What We Don't Know: Year 6
by Blonde Ravenclaw
Summary: AU 6thyear. One little event can change the world. When a prophesized trio meets, the world will never be the same or sane again! Independent!Harry Gray!Harry LVOC OCOC HPHG in odd way eventual DMGW Full info in pro. Completed. Sequel coming soon.
1. Once Upon a Time

Here we go, I edited this because someone reminded me that the original first chapter sucked. Thank you very much Schnuff. :-) Hope it's a little better...

Rating: T for mild violence, crude humor, minor drinking, character death though not universally liked character, swearing, mention of abuse, and lots of insanity. I think that it's... Oh, OC's. Lots of OC's. I stray from Mary-Sues as much as I can because I abhorr them.

Pairings: As of March 28: OC/OC (Danny/Serenity), TMR/OC (Voldie/Dawn Lamia-Riddle--very minor), HP/HG eventually, eventual DM/GW though you'll probably have to wait until a sequel to really see it because I forgot about it. Hm, I think that's it besides minor crushes or people dating that is mentioned once or twice.

Genre: Humor/ Drama

Length: Long 48-50 chapter as of now (3-28-07)

* * *

**_For better understanding..._**

"Talk"

'Think/mental conversing/vampires violating people's mental privacy'

_Generic writing though it is noted if there's more_

**Flashback, if something else, it's noted

* * *

**

EDITED

* * *

**__**

**Chapter 1 **

**Once Upon a Time…**

Harry Potter was in a horrendous mood. No, it wasn't the Dursley's, for once in his short life, but the fact the Order of the Courageous Chicken _somehow_ got it in their heads that if Harry left the house then good old Voldie would swoop down and kill him. That was an exaggeration if you've ever seen one. He doubted Voldemort even knew where Surrey was, let alone Privet Drive. Though it was a pretty funny visual if you imagined it.

'Then do something. Duh.' A voice suddenly suggested.

That was his friend Danny for you. Danny was a fellow orphan at an orphanage Uncle Vernon would drop Harry off at when there was no where else to take him. Harry was still trying to figure out why he was allowed to go, but he had a feeling it had to do with the fact that Danny and Serenity would horrid little imps, and he was the only one they would even semi-listen to. Besides, that damn orphanage was getting ready to open a daycare center up, so they may have been testing to see if the staff could really handle watching extra children.

Harry had met Disaster Dante "Danny" there before they were in the same class at school. Yes, his first name was really Disaster. They had this really weird mental link thing that neither could make sense of. In other words, the two teens could speak in the other's head for some freak reason, quite useful when pulling pranks, not useful when Harry is trying to get some sleep and the vampire was hyper. No one knows about it except their other friend Serenity "Ren". She somehow figured it out; Harry still didn't know how, but Serenity was probably one of the smartest people he knew, right up there by Hermione.

'Fine… What's the address of the place where you, Ren, and those munchkins that followed you when you ran away from the orphanage are?' Harry sent back with a pout gracing his face.

'Uh… Wait a second… Ah! There we go, mate. 99 Lightning Lane,' a chirp came. Harry simply rolled his eyes although Danny didn't know that.

'I'll be there when Tonks looks the other way, okay?'

'Yep.'

'Now leave me alone so I can prepare myself for the experience of being surrounded by a bunch of street rats,' Harry demanded in faux sterness.

The only response to that was a sarcastic 'Yes Mother,' from said co-leader and co-caregiver of said street rats.

Soon, Tonks tripped over a rake Harry had "accidentally" left out, giving Harry the perfect opportunity to grab his invisibility cloak and wand, and run out the back door for a couple of streets until it was safe to take the Knight Bus to a street Harry knew was just a short walk to Lightning Lane. Intelligently, he had grabbed a hat to cover his scar with.

* * *

"Hawwy!" A joyful voice chirped. Harry suppressed a snort and ruffled the six-year-olds hair.

"Hi Mindy. Do you want to help me, Danny, and Ren prank my relatives and sneak my school stuff here? The Order is too protective." A squeal was heard from the young girl.

"It's Serenity, Danny, and me, smart one," came the supercilious reply of Serenity herself. She wasn't done yet though. "How many times have I told you to stop calling me Ren?"

'Way too many times for the both of us…' came a reply that no one but Harry could hear.

'Hear, hear!' That got Danny laughing loud and clear.

"Will you stop laughing out of the blue? Last time, a bunch of girls came searching for the source of the sound!" one of the random munchkins demanded. She continued to throw insults under her breathe and ranted how life was better before she came to the street rats headquarters.

"Now see here! He protected you, I fed you, we picked you off the streets so you wouldn't _die_, and _this_ is how you repay us?" Serenity snapped.

'Oh… That must be the monster you always WHINE about…' Harry taunted.

'Yep that's her all right.'

"Wow! I thought Dante here was exaggerating when he talked about a little girl who was really a monster in disguise…" Harry drawled playfully at the young girl.

"You're a meanie! …wait, Brother Danny's name isn't Danny but Dante…? That sounds funny!"

"You never told them." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"They didn't need to know…" Danny muttered under his breath with a bit of a whine.

"No, you little monster his first name is Disaster… If you ask why he doesn't go by that then you need your head examined…" Harry told the eight children while ignoring the death glare aimed at the back of his head. The glare intensified when the munchkins and monsters started to laugh their heads off.

"Anyways, how's life in the wizarding world?" Serenity cut in.

"They're terrified of the Nundu's and are talking about going everywhere in search of us to the point of arresting random street kids. Unfortunately, you two have helped taken care of at least half of them momentarily… They want to get us out of the picture and focus on Voldie badly."

The Nundu's were the resistance groups that were in the gray that Danny, Harry, and Serenity formed. Harry had lost his temper right after his trial and had already told Danny about the Order the instant he heard about it. Danny told Serenity about what Harry wanted to do who started researching, planning, and plotting with Harry; Poor Danny was used as the operator in between. Harry had hoped that one of their older friends would be the leader, but no, the others just **had** to shove them up front and say Danny, Serenity, and Harry were the leaders.

It started slow at first with most of the Nundus as they eventually called the group hiding in trees, shrubbery, etc. shooting spells and throwing little things like rocks and bricks at the wizards' heads.

How was this possible? Well, Danny, Serenity, and the rest weren't muggles, but wizards were in the minority. Most were magical beings. Vampires, sirens, veela, mages, werewolves, and others made the majority of their little gang.

A little known fact was Harry Potter was a lightning mage. Danny was a shadow mage and a vampire hybrid. Serenity was a solar mage and veela hybrid. They had found out when they were only twelve while talking outside when mages appeared and kidnapped them after a chase. They had managed to escape after they learned enough to get out, but you'll hear about that more later in the story. Danny had the ability of warping like all vampires and could sneak to the place where the mages hid and steal books for more spells and knowledge.

So here they were, meeting and plotting while goofing around almost a year later.

"Okay, that little arresting every street rat child could be a problem… But, I have an idea. I found the counter spell to the one the Ministry of Morons uses to pick up underage magic… Harry can cast an enlargement spell on this place and we can all help ward it… It'll have to do until we find a way to get around this. That can't be legal," Serenity decided.

"You did? What is it? I know it has to be a mage spell, but that it's…" Harry said while on the brink of a spazz attack.

"Breathe…" Danny muttered while leaning against the wall.

Harry just gave a snort at his friend. Harry just noticed how… different… Danny and Serenity looked compared to others their age. Danny had sparkling sapphire eyes as vivid as Harry's emerald ones and also had shaggy, raven hair that barely reached his shoulders. His body was well flawless, and this was coming from someone who was like a brother _and _straight. Serenity was prettier than Fleur with the same light blonde hair, but her eyes were the exact shade of honey. It was creepy if you thought about it. Now that Harry was thinking about it the only thing those to have in common physically was that they were built absolutely perfectly. Everything else was the exact opposite… Danny looked like he never has been out in the sun one day of his life with a tint that only happened when one stands in the moon. Serenity was the opposite looking like she radiated sunrays. Must be the vampire and veela genes or some weird mage thing…

Harry slapped himself in the head when he realized he was checking out the two people he considered siblings for the last ten minutes. Oops…

* * *

"Earth to Harry. Come in please…" Danny said and waved a hand in front of his friend's face in concern.

"Oh well… _Encanto do desative_!" Serenity stated. A golden beam shot out of her hand and hit Harry while he was off who-knows-where.

Danny snorted as Harry dazed off for another ten minutes or so. It didn't help that Mindy decided to jump on his shoulders while he was out there.

Suddenly Harry slapped himself on the head and blinked a few times before fully reaching this plane.

"Wha…? Mindy, why are you on me?"

"Angie said you wanted me to… Did I do something wrong…?" Mindy said in all her six-year-old innocence.

"That brat…" Serenity muttered. Harry blinked at his friend in confusion.

'That brat Renny yelled at earlier,' Danny explained.

"No, it wasn't you. Angelica just is taking Brother Danny and Sister Serenity for granted," Harry whispered soothingly to the young girl with pointed ears.

Danny smirked when Harry used the title the majority of the children called Ren and himself. The monsters wouldn't stop no matter how much he asked them not to. Some were calling Harry Brother Harry now. He and Harry hated it while Serenity found it adorable.

"'Kay, as amusing as that is, _someone_ need's to cast a couple spells here," Serenity said with a pointed look at Harry.

'Huh…'

'Ren cast the spell while you were of in La-La land, bro.'

'Oh…' Harry is oh so intelligent sometimes…

"Fine, fine, hold your horses for Pete's sake. _Engorgio_!"

The room expanded instantly to twice its side. One down, a lot to go. It was going to be a _looooooooong_ night… Hopefully, Serenity would be nice enough to share her caffeine with him. Harry was going to need coffee, lots and lots of coffee.

* * *

It's still a little on the short side compared to the 13,000-14,000 word chapter I just posted, but oh well. I'm going to keep editing the earlier chapters in my spare time, but I need to work on the next chapter before I get death threats for that cliffhanger. Heh...


	2. Meetings and Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If you don't know who does then shame on you!

Rating: PG, K+ whichever you prefer...

Pairings: See first chapter. I'm going to stop writing this until I figure out the pairings, or if there will be any at all...

Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor

"Blah" 'Ow! I'm thinking I'm thinking too hard.' _if there's a bunch of this in a row it is a letter or something like that... _

I don't know if I got a review yet, but one C2 thing is good enough...

Chapter 2

_**Meetings and Letters**_

Albus Dumbledore was worried. Harry Potter was missing. He admitted he slightly interfered with his life, but Dumbledore didn't mean to. Now Harry has disappeared… It has been two weeks since he has been last seen. But why…?

Dumbledore suddenly had the urge to slap himself in the head. The Orderwere being ridiculously protective. Why didn't he see this before? Now to find Harry…

Maybe a letter apologizing will work…

* * *

Harry woke up, again, to the perky voice of a certain veela who was way too awake this time of day. The disadvantage of being friends with a veela and a vampire, veela are morning people; vampires defiantly aren't. They could go out in the sun, but they prefer the night. 

"Shut up perk head," Danny mumbled to the point it sounded like "Hut u er ea." Serenity poked her tongue out with the small amount of immaturity she had.

Harry suddenly snorted. Three immature, slightly insane teenagers are beating and ridiculing the Magical world.

'What did she do..?' Dan muttered in his mostly asleep state.

'Stuck her tongue out at you.'

'Oh… I can't believe she is the mature one… That's a scary thought now that I think about it…'

"I just realized something…" Harry started, "Serenity is the smart and mature one in this little group of ours right?" The veela nodded while the vampire motioned for him to carry on. "Well… Doesn't that show how pathetic the majority of the Magical world is to be terrified by an operation by three minors with not-so-sound minds…?"

When Harry finished, Danny started laughing so hard he fell off the bed onto the floor. "Ow… That hurt. Did you two know floors are hard? Hardwood floors are especially hard… My aching head…"

"That's why they're called **hard**wood floors." Harry would never get sick of Ren's wit.

Serenity rolled her honey eyes and said to Harry "Dude, your owl's here for some reason with a letter with weird handwriting…"

Harry glanced at the clock as he processed what Serene just told him. Why did she get him up at 5 o'clock again? What a second… Hedwig's here?

* * *

Serenity waited for the signs that one of the morons before her had figured out what she just said. Why did she befriend them again…? Boys… 

"Do you have the letter?" Harry asked.

Once again she rolled her eyes and handed the half-asleep boy the letter.

* * *

Harry snatched the letter and started to read it. Or try to anyway, he forgot his glasses. There they are… Much better now… Harry opened up the letter and started to read its context. 

_July 2, 2006_

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_I am writing in hopes of finding you. If you are reading this I hope to find you in good health and safe from Voldemort. I am writing to apologize about being too worried about your safety. I know it was a bit of an overkill to not permit you to leave your house. Will you please tell us where you are? The Order will not make you move, but make sure you and whomever you are with are at no threat from Tom. I am begging you to relieve this old man and tell me you are alive._

_My sincere apologies,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry groaned as he finished. Danny took this opportunity to swipe the letter from his link-brother. Danny angrily scowled after reading it.

"Don't tell him where HQ is. Take him here through a portkey. He doesn't need to know you're hiding out at a known hangout of the Nundu's."

"Yes Mother." Harry sarcastically replied his friend. "No, I'm Brother, or at least that's what you said two weeks ago." Serenity rolled her eyes –she seemed to be doing that a lot this morning- and handed Harry a letter and pen. She has a HUGE grudge against quills so you'll never find her in the same place as one.

Harry sat down as he started to think on what to write. He started writing a reply without holding little back. He was angry at him. What do you suspect?

Danny and Serenity are impossible… They kept reading over his shoulder and adding comments.

Oh well… Dumbles will have to deal with it… Harry petted Hedwig and set her off with the letter.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked up at the today's owls. He was overjoyed to see Hedwig carrying a letter in her beak. 

The snowy owl dropped the letter and patiently waited for a reply.

Dumbledore nervously opened the letter. First thing he noticed was the letter was written in a muggle writing utensil, called a pen. He started to read.

_Dear Headmaster,_

_I'm alive, safe, and I would be concerned if Voldie for some reason showed up here. You said Voldie! Ignore him… The friends I'm staying with are reading over my shoulder snickering… Which is a bad thing for you because they're a little ticked about receiving a letter at 5 a.m. $I was already awake though… I am happy it showed up! I got to wake you and grumpy-pants standing next to me at a normal time! $ Anyways… I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at some time you find apt. Doesn't matter when, just where because it's the closest "grumpy-pants" Hey! can make a portkey without me getting sick. I think he should have one- $Danny (A.K.A Grumpy-pants is going to make a portkey back whether he wants to or not. That's final don't whine. Harry stop making faces at me, or you'll find out what happens when you tick a veela. You might want to ignore Harry's attitude. He's still half asleep$ Thanks Ren, thanks… $Don't call me that! $_

_Half-asleep,_

_Harry Potter, Dante, and Serenity_

Ah the wonders of the youth… That letter is something he is going to keep when he needs some cheering up… Dumbledore scribbled on a piece of parchment to have Harry meet him at 8 a.m. Saturday. He quickly added to bring his friends that he was staying with.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Saturday the eighth soon came around. Harry had said he wanted to see the Weasley's and Miss Granger if that was possible. The mentioned followed him into the Leaky Cauldron while looking everywhere for Harry Potter and company. 

"Professor! Over here!" a voice called out. The whole group whirled around to see a Harry Potter smiling at them with two other teens behind them.

* * *

Hermione Grangerwas worried. Harry was missing and was _supposedly_ going tomeet Headmaster Dumbledore and wanted the Weasley's and herself to come too. It didn't help that the _friends_ he was staying with were coming too. Professor Dumbledore is positive one is part **veela** due to a comment in a letter sent to him. 

Hermione was surprised when she heard Harry's voice call them over. Behind them was Harry looking fine, but had the I-really-rather-be-in-bed-right-now look on his face. Behind him was a girl who looked exactly like a veela if you ignored her brown eyes and a dark-looking, **gorgeous** boy. She froze when he yawned and revealing pointed eyeteeth. No wonder he was attractive… He was a _vampire_!

"'Mione! Ron! Ginny! You came!" Harry happily chirped. "That's nice and all, but can we leave so I can go back to bed?" the vampire whined.

"You'll live." Hermione was surprised at the tone Harry addressed the vampire.She was surprised the vampire didn't bit Harry or something.

"No I won't." 'This was a vampire?' Hermione asked herself.

"If you keep whining, we'll never be able to leave." This time the girl spoke up for the first time.

Professor Dumbledore gave a little chuckle and extended his hand while saying, "Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. I am assuming that this young lady is Serenity and the taller teenager is Dante."

"It's Danny."

"Ignore him. Look up morning person and he'll be under the antonyms," Serenity stated. "Yes, I'm Serenity and the grouchy bloodsucker behind me is Dante, which is his middle name. Because he is being cruel, I am going to tell you his first name is Disaster. I don't know what was up with his parents…"

Ginny gave a small snort at this. Hermione could tell those two were a lot alike from the little time spent.

"Bl-bl-oo-ood-suc-cker?" Ron stuttered out.

Harry rolled his eyes and stated "He's half vamp, she's half veela."

Hermione knew it.

* * *

After uttering what his friends were four things happened. Hermione and Professor Dumbledore had looks on their faces that said they knew. Thetwo glares directed at the back of his head became **very** intense. Ron fainted because he had vampire phobia while the adult Weasleys pointed their wands at Danny. 

'I feel like I'm not welcome all of the sudden… I wonder why,' Danny sardonically said in Harry's head.

"I thought you would understand… Frankly, don't try to tell me he's dangerous because I've known him since I was four. If he was thinking about harming me, he would have already done it. Plus, Serenity and I have corrupted him by now," the Boy-Who-Lived defended his friend and shielded him from spells. I would say shield from view, but Danny had at least four inches on Harry.

"I do believe Mr. Potter had a point. If you have a problem with Dante I suggest you leave because we _are_ going to his home to check the safety measures," Dumbledore supposed.

Mrs. Weasely glared at the young vampire, but put away her wand with the rest of her family. "Harry, dear, why are you around evil creatures?"

Danny hissed under his breath when he was referred to as a _creature_. Mrs. Weasley backed away from the steaming being of the night with fear evident in her eyes. Then she ran into Serenity, who had her hands filled with fire balls ready to be thrown. Harry was surprised she didn't go all bird-like on them.

"Smooth Mum, you ticked off a veela and a vampire," Charlie muttered under his breath.

"Disaster Dante! Serenity Ensolarado! Back off right now or else!" Harry growled. Okay, Harry had to admit he made up the Ensolarado.It was Portuguese for sunny. He picked it becasue most mage spells were just commands in Portuguese. He had no idea **how** that worked for the record...

"Mrs. Weasley, no offence, you should probably leave so you don't get killed by accidentally insulting one of the many magical **beings** that Dan and Ren picked of the street." Harry hated snapping at the woman he considered a mother, but it was for her own safety.

She paled and quickly left along with the rest of her family except Ginny and Ron (who was still unconscious). 'Why did the rest leave I wonder...' Danny pondered.

"With that out of the way… I'll warpthe unconcious dudeto my place while the rest use a portkey. Okay?" Danny didn't wait for a reply and grabbed Ron while sinking into the shadows.

The two teens that knew where the group where going rolled their eyes and instructed the group to touch the pen that Dan made into a portkey. They all felt a familiar tug at the naval and were gone.

* * *

A/N: I feel loved... on the first day I posted this I found out it already was on a c2 thing. Yay! Remember 1 review that isn't a flamer... 

Flamers are laughed at. I have a weird sense of humor like that. If it helps any, _Serenity has my exact personality minus the quill thing and some fetishes... if that's a word._


	3. The Deepest Part of His Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Rating: K+

Genre: Action/ Adventure/ Humor

A/N: Be warned this was partially written when I was on a sugar high. Plus a lot happens and twist one is introduced along with the prophecy mentioned in summary. The coffee part that warned the majority is being written as a one-shot as we read unless I finished. Which I doubt will be up for a while due to lack of inspiration.

"Blah" 'thought' _written work/_**_written work in flashback _flashback**

Chapter 3

**The Deepest Part of His Mind**

Ginny looked in awe at the place Hermione, Professor Dumbledore, Ron, Harry, and Harry's friend, Serenity, landed after the portkey activated at the Leaky Cauldron.

First thing she saw was a painting of a wolf, lion, and raven wrestling each other. Each animal was drawn in a different style. The lion looked like Harry had drawn it. Ginny was surprised that the color scheme was silver, black, and a dark red that was nothing like the shade of the Gryffindor house.

"Everyone's alive? No people cut in half? No? Then on our way!" The teen named Serenity chirped after she looked around. Ginny **really** hoped the veela was being facetious…

"Bloody-!" came the distinct tone of Ron's voice not that far away.

Harry groaned and motioned them to follow him. After a flight of steps and a young girl clinging to Harry's leg later, the group entered a Gryffindor colored room where a soaking Ron was glaring at Harry's attractive vampire friend.

* * *

Ron was having a bad day. First he had to get up for an early meeting with Harry that he didn't know about until five minutes before they were supposed to leave. Then Ron saw Harry walk in with the most beautiful girl ever. That wasn't at all fair. He was happy that he came though because he got to see Harry out of that funk he was in since Sirius's death, and hey, he might get introduced to the hot chick. 

It was going well until the girl-of his-dreams implied the other boy was a vampire. Ron had managed to stutter out a verification-was-needed-badly-question.

The boy smirked and flashed his fangs right at him as Har confirmed that the boy was a vampire and the girl a veela. Everything turned black as Ron fainted because the second thing he fears the most after spiders were vampires.

* * *

Do you know a crummy way to be woken up? Having a bucket of water dumped on your head. Ron spat the water out of his mouth as he opened his eyes. 

Right in front of his face was that bloodsucker and a little girl staring at him from above five inches his face! "Bloody-!" Ron started. But the girl pulled out what looked like silver tape. Before he could blink she put a piece of it over his mouth to shut him up.

Ron paled. The half vampire, Daniel, or something like that, had the insane, mischievous glint in his eye that the twins have when planning a prank. This was bad… very bad…

Saved by Harry, Hermione, Ginny, that girl, and Professor Dumbledore!

* * *

Serenity burst out laughing at the scene in front of her. No one said she had a normal sense of humor… 

The red-headed girl raised an eyebrow while turning to Serenity. "Is this normal for people who have fainted to be soaking wet, gagged, and pale?"

Harry chocked on what appeared to be his held back laughter. Ginny's comment made him lose it.

All Serenity could choke out was "Yes, at least when Danny was left alone with one. I like you. I really do!" With that she promptly fell on the floor laughing.

That Hermione girl decided it was safe now to run up to Ron and see if he was okay.

* * *

'Oh gosh, **Ron**!' was the only thought going through Hermione's head when she first saw the scene within the room. 

A few minutes later it became obvious no one as doing anything. Harry and Serenity were laughing their heads off while the vampire was pouting.

Hermione ran into the room and ripped off the duct tape. "OUCH!" Ron screamed. "Sorry about that. Mindy did it. **Not me,**" Dante the vampire said.

Hermione couldn't believe the boy is blaming a little girl, or actually let her do that to Ron.

'What is he doing…?' suddenly flashed through her head as she watched him stare at her with a slightly glazed look in his midnight eyes. She gave a glare aimed at him hoping he would stop.

"You really shouldn't glare like that. Your pretty little face looks much better without it," Dante said in a flirty tone. Hermione looked around for help. Ron was pale and looking at the vampire in fear and shock, the other teens were still laughing, and Dumbledore looked at the owners of the house with a questioning gaze.

Suddenly, Harry noticed what Professor Dumbledore was staring at and gave a sigh of exasperation. "Danny. Please leave Hermione alone. Would it fully kill you to **not** flirt with every girl in your sight you find attractive?"

"Yes. And I don't do that! She has this really attractive-.'' He never finished because Hermione punched the flirty vampire in the face. "Ow… Nice right hook by the way… I'll be going now and I'll drag Ren kicking and screaming if I must so Harry can show you peeps the wards and stuff," Danny a quarter whined, quarter dramatic, and half serious, for once.

"Who are you and what did you do to one of my many best mates?" Harry muttered with Serenity heartily agreeing. "I sucked his blood dry and am posing as him. I'm kidding of course. …maybe."

Harry raised an eyebrow and about ten seconds later Danny made a face, not unlike the one a child makes when lectured. Odd…

Serenity shook her head—which Hermione implied—meant that this was a common occurrence. "Really am sorry about Dan there. He always does that. It must be his vampire DNA because he always did that, even when we were little and just met. I met him at age two. He was three. He's the same age as Harry, so yeah…" Hermione realized the statements were aimed at her. This girl seemed to be the Ravenclaw type. Amazing for a veela…

* * *

Harry raised an eyebrow at Danny's statement as, mentally, he lectured him. 'Stop being such a drama queen. Leave Hermione alone! I'm serious. She is the closest thing to a sister after Ren and Ginny, whom I want you to leave be, too.' Danny made a face but stopped, thankfully. 

He listened as Serenity explained and apologized to Hermione. The look of shock on her face was priceless because Hermione always thought veela were ditzy blondes. It was one of her few prejudices. Oh well…

"Shoo! The both of you are causing commotion with your bouncing emotions! Hey I made a rhyme and I do it all the time because I am a poet and I didn't even know it!" Harry hyperly said. He didn't drink a couple cups of coffee before they left for the Leakey Cauldron… Nope not him…

Danny snorted while Harry scowled, and everyone else besides Serenity was wondering what was going on.

'Stay out of my head.' Harry gave a long, pitiful whine. Harry was a caffeine junkie. Unfortunately, it didn't kick in until an hour after Harry drank it.

Danny paled when he realized how out of it his friend was and quickly grabbed Serenity by the wrist while running out.

"Soooooooo… Where were we..?" the rest of the teenaged occupants realized why the teenaged half-vampire was even paler when he left. Caffeine plus Harry Potter equaled chaos and the chance of loosing your sanity…

Harry laughed insanely and randomly yelled "DA, DA, DA, DA. DA, DA, DA, DA, DUUUUUUUUN! DA, DA, DA, DA, DA!"

* * *

Danny and Serenity quickly ran down the halls into their connecting rooms. The teens quickly started throwing on **every** locking charm they knew on the entrances. 

You could never take too much of a risk when there's a caffeine-high Chosen One on the loose with the ability to do magic… Why did they disable the wards on his wand again?

Just in time to when they heard the off-key sound of Harry's voice going "DA, DA, DA, DA. DA, DA, DA, DA, DUUUUUUUUN! DA, DA, DA, DA, DA!"

"Those poor, poor wizards…" was all Serenity muttered.

* * *

'Harry needs therapy,' was all that was going in Albus Dumbledore's head an hour after Harry's random outbreak. 

Even though Harry was way out of it, Dumbledore got the job done. He was shocked at the wards cast. There was vampiric magic, fey magic, and many other beings. He had never seen such powerful wards before. This house was more protected than Hogwarts herself. How was this possible, Dumbledore didn't know. But he did know he would be able to easily sleep well at night knowing Harry was somewhere safe and surrounded by powerful beings. The only threat was the caffeine which makes Mr. Potter loose it.

* * *

Harry was happy. All his friends were here in the same space so they could sing and prance together. He meant prance and not dance. Dancing is _EVIL! _Dumbles was walking around all the main rooms waving his stick thing and saying stuff in a weird language. Harry didn't know why, but it looked and sounded cool! 

'Danny! Where are you! Can you hear me now?'

'Danny is not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep.' A monotonous voice that sounded a bit like Disaster's sounded in Harry's head rang out. Harry was confused why the beep never came. Oh, well!

"Harry, are you feeling okay?" Hermione calmly questioned.

"Never better! Why do sound you so tired? You should drink coffee to wake you up!"

"Mate… What are you on…?" Ron fearfully asked. Harry looked down wondering why Ron wouldn't look himself. "I am on the floor silly. Or Earth if you want to be vague…"

"What my oaf of a brother meant was 'How much caffeine did you have today.'"

"I didn't have any though………. I only had four cups or ten of coffee." To Harry Potter, a couple cups of coffee meant somewhere between five and twenty. Don't forget that coffee isn't caffeine, but coffee. This authoress suggests you don't ask

* * *

. 

Due to Harry Potter not being in his right mind, him narrating would be dangerous and this repor-err… authoress will have to take over. She also apologizes and begs of you to not sue. On with the story...

* * *

Harry Potter was being given the twenty questions by his nervous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry friends. 

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was checking the strength of the wards by trying to get through them without completely taking them down. This was how most death eaters worked so they wouldn't be compromised by the ward creators. Because they created them the creators will know when taken down or harmed.

'Merlin…' Dumbledore thought, 'they have the Fidelius Charm, anti-apparation, some ward that only allowed certain people make useable portkeys into and out of the house, and I even sensed a few mage spells. How…?'

Down the hall, you would find a heavily locked door. Inside, there are two teenagers with worry in their sapphire and honey eyes, the former being a male around the majority's age and the later a girl who looked a year younger.

"Should we check on the wizards…?" the girl asked.

"No, Harry's still trying to break through my occlumency shields," the boy replied.

Those two were Harry's first friends, Disaster "Danny" Dante and Serenity "Ren" (insert last name for her here).

"I have a headache blocking Harry from the barmy codger…" the boy whined. Quite randomly if you thought about it...

"There, there. They will be done soon and Dumbles will not have found anymore about the Nundu's."

A half hour later Harry Potter had calmed down enough for Danny and Serenity could come out. Luck would have it that Dumbledore was done and ready to leave.

Dumbledore came up to the hybrids when they entered the room. "I am the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. In offer of our protection, we ask you to allow our member's children to stay here during meetings, raids, or if their guardian is on a mission-." Dumbledore didn't get to finish because he felt fear for the first time in a while when the shadows started to rapidly move towards him while the vampiric teen's eyes and fists glowed a suffocating darkness Albus has only seen in one other's eye, Lord Voldemort himself.

* * *

Before he knew, he was rapidly warped away from the house and found himself in front of an orphanage that looked quite familiar. Dumbledore gasped mentally at this fact came to life and exploded in his head. The orphanage Tom went to was in Surrey, three kilometers away from No. 4 Privet Dr.! Harry Potter was partly raised in the same place that helped Tom turn away. 

Albus realized that he might have created the next dark lord… If the next Lord of Darkness wasn't Harry himself, than Dante was defiantly would become one. The boy even looked like a mini-Tom. Why does the name Disaster Dante sound familiar, anyways.

He froze. Disaster Dante Riddle was the dark heir. Dante must not have known it and Tom didn't know his son was living on his own at fifteen or sixteen.

Dumbledore remembered when he found out from Severus that Tom was _married_ and had a _child_. It was one of those things that shock you to the very center of your bones. It didn't help he fell in love with a vampire. He still remembered that day…

* * *

"**Albus! Come quick! Severus is back from the meeting with shocking, horrifying news!" an out of breath Minerva said with urgency in her voice. **

**He raised an eyebrow and quickly followed his deputy. **

**When he entered the room all allowed him through to the spy. **

"**What's going on?" Albus asked. Severus gave a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "It would be better if you saw it." The potion master pulled a silvery string from his head into the pensive. **

**Dumbledore gave Severus a questioning look before going into the memory. **

* * *

**He was suddenly in a room filled with emerald, silver, and other dark colors. Inside there were many individuals dressed in black robes as dark as the night this meeting took place with frightful skeletal mask.A young man beamed at his followers waiting for them to settle downso he could begin.**

**He started to speak. "Friends, tonight I have joyous news. I hope none of you know but my darling wife, Dawn, gave birth one year ago. **

**We wouldn't have even met if the old fool haven't hit me with a defective de-aging spell by accident at the beginning of the Great Change giving back my youth." **

'**Crap…' went through Dumbledore's head at this, but stopped his self lecturing when Tom continued. **

"**My son, my heir has survived past his first anniversary of his first breath and is stable to finally meet you." **

'**This is bad…' Dumbledore gulped.**

"**Let me introduce your Lady, Dawn, and your Prince, Disaster." **

**After the dark lord stopped talking absolute silence filled the room as a pale, radiant lady who oozed a tantalizing dark power walked in the room donned in a sapphire gown the shade of her sparkling eyes. In her hands was a raven-haired infant with the same shade of eyes as the damsel with specks of red. **

"**It Danny. Dezater blechy, Daddy!" the little boy spoke in all the innocence a child possessed. **

**Dumbledore feared for the child and was expecting many things to happen. What he didn't suspect was for the Dark Lord, Voldemort, himself just roll his eyes and ruffle the child's hair like he was a normal father and not some genius gone wrong with eyes for world domination. **

**Dumbledore wasn't the only one surprised though. He could tell from the crowds' body language they were also in a state of shock. **

"**Danny is the shadow wolf. One of the three Chosen One's of one of the biggest prophecies ever has been made. He was identified as the shadow wolf in a follow-up prophecy. If we find all three, we are almost guaranteed victory!" Tom finally shouted. **

"**The main prophecy is as follows:**

**_'Three unlikelys will band._**

**_The dangerous beauty: the solar raven._**

**_The questioning savior: the lightning lion._**

**_The corrupted bloodless: the shadow wolf._**

**_They'll take matters into their own hands with their motives unknown. One of the two Lords' of Magic will be redeemed while the other is condemned._**

**_Beware and cherish the raven, wolf, and lion. Enemies beware for they'll strike when you're least aware.'_ **

**We must track down the solar raven. The prophecy that describes her will be given to those who were given the task to find her. The lightning lion has been narrowed down to two boys. We will win if we get these children on our side. **

**Dumbledore was extremely worried when he left the memory.

* * *

**

How could he forget? The Chosen Ones have all been finally found in the form of Serenity, Dante, and Harry… At least one isn't on the Light side by the heir's reaction to Dumbledore's proposition.

What are they going to do? He tracked the boy's mother and she was a powerful vampire whose clan was almost extinct because of one of Dumbledore's mistakes…

What are they going to do…? Is there anything at all…? They couldn't tell the boy because he'll want to know how **they** knew. He would be livid. Dumbledore didn't want a half-insane vampire seeking vengeance against him for obvious reasons that were legal under the vampires' law.

Danny was angry. He didn't know why but for some reason he absolutely loathed the Order of the Phoenix. It was like they were responsible for death of loved ones. Why was he so confused? What did Dumbledore do to him? Danny scowled at the thought.

'Oops...' he thought. The scarlet-haired bloke fainted again. Danny rolled his eyes at the blatant fear.

A disturbance in his stomach told him he really needed to feed before figuring this out. He didn't know he was mumbling under his breath, but it didn't really matter. He quickly sunk into the shadows to somewhere nice and dark like America.

* * *

'Where's Professor Dumbledore?' was the only thought going through their head. One scowl from the vampire later and they were out like a light bulb... again... 

"RON!" was the last thing he heard before falling into the black abyss of oblivion known as unconsciousness for the second time that day.

The vampire rolled his eyes and mumbled about having to feed. He sunk into the shadows and was gone into a different place where it was night.

* * *

A/N: 

screw the one review, I don't CARE. On a lighter note... I think I'm getting better at catching mistakes...


	4. The Vampire's Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter: Gr…:

Rating: T it's going to get bloody sorta… Yay vampires with blood dribbling down their chin! Mild Language

I decided there aren't going to be any major pairings… I don't like stuff like that. Well maybe OCOC but that's it. No plausible pairings from the original.

I changed the genre from Action/Adventure to Drama. I realized my action scenes such from reading past stuff.

"Blah"

'I thought a thought a thought about this thought I thought would take more thought.'

_This article of written content is the worse written in the world. _

**I am remembering something about how stupid you were and still are. **

Chapter 4

The Vampire's Wrath

**"The vampire rolled his eyes and mumbled about having to feed. He sunk into the shadows and was gone."

* * *

**

Harry groaned at Danny's behavior. He knew the person he considered a brother couldn't help it, but it was still annoying. Poor Danny had the curse all vampires had, the need of blood.

"Okay. We need to wake up Ron somehow. Any suggestions?" As soon as Harry finished, Hermione (?) dumped a bucket of water on the red-head's head. Poor, poor Ron…

* * *

"BLOODY HELL!" the boy screamed. "Hermione did it," three voices simultaneously said as one while pointing their right index at the guilty older witch. 

"Hermione..?" Ron was surprised at this. She was the most pushy and law-biding of all of his friends. Dumping a bucket of water sounded like something that stupid vampire would do.

* * *

She shrugged her shoulders and gave a small laugh. Serenity shook her blonde locks and snorted. 

Ron watched the veela hybrid with a bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

Serenity suddenly looked slightly ailing and ran away hastily.

* * *

Harry rolled his eyes and changed the subject. 

"So… How was your summer so far?"

* * *

This topic lasted another half hour or, so. 

Harry had a look of shock that Bill and Fleur were engaged. It was so weird! It wasn't plausible in the least.

"Oh, and by the way, Hedwig is at the Burrow because she flew there when you **ran-away** from the Dursely's," Hermione started.

Harry paled when he realized what was coming.

"DO YOU KNOW ALL THE GRIEF YOU PUT US AND THE ORDER THROUGH? YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US WHERE YOU WERE! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, BUT IT SEEMS YOU DON'T TRUST US!" "Why?" "WHAT DID WE DO TO BE LEFT IN THE DARK?" Hermione screamed with Ginny helping now and then.

If they expected Harry to feel bad and come clean they were in for a revelation.

"**WELCOME TO MY EXISTENCE! **Who would **you** trust? The people who keep statistics absent from you or the people who enlighten you with everything and trust you as much as you trust them? I'd trust Dan and Serenity with my life before you or Dumbledore. Dumbledore can't even get in without authorization. How is Voldie going to?" Harry stopped to catch his breath, but he wasn't done.

"**You** left in the dark? How about last year when you people were off having enjoyment while I got attacked by _**dementors**_? I had to hide in the people I have the misfortune to call family's **hedges** to watch the news for signs of what was happening in **_your_** world. Yes, your world. I don't **care.** You should all save your own lives for once. I take all the wizards **ridicule, infamy, awe**, and all the other crap they can assume! How do you think **I** suffer?" Harry panted with rage barely concealed in his gaze.

* * *

Harry lost control. His emerald eyes briefly glowed and he looked like he really wanted to let loose an evil, insane laugh. 

The lights started to aimlessly sputter on and off due to what appeared to be an electrical overcharge. Hermione wondered 'What the heck is going on here?' She was scared of her best friend, but if what he said was true, he didn't want anything to do with them… Was the Magical World condemned?

Danny chose that moment to stalk in with bright, crimson blood dribbling along his chin.

* * *

"What..? Am I missing something…? Dracula! (1) Harry, are you okay?" 

There was an awkward silence until the lights stopped flickering and Harry looked amused. Did she miss something?

The vampire turned his ghostly sapphire eyes to the light wizards. Ron fainted when he saw gleaming ruby eyes that haunted his turbulent nights. The blood-dripped fangs probably didn't help either… Oh well. No one cares.

Hermione found herself backing away from the _very_ perilous individual that she earlier punched. What she would grant for the blithe character he earlier was. She felt unadulterated fear for her life for the first time from someone other than Voldemort.

* * *

'What did they do?' Danny demanded Harry. 

'They decided to confront me. The girls I told you to leave be started lecturing at me telling me everything I did. Hypocrites the lot of them… I thought they would comprehend…'

'English please, heck, I'll take French.'

'Granger and Weasette started yelling at me for what I put them through. Ironically, they did the identical thing last year.'

'OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHhhhhhh… I knew something happened. You only use big words while you're mad…'

'Oh, and because you said you would take French… Ils ont décidé de me confronter. Les filles je vous ai dit que partir soit conférence commencée à moi me disant tout ce que j'ai fait. Hypocrites le sort de elles… J'ai pensé qu'ils comprendraient.'

'Ha ha, very funny. Want me to make them pee themselves now?'

'Just scare them. We don't have any spare underwear for them.'

Danny gave a small, insane laugh at this that only Harry could hear.

The vampire swung his head around and sent the light wizards a frightening look. When Ron made eye-contact, Danny manipulated his mind to imagine his eyes were red and the blood that he licked off when no one looking was still there. The advantage of scaring people when you're a vampire…

"That will never get old." The statement was scarcely heard from anyone but Harry when Ron fainted and the girls backed away.

Harry knew it was cruel, but he had to admit his friend's sense of humor never failed him yet.

"What is going on here?" Danny snarled.

Harry decided to play along by shooting the alert witches with a look of betrayal, or at least what he thought was one… He then went up to his friend whispering nonsense in his ear as if he was telling Dan what happened. Of course, he already knew, but it unnerved them.

Danny smirked and whispered back, "What is up with that Ron dude. He keeps fainting. This is, what, the third time in two hours, or so."

Harry held back a laugh that wanted to be released dreadfully.

Danny calmed himself and appeared to be livid again.

* * *

'Oh Merlin! What are we going to do?' flew through Ginny's head as a pissed off vampire approached Hermione and herself. 

The once attractive young man now wasn't a sight for sore eyes. His eyes were a bone-chilling, glowing scarlet that reminded Ginny of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. His fingernails were now razor-sharp claws. Milk-white fangs could be seen when he scowled. In front of them was a clichéd vampire. Said vampire just got the girls backed up against the wall and hissed through his teeth.

She gulped and took what Ginny thought what may be one of her last breathes.

The vampire instantly disappeared and the cutie he was before was back.

Ginny noted that Hermione looked confused. 'What is going on here? Either I'm missing something or he has issues…'

Ginny felt relieved yet embarrassed when the two raven-haired boys started laughing their heads off while using the other for support from falling on the ground.

* * *

Serenity poked her head in and left. She really didn't want to know what the morons did **this** time. Wryly, she thought 'The victims deserved it by all the frigging screaming I heard…'

* * *

"You should have seen your faces!" Harry started. 

"We're not mad at you," Danny continued.

"Not anymore at least…"

"It's too much fun to humiliate people."

"So we couldn't pass up the chance."

When Harry finished, the boys promptly fell on the floor laughing their heads off.

* * *

Hermione glared at them with a strong intensity that could light a few cities. They didn't take her seriously at all! "I was serious!" 

"Weird… How could you have been Har's godfather?" Danny naively murmured.

Hermione realized Danny must have been where Harry got his thickness from.

She groaned and slapped her hand over her forehead. Her friend, maybe, has been corrupted by a mood-swingy vampire who didn't have a sound mind…

'How could that fear-provoking creature and this innocent boy be one and the same?'

"Don't call me a creature." Hermione blinked and said "I didn't say anything…"

'What is he on…? He beatseven Harry in the mood-swing department…'

"I'm not on anything."

'How does he know what I say—well think actually—about him..?'

Harry groaned. "Danny, stop going through people's minds please."

Hermione blinked as Danny pouted.

* * *

1. He's a vampire. So instead of Merlin or Slytherin or something, he says Dracula. Plus, he's insane. Danny finds it amusing. 


	5. Confessions and Ponderings

Disclaimer: Look, I'm a middle school student. If I wrote or owned Harry Potter how old would I have been when I started? My point exactly. Gag… I still can't spell. 3 mistakes already. Groan… Why is this in the disclaimer…?

Rating; T

Spoilers for this Chapter: Mild HBP just the OWL scores though. OOTP too, but you should have read it by now…

"I am annoyingly chirpy today so you can listen to me talk, and chatter all through the town!"

'I try to think… But it's **so** hard!'

_Writing _

**Flashback **

A/N: I have inspiration because I got my first review on this! I feel loved finally. So you people who are too lazy to review but are still reading this do thank the reviewer because I have much better use of my time than doing this. I have a lot going on and I'm leaving it at that. Oh my! A chapter _without _a million things happening at once!

* * *

Chapter 5 

Confessions and Ponderings

Dumbledore closed his eyes. He just got back from Surrey after the shock of his life. Well, that was a little dramatic, but it still shocked him.

What was he going to do? The Golden Boy was slipping away ever so slowly. Albus was worried.

What if the original trio that Harry belonged to joined Voldemort on the Nundu's? The later being more likely due to all the varieties of magic that tainted to atmosphere of their house and there is the little fact that Tom killed Harry's parents. What is he going to do?

* * *

Harry snickered from his hiding space behind the door that connected the Danny and he shared with the bathroom. Serenity was getting ready to wake up Danny and himself. He finally got up before her! Ha, no water dumped on his head!

Serenity laughed to herself as she dumped a bucket of water on Danny's bed and his own.

"WHAT THE F-!" Danny started. Serenity realized what he wanted to say and covered his mouth quickly with her hand.

"There are innocent minds present. Do be careful what you say. We don't need swearing children on our hands," Ren lectured.

"Where's Harry..?" Danny muffled under Serenity's hand.

"I don't—EW!"

Serenity pulled away her hand rapidly showing a thin stream of spit that attached itself to Serenity's hand.

Danny drooled on her hand to get it off. Why wasn't Harry surprised?

Harry's shoulders started shaking with laughter as he fell on the ground silently laughing his head.

Two heads automatically snapped towards his direction.

* * *

Serenity sighed. Harry has been acting strange since his "friends" came to visit and started to pull a guilt trip on him. What was going on was beyond her.

"You two are insane." Harry was just barely able to chock out his statement through his laughter which became oral.

"Are you feeling okay, dude?" Serenity couldn't help but ask that obvious question. If Harry was feeling okay, he would have been in bed when she dumped the water on it.

"Yeah, why?"

"Hm… I wonder why? Maybe because you have been acting completely out of character since those prats came?" Danny sarcastically said.

Good 'ol sarcasm. Never failed anyone yet.

"I'm fine."

"**No you're not!"** Danny and Serenity yelled at once.

Harry looked down and gave a small whimper inside his throat.

"Harry, come on. You can tell us. We won't put it against you. It can't be worse than what Dan has to do every other night…"

Harry didn't respond.

"What's wrong?" Serenity tried again.

"Nothing is. Stop bugging me about it!"

Serenity expected Harry to yell, cuss them out, and rage. Not break down on the floor with tears running down his face.

What were they going to do? Serenity was barely fifteen! How was she supposed to know what to do when her famous friend has a mental break-down? Was this normal or... or?

Serenity was relieved at the sign from Danny telling her it was under his control. She left the tense atmosphere of the room gladly.

* * *

Danny was wondering what was up with Harry. When Serenity oh-so-nicely woke him up and he almost letting loose something quite vulgar Harry started to laugh like some maniac. He's been like this lately, even more so since those donkeys came and wrecked their daytwo week ago.

Ren and Danny _tried_ to interrogate Harry. They needed to knowwhat was upfor everyone's sake. Tried being the keyword...

'Harry, please respond,' Danny gently sent to Harry's mind, hoping the boy would respond.

'LEAVE ME ALONE!'

'I'm worried about you.'

'**I don't need your concern.' **

'Harry, please don't push us away.'

Danny wasn't all that shocked when Harry fell to the ground in dejection after Serenity mentioned how it couldn't be worse than his own need of human blood.

Danny knew **he** had to do something alone. It was times like this when Serenity's age showed. She also didn't have a link with Harry which made it a bit harder.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is! Stop bugging me about it!"

Danny sighed at Serenity's feeble attempt. He motioned for her to let him take over and leave if possible.

Ren nodded and quickly left the black and red room Danny shared with Harry.

"Does this have to do with what Voldemort is sending you in your dreams?"

Harry's eyes comically widened in a 'How in the bleeding hell did you know that?' way as he gaped at the younger teen.

"You may not know it, but you have the potential to become a skilled what-ever-you-wizards-call-those-peeps-who-go-through-other's-memory."

Harry's tears stopped as he gave a small smile at Danny's lack of magical terms, but the smile was no where near to reaching Harry's eyes. He thought about what the boy actually said and blinked in confusion.

Danny sighed. 'I thought **I** was the naïve one…' Good thing he blocked Harry out of his mind… Now that he was at it… Thank God for making it impossible to block the teen out at night during the more stressful dreams.

"In your emotional distress you somehow forced through my occ-occluman-mencly shields." Danny wasn't the smart one for a reason…

"What did you see?" Harry demanded after regaining his voice.

"All those _lovely_ visions of yours generously provided by Voldemort, the threats—I mean options—of what will happen if you don't take his oh-so-nice offer of a fair "partnership" where you are treated as a upper-class, unpaid helper, and all the lurvely crap. Not to mention those **nightmares** of yours that you never bothered to tell us about." The sarcasm that dripped in the half-vampire's voice could please even Severus Snape.

"Why didn't you tell us about Voldemort contacting you? The others I can see, but that can affect us too. We had the right to know so we could take the correct measures of whatever we would do…" This was the most serious thing that has ever left the immature teen's lips.

* * *

Harry paled at all that was seen by the one person he always felt like he needed to prove himself to.

Danny was one of the strongest people he has ever met. He dealt with the mistreatment of the orphanage with his head op high. (True, Harry had the suspicion that the former owner may have been the victim of a well-planned vampire attack, but he still took it.) When Danny found out at eleven that he was a vampire by heritage, he accepted it. Barely anything brought him down. Danny had no idea how helpless Harry felt by his dominating presence.

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment…"

Harry slapped himself on the head. Vampires were known for having amazing senses and mental skills. Danny could pry Dumbledore's or Voldemort's mind undetected. It didn't really help with the wonderful link that Harry **really** hated right now…

"Forget you heard that…" No one could say Harry Potter never tried.

"No. We'll talk about **that** later. Why do you blame yourself for Sirius's death?"

"If I didn't run off with faulty information then he wouldn't have been killed at the Ministry of Magic."

"What if he went to guard the Prophecy and the Death Eaters attacked if you didn't go, hm? He would have still been dead."

"He was wanted. Why would he be on guard duty at the Ministry?"

"Fine. What if he went to piss and the pipes exploded randomly? Would it be your fault that **he** decided to go to the bathroom?"

"Exploding pipes? You do know that's gross, right?"

"I made that up on the top of my head. What if he tripped over a banana and hit his head over something hard?"

"That doesn't make much sense either, you know…"

"But still, he would still be gone because of his decision. He didn't have to go to MOM. He wanted to."

"But if I didn't go then he wouldn't have gone in the first place." Harry was **way** too stubborn for his own frigging good.

"Have you've been listening to a _word_ I've just said?"

"It isn't my fault?"

"THANK YOU! If you want to blame someone, blame Moldy-Voldy or the mutt himself."

"Oh… But what about Voldemort?"

"Harry. Shut up. We've been at it for an hour." That was finally Danny for those confused.

"Where, oh where has all the time gone?" Harry flashed the first true smile in a long time.

Danny gave a sigh of relief. Harry was back to being Harry.

But what was he going to about Harry's need to prove himself to him…? The little Voldemort problem will cause some commotion too. It's either infuriate him to the point of killing everyone Harry's around, or ally the Nundus with him… There was no way Harry could be a double-spy with his mental stability at the moment…

What to do…? What to do?

When did he get so **smart? **

**

* * *

**

Ha! Finished it finally!


	6. Discussions and Birthdays

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own Dawn Riddle, Danny, Serenity, and the munchkins.

"Blah"

'thought'

**flashback**

_written stuff_

((translation when Latin))

* * *

Chapter VI

Discussions of the Dark and the Beginning of a Birthday

Far away in a place that oozes with darkness, a pale man and woman are sitting on thrones and calmly talking.

"Dawn, what are we going to do about the Nundus?" the man said.

If you came closer you could see both were deathly pale and had raven hair. The woman had cobalt eyes with speckles of red and the man had crimson eyes with speckles of cerulean. The man's eyes were slightly like a snake's. Both wore robes made of fine material in dark colors. It was obvious they were important and wealthy.

They were the Dark Lord Voldemort and Dark Lady Umbra Lamia ((Shadow Vampire)). That is if you aren't a close friend, then they were Tom and Dawn Riddle.

"You can get an alliance or destroy them like the Order of the Phoenix." This time the woman talked and revealed the glint of a pair of _very_ sharp looking fangs. Revealing she was a vampire most likely.

"But how is the question. We know there are three leaders who go by code names. Venustas Phoebus ((Beauty Sun)) , the girl; Occultus Levis((Hidden Light)), the shorter boy that was rarely seen; and the most known and seems to have the most control out of the leaders, Tremo Caligo((Fearful Darkness)). It was Caligo the Dark Lord, Voldemort, was worried about. The man was more than likely the reason the Nundus were so put together by his leadership and strong mental state. If only he knew he was worrying about an unstable fifteen-year-old…

They were a loyal, tight-knit group that every member got their mind scanned for their intent of joining. It was hard to find them, let alone infiltrate them. It didn't help no one knew **_why_** they were involved in the first place.

The plan was to find their headquarters, propose an alliance, and if that didn't work, a full on attack. Tom Riddle didn't want to go through the last ditch effort due to the little factmost ofthe magical creatures and beings that weren't human were on their side. Hell, they had a giant or seventy.

He stopped his pondering when a small gasp was heard from his Dawn. He raised an eyebrow as she repeatedly viewed a certain part of some memory of one of the few times the Nundu leaders could be identified.

"What's so shocking, love?" ("Who knew our Lord could sound so normal?" some random Death Moocher said.)

The vampire's eyes had the odd combination of hope, fear, shock, and oddly enough, betrayal. "Tremo Caligo is a powerful vampire hybrid… Hybrids are rare, and are normally like what squibs are to wizards…"

Tom blinked. 'How and why does my wife know this…? Why was she telling me in the first place? Oh…yeah… Caligo declared war against the old fool and me… Well, no he didn't, but he **was** attacking us...'

Dawn either knew him by now to know what he was thinking or she poked in his head…again… She rolled her gem colored eyes and lightly whacked the Dark Lord on the head lightly. Maybe he would get some sense knocked into him. 'Men…'

"What was that for?" the feared Lord Voldemort _whined_.

"Think about it. Which half vampire that disappeared fourteen years ago that was _very_ special to us that had an amazing amount of power?"

"Disaster…" 'How did I forget about my son? What a second… She was applying that I was being out-smarted by a teenager? Oh wait… It's the fact that he is probably ours that she was trying to get through…'

* * *

Harry was worried. Danny had the look that was almost identical to the Weasley twins when they were up to something. No wonder he was worried… The last time he has seen that look he ended up with gold and green hair for a week…

Oh well… Tomorrow was his birthday, so that was probably why…

Oh, man… One year, those two maniacs (Danny and Serenity) dumped buckets of confetti over his head continuously. Merlin…

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! YOU LIVE IN THE ZOO. YOU SMELL LIKE A MONKEY AND YOU LOOK LIKE ONE TOO!" Harry groaned and tried to use his pillow to block out Danny's **very** off key singing. Harry was willing to bet his ears were bleeding…

"Danny, shut up."

Serenity poked her head into the bedroom and grabbed Danny and Harry simultaneously and dragged them out of the room. Harry still didn't know how she does that because she's not even five feet yet, but makes up her height with her, well, curves to guys. Harry was on the short side too at 5' 4" and Danny being the tallest at around 5' 10-ish.

"Merry Christmas!" some random munchkin chirped. Everyone around that heard her just gave her a stare that read 'What are you on..?' Of course it couldn't be anything **really** bad because only those under thirteen were allowed in the house for population reasons.

A sound was heard in the only room with a fireplace. In this refuge where the majority of the occupants would benefit from therapy, there was the bedrooms, the bathrooms, the kitchen, and then **the** rooms. Don't ask…

"What was that?" Harry cautiously said. You **never** could be too careful in this madhouse…

The smirks that adorned the younger teens' faces weren't reassuring in the least.

"Your birthday surprise."

Now he was _really_ scared—their definition of surprise was quite twisted to say the least.

Harry glanced into the next room and had a decent surprise, for once.

Inside and arriving by floo was all the Order members that meant something to him. The people he didn't like that much was there too... Please tell him that's not Snape scowling by the protrait.

* * *

"Remus!" Said werewolf turned around and looked at the flurry of black that was running towards him. He suppressed a grin. Harry was finally out of that nasty stage he was going through.

Remus looked around at the room where the house his cub was staying at that was owned by some of his friends. It had a neutral color scheme—Hogwart's houses wise—and had tones of little kids running about. The portrait of the wolf, lion, and raven playing made him remember happier times that he didn't want to think about... Too much pain.

"Ignore the munchkins scampering about. My friends saved them from the streets and pretty much raise them until they can fend for themselves. Quite odd now that I think about it because I'm older than both of them by at least a half of a year… Anyways…nice to see, but I need to get dressed."

Remus looked and noticed Harry was shirtless and wearing a pair of pajama pants. 'Why didn't I notice this before?'

Remus gave a small laugh as Harry ran out of the room.

"Where's Harry..?" Hermione asked. "Getting dressed."

Another boy poked his head in. Both he and Remus stiffened at the other's presence.

A blonde pushed him out of the doorway and calmly walked in. She was the only one not in her pajamas. The vampire Remus sensed was wearing a pair of navy boxers and nothing else.

"Thanks for showing. I was worried no one would be able to reach here… Danny get dressed. I don't know about anyone else, but I know some of the people here are uncomfortable about having a half vampire in his boxers in plain view," the girl said.

The vampire blushed and ran off in the same direction Harry did earlier.

The girl went around like any hostess would and was soon introduced as Serenity. She admitted she was half-veela when the twins wanted to know if Ronald was telling the truth.

This was some weird zoo wasn't it? Remus smelled so many creatures that he couldn't identify who it belonged to. That was saying something because the only other creature that had sense near a werewolf's was a vampire.

About ten minutes later, Harry and the half-vampire walked in with clothes on.

"Real men wear pink?" He couldn't help teasing his cub. It was too good to let pass.

"Shopping trip from Hell happened yeserday. Have you ever been shopping with a veela and vampire who decided that you have no sense of fashion?"

"I'm guessing I don't want to."

"Harry!" Hermione yelled and tried to throw herself at Harry. Too her surprise, Harry coldly moved away from her.

"Get away from me. Do you think that just because I sicked Danny on you means I will feel better and forgive you? Are you really my friend or the Boy-Who-Lived's? Do you really care? You yell at me then act like it never happened. What kind of friend tries to pull a guilt trip? Can you answer that?" Harry said in a composed voice that barely showed his rage.

What happened?

The vampire, whom he assumed was Danny, glared at Hermione for the both of the two teenaged boys. Remus felt scared for Hermione due to the boy's eyes were the sickly red that he has only seen before in Voldemort's face himself. This boy could out glare Snape.

Hermione looked hurt and left quickly to where Ronald was.

Danny's eyes quickly brightened and chirped "Come on Har'! Go open your presents! They're going to runaway!" …and the winner of the most mood-swingy teenaged vampire goes to Danny…

Harry rolled his eyes, but complied.

* * *

A/N: Voldy is human!


	7. And We All Fall Down

Disclaimer: I don't owe Harry P.

Pairings: Ha! I finally figured them out! OC/OC LV/OC

Rating: T for language, death, and violence

A/N: Someone pointed out Harry and Serenity were really short and Danny was barely average. They all grew up in an orphanage that helped Tom Riddle become Lord Voldemort. It had to be bad if he wrote a letter to his headmaster. Harry had to endure periods without food with the Dursley's barely legal treatment of him. Serenity is taller than my mom and I so don't say it's not possible when she's about on the same growing rate as me and a year older. I'll be lucky to 5' by my 15th birthday. I'm going to make Harry grow and inch or so because that is the time guys get their growing spurts, right? Think about it. Be warned, the point of view skips around a lot. This is a really short chapter, I know. Sorry. Finals are coming up and a have a project I **should** be working on. Don't ask how I got from presents to this...

"Blah"

'Think'

**Flashback though I haven't had any lately…**

_Written crap

* * *

_

Ch. 7

**And We All Fall Down...**

Harry was shocked at the amount of presents he received. How could all of those be his? There was like a mountain of them all wrapped up in vivid paper.

"Harry… Anyone hoooooooome?"

"Wha…?"

"Just open your presents already, Potter," Snape snapped.

'Why is he here? I thought he hated you, dude,' Danny mentally asked.

'No clue, bro, no clue.'

"Why are you here? According to my brother-ish friend here, you abhor him because of a petty grudge taken too far." Danny just reprimanded Snape! This was too good.

"You little brat," snarled Snivellus.

Danny gave Snape that smirk of his that he should just trademark already. He would give a haughty smirk that revealed his pointy, pearl fangs.

Snape backed-up slightly with fear barely evident in his eyes.

"What is this **creature** doing here? The _precious_ Golden Boy is staying with some filthy, **dark** creature whose kind is known for supporting the Dark Lord?"

* * *

The lights flickered, the heat of the room from the windows kept rapidly changing, and the shadows started moving around on their own.

Everyone that was a guest for the day looked rapidly around while wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

Hermione suddenly had a slight feeling of déjà vu. The electricity was acting up when Harry got angry. Something was up with the shadows when Headmaster Dumbledore pissed off Danny. So those two were probably partially to blame… But what about the heat changing…?

* * *

Remus paled when he saw the chaos that was threatening to be unleashed.

One of the little known facts about werewolves that will _never_ be recovered by a non-werewolf is that they can tell where powerful magic originates from.

Remus closed his eyes and opened his senses up.

He was filled with shock when he realized that the lights were being affected by his cub, the shadows were done by the vampire, and the heat by the veela…. Since when could Harry control electricity…? Is he a lightning mage and didn't tell anyone?

* * *

Ron was scared, terrified honestly. Something was up with the room. Maybe a spell needs renewed?

When this all calms down, he **really** needs to talk to Harry. It's been lonely without his best mate. Ron finally accepted that Harry had more than tow best friends and he wasn't the first one.

Who was he and what he did with Ron, we will never know….

* * *

Snape realized that he had gone too far… That vampire was right… Now, he might pay for it… On the Brightside, the dark lord will be pleased. He has wanted Potter as his loyal right-hand for a year now.

* * *

Dumbledore has this habit of showing up in the absolute time. When did he show up for theperson-he-unwittingly-used-as-a-pawn's birthday party? You guessed it. Right now.

The sight he witnessed when he first entered was encouraging and terrifying. Encouraging because it means the Chosen Ones had a bit of power. Terrifying, well that's obvious…

He snapped back to reality when two eerie sapphire eyes filled with soft black flamesand blood specklesglowered at him.

"I thought I made it clear that this house is perfectly neutral and I don't tolerate fighting and petty feuds. You should be glad that Harry was important enough to me to have you and your minions of the light come in our home. I specifically told you to forbid certain people I knew would be a problem. Did you listen? NO."

The occupants that were old enough were forcibly reminded of a younger Voldemort.

The half-vampire's eyes turned a familiar, sickly crimson. Ashen skin and an aura of darkness was all that it took to convince some that this boy was the next Dark Lord and probably his spawn.

* * *

Snape backed into the fireplace and threw in some floo powder and was gone to report what happened to his master. His Lord will be happy to hear of the prospect of a potential heir close to Potter who may be able to persuade him to the dark side if the vampire's loyalty is gained.

This boy could win the war.

The girl has some power too it seems. If not, she was obviously intelligent by the mudblood, know-it-all Gryffindor's reaction to their conversation. Veela were always wanted due to the good distracting skills to a limited degree.

He vanished into the emerald flames.

As soon as the greasy bat left, the scenery calmed down.

* * *

Snape gracefully entered the main entrance of Slytherin Castle. He instantly felt more at home in the manor's dark coloring. That house the "precious" brat wasn't as bad as most of Hogwarts, but it was still to cheery for him.

Voldemort's spy calmly when to the Dark Lord's and Lady's study and knocked the door three times sharply, the code for semi-urgent news.

A sharp, cool voice said "Enter."

Snape entered the sapphire, emerald, and silver room.

"Ah… Severus. What news do you have of the old fool?"

Snape took a deep breath and retold the events of what happened and his observations.

* * *

A/N: I don't know where this came from... But Dumbles is a moron for trustiong Snape so much in the **real** sixth book.

* * *

POLL

I am juggling two ideas right now for when Hogwarts starts again.

1.) Danny, Serenity, or both come to Hogwarts disguised as pets. Actually only Danny. Serenity wouldn't make sense becuase she turns into a raven...

2.) Albus convinces Danny and Serenity to trail Harry around at Hogwarts alternating to keep him safe. Of course he has his own reaons why he wants them and not someone else... Whoever figures out why and votes get their vote to count as 1 1/2. I would make it two, but it's obvious if you think like the barmy, sometiomes loveable coot.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE

get the message?


	8. The End of the Day

Pairings: OC/OC, LV/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Parsletongue (spelling?)

"Blah"

'Think'

**Flashback**

_Written stuff

* * *

_

Chapter 8 

**The End of the Day **

After Severus Snape left, the chaos in the room instantly disappeared and the residents all acted like nothing happened.

"What was that?" Dumbledore demanded. He said it softly, but you could tell it was still forceful.

Serenity just looked at him with innocent, confused eyes. "What ever are you talking about, Mr. Dumbledore, sir?" Her tone was saturated with honey and the males were hit with a full blast of veela charm. Unfortunatly for Serenity, Dumbledore was immume.

He raised an eyebrow and asked again.

* * *

'Shit. Danny, if you can hear me, tell the others to act innocent'. Serenity thought.

* * *

The Order all looked smug that they caught her. Too bad they were in Nundu territory...

All of the normal residents of the house that Harry Potter's sixteenth birthday party was being held instantlyall looked very puzzled at what Dumbles was asking once the gazes were turned to them.

''Really," Mindy said, ''What are you on about?"

"I don't know. Maybe the sputtering lights and electricity, the heat rapidly changing, or maybe even the moving shadows?" Hermione sarcastically replied.

Danny and Harry cocked an eyebrow at the same time.

"What are-" Harry started.

"you peo-" Danny finished.

"ple on?"

"Did some-"

"one spike"

"the punch?" Danny finally finished.

There was silence for a couple seconds as the Order and future Order pieced together what the two brunettes just said.

Ron shuddered and muttered something about twins as the twins he was probably talking about gave a mischievous smile.

Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody barked "What do you mean? Did any of you kids see what just happened? You all need to pay attention to your surroundings. CONSTANT VILLAGENCE!"

"You're insane." Angelica ran quickly out of the room when the insane ex-auror growled at her.

"Uh… Harry open your presents already." 

Harry shrugged and happily complied.

* * *

"Let's see… This is from the two maniacs who run this madhouse… Please don't be confetti…" The last part was muttered under his breathe.

Tonks blinkedin confusionat that.

Harry gave a shout as a four foot snake slithered out of the package. It had a small head and black scales with white rings.

"It's a king snake. It isn't poisonous, but it can suffocate you to death 'cause it's a constrictor. It's from California!" Serenity is **way** too chirpy sometimes…

Hello. 

You're a speaker! 

No really… 

Oh yes. I knew that. 

What's your name? 

I don't have one. Are you my new master? 

Yes. What would you like to be called? I'm Harry by the way… 

I don't know. Ask those other humans. The blonde seems intelligent. 

"Hey, Ren, my snake says it wants you to name it."

"Don't call me that! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Uh…"

Are you a boy or a girl? Harry hissed.

Girl. 

"She's a girl."

Serenity thought for a minute and said "How about…Serenus—Latin for Serenity." Her tone of voice didn't tell if she was serious or kidding.

Harry glared at her.

"I was kidding? Seriously? How about…" Serenity pulled out her handy-dandy English to Latin Dictionary and started flipping through it.

Where did that come from? hissed the nameless snake.

You probably don't want to know. Stuff like that is normal here… 

"ORBIS! EUREKA I FOUND IT! YAY!" someone must have spiked the punch...

"Orbis?" the munchkin who wished them all 'Merry Christmas!' asked.

"It's Latin for ring."

"OOOOOOOOOHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

Your name is Orbis, she said. It's Latin for ring. 

I care why…? 

My point exactly… 

"Come on, Potter. Open the rest up so we can leave," some random Order member that Harry didn't know complained.

* * *

'Danny, don't.' Harry quickly sent when the other boy's eyes flashed red.

'Aw… Come on. Just this once?'

'No! Vampires…'

'Hey!'

* * *

"Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses."

Harry opened the rest of the presents quickly. From Hermione was a book on the history of broomsticks. 'Sweet!'

Ron's was the _Floo and Portkeys ForDungheads_. Harry brooded for five minutes when all the people who knew why it was given laughed.

From the munchkins was a bunch of spray paint, muggle pranks, and a lock-picking kit. The twins had a bunch of their products and a note to see them at their shop. Remus gave him pranks too. Do people want him to go on a pranking spree? I don't care about the rest.

"Are the munchkins giving me a hint about something I promised Mindy when I first got here?"

Danny caught on and tried to look like he was trying to remember something. "Oh yeah… something about paying back your "family" for all their lurve and care…"

"Oh! I remember that!" Serenity added.

"What are you three planning now?" one of the older monsters,Benjamin, asked.

"We aren't planning nothing." How those three do that, no one knows.

"Uh oh. Double negatives!"

Cake soon followed. All and all, it was the best birthday Harry ever had.

* * *

In a familiar dark throne room, two figures were once again chatting.

"If what Severus said was true then our son is close to Potter. This keeps getting better and more worrisome every moment." Tom started the conversation.

Dawn thought for a moment.

"What we know: the three leaders of the Nundus are close, Potter has two close friends that no one knew he had that fit the description of two of the leaders of said resistance group, Potter himself fits Levis, the house the three stayed at is filled with young magical beings, the Nundus are known for taking in the youth in need, Potter's friend is a powerful vampire hybrid, so is Caligo, everything we know says Potter and friends are the leaders of the Nundus… What does this mean to us though?"

Lady Lamia closed her eyes from her weariness.

"Are you sure? How can you tell the vampire friend of the Boy-Who-Forgot-To-Die is powerful?" The Dark Lord was confused.

"If he wasn't, then his aura wouldn't be visible."

"Oh, and Caligo?"

"That one time when there were two raids near the same time and we separated, the Nundu leaders were at my sight. Caligo got angry and a dark glow erupted from him. I didn't think of it before, but in one of the memories there is a drop of blood on his lips and the battle hadn't started yet. If you listen closely, you can hear that faint accent all of my kind has. What does this mean?"

"It's going to be hard to get an alliance, for sure, if Potter is sore at me. IfCaligo, Disaster, and Dante are the same person, it can go either way. He might be angry at us for abandoning him unwillingly ,even though we had no choice.He might help us if he doesn't care and just wants a family. The former is more likely than the later because it seems he made his own with Potter and the veela girl."

"Yay…" The vampire sarcastically mumbled.

The conversation starts tofade away.

* * *

Severus snuck back into his quarters at Hogwarts.

'Why do we have to come back on the 30th?' he mentally _whined_. **He can whine?**

"Aw… There you are, my boy."

Snape held back a groan. Of all times…

"Hello, Albus."

"May an old man know where his staff member snuck off too?"

Snape mentally cursed and quickly came up with an excuse.

"He called a meeting. I had too leave or be punished." Severus didn't need to verify who He was.

'Not too mention it was probably dangerous to remain in that place…' Severus mentally added in his head. Thank Salazar for occulmencly…

"What happened?" Dumbledore questioned with concern in his faintlytwinkling blue eyes.

Severus realized his mistake…

Severus mentally went through the list his Lord gave him of information to tell Dumbledore and some lies too. He found the perfect bits that were actually the truth. These would cause a bit of trouble for Dumbledore…

"Voldemort wants to recruit Potter. He also has plans to ally themselves with the Nundus with Lady Umbra Lamia; the title that we know now belongs to his wife, Dawn Lamia."

Dumbledore paled and ran to his office. 'I have to get the heir, veela, and Harry firmly on my side NOW!' Albus yelled in his head.

* * *

Back at the Nundu's headquarters, a plan of action was being formed for that afternoon and night. They were going to go on a pranking spree across Britain.

First stop was the Dursley's which would be blamed on their real identities. The rest affected the magical world, but won't harm anyone.

* * *

Four figures in muggle clothing suddenly appeared at No. 4 Privet Drive. They were Harry, Danny, Serenity, and Mindy. The little girl really wanted to come and was Danny's protégé and trainee. In other words, he absolutely corrupted the six-year-old.

* * *

Harry shook his head and resisted the urge to throw up. He **hated** portkeys…and floo. He still sucked at wizard transport.

Serenity stuck her tongue out at him in a way that said 'Ha ha! I can do it and you can't!' How was she the mature one again?

* * *

Mindy bounced up and down with anticipation as she helped Danny check to make sure they had all their supplies.

Spray paint; check.

Toilet paper; check.

Eggs; check.

Black marker; check.

This went on for about ten minutes. This house only got muggle supplies because of that stupid secrecy law.

Danny nodded to Harry when the two were done.

* * *

Harry got out his key that he sto—err… borrowed—and entered the nauseating conforming, meticulously clean house.

Harry cast a temporary illusion to make the house look normal. He found a spell two days ago that allowed it to drop after a set amount of time. Five hours from now, the neighbor hood would be in for a shocker. Good thing the Dursleys left for Dudley's doctor appointment five seconds ago. Don't ask how Danny set that up…

Harry cast a silencing charm afterwards so they wouldn't be heard. This was the only magic used and was cast, so it covered the two empty houses on either side of the Dursley's house to not trip the wards. No one would know what happened until **long** after they left.

"It's all ready! There's an illusion cast and a silencing charm so no one will hear us."

* * *

Danny laughed as he and Mindy egged the driveway too make it look like someone triedto egg the expensive car in the driveway.

This amusement lasted an hour as the eyeholes of Petunia's binoculars were colored black so she would appear to have black eyes every time she used them; the house was teepeed; Harry took pleasure spraying his old room with red, gold, pink, green, and many other colors with the spray paint from Mindy; and they set random booby trap like water pails above the door. The mischievous quartet left a message that read:

* * *

_To My **Dearest** Family, _

_Thank you oh so much for your lovely, borderline legal treatment of me. Here is my repayment some of my friends and I thought you deserved. Don't forget me! Fine, and the protégé my insane friend that's-more-dangerous-as-my-escaped-convict-godfather corrupted and took in. Yay! **Minds' stop writing in Harry's letter…** But you do it all the time.  My letter. Not Dante's or Mindy's letter. Anyways… Hope you enjoyed my little present. _

_Lurve, _

_Harry _

_With Mindy, **Danny**, & Serenity who is nice enough not to write in this.

* * *

The Ministry, Hogwarts—Danny was able to warp into the Chamber of Secrets—(how could past headmasters ward it when they couldn't get in?); Hogsmede, Diagon Alley, and many other places were showed no mercy by the Nundus. Poor, poor wizards._

* * *

Harry told the others to wait as he teepeed the Order's headquarters to scare them. He carefully shot up the mark they came up with. They aren't all that creative so the mark they shoot up was a giant nundu. The giant leopard was spelled to appear to be letting loose its deadly poison. This would scare the Order for sure… The Fidelius charm was cast on the house. They will know there is a spy and they _will_ probably suspect a lesser member,_ not_ the golden boy.

Harry felt a little guilty about doing this, but he didn't agree with some of the Order's views. They were biased against dark magic and magical creatures. Harry lightly looked into them, but not that extreme. He _**refused**_ to become another Voldie.

Harry looked at his work and smiled. No one hadnoticed him. Their little shenanigans actually went according to plan. The fact that they actually had one was an improvement.

Their power wasn't all that bad considering they started their little group last year as a gang. Harry informed Dan and Ren about the Order ASAP. Soon, it became the group in the gray side of the wizarding world.

Success and signs of an accomplishment…what a great way to end your Sweet Sixteen.

* * *

A/N: I like snakes. They're cool. I would get one, but my cat would probably try to eat it… Dursleys get theirs finally! Harry still sucks at wizard transportation known to him. He's getting better with port keys though, he can go short distances without falling and wanting to gag.

Holy crap! I updated fast!

* * *

**Poll**

See chapter 7 for poll question. You have until I post Ch. 9 to vote.

Results so far:

Danny disquised as pet: 2

Bodyguards: 0


	9. Tragedy Strikes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Why would a stressed out teenager own a series that was first published when she was five?

Genre: Humor/Drama

Rating: T for naughty language, violence, and other crap.

Pairings: OC/OC, LV/OC

Spoilers for all the books, maybe. I have no clue. Better safe than sorry…

"Blah"

'Think'

**Remembering**

_Write, write, write!_

Hiss.

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

Tragedy strikes.

"Harry! Danny! Get up sleepy heads! It's 9:30! Looky what I got. Me got Harry's OWL scores and Hogwarts letter!" Serenity bounced up and down on Danny's bed then jumped onto Harry's.

"Okay, okay. We're up," groaned Danny.

"Okey dokie artichokie!" What was Serenity on **today**?

Harry rolled out of bed to have two letters waved in his face.

He ripped open the first one. It was his OWL scores.

_**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results **_

_**Pass Grades **_

_Outstanding (O) _

_Exceeds Expectations (E) _

_Acceptable (A) _

_**Fail Grades **_

_Poor (P) _

_Dreadful (D) _

_Troll (T) _

_**Harry James Potter has achieved: **_

_Astronomy: A _

_Care of Magical Creatures: E _

_Charms: E _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O _

_Divination: P _

_Herbology: E _

_History of Magic: D _

_Potions: E _

_Transfiguration: E _

"Aw darn, I can't become an auror. Too bad…I don't really care anymore actually…"

Danny laughed and grabbed the results. "Not bad. Better than what I would probably get…"

"Mate, you're not a wizard. You are half muggle or a squib."

"So…?"

Serenity gave a cough that suspiciously sounded like moron.

Harry decided to just ignore his friends. When will they give up and just go out? They like each other. He even saw it, which was weird.

Harry read through his letter quickly and saw that it was the same as all the other years, but with the books increased a year in level.

Suddenly, screams were faintly heard from a distance away in the direction of Diagon Alley!

"SHIT!"

The three teens ran out of the room for preparation to help with the raid.

* * *

Serenity quickly contacted the older members with a coin she copied off of Dumbledore's Army.

* * *

Danny grabbed all the supplies needed.

* * *

Harry grabbed his wand and the cloaks, bandannas, and contacts that were used for a quick disguise that couldn't backfire magically.

He quickly tied the emerald and gold bandanna associated with his alter ego of Occultus Levis. He laughed quietly to himself as he remembered how they came up with those slightly random names…

* * *

**Danny, Serenity, and Harry were crowded around a computer at a nearby library. **

**They were on a translation sight and were typing in random words that could describe them. **

**Well, they were until Serenity started laughing her butt off and they got kicked out of the library, again… **

"**That was what? The fourth library we got kicked out of? We're running out of choices." Serenity muttered the statement dejectedly under her breath with a pout on her face. **

"**Oo… Bookstore… Can I have some money please, Harry?" Harry gulped at the innocent, adorable tone she used. He found himself giving her fifty pounds that he transferred at Gringott's. **

**An hour later, Serenity skipped outside where the two boys were sleeping with their backs against the building. **

"**I found the perfect codenames!"

* * *

**

Harry shook himself out of his daze and took off his glasses in favor of gold contacts. He made sure his bandanna was securely in place and pulled his hair back into a neat ponytail. Harry popped in the snake earring that went into his right, upper cartilage on his ear, obviously.

He patted Orbis on the top of her head where she liked as a way to say good bye.

He didn't look golden at all. But just for effect, he spelled his hair to have emerald and gold streaks. See a theme yet?

After throwing on a cloak, he was out the door. Danny, Serenity, and himself always arrived separately to even out the troops and for safety reasons.

* * *

Danny ran into the room Harry informed him the disguise crap was. He did almost the exact same thing as Harry, but had a crimson and silver bandanna and used that sprayable hair dye to put in ruby and silver streaks. He popped in silver contacts.

Ten minutes later, he left with his section.

* * *

Serenity donned a disguise too. She did the same thing as Danny but her colors were blue and black. She had cerulean contacts the shade that most of her kind had.

She too left for the battle with the rest of the rebels.

* * *

Voldemort was ecstatic. The raid was going according to plan, and the Nundus took the bait!

There was Levis right now!

They just had to wait for Caligo and Phoebus…

About thirty minutes into the attack, all three leaders were side by side.

Voldemort took off the invisibility charm right in front of the rebels.

The desirable effect happened by the shock in their vivid eyes.

Riddle smirked and shot a stunner at the girl that hit the target. The young woman fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ven!" the boys yelled at the same time. They started running to where their friend's prone form was.

Voldemort smirked in satisfaction. He tried his luck again and shot another stunner.

Unfortunately for Voldie, the men were paying more attention than he thought. They dropped to the ground.

When they almost reached Venustas, Malfoy grabbed her and _almost_ got away.

Caligo gave an inhuman growl and lunged at Malfoy. Lucius had just enough time to look up before being paralyzed at the sight of the now crimson eyes.

'Maybe next time the fool will listen to me when I informed all that they were dealing with a powerful vampire.'

Vampires were known for powerful mind control and more powerful and dark ones could force back threats with an unknown power that dwells in the corrupted recesses of their minds. They were impossible to block out and couldn't be mentally penetrated.

When Levis saw that his friend was still there, and that the other was feeding, he turned too Voldemort.

"Crucio." The spell hit Levis right on target and he fell to the ground, clutching his head.

Malfoy managed to throw the portkey onto the girl. Neither boys noticed the disappearance of their female co-leader due to being tortured or feeding.

Voldemort lifted the spell because if Levis _was_ Potter he didn't want his soon-to-be-second insane.

"Stop feeding, moron. She's gone…" was all the shorter man could get out before joining his friend in the black oblivion of unconsciousness.

Caligo ripped his bloody fangs from Lucius's torn neck. The fair-haired man was now out for possibly forever by how much blood was drawn by the irate vampire.

Voldemort bent down to pick up Levis and take him to the manor. He felt a burst of power throw him back into the wall of some building in Diagon Alley. He looked up to see the blazing infernal depths of the most macabre shade of blood-red staring down at him with a hellish gleam.

"My, my. You do know that does automatically label you as a dangerous, darker vampire? If a ministry official saw that, they would try to slay you."

When voldemort found out what Caligo was, he started researching ways to get away from angry vampires. Distracting was the only way besides killing.

"**Where is she?" **Caligo hissed, completley ignoring the attempt.

Voldemort calmly looked the creature in the eye. He hoped it would unnerve the man for looking in a vampire's eye could be a dangerous thing.

Caligo was so out of it he didn't notice. Claws burst out of the man's hands.

Right in front of Voldemort was an irate vampire ready to kill. Let's see... The book bluntly said if that happened you were a goner... Oh well... Blackmail should do the trick...

"_Serenity_ is safefornowif you and _Potter_ listen to my commands, _Dante_. If you don't, well she won't be and not to mention your little secret won't be either…"

Smugness filled You-Know-Who when the teenager blanched and all the rage instantly disappeared.

"H-how?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"W-what do y-you wa-ant fr-from u-us?" When did the person who was probably his son have a stuttering problem?

"Your loyalty and power." Why else would he go through all this?

(I was going to end it there, but thought better of it.)

Voldemort smirked one final time and apparated away.

He left a note that had a short message on it.

_Meet me at 5 o'clock Monday night at the Hoghead's. Dante and Potter **alone.

* * *

**_

'Why is this happening to me?' Danny weakly thought.

Voldemort knew who they really were and had plenty of blackmail and not to mention his secret love. He finally accepted he loved Serenity as more than a sister when he saw her fall.

'I hope that flounce I fed from dies for making her disappear.'

'Where's Harry?' Oh shit... What if both of them are gone?

Danny gave a sigh of relief at the sight of his unconscious best friend.

He quickly picked Harry up and warped out of Diagon Alley, trusting that all the other Nundus knew to go to headquarters by now after a raid they crashed.

Twenty minutes later when everyone was back, he took a deep breath and looked at Harry's still form.

Danny stood up onto the table and waited for everyone's attention.

"The Dark had just won a great victory."

Cries of confusion and rage filled the room.

"Voldemort figured out Serenity's, Harry's, and my own identity. He took Serenity hostage and we must comply to his demands if we want to see her again. He will reveal who we really are if we don't listen too…"

Gasps were heard and cries of fear in the small audience.

Danny waited for them to slightly calm before finishing.

"If Harry is awake then, he and I will meet him alone. We will find out what he wants…"

* * *

A/N: Wow... That's the most swearing I wrote in one chapter before I think...

Danny posing as a pet is the obvious winner of the poll...


	10. Spazzing and Meetings

Disclaimer: I no own Harry Potter, jeeze...

Rating: T

"Blah"

'think'

**Flashback **

_Writing _

Hiss...

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**Spazzing and Meetings**

Harry woke up Wednesday afternoon completely unaware of the tragedy that just happened because he had put it off as a nightmare.

That was until he realized he could see fine without his glasses. He glanced into the nearby mirror that just happened to be there. Harry paled drastically when he saw he was still in his disguise of Occultus Levis. Was Serenity's kidnapping real or just a dream?

Harry carefully got off the couch he was oddly on. He left the main room they used for Nundu meetings. 'Why was I in there? Where is everyone?'

'Harry? Are you awake?'

'No I'm thinking to you in my sleep.' Harry would regret snapping when he found out his "dream" was reality.

Harry snuck into Serenity's gold and blue room where Danny was sitting on the floor with his head resting on the mattress.

"What happened?"

Danny looked up at him.

He was a mess. His eyes were blood-shot and slightly puffy like he was crying. 'Whoa… Danny and crying do not belong in the same sentence!'

"It's Wednesday for the record. You were out the rest of yesterday and most of today…" Harry knew something was up. Danny rarely acted like this.

"It wasn't a dream… Serenity **was** taken by Voldemort, wasn't she?"

Danny looked down and chocked back a sob that desperately wanted to escape. Harry's eyes widened at the tears falling down the normally emotionally strong vampire hybrid.

"He knows. He figured it out. Now he's using everything he learned against us." This was all Danny could choke out before falling down on the floor onto his knees, sobbing for the first time ever in front of Harry.

"I _love_ her. I feel like I'm going to die." Danny was openly weeping because of the pain in his heart was nothing the half-dead teenager had ever experienced before.

'Yep, defiantly out of it… He normally would be too dense to realize what was going on…'

"What does Voldemort want?"

"I don't know. We are supposed to meet him at the Hogheads or else…"

Harry realized that this was in his own hands without any help from any of his friends for the first time. This was the opportunity he has been wanting, yet fearing. Could he do all that was expected of him? Or would he fall on his face and have to live through all the disappointment of letting Voldemort win?

"When?"

Danny threw a crumpled note at the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry read over the note and cursed in parseltongue. Angry, vivid sparks of lightning shot out of his hand, burning the note to cinders.

Harry left his friend to calm down. Harry knew that the best way for Danny to get out of an abnormal mood was to be alone.

He walked into the shared bedroom and took out the contacts and removed the magically created streaks in his black hair.

Harry sighed as took out his earring while pulling off his shirt.

He changed out of the bloody clothed from the battle—the blood being mainly his own—and attempted to make his hair behave without the help of an elastic.

'Why now?'

Harry closed his eyes while trying to figure out what the heck he was going to do. He needed to have Danny near him to make sure the vampire doesn't do something stupidly reckless.

This seemed impossible with Hogwarts starting in under a month.

He really doubted Dumbledore would allow him to let a heart-broken vampire stay at the learning facility. Unless he didn't know it was Danny…

Harry could barge into the Order's headquarters saying Danny and Serenity had disappeared… Danny could pose as a pet wolf that could be, well, Danny's pet that Harry wanted close because it reminded him of his missing friend and as protection because he was scared!

Since when could Harry make up deceptive plans? Maybe _that's_ why the Sorting Hat wanted him in Slytherin…?

Harry shook himself out of his little daze and yawned.

How could he be tired? He just slept for ever twenty-four hours! Harry never answered that. He fell on the floor, fast asleep.

* * *

Voldemort wandered out of his study. He needed to check on a certain guest of his.

The Dark Lord carefully climbed up the many sets of winding stairs where the top floor was. It was the smallest and was the perfect place to place important hostages without angering the people who are being black-mailed or charged a ransom.

It consisted of four rooms: a bedroom, bathroom, small library, and a room with a table to eat.

Voldemort finally reached the final step and walked right into the library where a certain veela was most likely to be.

Sure enough, the girl was there sitting upside down on a chair with a book. Voldemort was forcibly reminded of Dawn when they first met. His wife was slightly eccentric like that.

"What do you want?" the girl that he only knew as Venustas growled. Her now honey eyes flashed. He forgot her real name. Weren't her eyes blue…?

"I took out my contacts if you're wondering."

How did women always do that? It was like they **always** knew when you were confused.

The female leader of the Nundus glared at him.

Voldemort quickly composed himself, not wanting to show he was slightly intimidated by the teenager in front of him.

"My, oh, my. Aren't you a **little** feisty thing?" He accentuated little because this girl was tiny when you actually saw her!

The girl mumbled something that to Voldemort sounded like, "You should see the imp Dan corrupted…."

Why did a vampire corrupt a magical creature?

The one time he wanted the feminine brand of ESP to come through, it didn't.

"I really doubt you came up here to point out I'm a shrimp." If she didn't consider herself feisty, Riddle was scared to see what she **does**.

"You are a blunt person, aren't you?"

The teenager raised an eyebrow in a way that screeched "so?"

"How old are you? I'm curious about who managed to prank Hogwarts of all places?"

"Everyone's a minor 'less some person took an aging potion and didn't tell me. Which for some odd reason I doubt because the only person able to make potions is Harry and he sucks at it," the girl snapped in all her smartass-ness and bluntness. This girl was a smartass, blunt, sarcastic, to-the-point, and way-too-smart-for-her-own-good.

'Wait… A bunch of **children** has been the ones wrecking havoc on the magical world?'

"Are you trying to catch bugs? There **are** better ways than leaving your mouth open…" He immediately closed his mouth.

"I thought you went all snaky like a billion years ago… Is that why you were trying to catch bugs? Huh, huh, huh?" He suddenly remembered her name was Serenity. She was insane!

"Where ever did that come from, child?"

"HEY! I'm fifteen. I'm not a child. I'm the mature one according to the two morons who comes up with the weird stuff."

Voldemort raised his eyebrow. 'Yeah…defiantly not a child… The pout and whine tell me something different…'

He rolled his eyes and left. 'Note to self,' he started to think when he saw what was left of Serenity's lunch, 'tell house elves to limit sugar…'

Voldemort gave a yawn. He glanced at a conveniently place clock and saw he had time to take a nap.

He headed to Dawn's and his bedroom and laid down on the bed.

Soon, he welcomed the darkness of sleep.

Or, not…

* * *

"Not again," Potter moaned.

"Why are you taking a nap in the afternoon, Potter?"

"I didn't… I dropped unconscious."

"You mean you fainted."

"Maybe…" Potter looked around the place where the two enemies' minds linked suspiciously like something was going to pop up and jabber away all his secrets.

"Hey… Why are **YOU **taking a nap, Voldie?"

Voldemort closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Potter, you haven't been hitting the fire-whiskey again, have you?"

Riddle inwardly smirked at the younger wizard's reaction.

"Who told you that!"

"A little raven."

"I really hate her sometimes…" was mumbled under the boy's breath.

"Out of curiosity, why did your people go on a pranking spree two days ago?"

"It was only four of us for the record. Me, Ren, that munchkin that has been corrupted by Dan, and Dan. We were bored and it was my birthday. That's the best excuse we have ever came up with."

"Nice grammar, Potter."

"Shut up."

"Is that any way to treat your elders?"

"Hypocrite."

"I'm your elder; I don't have to go through your lecturing."

"What about Dumbles? You don't listen to him."

"Dumbles?"

"Nickname, Danny did it."

"How could the same vampire that nearly killed my right hand be this same person who seems quite immature?"

Potter shrugged his shoulders. "I'm his friend, not his keeper."

"You live with him."

"I know. I blame him for any of my mental problems I may have."

"You are nice."

"I know."

"Hey… Where am I…?" a new voice pondered.

"Danny, why and how are you here?" Potter murmered.

Voldemort spun around and found him inches away from Caligo. Or at least who he thought was Caligo. This boy had dark blue eyes, messy non-streaked hair, but still had the same body type/height.

"Hello, Caligo."

"Where am I? Why are you here? What's going on? Are you real? Did I drink too much again?" This boy, no man, was on the brink of a panic attack it seemed.

"In order… We are at where Voldie and minds' link. I fainted, he fell asleep," at this point Potter jabbed a thumb towards his direction, "I think the link we have did something to the link Voldie and I share and dragged you in, yes I'm real, and you probably did drink too much again and passed out. Ohh… That's a better word than faint. I passed out for some odd reason, not fainted."

"Did you get into mystash again?"

"No!"

"I'm still here you know." As amusing as that was, he was a dark lord and shouldn't be ignored.

"Where did you come from?" The boy was defiantly about to have a mental breakdown… If he knew that Caligo was mentally unstable he might not have even bothered...

"Breathe! Stupid, BREATHE!"

The taller boy took in a deep breath and calmed down slightly.

Voldemort decided to ask if the boys were going to the conference thing the Ministry of Morons set up.

"Are you two going to the conference that the moron running our country set up so he could make money by making it safe for people to go shopping more?"

"What are-"

"you talk-"

"ing a-"

"bout?"

"Don't do that. You don't get the Daily Prophet, do you?"

"No…" Potter replied with question in his eyes.

"Here."

* * *

Voldemort threw Harry the paper. He really wanted to know why he needed to read this…

Harry figured it out when he saw the headline.

**_Minister of Magic Requests Presence of Opposing Sides for Easier Lives _**

_By Rita Skeeter _

_On August 1, 2006, Minister Fudge gave a nation address about the problems of the war happening as you read this. _

_He was quoted saying: "The children need school supplies, adults need goods to survive, and many other needs or hard to achieve. I ask for the presence of the leaders of the Order of the Phoenix, the Dark Order, and the Nundus, or Albus Dumbledore, the Dark Lord, Tremo Caligo, Occultus Levis, and Venustas Phoebus if you must. Their presence is wanted on August 12th of this year of 2006 at the Atrium of the Ministry. I am asking for the formation of neutral areas where people can be safe! Thank you. I want this message posted in every newspaper possible for more likely of a chance of them being informed. I once again beg for their presence. _

_If any of the five mentioned are reading this, please come out and come to the conference. If you care about this world, you should come. _

Harry gave a snort at how Fudge was handling this. It was funny sometimes how stupid he was. Why would Voldemort get the Daily Prophet? Why does he actually?

"Why do you get the Daily Prophet?"

"Really, you're a Dark Lord. Aren't you supposed to know _everything_?"

Voldemort seemed to ignore the boys and went on to another topic.

"Since you two are already here… We are having our little negotiation, _now_."

* * *

Da, da, da, da. Da, da, da, da, DAAAAAA. Da, da, da ,da. Don't ask how I get these ideas in my head...


	11. The Deal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song 'Over the Rainbow'**

_**See any other chapter for heading… **_

This is slightly OOC for some characters… I mean really OOC… Also, Harry has a link with Moldyshorts, so he knows if Riddle is sincere. I think I spelled Marvolo wrong...

* * *

**_Chapter 11 _**

_**The Deal**_

"**Since you two are already here… We are having our little negotiation, _now."

* * *

_**

The two teenagers in wherever-they-were gulped. This wasn't exactly what they really needed right now…

"Why ever are you so down? I just want to talk." That statement was said too sweetly for Voldemort to be in his right mind. Woah... 'Voldemort and sweet don't belong in the same sentence!'

'Maybe _he's_ the one that's drunk…' Danny murmured in Harry's mind.

Harry flipped Danny off behind his back—Voldemort was in front of the two teens—for making it hard to keep a straight face.

"What do you want?" Harry questioned with defeat in his tone.

Voldemort gave a small smirk at the obvious feeling of surrender radiating from Harry.

"I would say your loyalty but I think that's a little much at this moment… I just have a few people that I need out of this war. Once you do the amount I see sufficient to get your friend back, I'll pay you to continue."

"In other words you want us to be your assassins." 'Did Danny say something smart?' Harry added mentally.

'**HEY!'**

Harry snorted.

'They really are linked…' flashed through Voldemort's thoughts.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Dude, you **really** need to stop poking through people's minds. It's rude and not to mention illegal…"

'Vampires...' flashed through both Harry and Voldies's minds, not that they knew that, of course...

"Legal matters or not, do we have a deal?"

The two exchanged looks and said as one—which was quite creepy—"Sure, whatever…"

Voldemort ignored the two's twin-like antics and handed over a list of names. "You don't _have_ to kill them, cripple them or do whatever you did to some of my followers."

Harry put on an innocent face while jabbing a finger at the other Rebellion leader and said, "He did it!"

* * *

Voldemort wasn't really surprised. The vampire seemed to have a warped sense of humor from what he could tell from battles. The teenager _laughed_ as an Order member that was confounded ran into a tree face first. 

"Does draining themdry count...?"

"Why should I know? I'm a human."

"But your wife is of my kind…"

Why do vampires always poke into people's minds?

"It never occurred to me to ask what draining does to one for some odd reason…"

"You don't want to know… The half-bloodsucker behind me that's glaring at the back of my head told me quite vividly… It's gross." Potter gave a shudder from what seemed to be the memory.

* * *

Danny ignored the confused and grossed-out looks and read over the list thrown at him. 

_To Get Rid of List: _

_Dumbledore (High Priority)_

_Potter (if not persuaded)_

_Fudge _

_Umbridge (stupid toad…)_

_Stupid Death Eater that keeps hitting on Dawn… _

_Amelia Bones _

_Orphanage Runner (if still alive) _

_Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody _

_Morons that piss me off will be added

* * *

_

'Hey… According to this, we supposed to kill ya…' Danny mentally whined to Harry. Maybe he didn't seethe 'if not persuaded part?

"Am I supposed to kill myself…? What do you mean if persuaded? We can't get rid of the "stupid Death Eater that keeps hitting on Dawn" if we don't know who that is…"

* * *

Voldemort actually **blushed** and grabbed the list and handed them the "right" one. 

'Oops… I can't believe I gave them that…'

* * *

Harry grabbed the list this time and snorted. 

_To Get Rid of List: _

_Dumbledore _

_Minister Fudge _

_Umbridge _

_Pettigrew _

_Amelia Bones _

_Stu Pid—runner of Surrey Paradise for the Orphaned _

_More will probably be added with time.

* * *

_

"Danny didn't you already kill that orphanage person you grew up at and my relatives dumped me at?"

'WHAT? There's a possibility my son grew up in the hellhole I had to indure?' Voldemort mentally screamed. 'What a second... Already killed the ass?'

"No… I didn't do it! Maybe… Why…?"

"It's the same orphanage on the list, moron."

"I am still here you know." Caligo gave Riddle a look that screamed "so?"

"Let's see… so that's one dead already…"

The boys were ignoring him completely…

"I call Umbridge!"

"Who are you and what did you do with my best mate who is very against killing?"

"You corrupted him."

Voldemort chuckled at that. This was quite funny now that he thought about it.

Two heads swiveled in his direction with shock written on the faces.

"What is it this time?"

"You chuckled!" came the answer from one of the boys. He couldn't tell whom from lack of paying attention. The only difference between the boys' physical appearances was their height anyways.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. 'Why do all the people I meet with a lot of power are insane? It's perky insane too. I can deal with evil insane most of the time. It's perky that I have trouble with…' Voldemort decided he rather keep the little sanity he had left, thank you very much!

Voldemort released his control of the room as it fadedto black as he woke up in his emerald room. Dawn was standing over him with her face inches from his.

"You do know that's creepy to have a vampire looming over you when you wake up, right?" Dawn tossed her head back and laughed loud and clear.

* * *

Harry woke up and found himself on the floor. He got up and looked for where Danny passed out. 

A groan was heard telling Harry he was on the right track. He found Danny on the floor of the kitchen. He was looking kind of green.

Danny ran off to the bathroom where tell-tale signs of vomiting were heard.

Harry threw away the bottle of fire-whiskey that was on the table, laughing to himself.

It was then the reality of what they agreed to decided to kick in.

'Danny is going to have a field day…' was the first thought that came to mind. 'Oh wait a sec.. We're supposed to kill a bunch of peeps, aren't we?'

'How will we cripple Dumbles without killing him? He manipulated me, but he doesn't deserve **that**. My plan to hide Danny really seems ideal right now…'

Harry wandered into the room where the floo network was hooked up.

The flames suddenly flashed emerald. Harry walked up and checked the identification spell. Harry raised an eyebrow when it said Tom Marvalo Riddle and Dawn Riddle.

If any sane person saw that, they would ran away screaming like a chicken with its head cut off while being chased by a chef. But, Harry spent most of the enjoyable time of his childhood with two insane children who have really rubbed off.

Harry shrugged and allowed access.

Two figures elegantly walked into the room. One was obviously Voldie and the other was probably was his wife. The only other logical answer was a relative, which Harry really doubted for _some_ odd reason…

"Voldie?" the woman asked.

'Not another vampire with a mind-prying fetish!'

'I heard that.' Danny was done gagging his guts out.

Danny just walked into the room in all his slightly hangover glory.

"I really need to stop drinking… Why is Voldemort in this room with some unknown vampire?"

Harry groaned at all this. "Didn't I just see you? Are you done vomiting your brains out _Disaster_?"

"Don't call me that, scar head!"

"Brutal vampire."

"Four-eyes."

"Anserine harebrain."

"Wha…? You're mean! You know I don't get big words!" Danny fell on his bum, pouting. Quite funny seeing the feared Tremo Caligo like this...

* * *

"You two do know you are acting like seven-year-olds?" Voldemort really would have kissed his Dawn right then if there weren't people around who would probably throw up. 

"I've matured! Last time they said I acted like a three-year-old with a drinking problem!" Voldemort heartily agreed with whoever they were.

"Does that mean Brother Danny is acting like he should?" an innocent voice asked.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the odd title. 'Where did that voice come from anyway?'

Dawn shrugged.

A little girl with auburn hair walked in the room. She had mischievous olive eyes alight with life.

"There you are, Minds! Where were you?" the male vampire asked.

'Oh no... Not that brat Potter and Serenity have gone on about being the next Caligo!'

Dawn slightly paled at this. Not like you could tell becasue she was really pale anyways...

"Earth. This house. Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high? Somewhere over the rainbow, why, oh, why can't I?"

Tom guessed this was considered normal here by Potter's ignorance of their antics. This girl **was** completely out of her mind it seemed, though.

"Why are you here?"

Voldemort snapped his head back in Potter's direction at his question.

"I don't know… Tommy dragged me along though I kicked and screamed." Dawn was a drama queen to the highest degree.

"I forgot some things. I didn't drag her. She followed me."

"Hi! I'm Mindy! Who you?"

Potter's eye left eye twitched and stated, "Away cretins, away! Danny, get lost and don't come back until you take a sobering potion, or something."

Scurrying was heard as the room was quickly deserted. Voldemort didn't know there were that many "munchkins" hiding in the room.

"Well, what is it?" Potter snapped. A small flash of vivid yellow sparks in his eyes.

'That was different.'

* * *

Harry mentally groaned. 'Why now?' 

"Because Tom felt like it." Harry decided that if Serenity and Danny were siblings, this would be the mother.

"Dawn, please?"

The woman—now known as Dawn—flopped in a chair and started brooding.

"If I wasn't so used to Dan doing that all the time, I would be freaked out…" Harry barely muttered under his breath.

Voldemort laughed at that little statement.

"Seriously, why are you here? If I didn't happen to be by the fireplace then you might've been thrown back by this ward thing I found."

Voldemort didn't care, was ignoring him, or didn't hear it. The Dark Lord went on.

"We need to pick up some of young Serenity's possessions. I needed to talk to you, too."

"Her room is up the steps over there. First door on right. Go in the room with the gold and blue door. That's her room."

Lady Dawn gave a nod and went up the steps.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Voldemort that implied that he could go on.

* * *

"I need a way to contact one of you for obvious reasons. Frankly, I trust you more than Caligo, but you're going to Hogwarts. Is there any-?" 

Voldemort stopped when a disk was tossed at him.

"We use them to communicate. Kind of like walky-talkies, but they run on magic. Press talk and one, then it will contact me. Serenity is two. Danny is three. Don't bother with Danny, he never checks and rarely has it with him. It would be kinda pointless to contact Serenity. I have a plan that Dumbledore will inevitably fall for that will get Danny in at Hogwarts. That I still have to tell Danny about…" The last part was more to himself than Voldemort.

"Your plan is..?"

Potter smirked in a way that reminded Voldemort that he was one of the leaders and founders of a feared rebellion group.

"I am going to play the oh-no-my-friends-have-been-kidnapped-because-of-me person. Serenity went to a bookstore. She didn't come back and Danny went out to look for her. Hours later I get worried and find his mp3 player on the ground in an abandoned alley way with signs of struggle. I am devastated and scared out of my mind. So… I insist on taking Danny's "pet wolf" as protection and company because he got bored and turned it. Guess what his animagus form is? A wolf. If you can't fill in the blanks, I have no idea how you became a dark lord." The boy acted out parts of it with amusment in his Avada Kedavra eyes.

Voldemort's jaw wanted to drop at the plan the Gryffindor's plan.

"Why aren't you in Slytherin, Potter?"

"The Sorting Hat wanted to put me there, but I convinced it to put me into Gryffindor."

"How come no one told me that?"

"Only Danny knows because he has full access to my mind which is no fair 'cause I can only get into his when one of us is in a traumatic experience."

Voldemort winced for the boy. Vampires are one of the most annoying species ever due to their habit of prying into minds illegally. Dawn always did that to him. It had to be worse for Potter because the link made his mind very vulnerable.

"Damn…"

Potter gave a cough to cover up his swear. "Please refrain from swearing please. We don't need to cussed out by munchkins."

Dawn chose that moment to slide down the railing with a trunk following her. 'Thank Salazar that she wore pants…'

"All done!"

Voldemort found him being grabbed by his wife and warped out of what he presumed was the Nundu's headquarters.

He just managed to hear the boy who was probably his son mutter something about giving the munchkins and monsters ideas.

* * *

Whee! I like coffee! Shiny... runs off in the direction where shiny thing is 


	12. The Conference Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's

Rating: T

Spoilers: All (Better safe than sorry...)

Pairings: OC/OC; LV/OC

"Blah"

'Think'

Hiss

_Write _

**Flashback/ memory

* * *

**

Chapter 12

The Conference Preparations

Harry Potter woke up to Mindy jumping up and down on him. The young girl was very hyper. The girl is half elf. He always thought they were peaceful.

"Wake up, Brother Harry, Lee, whatever! Today's the conference! Brother Tre said I could go!" The munchkins knew what to call them when it involved Nundu business amazingly.

Harry groaned and dragged himself out of bed. Danny had streaked his raven hair scarlet permanently when the plan to sneak Danny into Hogwarts succeeded. Dumbles fell for it so the boy could sleep in.

In fact, Harry had a very pleasant dream about Dumbly's stupidity.

* * *

**The Order of the Phoenix was having a meeting on August 9, 2006. Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something when the fire turned emerald and Harry Potter stumbled inwith a large cut along his chestwith a black wolf snarling at his heels like a guard dog. **

"**Harry what happened?" Dumbledore immediately asked as soon he realized what was going on. **

"**Th-they're g-gone…" the savior stuttered out. **

**Remus quickly gave his cub a calming potion so he could think straight. He got Harry to take his shirt off so his cut could be healed.**

"**What happened?" **

**Harry seemed to be still distraught, but was calm enough to answer. **

"**Last night, one of my friends I'm staying with, Serenity, got in a fight with my other friend, Danny. I didn't think anything of it for this was common. I don't what it was about, but Serenity got so ticked that she stormed out of the house. She never came back… If she was going somewhere, she would have snuck back and grab some of her stuff so I knew she was probably in danger becauseall of her stuff was still there in her room. I told Danny that and he looked ashamed and said he would go look for her. I was worried it might be Voldemort, so I insisted on coming with him." **

**Harry took a deep breath. The Order immediately knew something had soon happened. **

"**For those who don't know this, Danny is half vampire. He was able to pick up Serenity's scent with the wolf sitting next to me. Danny is probably legally insane and got really bored and forgot to feed. So he turned his pet wolf. Shadow is a vampire wolf so he has very good senses." **

"**Serenity's scent was tracked down to a deserted alley. By then it was night—a few hours ago—so I was worried about the orphans and abandoned children my friends kindly took in. We both had our guard down until Shadow—the wolf for the record—started snarling at something or someone behind us. We naturally both turned around and saw three cloaked figures. Two male and one female. It was soon obvious that they were the Nundu leaders when I saw their eyes.**

"'**Hello Harry, Dante, you can come with us the easy way or the hard way. I prefer the hard way, but my family doesn't always agree with me.' The tallest who I presumed was Caligo said this with this insane glint in his creepy eyes. Danny's vampire side kicked in and found that Caligo was a threat. Caligo is a vampire. Phoebus is a full veela. This is important later. Anyways, Danny hissed and bared his fangs and Caligo viscously returned it. They both lunged at each other and you know battled until Caligo threw him back with whatever those things are called that only dark, powerful ones can do. Danny was knocked unconscious but not before Shadow bit Phoebus on the ankle. Caligo and Levis exchanged looks. Levis started throwing spells at Shadow and me in what seemed to be a last ditch effort to get me. He stopped when Caligo grabbed Danny and healed Phoebus and warped I think Danny called it. Levis tried hitting me with Imperious and a slashing curse. Only the slashing hit. Once he saw his friends were gone and it was pointless to try to disable me then, he apparated _silently_." **

"**Why does it matter what Phoebus and Caligo are in your story except knowing what we are up against, Potter?" Moody asked. **

**Harry looked uncertain, but soon continued. **

"**I don't know if I'm paranoid or not, but I find it odd that a trio of close friends that happen to be a vampire, veela, and wizard would put in so much effort in capturing another trio of the same make. Isn't that too weird to be a coincidence?" **

"**He does have a point." **

**Dumbledore thought for a moment. His eyes quickly widened. **

"**I think they are looking for successors. Harry, you said the Nundu leaders couldn't get rid of Shadow?" **

**Harry nodded and mentally smirked at how well his plan was working. **

"**I think he should accompany you to Hogwarts this term for your own safety with Tom and those three mischief makers after you." **

'**I don't care.' **

**Dumbledore jerked his head in the direction of the wolf. **

"**You can talk?" **

'**No, I am breaking into your mind and sending you a message that no one else can hear. Vampire, remember?' **

"**Yes, Harry, please bring him."

* * *

**

Harry groaned again and grabbed his contacts. His now golden eyes blinked sleepily at his reflection. Harry gelled his hair into spikes and charmed to tips to be green. Gryffindor, or not, Harry would always like the color green. Harry used the wonder of muggle cosmetics to hide his scar from view. It was amazing how a few changes made such a huge difference.

'Why didn't Fudgey set a time for this damn conference?'

'He's a moron. What do you expect?' Danny snapped back.

'Oops… didn't mean to wake you up, Dan.'

All Harry got was a _very_ graphic description made of swear words telling how sorry Harry really was and how apologetic Dante was in return.

Harry resisted the urge to vomitat that vivid imageand wandered into the bedroom while throwing his shirt at the boy he considered to be a brother.

"Potter, I'm not the hamper."

Mindy was hopping up and down like a kangaroo on coffee with her pointed ears wiggling.

Orbis the snake gave a snort and turned green.

Orbis wasn't a King snake like they thought, but some rare breed that was able to change its appearance. Harry couldn't remember the name to save his life.

You wanna come, Orb? Harry hissed to his snake.

Sure! Who knew snakes could chirp?

Harry brushed his teeth and all those morning rituals before pulling on a black shirt that Danny picked out with some rude saying on it.

Harry looked down to see what it said.

"'Hello, stupid'?"

Danny dragged himself out of bed and shrugged. Harry rolled his eyes and went in the bathroom to change into his jeans. Normally he wouldn't care, but Mindy was in the room and didn't like seeing him in his boxers, though Danny was always running around in his due to lack of wearing pajamas. Not fair... Not that Harry wanted to run around in his underwear or anything…

Harry pulled on his jeans and grabbed the combat boots he was forced to wear to make him seem taller.

Harry let Orbis slither up his shoulders and became royal blue with silver eyes. The snake was kind of annoying when it came to that…

Danny was finally up out of bed and pulling a shirt on that pretty much screamed "Girls come here!" which was pretty normal for the quite flirty vampire.

The boy was already wearing a pair of baggy black pants with so many chains Harry had no idea how the vampire walked in them.

Harry went down stairs, into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Harry gagged as he opened the refrigerator with all the pre-packaged blood that Danny had.

Harry looked farther in until he found some bagels. They really needed to go grocery shopping…

Danny tripped down the steps with Mindy sliding down the railing.

Harry really hated the Dark Lady for giving the elf ideas.

"Come on Minds; let's take off the glamour that made you look human…"

Mindy's eyes lit up and she bounced up and down again.

Harry rolled his eyes and removed the spell.

The little girl now had dirty blonde hair but still had those olive eyes. Her skin was tanner and her ears were very pointed now. She grew a lot taller than any six-year-old should. 'So not fair...' In a few years, Mindy would be taller than him.

Harry bit into his bagel and gave Orbis a bit of meat that was lying around. She would eat anything that was from an animal.

Harry held the rest of his bagel up high when the six-year-old tried to grab it. He handed the monster her own bagel so he could eat his in peace.

Danny gave a small laugh as he grabbed the blood that was earlier grossing his friend out and dumped it in a mug like it was coffee. The teenaged half-vampire took a sip and licked the excess of his lips.

"Want some?" Danny impishly asked.

Harry snorted and said, "Danny drink your blood so we can get going. I'm going to call an older monster to watch the house. Minds will come with us because I trust her unsupervised by Serenity or myself like I trust you."

A few minutes later, a tall teenager with golden blonde hair stumbled in. Her cyan eyes had slight tears in them from the memories.

"Danny! Harry! Do you know if Serenity is okay..?"

"She is supposedly, Ellie. Can you watch the munchkins minus the imp behind me during the conference? Danny and Mindy are coming too so they will be out of your hair and into mine, Voldie's, Dumbles's, maybe Ren's, and Fudge's."

"Thank Merlin for that."

Danny pouted and whined, "You two are mean."

"Sure, I'll watch them. I'm used to them, remember? I am only a couple months younger than Serenity."

Ellie was fifteen and the only other witch or wizard in the whole corporation besides Harry.

"Don't you need to go…?"

"Oh, yeah… We do."

The three quickly went outside to the Ministry building.

* * *

Fudge was calmly reclining in the plush chair at his desk in his extravagant office.

Umbridge suddenly popped in and sweetly said, "Minister, the Nundu leaders have arrived and so has the Dark Lord and Lady."

Fudge sputtered out his expensive coffee he was drinking.

It was 8 o'clock a.m.!

Show them in here I guess until the conference room is ready. Tell me when Dumbledore gets here too while we're at it."

Umbridge disappeared and six figures came in. Why was there a little girl...?

"Sorry, I doan trus' Minds 'ere a' home withou' Ven or I there. She is a very impish elf." The speaker was the shortest male who Fudge realized was Occultus Levis himself. Why does he have a slight cockney accent?

"Don't call me that, Lee," the shorter woman whined in an accent that was a mix between an American and British. She then turned around and stood on her toes and wiped a drop of what appeared to be blood off of whom Fudge assumed was Tremo Caligo.

The man rolled his eyes and pulled a blood pop out of his pocket and started sucking on it.

"That is alright. I am Cornelius Fudge, Prime Minister of Britain's magical population. I called you here today in hope of creating a neutral area for all to be safe from battles."

The Dark Lord and Lady who have been silent so far exchanged exasperated looks.

'Was it something I said…?'

"Of course i' was somethin' yeh sai', dunderhea'. Yeh jus' wan' money from people fer yer _dear_ ministry," Caligo snapped in a very strong cockney accent.

Levis elbowed Caligo in the ribs, but Caligo just stuck his tongue out in return.

"Tre, sto' goin' through people's min's. I's very ru'e."

"Yes Mother…"

Caligo yawned showing a pair of very sharp looking fangs.

"V-vampire!"

"So…?" the Nundu leader said as one—which made a really weird sounding accent.

"What ever do you have against vampires, Minister?" You-Know-Who asked with annoyance in his tone.

"They are evil, murdering corpses with no morals at all!" Fudge had forgotten that he could easily be killed by any of the people in this room. Except maybe the young lass.

Instead of the single hiss he thought was coming, he got two hisses. The Dark Lady Umbra was a vampire, too!

Phoebus ignored this.

"Anyways… I'm Venustas Phoebus, Spiky behind me is Occultus Levis, and the bloodsucker planning your demise is Tremo Caligo."

The woman took hercloak off and threw it at Levis—who ducked—and it hit Caligo. This woman was flawless!

"Why does ev'ryone tink I'm a clothes hamper t'day?"

"They're weird, Brother Tre!" the elf chirped with her dirty blonde hair bouncing up and down in its ponytail.

"Tha's my girl!" the tall vampire said with pride in his crimson eyes.

Dumbledore walked in the office right then.

"I'm sorry I am the last one here. You didn't set a time and I'm guessing I am the only here who decided that meant to come early. Oh, and Madame Umbridge said the conference room is ready."

Fudge sent the Headmaster a thankful look and led the odd ensemble to the conference room.

* * *

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the fear radiating from Fudge's body position. 'What happened that made him so thankful to be out of there?'

A little hand tugged at his robes. He looked down and there was a little girl that seemed to be elvin.

"And who are you, little girl. Where are your guardians?"

Dumbledore had the feeling that this was one of the orphans the Nundus took in.

"Me Melinda, but eveyone call me Mindy, or Minds. Broter Tre and Lee are over there and Sister Venus is behind you on the wight. Me have a question."

Dumbledore looked to his right and sure enough the fair Venustas was looking at the two of them with amusement in her blue eyes. She shrugged in a way that said "I have no idea what she is doing so don't look at me."

Harry was right in assuming she was a veela. If you actually saw her you could tell instantly.

"And your question is, my girl?"

"Do you **weally **have a phoenix Mr. Dumbles? I'm not your girl! That's gross, Mr. Dumbles." Dumbledore wasn't a teacher and headmaster for nothing and quickly saw the fleeting sparkle of mischief in the little girl's eyes.

He noticed that Venustas coughed in a way that showed she was covering laughter.

"Yes I do. Who put you up to this?"

Phoebus's shoulders started to shake with silent laughter. Was this girl always like that? Why was she here anyways?

"No wone."

"Mindy, go see if Voldemort **really** has a big snake, or ask Lee if he really has a pet snake that just happens to be draped around his shoulders."

"Okay!" The Elvin girl hopped over to Tom and who was probably his wife.

"Sorry about that. She was raised by Tre who I trust to be a mature adult about as far as I can throw him. Considering he is about eight inches taller than me and who knows how much more heavy, that ain't far. I wouldn't be surprised if she just picked up another one of his lovely habits of asking innocent questions in a rude way. That's why she is here because we don't trust her not to terrorize the girl who offered to watch everyone else while we were gone."

Dumbledore realized the female leader was sincerely apologizing about Melinda's behavior. The little girl must have always been like that... Scary... 'What a second what did she call me?'

"Dumbles?"

"I think Lee made it up when he had too much caffeine. He has this weird pet name fetish. Be flattered he knows who you are because he is a little dense sometimes and almost as bad with names as he is with potions. He has a sixty-forty chance of blowing up the cauldron he's that bad. The sixty being when the potion blows up."

Dumbledore chuckled at that. He really shouldn't be surprised. He had tried to sneak a spy into their incorporation and it didn't work that well. The only thing that was picked up was that it was a close-knit group that was like a huge familyand was very easy-going unless you did something hideously wrong like kill another member for on reason. It was like a muggle foster home now that he thought about it.

The spy was calmly escorted out when their real intentions were figured out by telling the majority that they were too old but leaving a message for Dumbledore warning him of what would happen if he tried that again.

They passed the statue that was broken during the battle earlier that summer and it was s good as new.

Dumbledore couldn't help but notice all the powerful individuals from all the non-light side sneered at the fountain showing wizards' superiority over magical creatures. He noted that the Dark and Grey had something in common.

They soon reached the conference room, finally.

"Finally, we can get this over with. Get away from me, brat!" Tom yelled.

The little girl giggled and hid behind her taller "Brother's" leg.

This was going to be a long conference... Dumbledore knew it in his very bones.

* * *


	13. The Conference and First Kill

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own the OC's and the poem near the end.

Warning: Umbridge dies.

A/N: This will be the last update until school ends because I have finals and don't have that much time. Harry and Danny goes to Hogwarts next chapter finally. Be ware... this chapter is weird...

* * *

**_Chapter 13 _**

**_The Conference and First Kill _**

Voldemort groaned as the little devil known as Mindy asked idiotic questions to him.

Why did he know why the sky was blue?

They finally reached the blasted conference room.

'Why did I come to this damn thing again?' For once Dawn didn't answer.

The assorted crowd sat down into the provided chairs with the scamp sitting in Caligo's, Dante's, whatever's lap.

Fudge stood up and puffed his chest out in a way that said, "I am better than you so obey me," that didn't describe the puny man at all.

"Dude, stop pretending to be our superior and crap so we can get this frigging thing over with." Serenity would be Serenity no matter what it seemed. His captive had a bit of spunk and was very blunt.

Fudge opened and closed his mouth in a way that reminded the Dark Lord of a fish.

"'Ere fishy, fishy, fishy. 'Ere fishy!" Potter and Caligo simultaneously said. Those two really should start using their link for something useful…

The accents those two were faking was getting on his nerves swiftly. It was quite obnoxious, but Caligo's was the worse one. Miss Serenity's was less obvious but hid how she really talked perfectly.

The little monster—Voldemort now knew why the Nundu leaders called some of the children they take care of monsters—giggled and shouted, "FISHY, FISHY! I LIKE FISHIES!"

Dawn gave a small laugh at the trio's plus one behavior. The three were letting all hell loose when they couldn't get in trouble. Well they could, but who would dare?

Oh... the old fool would in all his grandfatherly glory. Or great-great-great-great-great grandfather for the teenagers' cases.

Dumbledore cleared his throat showing he was about to lecture the four minors on their behavior.

"You three should act-." He never got to finish by a bolt of **LIGHTNING** barely missing the ancient headmaster.

Potter smirked and blew the smoke off his smoking hand. Since when could Potter do that? That does explain the vivid yellow spark in his eyes earlier this month though…

"What was that?" the enraged fool calmly demanded.

One of the reasons he hated the geezer was that he **never** got angry it seemed. The old man was always calm it seemed. The man never raised his voice. It was impossible to get a rise out of him!

"Mr. Dumbles, a big yellow thing hit you! Do you need glasses because you're really old? It was really big and bright and YELLOW! I like yellow. Do you?"

Voldemort chocked on his held back laugh the elf may be frustrating, but she could lighten up any situation it seemed.

"Mind's, Dum-dum, shu' up. I wan' ter go back ter sleep so le's ge' this damn thin' over with…" Caligo whined. Whining vampires who won't hesitate to kill… What has this world come to?

"I do agree with the maniac." Those were the first words he spoke this whole time except for yelling at that brat.

"Like yeh shoul' be talkin'…" Potter muttered.

Voldemort ignored that comment and went on.

"Why are we here, Minister Fudge? I am not the only one with better things to do."

The Minister seemed shocked at the fact he was addressing him with respect and blanked ever more for a few moments.

"Oh… uh… um… You see… Yes… Um… Unh…" the moron sputtered.

Dawn and Caligo exchanged looks and nodded. Their gazes turned to the Minister.

"He tryin' ter say tha' he wan's us ter sign a treaty' thin' so peoples could go shop and crap."

"He also is asking us to make it because he is too incompetent to make it himself."

"Umbra… Please stop going through people's heads for no reason and plotting with younger men."

Dawn gave her husband a look and said, "Are you sure that you aren't jealous…?"

JEALOUS! Why would he be jealous of the boy who was probably his son looked at his wife?

Voldemort forgot were he was and indignantly sputtered out, "W-why would I-I be jealous of someone old enough to be my son or grandson?"

"That's what they **all** say, dude."

* * *

Tom was acting human. It brought joy to Dumbledore's heart knowing that he wasn't completely lost, yet.

He even looked like he would have at forty if he didn't do those horrid rituals. Did he get rid of the horcruxes? Was this possible?

Dumbledore was jerked out of his hopeful thinking by shouting voices.

A verbal fight broke out between Levis and Tom. It was getting quite heated.

"Moronic little boys who don't knowtheir place shouldn't mess in adult matters."

"At least my head isn't stuffed up my ass with all my high and mighty band of morons."

"Such big words for someone so little."

"Well at least I—"

Dumbledore flinched at the description the younger man gave. Hereally didn't need that visual. Not too mention it was impossible...

"QUEIT!" Phoebus yelled at the top of her impressive lungs. How a petite woman could be so loud was beyond him.

"We need to get this over with. People, start listing ideas I'll write them down if that will get us going. Mindy, Tre, shut up. Don't even start, just shut up."

"I suggest Diagon Alley, and Knockturn Alley are deemed neutral areas. They have a variety of products, by eachother, and have a convenient location for most." Dumbledore suggested this though he wanted Hogwarts. He would mention it when it cooled down. **If** it ever calmed down that was.

"Thank you!" Miss Phoebus exasperatedly yelled as she grabbed a book that seemed to be filled with paper and a muggle writing utensil and quickly scribbled it down.

"Do you want a quill, Miss…?" Minister Fudge asked the veela while holding out a quill and parchment.

Dumbledore felt an ominous feeling when her co-leaders flinched and backed away like something was going to combust.

The blonde twitched and suddenly grabbed the quill. The woman had an insane glint in her eye as she shredded the feathers of while yelling, "DIE, DIE, DIE, YOU **EVIL** THING! **_DIE_**!" She soon sunk under the table still shredding the quill and the other five that were sitting on the table. Dumbledore watched as a delicate hand reach up and grab the quill next to him.

"Yeh jus' **had** ter offer her a quill…" Levis mumbled while grabbing the book and utensil.

"What is her problem…?" Tom's wife hesitantly asked. The deadly beauty looked down underneath the table where the other woman was shredding a neon pink quill. And to think it was his favorite one too... Rest in peace, old friend. Rest in peace. And avoid psycho veela from now on...

"Yeh doan wanna know…" Caligo replied.

"Le' 'er be. Any other suggestions tha' actually make sense…?"

Fudge had that pompous attitude that he showed at the beginning again. He said, "As my right as your leader, I demand this building remain protected and that you leave it be."

Tom actually laughed a normal laugh as he got tears in his scarlet eyes from all his laughter. His wife was snuggling in his chest laughing her ebony head off.

The Nundu leaders plus one weren't any better.

The little girl was giggling and the two men were using the other for support from falling out of there chairs.

A thump from under the table proved that Venus had stopped her shredding of the quills and fell over from that quite ridiculous statement.

Dumbledore almost jumped when the lady climbed into the empty chair between him and Fudge. She shook her already tussled hair efficiently hitting the Minister.

"Are you serious?" The blonde asked between her more composed laughtercompared to the other people in the room.

Fudge seemed put out and sharply said, "Of course I am. I am the Minister, the most powerful wizard in Britain."

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of Saturn." Was she being sarcastic…?

"Une, the mos' powerful wizard is either across from meh or tryin' no' ter fall ou' o' 'is chair laughin' due to 'is wife buryin' her face in 'is ches' ter control _'er_ laughter. Deux, I really doubt tha' any one 'ere gives a ra' arse tha' yer Minister 'sides Dumbledore. Trois, Ven and Tre aren't wizards and doan have ter listen ter yeh. I doan thin' Ms. Voldie is either." Occultus Levis said this calmly considering the circumstances.

Dumbledore felt a swell of self-pride when the boy said he was probably the most powerful wizard. It made him feel appreciated to hear that from a potential threat.

"B-bu-ut… I-I'm m-minist-ster."

"Who cares?"

Tom finally calmed down enough to step in before Fudge was killed.

"Does anyone have any real suggestions? I really do have things I much be rather doing."

No one said anything.

Tom caught his eye and gestured towards the magical parchment that bonded people to their word. So he wanted to word it together for **fairness?

* * *

**

Two of the most powerful wizards of all time sat down by one another for the first time in agreement in many years and started to word the treaty.

It read:

* * *

_Under no circumstances will any of the signing parties attack an innocent unprovoked without reason in Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, or Hogsmede without immediate danger to themselves and loved ones. _

_This also includes the entry buildings like the Leaky Cauldron. _

_This will come into effect August 15, 2006 and last until further notice. _

_If any signer or a follower, soldier, volunteer, fighter, ect. break this treaty, they will be magically drained for a certain amount of time depending on the severity of the action. Pranks of good nature and non-dangerous means are allowed. _

_This contract will be bound to the magic of the signer until it is expired.

* * *

_

At the bottom were many lines that were meant for signatures.

They were filled by the signatures of Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort, Lady Umbra, Tremo Caligo, Occultus Levis, Venustas Levis, Cornelius Fudge, and Melinda Caligo. Why Tremo's adopted daughter/sister—no one knew how they were related—was there and signed no one knows.

The odd group walked out of the room that they were in for many hours and were swarmed by the press. It was then the more deviant individuals of the group realized that they could do anything here and there was no temporary truce.

A vivid bolt of lightning barely missed the Minister as he made his way to his office.

A certain bookworm we all know and love—though some may hate her at the moment—screamed.

The Nundu leader, Levis, was trying to kill Fudge!

Aurors rushed to the sight and quickly shot spells at the shortest male.

A well aimed ball of light hit Umbridge in the back as she fled to her office. The cruel woman fell to the ground in the reflective light from a mirror.

The audience of wizards and witches all mobbed towards the exit. No one wanted to get caught in the crossfire or wanted to become targets themselves.

* * *

Fudge had almost made it to the haven of his office when a flash of black passed him.

He was faced with Tremo Caligo blocking his door-way.

"Bye-bye fool," was the only warning he got before a flash of green light missed him by millimeters.

There was a mirror on the door and the spell flashed back.

Fudge realized that it was the Unforgivable Killing Curse. He quickly fell to the ground in hope of dodging it and Caligo not killing him with his bare hands.

He heard his assistant, Umbridge, shout and heard a thump behind him.

He whirled around and found her on the floor dead beneath a smirking Levis. He wasn't the target at all! She was!

Levis gave a small nod aimed above Fudge's shoulder.

Fudge quickly turned around at the reminder of the dangerous creature behind him that wouldn't hesitate to kill him, Minister or not.

Tremo haughtily bowed and disappeared in the fading of the shadows.

Levis threw down what seemed to be a ball and they were all gone. Even the Dark Lord and Lady… Well, except for a shocked Dumbledore.

The only thing left was a poem that read:

_My, oh my! _

_Looked who died! _

_The evil toad from Hell! _

_She made all the children feel unwell. _

_Her methods (and mind) were unsound. _

_This made her fate tightly bound. _

_Who is to blame? _

_Who will feel shame? _

_Will anyone care? _

_Does anyone dare? _

_We won't be stopped. _

_Heaven forbid us being topped. _

_Look out when you sleep. _

_And please don't weep. _

_No one innocent will be hit. _

_Our victims deserve everything they get. _

_From the Nundu's.

* * *

_

In Voldemort's headquarters, a note was left that read:

_Two down. How many to go? We don't know!

* * *

_

Harry clenched his fist and broke the mirror in front of him.

Was it all worth killing her?

He killed…

Umbridge was his first kill of what seemed to be many to come.

Harry ran off into the bathroom andhurled.

This was too much...

Why did a bunch of foolish children think they could change the wizarding world? It was impossible without force he was very against, but he just used it...

What was happening to him?

* * *

Dun da da da DA... 


	14. To Hogwarts We Go!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Harry. I own Danny, Serenity, Ellie, Dawn, and all the ickle munchkins though! My mom made the dynamite comment up.

Rating: T for death, language, mention of being drunk,& other stuff probably that I can't even think of.

"Talk"

'Think'

All other stuff like flashbacks aren't in this chapter.

A/N: Hogwarts finally started! I was planning on starting it in like Chapter Nine or Ten. Gah... On the bright side... I aced all my finals with atleast three being 100. Whee! I have a 112 in English not counting that. Do you think I'm going to pass that subject? Explanation on why Harry killed the ugly toad... A lot of stuff gets explained but more questions come up. I think I'm confusing myself on where I'm going with this...

* * *

**_Chapter 14_**

_**To Hogwarts We Go! **_

Harry groaned as he dragged his trunk through Kings Cross Station. Danny was the brawn, not him! Speaking of Danny… He was trotting along next to him with a blue collar around his neck that was connected to the leash in Harry's hand. He was in his wolf form obviously… The vampire could only warp them so far from the house where Ellie and others were watching the house for them during the school year.

Harry gave a sigh of relief as he found a trolley cart to dump his trunk into it. Harry quickly made sure Orbis was secured in her cage.

He approached Platform Nine and Ten.

He was a little ticked at Danny for tricking him into killing Umbridge. He didn't send Avada Kedavra, but a minor mage spell that rarely killed the victim. The circumstances were that it over-powered her and her body couldn't take the physical strain. This spell was known as _Dreno_. All you had to do was think of what you wanted to get rid of. Harry was aiming to drain Fudge of his magic. The reflection made the power multiply by tenfold and Umbridge couldn't fight the powerful enchantment. 'It wasn't my fault.' He kept telling himself that but had trouble believing it.

As payback, he didn't tell Dan how you got into the platform when he asked and immediately went to bed where his mind was protected.

Harry sent a smirk at his friend-disguised-as-a-pet and ran through the barrier dragging his friend along.

Danny closed his eyes as if he were waiting for the impact. Harry laughed at the vampire's expression of awe at the station. He rarely experienced magical places. When the vampire did, it was at a raid they crashed and he wasn't paying all that much attention for some odd reason...

Harry laughed at his friend's face as he dragged the wolf onto the train and into the compartment where they usually sat.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were already there. Hedwig was nearby in a cage. The three hadn't noticed him and his entourage of pets yet by their conversation they seemed engrossed in.

"We have to apologize to Harry as soon as we see him." Hermione looked quite anxious as she rambled on about how she should have never done that.

Harry and "Shadow" exchanged amused looks and waited for them to notice he was leaning against the doorway.

"I know. I never knew how lonely I was without my best mate. Imagine how he feels with two of his other best friends captured and likely dead…" Ron could actually have **deep** thoughts!

'The vampire-fearing boy actually said something smart?'

"I did tell you it would come and bite you in your asses, right?" Ginny asked in smug fashion.

"Shut up, Gin. We already told you we would tell Harry we dragged you into it so bugger off."

Ginny had a roguish glint in her brown eyes and calmly stated, "You two **do** know he is right behind you in the doorway grinning, right?"

Harry laughed as Danny howled in laughter, literally.

* * *

"How much did you hear?" Hermione embarrassedly asked. 

'Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?'

Hermione jolted as a voice asked her a question in her head.

Next to Harry's feet, was a pitch-black wolf with blue eyes. 'It looks a bit like Snuffles,' was her initial thought.

"Shadow, you don't even wait to be introduced do you before poking in someone's head, do you?"

The wolf wagged its tail while hanging its tongue out.

"This is Shadow. Professor Dumbledore wanted me to take him after Danny and Ren were…taken. He's Danny's. Long story short, Danny was bored and needed to feed. Shadow annoyed him. Danny turned Shadow so now I have a vampire wolf protecting my arse. I heard enough to answer your question… Ginny was right, it's called **karma**."

Harry went from bright and cheery to withdrawn and down then sarcastic andobnoxious within matters of seconds.

Shadow nuzzled Harry's hand with his nose. Harry gave his friend's pet a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. Hermione sighed. If she didn't jump on him about two months ago she wouldn't have missed her chance of seeing Harry actually give a true smile.

"Harry… I'm so sorry about everything. I didn't mean to jump up and yell at you like that. I was just so frustrated like you were last year. I am truly sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Harry gave another sad smile.

He closed his eyes where a few tears could be seen forming at the tips of his eyes. He ignored the seats in the compartment and sunk down onto the floor of the compartment.

"I-I guess… I just don't know how I'll be able to trust you knowing that you'll yell at me for no reason that is backed-up. I do suggest you stop reporting to Dumbledore though…"

Hermione's eyes widened when Harry revealed he knew her biggest secret.

'H-how? I never uttered a word about it at all!'

'Vampire, moron. Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?'

The wolf was a vampire. It must have detected it in her mind and sent the thought to Harry!

"Hermione? What is he talking about reporting to Headmaster Dumbledore…?" Ginny asked with confusion and anger in her eyes.

"I-I…"

"Leave her alone! So what if she reported back to Dumble—." Ron never finished because Ginny scowled and grabbed Harry and Shadow while dragging them out of the compartment.

* * *

'I can't believer her!' 

Ginny Weasley was angry. Watch out. Precious things come in small packages...and so does dynamite.

She dragged Harry into Draco's department. Her biggest secret was that she and Draco were secretly best friends. Don't ask how that happened.

* * *

Draco's eyes widened comically when he saw Ginny drag in a protesting Potter with an angry black wolf trying to bite her. 

"Ginny… Why did you drag me into Malfoy's compartment…? Shadow, down." Potter was acting mature?

The wolf pouted and sat down on its hind legs.

"Look, Harry, we've been friends for a while, okay."

Potter shot a glare in his direction which was gladly returned.

"I understand but don't approve if that makes sense. I am glad you have a friend you made on your own, but just don't like who it is."

"Wow, Potter. You have a brain!" Draco said sarcastically.

The wolf gave a small laugh, or what Draco thought was a laugh from a wolf.

Potter snorted. "If I wasn't used to one of my friends always doing that, I would be offended."

Ginny rolled her eyes while lightly cuffing Potter.

"Harry, you do it all the time along with all those maniacs you stayed with."

'The maniacs he stayed with?'

Potter poked his tongue out at her. "I know that's what you are, but what are we?"

"Mature."

"You should see Danny drunk. Everyone agrees he is mentally a three-year-old with a drinking problem."

"How old is he?"

"Why ever do you ask?" Potter said with so much innocence it would make a Slytherin known for getting out of trouble proud.

"Harry…"

"Such a pleasant day isn't it, Malfoy?" Potter attempted to change the subject.

"Potter, just answer her question so she will shut up about it."

"Why?"

"Because, Potter, act your age."

"Why?"

'Master's Brother will keep going just for the record. Master's and Master's Brother's records are until Master needs to do something else—like feeding—and Master's Brother is well over an hour.'

Draco jumped when he heard a voice inside his **head**.

"Shadow… Stay out of people's heads unless they know. You are supposed to be kept on a need-to-know basis."

"What is up with your mutt, Potter?"

"One, Shadow is a wolf and a very dangerous one at that, two he isn't mine."

"Whatever! Why did I just hear a voice in my head?"

Potter groaned as the wolf jumped on him so Potter fell on the ground. The wolf slobbered on the Gryffindor's glasses making said Gryffindor wipe them off his shirt in disgust.

"Shadow, didn't you cause enough disasters today…?" (I had to do that...)

Innocent puppy dog eyes blinked in return. Draco felt slightly bad for his rival having to deal with an insane wolf.

"Damn vampires… Why did I befriend a hyperactive vampire with weird fetishes again…?" Potter murmured to himself.

Draco raised an eyebrow and examined the wolf more closely. It had unnaturally long fangs for a wolf it seemed. There were also fleckels of red in its blue eyes.

'Why was Potter muttering about vampires again?'

Ginny groaned in a way that suggested that sheknew**exactly** what Potter was rambling about.

"Don't tell me that Danny corrupted the poor thing… He got to you and you can see what happened…"

"Hey!"

Draco blinked in confusion.

"What is going on?"

Ginny smirked as Potter gave a hand-signal that said 'Shut up and don't tell him!'

"Harry here ran away from his relatives this summer to his friends' place without telling anyone—."

"They don't have an owl and I didn't have a phonebook to look up Hermione's address. Not like Ren would let me borrow her cell phone anyways…"

"Anywho… Dumbledore owled him and they set up meeting. My brother, Hermione, my family, and I get dragged along. Harry is friends with an insane vampire and veela with wicked tempers. Harry fits in perfectly actually…"

"I RESENT THAT!"

"That is not fair…" Draco barely murmured.

"Don't say that in front of me or I'll go into 'over-protective die flirts die' mode as Serenity kindly puts it. I don't know why… I just punched one guy in the nose once… Or Danny for that matter… They like each other but are too stubborn or stupid to admit it, or even know it…" Potter was officially insane and in desperate need of therapy. Who knew the Daily Prophet was right, for once?

"You are so nice, Harry."

Potter glared at her as did the wolf.

"This has to do with why the mutt can bloody talk why…?"

"It doesn't. Bored hungry vampire plus annoying wolf. Need I go any further?"

Ginny grimaced. "No, not with his temper… I hate to see him when he really is pissed at you…"

Potter lightly smirked. Why do the people who are supposedly die hard Gryffindors always not?

"Have you ever seen a vampire and veela yelling at andcussing each other out? Picture Ron's and Mione's fights multiplied by ten-fold."

Draco realized Potter probably forgot he was ever there. He has seen some of Weasel's and Mudblood's fights. Potter's other friends must be very vicious…

'Okay… if the mutt belongs to Potter's vampire friend and it annoyed the vampire when he was hungry means the vampire turned the mutt!'

'No shit, Sherlock.'

"Stay out of my head, you bloodsucker."

Potter snorted. "Don't bother. It's too much like its master. No sense of mental privacy…"

Draco tilted his head examining Potter. The boy was nothing like he thought the other teen was.

"What…? You were in here the whole time weren't you?"

'Yes… Defiantly not paying attention…'

"Zip it you." The wolf looked up at his master's friend innocently. Potter raised his eyebrow showing how convinced he really was of its innocence.

Potter wasn't all that bad. He seemed to be like Ginny, a Gryffindor with Slytherin qualities.

"You're nothing like I thought. Did you know that Potter? You're actually not that bad for a Gryffindor."

Potter raised his eyebrow. "No, how could I? Last time I checked I wasn't able to pry into others minds. Who am I? My friend, Disaster (or Danny if you don't want to be killed) or this mutt next to me that'sglaring in hopes I drop dead."

Draco rolled his eyes at the obvious sarcasm.

"Truce, Potter. I am trying to befriend you…again. You do know you're interesting, right?"

"Maybe… No… Shadow, stay out of my head."

Draco sighed. This was going nowhere…

"Truce, Potter, truce. Stop going off on completely different topics that somehow was created by the conversation. Don't start your rantings either."

"Is rantings even a word…?"

"You're doing it again!"

"Doing what?" The barelynoticable smilefinally told him Potter was teasing him.

"Stop messing with me. I am trying to befriend you, damn it!"

* * *

Ginny giggled at the display of her two friends. Two of the most annoying people in the world arguing with each other. 

Harry raised his eyebrow at Draco's exasperated statement of truce.

"Really… I recall that you swore revenge on getting your daddy into Azkaban… Kind of coincidental that you _suddenly_ want to be chums, I wonder why…"

Dray had a face on his face that said he forgot about that little statement.

Much to the others' surprise, Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled the sleeve back. Ginny couldn't see why Harry was looking on the right arm instead of the left.

"Ginny, can you get my snake and Hedwig please? You dragged me here so you should get my pets. I just want to talk to Malfoy here; I swear I won't attack him 'less provoked. If he does, I'll sick Shadow on him."

Ginny rolled her eyes and reluctantly left the train compartment.

'Why did he want me to get his pets for him...? It wouldn't matter...'

"Hello, Ginny. Lovely day to catch imp flowers isn't it?" cam the dreamy voice of Luna.

'Harry can wait...'

"Hi, Luna!"

* * *

Potter looked Draco in the eyes as Gin left. 

"Aren't you a tad young to be a Death Eater that is supposed to help the Nundus finish Voldie's blackmail assassinations/getting rid of/handicapping? Or if he does get that damn alliance that will probably only exist in his dreams…"

Draco pointed his wand at Potter's throat.

Shadow snarled at him and transformed into a man! Said man glared at him with scarlet eyes that were a lit with flames. Draco took a glare as a 'Get your bloody wand away from him!' type glare.

Potter kicked the man in the shins and hissed something that sounded like "I didn't finish putting up the secrecy charms yet, moron!"

The man rolled his eyes and crouched down while re-transforming into a wolf.

Potter rolled his eyes and muttered an enchantment under his breath.

The window on the compartment door darkened to the point no one could see through it.

"It's safe, stupid."

"You are so nice, four-eyes."

"How many times have you called me that?" The manhadgone back to what Draco thought was his real form.

"Blah-blah-blah, that's all I heard come out of your big mouth."

"Does anyone mind telling me what's going on here?"

"No." The two answered as one. 'Creepy…'

'I heard that.'

"Damn it! Stay out of my head!"

"I'd be nice if I were you Malfoy. He's the one that almost killed your father the day after he escaped Azkaban. He killed the orphanage owner at the place he grew up at and I got dumped at by my lurvely relatives. Plus he doesn't have the fondest opinion of wizards..."

"Stop using my words. I'm the only one who can say lurvely. You make me sound like a mass-murderer. You magical folks are lazy bums that are bound to easy tasks."

"Bro, you're a vampire that is obessively fit. End of discussion."

"What is going on?" Draco demanded again.

"We're the Nundu contacts, débile(Translation: moron, stupid, something like that. I forgot...)."

Draco's eyes widened. Potter is a Nundu? How is that possible. How does he expect to sneak that vampire in anyways?

"Who are you and what did you do to Harry Potter?"

"I am Harry Potter."

"I'm Tremo Caligo, or at least my uh… what's the word? Oh, code name is. Dante at your service. Tell anyone that, and you're dead for the record."

"Potter, who are you to those that don't know the Nundu members' codenames?"

The feared vampire Caligo was standing before him and Draco realized a little too late that he has been insulting someone very close to him for years.

"I do think you should be nicer to my brother," the silky baritone hissed.

Draco was quickly reminded of his Lord. He was starting to feel scared. He made a mental note to make sure that he didn't pick on anyone with dangerous friends that will kill one.

The vampire tensed up ashis nostril momentarilyflared.

"That red-head is comingback, dude."

Potter nodded and turned to Draco.

"This isn't over. I'll contact you, not the other was around. Get it?"

Draco gulped. This was a different side to the golden boy that he didn't like at all.

"Got it."

"Good." The two in front of them said as one, again.

As if on cue, Ginny knocked on the door and all the charms instantly disappeared. Caligo, Dante, whatever quickly transformed into the wolf again.

The chirpy voice Draco hated informed them that there was five minutes until the train reached the station.

Draco ran out the door to a room to change.

He vaguely heard Ginny say, "What was that about?"

* * *


	15. Ramblings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I own Danny, Serenity, the rest of the Nundu's, and Voldie's wife, Dawn.

Spoilers: This is for the rest of the story... I don't honestly know! So let's just say all the books just in case.

Rating: T for language, crude humor, and death. Not to mention insanity...

"Everyone when they talk"

_My pathetic excuse of a sorting hat song _

'Thoughts and Danny's comments.'

A/N: I have a new story up. I have two mindsets. Hyper, insane blonde, and cynical, smartass honor student. My new story is more serious with most humor from my sarcastic narrating. This story was written to control the insane little thoughts in my head. Please read my new story Think, Stupid, Think! please. I alternate my time when my mood isn't in extreme so the more readers on that one, teh faster the updates for this. hint hint I'll shut up now..._**

* * *

**_

Chapter 15

_**Ramblings **_

Harry and Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table. A few seconds later, Hermione and Ron sat across from them.

"Harry, I-."

Ginny glared at her brother and his crush. She grabbed Harry and Shadow, dragging them to the other end of the table.

"Ow… My arm is attached just for the record…" Harry whined.

'You hurt my ear!' This wolf needed medication… If they make meds like that for canines that is...

"Poor, poor babies."

Harry lightheartedly stuck his tongue out at her. To Ginny's surprise, Shadow did too to a point. 'Oh, wait… did he just stick his tongue up his noise…? EW…'

Ginny gave a small laugh at that thought and Harry's lack of maturity.

Harry suddenly hit Shadow on the forehead. The wolf just looked at him innocently.

"What did he do this time…?" Ginny asked.

Shadow answered for her in his own way.

'Harry and Ginny, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in the baby carriage!'

"Bloody mutt," she whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry elbowed her and pointed to the victi—I mean first years nervously walking in behind McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on the stool.

The seam opened up and the Sorting Hat sang:

* * *

"_A divided school! _

_What will we do? _

_We must unite. _

_Or we will lose the fight. _

_But, alas, I must divide you. _

_For that is what I must do. _

_The witty and smart _

_Ravenclaw is their part. _

_For the noble and brave. _

_Gryffindor for those I save. _

_The cunning and sly, _

_Will be Slytherins 'till they die. _

_The loyal and true, _

_Hufflepuff is where I'll put you. _

_Please take heed, _

_Outsiders are ready to weed. _

_The good and bad, _

_The happy and sad, _

_For their purposes alone _

_Apart we will get hurt and moan, _

_Together we will come on top. _

_So don't let rivalries make you stop."

* * *

_

It promptly closed its mouth ignoring the odd glances it got from staff and student alike.

"That was weird…" Harry whispered to Ginny.

"It was, wasn't it?"

McGonagall snapped out of her momentarily confusion and started the sorting.

The whispers going around stopped for the moment.

Gryffindor got nine new students, Slytherin got ten, Hufflepuff got eight, and Ravenclaw got fourteen.

Ginny jabbed Harry in the ribs due to her friend had somehow dozed off.

"Wha-?" Harry jerked his head up.

Dumbledore stood up to make his yearly speech.

Ginny thought up her own version, 'Blah, blah, don't bring prank items; forbidden forest is called that for a reason, morons; new DADA professor. Hey it's Remus!'

* * *

Dumbledore beamed at his students. 

He stood up to make his yearly announcements.

"Welcome students new and old! Before we feast, I have a few announcements to make. First off, Argus Flitch had added one hundred new items on the banned object list. I believe that on there is "All present and future items from Weasley Wizards Wheezes." For the complete list, go look at his office. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden like its name. Also, Professor Hagrid is on business and will be back later this year. Professor Grubbyplank will be replacing him for the time being. I would also like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, well he isn't new… Welcome back Professor Remus Lupin."

Dumbledore finally looked down at his Golden Boy.

Oddly enough, he was with the youngest Weasley and not Ron and Hermione.

Dumbledore had been overjoyed to see those three had befriended each other. Miss Granger would be a good influence on Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley.

'What was going on?'

Dumbledore realized he dazed off during the clapping for Remus.

"Let us feast!"

Cheers were heard from the hungry part of the crowd.

* * *

Remus was overjoyed. The students didn't care he was a werewolf! He would get to see his cub too. This was going to be a great year. 

Harry glanced up at him from the head table in a way that said "Why didn't you tell me, Remus?" He could practically hear the whine in his voice.

* * *

The feast was like any other. What else was new? 

When it was over, Ginny walked with Harry to the common rooms. She was glad that she wasn't made prefect. Some tweeb in her dorm was it. She was another Hermione but more uptight somehow. Scary, she knows.

Harry and Ginny walked to the common room entrance and realized they didn't know the password to get past the Fat Lady.

'She is _Very_ fat for the record and the color pink does nothing for her complexion! Shame, shame, shame! What would the purebloods think?'

'Where did that come from, Red?'

The wolf called her Red?

This time, Ginny whacked the rude animal.

Harry shook his head as the wolf gave big puppy eyes that almost made Ginny break down and apologize. Almost being the key word here.

"Uh… do you know what the password is, Gin?"

Ginny blinked and said, "No… Why would I, I'm not a prefect!"

'Try blood!'

Ginny just stared at the deranged wolf next to her. Did someone spike the raw steak that Harry gave him?

'Maybe…'

Ginny continued to stare.

'Come on, pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssse?' The puppy eyes of doom were back and more adorable than ever.

Ginny sighed and gave in. "Don't kill me. It was the mutt's idea. Blood?"

The fat lady just blinked at her in a way that said 'who-are-you-kidding-girl?'

Harry laughed at her. "That's what you get for listening to an insane vampire wolf!"

Shadow was defiantly not a normal wolf because it understood Harry and stuck out its tongue in a way that said "Ha ha!"

"Harry!" Said boy turned around and saw Ron standing behind with pleading eyes.

Ginny didn't want to know what the wolf said when Harry smacked him a little harder.

"I didn't need that mental image, Shadow. I'm scarred for life. Thanks…"

Shadow the disaster bringer stared at his master's friend innocently.

'Too innocently in my opinion…'

'You're mean, Red!'

"Harry, tell the mutt to stop calling me Red. It's annoying."

Harry laughed at her. "Shadow, stop calling her Red."

Shadow nudged Harry's hand with his nose and tilted his head in Ronnikin's direction.

Ron nervously approached Harry and Ginny taking the wolf's acknowledgement as a sign it was okay and safe to approach. Harry just raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Look, mate. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to support Hermione's jumping on you about leaving the Dursleys. You had to have a reason to do that, again." Ron paused for a second and thought.

"Did you blow up your aunt again?"

The mangy wolf started howling with laughter as Harry blushed.

"No… Shadow shut up."

"Okay, that's good."

Harry suddenly looked a little green. Shadow smirked. Since when could wolves smirk?

Harry glared at the wolf. Ginny felt bad for her friend she considered a brother. He had to take care of a smart ass wolf.

Harry gave a small smirk at Ron.

'When did he get so good at smirking?'

Harry gave a small chuckle under his breathe.

"Why do you want to know when I got 'so good at smirking', Gin?"

Ginny blushed.

"Will you tell that vampire mutt to stay out of my head? It's rude!"

'NEVER!'

Ginny just stared at the maniacal animal in front of her that was wagging his tail and sticking its tongue out.

"Anyways… I might consider forgiving you if you give us the password to us humble non-prefects." Harry waggled his eyebrows in what she guessed he thought was a persuasive way. It wasn't that convincing…

'I second that notion!'

Ginny laughed as Ron gave a small smile.

"It's deal. Transfiguration."

The portrait swung open letting the three teens and vampire posing as a wolf inside.

* * *

Harry grabbed Ron and dragged him to a group of chairs and pushed him down into one. 

'Who are you, Ren?'

'Danny, shut up already! Didn't you say enough dirty, rude, and obnoxious comments for the day?'

'Nope!'

Harry groaned as Ron looked up at him in confusion.

'You should be used to me by now, oh-dearest-brother of mine!'

'Danny, it's impossible to be used to you. You are too damn mood-swingy.'

Danny stuck his very long tongue out at Harry again. He over-shot it and it landed in his nose.

'Aw, nasty! Blood is much better.'

'Danny…'

'Are you sure that Ron and Hermione haven't-.'

* * *

Harry randomly clutched his head going "La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la," really fast. 

Ron was very confused right now and scared when Shadow yawned and showed his very large canines.

Ginny rolled her eyes and stated, "His vampire friend's mutt was making rude and dirty comments all day to us in our head."

Ron winced.

"Ginny, you don't want to know what he was saying to me. Some of those comments were just…wrong." Harry finished his dramatic complaint with a little shudder.

Ron looked on slightly sadly.

"So… Are we friends…? I told you the password. Eh, eh?"

Harry laughed and stuck his hand out, "'Till the end or until you annoy me or Shadow too much and he eats you…"

Ron fainted again.

'He does that a lot, doesn't he?'

Harry laughed causing stares from around the common room.

"I guess he didn't know I was being sarcastic…"

Ginny joined his laughter.

"Hi Harry…" the sad, regretful voice of Hermione came from behind him.

* * *

This would have been a climatic moment, but it was ruined by Hermione staring down at her unconscious friend. 

"Why is Ron unconscious…?"

'Harry was being sarcastic, but Mr. Red over there didn't know that and fainted!'

Hermione just stared. She had forgotten that Harry had a talking wolf guard.

"Harry what does he mean that you were being sarcastic but—is Mr. Red Ron…?—Mr. Red didn't know that…?"

Ginny and the wolf—Shadow wasn't it?—cracked up.

"Oh… I told Ron we were friends unless he annoyed Shadow or I and Shadow ends up eating him…"

Hermione dropped her jaw.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! How could you have said that when you know Ron is afraid of vampires? You imply one might eat him if he's not careful? What were you thinking? You know Ron doesn't always catch sarcasm!" Her lecture was stopped by a growling vampire that was pulling on his leash.

"Shadow, back." That was the harshest Harry has ever said anything since she last saw him on his birthday.

Hermione gulped as the leash broke and the wolf lunged at her...and licked her face.

They had all of the Gryffindor house's attention now. Even the first years crying in bed were now watching.

'Did you know that you had ketchup by your nose?'

Hermione just stared as Harry picked the wolf off her face.

"I think there was something in the meat that was provided for him… He's normally not _that_ bad… Mr. Red probably is Ron, but you never know with Shadow…or his "master" now that I think about it."

Ginny gave a small laugh.

Hermione blinked in confusion.

"Ennervate," Harry mumbled as he woke Ron up. Unfortunately for Hermione, Shadow got out of his grasp and started to nudge her hand and beg for attention. Hesitantly, she petted the wolf.

"Wha…?"

The wolf stopped begging and bounded over to Ron and licked his face.

"Ew… Dog drool…" Shadow made a face at being called a dog, or maybe the fact Ron didn't appreciate being licked to death.

Hermione decided that now was as well as any other time to try to apologize to Harry.

Earlier, she told Dumbledore that her friendship with Harry wasn't worth spying on him for her headmaster.

"Harry, can we talk…?"

Harry looked at her. It was like talking to Professor Dumbledore sometimes, it was like he was looking through her and into her soul.

"Fine, but can it wait a few moments? Don't know about you, but I don't want Ron to suffer from death by licking."

Hermione gave a small laugh. Harry was always good at cheering people up like that.

"Go ahead. Shadow… Here, boy!" Hermione remembered that from some movie that she watched over the break with her family before she went to the Burrow.

It worked a little too well. Shadow leaped on her again but didn't lick her face this time. Instead, he knocked her down to the ground.

"Uh… Good doggy?"

'I'm a wolf, not some "domesticated" moron of an animal!'

"Sorry?"

Hermione Granger was confused for one of the first times of her life.

"Thanks, Mione!" Ron said.

Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"Talk, I'm listening."

"Look, I'm honestly sorry. Professor Dumbledore asked me to for your own good. I can see it hasn't done anything but irk you. I went to him after the feast and told him I wasn't spying on you anymore. I'm really sorry… Can we please be friends? I'll understand if you don't trust me, but please."

"She telling the truth, Shadow?"

Hermione winced at his horrid grammar.

Harry was silent for a few seconds and closed his eyes wearily.

"I believe you… You already realize it's going to take a while to gain my trust, so I'll save you from that… Same goes to you, Ron. I don't know if it'll ever be the same, now. But, we'll see. You should be glad Shadow really likes you, Hermione…"

Hermione looked at the black wolf on her. It gave a grin and wagged its bushy tail.

"Can you get off me now?"

Harry snorted.

"He says he's fine where he is. Have fun getting him off Herms."

"Don't call me that!"

Harry laughed and stated, "Serenity has been yelling at me to stop calling her Ren since I was like seven and she six. I still haven't stopped. You shouldn't hold your breathe, _Herms_."

Hermione realized that she was finally seeing the real Harry Potter and not just a figment of him.

It was all worth it.

* * *


	16. Malfoy's Chaotic Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the Nundu's, Mrs. Voldie, and Draco's "damn muggle alarm clock that Ginny insisted on."

_Danny's Handwriting(1)_

**_Harry's Handwritting (1)_**

(1)This chapter only, I think

* * *

_**Chapter 16 **_

_**Malfoy's Chaotic Life**_

Draco Malfoy woke up like he always does. His damn muggle clock Ginny insisted on him getting for Hogwarts made its shrill scream that commands that he gets his bum out of bed.

Draco rolled out of his comfortable bed in his dorm as Crabbe and Goyle snore their empty heads up. Zabini and Nott are already up and talking in the common room.

Draco takes a shower and gets dressed in his robes made of the finest material. As usual, he decides he needs to give Ginny a makeover, but forget by the time he gets to breakfast. He gels his hair back and makes sure every hair is in its appropriate place before waking up his minions.

This time though, a rolled up piece of muggle paper was jammed in the lid of his gel.

_Meet me and Bolt **(It's Bolt and I, stupid)** in front of the Room of Requirement **(the D.A. room)** directly after breakfast. You have a free period first, I checked. **No, I did.**_

_-T.C. _

Draco hoped T.C. was Tremo Caligo and Bolt was Potter, or the note didn't make sense.

Draco spent extra time preening himself knowing he was meeting with high-ranking figures of the Nundus. He was having a meeting with one of the leaders and co-founders for Pete's sake! Draco didn't know how Potter ranked, but he knew the older teenagers led attacks at the least.

Thirty minutes later at 8:30, Draco got up the morons and headed down for breakfast not bothering to wait for the two dunderheads he got stuck with.

Draco ate his normal breakfast of a muffin and fruit. He had to keep up his body that the girls absolutely loved. Everyone loved him that he cared about them having crushes.

'No wonder, I **am** dead sexy after all. Why wouldn't they love me?'

A sarcastic snort accompanied by a "Yeah, right" was heard in his head. "Shadow" was looking at him innocently.

Malfoy groaned in exasperation. The rest of the Slytherins were watching him in confusion at the slip of emotion by the Slytherin Prince.

Draco finished eating at the same time Potter got up and left the Great Hall.

Draco headed up to the Room of Requirement a little behind Potter. Potter seemed to be making sure no one was following them. Caligo was sniffing the ground for some reason.

'Maybe he's searching for fresh scents…?'

As the two teens and man posing as a wolf reached the seventh floor Potter started pacing in front of a wall and a door appeared.

'So that's how that works…'

Potter looked at him for the first time and mockingly gestured him to the door. "Ladies, or guys that spend the same amount of time primping and preening as one, first."

Draco rolled his eyes and opened the door and walked in.

The room was black and brown with three chairs and a table. Two chairs on one side and the other chair directly across the others. Malfoy took the hint and sat in the lone chair.

"Shadow" padded in the room with Potter at his heels.

He returned to his true form after Potter cast an imperturbable charm.

"You showed."

Potter snorted in amusement. "Ten points to the vampire!"

Said vampire poked his tongue out in response.

"Mature…"

"Damn, right!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. This was interesting.

Potter smirked in a way that did not belong on the "Golden Boy", but Draco was sure he wasn't a Golden Boy at all.

Draco cleared his throat.

"Oh… right…" Potter muttered.

Both young men defied logic and elegantly flopped into the remaining adjacent chairs.

"Right… Uh…I have no idea why we are supposed to work together…" Potter mumbled.

"You don't know what is going on either?" Draco asked.

"Didn't he just say that?" Caligo snapped, his blue eyes flashed red for a warning second. The comment earned him a sharp whack in the back of the head delivered by a peeved looking Potter.

"Behave for once in your life that cost many their sanity and life. I'm going to call Voldie."

'How is Potty going to contact the Dark Lord…? Did he just call the Dark Lord, Voldie?'

Draco ignored the glare being sent at him from a certain half-vampire.

Potter took out an emerald disk with a golden lightning bolt on it. To Draco's shock, it opened up and Potter started to tap what looked like was numbers.

* * *

Harry decided to call Voldie to see what the hell was going on. Seriously, neither party knew what was going on and what the purpose was of everything. 

"What do you want, Potter?" Voldemort snapped on his side of the line. His face showed agitation on the screen that was only on the higher ranking members so they could know what lesser ones were up too. Voldemort didn't know that there was a camera on it showing Harry his every reaction fully. Voldemort couldn't see Harry, but Harry could see Moldy Warts. Harry loved little things like that…

"Why the hell do we need help from Malfoy Jr.? We have our own agenda too, you know. We don't have time to do your little things that weren't agreed on. What the frigging hell is going on?"

Voldemort groaned.

'He thinks we're a bunch of morons, you know that, bro? How long do you think it's going to take for him to give up and deem us hopeless?'

Danny gave a silent grunt and replied, 'How could he not know we were morons? Half the time I've seen him I was drunk or hung-over. He won't give up though.'

'Did you just say something smart? One of the dumbest people I know actually said something smart!'

'Shut it…'

"What are you talking about, Potter? Potter? Are you listening to me?"

Harry rolled his eyes and pointed the part where you talked into towards Malfoy.

"Ferret, ask _your_ lord what is going on, okay?"

Harry turned off the screen and handed the communicator to the Prince of Slytherin.

"My Lord, how am I to assist them…?"

Harry watched as Malfoy significantly paled. Harry despised these meetings when he couldn't laugh his head off like he wanted to dreadfully.

Danny completely ignored all common etiquette and started to silently laugh and eventually fell of the chair.

The boy handed back the communicator. Danny snuck back into his chair before the blonde could notice he fell.

"Well…?"

Harry held back a laugh as Voldemort let out a deep breathe from dealing with what appeared to him a group of imbeciles.

'We're annoying him even more, dude. Screw getting him to give up! Maybe we can annoy someone to death?'

Danny mentally chuckled in reply. 'Good idea! Let's try it on Fudge over Christmas break!'

Voldemort cleared his throat. "Malfoy is to help you two in whatever you need to do during the school year. Are you that daft?"

Danny grabbed the communicator and said, "He's not that stupid. It's just too much fun to annoy you!" The vampire quickly closed it.

"Danny… I needed to ask him if he knew which side Snape was on… Our info says he could be a spy for either."

"Oh, well…"

Malfoy just blinked.

"What are we going to do? You two might want to focus though, but that's just me."

"Right… What's that mean again…?"

Harry groaned and started to whack his head on the table. "Why?" Thud. "Why?" Thud. "Who-" Thud. "Hates-" Thud. "Me?" Thud. You get the point.

"Are you kidding me?"

Harry looked up at Malfoy tiredly. "Knowing him, he probably forgot. Side effect on concentrating on only a few subjects to the point he knows hardly anything else." A glare that said "This is your entire fault" was sent at the vampire who innocently smiled at his friend. Harry was not convinced at all. Danny was a malevolent being with eyes on conquering the world by annoying the world to death so everyone is insane! Harry was sure of it.

'Did you somehow get alcohol again? Why didn't you share?'

"Danny, go feed or something because you are annoying and distracting me. You know how to leave… If you're not back by the time we're done, I'll say you are in the forest feeding like Dumbledore said you could."

With a very happy farewell, the vampire sank into the shadows and was gone.

"Now that the moron is gone…"

Malfoy chuckled at Harry's reference of Danny.

"What's so funny, Malfoy?" Harry snarled. To his pleasure, Malfoy gulped.

"Nothing!" he said a little too quickly.

"Okay then… Do you have any idea which side Snape is on?"

Malfoy just looked at him. A little smirk appeared on the aristocrat's face. "I'm not saying anything until I know what name you go by, Potter."

Harry raised an eyebrow and cast a glamour spell on himself. Who cares if he doesn't use one?

* * *

Draco was in a state of shock. Harry Potter was Occultus Levis, co-leader and co-founder of the Nundus and the killer of Umbridge! 

"You better be glad there are no fishermen at Hogwarts because you really look like a very popular type of fish right now."

Draco gaped at his rival. 'Where did that come from…? I do not look like a fish!' But with all this deep questions, Draco asked the one that made the least sense.

"What's a fishermen…?"

"Fishermen is plural, the correct form would be 'What's a fisher**man**?'" Potter stopped for a second and groaned. "I sound like Venus or Hermione… damnit! Why did I befriend not one but **two** know-it-alls?"

Draco calmed down a little at that. "How am I supposed to answer that, Potter, Levis, whatever I'm supposed to call you?"

"I would prefer Harry, Potter if you must. Ignore the last part; I was talking to myself out of habit to keep Danny out of my head. It works for some reason…"

"I'll call you Harry if you call me Draco, deal?"

Po-Harry laughed and stuck his hand out, "Deal, **Drake**."

"Drake?"

Harry smirked again and stated, "I call all my friends nicknames whether they want me to or not. Actually, Ren is always whining that I have a nickname fetish. Don't know why… I just call Professor Dumbledore, Dumbles and Voldemort, Voldie… Actually I think Dan made Dumbles up along with some not so nice names that I refuse to repeat…."

"Dare I ask what?"

"No. Well, if you do, I won't answer."

Draco rolled his eyes. Harry Potter (A.K.A Occultus Levis) wasn't all that bad. He was defiantly not the perfect Gryffindor he seemed to play. Dumbledore's "pawn" was one of the main players in the resistance against him. The irony was great!

"Since we really need to get to our respective common rooms before people start searching for us… Here's a list of the people that need disposed of. The people at top are the highest priority. Find any weaknesses and information that may help."

P-Harry handed him a list with two different scrawls on it.

_Bye-Bye list…_

_Stu Pid **Dead** _

_Minister Fudge **incompetent British minister that is caught up in all his greed, Moron **_

_Pettigrew **Evil, traitorous rat that flirted with Voldemort's wife someone is a little too possessive… **_

_Umbridge **Dead… accidentally killed by me at conference… it's all Dan's and Ren's fault! **Blame it on me, why don't you…_

_Dumbledore **Lemon drop obsessed headmaster that is known for manipulations. How did he get rid of this rep? MORE manipulations… Not that bad though…** To you anyways…_

_Amelia Bones **Never did anything to us… Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Wizengamot member. Voldie wanted her dead for some reason or another. **_

Draco read over it. You could tell which hand-writing belonged to whom.

Harry looked at a clock that suddenly appeared and let out an interesting string of curses. Draco made a note at some of them; he never heard half.

"Shit… Tranfiguration is about to start! We really got to go!"

The two rivals turned acquaintances (?) rushed out of the Room of Requirement to their respective common rooms.

* * *

In the Fifth Year dorm for the girls in Gryffindor tower, a certain female red-head was confused. 

She had been looking for Harry and Draco without luck. She got fed up and snuck the Marauder's Map from Harry's trunk.

Draco and Harry was no where to be seen on the map then they both suddenly appeared where the DA room was, together.

'What is going on? Those two hate each other and I doubt they will suddenly become friends like that! Why were they there anyways?'

Ginny Weasley was fed-up with figuring this out and decided to drop it unless she noticed it again. Then she would confront the older boys.

What's a girl to do when her two best friends are keeping obvious secrets from her?

Ginny didn't know the answer to her discontent.

* * *

Dumbledore was taking a stroll around the school. Sources told him that Voldemort had snuck assassins into his school. Said sources weren't sure who though. 

He saw a crumpled piece of parchment on the floor by the entrance.

The headmaster read it over quickly. Someone was defiantly planning something. Who is this T.C. and who is Bolt?

'The first step is to figure out what the Room of Requirement is… Where would help too… Blech… I need a lemon drop…'

* * *

An odd friendship starts to form... Plus, people are starting to notice something is going on. 


	17. Antics

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Nundu's and Dawn Riddle

"Blah."

'Think.'

**IMPORTANT A/N: Sorry this took so long, the internet was a little wack for a little on the older computer that I keep all my stories on. It's fine...for now. Chapter Eighteen may not be up for a while because we are leaving for Pennislyvaniaon July 1 and I'm not sure if I can finish the next chapter in time. So...this wasn't so important...oh well...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen **

**Antics **

Harry rushed to the Gryffindor common room with only five minutes to get to transfiguration. He was **so** late! Malfoy would probably be too because he has even farther to go.

Harry ran up to his dorm while berating himself for leaving his books upstairs.

"Accio transfiguration book. Accio quill. Accio parchment."

Harry watched as all his supplies zoomed to him. Thankfully, it was double transfiguration and therefore would go till lunch.

Harry ran off to class.

"Ah… Mr. Potter, right on time," Professor McGonagall said with a nod of her head.

Draco ran in five minutes later. He lost fifteen points from Slytherin.

When no one was paying attention but Drake, he stuck his tongue out at him. Draco rolled his eyes back.

"The albino ferret was late!" Ron whispered in a triumphant tone.

Harry just rolled his eyes and listened to the speech he would obviously get from all his teachers during the first lessons of the year.

The lesson was rather boring; they reviewed how to do minor transfigurations to multiple items. By the end of the lesson, Harry would be glad if he never had to transfigure a stone into a needle again.

Once they got out of class, the students rushed to the Great Hall.

The peace Harry had soon ended by Danny jumping on him from behind and knocking him down.

'That was fun!'

'Get off me.'

'Why?'

Harry groaned and looked up and Ron and Herms. "Help, please?"

The two sixth years tried pulling the wolf off, but he was too large. Ron stopped once he tried to bite his hand.

* * *

Ginny came up and laughed at the sight of Harry having a large wolf on him. Her oaf of a brother was lying on the ground by the entrance to the Great Hall. The founders were _really_ creative with some of these names. 

'Red, you won't make me get off Bolt, will you?'

Ginny snorted at Shadow. It seemed to call everyone weird names.

"Hey, Harry?" Said boy looked up. "Did you know Shadow calls you Bolt?"

"Yeah…"

Professor Dumbledore came up to them.

Ginny looked up as Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the wolf and boy.

"Harry, my boy, why are you on the floor with Shadow on your back?"

Ginny held back a laugh at the tone used.

Harry calmly said, "He jumped on me from behind and won't get off, sir."

The wolf chose that moment to get off while bouncing over to Dumbledore and begging to be petted.

Harry glared at it and grabbed Hermione's offered hand to help pull him up. "Evil mutt…"

Dumbledore jovially chuckled at petted the psycho mutt behind its ears. Shadow tried to bite him in response and barely missed its goal. Dumbledore's hand snapped back in record time. Ginny noticed that it seemed to be black and wrinkled more than normal; well it was never black, but still….

"Sir, what happened to your hand…?"

Dumbledore twinkled his unnaturally twinkling eyes at her and said, "Oh, it was nothing, my girl."

'Your girl? Are you two dating? Is it legal to date your ancient headmaster? That's gross!'

Ginny stared at the vulgar wolf and gave it a well-deserved smack that solidly hit its head.

"I wonder if they make muzzles that stop vampire mutts from making unwanted comments in one's head." Ginny muttered so only Harry could hear.

The Boy-Who-Lived gave a small snicker under his breathe. "I second that! I mean we should invent one and patent it so we can make millions!" he excitedly whispered back. Ginny gave his idea two thumbs up. Peace, quiet, **and** riches, what else could a girl want?

"What are you two talking about?" Ron said suspiciously.

The two rather mischievous Gryffindors exchanged looks and nodded in agreement, totally forgetting the lemon drop obsessed headmaster behind them staring at the wolf.

"We're talking about our plans to run off and get hitched!" Harry started with a gleam in his eyes that automatically told Hermione they were joking.

"I was seeing if Harry had made our honeymoon reservations yet!" Ginny took up with the same glint.

Ron turned as red as his hair as he went into over-protective brother mode.

"WHAT?"

Hermione glared at the two mischief makers. "They're kidding, Ronald."

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks and promptly fell on the floor laughing. It was so much fun messing with Ron these days; he only got denser as the years flew by.

'Are you and Bolt **really** getting married…?' Shadow cautiously asked. The insane wolf must have asked the same thing to Harry because he fell into another laughing attack.

"We're not getting married, nincompoop. We are just having fun with Ron. It's a human thing."

Ginny sniggered. "Did you just call an animal a nincompoop…?"

"So…?"

"Shouldn't we all get to lunch?" Dumbledore asked.

'Harry seems to **always** forget that someone else is there…' Shadow whispered in her mind like a child would a secret that they shouldn't tell.

Ginny—who had just gotten off the floor—fell down on the floor laughing.

Dumbledore just twinkled his eyes, but suddenly looked shocked and stopped twinkling his eyes.

Harry and Ginny—who had calmed down already—immediately looked at Shadow with suspicious looks. The insane mutt just looked innocently back.

Ginny bit back a groan by the 'All I did was told him all that twinkling couldn't be good for him…'

Harry groaned a few seconds later.

* * *

'Danny, you have to be more careful around Dumbledore.' 

'But it's so much fun freaking him out! Did you see his face when I told him that all that twinkling of his eyes can't be good for him? It was hilarious!'

Harry groaned.

'You have an odd sense of humor… At least Mindy and you aren't threatening people with these spatula thingies you two got at some parade again… Oh wait… That was the first time you were **drunk **and almost got arrested when you snitched some rich dude's wallet. I believe they were going to take you to the mental ward when you started to wave the thingy around.'

Danny glared at him, nothing new here.

'It's more intimidating when you aren't in doggy form and are **really**, _truly_ angry. Now that is scary with those lovely claws, pasty skin, and very creepy eyes that have black irises and red pupils if you're irate enough.'

'I never knew I was _that_ scary. Irate means really angry…right?'

'Don't inflate your ego too much, dude.'

'Who, me?'

'No, the house elf in your pocket.'

'But I don't **have** any pockets, stupid.'

'It's a saying, moron.'

"Earth to Potter, come in please."

Harry looked up to see Draco moving his hand up and down in front of his face. The tiniest trace of confusion and amusement was written on his pointed face.

"Muggle expression, Drake? Didn't I tell you to call me Harry?"

"Shut up, Harry."

"Thank you. What are you doing out here?"

"Seeing why you are just standing there like a moron staring at the mutt."

Disaster gave a deep, toxic growl under his breathe as his eyes flashed to the color Harry described not five minutes ago that creeped him out.

Draco paled drastically.

"Uh… Just telling you there are only ten minutes till lunch is over…" Draco ran off.

Harry looked at Danny then dragged him to a picture of fruit. Harry tickled the pear and the portrait swung open.

After grabbing a quick lunch, Harry ran to his dorms and summoned all his things again. He also chained Danny to his bedpost so the insane vampire couldn't wreck havoc on Hogwarts. Harry once again let out a string of curses due to he was cutting the time close to get to Charms.

He rushed to the classroom, and like before, made it just in time.

Once again, it was a boring class made of a lecture and review.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to Remus's class.

"Why did you just leave me there in the hallway before lunch?" Harry whined.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks; this was a new side to Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. If this was a good or bad thing, they didn't know. Or he might have gotten into the coffee or sugar again… That made more sense.

They luckily didn't answer because they reached the DADA classroom.

Harry had a bit of sugar in the kitchens and was now rather hyper. Not Danny or Mindy hyper mind you, but hyper enough to freak some of the more sane students out. Which were mainly the younger students because you don't stay sane long at this mental asylum they call a school.

Harry threw his bag on some desk in the front row and bounced up to Remus.

"Reeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmy, why did you tell me you were teaching again? That wasn't very nice of you. Don't you like me still? I wouldn't tell anyone but the editor of the Dailey Prophet. I can be trusted!" Harry half whined and half chirped.

"Harry, did you get sugar or coffee again?" the professor calmly asked.

"Maybe…"

* * *

As Remus thanked his stars the only people in there were in their own conversations, Harry brooded. 

As the rest of the class came in, Remus hit Harry with a calming charm and a sombering charm. He wasn't about to take any risks.

Harry stopped his pouting and sat down sheepishly. Remus just gave him one of those looks that said they would talk after class.

"Okay, as I'm sure that you've all had enough NEWT lectures, I will save you from listening to another one with just a few words changed. Today, we are taking a closer look at some of the dark creatures, or beings as they preferred to be called, that are playing a major part in this war. All are not evil, I know at least one pupil has have an experience with this race. Today we are talking about vampires." He shot a meaningful glance at Harry.

"What do any of you know about these very dangerous creatures?"

A few hands were raised with Harry's being the lowest.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione gave her trademark from the book answer. Every hand except Harry's went down.

"Thank you, Hermione. Does anyone else know anything else? Harry?"

Harry closed his eyes then opened them.

"First off, I have a friend that is half-vampire by birth and they **really** hate being called creatures. If you ever encounter one, don't call them that. Vampires have less of an emotion range by the different emotions they feel, but express them more vividly. That is why it is normally illegal for a vampire and human to have a child. The child could easily become an emotional wreck because they will by twice as expressional as a normal individual of both of their races. Every vampire I've personally encountered seemed to find nothing wrong with butting into your head and responding to your thoughts. Not all are evil considering my friend has been likened to a three-year-old mentallyand he is six months younger than I am. He is not evil or even dark. It's just a stereotype based off a vampire's cursed need of blood to survive because theirs or an ancestor had theirs forcibly taken. We just rarely realize that many creatures and beings gain nasty reputations over things they can't help…"

Remus gave a small smile at his cub's answer. He was right. Absolutely right. Humans can't help that they need to eat and kill other living things, so why should all the other creatures in the world should?

"You are correct, fifteen points between the two of you."

Hermione shared a grin with Harry. Remus gave a small mental smile and explained the homework because Harry had already gotten the point of the lesson across.

"The reason we are learning about vampires that there are some that aren't afraid to attack and kill you. Does anyone know who the main two are that are known?"

Quite a few hands went up in the air.

"Lavender?"

"The Nundu leader, Tremo Caligo is a vampire, right?"

"Correct. He is the most dangerous and wanted vampire of today. He has many cases of murder, thief, and quite a bit of mischief. He was on the small list of guaranteed people behind the series of pranks on Hogwarts and other major magical places. People are worried because he somehow got in Hogwarts and hung Headmaster Dumbledore's underwear all over the outer pillars of the school…somehow."

Snickers were heard through out the classroom at the mention of the Nundu's antics. They may be dangerous, but at least they knew how to lighten the mood in times of war. Remus had long decided he was glad that none of them went to Hogwarts as far as any could tell. He didn't dare think about all the pranks that would come. Remus hoped that Caligo's protégé wasn't a witch on that stream of thought…

Remus arrived back to Earth when he noticed all the students staring at him expectantly.

"There is one other major player that is a vampire. This is isn't well-known, so don't feel bad if you don't know this."

Only one hand was raised, his cub's.

"Harry, again."

"Voldemort's wife, Lady Umbra Lamia, or something like that."

Remus withheld a laugh as the majority of the class jumped at the mention of Voldemort.

'Wait a second… How could he know? He was at his friends' place most of the summer…'

Remus gave a look at the boy he considered a nephew.

"Correct… How did you know that? I'm curious." His curiosity was unfulfilled by the simple shrug of the teen's shoulders.

Remus decided to ask him about it after class—it was the last class of the day after all—and explained the homework. Soon, he was watching his students work on their homework.

The end of class came and soon the only student left was his cub.

"So… What did you want to talk to me about, Rem-Rem?"

Remus withheld a laugh at the ridiculous nickname. "Rem-Rem?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm a teenager with a nickname fetish, what do you expect? It isn't as bad as some of the others I've made up or heard."

Remus chocked back his chortle that really wanted to escape and controlled himself.

"How do you know who and what Umbra Lamia is? I know Albus wouldn't tell you…"

Harry shrugged his shoulders again—why does he keep doing that?

"Why did you know?" Remus gave a long sigh. It was **so** hard getting past Harry's defense mechanisms sometimes when it came to topics he didn't want to talk about. Harry had this way of subtly changing the topic into something totally else and you would never realize it until you were in a completely different conversation. He had just caught on to his cub's methods.

"Harry, I know you're trying to change the subject. Answer the question."

Harry switched tactics to one Remus never knew he possessed. "Why?"

"I'm curious."

"Why?"

"I want to know how you know such classified information."

"Why?"

"I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"You've been acting strange and completely disappearing for small intervals of time for over a year, Harry! I think I have a right to know what is going on!"

Remus had once again been caught by Harry due to new methods mixed with the old.

"I haven't been acting strange! I'm just opening up and you all jump on me. I thought it was legal to be who you really are around people you are supposedly able to trust! Am I just some weapon that is going to be disposed of when I serve my purpose of destroying Moldy-Voldie? Do any of you people really care? Is it any of your business where I go in my free time? So what if I want some alone time!"

Harry took deep, calming breathes while trying to regain his composure. Remus flinched knowing that Harry must have really needed to let that out. He rarely complained but when he did, he exploded.

"I'm leaving." With that, his cub marched right out the door.

* * *

I put the whole story so far on to one one document and it is 35,069 words without author notes and heading things. 


	18. Sarcasm Galore

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own anything but Dawn Riddle, and the Nundus... Harry Potter is on my birthday present list though!

"blah"

'Think'

Sorry this took forever... but it is almost 5,000 words!

* * *

_**Chapter 18 **_

_**Sarcasm Galore (to the Point It's Probably Illegal…)**_

__

Dumbledore sank into his chair in relief. All the interviews of house elves, paintings, and ghosts were finally done. He just had to piece together the bits of information and survey those who might know where the Room of Requirement is. The misfortunate madam Umbridge's squad of rule-enforcers and Remus might know. Dumbledore would also ask Harry who seemed to know his way around the school.

Albus Dumbledore read over the notes he wrote with his own hand. The Room of Requirement seemed to be a room in Hogwarts that supplied one's needs. THAT must have been the room filled with chamber pots he found…

Once he found the Room of Requirement, he would be one step closer to finding the assassins in his school…

There were still quite a few questions that were haunting his thoughts and dreams still. "Who are Bolt and T.C.?" was the number one on it. He had quite a few ideas, but none he liked. The most worrisome and plausible were Tremo Caligo and Occultus Levis. Why ranked rather high too.

Was he the target? Harry? Severus, even? Could it be someone he hasn't even considered yet? He didn't know and that worried him. He didn't even know where the assassins' loyalties belonged to! How do you stop something you can't sense or understand?

Dumbledore needed to know so much more for this to all make sense. This was had been aptly compared to a large jigsaw puzzle with faux pieces and the majority of the key pieces missing.

One thing Albus knew for sure though was that the first step was to figure out the Nundus… No one knew what they were or why they were doing it. Were they avengers? Citizens that were once neutral but got fed up with waiting? Did they even have a reason other than to wreck havoc around the Magical World? What was their cause? You would think they would agree with one of the sides… Was there even more groups like them hiding in the shadows, waiting to attack? Albus didn't even want to think about **that**.

The few facts he did know about this mysterious group were mainly a bunch of obvious facts that everyone up to date on the news knew! Something was defiantly brewing and it appeared the people mainly behind it were the Nundus… **Every**one knew the key members didn't go by their real names in the public eye and battles. In fact, only a select few had a name they could be identified by. For Merlin's sake! Who knows what else they could be hiding? They might be all masters at an almost extinct branch of magic! And don't get him started on the leaders…

To put the lemon drop on the cake, Miss Granger had refused to continue reporting on Harry for him! Didn't she know it was for everyone's own good? If the discomfort and misery of one person meant saving many lives, by Merlin he was going to risk it!

To make matters even worse, said teen wasn't coming to him for advice and guidance like he planned on after telling him the sugar-coated version of the prophecy.

Yep… It wasn't the full prophecy he told Harry. A few words were changed, or edited, but what he didn't know didn't hurt him, right? Dumbledore really hoped he was doing the right thing…

* * *

Severus Snape checked and double-checked the instruction of this rather arduous potion his "Lord" wanted him to make. 

'Why the bleeding hell does a Dark Lord need an ancestry potion for?' once again flashed through his head. It just didn't make sense!

Snape added the last ingredient before he needed to let it simmer for two hours.

'Thank Salazar for the weekend…' he tiredly though. It was only the third week of term and he was already ready for summer break to begin once again.

There was just too much on his mind! He was once again unsure of where his loyalties lay… He had originally went to the Order, then flipped to the Dark after becoming sick of hearing those morons be, well, morons. But, he wasn't so sure know…

'Where do my loyalties belong too?' he once again asked himself. Were they with the "great" manipulator Dumbledore? The cruel, psychotic Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort—or Voldie for the not so sane individuals—who is prone to torture if failure happens? Or was he just better off trying to contact the Nundus and join them…? He could just call neutral and spend the rest of his life hiding under a rock…but, that didn't sound so appealing for some reason. Wonder why…

It wasn't as clear as before during the First War when everything seemed to be black and white. The evil Dark lord verses the saintly light wizard. Dumbledore's methods were growing more and more questionable every passing moment it seems as the Dark Lord is slowly yet surely becoming more human-ish with much clearer, more achievable goals since his wife and love was found in the Black Forest on the brink of the vampire version of death.

Then there were the not so mentally stable Nundus without any apparent goals or purposes… Caligo, Levis, and Phoebus appeared to be the ultimate fighting team that will probably never be repeated again. How the hell they even became friends is questioned by almost every reporter. That wasn't even the creepy part…

They were somehow perfectly balanced and covered all apparent weaknesses… Caligo had immense power, physical strength, and agility, but you could tell if you were observant enough that he was very ultra-violent, unstable, and didn't appear to know what the hell he was doing half of the time due to what seemed to be lack of intelligence. Phoebus was very graceful, intelligent, extremely fast, and supposedly has a very good right hook. Her temper tended to make her be slightly reckless and she seemed to not have a lot of power. Levis was the one Snape thought kept the other two from ripping each other's throats. He was the only one that seemed to be sane and had a balance of intelligence and power. He had a little more cunning than Phoebus and tended to keep his cool more. He would charge right into a battle if there was a good reason too. Lastly, he seemed to be a bit of a schemer and appeared to know what was going on the best out of everyone. The man was a Slythenidor if they really exist… Levis was a klutz though and was a lot slower than his not-so-human co-leaders and actually had to cast spells due to him being a wizard.

Another thing that was making the decision hard was the rumors floating among the Death Eaters that Dark Lord had somehow capture Phoebus and was blackmailing her fellow leaders… That could make him stay on the Dark side.

There was one last thing about the Nundus that he was pretty sure that no other adult in the school knew about…

Severus was starting to suspect Mr. Potter was more involved with the Nundus more and more each day… Frankly, he would be flabbergasted if anyone else not in the loop had caught on. He sees the Order's and the Dark Order's sides of the story that seemed to be more complex than he thought. All of his information didn't quite match up and there were too many "coincidences" for his liking.

Potter appeared to be part of a trio with the _exact_ making of the trio that leads the Nundus…even down to the power and intelligence distribution. After years of being a spy, he could tell that Potter was faking his distress when his friends were "kidnapped." The wolf that was guarding the brat had the same colorings as that Danny kid. His friends just happened to go missing after the rumored capture of Phoebus. The two trios even looked and acted the same to a certain degree, damn it!

Everything he has seen seemed to lead to the basic gist of a huge, carefully woven scheme that probably had much more to it than anyone probably fully knows… The two trios—made of a vampire, a veela, and a wizard—were one and the same. This meant Potter was Levis, and his friends were the other leaders… Shadow the wolf was probably Caligo himself to make up for Dante's supposed kidnapping… Plus, most vampires with at least average power could turn into either a wolf or a bat. The wolf had the same rare color of vivid blue irises that Dante did…not to mention for some odd reason, canines were immune to vampirism. That was little known though.

Now if he only knew how this fit in to the over all plot…

Hogwarts resident Potion Master was snapped out of his thoughts by a very loud explosion. The potion somehow exploded in his heavily warded and protected potion lab that few knew about. He quickly checked his sensor spells and all of them were in place. If the door had somehow opened, he would have known… So how did it explode…?

Two narrowed, vivid blue eyes answered his question as the person stared at him with danger spitting out of his eyes. Snape instantly figured out who it was and what happened—basically anyways—and made to grab his wand he had foolishly put down after checking his spells and wards. He was too slow.

To his rather rare shock, he was harshly pushed into the wall and pinned by what appeared to be the lurking shadows that almost completely covered his dungeon lab where no one could hear him call for help. Snape looked intensively as the form of a tall man, teenager, whatever he was appeared out of the shadows.

"Hello, **_Snivellus_.**" Snape just glared at the source of the deep voice. "Now that isn't very nice, Snapey," the vampire cooed as if talking to a young child instead of someone old enough to be his father. Snape just grinded his teeth and snapped back, "What do you want, **_Caligo_**?"

After that comment, he expected many things to happen, but the boy sticking his tongue out at him rather immaturely defiantly wasn't one of them. The boy was more insane than he originally foresaw.

Severus stopped thinking about insane vampires as everything became black…but not in the way you may normally think…

* * *

Harry was once again in the Room of Requirement with Ma-Draco. They were talking about Ginny's newest boyfriend, Dean Thomas. Who says they don't make good use of their time? 

'Dude! Snape knows!'

Draco scowled as Harry adopted a faraway look in his eyes. He was by now used to this.

'What d'ya mean Snape knows?' Harry calmly replied. Harry heard Danny sighed. 'He somehow figured out the basic gist of what is going on, stupid.'

"Hello? Anyone in there? May I please speak to the Boy-Who-Decided-Not-To-Die?" Draco sarcastically said, waving his hand in front of the younger boy's face. Harry just "maturely" stuck his tongue out at the blonde Slytherin prince.

'Take him to the Chamber. I'll drag Drake with me.' Harry quickly added that statement before turning his attention back to the slightly pissed off blonde.

"Danny found out that someone we know had somehow figured out what was going on. Danny is dragging said person down to a place that is safe to interrogate him. You are coming with me 'cause I said so." Draco raised an eyebrow in the trademark Malfoy manner and raised it even higher when the Nundu leader pulled out what appeared to be a rather old parchment.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry muttered. To Draco's shock, a complete, detailed map of Hogwarts appeared. Little dots constantly moved around. Each dot was labeled with a name of a resident of the school. "What is-?"

Draco never finished his sentence due to him just noticing he was being dragged by the Gryffindor to who-knows-where. He noticed that every once and a while, said Gryffindor would glance at the map and pull him to what appeared to be passages throughout the massive castle. The dragging stopped in front of the flooded second floor girl's bathroom.

After one final glance at the weird map, Harry pushed him in without a second thought.

"Hello, Myrtle." A ghost with tears running down her eyes and cheeks appeared out of one of the stalls. Her appearance made Draco think about something else besides the fact he was in a girl's bathroom. "You finally came to visit me, Harry?" the ghost asked in a sniff-like tone. She suddenly gave a rather flirty giggle as she turned to Draco.

Draco found himself dragged into a rather awkward conversation with a weepy ghost. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Harry walk around the sinks in a way that seemed he was looking for something. At a sink that appeared to be broken, he hissed something to Draco's hidden shock. He—along with the majority of the school—had forgotten that Harry Potter was a parseltongue. Draco was mildly surprised when the sinks opened up to reveal a rather slimy pipe.

"C'mon Drake. I had Danny drag them down here. Just for the record, there is a decaying basilisk corpse down here so it kind of reeks." Draco finally realized that they were heading to the Chamber of Secrets.

Draco gave a un-Malfoyish yelp when Harry pushed him down the filthy pipe. Harry just laughed and after hearing a loud thump a few seconds later, cast a cleaning charm on the pipe and went down himself.

Severus Snape was pinned to the wall in the background by Danny's own brand of magic that the vampire rarely used. The professor was watching the scene with fear and disgust at his student's fretting at his filthy attire.

"Drake, are you a wizard or not?" Draco looked up at Harry and said, "We haven't learned those spells yet though!" Harry rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Whiney arse…" Draco glared as the Gryffindor cast a basic cleaning spell at the blonde. "Thanks…" was the begrudgingly reply.

Danny apparently decided he didn't want to be ignored anymore by the authoress and chimed in with his usual childish tone, "Har, are you _ever_ going to banish the damn corpse yet? It smells like troll shit." Draco was by now used to most of the vampire's odder qualities after three weeks corresponding with him, but he doubted he would ever get used to his odd way of describing things. By the look on Harry's face, he wasn't either.

"Danny… Why do you know what troll crap smells like…?" The vampire smirked and opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Harry. "What a second, that was rhetorical. Please don't answer. Anyways… basilisk parts are priceless as potion ingredients. Right, Professor Snape?"

Draco comically spun around and almost fell on the floor by the speed he did it. Once he regained his balance, he stared at his professor and godfather. "Sev! What is going on, Potter? What the hell is this magic? What-?" With a flick of Harry's wand, a piece of duct tape covered the spazzing blonde's mouth.

"Thanks, dude. In order, you godfather here knows a little too much for his own good about information that can seriously harm my family and I. We can't risk him opening his mouth to Dumbly and we don't know where his loyalties lay due to lack of knowing where it lays himself. My magic isn't any of your business, you whiney, spoiled git." Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes as Draco paled at Danny's dangerously calm tone. His friend had a scaring people fetish, he knew it. He wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort and Danny starting having scaring people nights like some have bowling nights.

Danny had turned to Snape and seemed to be scaring the crap out of him. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled his friend back. "Down, Vampy, down." Danny glared at the embarrassing nickname.

Snape then started struggling against his bonds as Draco tried to pry the tape off his mouth.

"Just you wait until I tell the headmaster of what is going on under his own nose! I **will** make sure you two spend the rest of your lives rotting in Azkaban." Two humorless, slightly chilling chuckles were the spy's only immediate response.

Harry looked up with a rare bit of malice in his jade eyes. "Do you know where we are? We are in the Chamber of Secrets, you imbecile! No one but Moldy-Voldy and I can enter from inside Hogwarts. Only a select few even know where this place is and even fewer know how to enter outside Hogwarts! It's the last place anyone would look for a human corpse, especially if it's transfigured to look like a basilisk after I take the potion ingredients out of it. There is also a certain area that only a parseltongue can reach that I can dump your body if Danny here sees fit to feed off you then, well bluntly, kill you. I'd cooperate if I were in **your** situation… Especially when I contact your "Lord."" Snape gulped.

A flash of fear flashed in the two Slytherins' eyes as vivid, angry sparks of lightning crackled around the Boy-Who-Lived. A hemisphere of the same substance surrounded the questioning spy.

Both male Nundu leaders went even closer to the chained man…

* * *

Today was defiantly **not** Lucius's day. He had finally recovered from the vampire attack enough to be let out of bed a week ago, but still had to walk with a cane due to the normally lethal amount of blood that was taken from him. Today stunk to put it mildly, he fell out of bed; hit himself in the face with his cane by accident, and squirted tooth paste in his eye and it was only noon! He had a feeling that when his Master came up to him that it was about to get a lot better or a lot worse. 

"Hello, Lucius. It is obvious that you are completely faithful and loyal to me and my cause by the sacrifice you were willing to make to put forth a very important plan that is already succeeding thanks to you." Lucius felt a surge of pride and the swelling of his ego that had been dramatically dropped after he was almost killed by the vampire. "I do think that I can trust you to watch our captive before she gets too stir-crazy and destroys the room-." A beeping noise interrupted his train of vocal thoughts.

His Lord gave a scowl and pulled what appeared to be a neon pink disc from his pocket. "What now?" The Dark Lord didn't speak for a few minutes and suddenly exclaimed, "He WHAT? I will be there in about ten minutes or so…"

He snapped the disc closed with a frown. "Lucius, I want you to accompany me. If my plan continues the way it is now, the Nundus will form an alliance with us. You might as well meet the other two leaders who found our spy… The only reason they informed me was probably because he found them out and don't know what to do due to his lack of definite loyalties… I will introduce you to Venustas Phoebus—or Serenity as that's her real name—when we return."

Lucius mentally gulped. He **really** didn't need to see the vampire that almost turned him. He now had half the speed, senses, and agility of a vampire for some reason…

His Lord turned back to him, and said, "Get anything you may need. You'll defiantly need your wand and cane. You might want to bring a cloak so you don't fall ill again. I remember the Chamber being rather nippy…" All of the Death Eaters were still getting over the shock that their lord was human and could act like it too. Lucius hastily bowed to his Lord with a murmur of, "You honor me, my Lord."

Lucius didn't waste any time and grabbed his cane, wand, and his velvet cloak. The Dark Lord was patiently waiting for him in the hall where the Death Eaters who have escaped from Azkaban stayed.

He carefully gripped the blonde's arm and apparated to the Chamber of Secrets, hoping to Slytherin that Potter was correct in his assumption that you could get in.

Lucius was expecting many things—like many of the characters—and like every one else, got a complete surprise. Tremo Caligo and **Harry Potter** seemed to be tormenting his best friend. His son was trying to rip off what appeared to be shiny, silver tape from his mouth.

"M-my Lord… What is going on…? Why are Mr. Potter and Tremo Caligo tormenting Severus?"

His son got the tape off his mouth and walked up to his Lord and himself. "Milord, Father. What a pleasure to see you here."

"Draco, why don't you—?" Voldemort was cut off by the two raven-haired teens noticing them.

"Hi, Voldie!" the fierce vampire who nearly killed him **chirped**. Lucius nearly gasped at the lad's disrespect to his Lord.

"Potter, did you forget to give him his medicine again?" the Dark Lord wryly responded. The vampire just fell on his bum and started to pout. "I don't take medicine for the last time! Why does everyone say that? I'm not **that** bad, am I?"

"Yes you are. I wasn't able to pick his meds up due to him driving the shrink insane…again. This is like the fifth one he drove out of their mind. Care to try, Voldie? It's a good way to loose whatever figment of sanity you have left." Potter waggled his eyebrows suggestively at his Lord. Potter was just as sarcastic as his Master during the whole statement—minus the end.

The Dark Lord just rolled his eyes and sarcastically replied, "Why am I not surprised? Potter, I have to say no due to the fact I rather keep my sanity as long as I can. I'm in shock he hasn't annoyed anyone to death yet; he probably could if he tried." The three Death Eaters just watched the _very_ sarcastic conversation between the Golden Boy and the Dark Lord. The two older ones felt like they were missing something—Lucius more than Severus, mind you.

"I don't blame you… I admit to locking him in closets before for everyone's sake…"

"Insane vampires who annoyed the psychologists into insanity so he didn't get much needed medicine aside, I do believe there's a reason you called me. Does it have anything to do with Severus Snape who just happens to be chained to the wall behind you?"

Potter gave a small snort and once again used sarcasm, "No, really? Snivellus here somehow figured way too much of what is going on for his on good. He also is unsure of what side he truly is on. He has been acting as a double-agent for the Dark and Order since the middle of the First War." Potter gave a small chuckle. "He actually thought he might join the Nundus. Like I would let him into the group I help lead."

Lucius's mind whirred with an on-slaughter of thoughts. 'Severus is the traitor! Is Potter Levis? He said he helped lead it and the only male available is Levis… What does he mean Sev means too much? What the heck is going on and how can I use it to my advantage?'

To everyone's shock—and I mean **everyone**—the Dark Lord gave a Grade-A laugh at the sixteen-year-old's statement.

* * *

Voldemort gave a small laugh at Potter's way of talking. The shorter Nundu leaders were actually very excellent conversation partners if you drag them into the right conversation. Both were sarcastic, witty, could play the even most horrid things down with humor, and knew what they were talking about.The only complaint is that they seemed to be a little unstable...They didn't make stuff up like many of his followers. CoughPettigrewCough. 

He looked up to the sudden silence to see everyone staring at him. "'What?"

Leave to Potter and Dante to answer… "DUDE!" "You chuckled!" It was kind of obvious who said what…

Potter turned to the vampire, "Did you just call the evil Dark Lord, dude?" The addressed vampire looked around as if something was going to jump out, kidnap him, then blabber all his secrets away. 'Quite humorous…' Voldemort mentally added.

"So…?"

Potter hit himself on the forehead with his palm, "Moron…"

"And proud of it!"

Tom had a feeling that if he didn't shut those two up—or at least Dante—they were going to be going nowhere anytime soon…

"Silencio." Potter threw his head back and laughed as the other raven-haired teen started to open his mouth and no sound came out. "Voldemort put you under a Silencing Spell, stupid. No you can't annoy us with your annoying voice that never seems to be silent." Potter's statement was finished with him poking his tongue out at the idiotic vampire teen. Voldemort didn't blame him…

'I think that is the most respect Potter has given me…'

The vampire responded by giving Potter the finger. Potter returned it instantly.

Voldemort once again questioned his decisions of blackmailing this group of maniacs and approached the spy. It appeared that he was being held back by bonds made of the shadows the vampire seemed to be able to control. A sphere of lightning surrounded the spy for some reason. Out of curiosity, Riddle poked the sphere to see a small bolt of lightning shock Severus.

'They must use this to interrogate people…' Voldemort mused.

"M-my Lord… Please forgive me." Severus's try was rather pitiful in Voldemort's opinion.

He just simply raised an eyebrow and walked over to the two Nundu leaders. He gave both of them a firm cuff to the back of their heads to shut them up.

"Ow… What was that for?" they whined at the same time.

"You threw off the spell…"

The vampire smiled cheekily and chirped, "You gain immunity after being hit by it many times by my dearest friend that's glaring at me."

Voldemort took in a deep breathe. "You two, stop bickering. We need to see which side he's on. You said he's not sure before?"

"Yep."

Voldemort was suddenly hit with a fail-proof idea.

"Have you ever heard of an Unforgivable Vow?"

Now, this moment would be climatic and mysterious…if it weren't for a certain hyperactive vampire we by now all know.

"Is it a vow that is unbreakable?"

'Darn! This would be a good moment to show that I deserve respect to those two but Dante ruined it! I really hope he isn't my son after all. I shudder to think of the embarrassment of being around him in public…not that I go in the public or anything… Dawn doesn't always help my reputation, but he would completely demolish it if we **are** related by father and son and he somehow finds out!'

The mentally spazzing Dark Lord blinked when someone snapped their fingers in front of his face. Potter was standing in front of him with confusion, amusement, and just a small, hidden dash of concern in those green eyes of his.

"Are you okay? You, like, spaced out," Dante asked. "Yes, I'm fine. I didn't know you cared." "Who said I did?"

'Teenagers…' Tom mentally added. Who could blame him?

"Where were we…?" Dante innocently asked.

"Unbreakable vows, butthead."

'Those two bicker like toddlers sometimes…actually all the time is seems.'

"You two have no idea what they are, do you?"

The disrespectful boys just looked at each other and together chirped, "Nope. Never heard of them!"

The younger Malfoy spoke up for the first time and stated, "Well, at least they're honest, my lord." Tom just shook his head and replied, "I've figured out how to get those two to be honest, now I need to know how to shut them up…"

Both Malfoys snickered in a very Slytherin-ish way.

"You people are meaner than Serenity during her time of month!" Dante blurted out. Potter instantly elbowed him in the guts. "Too much information!"

Volemort glanced at Severus. He had almost forgotten about him. **Almost** being the key word. The spy was gaping at everyone as if all their heads were chopped off. The Nundus noticed that they were being stared at and snapped, "What are-" "You stare-" "ing-" "at?"

Potter had a rather devious look on his face as he muttered some enchantment that Tom didn't know. A beam of green light hit Snape and…

* * *

Whoop! Cliff-hanger! Go me!

At least one person has said they were confused, so I hope this sorta clears it up. If anyone has a question or something, drop it in a review and I'll email the answer if it doesn't ruin the story.

Blonde Ravenclaw (A.K.A Al)


	19. Dresses&Penguins&Blondes, Oh My!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, dangnabit! I do own the Nundu's, Mrs. Voldie, Harry's spell he used in the second sentence of the actual chapter, and I think I mayown Voldemort's nickname Serenity made up, Vole-da-mole...someone else may have came up with it first without me knowing though... I don't own Beavis and Butthead either, Mike Jones does. **

"Blah"

'Think'

_I am oh-so-sorry for the cliffhanger. Actually, I'm not. I think this is the last thing anyone expected of Harry's spell that sure ain't Avada Kedavra (sp?)._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

Dresses and Penguins and Blondes, Oh My!

Harry snickered to himself as he cast this one spell he had been dying to try. Harry whispered, "Doekvestito ryschigt rosa!" and watched the affects happily.

Tommy Boy seemed slightly shocked at the green beam from his wand. 'He thinks I cast the Killing Curse! I prefer humiliation over killing…you would think he would know that. Guess he doesn't research his enemies close enough…'

Danny burst out laughing as Snape's clothes became a frilly pink dress that is too girly to describe. "I-I'm scarred for life! Don't teach El that spell, okay? Go ahead and cast it on Twinkles and blame someone else, though!"

Harry blinked at the fact Danny had a good idea for once. "That's actually a good idea…but we can make it black instead of pink because I've seen him in pink and it ain't pretty."

The Slytherins that weren't chained, blushing, or wearing drag recomposed themselves.

"Ain't, isn't a word, Harry," Draco said calmly. Harry smirked in response and simply replied, "Then why can you spell it?"

This started a long debate over if ain't was a word or not with Harry or Danny contradicting every thing said. None of the teenagers noticed Voldemort walk up to Snape and examine the spells holding him back.

The bickering teens shut up when a loud thump was heard. Voldemort stepped back in satisfaction.

"HEY! How did you get him down?" Danny yelled. His voice echoed throughout the rather large chamber to the point Harry covered his ears.

Voldemort merely smirked. He seemed to be rather smug currently. 'Too smug…' Danny murmured in his mind. Harry almost jumped because the link hadn't been used for over an hour.

'Wanna freak him out?' Danny suddenly asked. Harry's instinct was to fear for his remaining sanity and hide behind a vampire slayer, but he couldn't do that now. Many people knew that Danny's definition of freaking someone out was a little extreme. Can you tell I'm going for the Understatement of the Year award?

'Uh…' Danny took Harry's uncertainty as a yes it seemed.

"Look it's a penguin!" Danny squealed. The maniacal half-vampire pointed behind the four Slytherins. Snape stopped trying to get rid of his oh-so-pretty dress and the other three stopped watching his pathetic attempt.

Voldemort looked behind him skeptically in a way that told Harry that the Dark Lord didn't buy it at all.

The purebloods just stared at the vampire confused until Draco explained why they were staring, "What's a penguin…?"

The Dark Lord stopped his search for the penguin and glanced at his followers with amusement out in the open. "It's a flightless muggle bird from the Artic regions."

Harry would have answered Drake, but he and Dan were hollowing on the floor with laughter. Voldie just shook his head in amusement as the other three looked to see if they could find the muggle bird.

Tommy just stared at Harry and Danny until they calmed down—or till they were as calm as they ever were. Danny and calm don't belong in the same sentence!

Danny finally stopped laughing ten minutes later, but still had that half-crazed look in his eye that was always there, it seemed.

Voldemort stared at Disaster in a way that told Harry that he was on the breaking point of just giving up and hiding when ever they came along. It was actually really funny now that he thought about it…

"May I ask why you had a need to shout that you say a penguin of all things when it was either a figment of your—ahem—rather _vivid_ imagination or just something you made up to fool us?"

Danny just "innocently" blinked at the towering man before him. Harry hoped his friend didn't answer because Harry didn't want to know personally. "Penguins are cool!" Danny gave an idiotic laugh that made Harry paled.

"You weren't watching Beavis and Butthead again, were you?" Voldemort blinked in confusion. "Weird muggle televisions show about two stupid coach potatoes with a morbid sense of humor."

"Would I **ever** watch something as insanely funny andslightly rudelike that?"

"Yes."

Danny made a little face that would have made smelly, old women cooing instantly. Too adorable for a tom-boyish girl to describe.

"I **don't** see any birds…" Lucius muttered.

The Nundus just stared at each other and fell into peals of laughter once again.

* * *

Lucius sighed…he had left Slytherin Manor three hours ago and he had just gotten back… It took forever to figure out what was going on because Draco didn't really know and the ones who did wouldn't stop goofing around. Finally, the Dark Lord had gotten Sev's oath of something. He really didn't know what it was though…

He was currently preparing himself to meet the last Nundu leader. His Lord said to be prepared mentally for some reason… He didn't know why.

* * *

Serenity was once again sitting upside down in a library chair. She was sooooooooooo bored it wasn't funny! I mean really, people normally fear for their lives when they are taken captive by Lord Voldemort, but the worse that happened to her was she got locked in a hallway in…wherever she was.

The door opened to reveal Voldemort himself and a tall blonde man whose hair was longer than hers. Serenity had this urge, suddenly, to annoy someone.

"Dude, you need a haircut and refrain from bleaching your hair an unbelievable color. Your hair is whiter than mine and I'm half veela." The nameless man jolted in surprise by her rather rude comment.

"Respect your elders," Voldemort scolded her. She gave him a dazzling smile in return and cheekily replied, "Respect the youth, we're the future."

The Dark Lord shook his head in what seemed to be vexation and amusement. 'Nothing new here… Just being my plain ol' cheeky self! Wonder who man-blondie is though…'

"Are you a rare breed of human like fish, dude? Cause you sure looked like one for a second there."

This was too much for Mr. Nameless. "What are you talking about?" The man wasn't all high-an'-mighty after a glare from his master. "S-sorry m-my Lord-d."

Serenity gave a small guffaw (I love that word, it sounds funny!) while completely ignoring the odd looks she was attracting.

"Serenity, behave. You are acting like Dante."

Serenity was very offended with being compared with her attractive, but annoying, maniacal, mood-swingy friend…and a little disturbed to. She gave a small shudder and started to mutter something that sounded something like, "Never as bad as Danny, never…" over and over again. Vole-da-mole seemed rather smug about freaking her out. He seemed to make that a goal lately… 'Must be getting to him more than I expected… He must be stopped!'

She gave a small laugh that was barely noticed by a nervous looking Mr. Nameless. She realized that she never bothered to ask what the hell was going on.

"Who is he? Why is he here? Why are you here, now that I'm at it?"

"This is Lucius Malfoy, and I live here."

"I knew that…" she gave that suspicious look that would probably be trademarked by her group—you know the one that the person looks around wildly like someone's going to blab away their secrets.

"Right…" The sarcasm in the Dark Lord's voice was rather thick. "I did! I just had a blonde moment, that's all! What's _your_ excuse?" The rather mischievous blonde was mentally cracking up, but hid it very well. Nobody could say that Serenity didn't have good control over her emotions.

"Lucius"—if that was is **real** name—seemed rather shock at this rather mild exchange. Why, Serenity wanted to know desperately. Blame her bookwormishness.

"What's _so_ amusing that you find that you have the irresistible need to stare, _Lucius_? Do you find me attractive or something?" Her tone was rather sweet and almost a purr. She got the desired effect of him gulping nervously. "Uh, I, uh…"

Serenity's fun was stopped by Voldemort catching on and slapping Malfoy across the face. "Snap out of it, Malfoy!" Serenity's lips formed a pout. "Ruin all my fun, why don't cha…"

Voldemort just gave her a look that told her he was dieing to hurt her, but knew he couldn't because that would piss off Danny and Harry…he's probably more worried about Danny… Not really a surprise there if that's the case…Dan was creepy when angry.

"Thank you my Lord," Lucius said with some dignity she didn't even knew he had.

'Why does that name sound so familiar…?' Serenity thought. She tapped her index finger against her chin as she tried to remember where she had heard that name before. The two men stared at the suddenly quiet veela.

'Oh, oh, oh! Now I remember!'

"You're that dude that Harry tricked into releasing your house elf by throwing Tom's diary that was in Harry's sock and you threw in to your house elf freeing poor, insane Dobby!"

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Voldemort grinded out with a little twitch in his eye. Serenity gave a little smirk in reply.

"My diary…?" Voldemort muttered under his breathe. Something dawned on him, "LUCIUS! YOU GAVE MY JOURNAL TO POTTER? I HAD SOMETHING VALUABLE INSIDE THAT, THAT I LUCKILY TOOK OUT! WHY HAVEN'T I BEEN INFORMED OF THIS?" What ever his reason was for bugging her were soon forgotten at that moment as he forcefully shoved Malfoy out of the room.

"Poor, poor Malfoy… And to think that I didn't even try to get him in trouble, for once."

Serenity was such a sweet little girl sometimes…

* * *

Review please! I know it's short, but I just updated a few days ago. Shorter chapters come up quick and longer chapters take longer. If you have a question, don't be afraid to ask! 


	20. Blah, Blah and Yell, Yell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I didn't make 'big Malfoy' up either, a reviewer called him that. I own the Nundu's and Mrs. Voldie. That's it!**

**_To find full summary, spoilers, etc. see my profile. I also put review thankies when I got bored and my fingers didn't wanna stop typing due to playing my flute too long._**

_Writing _

"Blah!"

'Think/Mind Speech'

* * *

**Chapter 20 **

**Blah, Blah and Yell, Yell**

Harry and Danny exchanged smirks as Voldemort and big Malfoy left to return to who-knows-where, the location of You-Know-Who's lair.

Snape once again found himself slammed into the wall. Danny walked up to his crumpled form and lifted him up by the collar of his now purple robes. "Weren't you in a pink dress? How the hell did it turn into a purple robe with orange penguins all over it?" The snicker from Harry answered the vampire's question.

'And they say **I'm** the weird one…'

'I heard that, Vampy.'

'Stop calling me that!'

'Why?'

The two remaining Slytherins were treated to the sight of Danny and Harry just glaring at each other without a word exchanged. It was rather odd considering Danny was still holding Snape up by his collar…

"Harry, Caligo. Are you there?" Draco asked wryly.

"We didn't do it!" the two chimed.

"Where did **that** come from…?"

The two teens exchanged sheepish looks, shrugged, and once again say at the same time, "Flashback from school. We would always daze and get in to trouble." Draco simply muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Why am I not surprised?" Danny gave a small, teasing glare that was soon ruined by his giving into temptation and sticking out his tongue.

Harry snorted at his _dearest_ friend and said, "You are so childish sometimes…" Both Slytherins were expecting an abundance of things, but they haven't yet learned to expect the un-expected with those two. "Only sometimes? That must be the nicest thing you've ever said to me, oh dearest brother-in-arms!"

"Do you even know what a brother-in-arms is?"

"It's a very good male friend, right?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and replied, "Actually…I don't know… Who am I? Serenity?"

"You're short enough."

"I prefer vertically challenged. Plus, she's short compared to me even!"

"I know."

"Call the press!"

"You're mean, you know that?"

"Part of my charm, my non-existing charm that is."

"I figured that out myself, thank-you-very-much! I'm not stupid."

"Yes, yes you are. I thought I've pounded that into your head already…"

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You're just saying it because you're angry and people say things when they're angry that they don't mean."

"Since when were you a…a psy-sy-clo-olig-"

"Psychologist?"

"Yeah! That word!"

"See, you would know that if you actually had a brain!"

"I do too have a brain! I just don't use it…much."

"So you admitted it?"

"Admitted what?"

"That you're dumb as a rock."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"I'm not!"

"Are."

"NOT!"

"Are!"

"NOT!"

"Are!"

"NOT!"

"Are!"

"NOT!"

"Are!"

"NOT!"

"Are!"

"NOT!"

"Are!"

"NOT!"

"Are!"

"NOT!"

"Are!"

"NOT!"

"Are!"

"NOT!"

"ARE!"

"NOT!"

"NOT!"

"ARE!"

"Hah, hah! Take that, Disaster!"

"Don't call me that, Potter! You tricked me!"

"Go Sherlock go."

Draco finally cut in and efficiently ending the fifteen minute argument. "How old are you two, four?"

"Wow…I matured…"

Severus then promptly fainted by being swung around too much by the oblivious vampire.

"Would anyone notice if I ate him…? I'm hungry."

Draco looked green and also fainted.

Harry just looked from Danny to Draco to Snape and replied, "Please tell me you only mean his blood."

"Duh. What am I, a cannibal?"

Harry smirked and replied, "I knew that, you knew that, but they didn't. Do you want finish threatening Snape later? I'm bored and this has been a waste of over three and a half hours of my precious time I need to devote to homework."

Danny gave a small nod. "Yeah, let's do that. First though, did you try that new spell you found that took pictures without a camera? We should send some of those pics to the Daily Prophet if he doesn't agree to our demands, you know, as blackmail."

"The spell worked and these photos are very funny and reputation damaging, perfect for our purposes…"

"Uh… what are we going to do with the bodies…? I sound like we just murdered someone…"

Harry had a very mischievous look on his face that told Danny that he had a plan that the vampire would get dragged into.

* * *

"Albus! Come quick!" Dumbledore looked up at Professor McGonagall. "What happened this time?"

Minerva caught her breathe from running to his office and replied, "Mr. Potter found Severus's and Mr. Malfoy's bodies in the Charm's hallway. They are alive, but seemed to have passed out. Severus, oddly enough, had purple robes with orange penguins on. There was a message, but I haven't read it yet due to the need of contacting you was more vital."

The slightly senile man jumped out of his chair and followed his deputy to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Ginny was wondering around Hogwarts looking for Harry or Draco when she ran into the one of the boys she was trying to locate.

"Harry…?"

Her friend took a deep breathe. "It's about Draco. I was heading towards the library and Shadow was running ahead until he ran back and started to drag me somewhere with his very sharp teeth. I was dragged into the Charms hallway where Draco and the greasy git were just laying there unconscious, and well…it would be best if you followed me to the Hospital Wing…"

With that, the savior of the Magical World started to jog to the Hospital Wing with Ginny by his side.

Madam Pomfrey was running around two beds when Dumbledore, Harry, McGonagall, and Ginny burst in at the same time. Shadow was sitting in the corner watching. Ginny was shocked at the normally amusing site in front of her if it wasn't for the situation.

Draco and Snape appeared to be the victims of vicious pranks gone too far.

'Who would do such a thing…?'

The vampire wolf's tone had an out of character grave tone to it, 'This appears to be the Nundus' style…why and how is past me. I am just a wolf though so stop asking me questions!' Ginny gave a small gasp.

"Draco!" She started to go up to her friend when Harry held her back. "Somehow, whoever goes near them with a robe on gets attacked by green birds. Maybe whoever did it forgot to take their meds or was high on something?" Harry whispered in her ear. Ginny couldn't help but give the smallest of giggles at Harry's last statement.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, for bringing Mr. Malfoy's friend here as surprising her identity might be," Dumbledore said.

"Anytime, sir. Come on, Shadow." Harry promptly turned around and left the hospital wing with his wolf in tow.

Ginny forgot her plans of asking him where he was as she worried about her friend.

* * *

Dumbledore was very worried. It seemed the assassins had struck for the first time in a not-so-lethal way. He approached the beds when a flock of emerald birds came out of nowhere and started to peck him. 'What is going on?' he mentally exclaimed as Poppy pushed him back. The birds disappeared.

"That's why Harry held me back…" Dumbledore heard Miss Weasley mutter under her breath.

"Sorry, Albus. I didn't have the chance to warn you. I think you may want this though…" Poppy handed him a piece of paper with a messy scrawl that seemed slightly familiar in a way that he has seen it before.

Dumbledore unfolded the paper.

_Caught you! Don't forget to watch your back, I won't be so friendly next time… _

_-Me _

Dumbledore paled and looked at the oddly colored Slytherins. It was obvious that they had been heavily pranked by their pink skin and orange hair. Severus also had many little braids(cornrows) in his hair, making an odd sight that clashed with his rather stunning robes. Dumbledore wondered where those gorgeous robes came from.

* * *

'Dude!' Danny whispered. 'What is it this time?' Harry snapped back. Danny was hiding in the shadows of the Hospital Wing as Harry worked on his stupid homework to Hermione's pleasure.

'Dumbledore actually liked the robes you put Snape into! He wants to know where they came from!'

_  
_Harry buried his head into his Charms book to muffle his laughter. Luckily, no one was paying attention to him. 'Danny, I'm trying to study. Tell me later.'

'Yes, Mother.'

'Now be a good boy and pay attention to what is being said and I'll give you a cookie.'

Danny's mental laughter filled his head as Harry looked up to see Hermione and Ron coming up to him.

"Sup?" Harry calmly asked his friends.

"What…?" Ron asked. Hermione looked slightly amused. "Harry, since when did you use American muggle slang?"

"Since I was a little kid if you must know. Sorry… It kind of slipped out. It's an abbreviation of 'what's up?'"

Ron just blinked a few times and slowly nodded his head in understanding. Harry doubted he really understood though.

"Did you hear what happened to Ferret and the greasy git? It's hilarious!" Ron quietly boomed.

Harry glared at him. "It isn't funny. From what I can gather it seemed to be a Nundu—the group, not the animal—doings. This is serious. We have a spy in the school that has the sources to kill many and gather too much information about the birdies. I was reading about them over the summer and it seems most of them are adept at spying, damn it! No offence Ron, but you shouldn't be laughing."

Hermione and Ron gaped as Harry stomped off in a way that told them that he was in one of his moods.

'You okay…?' Danny cautiously asked. Harry gave a small chuckle and replied, 'I was that convincing? I should go for an Oscar after this! Did anything else happen in the Hospital Wing that I care about?'

There was a pause and then, 'Dumbledore got attacked by your birds, Weaslette looked like she was about to have a mini-breakdown that was worthy of being compared to one of yours, and the nurse dude and Twinkles figured out how to disable the attack birds.'

'Attack birds?'

'Heh… I'm in a small forest in Sweden so can I please go back to feeding…?'

'Why Sweden of all places?' Harry was by now used to Danny warping to the oddest places to feed.

'They have chocolate that I can buy with the money I stole from you when you weren't paying attention!'

Harry's silent conversation was interrupted by Remus coming up to him. He had been trying to talk to Harry ever since Harry blew up on him.

"Harry, I-."

Harry decided at the moment to take a page out of Danny's and Serenity's books and be as difficult as possible then forgive him if he came up with a half-decent excuse.

"You ate a rutabaga then hurled when you were four?"

Remus blinked at his random interruption. "What? I was trying to say I was sorry-."

Harry interrupted again with, "Sorry for kicking your imaginary pet cat out of your house at age six?" Remus was now officially freaked out at the rather queer statement. "Harry, please. I'm sorry for not accepting-."

"Accepting that the sky is really green, but everyone is being hypnotized by Voldemort to believe it is blue?"

"No! I'm sorry, please listen to me!" Harry burped in response. "'Scuse me! I shouldn't have drunk all that pop…"

"How did you get soda?"

Harry gave a cheeky smile and chirped, "Room of Requirement! Where else? You do know what that is right? Or has the Marauderers miss one of the greatest rooms in Hogwarts?"

Remus froze at the mention of the room Albus was searching for.

"What do you know about the Room of Requirement?" He softly demanded.

Harry shrugged and said, "It's a room that fulfills the users' needs on the seventh floor. How did you miss that?" Harry had a feeling he would have to move his meetings with Drake soon.

Remus then realized that he was being misled **yet again.**

"Harry, stop changing the subject."

"I didn't, you did." Harry mentally smirked and listened to Danny's advice on what to say next.

Unfortunately, Moony noticed the tiniest of smirks on Harry's face that told him he was purposely trying to torment him. His cub was succeeding with flying colors too.

"Harry…why are you purposely trying to annoy me? I can give you detention and make you answer my questions then, you know."

"The monkeys told me to…? You didn't give detentions to my dad or Sirius!"

Remus muttered "I know…" under his breathe to the point that Harry thought he said, "Hi snow."

"Did you just say "Hi snow!"?"

Remus just stared for a few seconds and blinked dumbly.

"I forgive you by the way! Bye!" Harry bounced off due to the caffeine and sugar starting to take affect. (He had it before studying.)

Remus just walked back to his classroom muttering about killing all forms of caffeine and sugar besides chocolate and tea.

* * *

Tom was furious as he led Malfoy to a more secluded room away from his "guest".

"May I ask what she was talking about? We can do this two ways and I would prefer you tell me on your own will so you don't go back to the Infirmary."

"I—it's like this, my Lord."

Tom was even more irate at the end of Lucius's tale. 'The nerve of him!'

"**Who gave you the idea that you have any right of giving away my possessions that may have had one of my old horcruxes in it? You should be thanking Salazar and Merlin that I removed it and disposed of all the others due to finding a more satisfactory alternative!" **

To Voldemort's pleasure, the arrogant and proud Lucius Malfoy was reduced to a terrified mess that was begging for mercy.

He just gave a small, cold smile and muttered the infamous words, "Crucio."

Lucius's screams filled the hallway to the point Miss Serenity could faintly hear them. She thought it was a teakettle or something of the likes. She was really wondering why Voldemort was yelling at the teakettle though…

* * *

Um... yeah... The effect of me getting sick for a few days and getting stuck in the house ain't a good combo for those who wish to remain sane... Would someone be kind enough to tell me what a brother-in-arms is...? I read about them in a few stories and now I am kinda confused. Please? Pretty please with a sherbet lemon/lemon drop on top?

What is Voldie's alternative way for the same effects of a horcrux? I don't know yet! Whoot! I'm a little hyper right now if you can't tell...

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Press the little blue button on the lower left corner of this page. **

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


	21. Neville the Wolf Whisperer

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, I own the Nundu's and Mrs. Voldie **

**For full summary, spoilers, etc. see profile **

"blah"

'think'

* * *

**Chapter 21 **

**Neville the Wolf Whisperer**

Harry bounced into the Gryffindor common room after saying the password to the fat lady peep. The password was Skokie for those who care. Hermione and Ron exchanged confused looks as they approached the savior of their world.

"Harry…did you get coffee again…?" Hermione hesitantly asked. "Nope! I'm just happy! Is that illegal in France under the rule of King Bob? Was there ever a King Bob in the first place? Why is the sky blue at sunset? Have you ever seen an emu eat a cat? Do emus even eat cats? I'm confused…"

"Harry… Are you **sure** you didn't have any coffee?"

"Yep! The only thing I've had recently was soda!"

Ron blinked a few times and asked, "What's soda…?"

"Muggle drink," Hermione calmly answered before turning to her bouncing friend.

"How much did you have Harry?" Hermione asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

Harry blinked and started counting on his fingers incorrectly. He held up one finger and said spaghetti, two fingers got 23 plus pi, and three fingers got paired with five before the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Hate-The-Magical-World's-Hyphen-Fetish chirped, "Five cans! I like Mountain Dew! Do you Hermie?"

Hermione slightly paled and answered, "Yes, in small portions though… Five cans can't really be good for you Harry."

"You really do care! I feel luffed! Wanna know what's really fun that I just did without getting detention? Do ya, do ya, do ya?" Harry was by now bouncing on the balls of his feet. Quite a few fellow students were staring at the "Golden Trio".

Ron—against his better judgment—nodded in a way that said to go on.

"Remus said something to me that was really inconsiderate and I kinda blew up on him three weeks ago and have been trying to apologize since. And today he caught me in the halls and dragged me into his office and tried to explain himself and I would interrupt him with the most random things I could come up with! It was fun!"

Hermione gave a small groan and rolled her eyes. She recalled Remus using a calming charm on Harry before so it would be a good possibility that it would calm the hyperactive boy down. She cast the spell and watched as Harry blinked a few times in confusion. Hermione was rather surprised when he scowled at her like many Slytherins do.

"C'mon Herms! Can't a guy relax for a little? Too much soda isn't illegal like too much alcohol." Harry said this in a bit of a whine which was stopped by Shadow running down the Boy's staircase and pouncing on the annoyed Gryffindor.

Harry stared at the wolf on his chest and muttered, "Its times like these that make me wonder if you're a cat or a wolf." Shadow responded by licking Harry on the face as Harry tried to get the large wolf off him.

Neville walked up to them and asked, "Harry, I've been meaning to ask you this, but why do you have a wolf with you…?"

Harry gave a small groan and finally bucked Shadow off him and sat up. "A few of my childhood friends were captured by the Nundus for some reason. He belongs to one of them and Dumbledore allowed me to bring him with me… I think that made one of my other friend's day because Shadow is very annoying."

Neville looked shocked and replied, "Sorry… I didn't know…" He looked at Shadow who was begging for attention once again. "Hello, boy." Neville petted Shadow behind the ears as the wolf wagged its tail.

"Neville… How did you do that? Headmaster Dumbledore tried to do that and he almost got bit. The only person Shadow ever allows to pet him there is his owner. Shadow normally just jump on people until someone notices him…"

Hermione gave a small smile and turned to Harry. "Have you heard of the Dog Whisperer? Maybe Neville is the Wolf Whisperer?" To Hermione's delight, Harry let loose a genuine laugh, something she hadn't heard since last year. His emerald eyes were once again sparkling with life like when she first met him. It was something she had only dreamed would happen again after all she put him through…

Hermione's thoughts were cut off by Shadow jumping on her this time and licking her nose. 'There's still ketchup there… Why do you still have ketchup by your nose **three** weeks after I told you about it?'

Harry stopped laughing and blinked a few times. "I'm going to go take Shadow on a walk before dinner. It's kinda obvious that he needs it now… Anyone want to come with me and the wonder-mutt?"

Ginny had walked over to the group of four when she saw Hermione get pounced. The only one who noticed was Shadow by his cheery, 'Hi, Red!' before he went back to licking 'Mione's face.

"I'll go with you, Harry. Someone needs to keep an eye on the mutt considering you don't seem to be able."

"I resent that comment!"

Neville shook his head in amusement and timidly said, "I'll go with you Harry if you don't mind…"

Harry gave his two friends beaming smiles and chirped, "Kay! I got to grab a leash though. Make sure Shadow here doesn't run off. He doesn't like being walked." Indeed, Shadow seemed very nervous as Harry walked up the stairs to his dorm.

'I don't wanna go on a walk! You can't reply 'cause Whisperer doesn't know I can talk. Na-na-na-boo-boo!' This canine had the exact personality of a toddler it seemed and had adopted Harry's nickname fetish. Shadow tried to get away by snapping at Ron. Ron fainted and Shadow would've gotten away if Harry hadn't showed up and put the leash on.

"Let's go 'fore someone gets hurt. Is someone going to wake Ron up before we go?" Hermione quickly woke Ron up as Harry dragged Shadow out of the common room with Neville and Ginny behind him towards the lake.

* * *

They soon had trouble keeping up with the Boy-Who-Lived as he had changed really quickly upstairs into more appropriate clothing and keeping up with the wolf easily in a jog before it started to run.Both Neville and Ginny were rather out of shape like most magical folk.

Ginny gave up and stopped trying to catch up with Harry when he reached the other side of the lake from her. Neville was a little behind her. Shadow was at his heels and almost passing him again.

'Slow, lazy wizards!' Shadow taunted her as he past her towards where Harry somehow picked up his pace even more. Harry was really fast for a wizard, but Shadow was like a blur from having a vampire's enhanced speed and his natural speed he was born with. When Harry said walk, she thought he would be guiding the wolf around, not unhooking the leash and letting it run around.

"How are they doing that? Wolves aren't supposed to be able to run that fast…" Neville said between his gasping for air. "I don't know," Ginny replied.She had a hunch why, but it wasn't hers to tell.The wizard and witch stopped their conversation when a loud splash was heard. Shadow had jumped into the lake and swimming towards them.

A bit later, Harry caught up with them and called Shadow over. The soaking wet wolf popped in front of them and Harry muttered, "He didn't…" Shadow seemed oblivious by his shaking himself to get all the water off his body.

Neville's eyes widened as he stuttered out, "Wh-what was th-at-t?"

Harry gave a glare at Shadow and took a deep breath. "You know how I said in Defense a few weeks ago that I had a friend who was part vampire? Shadow belongs to him. My friend, Danny, has a rather short fuse. One day, he was stupid and forgot to feed. He was in a crappy mood and hungry. Shadow here comes along and annoys him. Danny accidentally turned Shadow. So Shadow is a vampire…with his sire's exact personality to boot. Don't be surprised now if you hear a voice in your head…He likes poking in people's heads like that as Ginny here can tell you."

Ginny gave a small nod of confirmation and muttered, "Expect rude, dirty comments."

Neville's eyes once again widened when a male voice muttered, 'Who, me? I would never do that to you oh great Whisperer!' in his head. Ginny heard a, 'You're mean Red! Do you have so little faith in little ol' me?'

'Harry! You're mean! I am not short-fused, dang nab it! You are giving me a bad name before people even meet me! And I'm not stupid! Why do you always say that?'

Shadow whimpered as Ginny and Harry gave him gentle whacks that were well deserved.

Neville seemed scared and stumbled out, "Is he going to hurt me?" Fear was evident from his eyes and body language.

Harry shook his head and stated, "No… He is referring you to some odd nickname, which means he likes you because it isn't mean at all. Though you may want to yell at Herms for giving him the idea…"

Ginny perked up and cautiously asked, "Dare I ask what he calls other people…?"

Harry looked thoughtful and replied, "He calls me Bolt, Ginny Red, Headmaster Dumbledore Twinkles," he was interrupted by Ginny cracking up, "Hermione Bushy, Ron Mr. Red, one of my friends named Serenity Barbie, and I don't know what he calls his owner… There are some other ones, but those aren't G-rated."

To be honest, Danny only Ren Barbie once when he was drunk out of his mind and flirting with her undauntedly much to her embarrassment and his amusement. That was one of the few times that Serenity had actually blushed.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and asked, "Barbie?"

Harry have an exasperated sigh and answered, "Ask Herms, I don't feel like explaining the meaning of Barbies to little muggle girls."

Harry glanced at his watch and muttered a few words that made Neville shocked, "Shit! Dinner starts in five minutes! We gotta get in, now."

With that, he sprinted towards the castle with Shadow pulling on his leash way in front of the young wizard.

* * *

Harry collapsed in the seat next to Hermione fifteen minutes later. He gave her a blinding smile and cheekily chirped, "Don't be surprised if Ginny comes up to you asking about Barbie dolls, Herms."

"Don't call me that, Harry."

"Why?"

"Harry, unlike most of the people here, I know what you're trying to do. Remember? I grew up in the muggle world too."

Harry gave her his best innocent look. "Who? Me? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"No, the snake in your pocket."

Harry gave her a shocked look and said, "How did you know I put my pet snake in my pocket?" He pulled Orbis out of his pants pocket and let it slither to the meat on his plate.

Neville and Ginny came up to them.

"Where's my brother?"

Hermione gave a slightly ashamed look, "He got in a fight and was sent to the Hospital Wing. Sorry I didn't tell you, I must have forgotten."

Neville gave Orbis a look. "Harry… How many animals did you bring this year…?"

"Three."

Neville was about to say something else when Ginny asked Hermione rather randomly, "Hermione…what's a Barbie…?"

Harry started to laugh, causing stares from the rest of the Great Hall. Most were used to the moody, angst-filled teenager that was prone to explode from last year, not a cheery, rather mood-swingy teen. He still was prone to explode it seemed…that would never change.

Hermione explained to Ginny the wonders of the Barbie doll and why Serenity was probably nicknamed after it. Neville still seemed a little confused, but Ginny seemed to understand.

"Why is she nicknamed after a doll…?"

"Serenity is half veela; she looks like a human Barbie if you ignore the fact that her eyes are brown and not blue."

"That makes a bit more sense. Thanks Hermione."

"So," Harry whispered, changing the subject, "who did Ron get in a fight with…?"

Hermione stifled a giggle and answered, "I feel terrible saying this, but Ron lost to a Fourth Year Slytherin that was trying to pick a fight with anyone in his sight."

"How did he get involved…? I though Ron was smarter than that. It's not mature to pick a fight with someone younger than you." Harry seemed rather serious.

Hermione shrugged. "If it makes you feel better, Ron has a black eye and quite a few bruises. It was a fist fight."

Harry bowed his head as his shoulders shook with his silent laughter. The whole thing amused him!

'How rude!' Hermione thought.

Neville and Ginny started to eat the food on their plates as Harry scooped a little more onto his so it was only an eighth full. Hermione stared at the little amount heintended to eatand grabbed the spoon. She tripled the amount of food on his plate to the amount a normal sixteen-year-old should be eating in a meal.

"Hermione…" Harry started to whine. Ginny looked up and gave a small smirk. The redhead picked up Harry's spoon that currently had mashed potatoes on it. She shut the young wizard up by shoving the spoon in his mouth like one does with a baby. "Harry, either you are going to eat like you should, or Hermione and I will be forced to treat you like a child and get your food for you and feeding you ourselves if we must." Harry gave her a glare as he swallowed.

"I can feed myself, thank-you-very-much. I'm sixteen. You two are acting like Ginny's mum."

"You need to eat more, Harry. You're skin and bones with a tad bit of muscle. Not as bad as last year, but you're still far from healthy, mister. It doesn't help that you skipped lunch." Ginny finished her mother impression with waving Harry's spoon around before scooping up some corn and shoved it in Harry's mouth. Hermione closed his mouth and gave him a look that told him she wasn't letting go until he swallowed.

"I. Hate. You. Two."

Neville and the rest of Harry's friends laughed as he was force-fed the most food he had ever eaten in one seating at Hogwarts.

* * *

Ron entered the Great Hall to see his sister and his not-so-secret crush force-feeding Harry. And to think he thought Hermione was kidding when Hermione said that she and Ginny were going to make sure Harry ate more…

Ron walked up and took the last remaining seat while piling food on his plate.

"Having fun, mate?"

Harry glared as Ginny grabbed a fork and shoved some rutabaga in his mouth. Harry's eyes widened as he tried to spit it out. Hermione shoved a napkin over his mouth. Harry eventually swallowed. Or, not. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and wrenched it off his mouth. He spat the gooey piece of vegetable on Ginny's plate.

"Are you trying to kill me? I'm **allergic** to that…that THING!" Harry quietly yelled. He promptly grabbed his silverware and started nibbling on a roll. Ginny didn't put up much a fight due to her just staring at what Harry just spat on her plate.

Harry put the roll down and scooped the rest of the rutabaga onto Hermione's plate. To Ron's amusement, he picked up **her** spoon and shoved it in her mouth when she was talking to someone.

She muffled something out, but Harry just evilly replied, "Nope, not till you swallow, missy."

* * *

Poor, poor Harry... I finally put another character from thebook in!


	22. Ministry's Plan

I don't own Harry Potter 

see profile for **_updated _**pairings, warnings, etc. 

took forever, sorry I would write more but this is the second time I had to type this out due to some stupid error -scowls at computer- 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22 

The Ministry's Plan 

Tonks was wondering why she was called to the Minister's office as she walked to said place. It was odd…she had always thought Fudge hated her and anyone that had anything to do with Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah… Auror Tonks, right on time," Fudge said as she entered his overly done office. "Hello, Minister."

He gave her a small smile. "Director Bones and I have decided that you are the best person for a mission that will help us with this horrid war. Your abilities will be your main advantage." Tonks gave a small nod that told him she understood. Amelia Bones—who was also in the office—took up where Fudge left. "We have found a few tidbits of information about the Nundus that will allow a spy to get in for at least a month. Tremo Caligo is staking out a location and will be there for an extended amount of time. He is the one that normally catches spies with his mind scans. Levis is at a school that we presume is some private school for those who want to continue education after they graduate from school. We don't know where Phoebus is, but she is the one that is less of a threat power wise. Her strength is obviously in her knowledge. We want you to infiltrate one of their headquarters."

To say Tonks was in shock was an understatement. Professor Dumbledore had been trying to find a way to safely secure a spy ever since the Nundus first came out of the shadows where most odd resistance groups—or Revolution groups as most prefer—stay.

Fudge gave her a grim look. "We know you are an Order member and we and Dumbledore had came to an agreement to work together to get more information. He said you could tell us what happened on his first and only attempt."

She gave a small nod, "Caligo found him immediately and led him out by telling the rest that he was too old. All that was found out was that they took in orphaned and abandoned magical beings, magical creature, and part magical creatures/beings. It was like a huge family scene it seemed and I guess most of the Nundus call their leaders Brother or Sister because it annoys them, but Caligo, Levis, and Phoebus don't know that." The last part was something that wasn't really discussed, but she was friends with Charlie and he told her that when she was feeling down about her cousin's death and Remus's refusal.

Amelia gave a small nod. "Come, we are done in here. We will discuss this a little more about your cover and what not in my office. Good day, Minister."

With that, Tonks found herself in her Head's office. To her surprise, the professor was sitting down by the single desk. "Hello, Madame Bones, Tonks. What a pleasurable day, isn't it."

"Wotcher, sir."

Tonks had to endure a long, slightly boring meeting about her background story to get in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, a group of friends were following a trail of notes left by the Nundus to reach one of their two bases. A girl with light brown hair streaked the same shade of vivid violet as her eyes came up to them.

The six eighteen-year-olds froze until the youngest whispered, "That's that girl that wanted to join too!"

The oldest boy at almost nineteen cautiously approached the girl. "Are you Jewel White by any chance…?"

She looked up at him and said, "Depends, are you Brian Baker?"

"Yep," Brian said. He gave a small grin and led the older girl to the rest of his friends. His short, auburn hair curls moved with the wind. His gray eyes sparkled as he introduced her to the others.

The youngest was a girl named Bethany Guerra of Italian descent with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. American fraternal twins named Ian and Alessandra Jenkins were introduced next with curly brown hair matched with dark brown eyes. An Asian guy named Zhao Yin with his suspenders and leather jacket glanced at her with slightly saddened brown eyes. Jewel successfully hid her surprise when she was introduced to Lee Jordon.

"Come on," Lee started, "we are almost there according to this." He went around the corner and knocked on what appeared to be a run-down house. A tall, dirty-blonde teenaged girl appeared with hardened cyan eyes. Her eyes immediately lost the hardness when she saw the notes clutched in their hands.

"Ah… I've been expecting you. Come on in and please mind the mess. We're all a bunch of slobby teenagers too lazy to clean and I had to go and misplace the book Lee gave me with cleaning and cooking spells!" The girl had a light French accent that was barely detectable.

She gave an easy-going smile and shooed them in. The inside wasn't run down like the outside, but it was very messy in a way that was safe to live in but sometimes hard to find stuff. Items were thrown around the rooms but at least everything seemed to be clean. It appeared to be a standard young adult pad.

Jewel looked in awe at the place where many of the Nundus lived. It looked like someone had flung paint on the walls in different colors or something because the walls where a mess. A loud sound and what seemed to be a mix between singing and screaming reached her ears.

The girl who had welcomed them gave a scowl and marched up the stairs and started yelling at someone to turn the music off. The sound soon stopped.

The girl walked up to them and said, "I'm Héloïse by the way, but most people call me Ellie or El if you're Tre… Don't know why he calls me that…" Jewel noted that Ellie was defiantly French and it seemed that Caligo had a nickname fetish. Too bad she was already getting Caligo's and Levis' odder habits mixed up…not that she knew that or anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alessandra gave a small snort as she looked around the room. This wasn't what she expected… Okay, a high-tech secret lair or a looming magical fortress probably **was** a little much, but still…this looked like those pads friends share when they get out of high school. She shot a look at her brother which he replied with a shrug.

"All the cool stuff is locked away in our main base." She turned to see a younger boy. He seemed to be in his late tweens and had bright amber eyes. "Werewolf?" He gave a small nod of confirmation. Alessandra saw Ian give a small wince at that.

"Hen tot!" shouted a voice.

"It's ten hut or something like that, smart one!" Another screamed back as about two dozen teenagers of various ages barreled into the room.

The Jenkins twins exchanged looks as they realized their group and Ellie were the only wizards assembled. The Ministry officials involved with the war were all completely or mostly human as was the light due to a strong bias. The Dark Order had a few magical creatures like werewolves, dementers, and a few vampires, but that was it. Almost everyone in front of them were mostly or completely a non-human magical being or creature. Even a few the twins have never seen—which was saying something due to Ian having an Associate's degree in Cryptozoology and is certified to teach Magizoology. He skipped quite a few grades at the school he learned magic in due to being the Headmaster's son just for the record.

A…person(?) with a man's and woman's head on a woman's body walked in. All seven stared as Ian resisted the urge to write down what he just saw. "What are **you** looking at? Haven't you seen a baphomet before?" the masculine head snapped. Ian explained, "According to the wizard population, your kind doesn't exist. I can verify your existence if you want." "Really!" squealed the female head.

"Uh…later Sam. I warn thee that this will probably become a tad monotonous," Héloïse said. Boy was she right.

----------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort sat on his throne as he waited for his lazy-bums-that-he-had-the-displeasure-to-call-servants to arrive.

'Lazy, good for nothing minions! I called them **fifteen** minutes ago and only a quarter are here! It doesn't help that I don't have a clear plan currently…all I know is that I've got to stop the rather pointless attacks on muggles if I ever want to get the Nundus on my side! It would be my dream to have the three leaders on my side as my advisors and heir in the boy-who-is-obviously-my-son's case. They don't appear to hate me…just dislike what I do and what I stand for. …and a good person to annoy.'

Five minutes and a third of the expected population later, Voldemort was **still** dreaming about what he would do if he managed to recruit the Nundus…

'There is… No, that would be too dangerous… Unless I don't take advantage of the more…**_controversial_** effects… Then it would be infallible! The only problems would be in the execution and effects from the variable groups. Dumbledore could do nothing about it, or at least anything known to me. The only problem with the aftereffect is to make sure none of my followers are killed by those three and what would happen to the Nundus once I have their leaders under my control. Knowing those three maniacs, they have some absurd back-up plan or two, but I **could** just capture the whole group and lock them in a lesser known base with only the higher, more important Death Eaters that are endangered by Potter and co…that would work…'

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice his wife staring at him in shock. All but the weakest and least loyal/trustworthy had arrived.

'Execution…execution… Finding enough of it will be the biggest problem that I can see… I'd just have to capture them or something so it'll snap on. I probably should check to see if Caligo is actually mine. It would be pointless to do it on him then due to his mental instability… Potter will be the top priority then… Where to have it snap on might help too… The amount depends on the effects and power the owner has over the victims…'

The Dark Lord snapped out of La-La Land by being nudged by his wife. He held back a wince when she yelled in his head, 'You want to use one of the most dangerous, rare metals known to mortals on three teenagers! How do you think you can even get it on them?'

"My Lord…?" Lucius cautiously asked with a bit of concern in his steely eyes. Voldemort blinked a few times to see that everyone had finally arrived.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore sat at his desk looking all of his hundred fifty something years. A clueless, unbiased bystander that has been living under a rock for the past couple of days would be confused why it seemed a couple battered pieces of paper seemed to be stressing out the saintly Light leader.

The main scrawls on the folded piece of parchment and the crumpled, wrinkled piece of muggle notebook paper were identical—written by the same person just for the record. He knew the handwriting looked familiar, but for some reason Albus felt like he's still seen it somewhere else… The headmaster started rummaging through his files and saved letters looking for the answer. He didn't even bother looking at the ones he knew had no chance of having the answer. Dumbledore had just tossed the original letter from Mr. Potter that was sent this summer on the floor when Remus ran in the room.

Dumbledore winced as the werewolf tripped on one of the many papers that he and just thrown on the floor. That **had** to hurt…

Remus blinked a few times and stood back up…only to fall again by tripping on Fawkes's new perch… He then tripped on Dumbledore's desk until he **finally** got in the chair.

Harry gave a small laugh and ran away giggling. The silly git deserved it for ruining his caffeine high **and** yelling at him! The audacity! Harry really needs to cut down on caffeine, doesn't he?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the occupants at a popular pub in Knockturn Alley were treated to Tremo Caligo storming in, scowling at the brightness. The infamous vampire gruffly ordered a fire-whiskey. Five minutes later, he sat down at one of the more not-so-secluded tables.

Danny was trying to figure out why his first memory right after he befriended Harry was having a huge headache, pretty little stars, a rackety swing set that looks like it's about to fall about, a younger Ren…again, and Harry sitting on top of said swing set looking partly scared, partly as if he was about to jump for joy, and partly shocked. It was driving him nutso! It was like a purfumadorousiousishy situation… He didn't even know what purfumadorousiousishy meant because he just made it up! And the worse part is that it actually made sense! "Gah… I'm confused… OW! I bit my tongue again. Stupid fangs…" he whined to himself.

Harry suggested he got a haircut so any suspicion about his identity was toned down so he got one for the first time in over a year. Danny got all the hair in the back chopped off to a normal length for a teenage boy but kept his bangs long and hanging in his eyes. It was still streaked red with a few blonde highlights in for the heck of it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(0

The other people at the random pub in Knockturn Alley were all wondering what Tremo Caligo was doing here and why he was talking to himself. They were also taking double takes to make sure it **really** was Caligo.

A brave former Slytherin that was absolutely neutral in this huge war came up to the vampire. Who knew that bravery was a synonym for stupidity when you were a Slytherin?

"Hello, Caligo. What are you up to on this superior period of suffocating shadows like this **here** of all regions?" The vampire just blinked a few times. "English?"

The pureblood didn't understand the slang that he used to ask for whatever the Slytherin just said to be repeated in simpler terms. "Pardon?"

Caligo rolled his scarlet orbs and replied, "How to put this… Big words, little brain." The vampire gave the man a scowl that said "leave" and pulled out a sketch pad, pencils, a few quills, and a bottle of ink.

His statement was heard by a small group of people who have all entered the pub in hopes of speaking to Tremo Caligo himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_READ! ATTENTION! HELP ME! PLEASE...?_**

okay, I've finally decided the major pairings. Or at least ideas and maybes. Suggestions on the maybes are greatly

Danny/Serenity (OC/OC) I think I'm gonna make Harry shove them in the closet when Voldemort gives Ren back... That would be funny and rather classic...

LV/OC

Mild H/Hr (in an odd way, Hermione doesn't know it's Harry that's she's dating hint hint) It's just a fling and won't be permament

Maybes (Under court in head of how it'll work)

Eventual HP/Fem-BZ (in like the sequel folks that I have like the first half planned in my head. If I do it, it will be barely mentioned in this story, probably just the beginning of friendship)

DM/GW?

DM/HG? Very unlikely, but I like the pairing though it will probably not work in this story...

I'm probably going to be looking at pairing I rarely look at because I want this to be nothing like the cannon... so expect minor characters to be with major ones... Maybe I'll put Malfoy Jr. with one of the Hufflepuffs...

Please tell me what you think of those, I am rather confused with what I'm going to do with the maybes except I'm really leaning towards the first one...

by the way, if you don't know who Tonks is then ask me because I tried to make it obvious for a reason...


	23. Conversations With a Vampire

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and everything that can be identified with the canon. I own the Nundus (minus HP) Dawn Lamia, and the Unknockable Door. And Edward Ider **_

_Writing (normal) _

**_Danny's answers in Skeeter's interview. _**

"Come people! Do I need to tell you these quote things mean I'm speaking!"

'I think I thought a thought about me thinking a thoughtful thought!'

Sorry if my attempts on the accent suck. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 23 **_

**Conversations with a Vampire **

Edward Ider, editor of the _Daily Prophet_, sat down and read Rita Skeeter's first story she had turned in after her break from reporting. He had finally dragged his prized reporter back to the Prophet.

Anyways, last night a tip was given stating that an **alone** Tremo Caligo was at the Unknockable Door in Knockturn Alley. Skeeter had managed to get the first ever interview from the Nundus.

Ider quickly checked that all the mistakes he had pointed out to Skeeter were gone. The story was perfect with the only mistakes were Caligo's bad grammar and usage of heavy slang. Rita had even written his fading accent correctly…or at least he thought is was right. Ider sent the story to the presses where it would be a special edition story. It would have an edited one with the swearing cut out and an unabridged one. The public was going to eat this up!

The story read:

_Interview With a Vampire; Caligo speaks _

_By Rita Skeeter_

_I was at the main building of the Daily Prophet when an anonymous person tipped us off that Tremo Caligo was at the Unknockable Door in Knockturn Alley. I was immediately sent to the pub where Caligo was seen at a table by the door with a known neutral in this war. I saw Caligo mutter an unheard comment and scowled when the neutral withheld a laugh. The known vampire continued to scowl as he pulled out—oddly enough—an almost full sketchpad and drawing supplies. He started to draw like nothing happened. _

_I bravely started to approach Caligo after seeing a pour of individuals that normally wouldn't be caught dead in any pub, let alone this one. I was lucky enough to be the first to get his attention. _

_Caligo raised an ebony eyebrow and stated, "May I 'elp yeh?" He had a strong Cockney accent that seemed to be fading due to reports of it being very strong a month ago at the infamous conference. _

_It took a bit of persuading, but he eventually agreed to do an interview. He just wanted nothing he said edited except his cussing which he could understand. Caligo politely asked if I could send up a silencing charm so that the "nosey cross dressers sto' starin' an' min' ter own beeswax." That part was said rather loudly as many heads turned away in embarrassment, Caligo gave a small smirk. _

_Now before I start the actual interview, let me describe the vampire that was sitting in front of me. Caligo seems to have recently gotten a haircut so his hair hangs in his eyes and brushes against an aristocratic nose. Tall and deathly pale, he is lightly muscled and very slender. His eyes are actually a sparkling blue with a few red and black speckles. Like his co-leaders, his hair is multi-colored. It is a very dark black with streaks of red and blonde and his hair is slightly shaggy and messy. Caligo is actually very attractive and almost _adorable. _It is also worth mentioning that he seemed to be in his late teens, early twenties at most. _

_On with the interview. It was agreed that I could ask any question and he'd answer as truthfully as he could without ticking off his friends by saying something he shouldn't have. (He said that I could word it like that.)_

_Rita Skeeter: This is a question many have wanted to know. How did you, Levis, and Phoebus actually meet and become friends? _

_**Tremo Caligo: Uh… I me' Venus when I was…three? She was a transfer a' the orphanage I grew u' in… I thin' I shoved 'er in the dir' and she jus' go' up and shoved meh in while she wipe' ter dir' off 'er clothes. Friends since…go' a say my ego took a bea'in' cause she was only two. Doan really 'member when Lee and I became friends… I kin' a go' a concussion 'round tha' time so it's a li'le blurry… I remember tryin' to bea' the sno' ou' of 'im, wha' I guess is the af'er math of said concussion, and then we're friends…** **Whoa…we really are screwed up… **_

_RS: Concussion…? _

_**TC: I'd tell yeh wha' happened, bu' every time I ask wha' happened Venus or Lee bursts ou' laughin'. I have such grea' mates…** _

_I gave a small laugh and continued. _

_RS: How did the Nundus get started in the first place? _

_**TC: I thin' somethin' happened tha' really ticked Lee somethin' about teh Ministry, Voldie, an' some bloke named Harry Potter… I' migh' 'ave made more sense if Ven an' I knew who the bloody 'ell Harry Potter and Voldie were, but nooooo I 'ad ter look for i' myself. Ven and Lee were plannin' on doin' sometin', but I tink tha' was wha' pushed him ter actually do it.** _

_RS: How could you not know who the Boy-Who-Lived is? _

_**TC: Lee wasn' the bigges' fan of wizardin' culture and didn' give a damn who Potter was until Moldy-Voldie came back…** _

_RS: Levis is a muggleborn then? _

**_TC: 'E's either pure or half…doan really remember 'onestly. _**

_RS: If you don't mind me asking, what do your parents think of what you're doing? _

_I immediately regretted my question by the darkening of his mischievous eyes. _

**_TC: Doan know. They're dead supposedly. Note I said orphanage 'fore. Lee's folks were killed when 'e was one. Venus's parents were killed when the hospital she was born a' in te U.S. was attacked an' burne' to the ground… She doesn't even know wha' 'er name was because the only thin' filled ou' on 'er birth certificate was her first name and birthday… Doan know wha' happened to mine… All I know was tha' I was dropped off on an orphanage door a' ten months. I's presumed I was abandoned…_**

_I gave a horror-filled gasp as I noticed how emotionless and hollow his eyes became. I had almost forgotten that I was talking to a feared leader due to how human and normal he acted… He even winked at me flirtingly at the beginning as I cast the silencing barrier. I quickly tried to get his mind off that dreadfully sensitive subject. _

_RS: Do you draw? I ask this due to the sketchpad. _

_**TC: -Blinks- Tha' was rat'er random, bu' I probably should no' be talkin'. –Gives a small laugh- Yes, I draw. Jus' because I 'ave blood lus' doan mean tha' I doan enjoy normal stuff.** **Is tha' a double negative…? 'Cause I can hear Venus's naggin' abou' my non-'sisten' grammar in meh head… **_

_I had to ask… _

_RS: Nagging about your non-existent grammar…? _

_**Vixie, Venus if you mus', an' I ran away and dropped outta school when I was twelve and she was 'leven. Lee was a' wha'ever school 'e learnt magic a' at the time. I never really bothered ter try to further my learning 'sides the stuff I foun' useful. Grammar ain't one of 'em. Vixie's a nag…so is Lee now tha' I tink 'bout i'…** _

_RS: Vixie…? _

_**Vixen and pixie combined.** **–Gives innocent, yet cheeky, grin- **_

_RS: I see. Back to the original topic, how long have you drawn? _

_**Since I was six if you must know. Wha' does tha' 'ave te do with anything anywho? I know you're jus' tryin' to ge' me away from meh 'ellish childhood… I'm no' tha' stupid.** _

_RS: Uh… _

_**-Rolls eyes- I's okay, okay?** _

_RS: Okay… Um… Moldy-Voldie? Vixie? How do you come up with these names…? _

_**Lee an' I were really drun' one time. We both 'ave a nickname fetish though… Bu' mine only comes ou' under the influence of alcohol. Yeh should hear some of those nasty names he makes up. And if he calls me "Vampy" one more time…I doan know wha' I'll do bu' I know 'e's gonna regret i'.** _

_I couldn't keep from laughing. Caligo is such a character! It's amazing how he could just bounce right back after that rather awkward topic…though it might be due to that half empty bottle of firewhiskey next to him… There is a strong possibility he was a little drunk at the time of the interview… _

_RS: You three are really close aren't you? _

_**We're like one big, screwe' family.** **Emphasis on the screwe' par'. **_

_He gave an easy-going laugh that made his bright blue eyes glitter. _

_**Yes, I'm single. Mos' canno' handle my moo' swings… **_

_This reporter gave a small blush due to the fact that he must have heard when I wondered if he was single to myself… _

_RS: Mood swings…? _

**_A lo' of people canno' handle my personali'y. I ten' ter come off as obnoxious, imma'ure, uh… hyperac'ive, ultra-violent, an' moronic… Tha's wha' the nicer people 'ave calle' meh… Te sum I' up, firs' impressions people make of meh is one of the five: Wha' is 'e on, did someone skip teir meds, how did 'e wander ou' of ter mental ward, did 'e ge' droppe' on 'is 'ead, or the mos' amusing one: Aw! A vampire! 'E's gonna eat us all! Run fer yer lives! _**

_RS: A lot of people see you as a killing machine with an odd, cruel sense of humor. How does that make you feel? _

_**I's a rio'. I'm usually the person who is always ge'ing hur' for pissin' off the wrong person. I admi' ter 'avin' a small scarin' people fetish, but normally I am the 'xac' opposite of wha' people tink. Mos' of the stuff I did besides the kills were actually Lee bu' I go' the blame because I'm a vampire. The only thin' we did tha' I even had a par' in planning was all the pranks. I'm not evil, mischievous, yes. Mos' fresh blood I drin' is from animals or criminal and death moochers. In fac' Lee has even gone as far as stunnin' me so he and Venus could "scheme" I fin' ou' wha' we're doin' the day 'fore we do i'. I am the naïve, not-so-smart one. It's obvious as I' is tha' Vixie is the smar' and mature one, Lee is the cunnin' and sane one. Bu' I'm used to it by now.** _

_RS: You're friend stunned you! _

'_**E only did i' because 'e silenced meh so many times I'm immune. Well, it actually las's like five minutes at the most… Bu' that's normal. I mean newer members fin' it scary tha' we used to be worse in school… I'm surprised I didn't get expelled…** _

_RS: You were that bad? _

_**-Snorts- I was teh combo 'tween the class clown an' bully. I barely passed my classes 'cept for art which I always go' one of the highes' grades… Vixie an' I were so bad the orphanage people actually encouraged Lee's lovely guardians ter le' them watch 'im. 'E was the only one who could even ge' us ter calm down!** _

_RS: Any stories you're willing to tell? Don't worry if it's too personal. _

_Caligo thinks for a few seconds before laughing. _

_**I doan know if this is ou' or no', bu' Lee is a parseltongue. I tink I said tha' righ'… One day during recess, 'e comes runnin' up to Vixie an' I jabberin' abou' a talkin' snake! He was spazzin'! He is an' was a bi' of a spazz… We were like nine, ten a' the time. I tink Lee was ten, Vixie nine, an' I was almos' ten… Anywho, so of course we follow 'im. A' the fence surroundin' the school we attented was a lil' garden snake. Lee is being Lee and bouncin' up an' down yabberin' how i' was talkin' ter 'im. Of course, i' didn't talk. I was abou' ter ask 'im where he go' drugs from when 'e started to friggin' hiss a' the ting! Jus' fer the record, it is very creepy when one of yer bes' mates star' hissin' a' a snake. Very creepy fer meh because I'm no' scared of snakes, I jus' have a stron' dislike for those scaly things…** **Still doan like snakes, or house elves. Creepy little buggers… **_

_RS: Anything that you're actually scared of that you're willing to admit…? _

_**A pissed off Venustas Phoebus durin' tha' time of month… I still have burn scars…** _

_RS: …burn scars? _

_**She's a veela.** _

_RS: What did you do? _

_**She was tryin' to rea'… All I did was say hi…an' scare the crap ou' of 'er. Swee', isn't she.** _

_The last comment was just dripping with sarcasm. _

_RS: I'm not sure if I'm going to regret this or not… Why and how did you prank Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, and other major Magical areas? _

**_I am no' a 1500 year ol' Dark Lor' punished with eternal youth an' the cursed nee' of blood, or wha'ever yeh magical folks tink I am. I am an immature young adul'. In fac', so are my bes' friends… We were bored! How is a secre' an' classified info tha we doan wan' ou' ye'. Did you know Dumbledore 'ad a bunch of yellow 'ighty-whities wit lemon drops on 'em…? _**

_RS: I didn't need to know that, Caligo. _

_**You didn't want to either, did you. –Gives a small smirk— **_

_RS: Are you willing to share how you hung the Headmaster's undergarments on the wall…? _

_**Sure. I jus' can' tell yeh how we go' in. Lee summoned 'em after a few 'imes due te lack of knowin' exactly wha' te say… I jus' jumped on the tables and hel' 'em in place 'till Lee could cas' a stickin' charm...Lee wasn't tall enough to reach. Vixie and Melinda ran abou' wit spray pain'. Did you know Hogwar' teachers have a meetin' a' ten p.m. every thirty-first?** **Hin', hin' Hogwar' students. **_

_RS: How did you all turn Hogsmede's road yellow, the buildings neon green, and anything else neon pink…? _

_**Doan know actually… Lee and Vixie did it…** **Same wit' Diagon Alley too… I jus' gave ideas. **_

_RS: It seems a few others want to talk to you so one last question. What really happened at the conference where Dolores Umbridge was killed…? _

**_Lee wasn' tryin' to kill 'er. 'E actually was 'urlin' after 'wards… It was an accident. I can't say wha' 'e was tryin' to do, bu' the spell 'e used wasn't te killin' curse. I' jus' 'ad the same color. 'E was tryin' to hit Fudge, bu' I kinda scared 'im an' made the moron duck… The spell 'it the mirror an' reflected on Umbitch. She was too weak an' the spell overpowered 'er an' took 'er life. It doan 'elp tha' Vixie couldn' resist 'itting 'er… 'E wouldn't come ou' of 'is room for, like, a week… Yelled a' me quite a bi' too… _**

_RS: Thank you for your time. I'll let you go before the others who want your time get too antsy. _

_**Pleasures all mine.** **Do I 'ave te talk to those bu'heads…? 'Cause I doan wannnnnnnnnnnnnnna. **_

_There you have it! Many of the burning questions answered and then some. Maybe there is some sense behind the madness known as the Nundus after all? We'll just have to wait and see. I wonder how old Caligo is… _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny groaned. He just did a stupid interview and now there were representatives from the Ministries across the UK, the birdies, and the demise munchers. At least that Skeeter person wasn't harsh on the eyes… It was rather fun making her blush. He wished she knew how old he really was and then maybe she wouldn't be checking him out…

'Gotta get out of here… Too many people… Why did I come here?'

Harry decided to answer from the castle, 'Don't know why you did.'

'Shut up.'

'Technically, I'm not talking. How'd the interview go…?'

'I think Skeeter fancies me…'

Danny broke off the link with a 'Leave me alone for a tad.' Mad-Eye Moody had been the first one brave enough to actually approach him.

"Wha' are **yeh** looking a'?" Danny snarled. He had let his eyes go to his natural color during the interview so his reputation would slowly improve. Okay, he admitted he was clinically insane practically, but at least they know it's more perky than evil, right? Back on track, he willed them red in hopes of scaring away the creepy looking ex-auror.

Moody smirked and stated, "Constant vigilance! You're eyes didn't flash until I came right up to you. If they were flashing on their own record it would have happened when you first noticed me."

Danny made a face but his eyes turned to his normal blue. "Wha' the 'ell does vig-vil-vigile-vigilan-lance, vigilance, mean?"

"Are you kidding me, boy?"

"No. 'Scuse me. I dropped ou' of school a' twelve tank yeh very much."

A look of shock was briefly painted on the grizzled man's face, but it was gone as soon as it arrived. "You lived on the streets, didn't you." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Go Sherlock go."

It was Moody's turn to be confused.

The vampire simply rolled his eyes and replied, "Muggle saying."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alastor was in shock as he watched **Tremo Caligo** stutter over a rather basic word. He had always thought that Caligo's and Levis' accents were faked, but now it seemed the Caligo really did spend some time on the streets. His original hunches were busted when Caligo out right told him that he was a school dropout. The vampire had confirmed that he did live on the streets after his twelfth birthday through who knows how long!

"You do know it is rather odd hearing slang with a strong accent like yours, right?"

"Blame Venus. She used te be a valley girl." The tall vampire continued to mutter something under his breath that had to due with psycho veela, coffee, sugar, and pink bunny rabbits… Mad-eye didn't really want to know on that note.

Moody realized he was being ignored as the rather young man chugged the rest of his firewhiskey and grabbed his drawing…stuff. Mad-Eye wasn't sure what some of the muggle stuff was called…

"Where do you think you're going Caligo?"

The vampire gave a cheeky little grin that made his elongated fangs flash and replied, "Ou'. Where else?"

Moody shoved the man down into the chair that was previously occupied by said man. "I need to talk to you, Caligo."

Innocent blue eyes looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"What are you-?"

"Doin'? Eatin'? On?" Caligo interrupted with a chirp.

'I get the feeling he's trying to annoy me… Well, maybe not. He has never been known for his mental stability it seemed… Caligo could always be like this.'

"Yer ter kind."

Mad-Eye closed his eyes and held a growl that really wanted to come out. 'Where is Tonks? She is supposed to be here.' Speak of the devil, the graceless one tripped through the door and approached the two men.

Moody resisted the urge to slap his forehead as Tonks stumbled over. She obviously didn't notice Caligo because she said, "Wotcher. Where's Caligo…? Isn't he supposed to be here…?"

The vampire tipped backwards in his chair he was laughing so hard. He barely choked out, "I'm righ' 'ere, smar' one!" This was soon followed by an "Ow… Did ya know the floor is 'ery 'ard…? My poor 'ead." If this was an anime, Moody and Tonks would've sweat dropped.

Tonks looked at Caligo as he picked himself of the filthy floor of the equally filthy pub. An empty bottle of firewhiskey was on the table that Caligo was sitting at. Said graceful vampire just tripped over his own feet. His speech was slightly slurred. This gave Tonks one conclusion, Tremo Caligo was drunk out of his mind.

She leaned over towards Mad-Eye and whispered, "Is he drunk…?"

Moody gave her a pitying look. "I don't think so. He was acting worse and people said that he's been seen chugging a whole bottle without a stagger… Unless this isn't the first place Caligo has been, he isn't drunk."

"Lee woul' kill meh if I go' drunk an' made a fool ou' of myself…again. 'E threatened to no' make hangover potions anymore an' le' meh upchuck the res' of my brain cells."

The vampire rolled his eyes at their odd looks and stated, "Tha's a no. I'm no' drunk ou' of fear of wha' my friends would do."

"Again?" Tonks raised an eyebrow and turned it pink.

"'O'd yeh do tha'? Is tha' wandless magic?"

Tonks opened her mouth, shock visible, but Mad-Eye cut her off.

"She has the magical gift to change her appearance at will. It's rare and not everyone has it. In a way its wandless magic if you think about it."

"Oh… So it's like 'ow Lee can 'alk to snakes an' mos' canno'…?"

"He's a parseltongue?" Tonks screamed.

"Yeah…"

A reporter and photographer from Witch Weekly came up to them and easily snatched Caligo away—the grabbed him by the arm and literally pulled them away. Tonks gave a small blush as Caligo winked at her.

"You feeling okay, Tonks? You look a little warm." Her blush worsened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was mentally worrying as he was once again dragged into talking with random strangers.

'Help me, Harry!'

'Danny, what is going on? It's nine.'

'First I got abducted by Skeeter, got dragged into conversation with Mad-Eye and that Tonks chick, and now I'm being dragged into conversation with some hot reporter with Witch Weekly who want to know all about my love life! She has an equally hot photographer! Help me! Please! They're going to kill me!'

'You got yourself dragged into this. If you're not back by eleven then I'll pick you up and "save you" as you put it. Just start flirting or something and you'll be able to slip away if you get them blushing enough.'

'Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Wait… That would work… Thankies!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um... Review...? I beg the people who have this story on alert but have never reviewed to please do. I don't care if you just say hi. Just write something. C'mon. It takes what? 30 seconds?

**Pairings: See profile for final ones. It may change, but for now its those listed the weird HP/Hr starts next chapter, I think...**


	24. When Hermione Met Levis

_**Do I look like I own Harry Potter? Thought so. **_

**Flashback**

"Blah"

'Think'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 24?_**

_**When Hermione met Levis **_

**_(Or: I Knew I Should Have Left Him in the Alley...)_**

Harry was wandering the streets of Hogsmeade waiting for Danny. He was in his "alter-ego" of Occultus Levis.

"Hi!" Danny chirped in front of his face. Harry blinked.

'Where did he come from…?'

"Earth."

"Shu' up."

Danny caught on and switched to his old accent. "I'm bored," he whined. "Shu' up."

People were starting to stare now…

"Is tha' all yeh can say?"

"Yep." Harry decided to lighten the stupid accent and just make his voice sound deeper.

"Hah! Yeh jus' said somethin' else!" Harry smirked and ruined Danny's rare moment of being the smart one. "Shu' up."

"Jerk."

"Yeh jus' realized tha'?"

"Nope. 'Ave known. 'Ow could I no'? Yeh are a very snarky guy."

"Tanks."

The two walked to Zonko's where Harry was surprised to see the Weasley twins.

Danny gave a small pout that told Harry exactly what he wanted and slipped his vampire friend a few galleons. The vampire gave a big smile and a chirped thank you and bounced off into the store.

"That boy…" Harry muttered under his breathe.

Harry spun around when two hands were laid on his shoulders. The twins were behind them and seemed a little wary. It might be because his wand was in their faces with a rather nasty hex about to be shot, but that was just him.

"What. Do. Yeh. Want?" he scowled. It would seem weird for him to be friendly with two members of a very light family. …and they scared the crap out of him.

They just backed away with their hands up in the air. "Just wanted to commend you-." "On one of the greatest-." "Pranks played in-." "All of Hogwart's history."

Harry gave a deep scowl when he heard one of them barely mutter, "I thought he would be a bit taller than this…"

"I resent tha' comment!"

Twin Number Rude looked sheepish and replied, "Sorry, mate."

"I'm no' yer mate. I just know you two are those two peeps who run that one joke store in that one magical shopping district. Wow… I am so clear sometimes…"

"Right…"

Harry stepped into character of Occultus Levis and gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like, "Sarcasm!"

"Hi!" Danny chirped…again. 'How does he keep doing that? Why is he doing that?'

"Why do yeh keep poppin' ou' of nowhere and chirpin' hi? Yeh are such a crazy monkey…kangaroo…and bird in one crazy package and a thrown in blood lus'."

"Shu' up."

"No, yeh shu' up."

"Yeh."

"You."

"Never."

"I'd noticed."

"I like chocolate!"

Harry, Fred, and George all blinked at the exact same time and simultaneously said, "What?"

"Hi."

Harry took in a deep breathe before dragging Danny away. He stopped where he heard two familiar voices yelling at the other.

"What's the matter? Is the little mudblood afraid? Just because you're of age doesn't mean you're safe. Where's the little weasel and potty now? You think you are all great with your bush of a hair and all that useless knowledge. Let me be the first to welcome you to reality of the Magical World."

"I'm shaking."

Drake retaliated by lunging at the brunette and knocked her down.

Harry withheld a groan and decided to step in. "May I ask what the 'ell is going on 'ere?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione worried when Occultus Levis with a confused Tremo Caligo walked in on her and Malfoy's fight. Levis seemed rather annoyed and a tad angry. Caligo seemed to have no idea why anyone was there.

"Lee… Wha' are yeh doing…? Why are we 'ere anyways…? I'm confused…"

Levis just gave the vampire a look and stated, "Shu' up, Vampy."

"DOAN CALL ME THAT!"

"Granger, Malfoy, break it up. Yeh should be glad that I'm not a professor. Yeh two should know better than fighting in a **neutral** area."

Hermione felt her jaw drop. He was actually lecturing her!

Malfoy gave her and Levis one final glare and ran off rather quickly.

To greaten her shock, Levis proceeded to offer her his hand so she could pull herself up. Hermione took his hand and, well, pulled herself up.

"Uh…thanks?"

"No prob. Are yeh okay? I mean, he seemed to be going at yeh ruthlessly. I can't believe he called yeh…that."

Hermione shrugged until she realized something. "How did you know who I am?"

Levis smirked in response, "Yeh are Hermione Jane Granger. Top witch of yer year an' possibly the all friggin' school. Yeh are bes' mates with one Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley. Yeh have a younger sister named Janice who is very 'appy that yeh doan go to the same school anymore and is rather happy that she can't do magic because it honestly freaks her out a tad. Yeh parents, while a little wary, are very proud of you being a witch without showing favoritism. Kudos to them. Many people doan know how many children of a muggleborn are abused by an aunt or uncle if something happens to the parents… Hm… Yeh have a kneazle-cat hybrid named Crookshanks… Yer wand is Vinewood with a dragon heartstring…a Chinese Fireball heartstring if my memory serves meh correctly… You earned 10 Outstandings and one E on yer O.W.L.'s…much better than my pitiable one Outstanding in DADA by the way. Um… What else…well I could go on even further, but I doan tink Tre coul' behave long enough withou' running off…"

The vampire chose that moment to say the most classic whining that have ever existed, "Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. I'm boooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrred."

Hermione—who was in shock by the fact he seemed to know everything about her—was even more shocked when Levis rolled his eyes and knocked out Caligo. The golden eyed man levitated his friend's unconscious form.

He turned to her once again, "Do yeh think anyone would notice if I jus'…oh I doan know…left 'im here? I need to pick up a book an' I rather not 'ear him whining about boredom or trying to get me to agree with him on his views that all books without pictures are 'ebil' as he puts it…"

Hermione ignored Levis' question and replied, "How do you know all that? Even most of my friends don't know I have a little sis."

"It's rude to answer a question with a question."

"I think someone will notice a knocked-out vampire in an alleyway, but that's just me." Hermione covered her mouth in fear as she realized that she just back talked to the person who killed Professor Umbridge.

"Good point… Darn… I really wanted to leave 'im 'ere…" Levis scowled and revived his friend.

Caligo blinked a few times and naively asked, "Why am I floating…? Is this normal or something…?"

"Is it jus' meh or do you get dumber every day?"

"I'm no' dumb!" Caligo whined. Levis just smirked and gave a small laugh as Caligo fell on the ground, yelping his head off. Hermione blushed at the very vulgar language the vampire used when telling his friend how much he appreciated that. Her jaw dropped as Levis simply flipped him off.

"Yeh okay?" they simultaneously said.

Hermione Jane Granger was close to hysteric. "AM I OKAY? AM I OKAY? FIRST YOU TWO JUST BARGE IN AND INTERRUPT MY FIGHT WITH MALFOY! THEY LEVIS **LECTURES** US AND GETS MALFOY TO ACTUALLY BACK OFF WITHOUT HARDLY ANY EFFORT! THEN LEVIS PROVES THAT HE KNOWS WAY TOO MUCH FOR HIS OWN GOOD ABOUT ME AND IS MORE THAN LIKELY STALKING ME AND KNOCKS HIS OWN FRIEND OUT AND ACTUALLY HAS THE NERVE TO IGNORE MY QUESTIONING OF HOW HE KNOWS SO MUCH AND ASKS IF HE COULD GET AWAY WITH KEEPING THE VAMPIRE UNCONCIOUS IN THE ALLEY! YOU TWO ACT AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED BESIDES A FEW RUDE WORDS AND GESTURES AND YOU ASK ME IF I'M OKAY? YOU TWO ARE FLIPPING INSANE!"

"I'm no' crazy!" Caligo whined.

Hermione just stared. She blew up on the scarier Nundu leaders and the first reaction was to say he wasn't insane.

Levis in all of his infinite wisdom and the fact he was a bit of a git stated, "He's still in denial."

"Am no'!"

"Tre, yer insane as they get, oh dear brother-in-arms."

"Did yeh find ou' wha' a brother-in-arms is finally?" the young looking vampire chirped. Levis looked a little sheepish and stated, "No… But if yeh can use words yeh doan know the meaning to, then I can too."

Hermione couldn't help herself but answering the two maniacs' question, "A brother-in-arms is two close, brotherly friends in a time of war."

"Oh… Thanks?" Levis said in an unsure tone. Caligo stated, "I knew tha'!" Levis rolled his eyes and cuffed Caligo. "If yeh aren't going to say something tha' actually makes sense, then doan say anything at all. Yer a bad liar by the way."

"Sorry yer snarkiness."

"Is tha' even a word?"

"Is now."

"You can't jus' make up words like tha'!"

"Says who?"

"Me. Vixie is gonna kill yeh when she finds ou' yeh called her a vixen when yeh did tha' stupid interview."

"Where'd tha' come from?"

"Somewhere."

Hermione blinked as the two continued to bicker as they left her in the side alley.

"That was weird," she muttered to herself. Hermione scowled when Levis called back, "Talkin' to yerself is the first sign of insanity, Granger!" Hermione couldn't help herself when she gave a light blush.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Somebody likes yeh." Danny said in a little baby voice. "Shu' up, dude. It's not like yeh and Venus doan fancy each other."

"We're just friends!"

"Righ… Of course yeh forgot tha' little love confession yeh made when after I woke up after she…yeh know."

"I wha'?"

Harry gave his friend a sad smile, "Yeh were crying an' going on abou' how yeh loved 'er." Danny blushed—it stuck out against his pale skin. "Um…uh…er… Didn't yeh need to go to the bookstore?"

Harry gave his friend a knowing smile. Disaster Dante **never** wants to go anywhere near the bookstore. In fact, Danny used to be afraid of libraries, bookstores, and anywhere else that had a large amount of books.

"Yeah. C'mon."

'Oh… He didn't know I was dragging him with me…' Harry mused. Indeed, Danny looked a tad panicked at the thought of going to a store that sold mainly books.

"Why do I 'ave ter go?" Danny whined.

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the taller teenager, dragging him to the shop.

Danny seemed a little shock at the fact that there were picture of him all over the magazine covers. He blinked a few times and oh-so-intelligently asked (note the sarcasm), "Is tha' meh…?"

Harry gave him a look and went to the counter to pick up the book he ordered as Danny stared dumber than normal at the magazine.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyandznowiknowmyabc'sarentyoumightproudofme?

Harry closed his eyes in exasperation five minutes later; Danny had run off…again. He started to walk out of the bookstore looking everywhere but in front of him. Bad idea. He ran right into someone.

"Sorry," he grunted. Harry picked himself up and offered his hand to whoever he knocked down. It was Hermione.

"Really Granger, yeh keep getting knocked down today aren't ya?" Harry gave her a rather cheeky smile. Harry had to admit, it was fun acting according to his Slytherin side. She gave him a small scowl. "Do you mind?"

"Nope! 'Ey, I 'ave an excuse as to why I wasn't paying attention!" "Enlighten me." Harry gave a small half smile and replied, "Vampy ran off and I doan know where 'e is. This is the first time 'es been 'ere and 'e is probably goan get lost and start to spazz…I knew I should 'ave left 'im in tha' alley…" Harry dug his hands in his pockets to find one of them relatively empty—he had shoved coins in both of them earlier.

"Darn… 'E stole some coins off meh…again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione raised an eyebrow as Levis seemed to be in the middle of a mental spazz attack. 'He was defiantly a Slytherin…'

Hermione had a feeling she was going to regret this, but she had to know what he was talking about. "Again?"

Levis rolled his eyes, "'E's worse than a bloody toddler and is bloody good a' pick pocketing. 'E's always stealin' money off meh. I rue the day I met 'im sometimes to be honest…"

Hermione blinked a few times as Levis ran off. "Weird…" she muttered to herself, and stopped in fear and listened for the smartass comment that was bound to come. None came thankfully.

Hermione quickly stepped into the bookshop and remembered why she was able to be here anyways.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**All eyes watched Dumbledore as he made his announcement. **

"**Due to certain treaties, all students Fifth Year and up are allowed to go to Hogsemede every weekend. Fourth and Third Years every other week and the Second and below on the original dates. The only requirements are to have the original permission slip signed. The guardians of the younger years are being mailed the slips as we speak. Thank you. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry had to miss it because he had gotten permission to see how his friends were. He said something under his breath about bills too…

Hermione hurried to the section on Ancient Ruins and grabbed the book she came in for. She would've looked around, but Ron was waiting for her at the Three Broomsticks.

She hurriedly walked out the door and took off to the pub with a quick pace. Hermione regretted not paying attention when she was knocked over again for the third time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry groaned. He had finally saw Danny walking into the Three Broomsticks. He started to run. He was going too fast to stop when he saw Herms going in the same direction and not paying attention.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pretty stars…" Levis muttered. He had a dazed look on his face. Hermione just stared along with many of the other people.

Tremo Caligo poked his head out of the Three Broomsticks; his eyes widened and he quickly ran to his friend's side. "Are yeh okay…?" Hermione paled when the vampire gave her a glare before helping his friend up.

Levis gave him a look that said, "Do I look okay?"

"Sorry, standard question."

Levis glared at her, "Wha' do yeh say Granger? I doubt yeh have a decent excuse to be running. I was at least payin' attention an' trying to keep Cali 'ere from driving everyone out of their minds."

Caligo gave a small groan at the ridiculous nickname. "Yep. 'E's okay."

Levis simplied glared as he cast a cleaning charm on his dirty clothes. Hermione looked at the…_creativity_ of the man's wadrobe. He was wearing a red tee-shirt that said, 'Did you eat a bowl of stupid for breakfast?', black jeans, and open robes in standard black.

"Wha'? See something yeh like?"

"No! You shouldn't have been running! No one is that bad!"

"Yeh shouldn't been runnin' either. An' yes, the moron behind me is. I'd tell you to talk to tha' one shrink 'e went ter fer a week, but she's in the friggin' mental ward because he drove away 'er sanity!"

Caligo cut in with a, "Yeh are mean! It was for, like, three days! All she did was run ou' of the room screamin' "Get me away from this psychopath!" She was scary…"

Hermione huffed and stormed into the Three Broomsticks. Levis and Caligo were trailing behind her bickering. She did her best to ignore them and sat down at the table were Ron was. Her friend was rather pale at the sight of Levis and Caligo.

Caligo shot her one final glare before sitting down with Levis. The golden-eyed wizard cast what seemed to be some type of silencing charm.

"Hermione…what's going on…?"

The brunette gave a sigh and told Ron the events of the day. "That git!" Ron yelled. Hermione gave a sigh, Ron was about to explode. …let it be known that exploding and ranting about someone in earshot that can easily take you down is not a good idea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry paled when he saw what Danny was about to do. The treaty said no attacks without provocation, and some of the things Ron said were defiantly provocation…

"Don't," Harry started, but it was too late. Danny was already heading towards his friends…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron looked up to see the furious eyes of Tremo Caligo. Ron almost peed himself when he saw **black** irises and angry red pupils. The redhead lost all the color in his face when claws burst out of the vampire's hands. Ron did the first thing that came to mind, run for it.

He looked behind him as he was about to exit and saw Caligo fall unconscious with a rather loud thump. A peeved Occultus Levis stood behind the fallen vampire with a small twitch in his left eye.

The shorter man called out to him, "It's safe Weasley, 'e ain't waking up anytime soon."

Ron gulped but came back over when he saw Levis' calm and slightly bored face. Levis gave Hermione a look and stated, "I knew I should 'ave left 'im in the damn alley!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: This is an AU. I decided to give Hermione a sister because I felt like it. sticks tongue out at all the people complaining


	25. Denial

Look, I'm a fourteen year old in America, do you really think I own the sane people in this? I only own the psycopaths known as Disaster Dante Riddle, Dawn Riddle, Serenity, the rest of the Nundus minus a certain Harry Potter, and the psycopath villian who is finally being introduced. 

Sorry this goes everywhere... But it's the longest chapter and it's been like less then a week since I've last updated...I think... And yeah...an absolute villian is being mentioned... Along with a bit of history is being poked at... Can you tell I like typing these ... thing...? I actually know where I'm going... Oh my god I know what I'm doing! -Faints in shock-

Chapter 25 

Denial

Hermione just stared at the odd sight in front of her: A calm Occultus Levis, a scared/confused/grateful Ron, and to top it all off, Tremo Caligo is unconscious at her feet.

Levis gave a small smirk when Ron returned to the table. "Yeh should be thankin' me and apologizing, and Granger never apologized for runnin' into meh earlier. I'm sorry about 'im by the way… 'E tends to get a little…overprotective when it comes to Vic an' me. I doan know fer sure, but I tink 'e sees us as 'is clan because 'e didn't grow up with his like 'e should of… I mean, he actually knocked ou' some random guy who was starin' at Venus and flirting with 'er. She was only thirteen and fel' very uncomfortable…especially since, ahem, veelas go through puberty quite a bit faster than humans if yeh know wha' I mean… Kinda funny if it was in a book an' no' in real life… It's 'is instinct and 'e can't control it no matter 'ow 'ard 'e tries sometimes…"

Hermione's eyes widened. She saw small tears form in the corners of gold eyes. She couldn't help herself when she practically shouted, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Hermione realized her mistake and covered her mouth with a blush. She had just read the interview Caligo had given and had finished seconds before Ron started ranting.

Levis gave a scowl and growled out, "I doan wan' yer pity."

Levis blinked a few times when he heard snoring. He looked down. "Only he could fall asleep when hi' by a stunner…" Ron gave a snort but stifled what soon was going to be a full laughing fit by the precarious glare sent at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was moments like these when Harry wondered why the heck he was friends with Ron. The youngest Weasley boy had little to no regard to others' feelings and could become a jealous bigot at the drop of a pin. It was people like him that made people like Danny and Voldemort… The world never was white and black, just different shades of gray… Harry doubted that Ron realized that Dumbledore and Voldemort were both human beings, just like the rest of the wizard population.

Danny remained blissfully oblivious to the world, snoring his head off. Danny was…odd. It was like he knew what was going on, but actually doesn't… He knew the hardships many people are oblivious to but seems to refuse to acknowledge them. Either he was in denial…or really dense. It was the way for many people if you thought about it, just in their own separate way.

The "Golden Boy" shook himself out of his daze to see Ron staring at him with fear, anger, and awkwardness. Hermione looked a little embarrassed herself if the rather deep blush was anything to count for.

"What…? Do I 'ave something on my nose?"

Ron looked away and Hermione somehow turned redder. "Are yeh okay, Granger…? Yer lookin' a little red… Do yeh have a fever or something?" Harry was starting to worry about her…

"N-no!" Harry blinked a few times. "Why are yeh stuttering…?" Now he was worried. Was she ill?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron really wanted to burst out laughing. It seemed Hermione had started to develop a crush on Occultus Levis. He didn't find that funny, but the fact Levis didn't even know it was the hilarious part! Ron even saw it for Merlin's sake! Harry could probably see it…well maybe not. The savior was not very good when it came to romance…

Harry… How are they going to break it to him that they just spent almost the whole afternoon with two of the people who kidnapped his first friends? Hermione had a crush on one of them too!

"Dang it… Ellie's going to kill meh!" Levis muttered under his breathe. He gave the vampire a quick kick in the shins.

"Twenty-four!" Caligo shouted.

"We're leaving now. Shu' up. Doan start. NOW." Caligo paled at Levis' snarl.

A flash of light and they were gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?' Harry mentally yelled as he and Danny arrived to the Chamber.

'Err…'

Harry took in a deep breathe. Danny could be impossible because he tended to act like a very young child. The orphanage was partly to blame, the orphans weren't physically abused, but there was a strong possibility of being mentally abused. The runners of it tried to find what the child exceeded at and force the child into a career that involved that. The only reason why it hasn't been closed down was because it offered many activities. Serenity was forced to take tons of dance lessons, gymnastics, beginner yoga, voice lessons, and modeling sessions. Danny was forced to take martial arts and tons of art lessons. Harry lucked out by just being some random orphan that was just being watched.

Then there was _him_. Harry withheld a shudder. He didn't need to be thinking about the person who found out about their mage abilities… Harry couldn't help but assure himself that there was no way that…that…HE could find him here. 'Buck up, Potter. It's been three years.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore sat at his desk with a magazine and a newspaper in front of him. This is a very strange site because the magazine just happened to be Witch Weekly. Anyone involved in the war would understand though. Both of the written works in front of him had an interview with Tremo Caligo.

The first thought that came to mind after reading Rita Skeeter's interview with the vampire was that he had to change the teacher meeting schedule. Nothing was said that would help him figure out something about the Nundus that would get them to join the Order or take them down! Dumbledore now had enough information to at least figure out why they were doing what they were doing.

Levis was a random war orphan with a hatred of Magical Society and decided to take it in his own hands. Caligo and Phoebus shouldn't have known about the Magical World, so he must have a disregard to the rules about secrecy. The wizard seemed to be against killing and his magical signature must be the same shade as the Killing Curse. Dumbledore had a feeling he was a parseltongue by the ease he handled the snake at the conference, so that only confirmed one of his theories.

Quite a few of some ideas were proved wrong. The Nundu leaders must be rather young and Caligo seems to look his age. Caligo was not the cunning mastermind of the corporation, Levis seemed to be. In fact, Caligo seemed to be childlike. Dumbledore thought that Phoebus' and Levis' accents were faked still, but Caligo's was probably real.

Their views were still unknown. Nymphadora had only found out so far that the majority of the members she has encountered were at least part magical beast. There were no hard feelings against muggles and muggleborns either, it seemed. In fact, Tonks was pretty sure one of Levis' parents was a muggleborn.

The Nundus reaction to Caligo's interview was "Holy crap! He actually paid attention to something for at least ten minutes without being distracted by random shiny objects! It's the end of the world!" Tonks had said that Caligo was notorious for having an attention span lower than an infant's. Quite humorous actually… Supposedly, Caligo is easily distracted and rarely behaves without threat of a rather embarrassing moment dubbed by the Nundus as the "spatula incident" that he normally runs off blushing whenever someone says spatula in his presence. Nymphadora hadn't been able to find out what the 'spatula incident' was yet. Every time she asked about it to a member who knew, they would burst out laughing. Well, one managed to choke out something about alcohol, a rich 'dude', pick pocketing, parade, police, spatula, and "Cal." …Dumbledore wasn't sure he wanted to know on that note…

A rap at the door caught his attention. Alastor walked in. "Here. I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary about what we got out of Caligo. …well, I gathered that he is more unstable than we originally thought. He is completely and utterly out of his mind according to all our information. Phoebus has gone off the deep end too and is not in her right mind. Levis seems to be straddling the line of sanity and insanity himself… From what Tonks has found, we are dealing with a group led by three maniacs."

The two old friends talked for a few moments before Dumbledore was once again with only Fawkes as company.

'They lived on the streets… No wonder Caligo is able to take life so easily…' Levis seemed to be the Nundu leader that was most likely to come to the Light and join the Order. He was against killing and the Ministry's ignorance is what made him blow his top. It seemed that he just didn't want to wait and did something himself… He was the reason the Nundus were started, yet he is probably the most noble of them all… There was still hope for him… Caligo was insane and seemed to have no idea what was going on, what he was doing, or why. Phoebus…she was an unknown factor. In fact…she seemed to be missing from action!

Dumbledore's eyes widened at the thought. Venustas Phoebus has not been seen since the conference! The Nundus have not made a move since the raid at Diagon Alley in early August and when Harry's friends were kidnapped. Something may have happened to her! Something must have happened for Caligo to calm down his Death Eater blood lust… The Daily Prophet from today came into his view.

Peter Pettigrew's unconscious body was found with most of the blood gone. The Nundu symbol was above. Sirius's name had finally been cleared… He was just alive enough to be given truth serum and to confess to his crimes against the Potter's. How did they know?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was in a very good mood; Danny was feeling rather guilty about yesterday and had found Wormtail by the Forbidden Forest. Sirius was cleared! He walked down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Someone's happy," Hermione stated with a smile. "I know!" Harry chirped back with his emerald eyes sparkling. Harry was completely unaware that his friends were hiding that they had contact with, well, him from him. They didn't want to ruin his good mood. Harry still wasn't happy as he used to be without sugar or caffeine running through his system… His good mood was rare.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry looked around to see if anyone was looking in his direction, the Golden Boy made half the food she put on his plate disappear with a slightly inconspicuous wave of his wand. "Harry… Eat, and, no, banishing it does not count as eating it." She put a roll and a spoonful of vegetable melody onto his plate. Harry pouted, but started to nibble on his roll.

'Is it just me, or does he always eats rolls and bread first? It seems to be the only thing he eats on his own… Especially because I've had gone as far as putting a little of everything on his plate so he would eat…'

"Harry, eat something that isn't bread or I'll force-feed you again," Ginny threatened while waving her fork at him. Hermione and Ron exchanged smiles as Harry paled and immediately started to eat the small piece of beef Hermione had dumped on his plate.

After Harry ate the meat, he stuck his tongue out at the female red-head and started to nibble on his roll again. Hermione gave a sigh and snatched the roll from her friend. "Hey! Herms, that's my roll!"

"Don't call me that!" After her statement, Hermione once again found herself picking up Harry's fork and shoving a strawberry in his mouth. Harry gave her a glare but swallowed. "I hate you sometimes, and this is defiantly one of them."

Ginny rolled her eyes and shoved a carrot piece into his mouth. You would think after being force-fed for a couple weeks that Harry would start eating more on his own…

_**wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

After lunch while Harry was doing his homework, Hermione and Ron were in the Room of Requirement talking. …if you counted yelling at each other talking that is.

Ron glared at Hermione, "You fancy him! Stop denying it! It's bad enough you are fancying one of Harry's potential enemies!"

"I do not! Why are you saying that? I never even came in contact with him before yesterday!"

"You were staring at him whenever he wasn't looking! You blushed when he caught you staring and stuttered when he asked if you were okay! Admit it! YOU FANCY OCCULTUS LEVIS!"

"I DO NOT RONALD!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"Just because I find him attractive does not mean I fancy him!"

Ron glared at her. "All you've been talking about when Harry's not here is how much of a git Levis is! You were complimenting him by the way you worded it! 'He's so smart mouthed! I can not believe how he expects people to apologize for something out of their control!'" The last part was done in a high-pitched tone.

"**Are you implying I was gushing?"**

"You bloody were! Just because he saved you from Malferret means you can just…just-!" Hermione saw red, "You're just jealous!"

"NO I'm NOT!"

"Yes you are!"

"At least I don't bloody fancy him!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was cheerfully oblivious that Hermione and Ron's friendship was becoming rockier because of him when McGonagall came up to him.

"Potter, the headmaster needs to see you. The password is Mars Bars."

"Thank you, Professor, come Shadow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore looked up as Harry entered his office. It was now or never. He wouldn't have brought this up and just tell Harry his inheritance if the goblins stated he wouldn't be allowed to the hearing without Harry in toll.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Dumbledore gave a smile but tried to keep his eyes from twinkling too much. He was scared that Shadow wasn't kidding when it said that twinkling his eyes could not be good for him… "Yes, my boy. You see, the goblins have been pestering me to take you to Gringotts to get your inheritance." The ancient headmaster held up his hand to stop the young man's questions. "Sirius named you his sole heir. Everything but a few possessions was left to you. The will reading is in two weeks. I know it must be hard, but the goblins have a policy that no will shall be read until the main heir or heiress is present unless they are under the age of fifteen."

Dumbledore felt a stab of pity as Harry blinked a few tears away. "Okay sir…" Dumbledore suddenly realized something that Ms. Granger had always complained about Harry, he kept everything inside until he exploded with emotion.

"Harry, please tell me you have at least talked to someone about this. You shouldn't keep so much bottled up. It's not good for your mental health. I was and still am concerned for you. That's why I asked Miss Granger to keep an eye on you. I'm worried." Dumbledore was hoping that Harry would once again trust him, but the flash told him otherwise. He was getting the feeling that he may have to fix up his office again by the look in the boy's eyes.

"Yeah, right. No offense sir, but I'm not stupid as you wished I was. I do have a brain last time I checked." Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle. "What ever are you talking about, my boy?"

Harry looked at him with a slightly devious twinkle in his emerald eyes. "Examine yourself and you'll see, why everything is different then what it seems to be," he softly whispered.

Dumbledore, in his confusion, decided to look inside the boy's mind to make sense of the enigma he was becoming. To his shock, he found a dark shield with a blood red glow. That glow was only seen in the minds of vampires and those that were either bounded by soul—as in soul mates or siblings—or blessed by the vampire. Harry seemed completely oblivious to the fact he had tried to penetrate his mind.

"Harry… You haven't done a bounding ritual with Dante have you…?"

"A what?" The look on his face told Dumbledore he was defiantly honest.

Dumbledore's mind whirred rapidly. He would have to think about this more later…

"Nothing. You may go."

Harry blinked a few times and left the office with the wolf trailing behind him.

'Dante is more than likely Tom's son… What if a mental bond was formed that tragic night…? There's a chance those two are soul brothers! This is bad…very bad. I wonder if Mr. Potter has realized something was happening… It makes sense though… Harry has not had a vision since the battle at the Ministry… Bonds like that don't come up to their full potential until at least fourteen years after its creation. If this is true, then those two should be able to communicate telepathically. It would make sense though if one thinks about the prophecies. I still have not been able to find the prophecies about the Solar Raven and the Shadow Wolf. Who knows what has been foreseen?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat at the Great Hall during dinner with an unseen smirk. He glanced up to where Danny was hiding in the few support beams though it looked like he was staring at the night sky. Their first major prank was about to be pulled. Harry had discreetly cast the main spells while he was banishing his lunch. He had found a nifty spell that could be voice activated. Only Danny could find ways that mage spells could be used for pranks… He wasn't sure what Danny was doing; all he needed—and honestly wanted—to know was that it was non-lethal.

Harry turned to Hermione and Ginny who were watching him like hawks to make sure he actually ate. "See! I told you I can feed myself! I will hex you for the record if you try to force-feed me again." Harry withheld his smirk as the prank begun. The activation word was "force-feed".

A few cries of confusion turned to a roar of confusion as the Great Hall ceiling turned a bright, cheery yellow. To everyone's shock—and Dumbledore's happiness—lemon drops started to fall from the ceiling. Shrieks were heard as the lemon drops hit people on the head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hailing lemon drops… Dumbledore caught one out of the air and put it in his mouth. It was a real lemon drop. He must be dreaming!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape was in a state of shock. He saw a flash of black by the rafters and he saw a flash of a smirk on Potter's face. 'You would think Potter would be above this… Attention seeking, arrogant brat…'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco closed his eyes in exasperation as he felt a muggle candy hit his head. Caligo was probably sniggering his head off somewhere deep within the castle and Potter had hid under the table.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is going on?" Hermione yelled under the table. The sound of falling lemon drops hitting the wooden table was so loud that you could only be heard if you were screaming. "It's raining lemon drops, Herms. Did you suddenly become daft?" Harry shouted back in a teasing tone. "Don't get smart with me, Harry!" Harry gave her a very cheeky smile that strongly resembled the ones Levis gave her. "Fine, I won't go to class then." She gave her messy haired friend a firm whack in the head that made his glasses fall off. She laughed as he felt around for his eyewear. "Serves you right."

Shadow crawled under the rather crowded table. It was whimpering. 'Why is the sky making yellow hail? It hurts!' Harry gave the wolf a gentle pat on the head. Hermione couldn't help but smile as Harry soothed the scared wolf.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Danny were mentally cackling as the next part of the prank came into play…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(I'm gonna stop here!)

(Should I stop here? No? Oh fine)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paint balls started to fling from out of seemingly nowhere—Danny had found a mage spell that Harry could cast that would allow electronics to work in areas of large magical energy and after that all Harry had to do was cast a spell that made them trigger at a certain time. People screamed as they realized that under the tables were no longer safe. The paint was being flung at too many different angles to be avoided.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore had finally snapped out of his daze when he got hit by a blob of neon purple paint. The lemon drops had stopped falling. Dumbledore started to cast the counter of every invisibility spell taught at Hogwarts in the direction that the majority of the paintballs were coming from. After fifteen minutes of being pelted, he discovered that muggle guns that were used to shoot paint were stuck to the walls in every corner. The muggle devices seemed to be enchanted and Dumbledore had no idea how to stop it. He tried to destroy one, but every time a spell came near, a shield would appear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape was very irritated when a bright pink ball of paint hit his hair. 'Too bad I don't have Potter anymore… What a second what am I thinking? I don't have to teach the brat ever again.' Who knew the greasy git would actually miss teaching Harry Potter?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was scared. He was being splattered by paint and he still didn't get cleaning spells right! 'How am I going to get this goop off me?' Leave it to Caligo to answer… 'It washes right off, you prick.' That did not calm Malfoy at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry made his jaw drop as he and Danny dodged their prank. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" he muttered to Ron. You could now talk without screaming. The red-head replied, "I don't know, mate, but I know the twins are going to want to know how someone pulled this off. Hey! What are those things that Dumbledore is shooting spells at?"

Hermione joined in the conversation. "Those look like a muggle piece of technology called a paint ball gun, doesn't it, Harry?"

Harry squinted and replied, "It is, isn't it! Someone must have enchanted it so the prankster is probably a muggleborn or halfblood!" Harry got hit in the head by a blob of red paint. The Boy-Who-Lived touched the back of his head, "Yep, defiantly a paint ball gun. I just remembered how much I hate these things…" Hermione and Ron decided they didn't want their friend to have to think about his missing friends and they probably really didn't want to know.

Shadow shoved itself between the three and used the Golden Trio as a shield from the paint. 'Does this happen often…?' Ginny heard in her head from the other side of the table. She was not even going to ask how Shadow had reached her…

Harry bit back a smirk as a Ravenclaw decided to try to use a shield. The paint was enchanted to explode if they run into a magical shield. It was funny when all of Ravenclaw that was able sent up a shield around their table. Paint splattered everywhere as the huge shield was destroyed. Squeals were heard as the entire brainy house got splattered by paint.

Harry could tell that Danny was getting bored and decided it was time for what he had dubbed "The Grand Finale". He had earlier bullied Draco into helping him enchant this really big bucket he had earlier conjured. Between the two sixth years, the bucket had been charmed to be invisible and will automatically expand when the trigger word was said by Harry. "Shadow, stop whimpering. Paint can't kill you, you big baby."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasps filled the hall as the bucket appeared behind the teachers. The paint guns stopped pelting everyone and started to fill the bucket rapidly. Harry had managed to cast a nifty spell that hid the bucket from view from the teachers until it was full.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus had a feeling of impending doom that was shared by Dumbledore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco bit his lip, he knew what was about to happen and had managed to remain relatively un-hit because he knew what the prank was. The blonde Slytherin had to admit that he was waiting for this last part…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the students had filed out from under the tables when they say were the paint was going. Small sniggers were heard throughout the hall as the teachers started to look for where all the paint was going and what was so funny.

Their questions were answered when a wave of multi-colored paint was dumped on them. Even students like Hermione Granger couldn't stop themselves from giving the smallest of laughs. Once the wave of paint went past the head table, it disappeared from sight.

An enraged and very colorful Headmaster stood up after wiping his face off. "Whoever did this should come clean now." In an odd way, the prankster did. The paint reappeared and whirled around until it was written in mid-air, "From: Me."

None of the professors were surprised when they were called to a meeting that night and the only one who knew couldn't say a thing because he had been ordered by his Lord to let them pull whatever they wanted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little did the rest know, the pranksters and the boy who was persuaded into helping were laughing their heads off in the Room of Requirement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Draco Malfoy was told that he would be laughing with Harry Potter and Tremo Caligo over a prank they played, he would have sent them to the mental ward. But sure enough, he was watching the paint-covered vampire and wizard laugh. "You two are mental, you know that?" he inquired calmly. "Yep!" they chirped as one. Draco rolled his eyes and left the Room of Requirement after Harry checked to see if the coast was clear. He never did get that saying…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was worried. She couldn't find Harry or Draco…again. Those two seemed to be missing at the same time a lot lately… Well, Draco was probably in the shower knowing him. Harry…who knew where that boy could be. Ginny had to admit, she sort of preferred the newer, more easy-going Harry Potter.

"Hi Ginny!" Harry chirped in front of her. Well, that answered her question. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him when she noticed he was still paint covered, "You need to take a shower or something, you know that?"

Harry gave her a lopsided grin and stated, "So? This isn't the first time I've been covered with paint." Ginny shook her head and replied, "I'm not even going to ask. I really worry about you sometimes…" The last part was said in a teasing tone. "Are you making fun of me, Gin-Gin?" "No, I'm teasing you." "That's the same thing!" "No, it isn't. Making fun of is three words and teasing is one."

Harry shook his head. "Don't let Hermione hear you being smart-alecky. She whacked me and made my glasses fall off." Ginny laughed as Harry adopted a hurt look. Shadow poked his head out from behind Harry. Unlike his caretaker, Shadow was clean and paint free. 'That was funny!' Harry scowled at the wolf who just gave wagged his bushy tail back.

"We should probably get back to the tower, you know that?" Harry said rather randomly. Ginny nodded when she realized it was almost curfew. The two Gryffindors ran to the tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort raised an eyebrow as he read the report Severus gave to him. "I'm not even going to ask where the heck those two get these crazy ideas from… First they finish the rat off for us and then they make it rain lemon drop and paint at Hogwarts…" he muttered to Dawn. The vampires gave a small nod and replied, "I really don't blame you. How did Miss Serenity react to the interview?" The Dark Lord gave a small smirk and replied, "Fell backwards laughing muttering about idiotic vampires."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore bit back a groan as he sat down on his bed after an hour of washing the paint off of him. "Me" was defiantly Caligo it seemed…

Blue eyes widened as a piece of parchment floated into his view. In a very recognizable scrawl was written, "Ha, ha! Got you!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry fell asleep with a big smile on his face and a certain wolf curled up on the foot of his bed softly snoring. Ron gave his best mate one last smile before falling asleep himself.

Unfortunately for a certain Harry Potter, his dreams were plagued by the one person he hated and feared the most. Flashbacks from the mere week Danny, Ren, and he were forced to endure was not what he needed right now… In the real world, the period from Hell had only lasted a week, but the close-minded, nosey, controlling psychopath had somehow made time pass slowly so it was really half a year. Harry had to say that his period spent in the Energy Realm—he refused to refer to it as the maniac's realm—sucked and much preferred what most mages called the "Middle Realm."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were awoken by his screams that were so loud that the muffling charm he had cast did little.

"HARRY! Wake up!" Ron shouted and ran over to the bed. His heart stopped as he noticed the smaller boy was fidgeting in his sleep. "S-stay away from me!" the boy whimpered. He shook his friend awake. "What?" Harry said with fear in his tone.

"Harry, it was just a dream. Was it Voldemort?" Ron asked with concern in his voice.

The rest of the Sixth Year boys looked on with fear and worry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort opened his eyes with confusion. He had been dragged into Potter's dream and it was most odd… It was defiantly a nightmare and seemed all too real for the young wizard. 'Did that really happen?' he asked himself with a bit of concern. He decided to ask a certain half-veela about it without actually asking. If it was a flashback, then he wouldn't be surprised if there was still damage from it… Why did that man look so familiar…? And why was he slightly scared though he have never even seen this person before…?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far away in a place that supposedly only exists in the dreamer's most nightmarish part of their imagination, a tall, slender man smirks in the shadowy study of his palace. A shining, silver scepter with a sparkling gem appears out of seemingly nowhere and three images appear after a flick of his pale wrist. Silver eyes dance with amusement.

"Did you really think I would let you three go so easily my little raven, wolf, and lion? You will return to me and be my faithful, loyal apprentices and rejoin your brothers and sisters no matter what you think… Your denial of my continued existence will be the cause of our long a waited reunion. Once you serve me, you can never fully leave me. You will obey my word, for I am a chaos mage and control of sunbeams, lightning, and the shadows cannot even compare with what I can do, even if you three have met your full potential. I will not let such great power and potential remain untamed." The unnamed man stares at the images of a blonde girl, and two raven-haired boys. "I must say, I've even missed your attitude problems…" he muttered under his breathe.

"Soon you will be back here where you belong in the Chaos realm, my children, and help me take back what is rightfully mine, the Middle realm." The images change to a red-eyed, raven haired man and an elderly man with twinkling blue eyes.

"Tom, Tom… You had such great potential before Merlin's heir got to you. Maybe I'll give you the chance I was never able to give due to Merlin's heir getting to you first… I am your ancestor after all…plus your son is such a charming young man that it would be a shame to separate you two if you somehow form a bond as father and son. I'll just have to get you to stop listening to the advice Merlin's ancestor gave." He pauses and glares at the person known as Albus Dumbledore. "I will not allow you to ruin my plan like your great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather did. You have a few deadly weaknesses, and I will use all your weaknesses against you. Mark my words, Albus Dumbledore, you're family will not get in my way again."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dun da da da... I might change the genre to humor/fantasy... One of the sequels definatly will be, that's for sure...


	26. My Secret Past

**If you don't what something means or want to see a disclaimer, look at any of the other frigging chapters **

**A/N: This was very fast because I have a lot of homework and have been brain dead. Aw... Danny and Harry have their own warped version of a moment!**

**Chapter Twenty-six **

**My Secret Past **

Harry soon found himself in Dumbledore's office with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Dumbledore all trying to find out what his dream was. All five of them were in their pajamas. Harry was trying his hardest not to laugh at Dumbledore's lemon drop covered flannel pajamas.

'Like it's any of their frigging business!' he mentally snarled to Danny. 'Amen to that, brother. Don't kill me, but are you okay…? I mean that was a nasty dream if I do say so myself.' If Harry was alone, he would have rolled his eyes. 'Yeah… I just hope that Ren didn't have the same dream we did by some freak act of incongruity.' Ren was still terrified and hasn't quite recovered…at all. Harry ignored Danny's confusion and paid attention to the old man in trying to interrogate him. Trying being the key word here, especially when matched with "failing miserably".

"Harry, this is serious, my boy. What did you see?" Dumbledore demanded. Harry really **did** roll his eyes this time. He gave a small scowl and snapped back, "It had **nothing** to do with Voldemort," Harry suppressed a groan as Ron flinched then continued on, "_just_ because I had a nightmare doesn't mean Tom is sending me visions. In fact, I haven't had one since the Department of Mysteries… Yes, I have talked to someone about it because I've had this nightmare before." The last part was partnered with a glare at Hermione.

"Harry, please? You-Know-Who might be sending you random nightmares to keep you up at night," Ron said in all his knowledge.

It was one a.m., he was tired, he was cranky, and he wanted to go to bed! To sum it up, Harry was _defiantly_ **not** in the mood for this. What did Harry do when he was cranky? He got extremely sarcastic and disrespectful. "Yeah, Ron, Voldemort has been sending me the same nightmare _for almost **FOUR** years_ even though he's only had a body for less than three years over something that started _before_ I **even met you**." The sarcasm and anger dripping out of the "Golden Boy's" tone was rather startling to the four light individuals.

Dumbledore's eyebrow rose. "What ever do you mean, my boy?" Harry simply stared him in the eye and replied tightly, "That is none of **your** business. It has nothing to do with the Magical World. You are not my guardian and therefore it is **_nothing_** you need to know. I must say I agree with the Nundus—surprisingly enough—that **does** sound slightly dirty…" Harry's expression was easily read as, "I'm tired, cranky, and I want to go to bed **_NOW_**, or I'll bite all your heads off."

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment and agreed, "He does have a point if you think about it in a certain state of mind…" Hermione and Ron stared at her in horror as Harry just sunk deeper into his chair. To say he was not in a good mood was an understatement worthy to be nominated for the Understatement of the Year award. He was by now hissing insults under his breath in parseltongue.

Dumbledore watched with widened eyes that soon started to twinkle when a snake slithered out of his Golden Boy's sleeve and whacked the crabby boy on the wrist.

Harry scowled as Orbis woke up and started to nag him. Stop swearing, Harry. I'm trying to sleep. 

Get over it. 

She bloody hit him with her tail! He was being attacked by his familiar! 'Orbis is my familiar…right?'

'Why are you asking me?' Danny snapped back. The vampire just wanted to go back to sleep.

'Sorry, Danny…' Harry was once again treated to one of Danny's graphic and vulgar rantings about how sorry Harry really was. Way to leave nothing to the imagination, dude…

Harry saw the amusement in their eyes and decided to go along in hopes of being able to go back to bloody bed. "First I have a bloody nightmare, then people make too much fuss over it, and now I'm being attacked by my own snake! What is the world coming to?" he muttered under his breath.

Sleepy…so very, very sleepy…Harry decided it would be a good idea to fall asleep right there and then with a slight snore to the Order leader's and potential birdies' shock.

**_-/- _**

"How can someone fall asleep like that?" Ginny asked no one in particular.

Hermione shrugged as Dumbledore asked them to take him back to his dorm. Ron motioned for someone to grab his feet until he realized he could pick his younger, smaller friend up very easily. "How can a sixteen-year-old be so light?" he asked with a bit of alarm in his voice. Harry continued to snore.

"What ever are you talking about, Mr. Weasley?" Ron looked at his headmaster with concern. "He's so light, sir. I never noticed how small he was until now… Ginny, I think you weigh more than Harry on that note." To prove his point, Ron handed the Boy-Who-Lived to his sister. Ginny paled when she realized what he was doing, and paled even more when she saw that she too could carry her older friend with ease.

"Hold the ketchup for me, Danny…" Harry muttered in his sleep. Hermione blinked. "I'm not even going to ask…" Ron muttered under his breath.

Dumbledore looked worriedly at the champion of the light. "I think you should take Mr. Potter back to his dorm before you wake him up," he whispered. "You don't need to whisper, sir, he sleeps like a rock," Ron said rather loudly as he took back his friend from his sister. The tall, lanky boy carefully made sure his friend wasn't about to fall because that **would** wake the cranky teenager up.

"What are you doing on top of the fridge, Ren…?" Harry muttered once again. Ron almost dropped him as his head missed the floor by a mere couple of inches. He motioned for the two girls to follow him as he walked out of his future leader's office.

'-/-'

Dumbledore never really noticed until now how small Harry was. The sixteen-year-old boy was only five feet and six inches and had grown a couple inches from the last time he saw the boy during the summer holidays. Harry was very willowy with just a tad bit of muscle on his almost anorexic-thin frame.

'At least I know he's eating by the way Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley watch him like hawks… Maybe leaving him with Petunia was a worse decision than I thought… I knew he probably wasn't treated the best, but this is ridiculous! James was on the taller side and was almost six feet at sixteen! Lily was as tall as her son… What happened to him? I know something horrible must have happened for him to still be getting nightmares from something for such an alarming long time, but the problem is he seems to think I think that he is just a weapon is this war… Doesn't he see that what I did was all for the greater good? What in Merlin's name was he talking about this afternoon?'

**((0))**

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had the pleasure of walking to the Gryffindor common room at 1:30 a.m. with a certain Boy-Who-Lived asleep in Ron's arms. Every once in a while, said Boy-Who-Lived would slur a ridiculous comment in his sleep.

"Adios, losers…" Harry mumbled. Ginny had started to write down some of the things coming from his mouth with a quill and piece of parchment Hermione had conjured. She decided to say some of the things Harry had muttered while asleep and see if he remembered.

"Who knew Cranky could come up with such good comments when asleep… We should set one of those muggle recording thingies by his bed so we can get more insults!" Ginny chirped.

Ron shook with silent laughter and accidentally almost dropped Harry. The vibrations and sudden movement woke a certain Potter.

"What the heck…? Ron… Why are you carrying me? Where are we anyways…and what the heck are you writing down, Gin?"

"You fell asleep and waking you up would take something that would have made you bite our heads off," Ginny stated in a matter-of-face tone she picked up from Hermione. Harry opened his mouth again, but Hermione sent a sleeping spell at the tired teenager. He once again slumped in Ron's arms.

_**Fifteen minutes later…**_

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny paled as Harry started to thrash as they entered their common room and were about to put a certain boy in bed. "Stay away from us! Please…" he whimpered. "Harry, wake up! Please!" Hermione urgently whispered. Ron threw him on a nearby chair in hopes it would wake him up…all it did was make his thrashing worse.

"I'm s-sorry…we w-won't do it again, F-f-fa-," Harry started when Ginny sent a stream of water at her friend. Harry's fear filled eyes met theirs as he woke up wildly with a shout of despondency.

Hermione saw red at the look on Harry's panicked face. "Harry. James. Potter. You will bloody tell us right now what is upsetting you or else!" she grounded out.

Harry's panic turned to anger. "It's none of your bloody business." Irritation, anger, and exasperation shown on his face almost hid the brief touch of fear. _Almost_ being the key word.

"'Mione," Ron hissed, "can't you tell he just was badly scared by something. Maybe he's not ready to—." Ron never finished one of his rare intelligent, thoughtful comments because Hermione had exploded. "Aren't we friends? Don't you trust us enough to tell us what the heck happened to you Harry?"

To her shock, he simply stated, "No I don't. You've razed my belief of your trustworthiness the split second I found out you were reporting and spying on me for a certain Headmaster. I question a great deal too much if you're strictly my friend or the Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived's. For all I know, you may just want the eminence and publicity that comes with being associated with me! **Hell!** Dumbledore might even be friggin' paying you to pretend to be my friend to keep watch over his venerated weapon." He threw his hands up in the air before storming out of the common room. Shadow ran out of his dorm and followed Harry.

Ginny glared at them and stated with a snarl, "Because of you two, I might have just lost his trust for something I had no control over. You don't understand, do you? Harry is one of those naturally suspicious people that will give you one chance of easily gaining his trust and if you lose it, it's like a door slams in your face that only opens if you guess the always changing password and the door opens to maze filled with twists, turns, and obstacles galore. Can't you see that something happened he has not fully recovered from yet? He seemed much more worried and suspicious when he came for his Third Year! He's seen two people die in front of his eyes since then which probably did not help his already fragile state of mind! I'm in shock he hasn't broken down yet, to be honest!" With that, Ginny stormed into the boys' dorm quietly to swipe the map from Harry's trunk. It was gone…

'He took it with him…' she mentally cursed.

**_abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&znowIknowmya,b,c'saren'tyoumightyproudofme?_**

Harry slid down onto the floor of the Chamber of Secrets with a few tears running down his eyes. Danny came up with a bit of worry in his normally spry eyes. "You okay?" he calmly asked. "Sorta…I can't believe they actually had the nerve to say that…" His friend sat down next to him and started rubbing the smaller boy's back soothingly. "If it makes you feel better, Red was furious with the two idiots. She was planning on swiping the map to try to calm you down. She is defiantly your friend and saw that you needed to work that out yourself. Weasel even saw that you weren't ready to talk about it. Granger only saw that you were keeping something from her, completely forgetting that she had broken whatever trust you had in her…and you said she was the smart one…"

Harry gave a small smile. Danny was always a good person to talk to because he at least tried to understand and was very good at unintentionally cheer you up. His friend always managed to say the right things in his own slightly distorted way that can really amuse people. Now if he was doing it on purpose, Harry would be annoyed because you could almost always tell and it rarely seemed sincere in the least bit.

"If you want to take your anger out on something, you can kill the stinky basilisk corpse over there," Danny suggested innocently. Harry shook his head and gave a small laugh. "It's already dead, bro." Danny rolled his eyes and replied, "You know what I mean. Sorry if this is inappropriate, moment-spoiling, and random, but did Twinkles ever get the paint off him…?"

"Most of it, I don't think he noticed that we put a bit of hair dye in his soap yet… His skin was looking a little orange." Danny's eyes gave a mischievous sparkle. Harry gave a small smile and transfigured a random rock into an airtight container, shrunk the corpse, and put said corpse into the container. "You know what… This place _does_ need an air freshener…'bout fifty of 'em." Danny flippantly replied, "Told ya so."

"Don't get used to it." Harry gave a yawn. "I'm going to be so hyper tomorrow…oh well, their fault for keeping me up. Yay coffee and the ability to get high of sleep deficit!" Harry gave a small snigger as Danny blinked a few times. "Deficit means lack of, scarcity, etcetera, etcetera."

Danny blinked and then suddenly brightened after he counted something on his fingers, "Hey I know a word that is, like, four syllables all on my own!" Harry's eyes brightened up as he wiped his dried tears. Tears of laughter were starting to form. "Are you aware that you're the only person that can cheer me up without thinking about?"

"Thanks! Wait… Is that a compliment…or an insult…?"

Mischief danced in the shorter boy's eyes, "Depends on how you take it."

Danny gave a mock-pout at his now laughing friend. He threw his arm around his older, yet shorter friend. "Once again, this is random, slightly inappropriate, and moment spoiling, but did you know that Dumbleys just noticed that you are a midget?"

"Thanks, I love you too," Harry wryly replied. He must have just realized what came out of his mouth because he then hurriedly added, "Like a brother."

"Don't want **_any_** of that," Danny hurriedly replied.

"How much you want ta bet that a certain book-worm is going to be trying to nag me into breaking down and telling her about…that." It was the first thing Harry could think of!

Danny gave a small smirk and once again unintentionally lightened the mood when he stated, "You decide the amount. If I lose, I'll just give you the money I stole off you in the first place."

"Pickpockets!" Harry said in his teasing, faux-aggravated tenor. He threw his head back and started to laugh as Danny pretended to looked wounded. "You wound me." Harry snorted, "_I_ wound you, how 'bout the other way 'round, my _darling_ oaf-of-a-brother." Danny laughed at the way Harry rolled the r in darling.

"You're the klutz."

"I prefer accident-prone."

Danny blinked and in his rather random mood stated, "You know what… I'm kind of concerned that we find nothing wrong with the fact it's past two a.m. and we're sitting here bickering in the Chamber of Secrets…"

"Finally starting to see you're crazy?"

"…maybe."

"That a boy!" Harry chirped with a grin as he gave his friend a pat on the back. "What does that saying mean anyways?" Harry looked pensive (I learned that word in Latin a week ago. Wahoo) for a moment before saying, "You know what? A lot of sayings don't really make sense if you think about them so get over it."

"Nice to know you're in a better mood, suddenly."

"I've learned from the best when it comes to mood swings," was the sarcastic response. "Once again, random, how are you so awake? _I'm_ half-nocturnal, **you're** not."

"It's not my fault you have weird sleeping patterns." Danny raised an eyebrow in a way that could be translated as, "Answer the question."

"I have no idea why the heck I'm awake." Danny closed his eyes in disbelief as Harry fell asleep right then and gave a small chuckle. He carefully shadow-warped them out of the Chamber and into a random corridor—he didn't know the castle that well yet and often got lost while warping inside it. He needed to lure a certain loyal red-head so she could get his brother to bed.

Closing his eyes, he opened his senses. 'Not here.'

He warped them again. 'Not here.' He wasn't sure how he ended up in what he presumed was the Potions room…

'Nada.' They were in what seemed to be a laundry room. Danny warped out as fast as he could when he saw a houseelf come in, looking around suspiciously. He wasn't scared of them…nope not him.

'Defiantly not!' How the heck did they get in Dumbledore's private chambers?

Danny quietly sniggered to himself when he saw the pajamas and slightly noticeable orange skin. There are some things in life you can't help and quietly trashing an enemy's room is one of them. The maniacal vampire pulled out his handy-dandy Sharpie and drew all over the ancient dude's face…after he made a wreck of everything and dumped a bag of lemon drops into the toilet that is...

Five seconds after they left, Dumbledore woke up with the oddest feeling that seemed to be coming from his face.

'Finally!' Danny could smell the youngest—and only—female Weasley not so far. He switched to the form of "Shadow" and padded over towards her direction.

"Shadow?" the girl softly called out. "What are you doing here, boy? Is Harry here?"

Danny gently bit her robes and pulled her over to Harry's sleeping form. "Thanks, Shadow. Know what…he's kind of adorable asleep…" She gently pats his head. 'That felt good…' he thought to himself (for once). Ginny levitated their friend (though she didn't know that) to the Gryffindor Common and finally to his bed where he belonged. "Why are you eating cereal on top of the refrigerator Ren…?" Harry muttered.

Ginny blinked and gave Shadow a look that said, "Do you know what he's talking about…?"

'I remember that… I was eating something—I think it was cat food…--and Bolt walks by half-asleep and is about to hit the coffee and he looks up and Barbie was sitting on the refrigerator eating Fruit Loops! I wonder how she got up there… She's a midget, isn't she…?'

Ginny stared and decided she did not want to know why the wolf was eating cat food or why and how little Serenity was eating a brand of muggle cereal on top of the refrigerator. She **was** a midget if Ginny remembered correctly, but she has only seen the girl twice.

………………………………………………………………………………

Four hours later, Harry woke up and decided to bounce on Ron as pay back because he was part of the reason why he didn't get enough asleep and was now really hyper…after he got dressed that is. His pj's smelled like rotten basilisk slightly…

"Wakey, wakey! Eggs and Bacy!" he chirped as he jumped on Ron's bed. "What the hell are you doing, Harry…?" Ron muttered. "Bouncing on your bed and getting you up and trying to do a back flip! I'm tired, yet hyper at the same time! Is that an oxymoron?"

"Wha…?" Dean tiredly asked. All of the boys were slightly tired. "Hi, Dean! Didja know it's possible to get high off of your sleep deprivation?" Harry chirped happily. "Are you okay, after last night I mean?"

"Yep! Why? I'll bite you if you try to interrogate me." The warning look on the savior's face worried Dean, so he decided to not press the subject further. "Oh, just making sure." Harry gave a blinding white smile and happily replied, "Okay!"

Harry made a face when he noticed Ron fell back asleep. "He got more bloody sleep than I did, yet I'm the one who's awake!" he whined.

"WAKE UP, ASSHOLE!" Harry yelled in Ron's ear and woke up every sleeping boy in the dorm. "What…?"

"Dumbass," Harry scoffed.

Danny in Shadow mode, as Ren once goofily called it, stared at them in amusement. 'Nice...'

'I know!' Harry chirped back. "Harry…? Are you there…?"

"Yep! Why does you askes I?"

Harry ran off before Ron had a chance to pester him.

"Harry James Potter, you will stay right where you are until you explain yourself, young man!" Hermione screeched at him. "Why? Is that my in trouble name?" he innocently asked.

"Harry…" her tone was full of warning. Harry's eyes mischievously sparkled as he chirped, "It's a shecret." He held out the 'she' part for a few seconds. He ran off before she could push the subject any farther.

Ginny raised an eyebrow as Harry bounced next to her. 'So he doesn't hate me…' she pondered to herself.

"Morning, Gin-Gin!" he chirped. "Feeling better, Harry?" she calmly asked. "Yep! Bunches!" There was something she really wanted to ask the Boy-Who-Lived. "Harry, can I ask you a question?" she innocently asked.

He thought for a minute before replying, "'Pends on what it's about, if it's about last night, nope!"

"It sorta does… I just wanted to know why you muttered, "Why are you eating cereal on top of the refrigerator, Ren?"."

Harry gave a small laugh and stated, "During the summer, I walk into the kitchen to eat breakfast and the midget is eating Fruit Loops on top of the refrigerator! I still don't know how she got there… Or where the cereal came from because sugary cereal like that is normally not found 'cause we don't need anything sugary like that that will make us crazy-er(1). She said she climbed up there, but I don't know how she got up a bowl of cereal and milk up there without falling!"

"Potter, the Headmaster wants to talk to you after breakfast," Professor McGonagall. Ginny noted the scowl on the chipper boy's face at that.

'You might wanna ignore him, Red. Bolt gets **really, really** hyper when he doesn't get a lotta sleep…'

Ginny laughed a little and dumped a muffin, eggs, and bacon on the boy's plate. Harry made a little face, but started to nibble on his bacon. Ginny decided that she should help Harry be in the best mood possible **and** get him to eat more. Her idea was so evil that Ron and Hermione were going to kill her, but Ginny didn't really care. It was for Harry and she wanted to help him without pissing him off.

"Hey Harry…" she started.

"Yes, Gin-Gin?"

Ginny gave a small smirk and stated, "I have a proposition for you. I'll let you have a cup of coffee if you eat all the food on your plate."

She scooped some more scrambled eggs on his plate and watched him eat it really fast. Five minutes later, he was done. "Coffee…?" he pleadingly asked.

"Here." Ginny shoved a large mug full of the black stuff that her friend seemed to be addicted to. He gave a grin of gleam and started to drink it happily. "Thank you, Gin-Gin!" he said happily.

"Is my new nick-name Gin-Gin now?"

Harry took a deep sip and stated, "Yep!" She just shook her head in amusement. "I gotta go scowl at Headmaster Twinkles now, wish me luck. Come on Shadow!" Ginny blinked at the speed her very hyper friend drank his highly caffeinated beverage. "Weirdo…"

**(((((((((((0)))))))))))**

"Hi! Can I go to the bathroom _really_ quick, sir? I really got to go!" Dumbledore gave a small, freaked-out nod and watched as one Harry Potter ran off and came back two minutes later.

Harry burped and said, "'Scuse me!"

'He's hyper.' Shadow stated in Dumbledore's mind. Harry suddenly looked up at him and started to burst out laughing. "S-sir! Y-you have marker a-all over y-you-your face!" Harry choked out. Dumbledore blinked and conjured a mirror. Someone had drawn little doodles all over his face!

Dumbledore cleaned it off with a spell and waited for Harry to calm down.

"Mr. Potter, this of the most serious situations, something happened to you, didn't it? I need to know for your own safety!"

"Why should I? No offense, but why should I trust you? The only reason I haven't broken down or killed myself, sir, is because of Danny and Serenity. " Harry stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Harry…please? I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell what happened in your now rather secret past." The ancient headmaster's eyes shone with sorrow.

"Sir, some secrets are not meant to be told," all of the boy's hyperness disappeared as Dumbledore found himself unnerved by the savior's ability to wipe all emotion from his face at a whim. 'No sixteen-year-old should be able to do that…'

"It's for your own safety. Harry, Voldemort seems to have a spy in the school and could quite possibly get the prophecy from a memory. I know it might still hurt you to think about it, but talking has been known to do wonders. I want to know, Harry. Please, even just to satisfy an old man's curiosity. I understand what you must be going through," Dumbledore pleaded.

A flash of anger shown in his eyes that gave Dumbledore a feeling of déjà vu from late last school year and trying to talk Tom out of what he was doing all those long years ago. "UNDERSTAND! UNDERSTAND!" Harry shouted. That was the loudest his voice reached before it turned to a deadly calm growl. "You have **no** idea what I've been through or seen. You barely know me, not matter what you may believe. I am not a pawn piece to be moved around on a chess board and I don't care if you say that you don't see me as that. I told you already, examine yourself and you might just see some things you'd…rather not, but it's the **cold**, **hard** **_truth._** You haven't seen how some victims grew up. Sure, you try to help people on your side, but what about the families of Death Eater's who didn't know what their loved one had done before it was too late? The billions of muggles killed throughout time because of a war they didn't even know existed? The neutral families who have to sit by and endure the war even though they want no part of it? It's because of this the Dark Order and the Nundus formed." The boy slammed his hands down on the desk and stared Dumbledore in the eye. "What entitles you to make decisions for others? Why didn't you crush Voldemort from the start when he was just gaining support in the beginning? Were you taking a thirty-year nap between your defeat of Grindewald and the Dark Order's beginning?" A flicker of amusement was seen in emerald eyes as he said the last comment.

"I…I… Harry, do you really see me like this…?" Dumbledore said desperately. 'I'm losing him…no… I already did it seemed…' He didn't know how right he was…

He simply raised an eyebrow in a very Slytherin way that screamed, "What do you think?" in the most sarcastic way known to man.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I must get to class," the teenager said tightly. Dumbledore stared at the boy with sorrow and worry. He might have just created the next Voldemort…or Occultus Levis. Amazement filled blue eyes as Harry suddenly perked up. The boy walked away with a bounce in his step.

'You would think he would know that I have a free period first…' flashed through Harry's head as Danny mentally chortled.

END OF CHAPTER

(1) He said crazy, but realized they already crazy so he added an "er" so it would really be "crazier" instead of "crazy-er"

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

'Nuff of a hint of what I want y'al to do?

**BTW: I'm taking the next chapter hostage until this one gets 100 hits :-P**


	27. Necessaryfillerchaptersorry

Still don't own the original Harry Potter character that can be found in the canon...

This chapter sucks, I know. I am going to post Ch. 28 ASAP There's a bit of the next chapter at the bottom BTW

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 27 **

**If They Only Used Their Brains! **

**(Or the most pointless chapter yet...)**

Harry managed to hide his hyperness until it was a little too late to fix. When was this, you ask? You'll have to wait and see because seeing is believing. Believing that this first paragraph actually makes sense is a bit of stretch most can't handle.

Harry could be seen reading by the fire after classes were over for the day with Hermione and Ron trying to talk to him. Harry had ignored Ron and Hermione and the two Gryffindors could not get a grip on the boy until classes were over for the day.

"Harry? Please?" Hermione begged. 'She is, like, a broken, like, record,' Harry decided. Danny stared up at him from where he sat on his friend's lap (wolf mode peeps!), 'You just, like, said like twice… You're scaring me. Go back to your homework, mister!'

If they were alone, Harry would have blinked at the last statement. 'Weren't you the one who never did your homework before dropping out all together…? Ren still keeps up with her studies at least, but you don't…except for math.'

'I like math! It was the only major subject I didn't suck in!' Danny said in defense.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Ron and Hermione started to catch on that he was paying more attention to the manga in his hands than them. 'I love One Piece…' Harry randomly stated. 'You're still hyper, aren't you?' Danny decided.

Hermione gave a low growl and snatched the book out of his hands and handed it to her tall friend. "Hey! I was reading that!" Harry yelled. "One, you should be doing your homework. Two, we're trying to talk to you and what you're doing is very rude!" Hermione stated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny stepped through the portrait hole to see Ron holding a brightly colored book out of Harry's reach, Hermione screeching at him, and Harry trying to grab what she presumed was his book with Shadow sitting on the small boy's lap…well the wolf looked like it was trying not to fall off now.

"What is going on here…?" Ginny cautiously asked.

Hermione said, "Harry's ignoring us so we took his book."

Harry pouted, "I was trying to read and they stole my manga from me!"

Shadow's was the unbiased interpretation and stated in her head, 'Bushy and your brother were trying to apologize and interrogate Bolt. Bolt wanted to read his manga. Bolt ignored them in favor of his book. Bolt was also putting off his homework. Bushy got pissy at Bolt and swiped his book to his sadness. Bolt wants his manga back. Bushy and Mr. Red want to talk to Bolt and for Bolt to do his homework. Mr. Red is holding Bolt's book out of his reach and over his head. Bolt is trying to reach his book even though it's hopeless. I am going to bite all three of them if I fall off because of them. They woke me up.'

Ginny raised an eyebrow at the obvious irritation the wolf felt. "I'd stop if I were you. Shadow decided he was going to bite all three of you if he falls off Harry's lap. What's a manga anyways…?"

The older Gryffindors ignored her and once again, she had to rely on Shadow the psycho-mutt to answer her question.

'Pretty much a giant comic book from Japan or something like that that reads right to left instead of left to right. Some call it a graphic novel.'

------------------------------------All together now, "Hi Moony!"--------------------------------------------------------------

Remus suddenly had the freak desire to talk to his cub and was now walking into his old common room. He couldn't help but blink at the odd sight in front of him. By what Dumbledore said, Harry would be in a bad mood or very hyper. He just seemed to be a little upset. Who wouldn't be when someone is holding a book over your head and screeching at you?

"May I ask what is going on here?" he calmly asked. He just noticed the large, black wolf that reminded him of…Padfoot… He then remembered the night Harry's closest friends were kidnapped. Remus had almost forgotten about the wolf that was guarding Harry.

Miss Weasley turned to him and replied, "I'm not so sure, Professor. Shadow here said that Ron and Hermione took Harry's book when he was paying more attention to reading than to them. Oh, and they wanted him to do his homework, too. I'm kind of worried to be honest. They ignored me when I warned them Shadow was getting disgruntled and was planning on biting all three of them if they made him fall."

Remus raised an eyebrow at the scents that were all over the wolf. It seemed that it had adopted it's master's scent like many vampire tend to do. He could smell Harry, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger all over it. Mainly Harry and his first two friends though. Remus could pick up the scents from dozens of others though, and that confused him. 'How can I smell Rita Skeeter faintly…?' he wondered to himself.

----------------------------------------Remus is very lucky...------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny mentally pouted when he realized that he could hear what Harry's unofficial surrogate godfather was thinking, but couldn't reply. 'Har-ry, I can't bug the werewolf dude you called Rem-Rem! It's not fair! I wanna bug him and annoy him! Stop moving so much, by the way. I'm going to fall off and then I'll bite all three of you!' Danny mentally started to cackle insanely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus raised an eyebrow as his cub stopped trying to grab his book, blinked a few times, and fell into peals of laughter. The wolf gave a deep growl and jumped off. It snarled at Ron and the red-head fainted. The wolf walked in a circle three times before lying on the ground and happily falling asleep.

"That wolf…" Ginny muttered and watched as Ron fainted, Harry laughed, Professor Lupin stared, Shadow slept, and Hermione just blinked a few times.

Harry stopped laughing a few seconds later and said, "Hi, Remy! What's up?" Remus shook his graying head of brown locks for a few moments in amusement before replying, "I just wanted to know if you were up for a chat after dinner in my office?" Emerald eyes twinkled as he snatched his precious book and chirped, "Sure! Why not? I already **did** my homework unlike someone I know with bushy, brown hair and has been nagging me to do it for the last fifteen minutes." He glared teasingly at a very flustered Hermione. "When did you have time to do your homework?"

"I already knew the lessons, so I did the homework in class," Harry stated in an "I'm right and you're not" voice. He turned to his professor, "I wanted to ask you something about the class on wandless self-defense anyways."

Remus gave a nod and left the Common Room. He gave whistled as he walked to the Headmaster's office. He said the password, "Mars Bars" and walked in.

"Albus, are you there?" The elderly man walked in from the direction of his private chambers.

"I am so sorry for being late for our meeting, Remus. For some reason, someone managed to open a bag of my lemon drops and dump them in my toilet…"

"I wouldn't want to know why someone did that, personally," Remus decided. "You may just have a point there, my boy. Does it seem like Harry has told anyone about his nightmare, yet?"

"No. I saw the Golden Trio fighting over the fact that Harry was reading instead of listening to Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. He said we could have a chat after dinner though. He had wanted to ask me a question about a lesson anyways."

"Hm… Please tell me if he says something that is important in the way it involves the war or his own safety. I'm worried that we may be losing him…" Remus nodded even though he wasn't planning on unless it seemed Harry was going to jump off the Astronomy Tower or something drastic like that.

"Well, I'll be seeing you, Albus. I do believe it's time we both headed for dinner…" Remus decided.

He turned around and left the room.

Remus gave a sigh on his way down. He was becoming more and more wary of Albus's motives everyday. He had an unhealthy interest with Harry, wanted people to spy on him, and seemed determined that if they didn't breathe down his cub's neck 24/7 that he would go to the Dark Side. 'If it weren't for the Nundus, this would remind me too much of Star Wars…' he mused.

Harry was hiding something, something big, and Remus was determined to find out what the boy was hiding. Remus had been patiently waiting and observing before he started making inferences. Headmaster Dumbledore was very correct when he said they were losing Harry. If he thought no one was looking, he would give small, discreet glares at the ancient headmaster.

Remus was a little worried about 'Shadow'. If his memory served him correctly, all canines were immune to vampirism. The wolf defiantly was a vampire and may even be a wolf animagus for all he knew. He forgot to check the one and only time he had been near enough to actually tell.

Remus was pretty sure his cub had helped with the big prank pulled yesterday. He was watching the savior banish his food and noticed that only a few of those spells he had quickly cast were banishing spells. That he could deal with though… Remus was a little put out that he had never thought to put a triggered animation charm on a paint-ball gun though…the spell to make it so he and the rest of the teachers couldn't see the conjured bucket was brilliant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Widened blue-eyes followed the teacher's movements as he entered the Great Hall.

'Holy crap…' Danny randomly stated. 'Huh?' Harry oh-so-intelligently replied.

'What are you up to?' Danny asked. 'Bullying poor Dobby into giving me more coffee.'

'Have fun!' Danny replied.

'I am the Great Lord of all Coffee and Caffeinated Beverages!' Harry yelled in his head five minutes later.

Danny blinked a few times in the shadowy corner where he was still hiding. 'Okay… Let's go with that…'

'Good minion!'

'I'm not your minion. I thought we went over this before. I hate soda **and** coffee. I don't do the "Get extremely hyper off of caffeine!" thing, mate.'

'Oh…right… Sorry! I must be on my way then to recruit random caffeine junkies to the Coffee Side!'

'You do that… Keep it secret though. I heard many don't like being called minions or the fact that they answer to a lord. Tell them you're their lord when it's too late, okay?'

'Thanks Bro! I burped!'

'Thanks for telling. Now get your arse to the Great Hall, I'm waiting for you.'

'You dare order the Lord of Coffee.'

'Yep.'

'Oh, darn…'

"I thought we got rid of his 'Lord of Coffee' phase…" he quietly whispered to himself. He saw Ginny walk by and decided that he didn't want to wait for the 'Overlord of Caffeine' and switched to his animagus form.

'Hi Ruby!' he chirped to the redhead. Ginny raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were calling me 'Red'. Where's Harry? Aren't you supposed to be with him?"

'Because you gave him coffee this morning, he decided he wanted more and bullied a house elf into giving him some. He declared himself the 'Great Lord of all Coffee and Caffeinated Beverages' _again_, and is looking for what he called "minions". Just so you knew why he is going to be acting like a psychopath…'

"What?"

'Don't ask me, I'm just a wolf. How do you think I know what's going on in his caffeine high head?'

"I'm scared now…"

Speak of the Devil…

"Hi Gin-Gin!" Harry said with a maniacal look in his eyes. "No, I will not be your minion."

"But-but how did you know…? Shadow! You traitor…! You told her, didn't you!"

"Harry, calm down."

"I will **never** be silenced for I am the Overlord of Caffeine! Bwa ha ha ha ha!"

'Thank god we're alone…' Shadow muttered to Ginny.

"Harry, Ginny! There you are! We've been looking for you!" Hermione shouted as she jogged up to them. Ron was panting behind her.

"Hi…" Hermione just stared at the psychotic tone. "Harry, you have to the count of five to calm down or I'll stun you and tie you to a chair in Professor Lupin's office," Ginny threatened.

"Why Remy's room?" the Lord of Coffee asked.

"He wanted to talk to you."

"So much for wanting me to eat more."

"Damn…you have a point."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry gave a small smirk that told Danny he was up to something. Danny started to fret when Harry clasped a collar and leash around his neck. Danny was officially scared when he felt the iron grip Harry was using to keep him still. 'He's going to try to convert me again, isn't he?' he groaned to himself. The best part about Harry's and his link was that he knew how to block and Harry didn't.

"Look! Peeves is tormenting Firsties behind you!" Harry yelled. Ginny aimed her wand at him, but Harry was faster. Hermione and Ron had turned around to where Peeves really **was** throwing wads of paper at some First Years so they didn't notice until it was too late that Harry had kidnapped 'Shadow' and Ginny.

Ginny opened her eyes with a groan. She was tied to a chair in the Room of Requirement and Harry had completely and utterly lost his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Next Time in__ What We Don't Know_**...

Harry Potter: The Overlord of Caffeine 

"…Harry. What are you doing…?" Ginny cautiously asked.

"Planning on taking over the world."

'Creative, isn't it?' Shadow piped in.

"Shut up, mutt," Harry growled. Shadow whimpered but didn't say anything else…or whatever he did so people could hear him in their minds.

"Why am I tied to a chair if you're trying to take over the world? You have competition by the way if you really are serious."

"You know what I'm trying to do and will therefore try to stop me!"

'Harry actually makes a good evil genius…' Ginny thought to herself.

'Scary, isn't it. This summer in late June, he went all lordy again and tied up Master to a post and chained me to said post. Barbie went psycho too… It was scary…'

"May I ask what the hell you're doing, Harry?" a familiar voice drawled. Draco stood there with confusion.

"Plotting on taking over the world one coffee shop at a time!" he chirped. "…darn. I wasn't supposed to tell you that…"

Harry disarmed Draco before he could even pull out his wand. Ginny watched in disbelief as her Slytherin best mate was also tied to a chair defenseless in a few seconds.

"He's good…" the blonde muttered. "Scary, isn't it?" Ginny casually replied. Draco raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing here anyways, Ginny?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I will not take the next chapter hostage and it will be up as soon as it is done, unless the ransom for this chapter hadn't been paid yet. Then, they will be posted on teh same day. At least I posted 214 words of the next chappy... The teaser is the third paragraph through the fourteenth paragraph. I think I spelled fourteenth wrong...


	28. Harry Potter: Overlord of Coffee

Like, omg! The like separaters are like working agian! Like dude! I don't like own like Harry like Potter or like have no idea like why I'm like writing like like so like much!

Like my disclaimer?

"Blah"

'Think'

I like this chapter. It took forever but it's really long. Harry actually gets common sense when hyper! What is going on? Poor Danny...having to be the sane one must be hard for him when he isn't sane, at all... I'm happy! Friday was the night when the Eighth grade plays at the home football game and we won! I didn't mess up during half-time either! **

* * *

**

**Chapter 28 **

**Harry Potter: The Overlord of Caffeine **

'What the hell…?' Ginny asked herself. She was tied to a soft chair and could barely move. Harry seemed to be sitting on some type of throne. Shadow had been chained to the leg of the throne and forced to sit on Harry's lap with a muzzle over its mouth. Harry was petting the wolf like that one villain in some muggle movie was petting a cat that she saw while visiting Hermione over the summer—Ron had been grounded for doing…something. Ginny wasn't sure what he did.

'This is the fifth bloody time he's done this! The second time since June! I'm in shock he didn't go all Lordy while you peeps were at the house to be honest.'

"…Harry. What are you doing…?" Ginny cautiously asked.

"Planning on taking over the world."

'Creative, isn't it?' Shadow piped in.

"Shut up, mutt," Harry growled. Shadow whimpered but didn't say anything else…or whatever he did so people could hear him in their minds.

"Why am I tied to a chair if you're trying to take over the world? You have competition by the way if you really are serious."

"You know what I'm trying to do and will therefore try to stop me!"

'Harry actually makes a good evil genius…' Ginny thought to herself.

'Scary, isn't it. This summer in late June, he went all lordy again and tied up Master to a post and chained me to said post. Barbie went psycho too… It was scary…'

"May I ask what the hell you're doing, Harry?" a familiar voice drawled. Draco stood there with confusion.

"Plotting on taking over the world one coffee shop at a time!" he chirped. "…darn. I wasn't supposed to tell you that…"

Harry disarmed Draco before he could even pull out his wand. Ginny watched in disbelief as her Slytherin best mate was also tied to a chair defenseless in a few seconds.

"He's good…" the blonde muttered. "Scary, isn't it?" Ginny casually replied. Draco raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing here anyways, Ginny?"

"Sha—I mean an anonymous source told me what he was up to so he decided I was a threat to his plan of World Domination. He's just been cackling and petting the mutt pretty much. I'm scared…wonder how long this lasts…"

"I know the mutt is a vampire and talks, remember? It kept bugging me on the train."

"I knew that."

'Right.'

"Shut up, Shadow," the tied teens stated.

* * *

Danny whimpered as Harry whacked him in the nose. 'I told you to shut up, Danny,' Harry—I mean the Overlord of Caffeine growled. 'Sowwy. Why am I being treated like some muggle villain's cat that they just sit and stroke again…?' 

'I don't have a cat and you were there and are refusing to join my conquest to take over the world. I couldn't tie you up with Ginny here because she would spazz if Tremo Caligo was tied up next to her. You'll run away if I don't know where you are, or you aren't tied up.' Harry's tone was so matter-of-fact that it was scaring Danny of all people. 'You are **insane**. This is coming from **me** of all people, and I am known for my **in**stability mentally. Doesn't Granger have a cat…?' Danny started to pull at the chain and attempted to bite Harry through the muzzle.

"Sanity is over-rated, Shadow," Harry stated.

'She would notice if her cat went missing.' Harry added.

'…why me?' All three teenagers heard this as Harry cast a body-bind on the struggling wolf. 'I. Hate. You.'

"You do know someone is going to notice we're missing, right?" Drake calmly declared.

A pout formed on Harry's face told Ginny otherwise. "Damn…" he cursed

He snapped his fingers and the ropes disappeared. "Tell anyone what I'm up to and you **will** feel the wrath of the Lord of Coffee!" The statement came with a free side order of insane laughter…and french-fries. Wait…we're not at McDonald's, are we?

* * *

Ginny looked at Draco and gave him their secret sign that meant "Run like a chicken with its head cut off and being chased by a chef." 

He nodded in reply and both ran out of the Room of Requirement as fast as they could.

"What was wrong with Potter?" he asked as soon as it was safe.

"I don't really know… I think he got _too_ hyper or something and just plain lost it. Shadow said that this was the fifth time this has happened. Last time was in late June."

"How did he get hyper in the first place?" the look on the blonde's face told her that he knew she had something to do with it.

"You see… There's this really funny story about that… Have you heard the joke of the pickle and the ice cream cone?"

"Ginny…what do you mean a pickle and an ice cream cone? I don't want to know actually. Please enlighten me though about the 'really funny story' about Harry Potter getting hyper, though."

Ginny looked at him innocently and replied, "I _defiantly_ didn't bribe him to eat more by offering to give him coffee… Nope! Not me! I think he tends to get hyper when he doesn't get enough sleep too…"

Draco looked at her and shook his head. "You are aware that you gave someone who was already hyper caffeine, right? He probably found his way into the kitchens and got more coffee. Now he is out of his mind and I am very grateful I live in the dungeons… I think I'm going to run to the kitchen and eat dinner in my Potter-proof dorm on that note…"

"It might not be safe there because he's supposedly looking for minions of caffeine-caused evil."

"Crap… Maybe we should stun him or something before he destroys the school."

Ginny stared at him like he was insane, "You do that, I'm not putting my well-being on the line though."

* * *

Danny was scared and confused. Harry had grabbed his leash and bloody shrunk him after removing the collar, the leash, the stupid muzzle, and the body bind. Danny was now in Harry's pocket and Harry was mentally cackling going on about how Harry had captured him. 

'I got you! I got you! I got a hostage!'

Danny rolled his eyes from inside his friend's pocket. He had changed back to his normal form. 'You do know that you're, like, the only person in the school who cares? Only two other people know I am part human and not part wolf and I'm pretty sure one hates my guts and the other is scared of me.'

'Darn…again. Oh well! I'll just have to tie you up again until I, like, conquer the world because you, like, know too much and I like you too much to kill you.'

'I'm going to be dead before that happens anyways…'

'Not uh! I won't let you die!'

'Gee, thanks.'

'I really got to pee… I'll have to tie you up in the Chamber first though… Darn…'

Danny grabbed the seam inside as Harry started to run. 'You're going to make me throw up!'

'We're here anyways… Wait… I should just ward the Room of Requirement and lock you in there… That would be easier… At least until I get some air fresheners in the Chamber… Oh well, I'll run up there and put you there after I tie you up and I go to the bathroom!'

'You're acting like I can get out of your bloody pocket…' Danny realized a little too late that he had given the now insane Potter an easier idea of what to do with him.

Danny heard Harry hiss and heard the Chamber open. A large hand picked him up so Danny found himself in front of Harry's face. "Hi, Bro. One last chance to swear your loyalty to me and the wonder known as caffeine as my right-hand and brother, or you'll spend a good chunk of your life in my pocket and tied up in a highly warded room in my soon to be fortress… Unless you and Ren get together and then I can bribe her to join me with you!" Danny stated in a squeaky voice, "Never! I will not join your caffeine cult!" Harry made a face at him as he slid down the slide with his "brother" held firmly in his hand.

"It is not a cult!"

"Is too!" Danny managed to get out before Harry stunned him.

Harry returned his friend to his normal size and conjured ropes that soon wrapped themselves around the tall, fifteen-year-old vampire's body. He pulled a shrunken roll of duct tape, returned it to normal size, ripped a piece off, and put it over the boy's mouth. A piece of cloth that appeared out of seemingly nowhere was put over that to insure that his best friend couldn't make **any** noise that would alert anyone to his presence…somehow.

Harry smirked as he leaned his unconscious captive against the wall. "Everything is going according to plan! Soon the world will be mine!" he shouted to no one in particular, but stopped when he saw that Danny had fidgeted. "He must be gaining immunity to stunners!" Harry whispered.

"Know what, I never looked to see what the part the basilisk came from looked like… Hm… I'll do that now! Moony is not expecting me for at least a whole hour! Wait…Disaster might wake up though… I should probably make sure he can't break the ropes with his inhuman strength… Dim-witted vampires, always ruining my fun… Maybe I'll force-feed him some coffee to show him what he is missing! …he might over-throw me though! Better not… Where's Ren when you need her… She'd be willing to help…"

Harry conjured a cage made of silver and warded the inside so when Danny was placed inside, he wouldn't be touched by the lethal metal to vampires. The bound half-vampire would to appear to be floating, but would actually be encased by a semi-transparent, yellow glow.

"If he wakes, he's tied up. If he breaks the ropes he'll be trapped in the wards. If he somehow breaks the wards, an alarm will go off that is charmed to only go off in my head and the silver will severely weaken him to the point he'll be knocked unconscious. If he wakes up after that, he won't be able to break the silver because he'll be too weak because of the silver! Perfect!"

Just to make sure, Harry warded the outside too. Just for good measures, he blindfolded his friend that he was keeping around so when the world trembled to his might, he would have someone who would honestly talk to him without fear and was as messed up as he was. It was fun watching Danny snap the ropes too…

"I wonder if he can throw of the Imperius curse… If not, I can put it on him occasionally so he could do the heavy work I'm not able to do! Maybe I can convince him to suck Dumbles dry into a shrunken mummy… That is very disgusting for the record. I feel like I'm forgetting something before I use the loo… Cage, check. Tie-up brother with rope, check. Wards, check… Gag brother, check. Blindfold brother, check. Rant plot to self aloud, check. What am I forgetting…? Oh! I forgot to put my brother-in-arms in the shiny, silver cage! Oops… Better do that… I need to cackle insanely too!"

Harry's conversation with himself was interrupted by a muffled sound in the corner he had leaned Danny against. 'Harry! Untie me, jerk!'

"Sorry. I don't want you to runaway and leave me. You're refusing to join me, so I have to. It's your fault you are so stubborn." With that, Harry Potter, the Lord of Coffee, levitated his friend into the cage where the inner wards surrounded him.

'…did you have to blindfold and gag me? Or at least did you have to blindfold me, I feel bloody paranoid now…' was the feeble reply.

"Yep! I must be going to the bathroom now. I'll be back soon…maybe…I don't know actually… My watch died! It was too young!"

'Okay then… You're starting to scare me. Aren't you already in a bathroom? Well, under a potty, that is.'

"I'm not going in the **Girl's** bathroom, Vampy."

* * *

Danny waited for the sound of Harry leaving before he tried to break the rope. It was actually pretty strong… He couldn't move his legs at all. Danny gave a small scowl as he managed to free his legs after ten minutes of strenuous work. 'Now I just have to free my arms and I can see what the heck he did to me _this_ time…' 

'Finally!' The ropes securing his wrists snapped five minutes later. Danny gave a stifled groan as he realized that multiple ropes were securing his arms behind his back.

Ten minutes later, all the ropes securing the vampire's upper body were snapped except for the one, sturdy rope securing his elbows together. 'What is this thing made of? Some type of bendable metal?'

"You know what, I would have thought you would have snapped all the ropes by now," Harry casually said. Danny's head swung wildly towards the sound of his voice. Why, he didn't know. He was still blindfolded and gagged.

'You're going to re-tie me up aren't you?' he warily said.

"Why? You're acting like that's the only thing keeping you here. You're surrounded by wards that make it look like you're floating inside the _silver_ cage I put you in. If you break the wards, you hit the silvery stuff. This will seriously weaken you and set off the alarms and I will be here before you recover enough to escape. Just encase, even stronger wards surround the cage. If you manage to get past that, you would have to find your way out of here. You are not leaving the Chamber until I decide you can to put it in simpler terms. The only reason I tied you up in the first place was because I like watching you snap the ropes! I've been watching you for the last five minutes!"

Danny glared behind the blindfold as he finally regained full usage of his upper body.

His hands flew to the back of his head in search of the knots securing his mouth and eyes. The cloth and duct tape gagging him was off with little difficulty and a quite a bit of pain. "Hey! Why can't I find the knot keeping the blindfold on?"

"'Cause there isn't one, bro."

"What?"

"I found a spell that puts a blindfold on someone that only the caster can take off."

Danny's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. 'He's bloody serious! He's going to keep me captive until this phase is over with or he manages to take over the world somehow!'

"Why am I blindfolded?"

"So if you manage to touch the ground you can't warp."

"Why did you have to suddenly develop commonsense now?"

'Why me? Why me? Why now?'

"I'm special like that. Time to move you to your new home till I can relocate or take over the world, bestest friend!" Harry chirped. Danny once again was treated to the sensation of being shrunk. He was jerked out of the cage and the now tiny blindfold was removed to see Harry staring at him. His friend squeezed him tightly like a child does a doll.

'C-can't breathe.'

"Sorry…"

Danny was pocketed once again. 'Maybe I should keep you in my pocket during the day… That way I'll know you're still here with me and didn't leave!'

'Please don't…'

'Why?' Harry pouted as he looked at the map for a less obvious place to hide his friend. …maybe the Transfiguration classroom…? Nah… Someone might find Danny and take him away!

'Darn it! I have to put you in the Room of Requirement… The Chamber reeks and is inconvenient to reach… Someone might notice the lump in my pocket if I carry you around too…and I don't want to squish you accidentally…'

'**Why** are you telling _me_ this? I don't care what you do. The only reason I'm here is because you're dragging me along by shoving me in your bloody pocket.'

'Because! There's no blood in my pocket either! Not this pair anywho… I think I have a picture of a turtle named Fred in my other pocket though…'

Danny pulled his knees to his chest as Harry happily walked to the Room of Requirement with a bounce in his step. Danny closed his eyes in annoyance as Harry's hand found him and grabbed him without actually taking him out. '…why is he so possessive all of the sudden?' Danny asked himself.

"Potter," someone hissed. It sounded like Malfoy…

"Hello, Drake! Finally see the errors of your ways and join the winning side?"

"What? You lost it! Where is Caligo?" Danny wiggled out of Harry's hand and poked his head out of his pocket. "Hi! He got it in his head that if I wasn't tied down or with him at all times that I would run away or something."

"Nu-uh." Harry pouted as he tried to push his friend down without accidentally squishing him.

Draco just stared at the little vampire poking his head out of Harry's pocket. "…I'm just going to leave now and alert the Dark Lord you lost it, Potter…in a very fast pace." The blonde ran away before Harry could respond.

"It's Harry!"

'I'm starting to worry about you, bro.'

'I'd be worried if you weren't.' Danny shook his head at Harry's retort as he ducked back in the pocket.

Harry looked at his wrist and said, 'Aw, math! I gotta go talk to Moony-Rem now! You'll just have to come with me… Is the coast clear…?'

Danny closed his eyes and poked his head out again. 'Yeah… Why? I thought you said your watch died, while I'm at it.'

Harry picked his little friend up, re-sized him, cast a spell that forced him into his animagus form, and put a collar and leash on his friend. 'You are not leaving me!' he declared randomly.

'Where are you getting this messed-up idea that I'm going to leave you…? You do know the more you tie me down the angrier I get at you, right?'

Harry froze mid-step. Danny didn't notice until his leash pulled him back. 'You hate me. I did that to you in hopes of staying friends and I was doing the opposite!'

'I don't hate you.' Harry didn't need to know that Danny mentally added, 'Just starting to give into the urge to beat the snot out of you or bite you, either one will do at the moment…'

"Yay!" he quietly said. 'Behave and I won't keep you tied up till I rule the world.'

'Gee, thanks,' was the sarcastic response.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the two reached the DADA room. Harry knocked on the door after composing himself. '…I forgot to mention he is starting to notice what is going on…didn't I?' 

Harry stared at his captive friend and quickly cast a spell that hid the scent that all animagi had. 'I repeat myself, how did you manage to grasp the concept of commonsense!'

'Danny, shut up or I'll hang you upside down over a neon-green marshmallow pit!'

'…sorry. Uh…can I ask you a question…?'

Harry held back a sigh, 'What?'

'Why do you have a pit filled with neon green marshmallows?'

'Everyone with an aspiration of world domination should have one, duh.'

"Harry, come right in!"

"Hi, Remus. How are you?" Harry calmly replied while ignoring the obvious shock from Danny's side of their odd link.

"Fine. Why weren't you at dinner, cub?"

"Uh…"

"Harry." Harry mentally panicked at the warning tone. 'He caught me! Darn it! He will never get the Overlord of Caffeine down! NEVER!'

'Just say you weren't feeling so hot for a little and went to the kitchens when you felt better,' Danny feebly suggested. Harry was very happy that his bestest friend was scared of him. Then he will listen to him and stop his refusal of the Coffee Side!

'…I heard that, you know…'

'Stay. Out. Of. My. Head.'

'I can't help it! It's not **my** fault _**you**_ think loud!'

"Harry, answer the question."

Harry made himself blushed and shyly muttered, "I wasn't feeling so well for a little, so I took a nap and stopped at the kitchens afterwards. I feel fine now."

"Is that the truth?" Remus was starting to look like Gin-Gin when she's about to force-feed him!

"Yes! I have Shadow as a witness! …except werewolves have natural shields that stop him from breaking into your mind and stuff."

"Is he telling the truth? Nod means yes, shake means no."

'You will say this is true or **else!**' Harry threatened.

'Yes, Harry…' Harry mentally smirked as Danny nodded his furry head.

"Good. I was worried you were trying to skip a meal."

"I wouldn't do that. Shadow would bite me," Harry smoothly lied as he sat down in the offered chair. To his happiness, Danny hopped in his lap. Harry started to pet his friend again on his forehead where he knew Danny liked it.

'Good boy.'

'I'm not your pet, Harry.'

'According to most of the people in my soon-to-be-fortress you are.'

'You want to take over Hogwarts?'

'So?'

"Harry," Remus said as he snapped his fingers.

"Sorry Moony. **Someone** was bugging me," Harry finished his half-truth with a glare at his friend. Danny stared at him innocently back.

"It is okay, Harry. We should probably get that question you had over with… What did you want to know?"

Harry looked thoughtful. "Hm… Wait a second; I need to remember what it was… Oh yeah! I wanted to know why something like that wasn't mentioned more. I mean, if your wand gets taken away, you're defenseless with the current standards! If I have a choice between taking a gun and shooting the opponent or trying to get my wand back, I'd take the gun any day!"

Remus seemed mildly impressed. "Most purebloods find it useless and since the world is pretty much run by them, we're out of luck. I wasn't even supposed to teach you that lesson today, but I got Headmaster Dumbledore to bend the rules with the excuse that we needed more ways to defend ourselves."

Harry pretended to appear shocked, "Oh my! That was positively Slytherin of you, Remy!"

"How many nicknames do I have now, Harry?"

Harry started to count something on his fingers after gently swatting Danny on the nose when he stated, 'Too many to the healthy!'

"Uh… There's Moony, Remy, Rem, Rem-Rem, Moon-Rem, and um… I'm not going to say the last one Shadow made up… So that's…six! Ha! I can count to six!" Harry shouted at the end to Moony's amusement.

'Take that you evil flying monkeys!'

'The flying monkeys are cool! Leave the monkeys alone! Blame the man-eating turtles! Those things are pure ebil!'

'Oh fine… You better not order me around again or else. **You** are _my_ captive. I can boss you around but you can't boss me.'

Harry gripped Danny a little tighter in a way that Danny was sure that his psychopath of a friend did to insure he didn't "run away".

"Shadow… Where did you get man-eating turtles from…?"

Remus blinked. "Harry, what are you talking about?"

"I'm not so sure… Shadow just randomly blamed man-eating turtles on something because they are "ebil"… I'm not going to push it further…"

"I think your dad said the same thing one time, but he blamed them on a prank. He was caffeine high," Remus added the last part when he saw the look on Harry's face.

"Caffeine… Wakes you up in exchange for temporary control of your mind…"

'There's your problem right there, oh great Lord of Caffeine.'

'You're joining me, finally!'

'No.'

Danny was scared by the evil look in Harry's eye that was completely missed by the werewolf.

Student and Professor chatted for thirty minutes about how Pettigrew was brought to justice before student wanted to "go to bed early because I'm still feeling not-so-hot again…I'll go to the Hospital Wing if I don't feel better in the morning, I swear."

* * *

Harry bid his unofficial surrogate uncle goodnight as he calmly walked towards the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room with a pass incase a prefect stopped him. Once it was safe, Harry headed to the Room of Requirement with plans to spend the night with his bestest friend in the whole, entire world, Danny. 

Harry realized his mistake of thinking too loud when Danny started to pull on the leash.

'I knew you were trying to leave me!' Harry promptly stunned him, shrunk him, and pocketed the unconscious wolf animagus.

He slipped into the Room of Requirement and swiftly warded it like hell. Harry pulled out his now conscious friend and re-tied him even tighter to the vampire's displeasure.

"Sorry, Danny. I gave you so many opportunities, but you tried to run away… I can't trust you by yourself, you imp of a vampire."

The lunatic known as the Boy-Who-Lived gagged his friend once more and put a pair of sunglasses on his light-sensitive eyes so they wouldn't be damaged when Harry increased the brightness of the room to decrease the shadows. Finally, he placed a sticking charm on his friend and stuck him to the couch he had asked for.

"It would be so much easier if you just gave in, Danny. Why do you keep resisting the ultimate power of caffeine?" A low growl was his only reply as Danny glared at him.

Harry gave a small whimper when he saw the glare directed at him from his best friend. "Why are you glaring at me? You hate me! I knew it, you phony-impersonator-of-a-friend!"

'What would you do if someone kept trying to convert you to something you didn't even do or believed in and kept tying you up when you refused?' was the snappy response.

Harry pouted unhappily and stated, "I'll just leave you here and see if you behave better tomorrow." He gave a wave of his wand and the ropes turned to chains and the couch into a bed. "Night, Danny."

'Harry!'

'I'm not speaking to you until you're nicer!' Harry huffed before leaving and heading to the Gryffindor Tower to get some sleep. He had drugged his friend with a sleeping potion before leaving, so now the vampire was fast asleep and chained.

* * *

Five a.m. the next morning, Harry **still** hasn't calmed down. He once again snuck into the holding place of his friend. Danny gave a muffled groan when he saw ten pots of coffee appear out of nowhere. Harry was back because he did **something** so that only he had control of the room. 

Harry's face appeared as he took off the sunglasses and the bed once again turned to the couch and the chains, rope.

Harry chugged a whole frigging pot of coffee in less than five minutes to Danny's shock. 'How did you do that…? I'll laugh by the way if you get sick.'

"I'm not talking to you until you're nicer to me and stop struggling so much! Not only do you resist, but you refuse to be a good little captive that frigging behaves!"

Harry found himself being subjected to Danny's big, teary puppy-dog eyes. The vampire would be pouting if it weren't for the gag.

Harry fell for it and un-gagged the other boy. Harry smiled happily and clapped frantically as Danny snapped all the ropes at once—he had only secured the wrists and ankles this time. "Did you actually think that would hold me?" was the wry reply.

"No." Harry pointed his wand at his brother-on-arms who still was stuck on the couch to the vampire's shock. He gave a cheery smile as he giddily chirped, "Here's the deal, bro. I'll stop converting you and tying you up for my amusement if you behave and address me as your brother or mate, or I'll just stick you in my pocket or keep you chained up to my bedpost at all times."

"Fine…bro," Danny muttered with a roll of his eyes. Just when Danny thought Harry couldn't get perkier, the boy started bouncing up and down playfully.

Danny slapped his forehead as Harry fell off the couch and landed on his head. "I would've caught you, but I kind of can't get off the couch because you put some spell that sticks me to the couch, _bro_."

"Oh, yeah… I always forget stuff when I don't yell my plot out loud…" Harry waved his wand once again and Danny fell of the couch with a thud. "You should have made the floor softer…"

"Why do they always make floors so hard?" Harry whined in reply.

"So klutzes like you fall and slowly lose your sanity and brain cells; that's why, mate." Danny pulled himself and his psychotic friend off the floor.

"You need to eat breakfast. You **skipped** dinner. I need to feed or get blood or something because yesterday was my feeding day, bro." Danny indeed looked rather ill.

Harry stuck his tongue out as a goblet of mug appeared before the sickly-looking vampire. "Thanks…" said vampire begrudgingly muttered before guzzling the whole thing in one gulp. Harry once again pointed his wand at his "captive", "Thanks, what?"

Danny rolled his eyes and stated, "Thanks, **brother**. Happy now?" Danny wiped the blood off his face with his arm and licked it off his arm afterwards.

"Yep!" Harry chirped, completely missing the sarcasm. Danny switched to Shadow mode and started to drag Harry out of the room with his teeth. "Fine, I'll eat breakfast, darn it!" Harry once again put a leash and collar on the wolf animagus, but held it rather loosely like he normally does when he was Harry Potter and not the Overlord of Coffee.

'I need minions!'

'Why do I care again?'

'You don't. It's not _my_ fault I think too loud.'

'Yes it is.'

'Don't you flipping dare order me around, mutt. I have complete and utter control over your freedom and welfare from now on! You will listen to me whether you want to or not, or you will suffer the consequences!' Harry snarled.

'I'm not ordering you around; I'm fretting over the fact that you look anorexic.'

'Do not.'

'Have you looked in a mirror lately?'

'Shut up or I'll lock you in the Chamber with a house elf after I hang you over my marshmallow pit!'

'Yes, brother…' Danny was terrified. 'Why are **_both_** of my best friends scary?' he added to himself.

'Good, Danny,' Harry cooed in response to the first statement as he gave the wolf a pat on the head.

* * *

Harry calmly walked his friend to the Great Hall and sat down by Hermione. "Morning!" 

"Good morning, Harry. Where did you go off to last night?"

"Places."

"Harry."

Harry lied through his teeth and said, "I took a nap before dinner because I wasn't feeling so hot and lost track of time. I didn't want to keep Professor Lupin waiting, so I went straight to his room. I got up early because I _accidentally_ locked Shadow in the DA room afterwards."

'Yeah, right, that was **no** accident.'

'I want to start a food fight… Do you by any chance know how, my darling friend who-was-and-still-is-a-teacher's-worst-nightmare?'

Danny looked up at him with curiosity coming from his side of the creepy link thing. 'Make it look like someone hit someone else with oatmeal.'

Harry gave a small wave of his wand as he made it look like he was banishing the mushy...stuff Hermione put on his plate. Harry grabbed a muffin because he decided that they were really good after Ginny gave him one.

"Harry…"

"What? I didn't know what the heck that crap was!" Harry said in defense. He suddenly stared as a glob of oatmeal that was coming from the Ravenclaw table hit Susan Bones in the back of the head. She looked around wildly as one of her friends threw a muffin in the direction it came from.

'Now what?'

"What was that…?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I'm…not sure."

"It's the end of the world as we know it!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and ate her breakfast after she saw that Harry was eating on his own. He was hungry because he hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday.

"I worry about you sometimes."

"I'd be worried if you weren't," was the riposte.

'Repeat this a few more times with different types of food. When people start to notice, scream, "FOOD FIGHT!" discretely. I mean make it look like it came from somewhere else, bro.'

'Like a ventriloquist?'

'What does venn-quill-uh-twist—whatever you just said mean?'

'You are an idiot. Oh and by the way, I will not stand you insulting me.'

'I didn't insult you!'

'Yet.'

'I thought you liked bickering like toddlers!'

'I do when I say we can.'

'Really though, what does van-quill-uh-twist mean?'

Harry snickered under his breath from his friend's pronunciation of ventriloquist.

'Never mind. What did I say you were supposed to address me by, Disaster?'

'Don't call me that, brother.'

Harry decided to ignore the person he had captured so he could be amused, ironically enough, in favor of starting his food fight that will help him rule the world _without_ minions. Ha, ha! Take that suckers!

He made a biscuit hit Goyle in the back of the head and made it look like someone from the group of First Year Gryffs threw it. The troll of a boy scowled and chucked some yogurt in that direction.

A fried egg hit a random Gryffindor from the Hufflepuff table. People were looking around suspiciously. Harry made it look like he was drinking his milk when he yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!" Food started to fling everywhere.

'You should write a book about causing chaos in school, you know that?'

'You're going to make me, aren't you? I pity the editor who has to read over it with my lack of grammar and spelling…'

'Good point… Oh well, I'm keeping you around me anyways so I don't need the book when I have the mastermind.'

'Thanks, Har, thanks.'

Danny jumped in the air and snatched a piece of bacon that was about to hit Harry. 'Yum! Bacon!'

'I find it disturbing that you were a vegan before you found out you were a vampire…'

'I didn't know what I was missing, mate!'

'Oh, and thanks for not letting it hit me in the head.'

'Watch out for that-,' Danny started before Harry got hit with a scoop of porridge.

'I tried warning ya, buddy.'

"Ew… What is this stuff they call food?" Harry asked Herms as they ducked under the table. Hermione swatted the boy when he scooped up some granola and chucked without really looking to where it was going. "How old are you?" she asked with irritation obviously in her tone.

"Nine."

"It's because you either act like someone your age or like a two-year-old, isn't it?"

Harry stared at her in shock. "You're the first one who ever figured that out, Herms!"

His mouth was wide open. This is not a very intelligent thing to do during a food fight for a glob of oatmeal landed in his mouth. Harry just swallowed it. "I hate oatmeal…" he muttered as Hermione laughed at his misfortune.

"…I don't know about you, but Shadow and I are getting out of here before I'm forced to eat some other unidentifiable food."

Harry calmly left the scene while dodging random globs of breakfast food. Danny jumped up and snagged a piece of toast on their way out.

* * *

'I should get an Emmy!' 

'Sure, let's go with that.'

'Danny, shut up and stop being so mordant. You are starting to hurt my feelings.' Harry gave a small sniffle to prove his point.

'You're using big words on purpose, aren't you?'

'It makes you shut up.'

'Says he who is bloody keeping me prisoner for his own amusement… You got yourself into this, now you have to deal with me.'

'…darn.'

'…you say that a lot, don't you?'

'You're trying to annoy me. I know it…'

'I thought I am always like this…'

'…darn.'

'Why do we keep trailing off…?'

'…you just did it!'

'So did you…!'

'We're going to win a bloody award for the Most Pointless Conversation of the Year… I know it.'

'Yay!'

'Be a good little captive and don't try to escape this room,' Harry growled out as the entered a certain room that's been visited so many times in this chapter, that I'm getting sick of typing it. Wait…what I just wrote was a hell of a lot longer, wasn't it?

"Whatever, mate," Danny muttered as he slouched in a chair. Harry somehow managed to brighten up even more with that statement in all his caffeine-caused evil insanity. Harry rummaged through his pockets until he found a new sketch pad, some pencils, and colored pencils. "Here ya go!"

Harry watched in amusement as Danny immediately grabbed the pad and art supplies and immediately started to draw something. "Thanks! How did a sketch pad fit in your pocket in the first place though…?"

Harry gave a scowl, 'He forgot to call me brother again! Maybe I should hex him for his disobedience…'

"Thanks, bro! Please don't hex me! I'm innocent!"

Harry raised an eyebrow in a way that told Danny just how innocent he thought the vampire really was. The Overlord of Coffee left the DA Room to go to class.

* * *

Danny gave a groan as soon as Harry left. He walked up to where the door was before Harry made it disappear. 

He muttered a few words under his breath and all the wards flickered into view. Danny scowled when he saw that the wards were cast with him in mind.

"Damn it, Harry…" Danny shoved his hands into the pockets of his scruffy jeans. He froze mid-step when his hand hit his communicator. Danny pulled the silver disc out and ran his hand over the black crescent moon. "I wonder…" he muttered.

The vampire opened the disc up and pressed one of the two worn buttons.

After a few beeps Ren's confused and shocked voice uncertainty answered, "Hello…?"

"You're alive!" Danny yelled happily.

"…Danny? I think Voldie's scared of someone in our little gang because you can tell he's resisting the urge to hex me…"

"Oh…right. He's using you to make us kill off a few peeps…right."

"Where are you…? I thought Harry was sneaking you into Hogwarts as Shadow."

Danny smirked at his friend's face. "He declared himself the Lord of Coffee _again_. He didn't like my continued refusal and is being ridiculously over-protective. He locked me into that one room he held the illegal study group."

Ren shook her long hair. She looked fine except her hair was a bit longer. "He could have tied you up again."

"He did, but said he'd stop…how did he word it? Oh right, 'Stop converting me and tying me up for his amusement if I behave and address him as my brother or mate, or he'll just stick me in his pocket or keep me chained up to his bedpost.' He went as far as shrinking me and shoving me in his bloody pocket yesterday!"

Ren started laughing her head off. "I wonder why they didn't take this away from me… Oh… I can't tell someone where I am so they can rescue me because I don't know where the hell I am! I think I'm in his main hideout or something… Not sure… Want to know something weird?"

Danny nodded—remember in Chapter…16 or something like that when Harry said that you could see others in some of the communicators?

"I swear to god that Voldemort was yelling at a tea kettle. I heard a shrill sound and yelling!"

Danny stared and for one of the first times in a long time, he figured something out before Serenity. "…he might have been yelling and torturing someone, Ren. The screams could be from the pain curse…"

Her eyes widened in a way that told the vampire she hadn't even considered that. "You might just be right… Holy crap! You were actually right! The world is coming to an end!"

"I talk to you for the first time in over a month, and all you do is insult me constantly!"

"Not uh!"

"Yes uh!"

"Danny, I refuse to sound like a toddler. Bug Harry if you want to bicker like a toddler with someone."

"He's in class and was not in the mood and stated he wasn't doing it unless he _felt_ like it." Danny finished his little theatricals with a dramatic roll of his blue eyes. Serenity just snorted in return. Both froze in place when a voice could be heard from Serenity's side saying, "I was wondering when someone figured out she still had that."

"Shut up, Voldie."

"Danny…" Serenity said in exasperation.

"Sorry, I am not in the best mood for some odd reason."

"I'd be shocked if you weren't considering what he did to you last time **it** happened."

Danny gave a sarcastic laugh, "That was nothing considering he locked me in some random room with no way to get out… Which is very mild considering what I was subjected to yesterday…"

Serenity raised an eyebrow and asked to the Dark Lord's amusement, "Do you even know what considering and subjected means?"

"I know what considering means! I know what etcetera means too, and that's, like, four whole syllables!"

"Caligo, I think she was talking about subjected, not etcetera," Voldemort stated in an amused oily tone.

"So what?"

Serenity gave a roguish smile and stated, "Sew buttons on your underwear."

"That was so last century."

Voldemort decided that he was just going to leave at those comments. He wasn't about to risk his sanity over a bit of amusement.

"Did it work…?" Danny asked without having to verify what it was.

"Yep."

"Oh, good. Who knew adults were all so gullible like that?"

* * *

Harry was bored to death in Charms. They were just reviewing the stinking material for an upcoming test. He knew all this crap! Harry flicked his wand subtly and turned Crabbe's hair purple. 

Snickers were heard throughout the room as Flitwick demanded the prankster to come clean. Harry managed to nudge Lavender forward with a spell he had found in Hogwart's library yesterday night.

For the rest of the Gryffindor classes, Lavender Brown just wouldn't behave herself, even in classes she wasn't in anymore!

* * *

"Good lordy… Harry's been pulling crap all day and blaming it on some airhead in his year…" 

Serenity burst out laughing again. She's been doing that a lot as Danny caught her up with their antics. "I'm not even going to ask…"

"He's refusing to give me details and is threatening to hang me by my toes over his pit of neon-green marshmallows if I push it any farther anyways…"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. He threatened me with that yesterday too! He said anyone trying to take over the world needs one!"

"Okay then… Any idea where he got that idea from?"

"No, and I don't want to know either."

"Hear, hear!"

* * *

Danny was doodling after talking to Ren for about three hours. Harry had just walked in. 

"What are you drawing?"

"Stu Pid's dead, bloody body."

"How sweet."

"I know. Have fun blaming stuff on Ms. Space Cadet?"

"Yessssssssssssssssss."

"Are you a snake, bro?"

"Parseltongue, snake, same thing…"

Danny cocked an eyebrow. "Does that mean you have scales? Because a snake has scales and I'm pretty sure you don't. Well, I hope not anyways."

"I second that notion. Stop disturbing me."

Danny slouched even more and pouted. "This is very random, but did you know Ren has her communicator…? I spent three hours talking to her and we even managed to make Voldemort run away by disturbing him!"

"Nice to know your day was industrious. Guess what? I turned by box in Trans today into a man-eating turtle! It was blue and pink!"

"Those things are **evil**! Did it eat the professor though?"

Harry scowled and started to hex Danny for not listening to him. Five minutes later, Danny once again found himself tied up to a plushy chair. "What did I do?" the vampire whined while testing the ropes securing his wrists and ankles.

"I said I wouldn't tie you up if you called me brother or mate. You didn't."

"Sorry, brother… It's not my fault I have an attention span of five minutes…"

"Yes it is."

"I didn't mean to, bro…"

"Yes you did."

"I would never do that to my best male friend."

"I'm your only male best friend."

"Nu uh! I have an imaginary one too!"

"I thought Gerby McBerby was killed by Doctor Dame? Have you been performing illegal necromantic rituals, mister?"

Danny shook his head as he tried to break the ropes…again. Harry smirked.

"Consider this your punishment for, like, misbehaving. Oh and by the way, like, the more you, like break the ropes, the stronger, like, the replacement ones are! I'm just going to watch you snap the ropes because it's funny! I want to know how long you can go too! I've never actually tested your strength…"

* * *

Thirty-five minutes and half of the world's supply of rope broken at the vampire's feet later, Danny could not move at all due to rope being completely wrapped around his body. In fact, the only part of his body he could even fidget was his face. 

Harry just gaped at all the frayed rope in the room. "Wow…you, like, lasted longer than I, like, thought you would. You are, like, so going to, like, get the, like, blame for, like, the world's, like, soon-to-be shortage on, like, rope." He cheerfully blindfolded Danny with a random piece of cloth that appeared out of nowhere and chirped, "You lost, so I can, like, blindfold you and, like, all that snot!"

"Why are you blindfolding me when I can't even move and can barely breathe?" Danny sniveled.

"You're, like, my captive and, like, captives are normally blindfolded and, like, tied up. Oh…I, like, need to, like, gag you too!"

"Harry…please? I'll be good, brother. I swear!" Danny managed to get in before a piece of duct tape was secured over his mouth, only to have it ripped off a few seconds later. "Are you telling the sincere, honest truth?" Harry questioned. "Yes!"

"Oh, fine… I will put you in a cage if, like, you, like, disobey me, urchin." He took off the blindfold grudgingly. Harry regretted his decision of letting his friend move freely very quickly.

Danny smirked as the rope disappeared and he could freely move his body. "Pay back time, bro," was the Lord's only warning before the larger, stronger teenager had him pinned to the wall. "Sorry, Harry, but I don't like being tied up. I also don't want you to get killed with your crazy idea that you can actually take over the world. This is for your own good." Danny swung his fist and knocked the boy out with a punch to the head.

'Now to find Weasley and get her to take Harry to the Hospital Wing…or the mental ward.'

* * *

**The Next Morning…

* * *

**

"My aching head…" Harry moaned. He was in the Hospital Wing for some reason… He couldn't remember much…

Danny couldn't find Ginny, but got Malfoy to make it look like Harry had fell down the steps after tripping over the trick step. It worked, so why did Danny care how it happened.

'Serves you right,' was Danny's grouchy reply.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Harry found himself in the Room of Requirement with a rather peeved vampire after being practically dragged there. Harry was scared because he had finally remembered what he did the last two days and what Danny tended to do in return. Danny was a vampire, violent, and Harry probably deserved being beat up and threatened by him. 

"Sorry?"

Harry was very scared when Danny's eyebrow began to twitch—this only happened when the vampire hybrid was severely annoyed. Harry meant **severely**.

"You. Are. Never. Allowed. To. Have. Caffeine. In. My. Presence. Again."

"That's what you said the last two times… Before that, you beat me up…"

"Why do you think you have a headache right now, stupid?" Danny growled out.

"You punched me in the head to knock me out, didn't you?"

Harry's only reply was the sound of Danny cracking his knuckles with a smirk that he had always worn while beating someone up when he was younger. Harry backed into the wall as Danny menacingly approached him while flexing his muscles. Harry closed his eyes for the punch that was about to come…that never did. Harry opened his eyes as Danny was openly laughing on the look on his face.

Harry gave a yelp as the floor below him turned into a pit. Harry blinked a few times when he realized the pit he fell into was filled with **neon-green marshmallows**, just like how he had threatened to hang Danny over earlier that week. He heard Danny give a small laugh and footsteps.

"Don't leave me here! I'm sorry! Blame Ginny, she gave me caffeine in the first place! Don't leave me!"

"I'm not. I'm calling Ren and showing her your misery."

"What?"

Harry was too late. He heard a feminine laughter joining Danny's deep laughter.

* * *

Far away in a distant world, a lustrous crystal castle could be seen. It was made of the finest jewels, metals, and crystals and could be seen from far away. Inside, a figure seated on a diamond throne stands up to address the five young adults in front of him. 

"My children, I have recently located your rebellious siblings, Sister Raven, Brother Wolf, and Brother Lion. I have finally found out what went wrong with them. Unfortunately, they did not have the strict, yet privileged childhood all five of you have enjoyed… All three grew up without their parents. I was thrilled when I found out the Solar Raven and Shadow Wolf had grown up in an orphanage, but I now know that orphanages on the Middle Realm are terrible compared to ours where the orphans are treated like all the other children…"

He pauses to take a breath and to see the shock written on his "children's" faces.

"They both grew up with nothing and barely survived with their fragments of their minds intact…considering how Brother Wolf was raised; it's amazing he had anything that could be considered sanity… The Lightning Lion grew up with his aunt, uncle, and cousin after his parents were killed when he was only one. They hated him and he hated them back. He was forced to do all the housework, cooking, and lawn work by the age of six… His cousin would relentlessly bully him due to his parent's prompting. His cousin also prevented him from having any friends before he met Brother Wolf and Sister Raven… They were his first and only friends until he was introduced to the magical part of the Middle Realm at age eleven."

He once again pauses and takes a breath. "There is more, but I will not make you hear the tragic story those three share together… They obviously had little to no trust in adults, let alone strange ones they never met before. Imagine what their reaction was when I pretty much 'kidnapped' them in their fragile state of mind. I thought I was dealing with three stubborn rebels. Not a fragile, almost mentally abused trio of friends who just wanted to survive. They saw me as a threat, and I took the wrong route to gain their hard-to-gain trust. Raven is terrified of me and this world. Wolf hates me… Lion has a mixture of both."

"Because of this, we just can't barge in and take them back home where they belong… Plus, they had managed to get in a position in the magical part of the Middle Realm that could help us take back what was rightfully ours to start with. We, the mages, brought magic into the Realm and we got no gratitude, but hatred in return. Most don't even know we exist! All because of the traitorous Merlin, we were forced to come back here and capture the mages that appear on the Middle Realm! His heir is starting to meddle and manipulate them, and we need to at least gain their trust before they get tricked. Of course, they are being themselves and secretly resisting while making it look like their playing along, but many are starting to catch on to the very complex web of lies and truths they had spent a couple of years carefully weaving without alerting anyone. Not even their gang that is slowly dismantling the magical part knows everything because the only ones they truly trust are themselves and each other…"

A girl with fiery red hair speaks up with concern in her amber eyes. "Father, how are we going to gain their trust though? Sister Raven at least talked to me a few times and all three of them seem to be masters of deceit and improvisation."

The silver-eyed man thinks for a little before replying, "I want you five to try to talk to your fellow elite. This may take a while, but it will show that I am sorry and I didn't know… Be careful though and don't approach to them a lot at first, gradually visit them more and more as they get more comfortable. I want you to start by next month at the latest and two weeks from now as the earliest."

The five bowed and said as one, "As you wish, Father Iacobus."

Lord Iacobus Caos smirks as his elite leave in a spectacular display of lights. "Soon, little ones, soon…"

* * *

The suspense!

Review!


	29. The Will and the Notebook

_**Disclaimer: I own Danny, Serenity, and all the poems in this chapter. I do not own anything that can be seen within the cannon **_

_**Uh...you can tell I was in the mood for poetry because I have quite a few in this chapter and I updated my poetry collection on this site. If you want to see more of my poetry see that because here is the only place you'll see my personal poetry unless you manage to get on my computer and find your way through the maze known as my files. You all get the treat of reading my first attempt at a will! I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing though...**_

"Talk"

'Think'

_Written Stuff_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 29 _**

_**The Will and the Notebook**_

Harry nervously pulled on his black dress robes in a waiting room at Gringott's. Dumbledore looked at him sadly. "It'll be okay, my boy."

"If you say so, sir."

Dumbledore had insisted on bringing "Shadow" for extra-protection, even when Harry pointed out that they were going to a neutral area. Danny was now on Harry's lap and refusing to get off to Dumbledore's amusement.

'Harry, calm down please. Dumbledore's right, it'll be okay. All mentally spazzing is going to do is make you a nervous wreck.'

Harry pouted at his friend. 'What if I **like** mentally spazzing?'

'That isn't healthy.'

'So?'

'Aren't I allowed to fret, oh great Lord of Coffee?' Harry was very sure that if Danny could, he would be smirking.

'Shut up.'

'I'm not talking, we're corresponding telepathically.'

'…those are the biggest words I've ever heard you use…'

Their telepathic conversation was cut off by a goblin announcing the will would now be read. Danny jumped off and let Harry get off the chair. The wolf animagus walked very closely to his friend to the point Harry almost tripped over him, and he would give a small growl whenever someone got close enough to physically touch the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Shadow, calm down," Harry ordered in a firm tone. Danny calmed down a little but still gave a warning growl whenever someone touched him.

Dumbledore pulled back his hand from Harry's shoulder in amusement. The wolf was doing a very fine job protecting Dumbledore's Golden Boy.

Nacrissa Malfoy trailed into the room behind them. Remus just then ran into the room slightly panting. "Hello Albus, Harry."

"Hi, Remy!" Harry mischievously replied.

Remus rolled his eyes and ruffled the boy's messy hair.

"Hey! I actually had my hair semi-neat for once!" Harry whined as Shadow gave a small wolf-equivalent-of-a-laugh under its breath.

A foreboding goblin sat at a large desk with a small cluster of chairs around it. "Please sit down, and we can begin," he solemnly croaked.

The four sat down in the chairs with the large wolf sitting at the savior's feet protectively.

* * *

Nacrissa was upset to see the light individuals at her least favorite cousin's will reading. She wasn't actually invited, but more so demanded that she could come because she was an actual relative--she was mentioned, but not enough to be actually invited. The Potter boy seemed to be protected not only by the werewolf and Dumbledore, but a rather big, dangerous looking wolf of a rather lovely ebony color and beautiful blue eyes. 

'I wonder if Potter would be willing to sell it so I can give it to my precious Draco. It seems to be of a fine breed and it would be a shame for it to be wasted as a guard wolf for the brat. I'll try to buy it after this.'

She resisted rolling her eyes at the will that was most defiantly written by her darling cousin, Sirius.

* * *

All four magical folk leaned in to listen to the will. 

_I, Sirius Black, of a mostly sound mind write this will as my final will when I hit the dust…which I've obviously done if you're hearing this… Oh, well… I am writing this on June 6, 2004 by the way…_

_Okay, back to the serious business, and I mean the adjective and not my name. _

_I leave Remus Lupin 5,000 galleons to have fun with. Don't spend any of it on charity, Moony, or I'll have to come back and haunt ya. You remember what fun is, right? BOO! Uh, oh… Someone's not having enough fun!_

_Nacrissa Black Malfoy, I hate you. You get one knut, which is more than you deserve. _

_I leave Draco Malfoy five galleons to buy himself a life. _

_I leave **Hogwarts** 500 galleons to get books and supplies for those who can't afford them. Don't use this on the war, Albus, please. There are so many orphans that need this. Consider this a charity I guess…_

_Everything else I leave to my godson, Harry James Potter. Have fun with it, pup. Please don't break down because of me. Remember that I love you, and always will. I'm leaving you with three houses you can put Quidditch fields in, that old scoundrel Kreacher, boring books, and a bunch of moolah! If you want to spend some on charity, go ahead. Just don't spend lots of it on charity. You of all people deserve fun, kiddo. I will haunt you if you haven't had a bit of fun and at least one girl by your 21st birthday, mister. I'm serious, both definitions. Get Snivellus back while you still can too, while I'm at it…

* * *

_

Harry had tears in his eyes at the end; Danny nuzzled his best friend's hand soothingly to calm him down.

'Wow…I can't believe he actually did that for me… An adult actually loved **me**. Pathetic, little me.'

Harry was quiet for a few moments before something seemed to dawn on him. 'You know what… I own the Order's headquarters… We have valuable blackmail if they ever get wiser… Plus, Kreacher probably has a bunch of information we can pry out of him… This is perfect!'

'Wow, you sure are mood-swingy…'

Harry swatted the wolf on the nose.

'Why do you always attack my nose? I'm going to sue you if it falls off from being flicked too many times!'

Harry blinked and stared. 'You do that, Danny, but you seem to forget that I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived and therefore the whole Magical World is indebted to me and my marvelous scar! I can probably dance naked on top of the Ministry and people would just laugh and say what a goof I am, now. Especially since these morons think I'm gonna save their pathetic, lazy butts again. That advantage of being deemed the Chosen One…'

'Meanie.'

Both gang leaders looked up as Nacrissa Malfoy approached them. Danny started to growl threateningly at the blonde woman.

"I would like to purchase that lovely wolf of yours, Potter. How much would you like for it?"

Harry just gaped at her. "You come up to me in hopes of buying my friend's bloody mutt? Sorry, lady, but he ain't mine and I'd rather not have my tall, muscular friend hand my sorry butt to me for selling his pet to some snob."

Nacrissa was appalled at the boy's disrespect. "How dare you! I am a Malfoy!"

* * *

Potter rolled his eyes behind his thick spectacles and grabbed the wolf by the collar as it lunged. "Shadow, down." 

The gorgeous wolf backed down with a whimper. The look on its face said, "Get away."

"Leave him alone, Nacrissa," Lupin said to her. The werewolf glared at her as he pulled the Golden Boy away with the wolf trailing after with one final snarl.

* * *

'I can't believe someone just tried to buy me…' 

Harry couldn't help but snort.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Harry was telling Ginny what happened while completely ignoring Hermione's and Ron's attempts of talking to him. He was still a little sore at them and had been rather hyper last time they had peacefully talked. 

"She actually tried to buy Shadow from you at Sirius's will reading?" Ginny yelled. Harry was very glad he had put up a Silence Barrier. "Yep. I mouthed off and shocked the crap out of her."

"Interesting visual."

"I know. That's why I worded it like that, just to give you disturbing visuals."

Ginny whacked him upside the head and stated, "Smart arse."

"Darn tootin'!"

Ginny blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow. Harry replied, "Don't ask, I had to get that out of my system."

'Think on the bright side, Red. He could have shouted that in the Great Hall instead of a quiet corner protected by a silence thingie.'

"It has a point, you know…" Harry muttered in reply.

'Hey! I am a "he", not an "it".'

"I know, Shady, it's just too much fun to annoy."

Ginny rolled her eyes before stating, "Harry, it's a sign of insanity when you find yourself giving your friend's pet nicknames."

"So? Who ever said I was sane? There are no reports of me being 100 sane, but many calling me crazy."

"Good point. Are you admitting the Prophet was right about you?"

"Maybe."

"That isn't normal, Harry dear."

"Since when was I, Harry dear?"

"Since you started calling me Gin-Gin."

"Damn…I knew my nickname fetish would come and bite me."

Ginny gave a laugh, but stopped when she noticed something off about Harry's ear. She reached out and touched where the skin color was. Harry started to ask what she was doing when her hand hit a flesh-colored earring in his cartilage. "Harry…when did you get your ear pierced?" Ginny gave the earring in his right cartilage a small tug and got a yelp of pain from the boy. "Uh…"

Ginny gave a small smirk. She had picked up Draco's favorite expression, great. "Harry, answer me or I'll pull the earring out of your ear and up your nose."

"Summer between fourth and fifth," Harry quickly answered in fear.

"What?"

"I lost a bet. Serenity lost too and she has her ear pierced twice in both lobes and in the same place I have it. Well, she only got her ear pierced once because her ears were double-pierced already..."

"I'm not even going to ask as I owl a therapist…"

"Is that how you managed to leave with Gred and Forge for fifteen years? By talking to a shrink?"

"Shut up, Scarhead."

"Creative, like I haven't heard **that** one before."

Ginny's reply was to lunge at him. Harry rubbed his head with a pout where Ginny punched him. "Ow… Dude, that hurt…"

"I'm not a dude, Harry."

"Fine, dudette."

"Impish much…?"

"Yep! How's the greasy bat of the dungeons been treating ya?"

"Where did that come from?"

Harry gave her a look and stated, "Do you **really** want to know, Gin-Gin?"

Ginny paused a little and seemed thoughtful. "No, not really… I was just curious, but hey! Curiosity killed the cat!"

Harry smirked and said, "Please tell your brother and his soon-to-be bushy-haired girlfriend that. I would, but I don't want them trying to pry my secrets that are none of their beeswax out of me."

Ginny looked at her rapidly changing friend. "What happened that made you come to this, Harry? I'm not trying to be nosey so don't take it that way. I mean, how has it come to the place that I have to tell Ron and Hermione something for you?"

"I don't know, Ginny, I just don't know… Have you ever have something happen to you that you'd rather not talk about? They're trying to pry something like that out of me…"

Ginny gave an understanding nod. "Yeah…I know… I don't want to talk about the whole Chamber incident, but I lucked out because people understood that…"

Harry gave a nod. He had almost forgotten about that horrid incident from four years ago almost. That's when something dawned on him.

"That's why you haven't been pushing me about it, isn't it?"

Ginny looked away and said, "Yes…"

Harry gave her a smile and said, "Thanks, Gin. You're the best friend a bloke can have."

"No, thank you."

Danny was Danny and ruined the moment. 'Aw… Aren't you two sickeningly cute? Why don't you go snog in some corner now?'

'Disaster Dante, take that back right now,' Harry growled. He pointed his wand at the wolf animagus with a not-so-nice hex that wasn't exactly legal or illegal. Danny backed away and hid behind his chair. 'Sorry. Don't kill me, I'm innocent!'

'I wasn't going to kill you…'

Danny ran into the dorm before he could find out what Harry wanted to do.

"Harry… What was that hex you were about to hit Shadow with…? Please tell me that it was legal."

"It wasn't illegal."

Ginny let out a sigh of relief. "Harry, I'll accept if you look into the Dark Arts to know the enemy, but do refrain from using illegal spells at school."

Harry gave her an indignant look, "Who said it was a Dark spell? It was borderline legal, so there!" He stuck his tongue out at the redhead.

"Mature."

Harry smirked and retorted, "Who ever said I was mature? Not me! It's too much fun being an immature, obnoxious twit!"

Ginny snorted as she pulled out her Defense homework with pleading eyes aimed at the Defense prodigy in front of her. "Help? Please? Pretty please with lemon drops on top? I'll work really hard during practice tomorrow." I _defiantly_ didn't forget to mention Harry was crowned captain, nope. Try-outs and snot already happened, okay?

Harry laughed and nodded his head. "Sure, I have nothing better to do anyways…"

Ginny smiled happily and opened up her book and started to tell her friend what she was having trouble with. Shadow came back down and managed to break down the wards to Hermione's and Ron's shock. 'Homework's boring… I'm glad I don't have to go to school…' Harry rolled his eyes and whacked the wolf with the quill he was using to point out tidbits to his best friend at Hogwarts. Well, best friend that was supposed to be at Hogwarts because Danny wasn't supposed to be there. What they didn't know didn't hurt them…much.

* * *

Ron sighed as he searched for his homework. 'Harry hates me… Why didn't I listen to my instinct and leave him alone? Gin didn't bug him and their still close friends…' 

"Gah!" he shouted as he tripped over a notebook by Harry's bed. Ron picked it up to see poems written inside in Harry's distinctive, semi-neat scrawl. Ron couldn't stop himself by reading the first poem.

It read:

* * *

_The Truth _

_All rise. _

_(Do you realize?)_

_You'll soon fall._

_(Like a child's doll) _

_As it starts to rain_

_(Beware of the incoming pain.) _

_As you step in line_

_(Hiding that you're not fine)_

_Weighed down by shame_

_(It's not a game…)_

_The fuse is lit._

_(Of the path to become a hypocrite) _

_They say you're strong._

_(It won't be long.) _

_You get looked in the eyes._

_(For they never lie.) _

_Who will cry?_

_(Knowing that you're going to die.)

* * *

_

Ron's eyes widened as he read the rather depressing poem. 'Harry wrote that? I never even knew he wrote poetry… What else could be in here?'

Ron quickly opened the book to another page and read the poem neatly written, but still obviously done by Harry.

* * *

"_**Against Myself" **_

_Waking up weary inside _

_Too much stress and pain _

_Half of what I say is lies_

_Varied impressions about me have long ago formed _

_I help others with their problems _

_So I can hide from my own _

_I'm night and day inside_

_Contradictive sides battle for control _

_Mood-swings, they form _

_Because two sides show _

_I don't know who I am _

_So who can? _

_I always lose yet win… _

_Against myself

* * *

_

Ron wanders down to the common with Harry notebook in hand. He approaches Hermione after making sure Harry and Ginny hadn't came back from the library.

"Hermione, look at what I found by Harry's bed!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and opened the notebook. Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my… Now we know how Harry fights depression and has been reigning it his temper…"

"What do you mean…?"

Hermione looks up at the redhead. "Many people write poetry to write down their pent-up emotions. Harry may have picked it up just for that reason…"

Hermione's eyes quickly moved along the lines of one of Harry's poems. "Look at this one; I think it's about the Wizarding World…"

Ron cocked an eyebrow and read over the brunette's shoulder:

* * *

_Some _

_Some are nice _

_Some have hears of ice _

_Some are 100 true _

_Many are false and cruel _

_We are supposedly all the same _

_But most can not _

_WILL not act tame _

_Abusing trust_

_Causing hearts to bust _

_Because of this _

_Friendships many miss _

_But we don't care _

_Due to our hearts being hollow and bare

* * *

_

Harry, Ginny, and Shadow's entrance was unknown to the two slightly-worried Sixth Years. Harry's eyes widened in shock and anger, he had instantly recognized his version of a journal with a few on Serenity's thrown in when she was bored.

Ron and Hermione had just turned the page where two shorter poems were written; both seemed to be written by someone other than Harry. The handwriting looked like a girl had written it.

* * *

"_Whirl of Colors"_

_A whirl of colors_

_Strings of lies_

_If only I knew…_

_The horrid monster deep inside of you

* * *

_

"_Dreamscape"_

_Sapphire skies_

_Silver stars_

_Lazily fly over me_

_The ebony clouds glisten in this breathtaking sight_

_Everything is right_

_In the eternally perfect night_

_Of my dream reality_

_Created by my weakened sanity_

_For my pleasure to forever be_

_Until reality catches up to me_

_For now I'll enjoy my escape_

_In my fantasy-filled dreamscape

* * *

_

Harry's looming presence was noted by everyone but the people who were about to be screamed at.

Ron and Hermione were drawn out of the book by Harry tightly saying, "May I ask why the hell you're reading my **_private_** journal?"

* * *

Did I just write a cliff-hanger...? Oops...sorry if I did. Hides.

Next chapter will finish off where I left and then probably skip to preparation for Halloween. This fic is going to skip around a bit to major events until something else happens, then it'll slow down and eventually skip around again till we reach the end.

Review please! Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with sugar on top? Sil vous plait? Come on! I even pleaded in French! J'ai voudras une review sil vous plait? No, review is not review in French. I'm too lazy to look it up...


	30. Halloween Mischief

**Disclaimer: All I own are a couple of psycopaths under the age of sixteen, that's it! And a vamp so old she's married to a seventy something dark lord and has a son who isn't sixteen yet...**

Yes, I am aware this chapter is random and kinda weird, but it does cover some important points that I didn't know how to cover any other way.

**_Poll: Who would win? Godzilla or King Kong? Don't ask how this started: It's a band geek thing. :-P

* * *

_**

**Chapter 30 **

**Halloween Mischief **

Hermione and Ron both experienced this not-so-rare phenomenon known as the brain fart. Hermione was in shock that she even was experiencing one. Harry gave a low growl under his breath.

"I ask you again: What are you doing with my notebook? C'mon. It's not that hard of a question. It can easily be answered with a single sentence. Here, let me help you. Repeat after me: We have your journal because…"

Ron just stared at the infuriated teen dumbly and said, "We have your journal because."

Harry closed his eyes and resisted the urge to slap himself on the forehead for doing that could give him a massive headache. "You were supposed to finish the sentence with the reason why you had my notebook, imbecile."

Hermione got over her daze and quickly blamed almost the whole thing on Ron. "Ron came down and showed me it. I didn't know you didn't want people reading it. I have no idea why we have it."

Harry glared at her and said, "Wow that was very nice of you. Just blame the whole thing on Ron why don't cha! Now Ron, let's try this again. Why do you have my notebook? I know it was not in the way."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her redheaded friend. She had been wondering why Ron had it too. "Ron, why do you have Harry's journal?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow at the whole thing. "Dearest brother, I think we would all appreciate you telling us how it all started."

Ron looked a little sheepish and said, "I tripped over it."

Harry just gave him a cold look. "I know for a frigging fact that I threw it on my bed this morning because I accidentally hit Shadow with it."

'That hurt!' Danny whined to no one in particular.

Ron gave an indignant look. "It was in the middle of the floor! I was looking for my notes and I slipped and fell on it. I couldn't resist reading it!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to say that it grew legs and walked to the middle of the dorm, Ronald?"

Harry paused for a little before turning to the wolf. "Shadow, did you accidentally knock it down?"

'I don't think I did… I accidentally ran into the bed and something fell down though when you were trying to hex me!'

Harry just stared. 'How did you run into the bed?'

'I was running from the evil hex of yours! You were trying to make me an albino for a small amount of time! I don't want to be an albino!'

"Oops… Shadow said he ran into my bed when he ran into the dorm when I was trying to hex him…"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What did he say to make you attempt to hex him anyways?"

Harry just blushed.

* * *

Danny and Harry were once again wandering around Hogsmede as Tremo Caligo and Occultus Levis because they were bored. Are you really surprised there? They were sitting in some corner at the Hogshead. Harry was trying to discourage Danny from scaring little kids on Halloween like he always did. Harry really resented his friend's scaring fetish... 

"Hey," Danny suddenly said, "Is that Dumbledore…? Why is he here?"

Harry turned around, and sure enough his headmaster was there. "Why would I know?"

"'Cause you know everything except what you need to know."

* * *

Dumbledore decided that he was very lucky or unlucky when he saw Caligo and Levis themselves in the corner of his younger brother's bar. "Abey…?" he called. If that nickname didn't get his brother out, nothing will. 

"Don't call me that, Albus," his brother said with a scowl.

Albus smiled and said, "I just needed to get your attention Aberforth."

"What is it?" the grungy looking man grounded out. He did not like his older brother…at all. It was bad enough his meddling brother forced him to join his private militia, but Albus would drop by every once in a while.

Albus looked around a few times and whispered, "Do you have any ideas what Levis and Caligo are doing here?"

Aberforth raised a gray eyebrow. "All they did was order a couple of butterbeers and started to bicker in the corner. They've been at it for fifteen minutes it seems. Well, Levis did ask me if Godzilla or King Kong would win in a battle between the two of them, but he ran off when I asked him what the hell he was talking about."

Albus gave a smile and said, "They are both from a Muggle moving picture show."

"…okay."

Albus hummed under his breath as he approached the table where the two sat. An elaborate silencing barrier was surrounding the bickering men.

The elderly headmaster was ignored as they continued to rip at each other's throats. Albus observed the barrier more closely and started to take it down. When it was finally dismantled, he heard Caligo whine, "Jamie…"

Levis stopped arguing with the vampire and said, "Can I 'elp yeh, Dumbledore?"

"I just want to talk, **Jamie**."

Levis scowled at both him and Caligo. "Cali, yeh are an imbecile!"

"Am no'! An' Kong can bea' 'Zilla's arse any day!"

"No' uh!"

"Yeah hu!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah uh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah uh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Nu uh!"

Dumbledore watched Levis smirk at the vampire's attempt to trick him. "Glad yeh agree, Cali."

Caligo gave a small pout. "Tha' ain't fair! Yeh were suppose ta say 'Yeah hu!'! Ya chea'ed!"

Levis snorted and said, "Keep dreamin'."

Dumbledore just blinked at the odd exchange in front of him. Those two just kept on squabbling it seemed! He pointedly cleared his throat.

"Wha'?" the two said in perfect rhythm. 'That was a little uncanny…' Dumbledore thought.

"Gee, tanks," Caligo sarcastically said.

Levis blinked. "Wha' are yeh talkin' 'bou', bro?" He suddenly looked thoughtful then whacked the vampire's arm. "'Ow many times do I 'ave ter tell yeh to no' go through people's 'eads!"

"A trazillion."

"Tha' ain't a word."

"Do yeh tink I care, Jamie?"

"No, bu' it was worth a sho'…"

"Snark."

"I wonder wha' the 'ell I was on when I befriended yeh sometimes…"

"'Ey! I resen' tha' commen'!"

"Good fer yeh."

Dumbledore blinked and realized that they had left. 'Where did they go? I know they were here a few seconds ago…'

* * *

Danny and Harry continued to bicker as they walked down the street. 

'Good job, Danny. You managed to get Dumbledore to believe my name's James. Who knew your old tendency to call me by my middle name would come in handy!' Harry turned around and started to walk backwards.

"Godzilla is better."

"Kong."

"Godzilla."

"Kong."

"Zilla."

Number one on the list of things Harry Potter should never do is: Walk backwards while bickering with Danny especially while Hermione Granger is also walking backwards and bickering with Ron and Ginny.

Harry and Hermione ran into each other with a loud thump.

"Ow…" Harry muttered while grabbing Danny's offered hand. "Good goin' Sir trips-a-lo'!" Danny said with sarcasm dripping out of his words.

Harry glared at the smirking vampire before turning around to see who he ran into. "Really Granger, can't ya go fer a month wit'out runnin' inter me? Yeh probably started ter walk backwards when yeh saw tha' I was jus' to run inter me, didn't cha?"

Danny blinked at that. "Okay… I tink yeh hi' yer head a little 'arder than usual, Lee…" Ron started to quietly snicker as Ginny just stared at them in fear.

Harry glared at the male Weasley. "Wha's so funny Weasel?" he snarled. "An' yeh! Would it kill yeh to be jus' a tad civil sometimes?"

Danny smirked. "I'm already dead, smar' one. Vampire, remember or do I need to show yeh my fangs?" Danny smugly said. 'Well, half-dead that is!' the vampire cheerily added.

"Ain't yeh sanguine?"

Danny blinked in confusion. "…English?"

Ginny's eyes widened as Ron started to snicker…again.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hopeful, cheerful, etcetera, etcetera."

"Why didn't yeh jus' say tha?"

"It is fun ter confuse yeh."

Ginny finally got out of her stupor. "Your Occultus Levis and Tremo Caligo."

"No shit, Sherlock." Harry stated calmly.

"Tone down yer language, there are some semi-innocen' minds 'ere."

Harry just stared at the vampire in shock. "Who are yeh and wha' did yeh do to my vulgar bes' mate?"

Danny mischievously replied, "Do yeh **really** want te know? And King Kong is better than 'Zilla any day!"

"No' uh! Godzilla can breathe fire and singe the ape's fur!"

"Yeah, but Kong can dodge it and he's fast! You can hex me, but I can still kick **yer** arse!"

"Tha's cause yer a bloody blood-suckin' corpse!"

"Gee, thanks. Yeh should be glad I know tha' yer kidding."

"Darn… I tink my contact fell ou' when I fell… everything on my lef' side is blurry…" Harry was very glad he had put a Glamour on his eyes… He just took out the other contact and dug around for his new pair of glasses he got over the summer but never wore. He had no idea why he never wore them before, but he's weird like that sometimes. "I can see!" he randomly declared.

Danny smirked and snatched the silver pair of glasses and held it over the shortest wizard's head.

"Dude! Give me back my glasses! I can't see witout my glasses!"

"Not till yeh apologize for calling meh a corpse!"

"And yeh say I'm mean… I was kidding, dude!"

Danny stuck out his tongue and gave his friend his glasses back.

"Now I can see! Now where did meh contact go…?"

"Somewhere."

"Shu' up, Cal."

"Scary."

"Damn tootin'!"

"An' te tink people say **I'm** te weird one…"

"No, yer the crazy, violent one who used to be a vegan."

"Doan remind meh…"

"'Little late fer tha', an' yer sanity."

"Need I remind yeh tha' if it weren't fer meh yeh'd be as messed up as I am? I'm the one always catchin' yeh, yeh klutzy chicken."

"I am no' a chicken! I may quite possibly be klutzy, bu' I ain't a chicken!"

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny cautiously backed away slowly from the bickering wizard and vampire.

"That was creepy," Ginny decided when she thought they were a safe distance away.

"Thanks, Weasley! Yer creepy too!" Levis hollered back.

Ginny's mouth hung open. "Can we go back now…? Please? I want to see if Harry's back from checking on his friends' house."

"Let's," Hermione quickly agreed. She wanted to get away from Levis as quick as possible.

Ginny looked at her strangely. "Hermione, why are you blushing?"

Ron gave her a knowing smile that told her exactly what he was thinking. "I do not fancy him, Ronald Billius Weasley, for the final time!"

"If you say so." Ginny was surprised by the small amount of malice in her brother's words. 'What is going on…?' she thought as she climbed into a carriage.

* * *

Harry gave a small smirk as he say Ginny practically run away. "That was frigging fun!" he whispered to Danny who just smirked in reply. They both stalked off and warped into the chamber. 

Harry sighed as he took of his glamour. He felt his ear to change his gold stud into a less noticeable one. His hand hit the top of his ear and froze. "Oh no…" he groaned.

Danny looked up curiously. "What is it?"

Harry looked up and said, "My ears are starting to become pointed… I must be getting close to my magical maturity…"

Danny closed his eyes. "Great… Getting pointed ears was not in the contract of being mages… Well, I don't think it was anyways… Wait! There wasn't a contract at all!"

"No, really?" Harry sarcastically retorted as he switched his earrings. "The worst part of being a mage: Mages were created when elves and humans started to interbreed and are actually quarter at the most elf… Hey! That means you and Ren aren't even half human!" Harry randomly whined and declared.

Danny glared at him and flicked the shorter boy's slightly pointed ear. "Grow your hair over your ears if it bugs you so much! By the time people start to notice, you'll hair should be long enough."

"…did you just say something smart?"

Danny glared at him and once again grabbed Harry's glasses and held them over his head. "The advantage of having half a foot on someone who is as blind as a bat without their glasses…"

"Danny!" Harry whined as he jumped up to grab his glasses. "Wait…" Harry rummaged through his pockets and pulled out his glasses case. "Ha!" he shouted as he put his normal pair on. "…I need to change, don't I?"

Harry conjured a mirror and undid the charm he used to spike his hair. Harry grabbed his uniform from the corner and changed as Danny pulled out a comic book from seemingly nowhere. Harry looked at his friend sitting on the ground when he was done. "Danny, where did you get a comic book from?"

"I swiped it from some random muggleborn firstie while no one was paying attention."

"Oh, that's nice. Put it away though. Do you have any ideas of what we're going to do on Tuesday? It is Halloween! And no, I won't let you run off to scare random seven-year-olds by flashing your fangs and all the snot."

Danny made a face and stated, "How are you going to stop me from doing that?"

"You are aware the only way I'm letting you out of here is if you make an oath you won't, right? You can't safely warp when you're not in your animagus form and then you are on a leash so you don't scare anyone. I can just chain you to my bedpost, mister. You shouldn't be ruining others people fun by that."

"…my aniwhatta form?"

"Spirit representation animal form." Harry rolled his eyes. Danny knew mainly the mage terms of things, not the wizard ones Harry was used to.

"Oh… Fine… But only if we can prank the heck out of Hogwarts!"

Harry raised an eyebrow in a way that said, "Well, duh!"

"Come on, we should probably bully Draco into this…again. You know I won't be able to make enough potions..."

A pop was heard as both mages turned to face the direction.

"What do you want, Voldie?" they said simultaneously.

The Dark Lord stepped out of the shadows and rolled his eyes. "I have a…proposition."

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't you already blackmailing us?"

Voldemort decided to ignore him. "I'll reunite you with your friend and give you a payment of fifty galleons if you can take Fudge out of the picture."

Harry and Danny's mouth twitched into identical smirks. "Want to try that…experiment we've needed to try out?" Harry said to Danny with a roguish look in his eye. "I don't have a say, do I?"

"Nope! Come on, dude. We can prove or disprove if it's possible to actually annoy someone to death. I mean if you can't do it, no one can!"

Danny gave a low growl in return. "I hate that comment!" Harry innocently smiled and said, "What comment?" Harry laughed as he dodged a piece of rock that Danny threw at him. "Missed me! Missed me! Please don't kiss me!"

"I wasn't thinking of it."

"Good."

Voldemort cut in. "Do we have a deal or not?"

"Yep!" Harry chirped. The two wizards shook hands and a bright light surrounded them. Danny covered his eyes with a hiss.

Danny uncovered his eyes and almost tripped over the container containing the basilisk corpse. "Hey, why is the corpse still down here?"

"What…?"

"Remember the night you had that one nightmare and was dragged to Twinkle Toe's office and was interrogated and fell asleep halfway through and got carried to the common room and the nightmare came back and you ran into the chamber and-." Danny was cut off by the hexes thrown at him by both the wizards. The vampire hit the ground rolling. "What was that for?" he whined.

Harry ignored him and said, "Yes I do. You didn't need to retell every single moment, Dan." Harry picked up the corpse with disgust written on his features. He turned around and put the container in the Dark Lord's hands. "**_Your_** pet mutant snake, not ours."

"…Potter… Is that Brazil's corpse?"

"Brazil the basilisk?" the two boys shrieked in chorus as they fell on the ground laughing. "I didn't name it. _Slytherin_ did." the Dark Lord said in self-defense.

The Dark Lord hissed something under his breath. Harry's ears perked up and the boy said, "Thank you very much for those lovely comments. You just scarred whatever innocence I have left…"

Danny snorted, "What innocence?"

Harry elbowed the vampire in the gut, making said vampire double over. "Ow…"

Voldemort stared at Harry's ears. "Potter, since when did you have slightly pointed ears? Caligo, you are starting to get them."

Both teens reached up. "Darn it…" they muttered.

"Since now I guess."

Voldemort was about to say something, but Harry cut him off. "As much as I like making fun of you to your face, I'm supposed to be back from headquarters—I mean my friends' house—to "check up on things and pay the bills" in five minutes."

Danny stared at him funnily. "Didn't you say your watch died, Jamie…?" The vampire switched to his animagus form and he decided to randomly jump on Harry's back. 'That was fun!'

"Danny, you have the count of three to get the f'ing hell off my back."

"1, 2—" Danny jumped off his back and ran up the pipe…somehow. Harry rolled his eyes and followed leaving Voldemort to sadly look at the container in his hands. He opened it up to see the shrunken basilisk corpse.

"Poor, poor Brazil…" the Dark Lord muttered before leaving the final resting place of his first true friend.

Harry and Danny looked at each other with a silent snigger as Danny warped them to headquarters so it would seem Harry and "Shadow" had been there the whole time.

* * *

"Hi!" Harry randomly said to Ellie who was in the middle of a potion's text. The blonde looked up at him and said, "Don't do that, Harry." 

Danny switched to his true form and said, "Why? It's so much fun scaring the crap out of you!"

The fifteen year old gave a mocking sigh and said, "Why am I not surprised? Any updates…?"

Harry gave a weary smile and said, "One more, just one more."

Ellie gave a large smile at that. "We really need to go now. Bye!" Danny switched back to Shadow mode as Harry threw in some floo powder. "I hate floo just for the record!"

"I know, Brother Harry." Ellie smirked as Harry made a face at her and flipped her off.

"Headmaster's office, Hogwarts!" Harry shouted into the flames.

The wizard and wolf animagus disappeared into the bright green flames.

* * *

"Sir…?" Harry hesitantly called out as he brushed the ash off his uniform. "Harry, my boy! Is everything okay still?" 

"As well as it can be, sir…"

"We are still searching for your friends, my boy, so don't worry!"

'I know where I am!' Danny chirped in Harry's mind.

'Hush you!'

'Did you know it's actually kind of fun to kidnap yourself? You always get the person you're trying to nab!'

Harry just stared at the wolf in disbelief. 'You scare me!' Harry decided.

* * *

Monday, right after classes, Draco found himself once again helping with a prank. "You want me to help you make a potion that turns the drinker's hair orange?" 

Harry nodded his head. "Yep! I can't make potions to save my life, so I need help, please? You'll know what the antidote is at least!"

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Fine…" He really hoped his Lord appreciated this…

"I heard that!" Caligo said as he poked his head out of the door that led to a shower that Potter made appear in the Room of Requirement. The vampire's hair was still soaked as he walked into the main room with just a pair of rather worn jeans on. Draco raised an eyebrow at the couple of scars that were on his chest.

Draco watched in amusement as Harry threw a shirt at Caligo. "Shirt on, I don't need you rubbing in the fact that I'm a runt compared to you."

"Fine, **runt**," Caligo jokingly said as he pulled the blue shirt over his head. The vampire dodged the pillow thrown at him as he switched to his animagus form for some reason…

'Please tell me he's not going to…' Draco started but stopped when Caligo padded up to his friend and shook his fur dry.

"Danny!" Harry shouted.

Caligo switched back to his normal form and innocently replied, "Yes?"

Harry smirked and hexed the vampire's hair so it became the opposite of the normal colors. "Hey!" he whined. Draco closed his eyes in exasperation and disbelief at those two.

* * *

Danny was not happy. "Hey!" 

"Serves you right!" Harry said in reply.

"Why my hair?" Danny whined.

"You are so vain sometimes, you know that?"

"No I'm not!"

The two bickering boys were stopped when Draco sent a stream of water at them.

The blonde heir's eye gave a small twitch as he grounded out, "Do you two ever stop?"

"Nope!"

Draco rolled his eyes as he looked over the potion and started to cut the ingredients that appeared out of nowhere. Harry walked over and started to help as Danny just sat on the floor and read his stolen comic book.

Draco looked at him. "Aren't you going to help?"

The vampire raised an eyebrow. "I doubt Harry would let me. He doesn't even let me in the kitchen unsupervised."

Harry muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like, "'Scuse me for not wanting for the house or castle to explode due to his pyromania and non-existent attention span…"

"I am not a pyromaniac! Hey that's five whole syllables! Ha, ha!" Danny yelled as Draco started the fire. "Why didn't you bully Professor Snape into doing this, Harry? I know for a fact that you two have enough blackmail to ruin anyone in this school."

"Never thought about that… Good point though! Oh well! Let's get back to this Mr. I'm-sixteen-and-I-still-sleep-with-a-nightlight-at-home-sometimes!" Draco paled at the last part of Harry's statement.

"How did you-?"

"He's Harry! Get over it! He knows everything except what he really needs to know!" Danny cut in with a flip of his now white, green, and purple hair. "Does this affect my other form…?" the vampire randomly added.

Harry smirked and said, "Nope! That way, I can keep it on as long as I want to."

Danny slouched and started to brood while muttering comments that are not appropriate for the rating of this work of fan fiction.

Draco rolled his eyes and started to make the potion and telling Harry what to hand him.

* * *

Ginny watched Harry jump up and down like a kangaroo the next day during lunch. "I love Halloween!" Harry happily said. "I figured that out myself, believe or not." 

"Go Ginny!"

Shadow just stared at them both in a way that told Ginny that it concluded that they were both out of their minds. 'You humans are scary!'

Harry whacked the wolf on the nose.

'Danny…' Harry started to scold as he whacked his friend on the nose.

'Yesh?'

'Behave for once or you will look like you're an albino whenever you're mad for a very long time.'

'Oh crap, I do look like an albino, don't I…?'

'Yep! You don't need a costume this year! You can go as an albino if you will your eyes red.'

'I really hate you sometimes…'

'Is this one of them?'

'Totally.'

* * *

Ginny raised an eyebrow as Harry seemed to be dragged into another mental conversation with Shadow. 

"Harry… Are you alive in there?" Ginny made her point by knocking on his head. "What?" Harry intelligently yelled as he was cruelly jerked back into reality.

"I asked if you were alive."

Harry put his hand over his mouth and put a thoughtful expression on his face. "I think I am… I might have died and never noticed it like Binns though…" Harry looked down at himself as Ginny burst out in laughter. "I am not transparent or floating and I am still breathing. That means, yes, I am alive! Whoo!"

Harry hid his smirk as bats flew down from the ceiling and started to pelt everyone with the most horrible candy of all time…black licorice. Little candy skulls started to rain down like the lemon drops did before. The sky had seemingly turned orange with black clouds.

Harry ducked under the table and held his hand out and grabbed some licorice and skulls. He held the candy skull out to Danny to make it look like he was sniffing it to identify it.

Harry turned to Ginny and whispered, "Shadow says the skulls are just little candies and the black sticks are black licorice…well I already knew the last part…"

Harry promptly took a skull and popped it in his mouth. "Yum!"

Ginny swiped one and popped it into her mouth. "You're right! I guess there's a prankster with a major sweet tooth on the prowl."

'Isn't she right!' Danny said as he curled up by Harry and fell asleep under the table somehow. 'Oh great, the person who set the prank up fell asleep and I don't know how to stop it… Oh well! More candy for us!'

Harry loved this stuff. Too bad he didn't know Danny did something to it so it affected certain people differently…

Harry's eyes grew wide in shock as Dumbledore's skin turned a chalky white and his robes and hair turned black. His eyes turned a vivid orange. All of the teachers found themselves in similar situations. Except for Snape, the potion master was smart enough to not eat the candy. Remus walked in then and just turned around and left.

'I know where the extra potion went now… And to think I was about to blame Drake...'

Harry nudged Ginny on the arm. "Stop gorging yourself with sugar and look at the professors!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, but she looked up and started to crack up. "How are they colored so weirdly? Did they all eat the candy without checking it for charms or something?"

"Maybe, but I doubt we'll be finding out anytime soon."

"Good point."

* * *

Harry was regretting his lack of foresight at the Halloween feast later that day. The teachers had been pissed off during afternoon classes and had taken it out on all the students. All the houses had a noticeable less amount of points at the end of classes. 

Harry would have strangled Danny for doing that, but the vampire had been setting off muggle pranks all day. Harry had also given Danny all the leftover magical pranks from his birthday to have fun with. It was very funny seeing Ron with pink polka dots all over him for the fifteen minutes it lasted...

Harry was currently sitting down next to Ginny and was scared of what Danny was going to do. To avoid suspicion, Danny was going to discretely spike random goblets with the various prank potions Drake had helped them with yesterday. He knew for a fact Danny was going to do something to him anyways because Harry hadn't taken off the charm that was making Danny look like an albino with streaked hair and blue eyes.

Ignoring his own unease, Harry took a deep sip of his pumpkin juice and immediately noticed a tiny little thing wrong with it. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes or run out and just sat there while avoiding the pumpkin juice. The potions they used did not have an immediate affect and took roughly five minutes to activate.

"Harry…" Ginny started.

"Yeah, Gin?"

The redhead gave a small snigger before saying, "Your hair turned white for some reason…"

'Danny…'

'Yeah?'

'How is my hair white…? I know I didn't make any potions for that!'

'Got Malfoy to do it while you were…somewhere.'

'Oh…'

Harry grabbed a piece of hair and looked at it. Yep, it was defiantly white and almost the same exact shade he made Danny's.

"Oh no! I'm old!" he yelled to make fun of the situation as Hermione's hair turned orange.

"Hey, Hermione! Nice orange hair!" he shouted down the table where Hermione was talking to Neville. She stared at him funny before pulling a strand of bushy orange hair in front of her face in shock. Harry bit his lip. It was so weird seeing Hermione shocked speechless!

It was Harry's turn to laugh at Ginny as her hair turned black. Throughout the hall, people's hair was spontaneously turning black and orange.

"Is it just me? Or am I the only person with white hair minus the ghosts?"

Ginny looked around and said, "You have a point… It's weird having black hair, you know that?"

Harry looked hurt as he said, "What do you have against people with black hair? My hair is black naturally."

"And now it is white as snow!"

"At least it isn't black as night on this Halloween sight!"

"Your hair is normally black so you just insulted yourself!"

"Dang."

Harry and Ginny were cut off by a big boom as water rushed down onto the Gryffindors and only the people. The table and food were left untouched. Harry turned around and spat a stream of water out of his mouth. "Okay, that was officially strange."

'What is with the water?'

'Felt like it. You all looked like you needed a bath anyways. Here...'

Harry burst out laughing as a stream of shampoo hit Snape from overhead as another stream of water came down and hit the head table. Harry fell off his bench laughing as Danny dumped a bucket of anchovies over some random Puff.

Draco caught his eye for a moment and Harry shrugged in reply of the unasked question. He had no idea what just happened either.

'Aw! The advantage of being able to warp through Hogwarts undetected!' Danny dreamily sighed in Harry's head.

'You do whatever you want, just don't prank me again!'

Harry closed his eyes as he felt a familiar presence. Why did he loan his invisibility cloak to Danny again? A bunch of candy was dumped on his and Ginny's heads. 'Happy Halloween, bro! Enjoy the candy.'

'Did you have to dump it on my head?'

'Yep!'

Harry popped a chocolate lollypop into his mouth absentmindedly. He nearly choked on it when a bag of lemon drops hit Dumbledore on the head.

By now, everyone was looking around suspiciously. Danny had been moving too fast for Dumbledore to get a clear picture. That and his new hair color made it near impossible to figure out his identity.

Ginny poked his hair again. She had been doing that since it was turned white. Harry yanked her black ponytail in return. "Leave my hair alone, Ginny, or I'll yank yours in return."

"You strike a hard bargain."

Their bargaining was cut off by Professor McGonagall being turned into a familliar looking cat by a potion she must have unwittingly drank. She soon returned to her normal form five minutes later to see that the earlier prank was gone. Yes, the antidotes to the pranks were to get pranked again and five minutes later all the pranks would be gone. Is everyone with me still? Good. If not, too bad.

Harry gave a small smirk as he downed the rest of his spiked pumpkin juice. He found himself turned into a white lion, his animagus form. He looked up innocently at Ginny in a way that said, "Pet me! I'm adorable."

"You know what; you're kind of cute like that. I wonder if we can keep you like that, Harry." Ginny started to stroke his fur.

Harry growled in return.

Five minutes of being petted later, and Harry was back to being normal, black-haired Harry. "Ha! My hair is back to its normal color and yours isn't!" Harry dodged the fist aimed at him. "I want to know how someone made you into a lion; your quiet then and Gryffindor would have a mascot!"

Harry smirked as Ginny became a vivid red fox. "Aren't you cute?" he teasingly said as he picked the small fox up in his arms. "I'd carry you longer, but I don't want you to come back while still in my arms because you are as tall as me and therefore would quite possibly squish me." The sharp look given to him made him hurriedly add, "You're not fat, I'm just really thin."

Ginny chose that moment to bite him and jumping onto the bench. "Ow!" Harry cried and cradled his slightly bleeding hand to his chest with a whimper. "Meanie."

Like everyone else, Ginny was back to her normal self after five minutes. "Serves you right."

Harry paled as he felt a whole potion be dumped on his head. He was once again turned into a lion.

'Danny?'

'Yeah?'

'Why did you do that?'

'Payback, Harry, payback. Now you're stuck as a lion for the rest of the night.' Harry would have rolled his eyes if he could as Danny blew him a mental raspberry.

Ginny looked at him and said, "I wonder how long you'll be like this… That potion looked like one that temporary turns someone into their animagus form… You'll probably be stuck for at least an hour… Oh well, let's just take you to your dorm! We should take pictures too and hang them up so our house spirit is boosted!"

She shrunk Harry to the point she could pick him up. 'Ginny is carrying me like a bloody cat! Why does she know that anyways?'

'Ha ha! Sucks to be you! I should probably get to your dorm, shouldn't I? Why would I know how she knew that by the way? I know nothing about potions. Hear me? **NOTHING!**'

'Yeah, you should. I mean get to the dorm.'

'Darn… Oh well! Time to let loose the fireworks!'

Ginny stopped mid-step when a loud boom was heard. She turned around and nearly dropped Harry the mini-lion when black and orange fireworks went off throughout the hall. "What the heck?"

"Harry," Ginny said as Harry started to make noises, "I don't understand kitty-lion."

'Did she just say kitty-lion?' Danny asked.

'I think so…'

Harry watched with widened green eyes as the fireworks formed, "Happy Halloween!"

It exploded into confetti and all the pranks were undone. Ginny just blinked. "That was weird if I do say so myself! What do you think Harry? Oh, wait! You stuck as a kitty!"

Harry glared at Danny as Ginny dumped him on his bed. Danny was obviously in his animagus form.

'You suck.'

'If you say so, Har.'

'And you say **I** have a nickname fetish.'

'You do.'

'So do you!'

'Not as bad as your.'

'So?'

Harry knew for a fact Danny would be smirking if he could, 'This has nothing to do with this conversation, you know that?'

'I hate you.'

'Happy Halloween, bro! And Kong is way better than Godzilla!'

Danny promptly fell asleep after curling up by Harry. Harry sulked because he couldn't get a final comment in. 'Godzilla is way better!' he declared to himself before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Far away, in Slytherin Mansion, Voldemort blinked a few times. 'Why did I hear someone declare that a giant, fire-breathing dinosaur is better...?' he asked himself in confusion. He shook his head and decided that his snake must have done it to prank him on Halloween. She HAD been awfully quiet today... 'But how did she know who Godzilla was in the first place...? Oh, who cares?'

The Dark promptly called a meeting so he could Crucio the hell out of his newest minions-err...followers. Please excuse the typo.

* * *

Tee hee! I heart Halloween! Fudge is going to be severely annoyed very soon... Grins with mischief...if that made any sense 


	31. Fudge's Worst Nightmare

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'll recognize from the cannons and I probably own everything you don't **_

Rating: T for a bunch of stuff (see pro)

Pairings: OC/OC, LV/OC, eventual DM/GW, and mild HP/HG

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Hissing in Parseltongue

_Newspaper article_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 31_**

_**Fudge's Worst Nightmare**_

Draco watched as Danny and Harry whispered quickly in the Chamber of Secrets. It was mid-November and there was a Hufflepuff verses Ravenclaw game in about three hours. Draco was still getting used to seeing the more serious side of the male Nundu leaders. It was the first time they actually needed help with something that didn't involve pranks. They needed the auror schedule at the Ministry.

Harry had managed to get his sticky hands on Fudge's personal schedule for the next month and therefore found out that Fudge was at the office from 7 A.M. to 7 P.M. Some other Nundu had found his address and the security surrounding it…somehow. Harry had stated that some newbies were really good at wards and security stuff; the unwitting witches had been thrilled to get their first mission. They weren't told who the house belonged to though; just given a portkey to take because Harry and Caligo are paranoid like that.

Draco was trying to figure out why they needed the auror schedule, but then found out that some patrol the pompous minister's house at night. Harry also whisked out quite a few photos that the youngest Malfoy would hate to see released to the public… Caligo started to crack up of course.

They seemed to have everything planned except one little, tiny detail…

* * *

Tonks burst into the Order's Headquarters at the beginning of the meeting. "The Nundus are planning on taking down the Minister!"

Everyone froze in shock. Dumbledore gave the distraught auror his undivided attention. "How do you know this?"

Tonks regained her breath and said, "Caligo himself came and you know how we said one of my strengths was security and wards? He wanted me and some other witch from America to check the wards on an unidentified house. She didn't recognize it, but I recognized Fudge's manor right away. They have a copy of the guard duty and everything. Caligo and Levis are doing it themselves! I don't even know what they are going to do!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. The two meant business it seemed. Tonks wasn't done though.

"…I found out why Fudge is being targeted and Umbridge was killed though… Venustas Phoebus AKA Vixie was captured by You-Know-Who at the raid at Diagon Alley. **They're being _black-mailed_ with their friend's life**. It seems there is some definite attraction between Phoebus and Caligo too…kind of funny though because I've heard whisper about Operation: Shove Vixie and Cali in a Closet… Uh, yeah... Anyways…"

"I guess they had already killed some other person before hand in some freak coincident and seem to be going through the people Voldemort," Tonks smirked as everyone flinched, "wants them to maim, kill, etcetera. If those three have anything, it's loyalty to one another… Many will die for a friend, but they're willing to kill."

"Since when didn't you say You-Know-Who?" Molly asked with shock.

Tonks gave a small laugh. "I got to say; I must be having much more fun spying on the mental ward known as the Nundus than Snape is spying on good 'ol Voldie. The names they make up… Well, let's just say it's never quiet or calm there. I guess the main headquarters is even louder and hectic because all the orphans and abandoned kids the leaders took in live there…it's also louder when the leaders are there supposedly."

Dumbledore looked amused before saying, "You said you saw Caligo?"

Tonks nodded, "Yep, just for the record, his accent is him mocking his old accent that only comes out when you get him "going" or if you scare the crap out off him… Kind of funny seeing him jumping five feet in the air when someone shouted boo in his ear… That was very loud and I have to admit I blushed at his language… He is extremely foulmouthed…"

Many snorted at the idea of Tremo Caligo shouting his head off in fear before the seriousness of this situation kicked in.

"Those poor dears…" Molly muttered. Dumbledore looked solemn. "We should try to get them to let us assist them. Unfortunately, they would be automatically wary of how we knew… Are there any suggestions without compromising one of our spies?"

Mad-eye looked thoughtful as his electric blue eye rolled around. "If we must, we can say Voldemort was bragging to his inner circle. They probably know… This "Jamie" boy seems to know a bit too much of what is going on… It is almost common knowledge that certain members of society are Death Eaters and we can say we overheard one of 'em talking about it. For all we know though, they might be able to see we're lying."

Tonks took a deep breath and blurted out, "I think they only have to knock out Fudge and Phoebus is back in the game. It's going to be soon because they've been planning since late October, early November."

McGonagall looked at the ex-auror oddly. "What does he know?"

Mad-eye looked. "It seems the light has a spy that isn't part of the Order, but is in a position to gather more information than we want them to know… Whoever this Occultus Levis really is…well, let's just say there's something…off and almost _familiar_ about him, like I've met him before in his true identity. I don't know, and that's what bugging me. We have a spy, but we barely know anything still. The leaders are hiding something, and it's big. I don't mean their identities either… I've met Caligo personally and there is **something** in his eyes and about **him** tells me that something happened to him… I don't mean abuse either, which I'm pretty sure at least one of them is the victim of. There's something off. His attitude…how he acts and thinks…it just doesn't make sense!" The grizzled man gave a growl under his breath and suddenly his eyes widened in realization. "…unless if we were wrong in assuming he was a vampire…"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Have you gone daft, Alastor? I've seen him drinking Lucius Malfoy's blood at a raid. He is most defiantly a vampire; he almost turned and killed the eldest Malfoy."

"No, not like that… I think…I think he's only half vampire. It doesn't make sense… He has the strength and power of a pure vampire, but his personality and emotional stability is like a half… It just doesn't make sense; unless he's the child of a powerful wizard and a powerful vampire, I'd say he's three-quarters. Half-vamps are normally almost like squibs… Fast, graceful and with a small dependency on blood, they have next to none of a full vampire's more magical abilities like warping and mind manipulation… The only way for a hybrid to be powerful is if it is a squib magical wise… Most wizards and witches are smart enough to know what will happen when a half-vampire is born though. It's also illegal…"

Dumbledore seemed thoughtful as did Moody, McGonagall and Snape.

Minerva softly whispered, "Albus, remember that night almost fifteen years ago when V-voldemort introduced his and the Dark Lady's son… We never found out what happened to him… The Dark Lord and Lady are both powerful and I shudder to think of how much power that boy would have…" Everyone's head shot up at her barely heard statement.

Mad-eye looked sharply at the Head of Gryffindor. "Are you implying that Tremo Caligo is the long-lost son of Voldemort? That would make him sixteen at the most!"

Severus spoke up and surprisingly agreed with McGonagall, "She does have a point though… I'll remember that night forever, and Caligo and the heir have the same colorings. You could feel so much vampiric power oozing out of both of them. I know it was from both of them because I've never felt as much power in one room before… It's all in the eyes though; both have the same unique shade of vivid blue eyes, even the speckled shade of red is identical… Tonks, didn't you say that Caligo hated his real first name?"

"Yeah… The person who seemed to be in charge when the leaders were absent, Heloise, said it suited him though she wanted to know what his parents were on to name him that. Guess his middle name wasn't much better, but at least it nicked…"

"**If **Caligo is the Dark Heir, that means he's sixteen. I know for a fact the heir's name was Disaster Dante Riddle… What teenager would want to go by Disaster or Dante? Especially someone with his personality…" Snape calmly said. _No one_ needed to answer that.

* * *

Dumbledore's mind was in chaos. All of the information he had and all his inferences led to one thing: Harry's friend was Tremo Caligo **and** the Dark Heir, but that would mean that Harry and his other friend, Serenity, were also deeply involved, maybe even Levis and Phoebus!

'There's no possible way… I have to have had mistaken somewhere! This is not possible! Why now?'

* * *

Moody was thinking hard. His mind was busily working and processing everything that was presented. Caligo had said he was dropped at an orphanage at ten months, the right age. He seemed to be a powerful vampire hybrid—the right species. He had a strong dislike for a name that even his best mate couldn't nick and the Heir's matched that too. That and much more pointed to one, obvious thing. Tremo Caligo was actually Disaster Dante Riddle and doesn't even seem to know it… The only thing that didn't match up was that he would only be fifteen or sixteen, but he looked like he was in his mid-twenties…

"He is, isn't he…? Everything points to it with a big sign… That poor, poor dear… Having a family and he doesn't even know it..." Molly murmured.

Moody looked up at her with his normal eye looking at her sharply. "Do you know what Voldemort will do if this is true and he finds out? **If** Caligo is the Dark Lord's heir, he would still be a minor. This means Voldemort has legal guardianship over him. Just imagine what he would do if he had that sort of power backing him up! That could get Phoebus and Levis to flip also. This is extremely serious."

A few eyes widened at the weight of this piece of information.

* * *

Severus was in shock. He had never thought about it before, but Caligo and the Dark Lord had a few similarities personality wise too… He's seen them standing and they look extremely alike… He knew for a fact that the kid was only fifteen because he had heard Potter teasing him. Immature…just like his father.

* * *

Remus was in a state of worry and shock. First, Harry has been up to something and now this! 'I need to find out what is going on with my cub first. He's hiding something and the only one who sees it is Ginny Weasley… I must remember to talk to her sometime soon…'

* * *

Said girl was very confused. Harry and Draco had disappeared, again. She checked the DA room and no one was there… 'Where are they? Did they leave the castle or find some place that's not on the map…?'

She put away the map and sat down on Harry's bed with a pout. "Merlin, Shadow sheds a lot…" she muttered as she picked up a piece of black fur. She hopped off her friend's bed and skipped down the stairs with one of Harry's Muggle shirt things he called a hoodie. He said she could borrow one if she wanted. They were so warm!

"Hi!" she said to her mutual friend, Matt—he was a fellow fifth year Gryffindor and a muggleborn. "Look what I stole from Harry!" She held up her prize, a medium brown sweatshirt with a hood and a picture of a gold dragon on the front of it.

He raised an eyebrow with a snort. "You steal the Boy-Who-Lived clothes? How do you think he's going to react to someone stealing his clothes?"

"Yep. He doesn't give a crap, or else I wouldn't be able to get in. I know for a damn fact that it's warded against my brother and a few other people because he got ink sprayed in his face when he wanted to borrow some parchment. Harry doesn't have any to spare anyways…"

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Why do you know that?"

Ginny smirked but couldn't answer because a very familiar voice answered, "'Cause she's nosey and had nothing better to do and decided to take an inventory of what's in the bloody disaster zone known as my trunk," Harry said in a mocking matter-of-fact voice.

"Hi Harry. It's not _my_ fault you don't have anything that's near to organization skills. I'm going to laugh by the way when you run out of parchment, you prat."

Harry rolled his eyes as Matt gaped. He turned to the younger boy. "I don't believe we've met…somehow. I am the Boy-Who-Forgot-To-Die, Harry Potter. But I go by many other names, but those are not school appropriate. I am willing to bet you knew that though."

Matt nodded. "I knew that. I'm Matt Baker, fifth year and "potion buddy" of Ginny here as she deemed me last week."

Harry smirked and innocently replied, "Oops? Sorry, I must be rubbing off on her, heaver forbid! I'm a bad influence, aren't I, Gin-Gin?"

Ginny tried punching him in the arm, but he caught her fist. "You prat!"

Matt raised an eyebrow and said, "Gin-Gin? Creative insult, by the way."

Ginny glared at the Boy-Who-Lived. "He," she started while jabbing a finger at the older wizard, "has a severe case of nickname fetish syndrome."

"Damn right!"

Harry laughed as he dodged another fist as Shadow peeked out from behind his legs with a growl. "Shadow, down."

"I hate that mutt…" Ginny muttered under her breath.

'I hate you too!' said mutt replied.

"Isn't there a game starting soon…? As captain, I need to check out the competition though we've already beaten our biggest rivals…" Harry randomly said. Gin pulled on the "hoodie" and it wasn't as comfortable as she thought it would be…

Harry and Matt both looked at her oddly. Matt spoke up and said, "Ginny, you are aware that you're wearing it backwards, right?"

Harry burst out laughing as Ginny blushed.

* * *

'That was boring,' Danny stated when the game was over.

'Oh hush, you,' Harry replied.

'Are you game for tonight…?'

'Sort of… I hope I do the spell right because I doubt you are willing to try to annoy him to death, are you?'

'Not particularly.'

'Meanie.'

* * *

Harry and Danny watched the large manor through binoculars. They were both in dark camouflage and hiding in a tall evergreen.

The wards were child's play to get through because the mage form of magic was the manipulation of the plane's natural energy and they could actually see the wards and the magic that made them. It only took five minutes to get through the manor's exterior security.

"Cheers," Danny whispered as the teens clinked their bottles together. Both chugged their beers quickly.

"How do you drink this stuff?" Harry whispered as he wiped off his mouth.

Danny stuck his tongue out and quietly dropped to the ground in a crouch with a sphere with purple gas swirling inside. It was an invention of theirs that was pretty much a crystal grenade with knockout potion in it. Creative, they know, but it was new technology to the Wizarding World.

Harry absent-mindedly swung his legs from the high branch that Danny **_threw_** him on. He had no idea how he was supposed to get down. 'Aren't you a lion animagus?' Danny asked. Danny may normally be as dumb as a rock, but he did have his moments.

Harry heard a shout and a few thumps and immediately knew it was safe. He turned into a lion and carefully jumped down. He stalked through the shadows and even pounced on an auror and made her faint. It was rather funny really…

He found Danny hiding in the shadows by a small group of birdies that were by now unconscious with various minor head injuries starting to form. Danny shrugged in the unasked question of what they were doing here.

'Ready, Leo?' he teasingly asked.

'Yep. You?' Harry decided to ignore the nickname.

Danny nodded as he watched Harry the lion become Harry the human. He grabbed his friend's arm and warped them into Fudge's manor with the shadows wrapping around them.

Both snickered at the large painting of Fudge staring at them in shock before Harry attempted something so stupid that no one ever considered it before—he stunned the bloody painting. Danny smirked and pulled out that stupid Sharpie that he always seemed to have. He drew a mustache, devil horns, glasses, and those other classic doodles used to modify pictures. On the corner, he neatly wrote, "The Nundus were here." He quickly sketched a cartoon nundu and they were on their way.

Danny once again grabbed Harry's arm and hid them in the shadows as they approached the master suite. Both pretended to gag as they say Madam Edgecombe and Fudge making out...on his bed.

Harry just looked at Danny. 'Uh…should I stun her and try to cast a memory charm…?'

'I guess…this is gross and very weird… Can you cast a memory charm on me so I can forget about that part, Jamie?'

'Amen to that, but no.'

Harry promptly stunned the elderly woman as both teens stepped out of the shadows.

"Thanks, you scarred us for life," Danny drawled without his forged accent.

* * *

Fudge went to reach for his wand, but it soon flew into Harry's hand. "Na uh, uh, I doan think so." Harry waggled his finger at the terrified man after pocketing the wand.

The Minister watched with widened eyes as all of the extra security measures to keep him safe were either taken, destroyed, banished, or thrown in a random hole that appeared out of nowhere…

* * *

"Where did tha' 'ole come from…?" Harry asked Danny. He was staring at the place were a hole had randomly appeared and disappeared.

"I don't know… It just sorta appeared… I wonder where we just threw all that crap though… Oh well! Too late now!"

* * *

Fudge tried to sneak out while the two were distracted so he could at least get help, but he found himself thrown across the room and held back by black restraints. "What do you want?"

"Yeh out of the office, dimwit," Levis replied with a sneer. He twirled his wand in his fingers with a small smirk on his face. The shorter man turned and mockingly chided Caligo. "Now doan make 'im duck and watch out for mirrors, me doan wan' to accidentally kill someone again."

Caligo rolled his blue eyes as he sat down on the floor in boredom. "You do that. I mean don't do that! Happy now?"

"Very."

Fudge paled as Levis had a very mischievous look in his eye as he pocketed his wand and pointed his **hand** at him.

"Wha-what are y-you doing?"

"What I was tryin' te do at the damn conference, jackass."

Fudge looked on in fear as Levis calmly said, "_Dreno!"_ A familiar green light hit him and Fudge flinched. He was still alive…but he felt oddly…empty. He watched in horror as a purple mist flowed out of him and into a small jar in the younger wizard's hand. "Welcome to life as a squib, Fudge," Caligo cheerily said as he punched his lights out.

* * *

Harry rolled his eyes as Danny broke both of Fudge's legs as he made sure the woman wasn't about to wake up anytime soon. 'You're having too much fun with this,' Harry finally pointed out as Danny started to doodle on the real Fudge. Danny shrugged as he drew glasses around his eyes. 'It's fun though!'

Harry just rolled his eyes as he conjured some spray paint and graffitied the walls. 'Is graffitied a word…?' Danny randomly asked as Harry spray painted the fat lady's hair blue.

'Is now.'

Harry finished messing around and cast an unbreakable charm on the bottle. He didn't want Fudge's magical essence to escape, now did he?

He pulled out his communicator once they were a safe distance away and he had shot up the ensign-like mark thing. "Harry to Ellie. Come in please," he whispered quietly.

"Harry?" a voice whispered back.

"No, it's the Easter Bunny. Give me your chocolate!"

"Yep, it's defiantly Harry then… Did you get in?"

"In, out, flawless. Too easy almost… oh well! They're the morons! They did seem to give an honest effort though!"

"It's the end of the world!" Danny stated as he joined the conversation.

"Aye!" she stated before turning off her side—she didn't like talking to those two in their semi-drunk state they were always in when they did something like this without Serenity. Boys would be boys no matter what…

Harry dialed a more complex number and typed in a password that only he knew. He had to contact Vole-the-Mole. "Anyone there?" he held the whole thing out as long as he possibly could without knocking himself out from running out of air. "Potter, are you aware that it is two in the bloody morning?" the Dark Lord grounded out. Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing as the Dark Lord's eye twitched.

"Yeah, excuse me, I'm partially drunk and on adrenaline and mentally scarred from seeing Corney Fudge and the Edgecombe lady snog… Me think they were frenching."

"Potter… That was a bit superfluous."

"What…? English, parseltongue even?"

Danny blinked before warping to do something to the Minister.

Voldemort gave a smirk before hissing, More than necessary.

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"I'm going to assume you did something to Fudge, am I right?"

"Yep! I draineded him of his magic and now he's like a like squid!"

"You mean a squib?"

* * *

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the odd conversation he was having with the obviously drunk Boy-Who-Lived. "Yeah that word!" the boy chirped. 'How they managed to not get caught yet is past me,' he decided as he went into his private library. Dawn was feeding he was sure.

"You are aware that there is a reason that it is illegal for minors like yourself to drink, right?"

He was pretty sure Potter was sticking his tongue out when the drunken teenager said, "It melts our brain cells! That's what Danny says anyways…"

"Let's go with that. What did you do to Fudge?" Voldemort felt like he was talking to a bloody five-year-old.

"I tolded you already! I draineded his magic out of him and now he a squib! I think me accidentally gotches some of his chaos energy too… Oopsy daisy… I hope I didn't kill someone by accident with that spell…again. I think I just para—pare…"

"Paralyzed?"

"Yeah! I think I mighta paralyzeded him!"

"Is there a reason why you're adding an extra "ed" to almost all of the past tense verbs you use?"

"It's fun!"

"Potter, please have the decency to leave me alone until a decent time."

"Ah…but what if Harry don't wanna!" Voldemort closed his eyes as he heard Dante say, "Did...you just refer to yourself in third person…?"

He snapped the disc thing closed with a snap. "Teenagers…" he muttered with a sigh. He threw the pink disc onto his nightstand as he re-entered the master bedroom. The Dark Lord had planning to do.

He was very glad that Potter wasn't all that great at catching loopholes right now because the two boys just pretty much trapped themselves because of a major one… He'll have to make his search for Imperio Metal come up successful soon because he knew it would take too long to convert and groom those three the old fashioned way… Why hasn't Severus given him the damn Ancestry Potion yet either?

"There's no way I am going to fall asleep anytime soon…" he muttered to himself as he picked himself off the bed and walked into the hall. Voldemort stopped at the first door next to his. Tom walked into a large room with three doors inside along with a couch, a few chairs, and a table with chairs surrounding it. The walls were green and the furniture was blue. Slytherin's heir's feet touched the off-white carpeting. A small bookcase sat snugly in the corner. He looked at the books to make sure nothing there could give the future occupants escape ideas.

He glanced at the clock with a sigh. "Might as well check the other rooms while I'm at it." He walked further into the room while muttering horrible things about drunken Gryffindors.

He opened up a silver door that led to a bathroom. I think everyone knows what a bathroom looks like, right? Anyways, the tiling was a dark violet with silver accents. The tub/shower thingie(you know? Those tubs that have a shower head too like the ones most hotels have?)was also silver as were the rest of the plumbing…things.

Basically, it was a dark violet and silver bathroom, okay?

'Did I really need to come in here? It's a frigging bathroom, Riddle!' Tom berated himself mentally. He shook himself and walked out of the normal room. He just peeked into a bedroom with a wardrobe, chair, fireplace, and bed before walking out. The only room he actually needed to check was the last bedroom.

The Dark Lord walked into the room done in different browns. A bunk bed was the first thing in view. This room was a little larger than the former room, but it seemed to be for two people. Two large wardrobes sat in opposite corners. He flung both of them open to reveal clothing for the ideal pureblooded teenage boy. Only one had robes in it though. Everything seemed to be in order…

* * *

Harry and Danny returned to the Chamber an hour later because they had to take sobering potions so they—especially Harry—wouldn't be puking all of tomorrow.

"We just got to sneak back to the dorm now and the operation was executed flawlessly…" Harry muttered as they snuck out of the Chamber under Harry's enlarged invisibility cloak. Halfway there, Danny realized he forgot to switch to his animagus form and quickly became Shadow. 'Oops…'

'Oops is right, mister.'

'Look, just because I don't have a mother doesn't mean you have to act like one.'

Harry just stared at the animagus with worry and amusement. What else is new here? If anyone was really surprised that Harry was concerned yet amused re-read a few of the previous chapters, okay?

Harry snuck into the dorm and 3:15. 'Thank god tomorrow is Sunday and I already did my homework… Would you bite the next person who tries to wake me up? Especially if it's Ron or Hermione…'

'Right-o!'

Harry smiled at his friend as he quietly snuck into bed still in his camouflage sweats. At least they could pass as pj's, right?

* * *

At ten o'clock the next morning, Ginny was mildly concerned about Harry. He was normally up by now… The boy normally got up a little around nine.

She went up into his dorm to wake him up. When she approached his bed, Shadow appeared out of nowhere and snarled at her. "Shadow, let me wake up Harry."

'No can do, Red. He told me to bite whoever tried to wake him up. That's why your jackass of a brother is on the ground. You're stepping on him.'

Ginny looked down to see she indeed was standing on Ronnikins unconscious body. "Oops…" she muttered. She yelped as Shadow lunged at her with his fangs out with a growl.

"Wha…?" Harry had woken up. "Shadow, you can stop attacking Gin now."

Fifteen minutes and Ginny screeching at poor Harry later, the two were walking to the kitchen because Harry needed to eat because he was so thin. Halfway there, they were stopped by a distraught Remus.

"What happened?" Harry asked with concern even though he was pretty sure he and Danny had something to do with it. "Minister Fudge was attacked last night. All his magic is gone and he is paralyzed from the waist down." Harry's and Ginny's widened with horror as they ran behind Remus so they could go to his office.

When they got there, Remus motioned for them to sit down before he handed Harry the Prophet. Harry's eyes started to quickly read the story as Ginny read over his shoulder.

* * *

_**Attack on the Minister: The Nundus Strike Again!** _

_By Anne Chovey_

_Last night, the Nundus made their most shocking and bold move yet. They have disabled our Minister Fudge and he will not be able to continue his term as the Minister of Magic. _

_Here is what we at the Prophet know so far: Levis and Caligo were the only ones actually seen at the manor where a former Minister resided. Madam Edgecombe; the new head of the Floo Network Office was also there, but she was simply stunned and painted a few colors that were gone with a simple shower. We know they struck in the wee hours of this morning when all of the guards were knocked out with minor head injuries that we can safely assume were caused by Caligo himself. All that our poor Minister can remember is seeing all of his items for his safety that included portkeys and even his wand were quickly and easily taken. He tried to sneak away when the "Dynamic Duo" of the Nundus were distracted, but was quickly held back by black restraints that only the mythical mages could produce. Levis smirked at him before putting away his wand. Fudge remembers seeing a green light being shot out of the man's **hand** and feeling numb and empty. The enchantment was Drino, Drena, or something like that. He remembers Caligo or Levis saying something about life as a squib, but Caligo knocked him out by a punch to the face. _

_Besides minor injuries and what ever they did to Minister Fudge, there was a bit of vandalism done like doodles all over a painting of the former minister. Random doodle could be seen on some of the walls in the manor also. There were a few broken vases that suggested someone tripped over the stands they were on. Minister Fudge was also doodled upon. We still aren't sure of the extent of the damages..._

_This all leads to a few questions: Who and what are the Nundus? What do they want? What the hell are the leaders really because Levis can't be human? Is at least one of the leaders one of the mystical mages that were supposedly wiped out on Earth during the time of Merlin when he defeated the ruler, Lord Iacobus Caos? The mages supposedly left to the realm they came from afterwards to lick their wounds, kidnapping all of the new mages on Earth. There seems to be more to them than anyone supposedly foreseen.

* * *

_

Both Harry and Ginny paled when they finished reading the article, but for different reasons. Harry because the Magical World was starting to catch on to a part of his woven web of lies that took a few years to complete, and Ginny because the minister was frigging attacked!

"…holy crap," were the first words out of Harry's mouth. Ginny didn't seem to notice that he wasn't shocked until he got to the last paragraph, but Remus did.

"How could they do this?" Ginny asked in shock as Remus looked at Harry oddly. Harry was staring at the last paragraph in what seemed to be denial. "…I don't know. Did you read the last paragraph? They are implying that Levis is a _mage_."

Remus raised an eyebrow, and he didn't seem convinced that that was the reason that Harry was in visible shock by only the last paragraph.

"Yes… I think the point was that there is going to be a new Minister of Magic, cub."

"I know! I just didn't even know mages existeded."

"Existeded?" Ginny wryly asked.

Harry shrugged as he continued to stare at the article in shock. "Good Lordy…" he muttered. He reread the whole article and seemed to be analyzing it. "It seemed they were in and out… Wasn't there protection?"

Remus shrugged as he replied, "We had just boosted the amount of aurors and Order members guarding the manor… The wards must have been taken down or avoided because I personally checked to see that they would ring an alarm if they were tripped or taken down by normal means… It would actually make sense if one of the Nundus was a mage… Possibly more…"

Harry hummed under his breath in a thoughtful manner. Time to mislead his unofficial surrogate godfather…

"Don't vampires use a different kind of transportation called warping? I know it's a lot different than "crack, crack we're there" method that wizards use?"

By the way Remus slapped himself on the head; Harry realized he didn't think of that. Score one for the Nundus! "Harry, why couldn't you have reminded me of that two days ago? Caligo could have just warped them in there! Why didn't anyone think of that?"

Harry had an answer, but he didn't need people to start to get suspicious just so he could get a rude comment in.

"Maybe it's because Caligo doesn't always act like a vampire so it's easy to forget he is one?" Harry helpfully said in hopes of convincing Remus (and through him, the Order) that the Nundus weren't mages, but they forgot to ward the manor against vampires.

"You do have a point…you should probably go with me to tell Professor Dumbledore your idea. We don't need him worrying about having to go up against mages, now do we?"

Harry nodded and followed the werewolf to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"Acid pops," Remus said as the gargoyle jumped aside to reveal a worried Dumbledore pacing.

"Sir?" Harry called out in hopes of him stopping—the pacing was making him dizzy…so very dizzy…

"Remus…and Harry? What _are_ you doing in here?"

Remus whispered what Harry had pointed out to the Headmaster. The elderly wizard looked at the young wizard with pride in his vividly sparkling eyes. "Harry, my boy, you have probably just pointed out the most logical way this happened before anyone else. I must say I'm impressed. Fifteen points to Gryffindor for use of logic in a time of chaos."

"Er… No offense, sir, but may I please go to breakfast before it's over sir? I just got up thirty-five minutes ago."

* * *

Dumbledore smiled at his Golden Boy and motioned for him to leave. Harry said his goodbyes and started to run out as soon as he was out of sight.

"He'll be a great addition to the Order someday…" Dumbledore said offhandedly to his DADA professor. Remus nodded. "It took him five minutes to point out that Caligo could have just warped in there with little resistance at the most… He also seemed to know something like this was bound to happen. Harry knows we're at war and the consequences of that all too well it seems," Remus sadly said.

'No thanks to you,' he mentally added, 'because of your meddling, Harry seems to be rebelling and forming his own opinions that are probably going to conflict with the old crowd… I need to speak with Ginny Weasley today or tomorrow…'

With his purpose in mind, he said farewell and headed to the kitchens where he knew Harry and Miss Weasley were really going to be. Sure enough they were there and talking to Dobby—the Malfoys' former house elf. The odd elf handed them a bag and the two Gryffindors turned around. "Hi, Remus. Why are you in here?" Harry asked.

Remus gave a smile and said, "I knew you weren't going to the Great Hall."

"So?" Harry innocently asked as he pulled out an egg sandwich that he started to nibble on. "Harry, do you always nibble on your food?" Ginny calmly asked. "Yeah, pretty much."

"I need to speak with Miss Weasley here if she doesn't mind."

* * *

Ginny looked up at him with confusion. "Okay, Professor. Harry, if you don't eat all of the food in that bag then I will shove what's left up your nose. And no, banishing it does not count as eating it."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her and stepped out of the kitchen. Ginny followed Remus into his office. "What do you need, Professor?"

Remus looked at her before saying, "I'm worried about Harry. I don't know if you've noticed, but he's been going missing for periods of times since last year. He would always put it off when asked about it by saying he was studying and we've must have missed him… I can see that you're closer to him than Miss Granger or your brother now, so I went to you instead of them."

Ginny looked up in shock. "I'm not the only one who has noticed? He's been more tired lately and he actually was asleep until ten today, which is something I've never seen him do in the five years I've known him… I thought he was just different from Snuffle's death, but he has been more mood-swingy and his temper tantrums are even worse than before. He's actually disappeared from the Marauder's Map quite a few times this year…"

Remus's eyes widened. "That means he found a place I haven't found or he has left the school all together… There are a few more things too… Are you absolutely positive Shadow is a vampire?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow before replying, "Either the mutt is, or I'm hearing the same voices in my head."

Remus closed his eyes. "This doesn't make sense though… Canines are immune to vampirism…"

"What?" Ginny said with shock evident in her tone. "But I've heard it and seen it snarl at someone and flash its fangs at my brother to scare him… Heck, it warped right in front of me a while ago!"

Remus looked solemn and said, "The only way I can think of is that "Shadow" is an animagus and someone hid his scent from me. Do you see why I'm so worried now? There's no way that Harry couldn't know this…"

"I saw Draco and Harry suddenly appear on the map side-by-side at the beginning of the year!" she blurted out. "They've both been missing at the same time a lot too! I know for a fact the Draco doesn't have the Dark Mark either because I've seen him wear short sleeves!"

"It seems my worst thoughts might just be true… I think Harry might be a Nundu."

"What?"

Remus took a breath before telling the youngest of the Weasel clan, "Hear me out, Ginny. Look at it this way… Harry has been missing for small periods of time for almost two years and this is how long the Nundus have been around. Have you ever seen Harry Potter and Occultus Levis in the same place or a time he's been spotted when Harry had an alibi that was impossible to check on? His best friends are a veela and a vampire, just like the Nundu leaders. Venustas Phoebus has been captured by Voldemort," he ignored her flinch and kept going, "around the same time that Harry's friends were captured by the Nundus. Did you know that all vampires with above average power are able to be a wolf or bat animagus? Caligo defiantly has the power for that and Shadow's colorings are identical. Harry's friend, Danny, also has these colorings. Caligo and Danny look alike and act alike. How many petite veela are there in the world also? Think about it."

You could practically hear the gears in Ginny's head turning until five minutes later she said, "But what can we do about it?"

Remus closed his eyes before saying, "We'll have to confront him…preferably sooner than later. Do you think you can say I wanted to talk to both of you after lunch today?"

"Yes, I can," she said weakly with her eyes closed. 'Harry…why?'

* * *

The stage is set... Dun da da!


	32. But You Said!

Oh good lordy...what **_did _**I do? I don't own Harry Potter. I am not European, rich, or J.K. Rowling. I own all the characters that you don't recognize though, so there!**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 32_**_**You Said**_

Harry was following Ginny to Remus's office with confusion. It was Sunday afternoon and Ginny had randomly stated that Moony wanted to talk to them about something. Danny was walking next to him and would randomly try to jump on his legs. 'Danny, would you stop it already?' Harry snapped finally. 'Sorry… You're just too tense!'

'Worry wart.'

'I could say the same thing to you,' Danny replied flippantly. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he entered Remus's office for the second time that day.

Remus was looking at him sadly before making the door slam shut and lock with his wand. A strong silencing charm was also cast. This did not ease Harry's worries about this whole thing...

"What do you need, Professor Moon—," Harry started before a flash of blue-white light hit Danny… and forced him out of his animagus form. Harry blinked before he realized what happened. "Damn it!" he cursed as he gently slammed Remus and Ginny against the wall.

"…are you okay?" he asked Danny as said vampire picked himself off the ground. "Yeah, I would've liked not being knocked down on my butt and all, but considering you just kinda slammed them into a wall… Kind of glad you didn't put that stupid collar on me again though. Now **that** would've hurt."

Harry smirked and said, "Really now, all it would do is choke you to death, or well kill the part of you that's still alive. I mean… Gosh darn it! You know what I'm trying to say! Wait, you probably don't."

"You're mean, you know that, ya meanie?"

Remus was about to cast a spell on the two bickering teens when Danny simply raised an eyebrow and said, "Do you really want to do that, Lupin? I saw that wand, _Red_."

Harry rolled his eyes at all three of them before summoning the wands with a snap of his fingers. He laughed at Danny when the vampire got hit in the head by Ginny's wand.

"Ow…" Danny absentmindedly said as he rubbed the back of his head. "That was almost as creepy as the time you cast that one spell that made fire without a wand just to scare the crap outta Vix and me…"

Harry snorted and said, "You found that creepy?"

"What would you do if your best mate's hand suddenly, like, caught on fire?"

"Get a fire extinguisher, put out the fire, then laugh."

"Is that why you started cracking up when a certain half-veela threw a frigging fireball at me five months ago?"

"Ye-up, pretty much."

"Glad you think the fact that I had a second-degree burn funny, mate."

"Do you still have a scar from that?"

"Yep! It still hurts if I poke it a lot too…!"

"Then don't poke it."

"You are such a great doctor."

"That's 'cause I'm me!"

Danny just stared at him as Remus and Ginny just stood there gaping at where their wands were and now are.

Remus's eyes narrowed as he lunged for his wand. Danny just simply jumped up into the beams as Harry tossed the wands to his friend to only get tackled by Remus. "Sucks to be you!" Danny shouted down.

"Get off me, Remus," Harry said while struggling to get the werewolf, who was much larger, off of him. The way Remus's eyes were narrowing was telling Harry that he was in for it.

"Cub, you will tell me what you think you're doing, **_now_**."

"You're the one on my bloody chest making it hard to breath, let alone talk!"

"Traitor!" Ginny randomly yelled. Danny hung upside down from the beams like he was on monkey bars and tilted his head to the side. "How can he be a traitor if he was never on your side at all, Red?" He smirked as he dangled her wand right out of her reach and pulled it back up when she jumped for it.

"Why do you keep calling me that? What are you, some creep who bugs girls who are ten years younger than you?"

Harry sniggered. Danny stared at her, lost for words, before saying, "You're five? Why is there a five-year-old in their Fifth Year? Are you like one of those creepy genius people who graduate at like eight or something?"

"What?"

"You said I was ten years older than you and since I turn sixteen in a month and a half that means your five."

Harry kicked Remus on the thigh and picked himself off when Remus clutched his leg in pain. "Dude, you look like your twenty-something, not fifteen."

"I figured that out myself by the way Skeeter was bloody flirting with me. Isn't she forty-something? Is that even legal?"

"Yes she's forty-four; you can sue her if you _really_ wanted to."

"I'll pass for some odd reason."

Harry jumped to the side as Ginny tried to tackle him. "I know ya love me, but I don't like you in that way."

"You sicko!"

Harry gave her a charming smile before jumping to the other side as Remus tried to tackle him again. "We're not playing rugby, people!"

"Aw, but rugby's fun," Danny teasingly whined.

"Shut up, ya crazy monkey."

"I may quite possibly be crazy, but I am not a monkey!" Danny declared and fell of the beam.

"Pretty stars…" Danny muttered before fainting. _"Accio wands,"_ Harry stated. Ginny tried to grab the wands from mid-air as they landed in Harry's outstretched palm.

"_Aguamenti."_ A stream of water hit the unconscious vampire as Remus and Ginny found them suddenly tied to Remus's plushy chairs by yellow restraints.

"Pi is roughly equal to the ratio twenty-two to seven!" Danny yelled as he was jolted awake. Harry stared at him before cautiously asking, "Why do you know that…?"

"I'm just special like that."

"Which definition?"

Danny made a face at him. "That was really rude, Jamie."

"Do you think _I_ care?"

* * *

Both teenagers stopped bickering when a certain redhead by the name of Ginny Weasley started to cuss them out. Danny gave an approving whistle at some of her language as Harry gaped with widened eyes. 

"Damn girl, you sure can swear, and that's coming from a street rat."

Ginny simply glared as Harry firmly whacked Danny on the head. "Would it kill you to behave for once in your frigging life?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Harry groaned and pointed his wand at the other boy. "Do you want me to hex you again? I never did pay you back when you oh-so-kindly forced me into my animagus form for a whole night."

"That's what you get for hexing my hair white."

"You did that to me too if I do recall correctly…on Halloween."

"Will you two shut up already?" Ginny screamed. "Why?" they said in perfect harmony.

"I don't particularly like being tied to a chair."

"You were"

"Trying"

"To a"

"Tack us!"

"Don't do that!" Ginny screamed at them.

"Why?" Danny innocently asked, but you could see the mischief in his eyes.

"Shut up, Caligo—or should I say _Danny_."

The reason for Danny's shock was for a completely different reason than Ginny thought it was for. "Good Lordy! There's a person in the magical community with _brains_. The world is coming to an awful end!"

Harry glared at him. "What did you say?"

"You're not a member of the magical community and you know it. I meant a citizen anywho."

"Oh…good because if you meant what I thought you meant I would've hexed you."

"You threaten to hex me so many times that I'm not so scared of that concept now."

"So what?"

"Sew buttons on your underwear."

Remus gave up on breaking the restraints and was staring at Harry's ear. He had grown his hair over his ears like Danny suggested, but his hair was more ruffled than usual. "You really are a mage. Don't try to deny, I know for a fact that James's and Lily's were human and you have pointed ears; a supposed sign of a mage."

Harry sharply turned around and stared at the werewolf with narrowed eyes. "What if I am…?" he whispered as his eyes flashed a dangerous yellow. Danny put a calming hand on his friend's shoulder. "Calm down, Jamie. Loosing your temper isn't going to help any. Besides, blowing up on people is _my_ thing."

Harry bowed his head as he started to snigger under his breath. "You are so weird…"

"Yet you're friends with me anyways," Danny replied while in calm, supportive best friend mode.

* * *

Ginny was watching with large eyes as this vampire calmed Harry down without even trying. No one was able to do that since Sirius died… 

'How can he do that? He just barges in from nowhere and takes the place I had thought Ron had filled…Harry's best male mate…'

Ginny realized her mistake of thinking that around a vampire a little late. Danny raised an eyebrow at the redhead. Ginny jolted by the voice in her head. 'I barged in from nowhere? I've been friends with him before you even met him or even read about him. Your brother is trying to take over _my_ territory and I **_WILL_** rip yours and anyone else's throat out with my teeth and bare hands if you do **_anything_** to upset him.' The threatening tone told her that he was dead serious and wasn't afraid of carrying out his threat.

"Is that a threat, **Dante**?"

Harry blinked a few times before recognition shone in his eyes. He knew what the vampire did.

The vampire sneered at her before stating, "No, it's a promise."

* * *

'Danny…' The warning tone, sign one that Harry was catching on. 

'Yes?' his innocent tone in full volume.

'What did you do?' Uh oh…Harry starting to have that look mothers have when staring at a guilty child… He defintely knew.

'Whatever are you talking about, dearest brother?' Harry was not convinced by Danny's sweet, innocent tone that could trick even Ren. The Boy-Who-Lived seemed to be one of the few who were immune to it, unfortunately…

'You threatened her, didn't you?'

Danny put on his best faux-innocent face as he widened his blue eyes and tilted his head slightly—the perfect sight of innocence and naivety.

'All I did was threaten to rip whoever-hurt-you's throat out with my fangs…'

Harry closed his eyes as Ginny looked a little scared and Remus was confused.

* * *

"Disaster Dante!" Harry hissed out. 

"Is that my in trouble name?"

"Stop pretending to be an innocent child. You are about as far from innocent as possible."

Ginny was snickering at Danny's first name—surprise, surprise—and Remus's eyes widened.

'No…they were right… He really is the Dark Heir…' Luckily, Danny was paying more attention to glaring at a certain wizard by the name of Harry Potter. **That **was when Remus saw a slight point in his ear too.

* * *

"You're both mages…" 

Danny smirked as the shadows started to act up around them. Harry caught on to what the vampire was doing. The static electricity started to show itself.

'Note to self: do not provoke two mages in a way that will make them give you a show of power…'

Ginny was terrified. She had actually thought it would be a good idea to confront Harry because she had still thought that Remus was over dramatizing. He wasn't. Now, she was tied to a chair, wandless, and was faced with two pissed off mages. 'Great going, Weasley…'

Ginny had a strong feeling of déjà vu when the two boys burst out laughing and all anger disappeared on the spot.

Both of the teenaged boys were leaning against one another to keep from laughing. "Golly, you people are gullible! Like that would actually do anything…" Danny said.

Danny promptly fell on the floor and dragged Harry down with him with a thud. "Stupid tall vampires…" Harry muttered under his breath as he rubbed his head.

"What did you say, _runt_?"

"You heard me, **giant**."

Danny smirked as he once again snatched Harry's glasses and held them over his head. "Ha, ha, take that! I'd rather be tall than a midget like you."

Harry tried jumping for his glasses even though he knew it was hopeless, but then something dawned on him. He victoriously smiled as he pulled out his second pair. "Ha! I have **two** pairs!" Harry blew a raspberry at the younger teen.

Ginny was staring at the familiar pair of glasses in shock. "You are Occultus Levis…"

"No, really?" Harry sarcastically said in return.

"He's always like this if you didn't know that…" Danny said as he snatched Harry's _other_ pair of glasses.

Harry gave a low growl under his breath and switched to his animagus form. Danny jumped into the beams once again. "Ha, ha, can't reach me, lion-breathe!"

Harry switched back and resorted to blindly sending hexes. "Ah!" Danny shouted as a hex hit the beam he was sitting one. He landed on his feet…somehow.

Danny threw a small rock at Harry—who was facing the other direction—and made the smaller boy spin around. "I know you're in here, Danny!"

"No, really? Like I'm going to leave while there's a bloody 5000 galleon award on my head..."

Harry attempted to lunge at him, but accidentally hit the wall. "Ow…"

Danny smirked as Remus and Ginny stared with wide eyes at this odd exchange. "Danny, will you please give me my glasses back? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Maybe…only if you can catch me."

Harry glared and lunged again. He missed and tripped over the chair Ginny was tied to. "I am quite alive, Potter."

"I thought we were friends?"

"You tricked all of us!"

"You're friends with a Death Eater but throw a fit when you find out I'm a Nundu…"

"Draco is not a Death Eater!"

Danny interrupted with, "Hate to break it to you, but he is. Saw him bowing to a certain half-blood psycho path by the name of Tom Riddle."

* * *

Harry closed his eyes and used the link to find Danny's basic position. He was right by an empty chair if Harry's memory of Remus's office was correct. 

"What the bloody 'ell?" Danny yelled as he found himself tied to a chair by the same restraints that were holding the light individuals.

Harry smirked and snatched his glasses with a, "I win."

"Harry……." Danny whined. Harry rolled his eyes and let his friend go…for now.

* * *

'I gotta run to the dorm and grab a book. Will you be okay watching them…?' 

'Let's see…they're tied-up and unarmed, and I'm a vampire and mage… Who has the advantage here?'

'You actually get sarcasm!'

'Go.'

Harry nodded and quickly snuck out while checking the map. Danny stretched a little before pulling out his handy-dandy Sharpie and the notebook Harry gave him when the boy went all lordy.

* * *

Danny absentmindedly hummed the Jeopardy theme to fill the silence. Five minutes later, Weasley screamed, "Will you stop it already?" Danny smirked and started to sing it aloud. "Reverse psychology, Weaslette." 

"You are the most annoying person I've had the bad luck to meet."

"You ain't seen _nothing_ yet, hun."

Remus's eye twitched. 'This kid reminds me too much of Sirius…'

"I'll take that as a compliment, Lupin." Ginny was so tempted to punch that arrogant smirk right off his face right now…

"Like you could even reach my face to punch it in the first place, pix."

"Will you shut up already?"

"I do not understand by what you mean when you combine these words "Shut" and "Up"."

* * *

"Danny, impede instigating disadvantaged, vulnerable Ginny." 

Ginny finally realized how Harry Potter got the vampire to shut up. "What…? English? Pig Latin even?" Big, blue eyes blanked over in confusion.

"You don't speak Pig Latin, smart one."

"So what? And don't you bloody dare tell me to sew buttons on my underwear. Hey I made a rhyme! I do it all the time because I am a poet and I didn't even know it!"

"I give up."

Harry turned to the tied-up light individuals. "I apologize ahead of time." Harry opened up the book—which they immediately noticed was written in parseltongue. Harry hissed what seemed to be a long, complicated enchantment. Remus's and Ginny's eyes widened as a bright green beam shot out of Harry's left hand. The beam turned into a dome that surrounded them. A slight burning sensation came over them for a few split seconds before the dome disappeared _into_ them.

Harry's eyes brightened. "Ha! I did it right! I did a spell for the first time and I got it right! Ha! I didn't accidentally kill or paralyze someone! Yes!" Harry jumped into the air happily.

"If you start doing a victory dance, I will trip you," Danny calmly said—he just looked up from his drawing. Harry tilted his head to the side and summoned his sketch pad. "Hey!"

"Oh, shut up, you."

Harry blinked a few times. "Dude…that's good… Since when could you draw optical illusions?"

"We learned to in art class when we were seven, stupid."

"That was nine years ago, how was I supposed to remember?" Harry snapped back.

"W-what was that?" Ginny asked.

"Secrecy spell-thing-a-ma-bobber. You can't speak of any truth about the Nundus around people who don't know what's going on. I've spent too much brain power to let my web of lies be taken down just because a professor and student confronted me."

Harry snapped his fingers and the restraints were gone. "Why do you always snap your fingers…?" Danny asked. "It annoys you." Harry threw the wands back at the two.

Ginny threw Professor Lupin's wand to him. "Harry, I don't want Professor Lupin's wand. I want mine."

"Professor Moony has it, not me. Danny, don't even start again or else the papers will be hearing all about that certain incident from a year ago… You know the one with the spatula, the-." That was as far as Harry got before Danny blushed and warped out.

"I have no idea how the hell he does that just for the record…" Harry muttered under his breath.

* * *

Serenity was walking on her hands out of boredom when a spell hit her from behind. All she saw was darkness. "What the hell…?" she muttered as she carefully landed on her feet somehow. "Why can't I see?" Yes, she knew talking to herself was a sign of insanity, but right now she didn't really care. 

"Grab her," she vaguely heard someone order. Someone threw her over their shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Hey what are you doing?" she yelled as she pounded against something of whoever was carrying her.

The blonde kicked and screamed as someone grabbed her arms and tied them in front of her. "Let go of me!" She heard an exasperated sigh that sounded vaguely familiar… Voldemort was defiantly there, but it didn't sound like he was the one carrying her like a frigging sack of potatoes. 'Pity… Would've loved to kick and punch him…' she dryly thought.

She continued to kick and scream until someone—she expected it was the Dark Lord—silenced her.

* * *

Lucius resisted the urge to smirk as Goyle was kicked and punched by a certain half-veela. Voldemort had finally told the rest of the Inner Circle part of what was going on. Now, the fifteen-year-old was slung over the brawny, overweight man's shoulder and she did not like that at all by her screaming and kicking. His Lord had left when he saw that everything was handled and he intelligently silenced her. 

'She would probably be biting him too if it weren't for the fact that she is temporarily blind…' he mused. 'Or not…'

Little Serenity just bit Goyle's hand as he tried to swat her in the head for kicking him. Lucius saw her mouth, "Take that, jerk!" Her triumphant smirk reminded Lucius that there was probably something she was hiding… Like some kind of magical abilities or something of the like.

Goyle yelped as he swung the girl around in a way that she couldn't kick or bite him. 'The Dark Lord is getting very creative with his punishments these days…'

Goyle got stuck with _this_ task because he was late for the meeting. Their Lord didn't feel like torturing him so he just got Serenity to do it for him unwittingly. By the way the oaf's hand was bleeding; it seemed to be a success. Finally, they reached the throne room where his comrades waited and tried to stifle their sniggers when she managed to bite Goyle's arm.

His Lady had turned away, but he could see the slight shaking of her shoulders. His Lord simply raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "How old are you?" he calmly said. She obviously had sensitive ears by the way her head swung right in his direction and she flipped him off with accuracy.

"Don't," his Lord gravely ordered as many were about to curse the veela.

He wrote some words out in the air so she wouldn't know what was going on.

_Her little friends managed to trap themselves in a loophole when we were discussing the ransom. Soon all three of them will be in our care.

* * *

_

Lucius and Goyle followed their Lord to his personal wing after the meeting. They were led to a room that hasn't been used in a long time because it used to be his son's. The girl was slumped unconscious over the larger man's shoulder…again. (Voldemort lost his patience with her interrupting in the most outrageous ways possible and finally just stunned the brat.) Actually, she seemed to have fallen asleep by the soft snoring they heard...how she managed to do that was past any of the Inner Circle and the Dark Lord and Lady themselves.

"In here," the Dark Lord whispered. The room was drastically different. "Just throw her on the couch or something before she wakes up. I'll need you two to hide so Levis and Caligo can join us. We leave in five minutes." The magical rope securing her wrists disappeared as she rolled over onto her side. She was snoring her pretty little head off rather loudly.

* * *

Danny's and Harry's eyes kept sweeping the deserted alley by Hogsmede. Voldie was supposed to be here **five minutes ago** with Ren! 

"So sorry to keep you waiting," a silky voice drawled. The sarcasm was just dripping out of that comment. Voldemort stepped out of the shadows...with no Serenity.

"Where is she? You said-." Harry was cut off by Voldemort.

"I said I would reunite you with her. I didn't verify _how_ that would happen." The Dark Lord snapped his fingers.

Harry and Danny realized a little too late what was happening—Voldemort was going to kidnap them.

When did they figure this out, you ask? A good hint was when ropes secured their wrists and a wand was pressed against both of their necks. Lucius Malfoy stunned Harry and the boy crumpled to the ground as the blonde man threw the unconscious savior over his shoulder.

Danny scowled, but didn't fight because there was a wand now pointing at his temple by Malfoy because he threw Harry to some ugly dude that was definitely all muscle and no brain. He snapped the ropes with ease and raised an eyebrow. "Is _that_ the best you can do?" he taunted.

The Dark Lord looked amused before saying, "Well, no. _Locomotor Mortis. Incarcerous. Mobilicorpus." _

Lucius stepped back as the vampire was levitated off the ground. He was about to say something, but the Dark Lord cut him off. "I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you considering you are tied-up, unable to walk, floating, and we have you surrounded." Voldemort promptly cast the Conjunctivitus Curse on the glaring vampire—the same curse that made his friend temporarily blind.

"What the hell?" Danny managed to get in before he was portkeyed away against his will.

The Dark Lord had finally succeeded. He had kidnapped all three of the Nundu leaders...

* * *

Wow... I think I've been writing lots of cliffies lately...haven't I? Oh well... 


	33. You Did What?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the only people I own that are in this chapter is Dawn, Danny, and Serenity.

"Blah"

'Think'

_writing_****

_Okay, this chapter is probably going to be the closest thing to fluff in this story when it comes to Danny and Serenity... I know there's a lot happening because this chapter is over 22 pages on Word with 11 pt. font!

* * *

_

**_Ch. 33_**

_**You Did What?**_

Serenity woke up with a jolt when two familiar yelps were heard. 'Okay, I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore…' She looked around and concluded Tommy boy had thrown her into a different room for some reason. She stared as a door faded from sight.

It was what or more _who_ was on the floor though that really caught her attention. Danny and Harry were lying on the floor looking really disgruntled. "Damn…" Danny muttered. 'Yep, it really is them… Oh shit.'

"Oh shit," was the only thing her brain could currently comprehend.

* * *

Danny and Harry looked up to see Ren repeatedly telling herself "Oh shit." Well, it **was** one of her favorite sayings and it **did** suit the situation perfectly.

"Ren!" Harry yelled. "I _am_ right here, Harry. You don't need to yell."

Ye-up, definitely Ren then… Both boys smothered the small girl in a bear hug. "C-can't breathe," she choked out. "Sorry," the boys quickly said. They were sitting on the floor next to each other to the point their legs were touching when Serenity hopped into both of their laps.

"You know what; I was supposed to meet you somewhere, not the other way around. How and why are you here anyways besides an obviously stupid act."

Harry threw his arm around her shoulder as Danny threw his around her waist—pinning her arms to her side to stop her from hitting them or throwing a fireball.

"Voldie tricked us and kidnapped us when we thought he was giving you back," Harry stated.

"And you didn't fight back why…?" Serenity said as she struggled to gain control of her arms.

Danny stated, "Harry was stunned, and there was a wand pointed at my temple. Voldie used that spell that locks you leg together and the one that ties you up on me too when I snapped the ropes securing my wrists. He levitated me too which was really creepy…very creepy. Harry was unconscious so he couldn't really do anything…"

Ren wiggled out of their grasp and threw her arms over their shoulders and boosted herself off; she was sitting on their shoulders now. "This worked a **lot** better when you two were actually the same height…or close to it anywho."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "The last time Harry and I were anywhere near the same height was when we were fourteen. You know, before I hit a growth spurt and you two stayed midgets."

Danny probably shouldn't have said when one of those midgets was currently sitting a few inches from his head. Of course, she whacked him. "Ow…"

"You deserved that," Harry said as he moved his shoulder that Ren was sitting on in a way that told her that he didn't want her sitting on his shoulder. She jumped down with a pout. "Harry…" she whined before jumping onto the couch arm.

Harry innocently smiled back before switching to his animagus form and jumping behind her. Serenity gave a smirk that was only seen by Danny before jumping on to the main part of the couch where people were **supposed** to sit and dragging Harry-the-Lion with her.

"Miss me?" she innocently said with mischief sparkling in her brownish eyes. "So damn much," Danny responded before sitting next to her and petting Harry on the head. "Right, kitty?"

"Yes, we both missed you a lot. Shut up, you mutt." Harry switched back to his normal form and was sitting on Ren's other side.

"Oh, good. Danny, it's weird seeing you with shortish hair." She made her point by grabbing a lock of black, red, and blonde hair.

Harry blinked a few times before saying, "Now **that** was random."

"It's fun being random though!"

Serenity rolled her eyes before cutting in before Harry and Danny started to bicker again. "Do you want to see where he dumped us…? I was locked up in a different…place. I still don't know where we are though."

Both boys shrugged. Serenity squealed as Danny picked her up bridal style. He seemed oblivious to her blush and seemed to be mentally bickering with Harry…again.

'Let's see here…hot friend is carrying me while bickering with other friend. I wish he wasn't so dense to some of my not-so-subtle hints…' Her thoughts were cut off by Danny throwing her to Harry who threw her back to Danny. "Dude!" she yelled.

Danny threw her over his shoulder before saying, "Oh calm down, I'm not going to drop you."

"It wasn't **you **I was worried about."

Harry caught on to the subtle insult aimed at him before indignantly saying, "Hey!"

"Hay is for horses," Serenity replied while punching Danny in the back to show the vampire how much she appreciated being carried around like a sack.

"Stop punching my back or I'll drop you."

"Never!"

Danny threw her on the bed that was in the room they had just walked in. "I haven't seen you in four months and all you do is be mean to me!"

"You're being mean to us too!"

"I'm always like this! You two were throwing me around like I was an American football!"

"What's the difference between an American football and a normal football…?" Danny asked, confused.

"It's actually a different sport in America. Football is called soccer there."

Harry stared at her. "Why do you know this…?"

"I'm special like that."

Danny smirked before picking her up bridal style. "Got you." Mischief was dancing in his blue eyes.

Serenity leaned into Danny and whispered in his ear, "Why is Harry staring at what I'm assuming is a closet like that…?"

Harry indeed was staring intently at it before opening the door up and proving it was a closet. "Why should I know?"

"You have that creepy link thingy and you're half-vampire, Vampy."

"Don't call me that," Vampy—sorry I mean **Danny** whined.

"Why? It suits you so well." Ren poked his chest because she felt like it.

"Vix, why did you poke me…?"

"I rue the day you deemed me a vixie…"

"…I have a really bad feeling about this."

"About what?"

"What do you think?"

"Is it the fact that we are all now captives of the Dark Lord who is going to try to brainwash us and convert us?"

"Well, duh."

"Am I the only feeling a bit of déjà vu here?"

"No…"

"I **think** we should be concerned then…"

"I second that statement."

"Will you put me down now?" Serenity whined.

"What if I don't want to?"

"I'll bite you."

"You don't bite, I do."

"I do too! I bit this loser's arm and hand when they were trying to drag me into an Inner Circle meeting."

"What happened…?"

"Kept interrupting without talking or seeing until Voldie got fed up and stunned me."

"He used that spell that made it so you can't see on you too…?"

Serenity's eyebrows jumped up to her hairline—figuratively—before she said, "He blinded you too?"

"Ye-up."

Danny sat down on the floor and pulled Ren into his lap by pulling her into a bear hug.

"Get a room, you lovebirds," Harry stated. Serenity blushed and looked up to see Danny had turned a bright pink. She jumped out of the vampire's lap very quickly, but fell down and landed on his chest—knocking the tallest teen down. "S-sorry…"

Harry snickered before saying, "Cute. Now go snog already so I don't have to shove you two in a bloody closet."

"Harry!" they yelled at the same time as said boy took off running and slammed the door on their faces.

"Pretty stars…" Danny muttered before dropping unconscious. "Danny!" Serenity said and kneeled down by the unconscious boy. "Oh god…"

Serenity stopped fretting over her friend when it sounded like her other friend had shoved a chair by the door handle. She tried the door to only find it stuck. "Harry!" she screamed as she pounded on the door.

"Nope, not going to happen!" Harry said in a sing-song voice on the other side. "But Danny's like KO'd."

"Oops… he'll wake up in ten minutes or so anyways. He's probably faking it anyways."

"You are an asshole!"

"And there's nothing you can do about it."

Serenity huffed and went to see if Danny was okay. She cradled his head in her lap before poking him a few times to see if he was just faking it—he was.

"Stop poking me!" Danny said as he sat up.

"You were faking it!"

"So?"

"Jerk," Serenity said before trying to punch him on the arm. "Why not? You were so _adorable_, sweetie." He winked at her.

"Are you _flirting_ with me?" Serenity exclaimed while trying to hide her blush.

"Maybe."

Serenity pouted; Danny grabbed her again. You could vaguely hear Harry cracking up in the background. "Got you," he goofily whispered in her ear.

"Good for you," she stated before pecking him on the cheek and was very happy to see that he blushed. Two can play at this game. "I've never seen you blush before… Heck, I thought you just weren't able."

"I have a sexy girl in my lap, what do you expect?"

Serenity brightly blushed. "What is with you?"

"I grew part of a brain."

Serenity twisted around and stared at him. "What…?"

"Ilikeyoumorethanafriend," Danny blurted out. He blushed and slapped his hand over his mouth in horror. "Aw, shit…"

Serenity looked up after a few seconds so she could convert Danny into English. They were two separate languages after all.

She was blushing very vividly. Danny had a slight pink tone on his face and was looking away. He probably didn't mean to blurt that out.

"You really need to learn to keep your mouth closed, you know that?" Serenity asked before pecking him on the lips and wiggling away from him so she can pound on the door again…only to find it unlocked.

* * *

"Harry James Potter…" she snarled as the door swung open. "Uh…hi?" he sheepishly said before bolting into another room. She ran after him, only to find that he locked the door from the inside.

"Danny…" she said as she poked the still dumbfounded vampire who was touching his lips dumbly. "Uh, yeah?"

"Would you please go get Harry out of whatever room he locked himself in please? Pretty please?" She wrapped her small arms around his neck from behind.

Serenity knew then that Danny had not been joking around when he blushed and picked himself up after throwing her arms off him. "Fine... Where is he?"

She gave him a dazzling smile before taking one of his large hands and dragging him towards the door. Danny put his ear against the door before saying, "Vixie…that's the bathroom. Harry's pissing."

"Oh…damn it. I want to beat his sorry ass though…"

"Do it when he gets out."

Serenity laughed before burying her head into his chest to his shock. "You're not perfect, but I guess you'll do…"

Danny seemed a little brighter after that. Until Serenity pinched his cheeks and ran off to the bookcase laughing. "Hey! That hurt."

"That was the point, silly." Danny made a face and started to pout after falling into a chair. Serenity just hopped into his lap and started to read the book she grabbed. Danny leaned back and started to play with her hair. "What are you doing?"

"Bored…"

"Get used to it."

Danny pouted as he hugged the pretty little girl reading on his lap. "You're mean…"

"No, I'm Serenity."

Danny just put his chin on his head as Harry carefully stepped out of the loo. The Boy-Who-Lived stared at the two before saying, "Finally!"

Serenity glared at him before Danny held her back. "Let me go or I'll end this relationship before it even started." Danny let go very quick and was kind enough to hold Harry still for her.

"Danny, let go of me."

"Danny, keep holding him."

"Bro!"

"Danny…"

Danny was just looking back and forth. "Uh… um… Err… Sorry, Harry, but I'm siding with Ren on this one."

"Good Danny."

Harry gulped as he tried to break the vampire's iron grip. Serenity was piqued.

* * *

Five minutes and Harry getting a black eye later, Serenity was very happy. "Sleepy…" she muttered as she snuggled into Danny's chest. Harry was lying unconscious next to them on the couch. Danny was next to her with his arm wrapped around her waist. He was asleep peacefully with a soft snore.

* * *

Voldemort entered the room the next day to see all three of his captives sleeping on the couch together. Well, it looked like someone had beaten Potter up by the black eye. The veela and vampire were fast asleep and holding hands. 'Why am I not surprised those two are dating?'

Serenity woke up and found herself being tightly gripped and stared at by the Dark Lord. She poked Danny a few times in an attempt to wake him up. "Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead."

"Five more minutes, Ren…" he muttered. Serenity scowled and grabbed his ear. "Ow!"

"I told you to wake up, deary."

"Can I go back to sleep now…?" Danny mumbled as he pushed Harry off the couch. "What?"

"Morning Harry. Now what did you learn yesterday?"

"Not to shove you and Dan in a room and lock the door."

"Close enough."

"I think Danny fell asleep again…"

"Harry, are you really surprised?"

"No. Hey who is that by where the door appears and disappears…? I can't see without my glasses…" Serenity had forgotten about the smug Dark Lord… She handed Harry his glasses and attempted to wake Danny up again.

Harry put on his glasses and started to glare at the Dark Lord. "What do you want, _Tom_?"

"I am only letting you get away with that because you could be calling me whatever nasty names your twisted mind can make up."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Serenity and Harry looked at the other and nodded suddenly. They pushed the vampire right off the couch.

Voldemort stepped back quickly as strings of curses could be heard coming from the vampire. A head of messy black hair poked up. "What was that for?"

"Going back to sleep," Serenity said.

"Shoving me off the couch," Harry stated.

Danny shook his head a few times and grabbed Ren. "Harry had a reason to push me off, you didn't."

Serenity poked him a few times, but Danny just gripped her a little tighter to the point her arms were pinned to her sides. "Let go of me!"

"Why?"

Serenity sulked and leaned against his chest. "Your chest is hard…"

Harry stared at them. "You know what…if you two want to shag and have babies, please wait a few years because the world ain't ready for that yet…"

Voldemort's jaw dropped at the "Golden Boy's" statement. "Potter, that was extremely out of line."

Danny and Serenity had both started to chase him again to the Dark Lord's amusement. "We're fifteen, stupid!"

Harry really hated his lack of foresight right now…again.

* * *

Voldemort just scowled and stunned all three of them. 'Why didn't I think of this…?' he asked himself.

He intelligently cast cushioning spells on the ground so they didn't accidentally kill each other. 'Good Merlin… Why did I do this again without having anything prepared…? The Imperio Metal I found won't be delivered until December 21… Severus didn't even finish the potion yet because someone blew it up. I have to wait until tomorrow, tonight at the earliest.'

Danny started to stir and the Dark Lord quickly left the room. Outside of it, he stared at the few items the two boys had with them. Potter had a metamorph snake and a couple of books. A few had caught his eyes. Mainly the one that was in Parseltongue and a book titled, _The World of Mages: Lord Caos and his Elite. _

The man he had seen in Potter's dream was on the front of it. Silver eyes stared at him with an aloof sheen. Dark silver hair was elegantly pulled back into a ponytail. This man must be important…

Tom Riddle opened the book up and started to read the introduction.

* * *

_Lord Iacobus Caos is the king of all the mages. He and most of his subjects reside in the Energy Realm—know to most as the Chaos Realm after the ruler. He is the last of the Chaos Mages. Lord Caos strongly believes in the tradition of taking the strongest of the eight elements and training them as his elite. In this book we will go over the king and his elite from the traitorous Merlin to the current elite—including the three with the audacity to defy him. I am one of the elite, and this is our stories.

* * *

_

Now **that** sparked his attention. 'Is Potter really a mage then? What of the other three…?' The man on the cover seemed to be the king of the mages. 'What did the book say about Merlin…?' He flipped through the contents until he found the chapter about Merlin.

* * *

_Merlin is one of the few who dared to ruin our tradition and go against our Lord's wishes… He was my co-ed and mutual friend. We still have no idea what made him do what he did._

_Merlin: the son of a wind mage and a wizard was one of two wizard-mage elites. In fact, let it be known that the other one—Brother Lightning Lion ran away from this realm and is still on the prowl in the Middle Realm to this day. Merlin was a **chaos** mage and could have taken the throne if something ever happened to Lord Caos. He was just like the rest of us before the day that Lord Caos was planning on taking back the Middle Realm from the mortals…_

_He was then known as the Chaos Phoenix and one of the few elite with a magical animal form. Merlin was an example among the rest of us…until that day._

_Brother Phoenix didn't believe in our right to take over the Middle Realm. We created it basically, so we should be able to take it. He thought that wasn't right though because he spent his first fourteen years of life there. We were all in our mid-twenties when Father Caos announced that today would be the day._

_Merlin refused and actually attacked Father… He combined both types of his magic and **banned** Father from the Middle Realm without persmission for the next five hundred years. Most of the naïve mortals who knew that mages were real think he is dead… He isn't and will never be. Luckily, Merlin was killed in the battle be sacrificing himself for the poor little non-magi's and wizards._

_The traitor is seen as a hero and is even considered a god by the wizards and witches today.

* * *

_

'Interesting… Who the heck wrote this book though and when was it written?' Voldemort flipped to the front to see that it was written by **Sister Fire Cow**…? 'Fire cow?'

It was written in 2003…

Voldemort was by now curious about the other wizard-mage…

* * *

"_Father's Little Rebels" _

_A few years ago, when the current elite were first gathered something odd happened… Three of them weren't in the Energy Realm, but needed to be fetched from the Middle Realm. This hasn't happened since Merlin's time, so everyone was shocked. I was one of the few given this delicate assignment. Personally, I wanted to know why anyone hasn't brought them here yet because most mages in general were taken and brought to the Chaos Realm. _

_As we entered the Middle Realm, I saw them almost at once. Three gaunt children, two boys and a girl were huddled together whispering rapidly. I pointed them out to my fellow brothers and sisters. We started to approach them as they started to run. It took us fifteen minutes to catch them which was saying something considering this was three malnourished twelve year-old's we were trying to catch._

_We were in shock as they started their training. Separately, they had a few major weaknesses, but they worked perfectly together and balanced each other out. It is such a shame that we had unwittingly terrified them because we had all made the mistake of not looking into their background. _

_All of the elite were raised in loving households except for them. All three of them were neglected and quite possibly mentally abused. They had no reason to trust adults at all and we just barge into their lives. The three stooges as some called them after a Middle Earth invention known as the television were terrified out of their wits. _

_Nobody knew until Father was looking to see what when wrong with them. The only other one who had done anything like what they did was Merlin and that was because he didn't believe in what he was supposed to be fighting for… We didn't know that their biggest strength was the ability to escape from dangerous situations. The trio saw all of us as threats. _

_The Shadow Wolf, Solar Raven, and Lightning Lion left after their first assassination mission. The rebel was dead, but they were gone. _

_They are now known as Father's little rebels because they've seemed to have done many things afterwards just to defy him. Nothing like Merlin, mind you. They were scared and just simply wanted out and to be left alone… They were the best assassins we have ever trained. _

_Father is currently trying to find and contact them as we speak, but has been unable to find anything more than their basic area, not enough to actually find them. _

_We know that they are still alive and are fighting for our cause in their own way by the emergence of the Revolution group known as the Nundus. The Wizarding World is being ridiculed by three teenaged assassins… For now, we'll probably just let them do as they please because frankly, they are helping us taking back what is rightfully ours by severely weakening the biggest threat. Not that **they** know that of course.

* * *

_

Voldemort's eyes grew wide as he realized exactly whom he had just kidnapped…three elite mage assassins. "Merlin…I should probably hurry up and get them under my control because it seems they've escaped an overlord from another dimension…"

* * *

He heard laughter from the door and cautiously looked inside to see the three in the middle of a pillow fight. "How old are you?" he calmly said. "Three." "Nine" "Fifteen"

He raised an eyebrow and slammed the door shut and cast a few extra wards just in case. "I'm going to have to research mages now, won't I?"

Potter's snake hissed at him angrily and called him a few things that he was pretty sure it picked up from Potter. Tom rolled his eyes and threw the snake into the room. He heard a shout and more laughter. "Danny, it's just a snake, you big baby."

The whimper that came was a little odd and surprising. "The big bad vampire is scared of snakes, good lordy."

"Shut up."

Voldemort wisely put a silencing barrier around the rooms that the teenagers were trapped in.

"God, they're loud…" he muttered to himself as he went to check Severus's progress on the potion. It just needed to simmer for ten hours. 'Good, that means the first step can be done tonight at the Inner Circle meeting...'

* * *

At Hogwarts, Ginny was worried. Harry had disappeared and the mutt was nowhere to be found… 'Where are they?' Draco seemed a little smug for some reason.

'There is no way that Draco is a Death Eater, no way!' Ginny has learned her lesson though in confronting people who are potentially dangerous.

Headmaster Dumbledore and a bunch of the staff that she knew was in the Order were looking grave.

She had DADA first so she had plans on asking Remus what was going on after class. Sure enough, he asked to see her after class.

After class, she went up to his desk with concern in her eyes. "What's going on, professor?"

"Harry seemed to have been captured by Voldemort… He's probably alive because the Order has a spy on the Nundus and Voldemort has been actively trying to recruit all three ever since it was first started… Headmaster Dumbledore doesn't know this; he just knows that Harry is gone and that the Nundu leaders disappeared last night."

Remus watched as Ginny's eyes widened in horror at that statement. "What happened, sir?"

"We don't know…it's just what is being assumed right now." Remus looked years over his age right now.

Ginny had to talk to a certain Draco Lucuis Malfoy right now.

* * *

A sudden feeling of uneasiness came over Draco as he was going to his Lord's mansion to try to impress upon Harry the Dark's advantages. He didn't waste time though because he only had thirty minutes.

He elegantly stepped out of the fireplace. The Dark Lord was waiting expectedly. "My lord," the blonde said as he deeply bowed. "Rise. Follow me, for we don't have much time."

Draco proudly followed his Lord through Slytherin manor and to a heavily warded room. "In here, have your wand at ready for they were chasing each other around last time I checked up to see if they were still there."

"My Lord…?"

"I had to stun them because Potter already had a black eye and I doubt he could manage against an angry veela and vampire. Potter deserved it, but I am not in the mood to heal Potter just because he made a few rude comments. No, you do not need to know."

* * *

Draco nodded, "Yes, my Lord." He once again bowed before entering a semi-spacious room. Caligo was holding a very attractive blonde girl who was reading a book. She would occasionally whack one of his hands away.

Potter was staring at the pair happily and stroking his snake. "Hello, Harry."

Three sets of eyes met his instantly. "What do you want, Drake," the younger boy growled out.

"Really, who says I want anything?"

"Believe it or not, Harry does use his brain every once in a while. Danny, will you stop it already? I am not horny like you."

"I'm not horny; it's just too much fun to annoy you."

Draco was very surprised at that statement. "Who are you?" his eyes narrowed at the blonde. "Whoever I want to be."

"She's always like this," Caligo and Harry stated as Harry jumped onto the couch next to the blonde. Caligo pulled the girl into his lap and snatched the book. "Hey!"

"Hay is for horses, Vixie."

"Stop quoting me."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, Dannikins."

"…Dannikins?" Danny stated again, but more slowly.

"It's just too much fun to annoy you," she mocked perfectly.

Draco was shocked when Caligo kissed the girl on the head gently. She leaned into him and closed her large, brown eyes. 'How does he get her?' Draco whined to himself.

"Aw…is little Malfoy _jealous_?" the vampire taunted with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around the small girl.

"Serenity, Danny, leave Draco alone, for now."

"Why?" they said at the same time.

"I am not going to argue with you two when I'm outnumbered."

"You're no fun, Harry…" Serenity whined.

"So sorry, sis."

"No you're not." The fifteen-year-old poked him. "What is with you and poking people?"

"It's fun to poke people!"

"If you say so, Itty," Danny calmly said.

"…Itty?"

"You always yell at me when I call you Ren, so I took the last bit of your name. Plus you're so tiny!"

Serenity gave the vampire a death glare and whacked him over the head. "Don't call me _that_."

"Fine, Ren."

Serenity rolled her eyes and jumped off his lap and leaned against his arm. "Why are you always so cold…?"

"I'm half-vampire, what do you expect?"

"I don't know…"

Harry rolled his eyes and smashed their heads together. "Will you two stop it? God, I thought your normal fights were bad enough, you lovebirds."

"Harry!"

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at the bickering teenagers. "You three have until the count of three before I hex you," he snarled out. The three immediately shut up as the two raven-haired boys hid the girl from view. "What. Do. You. Want?" Danny snarled as his eyes flashed red.

"I just want to talk."

"I would appreciate the truth, Malfoy."

"What ever are you talking about, Caligo?"

"You're _Lord_ ordered you to try to convert Harry."

Harry's eyes hardened and started to lunge at Draco before the boy raised his wand. "Sorry, Harry, but I have the advantage here. All three of you will see the error in you ways and join the Dark Lord, whether you want to or not."

Draco had to leave already because he was so distracted that he lost track of time. Those three were very distracting if they wanted to be...

* * *

The trio of friends just looked at each other and cracked up. "The errors of our ways…? What the heck is he talking about?" Serenity said as she laughed. "I don't know… Wow, he almost converted me," Harry sarcastically replied. This caused new fits of laughter.

* * *

Draco was intelligent enough to realize that he was probably being mocked at this very moment.

"I'm sorry my Lord, I tried, but they're probably mocking me right now…"

The Dark Lord replied calmly, "At least they listened to you, then. They can't mock someone if they weren't paying attention. They aren't going to have a choice in the matter in a month or so, so it doesn't really matter."

"Yes, my Lord." Draco bowed one final time before disappearing into emerald flames.

* * *

Thankfully, one thing would be off his mind come tonight when the Ancestry Potion would be finished. Soon he would know if he had just captured his own son…

He smiled as he felt familiar arms wrap around his shoulders from behind. "You need to calm down, Tom," Dawn whispered soothingly.

"I'm sorry, love," he whisper back as he touched one of her hands. The vampire raised an eyebrow and stated, "You are so stressed out. I know you're trying to take over the world and all, but have you ever heard of the term relaxation?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me if I don't believe you."

The Dark Lord rolled his eyes as his wife laughed at him. "I think Dante and Serenity are a couple by the way I found them sleeping in each other's arms." It was a bit of a stretch, but he just needed to change the frigging subject.

He regretted picking that one when her blue eyes widened gleefully. 'Woman and their gossiping…'

Voldemort spent the next hour listening to his wife jabber on about that and many other topics. He wasn't sure what because she was talking to fast for him to understand.

* * *

It was about seven o'clock when the door slammed open and five Death Eater's followed by the Dark Lord and Lady came in.

Danny protectively held Serenity as Harry poked his head in, only to find himself being dragged towards the group.

"Widdle Potty scawed?" Bellatrix cooed. "Is wittle Bellatrix a retard?" Harry snapped back. Serenity and Danny snorted but found themselves being dragged towards the group by some unseen force.

"Bella, don't."

The female Lestrange scowled at the last of the Potter's, but put her wand away. Harry was currently being held back by Goyle Sr.. The burly man had pinned his arms behind his back as rope was tightly bound around delicate wrists. "Trying to cut off my circulation, aren't you?"

"You think that Potter," Voldemort grounded out with a small twitch in his eye.

Serenity found her arms tied behind her back also, but Danny's hands were chained in front of him. The vampire was pulling at the iron shackles that just wouldn't budge. She glared at Goyle and stated, "If you throw me over your f'ing shoulder I'll do worse than bite your bloody hand you son-of-a-bitch. Have you ever heard of soap either? I can smell you from a mile away."

Danny looked insulted and stated, "**That** was an insult to all canines."

Voldemort closed his eyes as Lady Umbra bit her full lip in an attempt to hold back her laughter. "Grab them," he ordered.

* * *

'This sucks…' Danny randomly declared as he was being forced to walk forward with a person grabbing one of his arms and another grabbing his other arm. There was a wand aimed at both of his temples. He had the lovely combination of Bellatrix and Goyle.

'Aye…' Harry only had Lucius Malfoy grabbing him and pointing a wand at his neck. Rabastion Lestrange was holding Ren back and Harry could tell that Danny did not like it one bit. They would be talking aloud, but five minutes into being shoved and smartass comments later, Voldemort lost his patience. He silenced Serenity and Harry and ordered for someone to gag Danny. It was kind of funny seeing Bellatrix getting bit by a certain half-vampire. Sure, he had almost gotten crucio'd, but it was worth it.

'Danny, you still have blood on your lips…I can see it bleeding through the gag.'

'What am I supposed to do about it?'

'Don't know…'

'Oh, and Ren says you're a stupid asshole for not catching the loophole.'

'Aren't I always a stupid asshole?'

'Yeah, pretty much. When it's not me, that is.'

Harry knew Danny well enough to know that he was truly afraid, Ren was just pissed off and the male Lestrange holding her arms seemed to be avoiding her hands for some reason…

Harry was scared witless. Voldemort finally had him right where he wanted him, and Harry was not happy at all. The advantage of being a teenaged snot was that you could easily hide your emotions like that though… Yay.

'Prat.'

'Do you really think I care?' Harry calmly asked.

'Nope.'

The teenagers

* * *

shared roguish glances that did not help calm down the Death Eaters at all even though they were practically defenseless as far as their Lord knew. Well, Caligo wasn't but you just had to stay behind and away from his fangs and hands it seemed. You could still see a little of Bella's blood on his lips that had stained the gag securing his mouth shut.

How three people that still seemed to be kids still could do so much and have so much power was past them. Well, considering Potter was sixteen and the oldest, they were still kids. Goyle seemed to be terrified of a teenaged girl that was less than five feet in height.

* * *

Said midget was glaring at everyone in her sight. Even Danny and Harry weren't spared. 'What did we do?' Danny whined in her mind.

'You are here.'

'Like we wanted to be forced to go to some meeting where Voldemort will attempt to brainwash us… Good lordy, he really is desperate, isn't he?'

'That's what I'm worried about… Little Malfoy said we would join the Dark Lord whether we wanted to or not…what did he mean by that?'

'Err…Harry said because he wanted to scare us into submission.'

'I doubt that. Do you even know what submission means, by the way?'

'No…'

'Harry thinks Malfoy Jr. is trying to scare us into obedience.'

'Which means…?'

'I give up.'

* * *

Voldemort's captives were shoved into what seemed to be a throne room. Luckily, it seemed that only the Inner Circle was there…or was that a bad thing?

They were shoved on the ground and their ankles were secured to the ground by chains that appeared out of it…somehow. Danny, Serenity, and Harry vowed to never underestimate the weirdness of magic again…ever.

Serenity leaned against Danny slightly. Harry was a little disturbed by the fact that the Dark Lady seemed to find those two cute. 'Creepy, creepy, creepy!' became a mantra in his mind.

Voldemort stood up from the throne—so tacky these days—and addressed him most loyal minions. Harry flinched as his scar gave a burst of pain. 'Did he hear me say that…?'

Harry almost jolted when he heard Voldemort respond, 'Yes, Potter. I did hear that little thought of yours.'

'The voices! The voices I'm finally going insane!'

Voldemort stared at him funnily and continued where he left.

* * *

Ren probably would have burst out laughing if she wasn't silenced when Danny stated, 'Harry's hearing voices again…'

'Maybe Voldemort has a basilisk that's hiding in the plumbing like at Hoggity Hogwarts.'

'That would actually be really gross if you think about it…'

Serenity's nose wrinkled at that thought. 'Ew… Thanks, I didn't need to think about that.'

Danny had managed to make his head a three-way phone when Ren heard **Harry's** chime in, 'Danny, stop disturbing Ren.'

'I'm hearing voices now, great.'

'Join the club, we got jackets.' How those two do that mentally was past her. All three felt a not-so-slight stinging sensation as Voldemort angrily glared at them. They were shaking with silent laughter and must have been distracting his minions—another sting—and therefore disrupting his meeting.

* * *

The Dark Lord glared as three pair of innocent, vividly colored eyes stared backed with false innocence. The look on his pale face told them that he knew how "innocent" they _really_ were.

"As I was saying," he glared at his prisoners again for good measures before continuing, "We have a few special _guests_."

Harry and Ren chose that moment to mock him by the look on their faces. Danny had closed his eyes and was shaking with laughter again. Voldemort sent stinging hexes at them again.

They quit the innocent routine and outright glared at the smug Dark Lord. 'You got yourself into this, dude, and so don't take your anger out on us.'

"Stay out of my head, brat," he snarled at the vampire. 'Why?'

Voldemort scowled before sending a very nasty curse at the obnoxious teen. 'Watch where you're aiming that thing, you skitzo!'

"Frankly, the obnoxious brats are the Nundu leaders Caligo, Phoebus, and Levis AKA Harry Potter."

The youngest ones glared at him as many gave small gasps at that. 'We're rubber, you're glue whatever you say sticks back to you!' Harry and Danny declared in the Dark Lord's mind. 'Will you stay out of my head if I take off the gag and silencing charm?' he wearily said. He wanted to keep what was left of his sanity, and if he had to suffer, than so did everyone else. Both nodded their heads. "What did you..? Hey! I can talk!"

* * *

"And to think you're the smart one," Potter drawled.

"And to think you're the self-proclaimed sane one," Serenity drawled back.

"You're scared of birds except for Hedwig, scared of butterflies since one supposedly tried to eat you when you were six, and you have this strong hatred of quills. And to top it all off, you're a bloody bird animagus!"

"Scary…" she muttered under her breath. Voldemort just stared at them, immediately regretting that. "Stop making fun of Renny."

"Says he who is scared of house elves."

"Those things are creepy! They just like stare at you and stuff and look funny… It's like they're planning on eating you!"

"You're six, one and a bleeding vampire hybrid, buck up!"

"I fell on my head! What's your excuse?"

"I'm friends with you, so take that!" Harry blew a raspberry at the vampire. Voldemort sent a stinging hex at the two. "Shut up or I'll make you again."

Both of their mouths closed, for now. Voldemort glared at the one final time before he said rather loudly, "Severus, bring the potion!"

* * *

Voldemort did not like the way that the three tilted their heads and stared at the potion master who was carefully carrying the large cauldron.

Voldemort pointed his wand at his future heir, right-hand, and advisor (hell, maybe future daughter-in-law). The three had started to say. "Don't drop it! Don't drop it! We said don't drop it, stupid!" Severus seemed very distracted and almost dropped it, hence them calling him stupid.

All three ducked down at the hexes cast at them by the irked Dark Lord. Most of the hexes were illegal, dark, and would hurt quite a bit. "We didn't do it!"

"…just give me the damn potion Severus before I accidentally kill one of our…guests and your efforts to brew it become in vain."

"Drama king," Harry muttered under his breath. "Care to repeat that, Potter?" Dawn calmly said. "If you want me to. He is a drama king so neh."

The Dark Lady glared at the cheeky, smirking boy and muttered some not-so-nice things. Danny's ears perked up and showed all of their semi-pointed glory. "There are semi-innocent ears present, lady! I did not near to hear that and this is coming from someone who spent two years on the streets."

Serenity elbowed him and made the taller boy hit the smaller one. "Ow…"

She shot both oh them looks that made them whimper. The Death Eaters now knew who was in control of the Nundus… The other two seemed to be wrapped around the girl's finger and were completely scared of her.

Voldemort patiently waited for those three to get whatever little random thoughts that popped into their heads to let out. "Are you done blurting out your thoughts yet?"

"For now…"

"Try keeping it that way."

The looks on their faces told everyone that Voldemort shouldn't count on it. Voldemort once again stood up and put the majority of the potion in a shallow bowl that had a large surface area. He pulled out a dagger and approached the three bound teens who were watching him with now fearful eyes. They were staring at the shining dagger. The shallow bowl slowly levitated before him until the point it was the only thing standing in the way of Voldie and Danny.

The bowl was right under his shackled hands. Danny realized pretty quickly that something was going on and it involved him by the way he struggled to get away. Chains appeared out of the floor once again and held the struggling vampire down to the point he couldn't move.

Tom Riddle grabbed his hands and simply cut a small slash on his finger so drops of dark, silvery-red blood dripped into the potion. Most of the Death Eater's were staring at the oddity of the boy's blood. It was much darker and had an odd silverly sheen that shouldn't be possible for a vampire. The boy hissed and bared his fangs in retailiation.

The potion turned pitch black as shadowy words erupted from it and proved that it indeed was an Ancestry Potion. The chains securing the vampire disappeared except the ones on his ankles and wrists. He scuttled by his friends and sucked on his bleeding finger in an attempt to stop the bleeding. All three of them were staring at the words forming.

Ancestry Potions worked in the oddest ways. They would start at the oldest ancestor on the father's side, and then go down to the person's who blood was in it.

Eyes widened in shock as the words Salazar Slytherin made themselves clear. Voldemort was looking particularly smug at the moment and would keep glancing at the horrified vampire.

The last three names were: Tom Marvolo Riddle, Dawn Lamia-Riddle and Disaster Dante Riddle…

Voldemort smirked and glanced at his thunderstruck heir. "Hello, **son**."

"Howdy," was the sarcastic reply.

"Harry, are you aware that you're starting to resemble a fish, right…?"

"Danny, my brain just exploded so please shut up or else the press will be getting quite a few of your antics when you were pissed."

"…wouldn't you be dead then? You **seem** alive…"

Harry glared at him before saying, "Danny, how would you feel if you just found out that your best mate's father was my parents' murderer?"

"Technically, you mum made him blow up."

"Dumbass. Do you even know what technically means anyways?"

"No."

Voldemort just stared as his son and Potter bickered over the dumbest things.

Serenity was still staring at Danny's family tree. "…who the hell names their daughter **Merope**? Is that even a name?"

"Thanks make fun of my bloody _grandmothe_r, why don't cha…"

"Anytime." Serenity just leaned her head against his shoulder in the little condolence she could give while tied-up.

Danny was glaring at his parents as Harry happily joined. Ren had managed to fall asleep…somehow. She and Danny shared this freak ability of being able to fall asleep in almost any situation.

"Did she fall asleep again? What is with you two and falling asleep at the weirdest times?"

"You're just jealous."

"Of what? The ability of falling asleep in the absolute times?"

"When have I done that?"

"How many times have you've been in the principle's office throughout your short school career for falling asleep in class?"

"Sixty-five."

"You kept count?"

"Had nothing better to do. Heaven forbids me from doing something dull like doing _homework_."

Voldemort—a brilliant student himself—was shocked to see his _son's_ attitude about school.

* * *

He ended the potion's affect and ended the meeting. Potter and Disaster were still bickering and his son's girlfriend was still asleep. He flicked his wand and used a more _creative_ silencing spell. Their mouths were temporarily cemented shut.

They glared as chains secured their legs firmly to the ground. He had the civility to unbind their arms though. Little Serenity was left as she was because she didn't seem to be waking up soon.

Danny wrapped his arms around Serenity and pulled the blonde between him and Harry. "Back you evil cheese butterflies! Back!" she slurred in her sleep.

Harry raised an eyebrow. Danny shrugged his shoulders. He carefully took the rope of her wrists, but Voldemort just let him be, for now.

* * *

His chin was forcibly grabbed as he was forced to look into his _father's_ red eyes. A deep growl came from the back of Danny's throat as his eyes flashed black with red pupils. His mother's eyes widened in shock at the color. Voldemort smirked at his attempt of intimidation.

"Really now, trying to intimidate me? That's not going to happen, **son**." Danny continued to glare. Harry was staring in shock. His poor brain was about to explode…

Voldemort stared at the Boy-Who-Lived and stunned him. Danny's eyes widened, but were soon glaring at the man before him again.

"Is that any way to treat your parents?" Voldemort said in a patronizing tone. "It be such a shame if your little friend or girlfriend were to suffer a terrible accident, wouldn't it, Disaster?"

Danny growled again as his eyes flashed red in a way that was out of his control. A light blush covered his cheeks when the Dark Lord assumed Ren was his girlfriend. He wanted her to be, and it seemed like they were on the path to that. He just wasn't sure if it was…official. His small vocabulary couldn't find the right word.

"You wouldn't like that, would you, son?" Voldemort said with a smirk. Danny shook his head furiously, which wasn't a very smart thing to do, but hey, it's Danny we're talking about here. "Then you will be a good little boy and listen to your mother and I, or **else**."

Voldemort undid the Silencing Spell as his son blinked confusedly a few times before he said in honest-to-god-confusion, "…or else what?"

"Are you serious?"

"Depends, are you saying that I'm acting serious or is my name serious? Yes to the first one, no to the second."

"Or else your friends will be hurt, are you daft?"

"Probably."

The Dark Lady smiled and placed a kiss on her husband's lips. Danny was disgusted. The look on his face gave it right away. Voldemort saw the look on his face and deepened the kiss.

"Hello, innocent mind present who does not need to see this!"

* * *

Dawn realized what the Dark Lord was doing and pulled away from him as she lightly smacked him on the shoulder. "You did that because you knew it was disgusting him!" she hissed in his ear.

Voldemort smirked as his son was holding his girlfriend's sleeping form. Disaster seemed to adore her…

Honey eyes fluttered open. "What the… And to think I was convincing myself I was in the middle of a terrible nightmare…"

* * *

Danny snorted and pulled the girl closer to him. She shrieked when chains popped out and held her legs still. Serenity gripped Danny's neck tightly. "I do need to breathe, Vixie; believe it or not." Serenity slapped Danny across the face then gently wrapped her thin arms around his neck.

"I almost forgot how clingy you get…"

"I'm not clingy!"

"What are you doing right now?"

"Wrapping my arms around my boyfriend's neck—who might I add that I haven't seen in four frigging months?"

Danny blushed and kissed her on the cheek. "That doesn't mean you can use me as a human jungle gym."

"Yes, it does."

Danny smirked in a way that was almost identical to the Dark Lord if you were observant enough as he tickled the smug veela.

"D-Danny!" she managed to gasp out between her shrieks of laughter. She was kind of tied down onto his lap, so she couldn't get away. "S-stop it!"

"Oh fine…" Danny muttered as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Pillow…" she muttered before falling back asleep peacefully.

* * *

The Dark Lord and Lady exchanged looks as the Dark Lord calmly sent a sleeping charm at their son. He levitated all three teens as they left the throne room.

"That went better than I expected it would…" he muttered as he glanced at the sleeping vampire.

* * *

Crappy ending, I know. I didn't want to make the chapter longer though cause I ran out of ideas!

REveiw! Please? With a cherry on top?


	34. Temporary Mind Control

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own Danny, Ren, Dottie, and the Dark Lady I also own a virus. I hate being sick...

"Talk"

'think'

I missed three days of school. No wonder this was out so fast... I have no idea where the bloody hell this came from for les record... I hate viruses, being sick, and make-up work. Bleh... I'm actually supposed to be doing four days worth of homework right now, but I was nice enough to do this really quick so I apologize if there's a few more mistakes than normal.

**

* * *

**

_Ch. 34_

**_Temporary Mind Control_**

Danny awoke to small hands shaking him awake. Creepy eyes stared at him with adoration. "Master sent Dottie to wake up Young Master. Wake up, Young Master!"

Danny opened up his left eye halfway to see a house elf staring at him. "Gah!" he shouted as he fell off the top of the bunk bed.

Serenity poked her head in and walked right out. Harry blearily opened his eyes to see the strange sight of a spazzing house elf scurrying around Danny and Danny on the ground terrified.

"Dottie must get Young Master ready for the day!" The hyperactive house elf jumped to one of the wardrobes and started to pull random articles of clothing out and seemed to examine them until a silver button-up shirt and a pair of black dress pants hit Danny on the head.

"Er…Dottie, right? Danny here had a bad experience with a house elf that was traumatized by her Master letting her go for no reason… He is slightly scared of house elves and I'm pretty sure you're terrifying him."

Dottie's eyes grew big as she fretted over the poor vampire. "Dottie didn't mean to frighten Young Master! Bad, Dottie, bad!" She hit her head against the wall.

Danny just stared and squeaked out, "I'm just going to take a shower…" He ran out of the room quickly. Serenity blinked as Danny ran right by her and into the bathroom. 'The house elf must have scared him…' Said house elf opened the door when the shower started and placed clothes inside.

With a snap of her knobby fingers, the table filled with food. "Is Voldemort giving us a hint or something…? Because I've seen this much food at the Head Table before at Hogwarts and we're three teenagers…" Harry said as he rubbed his eyes. Serenity could tell that she wasn't the only one who was expected to wear clothes for a pureblood by the way Harry was shirtless and wearing a pair of dress pants.

"You can tell he's planning on long-term—what he called us again…oh right—guests." The only thing she could find that was actually her clothing was a few pairs of jeans. That was much better than nothing though because she didn't even know how to walk in a dress. Yes, she has never worn a skirt or dress before. Like an orphan girl wears lots and lots of dresses...

Harry snatched a piece of toast and absentmindedly nibbled on it. A goblet full of blood was sitting in the middle that was obviously meant for Danny. Of course Voldemort wasn't going to kill his new-found son.

"Is it just me…or does this taste a little…off?" Harry randomly asked. Ren bit into a piece of toast and shrugged. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that everything didn't taste quite right. 'I must just be catching a cold… Voldie didn't go through all this trouble to get us here just to poison us, right?' Harry hoped so anyways…

* * *

Danny emerged from the bathroom looking very different. The elf had jumped on his shoulders and yanked his shaggy hair back into a neat ponytail. The "proper" clothes made Danny look like any pureblood but without a bloody robe…and most purebloods didn't have red and blonde streaks in their hair. 

Danny gave an irritated sigh as he cautiously grabbed the goblet and sniffed it. His eyes widened as he grabbed something else. "Guys, the foods spiked with…something. I don't know what it is and it isn't poison."

Harry and Serenity both paled. "Too late for us then... I told you so, Ren." Harry muttered. Serenity stuck her tongue, despite the situation. Danny hurriedly put the goblet down.

Dottie glared at the vampire and shouted at him, "Master said Young Master must take his potion!" She snapped her fingers and the goblet was in her hands as she approached Danny unhappily. "What is it?" Danny demanded.

"It is Calming potion, Young Master."

'Well, that explains why Ren issn't so hyper like she usually is in the mornings…' Danny gave a low growl under his breath but tilted the spiked blood into his mouth. He made a face at the taste. The house elf bowed and left the room with a crack. Danny once again proved that he had no commonsense by the way he just deliberately drank an unknown potion and a lot of it…

Harry cuffed him on the head. "You are aware that the elf was probably lying and you just willing drank some unknown potion, right?"

All three of their eyes glazed over before Danny could defend himself. That was no calming potion they were force-fed… Well, if it was, then there was a bit more than that.

Harry and Serenity stood up almost mechanically as Danny just stood there before blinking and sitting down calmly.

Fifteen minutes later, both of them emerged. Harry was now wearing black pants with an emerald shirt. A dark brown robe had been thrown over that. Anyone who knew him would know something was up because Harry only wore robes when he had to and hated dressing up. His black hair was slicked back into a ponytail with his scar standing out. His glasses had been put away in favor of contacts.

Serenity was donned in a simply sleeveless bronze gown and considering she shouldn't even know how to put a skirt on, the fact that she was wearing a frigging gown should be sending warning bells in people's heads right now. Her long hair was pulled into a neat bun.

Both elegantly sat next to Danny as the vampire calmly wrapped an arm around the veela.

* * *

Voldemort smugly entered the room; staring at the three very happily. 'Too bad these potions doesn't last all that long…' he thought to himself. He could get use to this. 

"Good morning, Father," Dante said in a cool, respectful tone that the vampire had never used before. "Good morning, sir," the other two echoed in the same tone.

Voldemort smirked. 'I just have to wait a month or so until they will be like this permanently… I can hardly wait.'

"Are you okay, Father?" Voldemort realized that the potions he force-fed them worked a little **too** well by the sincere concern in his son's glazed eyes. He really did look lovely in silver…it brought this odd silver sheen in his blue orbs, or it could just be an affect of all the potions running through his veins at the moment.

"I am fine, Dante. There is no need to worry."

"Sorry, Father."

"It's okay, son."

Voldemort realized that it was going to take some getting used to seeing those three dressed as proper aristocrats. True, they were probably going to be intensely paranoid after this, but he was pretty sure it was worth it. He needed the trio to get used to their new lifestyle anyways and there was no way that they were going to do it without quite a bit of arm bending on his part.

'I should probably find out just what Serenity is… She's probably part muggle, but I can deal with that for she seems to be able to control the imp known as my son and has the brains that he severely lacks. It's rumored that mages weren't fully human either…'

"Sir? Are you sure you're feeling okay? You keep spacing out, sir."

Voldemort snapped out of his daze to see all three of them staring at him with worry. Potter had been the one to speak out. 'Good Merlin, who knew that they could even pull off respect…?'

"Yes, I'm fine, Potter. I am just a little tired."

"Just making sure, sir."

Yes, he could **definitely** get used to this.

"Yes, I'm sure you were." Salazar help him, he had no idea what to do! "Dante," he started as his son's head snapped so there was eye contact, "your mother and I want to have lunch with you at one, okay."

"Yes, Father."

Ah, one saying he would never get sick of hearing from the boy's lips… Sure, Voldemort knew that the adoration, sincerity, and trust in his son's eyes was faux, but…it was a…change…from the constant harshness in the boy's normally cold, yet mischievous eyes. He had finally given up on convincing himself that he didn't care that his son hated him. He cared, and he hated himself for it. His son didn't give a crap about him; in fact, Voldemort was willing to bet he was going to regret this when it was all over because Severus couldn't add the effect of making them forget all that happened due to there was a chance that they could suffer brain damage. Good Merlin, Disaster was going to kill him or Potter might since he was supposedly the only one who could.

'I wonder if there's a way to make it safe to drug them for the next month and a half or so, so I won't have to deal with them plotting my demise for drugging them… Their initiation will probably be on his sixteenth birthday for irony's sake. It will be the perfect birthday present for him anyways when I'm through with them.'

"Sir…?"

"Father?"

"Sir?"

"Sir?"

"Father?"

Dante stood up and snapped his fingers in front of the Dark Lord's face. He jolted a little. "Are you sure you're okay, Father? You've been acting strange… If you say you're tired, maybe you should go back to bed or something because it **is** six A.M…" The vampire gave a small smile before sitting back on the couch.

Only he could manage to be cheeky while brainwashed temporarily into the perfect heir and son… "You do have a point. Aren't you normally asleep still?"

Serenity laid her head on his arm before softly saying, "Only when he has to feed, right love?" Dante smiled and carefully picked the petite girl up and placed her into his lap. "Aye…" They shared a sweet, gentle kiss.

Voldemort was pretty sure their little gang would be in shock and horror right now… Those two seemed to be the type that was so horrible significant others that they deserved each other… Not the sweet, gentle couple that was from a fairy tale that the potions were telling them they were. Actually, the Nundus would be gagging right now.

Maybe combining all those potions wasn't such a good idea after all. Too late now, there was enough in their systems to at least last for the day if not longer. His son definitely was going to be like that for a while until it wears off or he's given the antidote. Well, Tom thought so anyways. No one had actually tried to control a person with just potions before.

"…sir?" Potter asked with concern as he ignored the kissing teenagers next to him.

"Uh…I'll just be leaving now."

* * *

Harry blinked as his Lord left in a hurry. "Is he okay…?" Harry cautiously asked Dante and Serenity. His sister shrugged as she snuggled with his best friend. The Prince wrapped his arms around her with a small smile. 

"Father was acting a little strange, wasn't he?"

Serenity seemed to think for a few moments before softly saying, "I hope he's okay…"

Concern shined in blue eyes. For some reason, Harry didn't seem bothered by the fact that all of their eyes were extremely glassy. He didn't know that this was just an illusion after all.

* * *

Severus ran a hand threw his greasy hair with a sigh. The Dark Lord just made him brew a bunch of potions just so he could get an idea of what the Nundu leaders would be like once they were under his control. 'How someone can do that to their own son is past me…' he thought as he opened the door to see the three. 

He resisted the urge to double take at the three aristocratic looking teenagers. "My Prince?"

Caligo looked up at him with glazed blue eyes. "Yes, Snape?" was the impassive answer as all of their faces blanked at the same time. Okay…the potions positively worked. "Have you seen your father? I need to give him information about the Order."

"At six A.M.?" Serenity stated in a breezy voice as Severus realized how stupid his excuse was. They didn't need to know that he was only in here to see if the potions used to drug them to the point they are like different people.

"The old fool is known for holding meetings at outrageous times, miss."

Potter spoke up with a bit of… well Severus wasn't sure what that emotion was. "Is he still fretting over my "disappearance"?" he calmly asked. The book he was reading is put away wandlessly. Snape is momentarily distracted by the sight of a levitating book. He shakes his head to gain back his focus. "He's frantic. Granger and Weasley are both convinced that if you three hadn't gotten into a fight it would never happen, Potter."

Potter hissed a few things under his breath as a long snake drapes around his shoulders. He couldn't help but notice the heir staring at it warily. "Is something bothering you, my Prince?"

"He's scared of snakes," Potter and Serenity answered for him. The veela soothingly kissed the boy's cheek.

"Er… I must be on my way now." Severus quickly bowed and left the room in a hurry. The Order Meeting was actually now and the Dark Lord and instructed him to twist some truths to make the Order frantic.

He ran to the floo room and left for Hogwarts. They had to move when they realized that they never got permission from Potter to use Black's old place. Severus severely doubted that they were going to get it anytime soon…

* * *

"Albus!" he shouted. 

Heads turned as a disgruntled Severus Snape burst into the Headmaster's office.

The potion master caught his breath as he stated, "Voldemort has the Nundu leaders. Caligo **is** Disaster Dante Riddle. Voldemort forced me to brew many potions so he could temporarily brainwash them to get them "used to their new lifestyle" I believe he said."

This little statement caused chaos throughout the room. Dumbledore shot sparks into the air to get everyone's attention. "Silence!" he shouted. Now _that_ got everyone's attention.

"Do we know this for sure?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "The Dark Lord dragged all three of them down to an Inner Circle meeting. Of course, they did everything they could while tied-up to disrupt the meeting. He used an Ancestry Potion on Caligo, or well Riddle, and proved that he and the Dark Lady are his parents… It was actually slightly humorous when the Dark Lord decided to freak the poor kid out and rubbed it in his face. Caligo did a very good muggle, American cowboy imitation. Finding out he was the Dark Heir only shut him up for five minutes before all three of them starting cracking wise comments again."

Bill Weasley raised an eyebrow. "Didn't they get cursed for that?"

"The only ones that they weren't able to dodge were stinging hexes."

Mad-Eye looked thoughtful before asking, "What were they force-fed?"

Severus closed his eyes before saying, "I don't even know… A lot of them were potions I have never heard of and was just instructed to brew them. I managed to get the Dark Lord to lay off on some of them with the excuse they might combine badly and cause brain damage."

Someone spoke out with the question on everyone's mind. "How are the potions affecting them?"

Severus took a deep breath, "They managed to reduce rowdy, independent Phoebus into a soft-spoken girl deeply in love with the heir. Yes love. Caligo is the perfect son and heir. Quiet, intelligent, and adoring… Levis, well I don't know what is up with him because he just hasn't been quite as smart mouthed. He always seemed to be calmer than the other two though. He was probably a Slytherin if he went to Hogwarts. I have no idea what Voldemort is planning on turning him into… I'm pretty sure half of what is running through their veins as we speak is Calming Potions though."

Albus seemed concerned by this—surprise, surprise—when a knocking was heard at the door. "Ah… It seems our newest members have arrived. The Nundus have an obvious advantage that we can easily fix. They are all extremely young and it has become apparent that the next generation is going to be involved with this war. Please welcome Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Ron Weasley. Molly, please don't kill me."

The three Gryffindors blinked in confusion. "Sir…?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore didn't tell them why they were there. "You three are probably wondering why you are here. You have been selected to join the Order of the Phoenix. Welcome."

Hermione was in a state of shock; she was finally a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Now she could help find Harry...

* * *

Serenity smiled happily as she held her boyfriend close. Her brother was on her other side with his nose in a book—big surprise there. She was so grateful that her Lord took them away from that place. Well, it was in the past now and she was ready for her future as the Dark Lord's advisor. 

"Dante…" she whispered in his ear. Sapphire eyes looked down at her. "Yes, love?" he said. The lanky vampire cradled her close to him as Harry ignored them. She gave a small smile before saying, "Got your nose!" She grabbed his nose with a laugh.

Harry stared at her as Dante blinked a few times. "You just had to do that, didn't you?"

She gave a small nod as she clung to the Prince's neck. "I do need to breathe, darling," he amusedly said. She lightly whapped him on the shoulder for his cheek and then kissed him on the cheek.

"You two are so cute, it's disgusting," Harry stated as he ducked the large, pale hand trying to cuff him.

"Brother, love, behave."

"Sorry, Serenity," the guilty boys muttered at the same time. "You two are acting like some filthy commoner or something like that."

Both looked guilty and embarrassed.

Serenity rolled her eyes as she leaned her head on Danny's chest. "I worry about you two…"

Harry draped an arm around her shoulders as he stated, "You always say that. Dante, don't you have to meet your parents soon…?"

"Trying to kick me out, are you?" Dante said with a teasing glare. "No, I would never try to kick out my best mate."

"Right. I have…" he trailed off and stared at the Dark Mark shaped clock—the collector's edition—before saying, "I have forty-five minutes. Anyways-." Soft lips pressed against his and stopped his comment mid-way. His hand was on the small of her back as they continued to kiss.

Harry rolled his eyes and got up to get a different book. "Hm…" He grabbed one on the Dark Arts. His best mate and sister were once again making out so he decided that he was just going to sit on the floor away from the couch. They were going to roll off any second now…

Harry heard a loud thump and saw Dante rubbing his head on the floor with Serenity looking down at him in shock. "Oops… Sorry!"

Dante rolled his eyes and pulled the girl from the couch. "That hurt." Serenity innocently looked at him as she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. "C-can't breathe!" he choked out.

He scowled at the smirking blonde as he gripped her tightly. "I got you…" he teased. Serenity rolled her eyes as he picked her up bridal style. He threw her on a chair. "I'm wearing a dress you know."

"I noticed."

A knock on the door stopped their argument to Harry's relief. "Yes?" Dante coolly called out. Draco Malfoy entered the room with a deep bow. "The Dark Lord and Lady wanted to see you a little early, my Prince."

"Wait a second…" He picked the amused female blonde up and managed to snag a kiss before following the male blonde out of the room with a subtle wave goodbye to his friends.

* * *

The Dark Lord and Lady were patiently waiting for the arrival of their son. "Did the potions work?" Dawn randomly asked. 

"As far as I can tell," he replied. A younger voice curiously asked, "What potions?"

Dante was calmly standing in the doorway. "Nothing that concerns you, son."

"Yes, father." The teenager walked into the room with the elegance that only a vampire could possess, or a dancer, but I doubt he's that for some reason.

"How are you, Mother?"

The Dark Lady jolted out of the respectful tone that came out of **his** mouth. Yesterday, he was glaring at her like he wanted her to drop dead—which she technically already was. Today, he was asking her how she was. 'Good Lord, those potions work a little _too_ well…'

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Fine. Why is everyone spacing out today, no offense? And while I'm at it… Father, are you feeling better now? You didn't seem…with it…earlier today."

Voldemort's mind whirled as he tried to think of a decent excuse. "There was a raid last night. I'm fine now; I just didn't get enough sleep." He shot his wife a look that said, "Right?"

"Yes, there was a raid."

To their relief, he bought it. Maybe it was a good thing he wasn't the brightest apple in the barrel… "Oh… You could've just said something, Father. I was worried."

"It slipped my mind."

Dante tilted his head to the side as they felt glossy blue eyes on them. "If you say so, Father."

He wasn't as convinced as they thought. Hopefully, the potions will make him keep his mouth shut though. It did.

"Did you need me for something?" was his slightly random attempt at a conversation changer.

"Aw, yes. I have set the date for your initiation as my heir." Blue eyes widened in happiness even though come tomorrow, the boy was going to be a nervous wreck because of this. "When?" he excitedly asked.

"You, Potter, and Serenity will be initiated and marked on your sixteenth birthday."

A smile broke out on Dante's face. If potions weren't addling his brains to make him think he was their loyal, respectful, pureblooded son and the situation was different the boy would probably be jumping up in the air like a kangaroo.

* * *

Voldemort was having a peaceful lunch with his wife and son when his son suddenly blinked a few times in confusion as his eyes sharpened. "Where am I? Why are you here? What the bloody hell is going on here?" Blue eyes glared into his with a fierce anger after the memories from the first half of the day rushed into him. 

Voldemort snatched the boy's cup and sniffed it delicately and resisted the urge to slap himself on the forehead. Some bonehead had spiked Dante's drink with the antidote…they were supposed to put in more of the potions.

"What did you do?"

Voldemort smirked up at the infuriated teenager. "All I did was have your breakfast spiked with various potions that would make you behave." He calmly pointed his wand at the boy and forced him down in the chair. A vial appeared in his hand as he approached the wide-eyed boy. "Calm down, shut up, or I **will **shove this down your throat and fiddle with your mind again."

The boy seemed to shrink with a whimper. His eyes were still spitting fire though. A small pout formed on his thin lips. Odd sight actually…

You could safely say that if you looked into his mind, you would be scarred for life by his language. Good Lord, he was pissed.

"You're just going to slouch there and pout the whole time, aren't you?" Dawn calmly asked. Danny glared. "I'm brooding. You're ruining my teen angsting. Shut up." The older vampire glared at her defiant son who started to "brood" again. To their annoyance, he managed to slouch even more.

"Apologize," Voldemort snarled.

Danny just stared at him that told the Dark Lord that there was no way he was going to do that willingly. "You will apologize to your mother for being so rude or else I'll shove the potion mixture down your throat and _then _you'll apologize."

Danny sneered at the Dark Lord before barely muttering, "Sorry, _Mother_." All you had to do was hear him say it to know that he was rolling his eyes. She reached over the table and raised his chin so she could see his blue eyes. "I don't like that tone, young man."

"And I don't like you trying to patronize poor, neglected me."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow and said, "Do you even know what patronize means?"

"…maybe."

"You really shouldn't use words you don't know the meanings to because you're making a fool out of yourself."

Blue eyes just stared at him disbelieving. "Like that's anything new. I have making a fool out of myself down to a frigging art and damn proud."

"Language," the Dark Lady scolded. "What are you going to do, **Mother**? Wash my mouth out with soap? Soap actually doesn't taste as bad as people make it sound…"

"Please spare our sanity and keep your odder thoughts to yourself, son."

Danny rolled his eyes at the Dark Lord. "My thoughts are not odd. _I_ am perfectly normal, it's the **rest** of the plane that's messed up."

Dawn's shoulders shook with silent laughter as Tom just gaped at his fifteen-year-old son. "Where do you get this stuff?" he grounded out as his eye gave a twitch.

"I watch too much television, have an attention span of a worm, starting drinking at fourteen; do I really need to go farther on this?"

"Who gave a fourteen-year-old alcohol?"

"Who said someone gave it to me? I st-borrowed it without permission and conveniently forget to return it. Seriously though, a raid? Is that the best excuse you could come up with? I may be as dumb as a rock, but I'm not **that** stupid."

Voldemort's remaining patience snapped as he bound the smirking teenager to his chair and popped open the vial. Dawn rolled her eyes as she delicately wiped her mouth dry.

"I told you to be a good little son, but did you listen?"

"Nope!" was the cheery response even though the kid knew what was about to happen to him, hopefully anyways.

Tom ignored the cheek and paid more attention to shoving the potion down the smug boy's throat. The ropes disappeared as he vaguely heard his "darling" son mutter, "You could've at least made it not taste so nasty…" Voldemort watched with amusement as his son's eyes glazed over.

Respectful, glazed blue eyes met his. "Father…is something wrong?"

"No, everything's perfect, my son."

"Okay, Father."

"Go run along now, your little friends are probably waiting for you."

"Yes, sir." The vampire hybrid stood up and calmly walked away towards "his" room.

"How can someone be so annoying?" the Dark Lord asked no one in particular as his oh-so-sweet wife finally made her stifled laughter oral.

* * *

Voldemort made the mistake of letting someone walk through the manor freely. 

Dante had never actually looked around the manor. Harry, Serenity, and he were normally locked in a few rooms for their safety. His father didn't want anyone to attack him or his friends. 'Just this once won't hurt anyone right? I'll be very careful.'

He heard a sudden crash and took off to their rooms. 'Actually, maybe I won't…that didn't sound too good. I didn't know we had a front door…'

He stared at the door that led to the grounds by his rooms before he entered the rooms. "Did you know there was a door that led outside by here?" he randomly asked.

His girlfriend and best mate stared at him. "Mate, where did that come from?" Harry said with concern in his voice. "I was walking back and I saw a door."

"Okay then…" Serenity said before she wrapped her small arms around his waist. Dante smiled and swept the girl off her feet and into his arms.

"What did our Lord want?" Harry calmly asked as he looked up from his book. "Oh, we get initiated and marked on my sixteenth birthday."

Serenity gave a small pout as Dante sat them down in a chair. "We have to wait a month and a week though…"

Harry and Dante stared at her before simultaneously saying, "Did you just whine?"

"No."

Dante rolled his eyes before holding his lovely girlfriend closer to him. "How about you keep telling yourself that, love?"

She mockingly glared at him as she closed her eyes peacefully. How she did that, no one knows.

Dante blinked a few times before looking down to see a sleeping veela using him as a pillow. It was only one thirty and she fell asleep.

"Harry, can you toss me an Arithmancy book?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow before using his small gift in wandless magic—one of the perks of being a mage and a wizard—and made a book levitate to the young heir. "Please, don't do that, Harry."

"Sorry, Dante."

* * *

Draco turned around to see a rather irked Ginny tapping his shoulder. "Can I help you?" he calmly asked as his eyes swept for others. "No one else is here, Draco. I swiped...uh…I swiped someone's magical map." She couldn't bring herself to say Harry's name. 

"Okay then. What do you need, Ginny? You seem a little peeved…" Draco said as he cast a nifty Silencing Barrier he picked up from Harry.

His hot-headed friend glared at him before saying, "I know Harry is Occultus Levis, I know Shadow is Caligo, I know you are somehow involved and know this also, and I know you know where Harry is."

"How do you know all this?" Draco said as he started towards the Room of Requirement. "Professor Lupin caught some things off, I caught some things, we combined our observations, figured it out, and we confronted him, well them."

"You confronted someone who you were expecting to be Occultus Levis with his partner-in-crime nearby?"

"That's what one of them said…"

"Probably Potter."

"Good point… "Vampy" doesn't appear to be that smart…"

"He isn't. Just…trust me on that."

They entered the room as Draco cast a few wards. He had been spending way too much time around Harry Potter…

Ginny had walked right into a trap… Draco had overheard the Prince muttering something under his breath as a door had appeared. His Lord's son had found a loophole through Hogwart's doors and wards…

Draco whirled around and stunned the redhead. "Sorry, Gin…" he muttered as he went into the door that magically appeared to his Lord's manor. He placed his friend down on the floor and placed an invisibility spell on her.

He jogged to the Dark Lord's library and knocked firmly rapped on the door twice. "Yes?"

He opened the door and bowed. "My Lord, Ginerva Weasley had somehow figured out who the Nundus really were with the help of Professor Remus Lupin. The Prince and Potter knew they knew but she figured out that I knew where he was…"

"Did you bring her here yet?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Hm…"

* * *

It was ten at night when Harry and Serenity suddenly had migraines. "What the hell?" she muttered. Her eyes focused and cleared. The potion had worn off for the two of them. 

"I second that statement," Harry muttered. A few seconds later, a rush of memories came into their brains. "Oh good lord…" Harry muttered.

Serenity was holding her head and staring at her body. "I'm in a dress. Good Lordy I'm in a dress." Well, it was actually in a night gown, but I really doubt that was on her mind.

Danny exited the bathroom and stared at them. "Is something wrong, love?"

Serenity and Harry stared at him before realization dawned on them—whatever they were drugged with hadn't worn off on him yet. "Danny…?" Harry said in disbelief at the aristocratic figure in front of them.

"What did you call me?"

"We lost him…" Serenity muttered as she edged away from confused, brainwashed Danny. "Are you two feeling okay?"

Concern was shining in his glassy eyes. "Yes, it's you we're worried about."

"…me?"

"Harry, shut up. He's bloody not himself. He'll probably run to the Dark Lord like the good little boy the drugs are making him," Serenity hissed to Harry.

"Never mind… I just got to go…over there."

Serenity was scooped up into his arms as she resisted the urge to blush. 'He must have gotten a larger dose than us…' she mused to herself. "What's wrong with Harry…?" he calmly asked. She didn't get a chance to answer because he had started to kiss her. 'Good Lord, how far does he think we went? Is he trying to _french_ me?'

Serenity pushed him away so she could breathe. "You are not the only who needs to breathe, deary," she whispered. The advantage of being forced to take Drama lessons…

"I know, love," Danny whispered back as he held her close. She could see Harry over his shoulder. She had just enough time to mouth, "Help me" before her lips were taken again by the drugged vampire.

She clung to his neck when she felt herself slipping off. Danny smirked before scooping her up again. 'Drugged or sober, Danny seems to like to pick me up for some reason.'

Serenity resisted the urge to poke him as she was carried to the couch and thrown on it. Danny slid next to her and pulled her close. A contented sigh came from the vampire as he wrapped an arm around her small waist.

An undignified yelp was heard as a flash of red hair was thrown into the room. Draco Malfoy came in with a smug look on his face. He gave Danny a piece of parchment and deeply bowed. "I'm sorry my Prince, but--."

"I understand, Draco," Danny replied with a drawl. Serenity wanted to slap herself for not seeing the similarities between father and son earlier… They looked the same and even shared a few personality traits.

"Ginny?" Harry uncertainty asked as he poked his head out of his hiding place—behind a chair. Harry glared at the youngest Malfoy that said, "What is wrong with him? What is she doing here?" He said the last part aloud.

"She's stunned, correct?" Danny calmly asked.

"She should be unconscious until tomorrow, my Prince."

"Okay…dismissed."

Draco bowed one final time and left the rooms. "Weird…" Harry barely muttered. "I'm going to take a quick shower then go to bed."

"Don't slip."

'Now that's the Danny I know.'

"I wasn't planning on it, Dante." Harry said as the unfamiliar name rolled off his tongue with a bit of difficulty.

"Good."

Harry grabbed a pair of boxers and flannel pants and went into the bathroom. 'I can't believe the Dark Lord locked four teenagers in four connected rooms…'

He turned the shower on and stepped in—only to jump out because he forgot to take his clothes off.

"…I think Harry forgot to take his clothes off again," Danny said.

Serenity was starting to get used to romantic, adoring Danny. "You shouldn't even be able to tell. Who was just thrown in here?"

"Ginerva Weasley."

"…okay." That was one of Harry's "friends" from Hogwarts… Or was she the actual friend?

Serenity curled into his arms. She had already gotten ready for bed while brainwashed and was wearing a nightgown. She had no idea how she knew how to get into a nightgown in the first place.

'Please be back to normal tomorrow, Danny…' was her last thought before she fell fast asleep.

* * *

Danny smiled as he cradled the sleeping girl in his arms. He blinked as another bed appeared into her room. "Okay then…" The heir placed the blonde onto the original bed and had the decency to put the annoying red head into the other. 

Danny gently placed a kiss on his girl's forehead and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face.

He was halfway to the bedroom he shared with Harry before a searing pain came over him and he fainted right there with a thud.

* * *

Five minutes later, alert blue eyes fluttered open to see a concerned Harry standing over him. 

"Ow… Maybe pissing off Voldie wasn't such a smart idea after all."

"What?"

"I know whatever potions we were force-fed worn off, bro."

"How do you know this? It took about thirty seconds for my memory to come back…"

"Daddy dearest was trying to drug me more but some useless minion of his accidentally spiked my drink with the antidote."

"But, but you were-!"

"I pissed him off to the point that he tied me to the chair and shoved more of the nasty potion combo down my throat."

"Oh… You really freaked Ren out. I think she seemed to like you drugged though."

Danny's mouth hung open in shock. "Great…" He stopped suddenly then looked away.

"Danny? Are you okay?"

Blue eyes stared at his. "How can you even talk to me still? My bloody father killed most of your family and attempted to kill you for years until now… It's mainly **my** fault that we're stuck here anyways…"

"It's about as much as my fault as it is yours. It's Ren that should be ticked at us."

"But-."

"Dude, it's not who your parents are, but who **you** are inside that matters." To prove his point, Harry poked Danny's chest where a slow, steady heart beat could be heard. "I will never get over the fact that it feels like your heart is about to stop, **Vampy**."

"Hey!" Danny said as he started to chase the smaller boy around the room. Harry expertly ducked under Danny's long legs and tripped the vampire with a thud. "You're going to make me wake up Vix and Weasley, Harry."

Harry chose that moment to trip over a chair and land on Danny. "What is Ginny doing here anyways?"

"She oh-so-intelligently confronted little Malfoy. He nabbed her and Daddy dearest threw her in here because she was asking about you."

"So she knows too much in a nut shell."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Glad your-no **we're** back, bro."

"I'll be checking for what I suggest we deem brainwashing potion tomorrow… I think my bastard of a father enjoyed today a little too much."

Harry groaned and ran his hand threw his wet hair. "Why does it matter anyways? You know he's up to something… The fact that he's confident enough that we'll be willing to accept the mark on a certain date… For all we know, he may just force the potion down our throats again so we're stuck serving him."

"Aren't you optimistic?"

"It comes in the contract."

"What contract?"

"THE contract."

Danny stared at him for a few moments. "And people say I'm the weird one…"

"Eh, don't worry about it mate."

"Did you just call yourself an it?"

"No!"

"Seemed like it…"

"Danny…"

"Yes, and if you grab my nose like brainwashed Ren did…"

"I'm not going to randomly grab your nose. I was going to tell you to shut up."

Ruffled blonde hair showed itself from the doorway. "Will you two shut up already? I'm trying to sleep," Serenity snapped finally.

"Sorry, Vix…" Danny muttered as Harry followed suit. Brown eyes brightened at the nickname. "You're you again!"

"You never know, I might just be fooling you to secretly drug ya while snogging. Harry is already a brainwashed zombie, right?"

Harry smirked before blanking his face and droning, "Yesssssssssss, massssssssssster…"

Ren gave a small laugh before throwing herself in Danny's arm. "Please tell me you were kidding."

"Of course we were. God, and they say **you're **the smart one…"

"It's not my fault you two are dumb."

"Hey!"

Serenity rolled her eyes before pecking her _sober_ boyfriend on the lips and her brotherish friend on the cheek to his amusement. "Bed you two, now."

"Yes master."

"You finally admitted it?"

Danny pretended to look wounded before saying, "What do you mean, my lady?"

"That I have complete and utter control over you two morons."

"Hey!" Those two were yelling hey at the same time a lot… Serenity rolled her eyes before shoving them into their bedroom. "Sleep, you oafs."

"What if we don't wanna?"

"Too bad."

Serenity shoved Harry onto the first bed because the bunk beds had suddenly become two separate beds. The house elf, Dottie, must have told her master about what happened this morning.

She gave Danny a look as the taller teen rolled his eyes and said, "Fine… Can I at least get out of these clothes?"

"Sure, just wait until I leave."

"Fine, shoo!"

"One second pleases," she said before kissing him a little deeper on the lips as Harry hid his head under the pillow. "Get a room," he muttered as Danny threw his discarded shirt at him.

She bid them goodnight as she skipped back to "her" room that she now shared with some random redhead that was her age. She couldn't remember who it was… Bleh, she was blonde. What did you expect?

It was midnight by the time all four occupants were sound asleep. Snoring could be heard from both rooms. Danny and Serenity snored, who would've seen that coming?

* * *

Whee... Is hyper yet cranky. Did you know tripping down the steps and landing on your butt hurts? (Random fact/declaration of the day) It really hurts when you have a bunch of books in your arms. Owie 


	35. I Feel Like a Show Dog

Disclaimer: I own Danny, Serenity, and the Dark Lady. Not Harry Potter

"Blah"

'Think/mental conversing'

**flashback**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 35**

**I Feel Like a Show Dog**

Ginny's eyes fluttered open to the sound of laughter and a loud thump. 'Where am I?' She smacked herself on the head as she remembered exactly **how** she got into this. 'Note to self: stop confronting people…'

"You alive?" a slightly familiar voice asked Ginny. The redhead sat straight up and saw that she was in a semi-luxurious room with another bed besides the one she was in, a bright and cheery fireplace, a wardrobe, her trunk(?!?), a couple chairs, and a certain petite blonde staring at her.

"Harry, Weasley is awake, but I think her brain died!" the girl hollered. A door opened and two shirtless boys walked in: Danny and…Harry! "Harry!" Ginny shouted as she threw herself at him—all of her previous feelings of anger and betrayal gone.

"He is right there, **Red**."

"Disaster Dante Riddle! Have you've been cheating on me?" the blond said in a joking tone. "No… It's just that…that you're both short and younger than me!" the vampire said as he played along.

"Oh wait, she and Harry are secretly making out in closets, aren't they?"

"Quite possibly."

Harry looked up from soothing the frazzled girl and glared at his best friends. "What did you say?"

Danny's lips twitched into a smirk as he said, "You heard us."

Ginny looked up curiously as Harry snapped, "Oh, go make-out."

Serenity shrugged as she jumped into the vampire's arms as they made out. Harry glared at them and said, "Not in front of me."

"But you told us to make out." Serenity innocently said. "I meant in a closet."

"I think Danny's too tall for that, aren't ya deary?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"It annoys you."

Ginny was gaping as all of her fear and nervousness disappeared at this odd exchange. Harry carefully led her into the main room. "Ginny, you need to stop confronting people. Not all people are nice and accepting like Dan and I."

"How did you-?"

"Long story…"

Food suddenly appeared on the table. Harry glared at it suspiciously before yelling, "Danny, stop making out with my sister and see if your bastard of a father is trying to drug us again!"

"Bastard of a father?"

"Even longer story…"

"I have time."

"You'll have to use some of that time waiting. You'll probably need to sit down."

Danny walked out with Serenity in his arms. The veela was clinging to his neck so she wouldn't fall off. He picked up a piece of toast and sniffed. "Smells alright… Why would Voldie drug an average witch into a mindless obedient…THINGS though? No offense to said witch. We have been doing our best to piss him off and there are definite advantages to having us on his side…like not having to deal with us pranking the hell out of his minions. She just knows too much and I guess he's too lazy to set up a different room or something."

"That was one of the smartest things I've ever heard you say!" Serenity exclaimed. Danny glared at her as he swung his darling veela over his shoulder. "Danny!" the girl whined as she banged her small fists against his bare back.

"Not letting you go until you apologize, Vix."

"I'm just going to assume that you forgot to clue me in one a few things, _again_."

"Yeah, but I'm still not going to stop carrying you over my shoulder until ya apologize."

"Soooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry." That was Serenity whining for sorry.

Danny swung the girl around so she was being carried around bridal style. "Why do you always insist on carrying me around?"

"Its fun and then I know you're not going to be randomly kidnapped again."

"Says he who got tricked and walked into a trap."

"It's Harry's fault! He's supposed to think for me when you're not around!" Danny grabbed a piece of bacon, sniffed it, and then broke it in two. You know someone's small or large when a guy can carry his girlfriend around with one arm. Ren snatched the other half for herself and nibbled on it.

"Good Ren. You and Harry are way too thin."

Harry gaped at him. "No! Not you too! Ginny, I hate you! You gave him ideas and he can kick my ass unlike yourself. Please go ahead and take offense as long as I don't get my ass kicked."

"Ass?"

"It's her fault!" Harry declared and pointed at the smug veela. "She corrupted me with her American slang-ish!"

"…her American slangish?" Danny asked with amusement.

"Don't do that, you sound too much like your darling father."

"…just what I've _always_ wanted, you've scarred me for life."

"What is so bad about sounding like me, **son**?"

"I'd rather not be hexed, personally so I ain't answering." Danny flipped his hair and rolled his eyes at the amused Dark Lord. Ginny hid behind Harry as Danny gripped Serenity a little tighter.

"Ain't, isn't a word, Dante."

Harry bit his tongue to keep a comment from letting loose. Voldemort had the advantage here and could pretty much do whatever the hell he wanted because they were his prisoners.

Ginny was peeking behind her friend and staring at the Dark Lord and the vampire. Ginny knew why he looked slightly familiar now… Danny was almost an exact replica of Tom. She fainted.

Harry looked behind him. "I think she figured it out…"

"Really?" father and son said at the same time to one's amusement and the other's disturbance. "Creepy…" Serenity muttered in the one who was disturbed ear. "Just kill me now…" he muttered back.

Danny glared at his father. "What do you want? Trying to brainwash us again?"

"No, creeped your mother out.

"What?" Danny was about to crack up at that. 'Must not show amusement…'

'That'll be the day.'

'Shut up, Harry.'

'That will also be the day.'

"Danny…can you put me down before my legs forget to work by your refusal of letting me walk?"

"Nope." The Dark Lord finally noticed that he was once again being ignored as his son plopped himself and his girlfriend onto a chair. "Got you." Serenity rolled her eyes as she whacked his face away gently. "There is more in life than making out."

"Meanie. You are aware that I do have you trapped on my lap, right?"

"Quite, considering my feet have barely touched the ground this morning. I also kind of noticed when you put a death grip on my waist."

"Oh, good." Danny said as he kissed the girl on the head. Harry was nibbling on the toast cautiously and Voldemort went…somewhere. He got sick of being ignored and left.

"Hey, we scared him off!" Harry triumphantly said as he tried to wake Ginny up. "Harry, poking someone will not make them wake up."

"…damn."

"We know, Harry, we know." Serenity would have patted him on the back, but she was being held by Danny who was turning into an overprotective boyfriend.

Harry decided now was the time to glare at his smug best friends. Insert Harry's death glare of doom here.

"Wha-?" someone moaned behind Harry. "Are you awake now, Gin-Gin?"

Serenity smirked before saying, "Gin-Gin? Are you sure you two aren't going out?"

"Serenity…"

"Yes Harry darling?"

"If Danny didn't have you and is refusing to let go, you would have till the count of five to run like hell."

"Good thing Danny's being overprotective for no apparent reason then."

Danny held her closer and growled at Harry. "D-Danny…I n-need t-to breathe."

"You two gotta stop choking each other…"

They glared at him as Ginny rubbed her head in confusion. "He's gone," Danny casually said without needing to say who he was. Ginny stared at him with wide eyes. "Get away from me."

"I'm sitting down; if you have a problem with the fact that my parents are the bloody Dark Lord and Lady then **you** move," Danny calmly said as he loosened his grip on Serenity to her relief. "I can't control where I came from, now can I?"

"Danny, stop taking credit for my sayings," Harry scowled.

Danny stuck his tongue out as Ginny stared wide-eyed at the three.

"…and to think I was about to commend you for finally developing something that resembled a brain inside your mainly unoccupied cranium."

Ginny and Danny stared at her. "Um… You are aware that I only got, like, a quarter of what you just said, right?" Danny asked as Ginny was confused, but not as much as Danny.

"Yes."

"Ren, use words that someone _your_ age would understand. I'm not asking you to lower yourself to Danny's pitiful vocab, but you're confusing Gin."

"And you say you two aren't dating…" Serenity said. "Don't call me that," she added.

"Keep dreaming."

Ginny gave a small laugh as Danny tickled the blonde for no apparent reason. "S-stop!" she gasped out. "Not until you apologize for trying to confused me."

"S-sorry."

Danny stopped and swept her off his lap and into his arms. He put her down finally and grabbed a piece of toast. "Harry, Ren, eat or else I will take a page outta Weasley's book and shove it down your throats."

Ginny just stared as the shorter teens grabbed some toast and ate it rather quickly. "Happy now?" Serenity said through a mouthful of bread.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full," Ginny couldn't help herself from all the times she's told her brother that.

"She speaks!" Harry declared after he swallowed. "And don't bother them about their non-existing manners. It doesn't work."

"And don't you know it!"

Harry flipped his darling friends off. Ginny couldn't help but snicker as the couple pretended to look wounded. It didn't work though.

Ginny then noticed that there were attractive, _shirtless_ guys in front of her and one of them was her brotherly friend.

"What's that pink spot on your chest…?" she randomly asked the amused vampire. She was a little wary by the way Serenity smirked. "He scared the shit out of me so I threw a fireball at him and gave him a couple of second degree burns."

"She's scary, brilliant, but scary as bloody hell."

"You have such a way with words, deary."

"You're just jealous."

Harry dramatically rolled his eyes at the bickering hybrids as Ginny giggled despite herself.

Ginny tried to get her eyes off the toned chest in front of her. Harry had more muscle than she thought. Her eyes widened though when she saw a small scar on his upper back. "Harry…what is that scar on your back from?"

"Nothing," he said too quickly.

"Harry…"

"Uh…I'm going to get dressed now and all that crap."

Harry rushed out of the room as Ginny was faced by Harry's true best friends. Ginny was saved from their scrutiny when a door appeared and a few Death Eaters including Draco walked in.

"The Dark Lord requires your presence, my Prince," Lucius Malfoy drawled. "Don't call me that," Danny growled as his eyes flashed red.

Nacrissa smirked before adding, "Actually, our Lord requires all three of you, Potter, not Weasley."

"Where is he anyways…?" Draco muttered to himself.

"Changing, maybe he can actually bloody dress himself…"

Serenity snorted before saying, "Yeah, that'll be the day. Danny, you know he has no fashion sense whatsoever."

Bellatrix Lestrange clenched her teeth in annoyance as she muttered an enchantment and steel shackles appeared on the Nundu's wrists.

Draco looked at Ginny sadly with an apology that was only seen in her eyes. Harry chose that moment to poke his head in—still shirtless might I add—and blinked at the odd sight.

"I feel like I'm missing something…"

Serenity muttered under her breath, "No shit, Sherlock." She ducked into the hole formed by Danny's bound arms and threw her shackled wrists around his neck carefully. He rolled his eyes and he kissed her on the head. "That was not a kiss," she declared as Harry's arms where bound in front of him with rope.

"Serenity, I'm glad that you two are together and all, but I don't like seeing you two snog every five minutes; that is what closets are for."

"Danny's too tall," Serenity whined as the Death Eaters—minus Draco—were shocked by how casual they were acting while at a major disadvantage. Ginny was wide-eyed with fright and wondering what the heck happened for those three to be so calm.

Draco rolled his eyes at and shoved Harry into the bedroom. "You need to get ready, Potter. I know for a fact that it isn't lack of will to dress proper, but lack of fashion sense."

"Why does _everyone_ say that?" Harry whined.

"You find nothing wrong with wearing your elephant-of-a-cousin's overly large hand-me-downs," Danny stated.

"He's a **whale **notta elephant! My ass-of-a-uncle is the elephant and dear ol' Aunt Petunia is a bleeding horse!" Harry corrected.

"I am disturbed by the fact that I am agreeing with you," Serenity stated before glaring at the Death Eaters trying to get her off Danny's lap. She had slipped under so it was hard to get her off without her cooperation. She was a bit of a tomboy and a tough girl and therefore hated dresses with a passion.

"I am not wearing a frigging dress."

She shivered in the light nightgown that she never bothered to change out of. "Ren, do you really want to get cursed? I need to take a shower anyways so get off me. You were _whining_ about how I wouldn't let you go and now you're refusing to get off. Make up your mind."

Serenity glared at him. "Stop calling me Ren."

"Fine, Vix."

"I'll let you get away with that for now…" She jumped off of Danny's lap with a pout and probably would have crossed her arms with a pout if she could, but she couldn't. Danny leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Why are you always so cold?"

Danny stared at her. "Where the _hell_ did that come from, **Itty**?"

"What did you call me, Dannikins?"

"Ya heard me."

"I'll start calling **you** by ridiculous pet names if you don't stop."

Bellatrix growled under her breath before grabbing the chains securing Serenity's wrists and dragged the rebellious girl to the bedroom. Nacrissa followed with a small amount of hidden amusement.

Ginny had hidden in the corner to Danny's amusement and was still watching with wide eyes as she started to realize exactly what Voldemort was trying to do to them. They were being groomed to take high-ranking spots in his ranks.

Lucius scowled at the heir and stated, "Go take a shower and don't pull anything." The shackles disappeared and Danny left the room. "You're acting like I can do anything…" was just barely heard. The sound of a shower running was soon heard.

Lucius seemed to be searching for her, but she was saved by Serenity screaming various things that Ginny didn't need to hear. 'Isn't she only a couple months older than me…?' she thought. Harry had told her.

* * *

"Potter, stay still so I can deal with the bird's nest you call hair," she heard Draco snarl.

"You're the one jerking my head around. It is attached you know. I am staying still because you bloody chained me to the bedpost. The hair's heredity anyways so I can't do anything about it."

"Grow it out!"

"How do you think Dumble's would react to his "Golden Boy" growing his hair out? He wants me to remain the poor, uncivilized orphan."

"You're paranoid."

"I wonder why? Let's see…oh yeah! I'm the prisoner of the big, bad Dark Lord and being groomed into the ideal minion against my will until I'm forced into his services in a month or so."

Ginny's breath froze at the cynical, jaded comment leaving Harry's lips.

"You should be grateful. I would do anything for the position he's planning on giving you," she heard Draco hiss.

"Hey…did you know the door is open and your father just heard the whole conversation…? I don't know if Ginny did because she like disappeared."

"Crud…" Draco closed the door. Lucius soon was distracted by Danny re-entering and was trying to grab the vampire. Ginny was treated to the sight of a half-naked Danny being chased by Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Serenity was in a bad mood. No, scratch that, a horrible mood. She was currently tied to a chair as she was being used as a bloody life-sized Barbie doll by Nacrissa Malfoy, and Lestrange just watched on and would give a few comments.

She absentmindedly swung her legs back and forth as the two women were digging through the wardrobe. It seemed that they have finally given up on forcing her into a dress by the way they were staring at skirts and matching them with tops.

She just stared at the low-cut shirt that they seemed to have decided on. Serenity was a very modest person and she never showed cleavage and just a tiny bit of her stomach. This shirt showed both and a lot of it, to her anyways.

A lot of the clothes seemed to be high-class Muggle clothes it seemed though because there were no robes at all. "Just for the record, you're going to make Danny faint in shock if you are actually serious about making me show that much skin," she stated.

* * *

Nacrissa was just barely able to hide her surprise as the gorgeous girl in front her stated that she was not going to show the small amount of skin the outfit she had chosen if the girl had anything to say about it.

Nacrissa was slightly disappointed when her Lord told her that she would need to dress his heir's part Muggle girlfriend in Muggle clothing. She had completely forgotten that the girl was part veela until she saw her unnatural figure. No one that slim and petite should naturally have a figure like that.

Now said veela just pretty much declared that she was very modest. 'She'll have to deal. I have always wanted a daughter just so I could dress one and I am not missing the chance to doll up the Prince's beautiful girlfriend,' she firmly thought to herself.

"You'll just have to deal," she calmly said. Her eyes widened at the language that came out of her mouth. She sharply looked at the calm, but annoyed girl. "What did you say?"

"By your reaction, I don't think you really want me too," was her sassy answer.

"Hold your tongue, girl," Bella snapped at the smug veela—Serenity, wasn't it?

"Untie me and I will gladly."

The only reason why she wasn't cursed then was because cursing the Prince's love was no way to win his loyalty. Nacrissa grinded her teeth and pointed her wand at the energetic girl.

"I will untie you if you will change with little fuss." She held up the white v-neck shirt and amethyst skirt that would probably reach an inch above her knees with a lot of flow.

"…how?"

"You've never worn a skirt before?"

"I lived on the bloody streets for two years, what do you expect? Most of my clothing I stole."

Bella raised an eyebrow at that. "Haven't you stolen skirts?"

"Jeans and tee-shirts are easier to swipe and more convenient. Skirts are nice and all, but when you're surviving by pick pocketing and stealing, they get in the way."

"Use the brains you supposedly have and figure it out." Bella shoved the girl into the room that was meant for changing—not that Serenity knew that.

About ten minutes later, a blushing Serenity walked out of the small room as she was once again secured to a chair.

Nacrissa raised an eyebrow at the embarrassed girl as she conjured a brush to do something with the girl's long, semi-messy hair. The girl's hair was only a shade darker than her own platinum blonde locks.

"I feel like a show dog," Serenity declared as she flinched when Nacrissa found a particularly nasty tangle in her hair. She was barefoot still and was swinging her short, slender legs again.

The blonde Black sister ignored the girl as she swept her hair up into an elegant twist and gaped at her ear. Ear piercings were only done by the most daring, rebellious pureblood and this girl had hers done three times. "What is so fascinating about my ear that you're staring at it?"

Nacrissa realized that she would just have to deal with it and promptly took out the lower set of earrings. "Uh, don't take the one in my cartilage out because I got it on my birthday and I have to keep it in for another seven months. Plus there is a very small chance that you would be able to find the frigging hole again. I had a friend who took hers out early and got an ear infection because she couldn't find the hole again."

Nacrissa took note of that and carefully placed elegant earrings into her other two holes. She only dropped them thrice. Now to attempt to put cosmetics on her…maybe they should put her in a body-bind or just stun her.

Nacrissa put a full body-bind on the girl as she calmly did her favorite part of dressing the veela glaring at her. 'Well, she doesn't look the proper young lady, but I tried. I don't exactly have the time to do that. At least she doesn't look like a tomboy anymore. She is definitely not a lady in the first place so I doubt it matters until someone works on her personality.'

Bella took off the spell and the girl started to swear—in French and what Nacrissa thought was Portuguese. She didn't even want to know where a fifteen year old was able to learn that.

* * *

If she thought she was given a hard time, it was nothing compared to what her husband was going through to get the Prince dressed. Lucius was not going to even try to gag him and the kid was the most vulgar and defiant out of the three.

Potter's only issue was beyond his control and that was his inherited bird nest like hair.

Serenity just annoyed his sister-in-law and wife a little, but she didn't put up much of a fight.

The Prince on the other hand was biting tooth and nail—literally. Lucius had lost count of how many times the Prince hissed at him at twenty-three, and that was only five minutes into getting him dressed.

His Lord's son was currently sitting on his bed with his arms tied around the bed post. Lucius actually had to temporarily change the post into steel so the vampire wouldn't break it by how much he was resisting.

Red eyes glared at him as Lucius rummaged through the wardrobe for something acceptable. His Lord required the trio at the luncheon for his most loyal, trusted Death Eater parents and their children in hopes of getting some influences on the three. The heir was being introduced to the main Death Eaters at the meeting tonight. Lucius was a little scared of that…

'At least his hair is tamable…' Lucius thought. Wet, silky hair was covering the boy's face and Lucius was thinking of stunning him and pulling it back. He actually had to help his son tame Potter's hair. That, was a nightmire.

"_Stupefy,"_ he whispered as the vampire went limp. He quickly pulled the young heir's hair back into a neat ponytail and charmed the dark-blue, silk shirt he had pulled out on his lean body. Lucius calmly transfigured the silk pajama bottoms into black, trim pants.

He levitated his Prince's limp body into the main room, re-shackled his wrists, and placed the Prince by his friends where they would remain until the Dark Lord was ready. They had to be tied down so they wouldn't ruin their appearances.

His eyes slightly widened at the girl that his Lord saw as a potential daughter-in-law. His wife must have had quite a bit of fun then… The veela was glaring at him but it may be because the prince was unconscious. "Wake him up," she said in a dangerous tone as her eyes flashed gold.

Lucius raised a challenging eyebrow as he woke the limp vampire up. "What…?" he muttered as Lucius and his family left.

* * *

Ginny came out of her hiding place and stared at the three before her. "Harry…I have never seen your hair so _neat_ before, but considering the screaming I heard…"

Harry scowled at her as he fidgeted with the iron shackles holding his arms in place. Bellatrix had cast some kind of spell that prevented them from leaving the temporarily expanded couch. "That really hurt and if I wasn't shackled and stuck on the bloody couch I would lunge at you."

Danny had already let Serenity slip through his arms and hers was thrown around his neck. He was whispering soothing nonsense in her ear because she was slightly frazzled from the whole thing and her months of captivity was starting to show. Serenity needed contact and Danny was more comfortable than Harry.

"Sh… its okay, Vix," Harry vaguely heard him whisper. The vampire carefully moved his bound hands up and down her back. Harry looked at his bound hands with a lump in his throat. Voldemort was planning on dragging them into something again by their obvious grooming. Couldn't they have one day of peace?

Danny, Serenity, and Harry all knew that they were near their breaking points. Voldemort was just trying to push them until their resistance broke apart and Serenity was dangerously close to hers. She was going to give in soon and probably would have already if Harry and Danny weren't there.

If Serenity gave in and they didn't know it, she could easily get Danny to accept the mark earlier than planned. Harry probably would have taken it himself or declare himself neutral so he could stay with his friends… Voldemort realized that they stuck together no matter what and is using that little fact to his advantage.

Harry helped calm Serenity down as she buried her face in Danny's chest with a whimper. His best female friend was terrified, but she was dealing with it rather well considering the circumstances.

* * *

Ginny was watching the mini-breakdown with shock. She didn't blame the other girl of course considering she has been here for Merlin-knows-how-long, but she didn't seem the type to show it among someone she didn't know. Riddle and Harry seemed unaffected by her reaction and knew what to do.

The sound of a door opening made her stop so fast it was like as if it had never happened. Draco stepped and seemed to be staring at Serenity. "My eyes are up here you know." Ginny's "friend" lightly blushed before turning towards her. "…can I talk to you, Ginny?"

She didn't really get to answer because Draco was already leading her into the bedroom she woke up in.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he said after making the door was shut. "You turned me into your Lord, you Death Eater." This started a screaming match between the two.

* * *

Danny's ears perked as he tried to listen to the conversation. Little Malfoy had assumed that just because they were tied to a couch they couldn't eavesdrop. He loved being a vampire…

"Oh…Weasley is cussing him out…"

Harry gave Danny a look that told him that now was not the time for this. Danny kissed Serenity's head as she snuggled against his chest with a sad smile. "I hate this…" she muttered under her breath. "Why can't we just be left alone? We had to get involved in this stupid war just so we can be left alone. If it weren't for Caos, I would have stayed in the Energy Realm…this one is just so corrupted."

"We know," Danny and Harry soothingly replied. "And to top it all off, we are being treated like show dogs!"

Danny snickered under his breath as Harry quirked an eyebrow. "I wasn't," Harry calmly stated before continuing, "I didn't get tied down until Drake got sick of me jerking so much by how hard he was trying to pull a brush through the tangles known as my hair."

"…lucky," Serenity muttered. "That Malfoy woman and Lestrange tied me to the chair the whole time until they shoved me into this small room that I guess is meant for changing. I was yanked out ten minutes or so later and re-tied to the bloody chair."

"I don't know what happened because big Malfoy stunned me."

"What a surprise, we could hear you screaming, cussing, and hissing from in here."

"Good, I let my anger show."

"…I look like a whore," Serenity randomly stated.

"No you don't, sis." Harry rolled his eyes. For a veela, Serenity was extremely modest and shy when it came to her looks. Harry wouldn't be surprised if she had actually forgotten that she was a girl sometimes by the way she acts.

"Yeah, Ren, I can just barely see _anything,_ except when I look down your shirt," Danny innocently responded. He only said that because she could whap him currently.

"I am only letting you get away with that because I'm too comfortable to move," she stated with a twitch in her eye. Danny smirked triumphantly and leaned his chin on her head with a small smile. "The only reason he admitted that was because you are in no position to kick his butt."

Danny stuck his tongue out at Harry who returned it.

* * *

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at that. He had entered the room and heard almost the whole conversation starting with Serenity's show dog comment.

He was just leaning against a wall and waiting for one of them to notice his presence. They weren't paying attention obviously. He could vaguely hear the younger Malfoy trying to apologize with the Weasley girl. It seemed those two have secretly been friends…

'Hm… I wonder if Lucius is aware of this?' he mused to himself as he remained ignored by the trio in front of him.

His son was being gripped by his girlfriend. Nacrissa had done a decent job getting the feisty blonde to cooperate enough to at least change. She just couldn't keep her mouth shut. In fact, it was his son that was uncooperative. Potter didn't struggle at all from what he heard, though Lucius and his son would probably be cursing the Potter hair for a long time. It seemed Potter would be the easiest to convert, Serenity was closest to her breaking point, and his son was the one that would be easy once one of the other two joins the Dark Order.

* * *

Draco Malfoy paled when he saw his Lord staring at the Prince and posse. Ginny saw him also and ran back into the room in fear.

"My Lord?"

Three heads snapped towards the direction of the Dark Lord in shock. "Really, son, don't you know better than staring down someone's shirt?" his Lord calmly asked as the Prince blushed.

* * *

Danny was _busted._

"I thought you were kidding about that."

"Err… Do you really want me to answer that, Hun?"

Harry made the trademark "Ah…" sound that kids made when someone was in trouble.

"Shut up, Harry."

"May I ask what you were doing, Malfoy?" Voldemort calmly asked his min—uh follower.

"He was snogging with Harry's girlfriend."

"One, Ginny's dating Dean Thomas, not me. Two, I think we would have heard them snogging, not a bunch of cussing from her part."

"Son, shut up or I'll hex you."

"Don't bother, threatening to hex him doesn't work as well as it used to…" was just barely heard from Harry's mouth.

* * *

Serenity was paying more attention to the shiny light thing that had suddenly appeared. Shiny… A few seconds later, shiny went bye-bye. May it shinyness rest in peace… Snivel…

* * *

"…what are you staring at, Ren?" Danny cautiously asked. "Shiny…" she muttered.

"Okay then," Harry stated.

"Malfoy, leave," the Dark Lord finally commanded as the older blonde left happily.

Serenity had stopped staring into space and was burying her face into Danny's chest to his amusement. "Serenity, please don't try to suffocate yourself, or else."

"Or else what, Danny?"

"You are aware that I am a vampire that is quite able of turning you into my...what do the movies call them again? Oh, right. My brainwashed bride, right?"

"You wouldn't do that."

"You couldn't kill yourself then."

"I'm not trying to commit suicide."

"Good."

* * *

The Dark Lord did the first thing that came to mind and banged their heads together. "Ow!"

"Shut up."

They glared, but backed down for the moment.

Voldemort smirked before finally getting to the point. "As I hope you three are aware and I know that Dante is because I told him personally, you will be marked on December twenty-second."

"Yeah, right. Like we're going to agree to that, Voldie," Serenity snapped. "Really…" Danny muttered under his breath. Potter obviously agreed, but stayed silent.

Voldemort smirked before stating one of the possible outcomes of what would happen if they weren't willing. He wasn't even planning on doing it, but he needed to at least try to scare them into submission. It was probably the worst case scenario after them escaping, dieing, or being injured to the point that they would be little use.

"You will join me or I will obliviate all three of you." They paled, obviously. What would you do if the Dark Lord practically guaranteed that they would be obliviated if they didn't take him mark? The only way for them to get out of this was death or if they managed to escape the highly warded room they were locked in whenever Voldemort didn't feel like showing off the fact that he had captured them.

Voldemort left the room with a twirl of his robes to leave them there to ponder their thoughts.

* * *

"Aren't we in a great situation?" was Harry's sarcastic, jaded comment.

"Oh aren't you jaded?" Serenity snapped back as Danny stared at where the door was angrily.

"Slythindor," was his simple reply.

Serenity looked up to Danny with big eyes. "Danny, Harry's being mean to me!"

"He always is."

Serenity pouted and let go of him with a huff. "You two are being mean to me!" she whined.

"How can I make it up for you?" Danny calmly asked. Serenity smirked before she slipped back into his arms and stated, "I ain't moving until we get dragged away!" she said in a sing-song voice.

Danny rolled his eyes with a smile and let her clutch him tightly. "Mine!" she declared as she gave a small bounce on his legs. Her eyes were sparkling with light and mischief. Danny shook his head as the ponytail whipped his neck. "Yours," he calmly replied as Ginny reappeared and blinked at the bouncing veela, amused vampire, and rude wizard pretending to make gagging gestures.

"What are you doing…?"

Serenity gripped Danny and stated, "My boyfriend," and kissed his lips. Danny returned it happily as his bound hands held her close to him. Harry rolled his eyes—eye rolling seemed to be a common occurrence here—and stated, "I'll tell you when I figure it out."

"Meanies," Danny said as he and Serenity caught their breath.

The door reappeared as the three Lestranges appeared. Serenity smirked and ignored them in favor of kissing Danny still. One of the men raised an eyebrow as he dragged Harry over to them magically. He grabbed the chain of the shackles with a small smirk.

It seemed that the other two were about to do the same to the kissing couple. "I'd wait until they weren't connected at the lips if I were you," Harry calmly stated in a disinterested tone. "Respect your elders, widdle Potter," Bellatrix said in her creepy baby voice.

"Respect the youth, we're the future. You're all gonna be dead in the next fifty years or so anyhow, so who cares about you?"

"You-!"

"Bella, our Lord won't be pleased if you torture his future general into insanity," one of the men—Serenity and Harry assumed it was Rodolphus, her husband—whispered to the crazed woman.

"Eh, quite possibly already there anyways," Harry aloofly replied.

"You finally admit that you're as messed-up as we are," Danny calmly replied as he managed to get Serenity on him. She glared at him as they were both dragged over. "This is so weird," she stated as she slipped into Danny's arms to Bellatrix's displeasure.

"Up," she ordered as she grabbed Danny's neck and pulled herself up. Danny gripped her as best he could. "I feel tall!" she happily said.

"Let go of her, Prince," Bellatrix snarled. "Scary," Danny calmly replied as Serenity stared at the ceiling.

"I've never seen the ceiling so up close before 'cept that time I was eating on top of the fridge…"

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, sis," Harry calmly stated as Ren glared at him. "You're ruining my moment of using my tall boyfriend as a ladder."

"Don't I feel loved?"

"You're adorable," Serenity reassured the vampire.

The Death Eaters conversed during their pointless conversation as Bellatrix found herself outnumbered.

Harry was still being firmly held by one of the Lestrange brothers as the other two walked up to Danny and pointed their wands at his temples. "Do anything and we will hex you into oblivion, my Prince," the nameless Lestrange stated.

Danny rolled his wide blue eyes as he made sure he wasn't about to drop his hotheaded girlfriend by mistake. "How about a warning next time, deary?" Serenity drawled. She did not like the sudden movement.

"Keep dreaming," Danny replied.

Serenity's ankles were shackled as the shackles on her wrists turned to rope so there was really no way that she was leaving Danny's strong arms. The shackles on said vamp's arms were moved so the girl was being tightly gripped as rope secured the couple's arms together with the others.

* * *

Bellatrix and the other Lestrange grabbed Danny's shoulders and forced him out of the room. He saw Serenity's keen eyes look for any possible escape routes for future reference. She too saw the door that sunlight was leaking out of.

Serenity was well-known in the Energy realm for her keen eyes and her odd observance. You could never really tell what she was looking at or seeing by the way her mind was able to multitask and comprehend information at a rapid pace. She could be talking to you but she could be actually listening into the conversation happening behind you. She didn't do it to Danny or Harry ("her" boys) and they were really the only ones who could really tell when she was doing it. Harry could normally catch on quickly to what she was doing and what she was really watching, but Danny could only tell that she was watching something else.

Harry seemed to be trying to annoy the hell out of who he found out was Rabastion Lestrange. "Potter," he finally stated, "I know you're just trying to annoy me and you may stop because it is not going to work." He jerked the boy forward so they trailed behind Danny and Serenity by about a foot.

"I don't want ta go!" Harry whined. He only did because this Rabastion dude was convinced that he couldn't be annoyed. "Stupid, celery, snot-eating, cheese fairy…"

Serenity raised an eyebrow because she was being carried so her head was peeping over Danny's shoulder and she was facing Harry. "Cheese fairies?"

Harry shrugged. "Potter, you really are just wasting your breath."

"I will never give up!" Harry declared at the top of his impressive lungs as he attempted to kick the man in the back but hit the wall. "Did you know walls are hard…?" he asked no one in particular. "I thought you already knew that from the billion times you've tripped and ran into the wall," Serenity calmly stated as Danny snickered.

Bellatrix glared and shoved Danny forward again and hit him with a stinging hex after moving her wand away from his temple. "Keep moving, Princy."

"You heard her, Voldie Jr.," Serenity teased. "What did you call me?" Danny calmly demanded as she felt his grip tighten to the point it was a little painful.

"Sorry…?"

"You better be."

Harry was laughing as he was dragged along the lavish hallways of Slytherin Manor. "Go Ren go!"

'I hate you,' Danny stated in his head.

'The voices, the voices!'

'What are you on?'

'The floor.'

'That's not what I meant, smart one.'

'I'm getting high off of my own insanity, damn it!'

'Great…'

'Isn't it?'

Danny and Harry were yanked to a stop and dragged into a posh eating hall a little like the Great Hall at Hogwarts. There was a large table and a shorter one that was still extremely long.

* * *

Voldemort seemed to be waiting for them. "Right on time… Dante, what are you doing to-?" He was cut-off by Serenity taking his son's attention by kissing his cheek. Wandering, curious eyes stared at the veela in his arms with a smile. Voldemort has by now noticed that there was currently no way that he was going to get the vampire's attention.

Voldemort motioned for Rabastion, his most stable Inner Circle member. His whispered directions were understood quickly and the man bowed before levitating the trio with his brother.

* * *

Little Serenity squealed loudly when she was suddenly floating in mid-air. The bounds disappeared for the moment as Serenity grabbed both Danny _and_ Harry.

"Ren, grab Danny, not me. You're going to pull my head off," Harry stated as he got a well-deserved smack in the head as his reply. Danny grabbed Ren and pulled her into his lap so she didn't hurt Harry. And they say **he's** immature.

Serenity pouted but gently wrapped her arms around Danny's by now slightly sore neck. She saw his flinch and leaned against his chest while holding onto his arm.

The little black ballet flats on her feet were starting to fall off when they were dropped into a really big cage. Yes, a cage.

"This supports my show dog theory."

"Serenity darling," Danny said.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"We're locked in a bloody cage in the Dark Lord's manor that just happened to be my father who is determined to have us on his side and is now seems to be planning some kind of thingy that will probably show off the fact that he captured us and we're at his mercy." Danny managed to say that whole paragraph in one breath so it wasn't all that surprising when he started panting.

"Okay… I said that way too fast…"

Harry patted him on the back as Serenity stared at him. Serenity was short enough to be able to stand with the top an inch from her head. "Ha! I'm taller than you!"

"No, you standing, me sitting," Danny calmly stated.

Serenity swatted Danny's head. Draco Malfoy walked up with a smirk. "If you would have just given in you wouldn't be in there," he said with a cocky smirk. Danny just looked up and threw the blonde into the wall with his mind with those mind-projectile things that vampires could use that I was too lazy to make a proper name for.

"Drakie-poo?" a female voice screamed with horror. The voice made Harry freeze. It seemed that they were being forced to have lunch with the next generation of Death Eaters… Someone help him.

* * *

Blaise Zabini scowled as he entered Voldemort's manor. His parents begged him to come even though he did not want to join the Dark Lord. The only reason why he was here was future Death Eaters were trying to "educate" the captured Nundu leaders to their side. He personally sided with them, but he was probably going to wait a bit because it looked like they were in a bit of a rut at the moment. His parents practically shouted for joy when the found out he'd go.

All the uncertain children that would soon be old enough to pick a side were advised to show because the Dark's views were being discussed.

There was a few facts that he learned that he had to vow not to reveal until a future date when it's let out of the bag in front of those who didn't know: Caligo was the Dark Lord's son and Levis was none other than Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived and Dumbledore's top "Golden Boy" who has been spying on the Light all along. Blaise couldn't help bursting out in laughter at the irony of it all as his parents insisted that it was true. They didn't know that he was laughing at the situation that one of the Light's key enforcers was never on their bloody side. It was hilarious.

Secretly though, he really only went to get a laugh because he really doubt three to four days would not calm them down. He knew Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater already and discretely asked him how the three were acting.

Malfoy recognized the code he used and they went to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

"**What do you want to know?" the blonde drawled with an arrogant smirk. The room had become a cozier version of the Slytherin Common room. It basically just had softer chairs. **

"**What a second my brain hasn't quite comprehended that Potter really is Levis. I wonder if Phoebus realizes that Phoebus is meant for guys." **

**Malfoy looked up at him with a bit of shock. "I didn't know that, Zabini, so I doubt a fifteen-year-old dropout is going to do."**

**It took all of his control not to gape at that. "How old is the Dark Lord's son?"**

**Draco smirked in a way that told Blaise that he was supposed to be jealous that Malfoy knew basically everything. "He's fifteen, almost sixteen. I hope you know Potter is sixteen. I must try to figure out how he obviously took the tracking spells off his wand."**

**Blaise raised an eyebrow before saying, "Malfoy, it's known that he uses the occasional dark spell, spells in parseltongue, and some unknown magic that seems to be wandless. You are aware that he probably has oen of the most eccentric libraries in the world. Haven't you ever seen him reading by the lake with that wolf that also disappeared and he would almost always hide the book when he saw someone coming?"**

"**That wolf is the Prince in his animagus form," Malfoy grounded out with a glare.**

"**And yet by what I know of "Occultus Levis", Potter probably calls him a mutt to his face."**

"**Yes, but that's Potter! He does that to everyone."**

**Blaise stared at him in a way that told him to keep going. "You haven't seen the three of them interact. They're either bickering, teasing each other, laughing at someone else, talking like normal people, or Potter is pretending to gag while the Prince and Serenity make out in front of him."**

"**Who?"**

"**Phoebus, her real name is Serenity."**

"**No last name or are you so friendly with your Prince's girlfriend that you refer to her as her first name."**

"**She has no last name. The Prince and Potter are both a little overprotective when it comes to her so I doubt I would be currently here as if I even flirted with her I would be in the Hospital Wing or dead."**

**Blaise realized that he had a point considering this "Prince" person was a vampire and Potter was a rumored mage.

* * *

**

Blaise jolted out of his thoughts when Malfoy was slammed against a wall. Parkinson was spazzing of course and would soon be cooing over her "poor, poor Drakie-poo." He discretely bit his lip from bursting out in laughter.

It seemed that there were a few people already here that didn't have that decency.

"Drakie-poo?" a deep male voice asked as female laughter and slightly higher male laughter rang through the air.

Blaise turned the corner to see Parkinson staring at a large cage in shock. No wonder, the Nundu leaders were in it and laughing their heads off at her and Malfoy.

Or well, who he thought was the Nundu leaders. The shorter male was definitely Potter by the scar, but his hair was neat, his glasses gone, and he was wearing proper clothing of a pureblood. The Dark Heir definitely looked the part, but the girl in his arms was dressed like a muggle, a very attractive Muggle, but still a Muggle.

"Out!" Mrs. Parkinson stated as she shooed them out of the room they seemed to be holding the Nundus in.

Blaise grudgingly followed the others into a grand eating hall. Adults were already seated at the larger table, and it was soon obvious that they were to sit at the smaller one.

He had no idea how they all were here during school. Blaise's second cousin had recently passed away and they just said that the funeral was two days instead of the single day. The actual funeral was yesterday.

A Death Eater had told them to sit anywhere but the head spot and the two seats closest to it.

Blaise took the first available seat on the right side of the table as Malfoy took the one across him. Malfoy smirked at him quickly as the Dark Lord walked in with the Dark Lady at his side.

* * *

Big Crabbe, big Goyle, and big Nott entered the room where the caged teens sat talking.

"Why didn't you turn Dumbledore into a duck?" Serenity whined. Harry rolled his eyes before saying, "Sorry, I couldn't find any potions that turned ancient headmasters into duckies." Serenity pouted as Danny stared at his friends. "How did you get that from Pinocchio?" he asked warily.

Full body-binds hit the three instantly as they were levitated out of the cage. The spells were taken off as their arms were grabbed from behind and they were forced forward.

"Being forced to be forward while having a wand pointed at me neck is starting to get old," Serenity stated to fill the silence.

"No, really," Harry calmly said as Crabbe forced him forward.

"Let me introduce my son, Disaster, Harry Potter, and Serenity," they heard Voldemort smugly say.

"It's Dante," Danny shouted as he was shoved through the doors.

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow at the scowling vampire. Goyle shoved the boy into the head seat as a metal bar appeared over his chest and made it so that he couldn't get up from the chair. His ankles were tied to the legs of the chair. Harry was on his right and Serenity on his left.

Danny was muttering something about Dark Lords and Ladies on grass during child birth.

"Grass?" a Slytherin sitting next to Harry stated with amusement. Blaise Zabini wasn't it? "Danny, I really doubt they were on a muggle drug when you were born," Harry calmly said. "I know that your personal belief that your parents were high when they named you was destroyed, but please stop implying things that are not true."

Zabini was obviously amused as Danny made a face at him and mocked him. Serenity kicked both of them in the shins because her legs didn't reach the part where the bounds came out of. Or well, she tried to kick Harry, but she missed and kicked Danny twice.

"Ow! Why did you kick me twice?"

"Mistake, I was trying to kick both of you miscreants but I missed and got you twice. Stop staring at me, Malfoy. I don't appreciate perverts trying to look down my shirt, again." Danny innocently smiled at her that told most of the shocked young adults at the table that he was the reason she said again.

Draco stared at her before saying, "I wasn't trying to do…that."

"Oh, good," Danny calmly said, "I'd hate to have to slam you into the wall again for checking out my girlfriend." His nails on his left hand turned into claws as he calmly picked at non-existent crud. Draco gulped at the vampire.

Harry smirked as Serenity kicked Danny again.

* * *

Blaise was watching them curiously. He could see the veela's subtle sweep of the room. She was looking for exits and possible escape routes. Blaise had never seen someone do that before like she was. If it weren't for the fact that her eyes had focused between his and Potter's head, he probably wouldn't have noticed.

Blaise resisted the urge to turn around and see what had caught her attention, but it would probably seem weird for him to suddenly turn around and stare at something.

* * *

Food appeared on the tables as the adults waited for the Dark Lord and Lady to take their first bites.

A goblet of blood appeared in front of Danny as he carefully sniffed it. It seemed safe. He took a small sip as the teenagers started to eat.

Serenity quickly put some food on her plate when Danny gave her a look. Harry was by now smart enough to know that he was supposed to eat at mealtimes. Serenity slowly ate until something caught her eyes that she did not like at all.

Some pug-like girl was making goo-goo eyes at Danny. Serenity clenched her fist as the sunlight from the window behind her started to increase rapidly.

* * *

Voldemort looked where an abnormal spot of light was starting to form from behind Parkinson. Serenity was fiercely glaring at the foolish, oblivious girl. It looks like they were about to get a demonstration of mage magic…

* * *

Pansy Parkinson is so in for it...


	36. Recipe For Disaster

_**Disclaim Her: I own Danny, Ren, the Dark Lady, and the increative name known as Imperio Metal. I own Lord Caos too! Uh...anything else I missed? Oh right, the whole point of this thing, I don't own Harry Potter**_

"Blah"

'Think'

_Writing as in a book or note_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-six**_

_**A Recipe for Disaster**_

Pansy Parkinson was slightly aware of the temperature in her Lord's manor going up quite a bit, but she was paying more attention to her Lord's gorgeous son and her Prince. 'Prince Charming more like it…' she thought to herself.

Big, sapphire eyes, silky black hair, toned body, heart-melting smile and so much more wrapped up in one powerful, important package. She forgot to mention a hotheaded, half-veela girlfriend who just happened to be an elite assassin trained in another dimension. Too bad she was paying too much attention to what she was going to say to her parents to convince them to try to set up a Marriage Contract with their Lord... Actually, who cares?

* * *

Draco's eyes widened when he saw a beam of light starting to form by Pansy's head. His eyes moved around the room quickly for the source when he noticed that the veela sitting next to him seemed a little, no a lot, pissed. Parkinson was checking out the Prince in front of his girlfriend. 

'Merlin help her…' he thought to himself. She was going to be seriously hurt by the intensity of the beam…thing.

* * *

The majority started to notice the beam of light as Theodore Nott cautiously tapped the pug-faced girl on the shoulder. 

"What?" she snapped. He was ruining her view of the Prince. "Just thought you might want to know that there is a beam of light forming behind your head," he calmly stated with no emotion.

"What are you talking-?" was the farthest she got before Draco heard Serenity mutter a foreign spell and the beam rapidly changed. Pansy screamed when she felt a rush of energy barely hit her in the back as dagger-like shards of golden light encircled the girl.

* * *

Danny and Harry turned to a smug Serenity as Danny whapped her on the hand. "Serenity, don't." She made a face as all the shards fell down. The few that hit the terrified girl had only left a cut. 

Danny and Harry breathed sighs of relief that she didn't go through the spell. **That** was a powerful spell that was meant to kill or seriously maim.

"Cadela stupid," she muttered under her breath. Danny raised an eyebrow at her calling the girl she just bloody attacked a stupid female dog in Portuguese—if you know what I mean. "What did she do?" he calmly asked—he knew better than ticking her off in her current mood.

Serenity muttered something that Danny thought he heard, but he really didn't think she said what he thought she said. "Say that again?"

"She was checking you out," Serenity muttered under her breath as Harry's shoulders shook with laughter. Danny raised an eyebrow, but smiled at his girlfriend.

Malfoy was gaping at her in shock in a way that told Danny that he just figured out that that was her doing.

"How-?"

"None of your bloody business," Danny and Harry stated at the same time for their favorite fifteen-year-old midget.

His father was pissed, no infuriated was a better word, but there was also quite a bit of curiosity and amusement in his red eyes. Danny reckoned that the only reason why they weren't drugged currently was because they bloody amused him so damn much.

"May I ask what that was?" he calmly said after walking over to where they were bound to the chairs by metal bars.

"No," Serenity calmly stated while scowling at the frazzled Parkinson. Parkinson was withering under her furious, gold-eyed glare.

"I do believe you misheard me. I know you three are elite mages from the book Potter had with him and I know you just attempted to maim or even kill Pansy Parkinson. What was that?"

"A spell," was her vague answer and the only thing her brain could currently compute as Danny, Harry, and she were shocked into silence by that little revelation. Malfoy's and Zabini's mouths were hanging slightly open before Harry snapped out of it and calmly stated, "You two look like fishes."

"I think Vix's brain exploded…" Danny muttered, only to be kicked by Serenity. "Did not, it just doesn't like shocks."

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow at the two imps and the pixie in a sea of nobles.

"Is that why you were just staring into space when…you know," Harry teased.

Serenity was paying more attention to the Dark Lord grabbing her chin and the steel bands that secured her wrists to the arms of the chair.

"I would appreciate it if you tell what you just did to that girl and why," Voldemort said in a dangerous tone. "She was pissy that Parkinson was checking Danny out," Harry calmly said as Serenity blushed.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow before once again pushing to find out what he really wanted to know—what the hell that was (and was he able to do stuff like that?)

"That does not explain what she did."

Serenity just rebelliously glared at him in a way that said 'Like I'm going to tell you.'

"**That** is classified information," she regally stated finally. "We'll be discussing this later," the Dark Lord grounded out.

"Oh, goody," was Serenity's sarcastic reply as the Dark Lord sat back down. Everyone at the table was staring at her in shock and a small amount of fear. Well, until her eyes flashed gold that is and everyone turned away. Her mouth twitched into a small grin that she failed to hold back.

Zabini seemed to recover the quickest after the three mages. "Really now, Potter, haven't anyone told you that you should be careful with spells that may kill someone?" he drawled and managed to fluster Harry a little as his friends quietly snickered.

"I might have read that somewhere…but the book said it wasn't lethal unless you were trying to kill someone purposely!" Harry muttered something under his breath about traitorous, lying books.

"You need to get off the drugs, bro," Danny calmly stated. "I do not do drugs, _**you**_ do."

"Neither of you do drugs besides alcohol or caffeine, okay?" Serenity snapped with a twitch in her heavily mascara-coated eye. "Yes, sis," Harry quickly said as Danny said at the same time, "Yes, Vix."

Zabini raised an eyebrow at the bit of fear the two boys showed towards the little veela. He did not want to know why they were scared of her besides that little display of power.

Serenity blinked a few times and shook her head suddenly. "I just had this weird urge to cackle insanely and I don't know why…or where it came from."

"Weird…the evilest thing I've seen you do while sober was "scheme"," Danny calmly said though she could tell that he was thinking of all the times she's hurt him when he ruined her scheming about…stuff, important stuff like turning Dumbledore into a pink duck. Only he could be turned into something so evil. Serenity resisted shuddering at the visual of a pink duck sucking on a lemon drop with a big, white beard and a purple hat.

"Good Lord, I'm losing it…" she muttered to herself.

Danny raised an eyebrow before peeking into her mind and saw exactly why she seemed disturbed. "Serenity…where did that visual come from?"

"The part of my mind that you and alcohol corrupted…"

Harry by now was about to die by holding in his laughter. "What visual?"

The two exchanged looks before stating as one, "You don't want to know…" Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't push by the looks on their faces. Zabini and Draco exchanged looks as Serenity was gripping her head and muttering, "Make it go away…" over and over.

"…and another one of my friends lost it," Harry muttered as Danny nudged him with a glare. "Danny, I'm not talking about you because you never had it to begin with, your problem is mainly genetics."

Danny's blue eyes did a very good impression of Dumbledore's as the twinkled with laughter. "Oh God that looked like Dumbledore…"

Danny made a face and stated, "Just what I _always_ wanted. I hope I don't get twinkle-toesiosis."

Malfoy was a little ticked that he hadn't been able to show them plus Zabini the Dark Side's advantage.

Voldemort had forgotten about their lack of ability in shutting up. One or more of them was always talking. Always!

* * *

Blaise was by now a little disturbed by the Nundu leaders. Potter was currently glaring at the bar holding him to the chair, the veela was muttering to herself, and Voldemort's spawn was, well he wasn't sure _what_ the vampire was doing. 

"Potter, glaring at the only thing keeping you here is not going to make it disappear," he calmly said. Blaise was bored and he needed amusement; he would get it if it meant wiring up Harry Potter.

Potter glared at him before stating, "How do you know? Anything's possible with-. Oh god that made me think of a T.V. show…"

"A what?"

"T.V. or television is a muggle devise that shows moving pictures with sounds and will eventually melt people's brains," the veela calmly answered.

"It does not," Riddle cut in with a scowl. Don't ask why Blaise knew his last name was Riddle…

"Does too," the veela snapped back. Ah here we go, _entertainment._

"Not"

"Too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Will you two shut up already?" Potter cut in with a bit of irritation.

The two exchanged looks and stated, "No."

"Why am I friends with you again?"

Riddle smirked before stating, "I got your cousin to stop beating you up as much and you were scared of me. If you weren't nice and friendly to Serenity, my only friend back then, I would have been angry and beat the crap out you. Plus, you were probably desperate back then."

"Good point…" Potter muttered as he glared at the two of them.

"Don't you love us anymore, Harry?" the veela innocently asked with big, puppy dog eyes.

"NO! Not the eyes! Anything but the puppy dog eyes!" Potter lightheartedly shouted as he covered his eyes.

"Harry doesn't like us anymore," she sniveled with her bottom lip sticking out in a way that made her look like an adorable little girl. She was trying to pull a bloody guilt trip on Potter.

And it worked… "No, not like that, sis," Potter soothingly said as Riddle seemed to be trying his hardest to not crack up. If he wasn't being held up with perfect posture by bounds, he would be doubled-over with laughter right now…

* * *

Serenity was mentally cracking up. Harry thought she was serious. "B-but you s-said no when I as-asked you if you liked us an-anymore…" 

"I was screaming as you gave me puppy-dog eyes."

Serenity burst out laughing finally. "Y-you should have seen your face!" The bar over her stomach kept her from falling off the chair laughing. Harry glared at her as he crossed his arms with a pout. "Meanie…"

Danny rolled his eyes at them and carefully sipped the blood in front of him. It seemed his father had a sense of humor after all because it seemed like nundu blood…he was bloody rubbing it in his face that the Nundus were currently doomed right now. Maybe they should've came up with a back-up plan if something like this happened besides everyone just shooting random marks in the air to scare the crap out of the magical world…oh well, little late now.

"…is my father trying to tell me something? Because this is nundu blood…"

"Why do you know that it's nundu blood? I'm pretty sure you haven't killed one of those while feeding," Serenity warily asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"No," Harry cut in quickly.

* * *

Draco gulped subtly when he saw the look on Father's face. He was supposed to be telling those three the advantages of being with the Dark Lord and the cause they would be fighting for. Draco wasn't supposed to be getting side-tracked but he was. 

It didn't help that the Prince and posse had pulled manners out of somewhere… Maybe they finally accepted that they were now on the Dark Side?

He interrupted their latest argument with a smooth, "I'm sure you're curious of the advantages of the dark, right?"

Serenity turned her head and stared at him before stating, "Nope, not particularly." The two younger boys stared at him like he had grown another head. Draco had a feeling this was going to happen and drawled, "Too bad." Metal bars secured their necks in place so that they couldn't look away by moving their heads; smaller circles of metal secured their wrists to the arms of the chairs. They glared at him as he smirked.

"We hate you," the trio stated as one.

Draco smirked as one of the crucial steps of converting them was starting to be completed. Maybe he could try to get Ginny away from her family's influence and onto the winning side…

"Where to start now that I have your attention…" He emphasized the word, "attention" because it was the keyword for the others to jump in. Unfortunately, the former Nundu leaders were glaring so murderously that the rest decided that they were not going to instigate them. Draco worriedly noted that the Prince's eyes were flashing between red and black.

Draco glared at his peers quickly before turning back to his glaring Prince. "Hm… I guess our cause will do as a starter topic, won't it?"

Harry's smirked before saying, "I can just imagine what McGonagall would do if you started a paper with that."

Draco was a little surprised at the subtle insult to the other wizard's Head of House but decided that the younger, yet more than likely more powerful wizard was just trying to get a rise out of him.

"I'd rather not. Ignoring any and _all_ comments that you may need to get out of your system, we are not out to destroy all the muggles. In fact, our Lord wants to change the world so that magical children are watched and taken away if abuse happened. Dislike of muggleborns came along when they just come strutting in like they own this world."

Serenity interrupted with, "You are aware that non—er Muggles and wizards share the same planet, right? There are other people out there in different realms. There is more than the Middle Realm."

"…Middle Realm?"

Serenity rolled her eyes and stated, "This realm. You are aware that mages live in a different dimension known as the Energy or Chaos Realm, right? And that Hell is actually known as… I'll shut up now."

Draco ignored the amused mages and continued right on. "Fine, the magical part of Earth is overrun by people who just discovered and taking over all culture and changing what they don't like or understand without hearing our side. Plus, purebloods can't survive in the Muggle world like muggleborns can. The Dark Lord believes that every magical child raised in a Muggle family should at least have a mentor to prepare them for the Wizarding World. Didn't you have a problem with that, Potter?"

Harry glared at him before calmly stating, "No, Dumbledore decided just because he was oh-so-great and mighty that he could go against my parent's documented wishes and place me with my Muggle relatives when I was supposed to go to my godfather. I read the will this summer and it bloody said that under **no** circumstances was my guardianship would be handed over the Petunia Evans-Dursley. I just grew up in a border-line abusive family for fourteen years where I suffered neglect, being treated like one of your house elves at best, constant insults, all the chores, encouragement of my cousin to beat me up, and so much more. Screw the mentor; I needed to be in a proper home but no…" Harry continued to mutter about Dumbledore's stupidity and a few other topics for a few minutes as Draco and Zabini were getting over the shock that Harry Potter was abused.

* * *

Serenity and Danny exchanged looks. This would not be a good time for Harry to relapse and he seemed very close to it. Now the future Death Eaters knew why Harry hated Dumbledore… Manipulative, senile geezer should go rot in the previous realm for what he did to poor Harry for the "greater good"… 

Draco shook his head as Harry finished his ranting. "Let's just get away from that… We believe that we wizards are equal to other magical creatures. I obviously already know your opinions on that, so please don't start."

Danny, Serenity, and Harry all put on their, "I'm innocent!" face and stared at Draco. "The day your innocent is the day Dumbledore stops eating lemon drops." The trio started to crack up of course. Draco was so serious too!

Zabini raised an eyebrow at the laughing teenagers. Sure, it was funny, but not **that** funny.

"…why hasn't anyone just sent him poisoned lemon drops? All you would have to do is switch them with his normal ones and next one to eat one is as good as dead. Depends on the poison really…" Serenity calmly asked.

"That actually makes sense…" Draco muttered.

Danny raised a questioning eyebrow at Serenity—she never was one for death really…unless the victim deserved it. Oh wait, Dumbledore did do quite a few things that would piss her off…

"There's Miss Einstein for ya…" Harry muttered as Serenity stuck her tongue out at him. And to think she's the mature one…

* * *

It was about half past one when Ginny heard a few yelps. She had been reading a book she had borrowed from Harry a week ago on the bed she woke up in. Ginny jumped off the bed and looked in the main room to see Danny, Serenity, and Harry rubbing their heads with scowls. 

"They could've at least had the decency to not _literally_ throw us in here…" Harry muttered as Serenity rushed to the bathroom.

"Sucks to be you," Ginny calmly replied. Harry stuck his tongue out at the amused girl as Serenity emerged from the bathroom. "I'm getting out of this skirt," she declared and wandered into the girls' bedroom. "You do that, Vix," Danny stated as he absentmindedly rubbed his neck. Having your neck secured to a chair for thirty minutes can make you very sore.

"Your neck is sore too?" Harry asked as he carefully rubbed his poor neck. "Why are your necks sore?" Ginny asked.

"They tried to force their beliefs on us and secured our necks to the chairs we were forced into so we paid semi-attention," Danny stated with a flinch as his hand hit a sensitive spot.

"On the bright side, Ren almost killed Parkinson," Harry chirped.

"What? Why?"

"She was checking Danny out. Parkinson, not Serenity."

"Well, she can't get on my case anymore for being overprotective…" Danny muttered as he flopped into a chair.

"How did You-Know-Who react?"

"No, I don't know who. Say his name, Weasley. I've called him many rude things to his face and the worst he did was to tell me to shut up and attempt to hex me."

Harry stared at the agitated Dark Heir. "Danny, you're his **son**. He's trying to get you to succeed him if something happens to him. Of course he isn't going to do much to you."

"…I was trying to forget that personally. You know what, I always wanted parents, but now that I have them, I wish they would drop dead or something…"

"That must be the nicest thing you said about me, son," Voldemort drawled as Ginny hid behind Harry.

"Anytime," he sarcastically replied.

Harry stared at Danny in shock and stated, "Holy shit! You understand sarcasm!"

"Shut up, kitty."

"Make me, mutt."

Voldemort whipped out his wand and formed a barrier between the bickering teens when it looked like they were about to lunge at each other.

Their heads hit the barrier at the same time with a loud thud. Serenity walked out of the bedroom with the same white shirt but jeans instead of the damn skirt.

"I'm not even going to ask…" she muttered as she made sure her friends were alright. Danny glared at her as he rubbed his head. "Aren't you nice?" he sarcastically asked. "Harry, don't start," Ginny stated when she saw the look in his eyes. Voldemort looked at her and smirked when she hid behind Harry.

"Now I know where Danny's scaring fetish is from…" Harry barely muttered. Danny glared at him as Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the teen. "I do not have a scaring fetish!"

Serenity cuffed her boyfriend and stated, "Yes you do and you bloody admitted it while you were partially drunk to the Daily Prophet."

"…I actually forgot about that."

Serenity cuffed him again but quite a bit harder. "Ow! Stop hitting me, Ren!" Serenity rolled her eyes and kissed his head where she hit him both times. "Happy now, you big baby?"

Danny glared at her while grabbing her and pulling her into his lap. "No, that really hurt…" he whined as his father looked on in horror that his son was whining that his petite girlfriend whacked him a few times on the head.

Harry raised an eyebrow as Ginny peeped at them over his shoulder. He turned and looked at her with a face that said, "I have no idea what is going on so don't look at me."

Serenity rolled her eyes as Danny tightly gripped with her arms pinned at her sides _again_. "What do you want, Danny?"

"Whatever do you mean?" he innocently asked.

"I mean, what is it going to take for you to let me go?"

"Nothing because I'm not letting you go."

"Danny…"

Danny smirked as he tickled Serenity with his free arm while keeping his other arm firmly around her so she couldn't move.

"D-Danny, st-stop!"

"No."

"Please?" Serenity managed to gasp out before bursting out in laughter again.

"Why should I, Tickles?"

Serenity was laughing too hard to answer, so Danny stopped momentarily. "Thank you… What did you call me?"

"Tickles, you're so ticklish it isn't funny, Ren."

Serenity tried to wiggle her arms out of his tight grip.

"I'd stop if I were you because I can just start tickling you again."

Serenity made a face as Harry laughed at them.

"Please let me at least move my arms?" she begged as she started to let some of her normally reigned-in charm loose. Danny started to look a little dazed as Voldemort quickly left when he realized what she was doing.

"Uh…" he muttered. Harry was unaffected because she saw him as a brother and therefore her charm didn't affect him. Danny on the other hand…

"Please? For me?" she sweetly asked in a purr as she fluttered her long lashes.

Danny's arms let go of hers as she was cradled close. Feather-light kisses were scattered on her head. Danny pushed some stray hairs out of her face gently and kissed her forehead.

Ginny watched as she moved out from behind Harry. "How come you aren't affected?" she softly asked.

"Ren sees me as a brother and she's my little sister therefore I'm not attracted to her so I'm unaffected. Good thing too, I don't want his wrath personally."

"Oh, okay…"

"I'm sorry…" Danny whispered in her ear as he gently picked her up and walked to the couch for some reason. Harry and Ginny were on the floor, by the way.

He set them down carefully as he kissed her on the head. She jumped from his lap and next to him. Danny gave a small pout but wrapped an arm around her as she pulled in her charm.

Danny blinked before glaring at her. "Why did you do that?"

Serenity mischievously smirked before stating, "You wouldn't let me go. Admit it, I have you wrapped around my finger and you don't care."

Danny made a face at her as Harry burst out laughing. Ginny quietly giggled, but it couldn't be heard over Harry's thunderous laughter. Serenity looked at him expectantly. He knew she was bloody right, but there was no way he was admitting it!

"You're just refusing to injure your "masculinity", aren't you?"

A slight blush came over his cheeks as Ginny started to giggle a little louder, and Harry fell backwards he was laughing so hard.

"Close enough…" Serenity muttered as she leaned her head against his silk-covered arm. "…it's weird seeing you in long-sleeves," she mumbled.

"It's weird seeing you with all that goop on your face," Danny shot back.

"Oh, I forgot to wash it off, didn't I?"

Harry stopped laughing and sat back up. "Yeah, you did. You've probably gained a kilogram or two with all the goop they put on you." "I didn't ask them to do it," Serenity whined in response.

"It does make you look sexier," Danny whispered playfully in her ear. She turned around and slapped him on the face. "Come on, Ren! I'm your boyfriend!"

"If you weren't, I would have done a **lot** worse than slapping you on the face, deary."

Ginny started to laugh again as Harry looked at Danny with sympathy. "That's what you get for dating a veela, mate."

Serenity glared at him in a way that made Harry squeak out, "Sorry, sis…"

"You better be."

Danny switched to his animagus form and sat on Serenity's lap and stared at her with big eyes.

"…I will never get over how much you look like Shadow in your animal form," Serenity stated as she patted him on the head.

"Shadow's real…?" Ginny asked.

"Well, was real. Danny ate him and he's kind of dead now," Harry calmly stated.

"That's were you got the story from… I think you might want to know that canines are immune to vampirism," Ginny said.

Serenity slapped her head and glared at Harry. "Have you ever heard of research, brother darling?"

"I might've heard about it, but it was when Hermione Granger was jabbering about who-knows-what. Like I listen to her… She's so smart that she can't teach non-geniuses. Unlike you, Ren. I shudder to think how far Danny would've gotten in school if you hadn't helped him with his homework and I didn't let him cheat off my tests…"

Danny growled at Harry. Harry switched to **his** animagus form and growled back. Ginny had almost forgotten that he was an animagus… "Aren't you cute?" she teasingly cooed over Harry and petted his furry head. Harry purred as Serenity scratched Danny's ear.

"…I didn't know lions could purr," Serenity stated as she slid onto the floor next to Ginny as Danny ran next to her, begging for attention.

"You two are the biggest attention-seekers ever…" the veela stated as she patted Harry with one hand and Danny in the other.

Serenity snorted when Ginny muttered, "This is the quietest I've ever seen Harry…"

Harry heard her and roared at her. He walked a little bit away before switching back. "Thanks, Gin, thanks."

* * *

The door appeared and Draco walked in. Harry smirked at him and took out the ponytail that the Malfoy had spent fifteen minutes on. 

Draco rolled his eyes and stared at the three teenagers and wolf sitting on the ground. "Is there any reason why you're all sitting on the carpet and the Prince is in his animagus form?"

"Because we are," Ginny snapped with a scowl. 'Wow, I almost had forgotten that you could talk!'

She spared the wolf a glare as he turned into Danny.

"Don't call me that," Danny snapped at Draco.

"My Prince, it would be improper not to," he simply said.

"In other words, he's taken advantage of the fact that he found a way to get on your nerves," Serenity calmly stated as Danny wrapped an arm around her that she threw off.

Danny pouted as he wrapped both arms around her waist and sat behind her. Serenity rolled her eyes as Danny pulled her into his lap again. "Danny, has it ever occurred to you that I might not want to sit in your lap every second of the day?"

"Nope," he cheerfully stated. His reply could also be heard as, "Get over it."

"Danny, I'll sit on your lap if you let me get a bloody book," Serenity bargained. "Fine…"

Danny let Serenity hop off his lap as she shoved Draco into a wall and grabbed some novel from the Magical World.

"What was that for?" Draco asked as the blonde skipped past him with a smirk. "Looking down my shirt during lunch," she stated. "I didn't though!" he insisted when he saw the look on Danny's face as Serenity sat down on his lap and opened the hardback.

"Sis, the only person who looked down your shirt is Danny, and he's your boyfriend," Harry stated.

Serenity turned around and slapped Danny again. "Ow…why do you keep slapping me?" he asked as he rubbed his cheek where her handprint was seen. "You're being ruder than usual to me," she stated as she turned back to the book. "Sorry, Vixie," Danny softly whispered as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

She glanced up at him with a small smile before involving herself in the book. She looked up to see him reading over her shoulder. She has never seen him freely read fiction before…

* * *

"What do you want, Draco?" Harry calmly asked as Serenity started to read with Danny reading over her shoulder. 

"I don't know… Our Lord sent me here for some reason…"

Harry raised an eyebrow before uttering, "**Our** Lord, you say?"

Ginny looked up with curiosity. Draco smirked at Harry before drawling, "You heard me, Potter. You are aware that you're being marked in a month or so on the Prince's birthday, correct?"

Harry bitterly replied, "That doesn't mean I like it…"

"I don't see why you don't just give in. It would be so much easier."

"I bow to no one."

"You'll get used to it."

Harry glared at Draco before his eyes flashed yellow and Draco was thrown into a wall. Draco gulped as he saw another PO'd mage. "Er…I'm leaving now."

Harry smirked as Ginny watched wide eyed. "God, Death Eaters are so easy to scare…" he said. Ginny couldn't help but giggle at her friend.

* * *

It was about ten at night when Voldemort, Rabastion Lestrange, and Lucius Malfoy entered the room. Ginny and Harry were playing chess on the table because Ginny's set was in her trunk still. Serenity was sleeping and leaning on Danny, and Danny was watching the two Gryffindors play chess with an arm around Serenity. 

"Wow, you magical folk sure are violent," Danny stated as he watched the chess pieces attack each other.

Harry looked up at his best mate as another one of the pieces on his side were destroyed. "Like you should be talking."

"Harry, you suck at chess, you know that?"

"Shut up, Ginny."

Voldemort cleared his throat and made Serenity whimper and grab Danny's neck.

"Son, get up. You are being introduced as my heir to the rest of my followers."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Like Serenity is going to let me." To prove his point, he tried to stand up only to be pulled back down as Serenity whimpered again and gripped like a child holds a teddy bear.

"Wake her up then," Voldemort snapped.

Danny poked her a few times as Serenity tried to bite his finger. "She bit me!" Danny shouted as he held his finger.

"Guess she doesn't want to lose her replacement teddy bear known as your neck," Harry put in because he couldn't resist not putting his two-bit in.

Serenity opened her eyes and sleepily slurred, "Wha?"

"Go back to sleep, Vix. Just not on me," Danny calmly said as he pecked her on the cheek. "Okay…" she curled up on the couch they were on as Danny was grabbed and forced out of the room. "Have fun," Harry sarcastically shouted as his best mate was shoved out of the room. Danny managed to glare at him before he was taken away.

* * *

'Shut up!' Danny sent to Harry as his hands were forced behind his back and shackled all while being forced down his father's manor for the second time that day. The ponytail was taken out and re-done because he had dozed off and had messed up his hair quite a bit. Danny fell asleep at around the same time Serenity did, but he woke up first. 

'Sorry. Are you okay?'

'Yes, just being shoved down the hallways again with my hands bound behind my back **again**.'

Danny scowled as his mother joined the little party and entered the throne room through a different door. There was another throne on the Dark Lord's right…

'I'm really glad I just went to the bathroom…'

Harry mentally laughed in his head as Voldemort made some speech about how he had earlier mentioned that he had found his long-lost heir and blah, blah, blah… Danny didn't care enough to listen.

Danny's hands were unshackled as he was forced into the newer throne as a few hundred or so people stared at him. Voldemort smirked at him as metal bounds secured his wrists and ankles to the throne. A metal bar held his chest down again like at that stupid lunch thing.

'Does being tied to a throne count as child abuse?' he asked Harry.

'Why are you asking me? I'm assuming that you're currently chained to a chair, correct?'

'Ye-up,' Danny replied as he tested the bounds securing his wrists; they wouldn't budge.

'Serenity is starting to wake up…'

* * *

Harry paled when he saw Serenity starting to stir. She made a small noise as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Where's Danny?" she asked. 

"He was dragged to some meeting so Voldemort could show him off."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he says he's just chained to a throne right now. He's probably sneering at everyone."

Ginny wondered how he knew that, but she decided that she probably didn't really want to know and didn't want to lose whatever trust he had in her.

Serenity rubbed her eyes again as she sat up. She sat down by Ginny and Harry and put her head on the table. "…maybe you should go to bed, sis. You look tired." Serenity scowled at him before replying, "I'm waiting for Danny to get back."

"Then take a nap."

"I don't want to."

"Fine," Harry said as he moved his knight from in front of his queen.

Serenity watched in morbid fascination as Ginny's piece butchered Harry's queen. She didn't know what most of the pieces were called. "…can I play loser?"

Ginny stared at her before saying, "I thought most people wanted to play winner."

"I haven't played chess in a really long time…"

"Remember Mr. Pointy-Head?" Harry teased as he ducked Serenity's fist. "I was nine!"

Ginny stared at them. "…Mr. Pointy-head?"

"She couldn't remember the pieces names so she started to make them up." Harry grabbed Serenity's fist and stuck his tongue out at her.

Ginny waited for Harry to go before capturing his king. "I win."

"I lose!" Harry happily said.

Serenity smirked as she and Ginny switched seats, "And you get to play me now!"

"Damn it!"

* * *

Danny was fiercely glaring at the three dozen of "Daddy dearest" minions who decided that they would try to get in the Dark Lord's and his good graces by presenting gifts. The only thing he would want is to someone to get his friends and him out of this place. Like someone was going to do that… 

"Calm down, Disaster," Voldemort grounded out at the still struggling boy.

"What the hell were you on when you named me that?"

Voldemort sharply turned with his wand pointed at Danny. "I **said**, calm down."

Danny glared at him before saying defiantly, "Make me, you bastard." His voice had deepened to a low growl as his eyes started to flash between blue and red.

Voldemort's eyes sharpened as the thirty-something Death Eaters gaped at the defiant vampire.

"If it weren't for the fact that I can't afford you being physically harmed, you would be in a bit of pain right now," he snapped.

"Scary, you-." Quite a few jaws were left hanging open at the Prince's strong, vulgar language. His Cockney accent came back mid-way.

The Dark Lord's eyebrow twitched in agitation as he did the first thing that came to mind without damaging his heir too much. Plus, the kid probably just needed it.

"_Scourgify_," he muttered as soap came out of Danny's mouth. The look of shock on his face was priceless.

"…an' I thought te soap a' te orphanage tas'ed funky," he muttered through the soap as he spat some out to the side. Voldemort whacked the boy on the head for that. "Don't spit."

Voldemort just barely dodged his son's spit. Dawn just barely moved in time as the soapy saliva flew past her.

"Damn it…" he muttered through the soap.

'Voldemort is washing my mouth out with soap…'

Danny felt the shock from Harry's side. 'What did you do?'

'Called him a bastard, uh I'm not going to say the other thing because then you'll probably yell at me… Maybe spitting at the Dark Lord when he yelled at me when I was trying to get the soap out of my mouth wasn't such a good idea…'

Danny swallowed the soap which probably wasn't a good idea, but he was a vampire so he had a much stronger stomach. You have to remember that this is also Danny who depends on his best mate and girlfriend to think for him.

"Wow, I sure learned my lesson," he sarcastically said; another spell just barely missed him. "Child abuser! …my mouth still tastes like soap."

Danny was in a bad position: his parents were angry, he was tied to a throne, and his mouth tastes like soap and there was nothing he could do because he couldn't move his arms!

"Son, shut up or I'll wash your mouth out again."

"In my opinion, you should be more worried that I just swallowed a bunch of soap and may have just quite possibly just poisoned myself." Danny found himself gagging on soap suds again.

"A little notice would've been nice," Danny managed to get out before the taste of soap and all of the suds in his mouth made it a little hard to talk. Time to bug/whine to Harry then!

'Gah! He's trying to choke me with soap suds!'

'You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut, you know that?'

'All I said was that he should be more concerned that I just swallowed a bunch of soap than me shutting up…'

'You swallowed the soap _again_?'

'…maybe.'

* * *

Voldemort glanced at his gagging son with mild amusement as he motioned for his Death Eaters. They were mainly new recruits because most of his followers from the First War knew that "gifts" did not help at all. 

The only ones he ever kept were the ones you couldn't buy at Diagon Alley or Knockturn Alley.

They were mainly just that. The greatest gift a follower could give him was their service, but most of the new recruits figured that out a little to late.

To his surprise, a few of his Inner Circle were there and looking rather pleased.

Malfoy Sr. and Zabini walked up to the thrones with deep bows.

Lucius started, "My Lord, the Lestranges, the Zabinis, and my family were all aware that you've been searching for Imperio metal. We managed to inquire about Imperio metal at a few places at the Black Market and we have managed to require a couple cuffs of it to last you for the month or so until the order you put in safely arrives."

Voldemort was in shock as Zabini took out a small, dark-silver strongbox and presented it to him. Voldemort took the chest and popped it open. Inside were three thin cuffs in a light silver color. He touched one and it started to glow red momentarily. He found that when he touched the other two, he got the same result. It was actually Imperio Metal…

Voldemort gave a sinister smile as Dante was paying more attention to getting the soap out of his mouth. He should've done that days ago…it actually shut his brat up.

"You will all be reward for this once I prove in a moment that it truly is Imperio Metal…" He took a cuff and snapped his fingers.

* * *

Danny was paying little attention to what was going on around him because frankly, he was about to frigging choke. He was brought back to reality when the bounds holding him to the chair disappeared he looked up. 

His father grabbed his wrist and snapped a **bracelet** on his pale wrist. "I'm not a girl," he stated after he swallowed the soap again.

"Be quiet."

Danny was about to open his mouth to tell him exactly how much of a right he had to ordering him around when he realized that he couldn't. His mouth refused to open.

'…I think we have a problem here,' Danny concluded to himself when he noticed two more bracelets that were identical to the one on his wrist. He tried to yank it off only to see that it was like it was a part of his skin.

Danny noticed that he was free from the evil throne he's been stuck on for the past two hours or so; Danny started to stand up when Voldemort commanded, "Sit, son." He found himself forced down back onto the throne.

"I'm not a dog! Hey, I can talk again!"

* * *

Voldemort turned to his two Inner Circle members and said, "Yes, it is Imperio Metal as you can see. Dismissed." 

The two joyfully bowed and left in a twirl of robes.

'It seems that it takes a while for the full effects to start and that the more a person has on them the more orders can be carried out before older ones are no longer valid.

* * *

Danny glared at him as the Dark Lady seemed a little curious and amused. "And to think I always thought it was a myth…" she muttered as she carefully picked up one of the remaining cuffs and observed it. 

"Be careful," the Dark Lord warned his wife as Danny pulled his knees to his chest. Danny yawned and covered his mouth. His schedule has been so knocked off balance by this whole prisoner thing; he's normally wide awake and feeding right now. His mouth tasted to bad right now...

Voldemort stared at his tired son before ordering him to, "Stand." Danny found himself standing up. "I feel like a puppet or something…" he muttered.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Yeah, when I'm sleeping because I supposedly snore," Danny stated then covered his mouth. 'What the hell? Why did I just answer him? What is going on?'

"You're probably wondering what's going on, aren't you Dante?"

"Yes." Shoot, he answered again!

"So it works… You have to answer all my questions truthfully and must obey my commands until another is given… Sit back down."

Danny managed to use his brain for once and quickly found a loophole. He sat on the ground and stuck his tongue out.

"How old are you?"

"Mentally or bio-bi-biola-lo-gic-cally …biologically?"

"Mentally."

"Three, six on good days." Danny would kill for some duct tape right now…literally.

"Why am I not surprised?" the Dark Lord muttered to himself.

"Because I act like a child that's smashed," Danny answered. He couldn't help that his mouth opened against his will!

"You are probably wondering what is going on and what is what you deemed a "bracelet", correct?"

"Yes, I already answered that."

"It is a rare metal known as Imperio metal. Do you know what the Imperius Curse is?"

"It's…the Unforgivable…**thing** that controls people's minds that Harry's immune against," Danny answered in a hesitant voice.

"Close enough. Imperio metal is like that in a way. Every individual cuff is set to one Master so to say. In a nut shell, you have to obey my word and answer every question I ask truthfully. You can't resist unless I'm far away, which isn't happening until you're all truly loyal to me. From now on, you _will_ address me as Father and your mother as Mother." Voldemort gripped the cuff on the boy's wrist during his last statement because he read that this would make it last until he said otherwise.

Danny's eyes widened in horror as his brain tried to comprehend what he was just told. 'Aren't we in deep shit? Did he just use a Muggle clinch thing…? That is a clinch, right?'

"Are we clear, son?" his father drawled.

Danny couldn't stop himself as he weakly muttered, "Yes, Father."

"Stand and go to your rooms, now." Danny stood up and started to quickly leave but momentarily stopped. He didn't know where to go. "How…?"

Voldemort—Father, his mind automatically corrected—rolled his eyes and led him through the labyrinth known as the manor.

'On the bright side,' he thought to himself, 'I won't be drugged again and can rinse my mouth out finally. His soap tastes _horrible_!'

Pathetic, he knows. But this is not a good scenario, at all.

Danny gave the Dark Lord an odd look when the man threw his arm around his shoulder.

"Do not allow anyone to leave until I visit tomorrow morning when I _recruit_ your friends," he heard Vol-Fath-mort whisper in ear as the Dark Lord hissed the password and the door appeared.

"Good night, son."

"Night, Father…" Danny whispered softly.

* * *

"I beat Harry! I beat Harry!" Serenity said happily as her cheerful, yet somewhat tired eyes caught his. He gave her a small smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Have fun?" 

"No…"

Weasley seemed to have retired to bed because she was absent.

Harry saw the look on his face and he had caught a few brief, pessimistic thoughts that worried him.

"Something's wrong, what is it?" Harry asked with concern.

"Let me rinse my mouth out. I got my mouth washed out with soap twice in the last half hour."

Serenity gave a small laugh as Danny went into the bathroom after grabbing a cup. There was a small icebox filled with beverages and a cabinet by the table.

Danny emerged from the bathroom looking very stressed and worried—Serenity has never seen him like this. He took out the ponytail and shook his head wildly so he could mess his hair up.

He sat in the seat between Harry and Serenity with a sigh. "…I know what Little Malfoy meant when he said we would join the Dark Lord whether we wanted to or not now." He pulled his sleeve up to reveal a thin, light silver bracelet on his wrist. It blended in with his pale skin and the odd subtle grey tint he had as a result from being a shadow mage; just like how Serenity had a permanent tan and honey eyes because she was a solar mage.

"What is that and why am I getting a bad feeling all of the sudden?" Harry asked with worried emerald eyes staring at his best friend of over ten years.

Serenity calmly rubbed his back as Danny sighed again. "Imperio metal…"

Harry's eyes widened with shock. "Aw man…" he muttered under his breath.

"That is an understatement…" Danny muttered as Serenity blinked in confusion.

"I feel like I'm missing something… What's Imperio metal?"

Harry took over explaining for Danny because frankly, Danny just had his independence ripped away from him when it came to Voldemort. Sure, he could cheek off, but that was pretty much it.

Serenity was horrified when Harry finished. "Danny…" she muttered as she threw her arms around him soothingly. "Oh, I don't need your pity because I think you two should enjoy what I'm thinking is your last hours of freedom," Danny said with a wince.

"What?" Serenity and Harry said in shock.

"A group of the Inner Circle presented Vol-Father with three cuffs of this stupid stuff. He basically told me he was putting it on you two tomorrow morning…"

Danny looked at them with an apology in his eyes as he placed quite a few wards in around the wall that admitted people inside their cage. Serenity crawled onto Harry's and Danny's laps and wrapped her arms around their necks.

"I'm tired…" she mumbled drowsily.

"Go to bed then, Ren," Danny softly said as he kissed her on the side of her mouth. "Sis, you know I've been trying to get you to go to bed since you woke up from your nap."

Serenity made an adorable, little face before awkwardly asking, "…can I sleep with you? You know, like where we were little and Harry would stay the night at the orphanage; we would push two beds together, and all three of us would share it. Please?"

Danny and Harry exchanged looks before stating as one, "Fine…" Serenity brightened and quietly skipped into the bedroom she normally slept in. Danny rolled his eyes as Harry shot him a small smile as they pushed their beds together and changed into nightclothes. Both were actually wearing t-shirts and pants for once compared to their usual shirtless-ness.

Serenity knocked on the door, but barged in before she got an answer. Long pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt draped her small frame as she threw her covers over the crack and went in the middle as Danny and Harry lied down on either side of her.

Serenity kissed Danny on the lips and Harry on the cheek before quietly saying, "Night, guys."

"Night, Vixie."

Serenity rolled her eyes as she fell asleep with a small smile as two arms wrapped around her—one from either side.

'Night, bro,' Danny said.

'Sleep tight, don't let Voldie bite, bro,' Harry wryly replied and got a smile out of the stressed vampire hybrid.

'I'm more worried about being bitten by Mother personally…she **is** the vampire.'

'Good point. Are you okay?'

'Yes. I'm just worried. He bloody trapped us and the damned bracelet makes him my master…'

'At least we're together.'

'Yeah…'

Both boys fell asleep at the same time.

* * *

Ginny woke up at around seven and immediately noticed that Serenity wasn't there and neither were her quilts. She raised an eyebrow because she could hear two distinct sets of snores…coming from the room next to her? Harry didn't snore; she woke him up so many times that she knew that for sure. 

She got up and pulled on some socks as she stuck her head into the open door to the boy's room to see an adorable sight. Danny, Serenity, and Harry were asleep in two pushed together beds. Danny and Harry were both sleeping on their sides and facing the girl with one arm each on her back. Serenity was in the middle and on her stomach with an arm lying by the boys' heads.

Ginny crept back to 'her' bedroom and grabbed a Quidditch book. She sat on the couch in the main room to read to wait for the trio to wake up.

Ginny jumped behind the couch and hid when the door opened. It was You-Know-Who with his hand in his pocket looking rather smug.

* * *

Voldemort entered his captives' rooms with a smirk. As usual, the Weasley girl hid from him. He wasn't surprised because she was the girl that his younger self had possessed, so she had a true fear for a justified reason. 

He entered the girls' room to see it…empty. Serenity's blankets were gone too. Voldemort raised an eyebrow when he heard a lot of snoring from the other bedroom.

Voldemort was more than a little shocked to see all three of them sleeping in two, pushed-together beds.

He couldn't help but smirk at the flash of silver that could be seen on Dante's wrist. Tom shook his son gently and whispered, "Wake up, Dante." Blue eyes automatically opened and stared at him before the boy muttered, "Five more minutes, Father."

"Don't go back asleep."

"Father, I'm tired…" he whined.

Dante was not awake at all by that statement. 'Teenagers…'

* * *

"Danny…shut up," Serenity muttered. 

Danny made a face at the sleeping girl, "No, if I have to get up now then you do too." Danny shook Harry awake as he had already woken up Serenity. "Danny, fuck off…" Harry slurred.

"Harry, just get up already," Serenity said as she took out the messy ponytail she put her hair in so it wouldn't hit Danny or Harry.

Harry sat up and punched Danny in the arm for waking him up as he reached for his glasses.

Serenity was staring at the Dark Lord as she clung to Danny.

Harry looked up and saw the smirking Dark Lord. He sleepily glared at him before slurring, "Couldn't you have at least waited until a decent hour to rip our freewill away?"

Danny closed his eyes with a snort as his father looked rather amused. Voldemort turned to Danny, "You told them?"

"Yes."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" Danny snapped back. He hated this whole "answer every question truthfully" thing because his daddy dearest kept asking questions that were completely sarcastic and he didn't want an answer for, but because of the metal, Danny had to.

"You really need to watch how you word stuff now," Harry stated to the Dark Lord as said Lord grabbed two cuffs out of his pocket with a smirk.

Voldemort decided to ignore him in favor of grabbing Serenity's wrist and snapping the cuff on. She snatched her wrist back and mumbled in her half-asleep state, "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Voldemort decided that he liked them much more when they weren't awake. "Fine," he muttered with a roll of his eyes as the girl crawled onto Danny's lap and fell asleep on him. "Pillow…" was heard before soft snoring filled the room.

Harry glared at his sleeping sister as his right wrist was grabbed by cold hands and an extremely cold piece of metal was clasped around his thin wrist.

"Sleep you two," Voldemort commanded. They lied down and fell asleep with Danny using Serenity as a teddy bear.

* * *

Draco was trying to apologize to Ginny _again_ when Danny and Harry woke up. Harry stared at the thin piece of metal around his wrist. Harry ran his hand over it and like the book said, the only indicator it was there was the unnaturally cold, smooth spot on his arm. 

Danny soothingly rubbed Harry on the back after he carefully laid Serenity done on the bed. The sudden movement woke the sleeping girl up as she sat up with her messy hair everywhere. Her arm stopped mid-way as she stared at the bracelet on her right wrist. She looked and saw that all three of them had the stupid, metal bracelet on their right wrist.

"Good morning, my Prince," Draco said that was too cheerful for their liking. "Morning, Ginny," Harry muttered as he grabbed a waffle and ate it plain as if it was a piece of bread and would dunk it in a little cup of syrup he grabbed like it was a french-fry.

"I see you left the good out," she replied.

"The only thing that would cheer me up right now…well I'm not going to say that."

Draco was staring at them funnily when he realized that they emerged from the same room. "Where you sleeping together?"

"As in we shared a bed, yes," Serenity stated as she walked into the bedroom she normally slept in with a scowl. She forgot to grab her contacts…yes she wore contacts.

She couldn't find them and rummaged through the wardrobe where most of her crap was in until she found a glasses' case and pulled a pair of small eyeglasses out. She put them on with a scowl.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Why are you wearing your specs?"

"Couldn't find my contacts…"

Harry rolled his eyes as he downed a glass of pumpkin juice. He really wanted something a bit stronger right now…and something not so sweet.

"Okay, pumpkin juice and syrup doesn't taste good together."

"I good have told you that," Serenity stated as she nibbled on a piece of toast Danny handed her. "Thanks, deary," she muttered.

* * *

Danny—in his mood-swing fueled mind—was suddenly extremely chipper and wanted to cheer them up. 

"Come on, cheer up, Moody Butts!" he chirped hyperly.

* * *

Draco whispered, "Want to go to some other room? I think he's hyper somehow…" 

Ginny watched as Danny bounced on the soles of his feet and replied, "Lets…"

Yes, she was angry with him, but she didn't want to be in the same room with a hyper vampire-hybrid. Any witch or wizard knew that vampires were known for their mood-swings, and hybrids were known to be **extremely** emotionally unstable…

* * *

Harry and Serenity raised an eyebrow as Danny's mood once again did a 180 flip. She rolled her eyes as Danny randomly hummed, "These Boots Are Made for Walking." 

Voldemort raised an eyebrow as he entered the room to see that his son was extremely hyper for some reason.

"What is wrong with him?" he calmly asked an amused Potter. Potter glanced at him before replying, "He's half-vamp, so he's _always_ have mood 180's."

"Repeat that without the slang."

Potter rolled his eyes before slowly saying, "Danny is half-vampire. Half-vampires are known for intense mood-swings because they have a vampire's more vivid way of expressing emotions and a human's emotion range. He always gets random mood-swings. Danny was very calm fifteen seconds ago…"

"Morning, Father!" Danny chirped. Serenity was being carried in his arms as he bounced on his heels. "Danny, put me down!"

"Why, grumpy?"

"Because you're bouncing and it is making me sick!"

"Sorry…" Danny plopped down on the carpet with Serenity being tightly gripped by the insane vampire.

"Why are you so perky?"

"Because you two are being all moody and emo-ish."

"…emo-ish?" Harry asked as Voldemort was trying to figure out how to shove a calming potion down the boy's throat.

Voldemort almost smacked his head when he realized that he could just cast a Calming Charm on his hyper heir. Of course, he ducked.

"Stay still," he commanded as the boy stared at him in fear. Harry sighed in relief when Danny calmed down to the point that he was back to his normal self, which wasn't all that calm.

"…sorry, Father," Danny feebly muttered.

Serenity and Harry gave him a look that said, "We're the ones who had to suffer, not him!"

"Sorry guys?"

"I'm a **girl**."

"I knew that, Vix."

"Be quiet."

Serenity was shocked when her mouth slammed shut. She glared at the slightly glowing metal angrily.

"Sit on the couch."

* * *

Voldemort smirked at his newest, grudging fighters. He'd say followers, but they were being forced into this, and they also were a bit of an unknown to him because he had always thought mages were just legends, myths told to explain to little ones why Merlin was so important to their society. From what he has read though, most of those stories seem to be false. 

A black glow surrounded the wall until it started to condense into a thin tube. Voldemort couldn't stop himself from ducking when it quickly went towards them, into his son's hand, and then it disappeared like he absorbed it.

"What was that?"

"Wards I put up last night."

"Why?"

"You're the one who ordered me not to let anyone out," Danny snapped back.

"Why did you take them down?"

"I doubt you know how to take down the most powerful wards I know how to create by manipulating the shadow's energy or whatever the heck it is that I control…"

"You're a shadow mage?"

"Well, duh."

"What type of mage are you two?" Voldemort directed to the other two.

"Solar."

"Lightning."

Voldemort continued to ask questions to know who and what he just recruited forcefully.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she ran a hand through her messy, bushy hair. She glanced at Ron to see he wasn't much worse for the wear. She's been busy since she has been recruited by the Order on searching for clues on Harry's and now Ginny's disappearances. 

Harry disappeared sometime after dinner Sunday and neither he nor Shadow ever turned back up. All of his belonging was still here except a couple of shrunken books he always carried around. Ginny disappeared Tuesday and today was Thursday.

Ron was a wreck because his little sister's trunk was also gone. They couldn't search hers or Harry's trunks for clues; Ginny's disappeared with her and Harry's was heavily warded and no one, not even Professor Dumbledore could get in somehow. It didn't help that there was about a couple padlocks on it that were charmed against unlocking spells…

What Harry did to his trunk was past most of the school. Headmaster Dumbledore could remove some of the wards, but he couldn't do **anything** about the locks and he was concerned that some of the wards were **dark magic**.

They now had their first period off with Neville to help figure out what happened. All Hermione could find was dead ends.

Their schedules alternated between researching and trying to figure out what happened, and their training for when they would have to stop a raid. Professor Dumbledore was hoping that they could eventually take the Nundu leaders down, but Hermione really doubted that.

Sure, Ron, Neville, and she were friends, but Phoebus, Caligo, and Levis act like triplets separated at birth they are so close. They work perfectly together with little communication; she and her friends were constantly screaming at each other and even then would they get the task done. The leaders were obviously trained in _something_ together, but Ron, Neville, and she were struggling as they got better and better.

It doesn't help that Harry wasn't here… He was the glue in the Golden Trio and therefore Ron and Hermione have been fighting a lot more this year and even more so right now…

She sighed. 'Professor Dumbledore has to be right, but I just can't help thinking that we are going against a trio made up of a brillian veela, powerful vampire, and sly wizard that may be a mage… Now if it was Harry, Ron, and I, we might have a chance with proper training and books, but Neville just doesn't have the power Harry does that made us such a good team before… Neville is more for Herbology and Harry is the self defense prodigy… What could have happened to him? Where's Shadow? What is up with Harry's trunk? Where is Ginny? Ugh, I need to calm down for a second here…'

"Ron, I am going to look at Harry's trunk again…" Hermione said as she stood up from the library table where they were pouring over dueling books. Neville was reporting to Professor Dumbledore on their progress, or lack of is the better word.

Hermione entered the empty common room with a book in hand about wards. She entered Ron's dorm to see Harry's trunk was still slightly glowing from the current ward that was in affect. Professor Dumbledore had no idea what the yellow glow was from.

At least he got the ward that squirted ink into their faces down… Now _that_ was annoying…

Hermione sat on the ground in front of Harry trunk as she opened up the book in search of the ward that was currently active. Okay, she'll admit that she got this from Knockturn Alley when she stayed in Diagon Alley for the last week of summer, but it had all of the wards known to wizards in it and was far from illegal.

She rapidly skimmed through the pages with no luck until she got to the section about rumored mage wards.

* * *

_There is no way for a wizard or witch to take down a ward cast by a mage because it is nearly impossible to tell what it is and does._

_A mage ward can only be identified by the caster's elemental signature. All wards cast by a mage are the color of the caster's "elemental signature" which is the color the mage's element is. Simply, a fire mage's is red, a shadow mage's is black, a water mage's is light blue-green, and etcetera.

* * *

_

Okay, so either Harry's a mage, a mage cast wards on his trunk, or Harry found some ward that wasn't in the book that supposedly has all of the wards known to wizards. Goody…

* * *

Lord Caos was rather irked. The Lightning Lion, Shadow Wolf, and Solar Raven were all captured and enslaved by Wolf's father. His more obedient children hasn't been able to reach them because none of them had really been in places were they could be safely confronted. 

Right now, it seemed that the only way they were returning was if he formed an alliance with the Dark Lord and his little one's Master… Which actually could be very beneficial… Tom Riddle was destroying the magical section and the mage's biggest obstacle to domination. He could easily be swayed by the power due to little Raven's minor spell that she cast that wouldn't have been minor if she actually went through with it.

'Pity, I would have loved to see her kill that witch… It seems that I was correct when I predicted that her and Wolf are mates by the way they are fiercely protective of the other and their minor jealousy when someone besides Lion gets too close…'

He had a lot to think about…

* * *

Harry sighed as he stepped into the shower. He and his friends just experienced a long meeting with their "Master". Sure, it wasn't as bad as he foresaw, but it still could be a lot better like not being here at all. 

'At least I don't have to refer to him as Master or My Lord unless I really want to…' It was kind of creepy that Voldemort knew that they weren't happy with the fact that he was their Master so he ordered to him and Ren to refer to him as "sir". He bloody knew that they would only call him My Lord or Master if it would cause a riot. Riots are fun when planned.

Harry viciously glared at the Imperio Metal on his wrist. They were under the threat that Voldemort would put a full set on each of them if they didn't cooperate. Voldemort—Harry got a headache if he even considered him as something crueler—had a bloody order of the shit in that was supposed to come the day before they're marked.

Harry finished his shower and dried himself off. He forgot to grab a shirt and socks… again. 'Damn it!' he mentally cursed.

* * *

Harry rolled his eyes as Serenity tugged at the abdomen baring top she was wearing. Danny didn't seem to mind that all of her stomach an inch above her bellybutton was shown. Surprise, surprise considering Serenity was wearing low-rise, boot cut jeans and a short sleeved, navy turtleneck that showed quite a bit of her stomach. 

Danny walked in from their room and stared at Serenity before snatching her up with a kiss on the lips. "Hello, beautiful," he whispered as Ginny and Draco reappeared. Draco was once again staring at his sister. The disadvantage of your little sister being half-veela…

Danny clutched her tightly with a, "Mine," and a glare at Draco. Draco practically ran out of the room.

"Danny, get your cold hand off my stomach!" Serenity squealed when Danny cradled her by his chest.

"Sorry, Vix…"

"You better be. Why am I being forced into revealing outfits? It's cold!" …and the real reason comes out.

"You're always cold," Danny and Harry said.

"Am not!"

"Ren, you sleep with a quilt during the summer."

"So?"

"That's not normal."

She flicked Danny on the ear as Ginny and Harry exchanged looks. Danny made a face and grabbed her glasses. "Danny!" she whined. Okay, she could see without them—unlike Harry—but everything was slightly blurry.

"…since when did you wear glasses?" Ginny asked as she just noticed the gold frames.

"I needed glasses since I was thirteen, but I normally wear contacts—which I can't find at the moment."

Lucius walked into the room calmly and motioned for the three to get up.

They rolled their eyes and stood up as Danny wrapped his arm around her exposed waist. "Danny, can I have my glasses back now?"

"Fine…" Danny put her glasses on her face as Harry snickered and followed Big Malfoy out of the room. Ginny blinked considering they were normally kicking and screaming.

* * *

Lucius could instantly tell that their group gift to his Lord has been used already by the trio's behavior and the occasional flash of silver from one of their right wrists. 

"Up!" he heard Serenity say behind him. Lucius looked over his shoulder to see the Prince roll his eyes and pick the small girl up.

* * *

"How old are you?" Danny asked to Serenity who just demanded that he picked her up. She stopped staring at the ceiling in awe before replying, "Like you should be talking, my darling drunk three-year-old." She continued to stare at the ceiling. 

"Why do you keep staring at the ceiling, Vixie?" Harry asked as he slowed down so they—well Danny because Serenity wasn't walking—could catch up.

"I've never seen a ceiling so close up…" Serenity reached her hand up as her fingers were a few mere inches—to her anyways, it's really like half a foot—from the ceiling. The boys exchanged looks of amusement as Danny lifted Ren up a tad just so she could touch the ceiling.

You know that you're easily amused when you find the fact that you just touched the ceiling amazing.

"Oh…" she muttered as Danny moved her so that she was being carried bridal style.

'What are we going to do?' Harry silently asked Danny as Serenity was in La-La Land.

A small smirk appeared on the vampire's face. 'Loopholes, we have to watch for loopholes… If he says sit down, we can sit on the bloody desk because we're still sitting. He can't stop us from mouthing off besides telling us to be quiet. He can't stop our sarcasm either it seems…'

'That's the smartest thing I've heard ya say…or well think, I guess.'

'Shut up. So Operation: Annoy the hell out of Vol-Father in. Damn it! I can't even call him anything other than Father in my own head!'

'I get a headache if I don't call him Master, My Lord, or Voldemort in mine… And I thought that it was weird that there is a whole community indebted to my forehead…'

'Serenity is staring at us in a way that says she wants to know what we're talking about… Harry, I'm scared! Vix is going to hurt me!'

'No, she's going to knock you out then use you as a teddy bear that's a foot or so taller than she is,' Harry cheerfully corrected.

'Shut up.'

'I'm not talking, Princey.'

'Don't call me that.'

'Why?'

'I have a hotheaded girlfriend and I know how to sick her on you.'

'You're threatening to have my sister attack me?'

'Yes.'

'Scary, ah crap, we're here…'

'Yipee…'

* * *

"I feel ignored…" Serenity stated aloud as she poked Danny for the sixth time. 

"Danny…?"

"What?" both boys dumbly said at the same time.

"You've been ignoring me!"

"Sorry?"

The oldest Malfoy minion—ha they could still insult his followers—opened the door and motioned them to enter with a bow aimed towards Danny. Danny whispered something in Serenity's ear. She smirked and flipped the Malfoy off for Danny because he was kind of carrying her.

* * *

Voldemort had a bad feeling all of the sudden and he didn't know why.

* * *

Er...no comment? Hides behind kitty. 


	37. Why You Leave Imps Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own what you recognize from outside this story and everything you don't 

"Blah" 

'Think' 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 37**

**Why You Leave Imps Alone**

Voldemort smirked as the trio entered his study. Their power was finally his… He thought this day would never come… Dante and Potter suddenly exchanged small smirks that worried him as little Serenity stared at the two with confusion. "You two are up to something," she stated as Dante placed the two of them down. He had no idea why his son insisted on carrying the girl around.

"We're not up to anything," they innocently replied as one. Voldemort mused that he was actually starting to get used to their twin-like antics. Good Merlin, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Voldemort snapped his fingers as three sets of eyes looked up involuntarily. Just another perk of Imperio Metal, for him anyways, all he has to do is snap his fingers, and they will immediately make eye contact and close their mouths.

"I am thinking of marking you three earlier or at least placing one of the two you will eventually have: The normal one all my followers have except wrapped around your right arms so people are less likely to find out when I trust you enough to leave the manor without supervision; the other will go above the band of Imperio Metal on your right wrist. I don't care what it is for it will be used so you three can contact each other and I can contact just you three and not all of my followers. In fact… hold out your wrists. I just had a brilliant idea…"

Voldemort just raised a thin eyebrow at them as all three of them held out their **left** wrist. "You're just trying to annoy me, aren't you?" he calmly asked.

"Yes."

"Yup."

"Pretty much, yeah."

Voldemort rolled his eyes at the smirking teens as he ordered, "Hold out your **right** wrists."

"You could've just said something, sir," Potter cheekily stated as he held his right wrist out as the silver bracelet shined off of his slightly tanned wrist.

* * *

Harry gave a small flinch as Voldemort gave him a look while grabbing his wrist and muttering something. Harry mouth formed a small pout when he saw that Voldemort had branded the word, "Imp," on his wrist. Danny's wrist said the same thing, but Serenity's wrist now bared the word "Pixie," for all to see.

Serenity made a face at it as Harry knew exactly what she was going to say.

"I am **not** a pixie, I am a _vixie_. Get it right." She cringed and gripped her wrist suddenly as Voldemort smirked. "Really now, do you really think I will stand for disrespect?" Voldemort drawled.

"Sorry, sir…" she whispered weakly as Danny rubbed her back with a glare at his father. A jolt of pain hit him too as Danny quickly turned away.

"Good girl," Voldemort arrogantly said. It seemed they knew that they had no choice…

* * *

'Let's see, they seem to be perfectly cooperating, just still cracking those nasty comments they're so found of… I can deal with that for now as long as it's not to me or over little things. I'll deal with the fact that they all held out their other wrist, but I won't stand for disrespect. Respectful cheek, that has to be an oxymoron,' Voldemort thought.

* * *

"Sir…?" Harry asked as he snapped his fingers in front of the Dark Lord's face. He like… dazed out or something. Danny raised an eyebrow as he clapped his hands. That got him out of wherever his mind was. "Father, you space out a lot," Danny stated as Serenity rolled her eyes and shivered.

It probably didn't help that her stomach was almost completely exposed and she has no resistance to the cold. Danny wrapped his arms around her so he could share what little heat his half-dead body created. At least he was wearing long sleeves.

"…warm," Serenity muttered as she nestled into his arms in an attempt to steal all of his warmness.

Voldemort seemed to be recovering from spacing out as he blinked a few times. Harry raised an eyebrow and asked with no true concern, "Are you okay, sir?"

"I'm fine, just thinking…"

"Aren't you supposed to be an ingenious Dark Lord, sir?" Harry calmly asked.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "…Dumbledore called you that, sir."

"Why am I not surprised…?" he asked himself.

"Because he's a manipulative coot and has an addiction to lemon drops," Danny and Harry stated in perfect harmony.

"What they said. Don't even start."

Danny stuck his tongue out at her as Harry poked her in the arm. Voldemort raised an eyebrow as he mentally berated himself for asking another sarcastic, rhetorical question in front of them. Yes, they knew he was being sarcastic, but the Imperio Metal made it so they couldn't lie to him and that they had to answer any and **all** questions.

"Stop beating each other up," he sharply ordered.

Danny had come up with one conclusion about their current position at that very moment, 'This sucks.'

'No, really,' Harry sarcastically replied.

"You're dismissed."

"We don't know where we're going, Father," Danny pointed out as he helped Serenity up and grabbed her hand.

Voldemort snapped his fingers and yelled, "Dottie!"

"Master called?" Dottie asked as Danny backed away from the house elf. "Get Lucius Malfoy for me."

"Lucy shall be with Master in a jiffy!" she chirped and left the room with a crack.

* * *

Voldemort looked up to see his son looking rather scared. "Are you okay, son?"

"Not really…"

Potter cut in and explained, "He's scared, well terrified, of house elves, bad experience with a freed elf that was distressed. I suggest you don't ask personally, sir…" Voldemort raised a thin eyebrow, but didn't push it farther.

Lucius entered the Dark Lord's study and realized that he was just showing the trio back to their rooms.

"Pay attention this time and you will be given the password to get in, but I'm telling you now that it's different to get out. Are we clear?" Voldemort ordered.

"Yes, sir," Potter and Serenity said.

"Yes, Father."

Voldemort rolled his eyes when the three saluted him with identical, jaunty smirks.

* * *

There wasn't much conversation because they had just been bloody **ordered** to learn the route to the Dark Lord's office, study, something like that and to where they were kept.

"Darkness triumphs," Lucius stated as the door appeared. Harry chose the moment that the door opened to trip over his feet. He might have done it on purpose to make it look like they were thrown in there because he hit Danny who knocked over Serenity who fell into the room, but knowing him, his clumsiness just kicked in at a good moment. Ginny giggled as they landed in a heap.

"Harry, why did you have to trip?" Serenity demanded as she picked herself off the ground.

"He tripped _again_?"

Danny scowled at the sheepish wizard before clarifying with, "No, he tripped over his two left feet, knocked me over, and made me knock Ren over."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, darling?"

"Too many for my brain to comprehend, that's how many."

Harry turned to Ginny with regret in his eyes. "Ginny, do you mind if we talk in private in what I guess is Dan's and mine room for a few minutes. It's a personal, fragile matter."

"Sure… Just don't start playing chess."

Danny raised an eyebrow as Harry made a face at the redhead and Serenity giggled as she still clung to his hand. "Okay then… definitely missing something here."

"You'll get over," Harry stated as Ginny continued to read a book… that was his! "Now I know where my book on seeker strategies went…"

"Sorry?"

Harry rolled his eyes as they entered the bedroom and locked the door. Harry placed a wandless silencing charm on it; he didn't want Ginny to know that he was basically a Death Eater now and a high-ranking one at that.

"I can't believe Mol—Master, **damn** it—bloody marked us with words implying that we're mischievous. Seriously, us, roguish? Wherever did he get **that** idea from…?" Harry muttered as he hopped on the still pushed-together beds with a pout.

Danny had _already_ grabbed Serenity and wrapped her in his stronger arms. "…why do you **always** pin my arms to my sides?" she whined as she tried to wiggle her arms out. "You can't punch me if I accidentally say a rude comment," he innocently replied as he kissed her on the head.

"You do know she can just let her charm loose again, right?" Harry put in as he grabbed a cloak for his still shivering sister. He threw the cloak and it landed on Danny's head. Danny glared at him as he pulled the black cloak off his head and draped it around Serenity's shoulders—momentarily letting the poor girl go.

"Thanks, bro!" she chirped as Danny let her sit next to him. He wrapped an arm around the snug girl.

Danny ruined the moment with the question all three of them were trying to answer: "What are we going to do? We've been ordered to not leave without permission and we have to obey because of the bloody bracelets on our wrists. It is obvious Mother is protecting Father's mind from me a little, but I managed to pry out that he's planning on putting another bracelet on our other wrist so that orders won't be void when we get a certain distance away. He ordered enough to make us ideal little puppets, reliant on him pulling our strings. If we don't manage to flee one way or another before my sixteenth year begins, we're his marionettes forever more…"

You could always tell when Danny was starting to get depressed when he started to speak flowingly and descriptively like a non-rhyming poem. It was a good thing that they were all mentally unstable to the point that they can bounce right back as if nothing happened. It was very rare that someone would see one of them starting to truly break outside of the trio. Ginny was now one of the few to see Serenity starting to unravel. Who knew that being mentally and emotionally unstable could come to one's advantage after all?

Harry and Serenity were quiet when Harry's eyes suddenly had a look that told Danny and Serenity he had an idea, not a very safe idea, but it's still an idea.

"…we can act like we just gave up. Give him reasons to slowly trust us… We seem to be getting more and more privileges and freedoms now that we're pretty much stuck on his side… If he thinks that we are fully converted and on his side, who knows what he'll do. There's a chance that he might be dumb enough to give me my wand. Sure, he probably would order me not to hex you two or use it to escape, but what if I got it and "accidentally" left it out on the table. Hopefully, Ginny would see, grab it, we'll be forced to try to stop her, but we can let her bring us down. I know she knows how to tie someone up because I taught the DA that last year in case they managed to get in a situation that they had to wait for help to arrive with a dangerous individual at hand. Beg for mercy and say we had too and that we had no choice. Frankly, that's the bloody truth. Hopefully, she's smart enough to figure out that we're the victims of Imperio Metal. He said we can't leave on our own, not help someone who "captured" us get out of there and dragging us along. Danny, if you have to, you can manipulate her mind to shrink us and take us along by sticking us in her pocket. Once we're off the grounds, the Imperio Metal will be out of its range and we will be no longer under its influence and we're home free."

"We would have to know the password though," Serenity pointed out.

"Ren, I doubt it would be that hard considering that the one to get in is "Darkness triumphs"," Danny pointed out.

"Good point, it'll probably be something about the light falling…"

Harry nervously glanced up though. There was one big concern on his mind that could make them happy, but doom the Magical World. "…there seems to be one, not-so-little problem though. The Dark's views are basically **identical** to the ones we hold dear… While pretending to have fallen into the Dark, I fear that we easily could… Voldemort knows us too well. He can promise us what we want and have it granted as long as we loyally serve him. The biggest problems with the Dark I had were either not true or something Voldemort doesn't expect of us. I don't know about you, but I never wanted to lead the Nundus. We were bloody pushed into it because it was our idea and we were and still are the only original members with training. Have you ever felt like the weight of the world has been placed on your shoulders? Voldemort is willing to finally take it off… just like I've always wanted. If I wasn't friends with Ginny and if Voldemort hasn't murdered my parents, I probably would've taken the mark willingly… It's mostly Ginny that's keeping me in the Gray though."

Danny added, "Malfoy is trying to convert her. He fancies her, but he's denying it to himself. God, their acting like Ren and I…"

Serenity whapped him on the arm, "I knew I liked you, I just thought you were too dense because you ignored the billion times I bloody flirted with you before giving up," she snapped.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "I never noticed that… Oh well, you're mine now!" he chirped as he picked the girl up again and wrapped his arms around her small waist. "Guys, now is not the time for this!" Harry snapped.

"Sorry…"

Harry sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. Couldn't Voldemort give them a break already? All three of them have been together for six days and the Dark Lord has already deemed himself their Master and has been relentlessly converting them. …and to think he thought Caos was persistent.

"Harry, we're going to have to go with your idea I can't think of anything else… I am very grateful the orphanage convinced your "family" to let you take Drama Lessons with us," Serenity said.

"So we're going to make Father regret drugging us earlier?" Danny innocently asked.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked in confusion.

Danny smirked. "We already know how he wants us to act when he drugged us into his ideal versions of ourselves. We know what he wants from us and how he wants us: The perfect heir, advisor, and my right-hand/general…"

Realization dawned on the other two's faces. "You have a point, _love_," Serenity stated with a smirk.

"And if he catches on?" Harry asked.

"Life would still be easier, but then we also start to annoy him without giving him a reason to punish us. Make it look like he's gradually scaring us into submission and we most likely won't," Danny replied as he threw his arms around his two favorite people in all of existence.

"Darn… Then Operation Annoy Vol-Master is out of the question. Why do I keep correcting myself with "Master" when I try to refer to him as something nastier?"

"I don't know, brother," Serenity calmly said as she leaned into Danny's chest, clutching Harry's cloak around her small body. She made little fuss as Danny picked her up and carried her out of the room. Harry was a little ahead of them because he needed to undo his spells.

* * *

Harry threw the door open as Ginny looked up at them with a bit of worry. "Is everything alright?"

Harry looked at her oddly, "Gin, you are aware that you are the only Light individual in this whole manor and that we are all captives of the Dark Lord, right?"

Ginny paled. She had actually forgotten all that Harry has done that must have earned him many life sentences or even the Dementor's kiss.

Serenity looked at her with a bit of pity. "I think she forgotten that we're those weird teenagers that thought it would be a good idea to start a Revolution gang out of our small gang of street rats, orphans, and abandoned children that expanded and blah, blah, blah. Bleh, and the wizards think what was reported was bad…"

"At least we're not the power-hungry overlord from another dimension that thought it's a good idea to train twelve-year-olds in assassination skills…" Danny replied cheekily.

"Well, you have to remember that we _were_ the youngest ones there," Harry calmly said.

"Yeah, but how many fifteen/sixteen-year-old's can claim to be able to wield a dagger, sword, arrows, guns, staffs, and not to mention all those lovely spells since they were twelve?" Serenity asked jokingly.

"On the other side of the side, shouldn't we be concerned that we were trained to not be concerned by the fact we weren't even teenagers yet when we first assassinated someone?" Harry lightly asked as Ginny paled.

"Bleh, we're bloody trained assassins, what do you expect?" Danny replied.

"Anything but the ordinary, that's what," Serenity stated and ended the odd discussion. "Well, mages were known for having different views on society and life because guess what? We're literally immortal in the Energy Realm unless murdered!" Danny stated. So much for the end of discussion…

"That place was kind of weird… It was like being on a permanent caffeine high without having to go piss every thirty minutes," Harry said.

Ginny got out of her stupor at that statement, "Harry, you have **such** a way with words."

The mages stared at the lone witch before exchanging looks and bursting out in loud laughter. They were supporting each other so they wouldn't fall down, again.

* * *

Luella Zabini entered the Prince's room to see him and his little friends laughing as the Weasley girl who knew too much rolled her eyes at them. The gorgeous, Italian witch cleared her throat out as the trio stopped laughing and their heads swung around to meet her eyes.

"The Dark Lord and Lady require your presence," she said in her trademark sultry drawl. The lean teenagers rolled their eyes in perfect harmony and followed her out the door.

"Aren't you the one who's on hubby number seven?" the Prince's veela curiously asked as the Prince gripped her small hand and pulled her close.

"Hubby?" she calmly asked.

"Husband."

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Curious."

The Prince smirked and stated, "You should be glad that you're not a cat then, darling."

"Yes, yes, curiosity killed the cat and yadda, yadda, yadda. That means Harry has to be careful."

Potter made a face at the veela before calmly stating, "Sis, I'm a **lion** animagus, not a kitty."

"Didn't cats evolve from lions and other felines?" the Prince wryly replied.

"Do you even know what a feline is, dearie?" the veela asked with her thin, elegant eyebrow raised. "Yes, it's the family that lions, cats, cheetahs, etcetera belong to, so there!" Potter and the veela sarcastically clapped as the Prince lightly whacked both of the shorter teenagers in the back of their heads.

"Ow," Potter said as he rubbed his head gingerly. "You deserved it."

Luella hid an amused smile as the veela turned to the Prince with big eyes. He rolled his and scooped the small girl up in his arms. The veela hugged his neck and leaned against his toned chest that Luella could clearly see because the first couple of buttons of his dark silver, almost black shirt were undone.

"Sis, you're not giving me the cloak back, are you?"

"Not anytime soon."

Luella was starting to wish that her slightly rebellious son was more like the Prince. He may not be the smartest or most obedient, but he had a loyal friend, the perfect-looking significant other _with_ brains, charisma when needed, power, and potential that was ideal. Her Lord's heir was even physically flawless except for a couple of burn scars on his chest. She had a pretty good idea where they were from too.

She knew that her Lord had already used the gifts from her family and its close allies within the Dark Lord's forces when she saw the bands right in front of her; she was walking behind the trio.

"Turn right," she calmly said. "You have no idea where we're going, do you?" she calmly added.

"Nope… I assumed we were going to Father's office or study; I'm not sure what it was to be honest."

"That is basically the same thing, mate."

"Excuse me for dropping out at twelve."

"It's not my fault you either had to run or be sent to Brutus's."

"I didn't say it was."

"I know."

"So?"

"Will you two stop already?"

"No."

"Why am I friends with you two morons again?"

"Because we're so lovable and adorable," the Prince and Potter said simultaneously and put their heads together with their vivid eyes widened and innocent.

"No, that's why you're my boyfriend, dearie."

"Oh… Hey!" the Prince said.

"Hay is for horses."

Luella cut in as she rolled her eyes with, "This door, my Prince. The Dark Lord and Lady are waiting."

"'Kay. Can I put you down now?"

"Okay…"

The veela's small feet touched the ground as she grabbed the Prince's hand and pecked him on the lips quickly before entering the library.

* * *

Harry and Danny exchanged looks as Serenity stared at all the books with wide eyes. "Bookworm!" they both discretely said through a cough. Serenity glared at them as her glasses slid down her nose. "You look like Hogwart's librarian," Harry stated as Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

The Dark Lord snapped his fingers as their heads were forced to turn and make eye contact. "Sit on the couch in front of us," he instructed. Harry realized that he was going to have to get used to the feeling of his body moving without his consent as his legs moved towards the couch. Danny snatched Serenity's hand half-way there.

Serenity squeezed herself between Danny and Harry as Harry scooted over to make room for her. "You could have just said something, sissy," he serenely said as Serenity stuck her tongue out at him. Harry would never get over the fact that one of the most rowdy people he knows name literally means calmness… At least Danny's first name **suits** him after all.

Serenity innocently leaned her head against his shoulder and looked up as she clung to Danny. She had a very flexible back by the way she was leaning backwards. "How can you do that?" Danny asked as he pulled Serenity up.

"You take eight years of gymnastics, seven years of ballet, and two years of yoga and you will find that you get _very_ flexible," Serenity drawled as Danny picked her up and plopped her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he gripped her waist again.

Voldemort snapped his fingers again as the couple immediately stopped bugging each other.

"Stay quiet," he ordered as they lost control of being able to move their mouths.

Serenity started to play the part of being frightened into obedience as she fearfully, yet subtly, gripped Danny as he defiantly glared at his father. He somewhat flinched when a small jolt of pain came from his wrist and the Imperio Metal briefly glowed red. He didn't stop glaring until the pain kept increasing to the point it was almost unbearable. Danny closed his eyes and stopped glaring with a small hiss.

* * *

Voldemort noticed the brief flash of fear in Serenity's body language as she clung to his son for what seemed to be protection. Dante glared at him fiercely, so Voldemort made the band of Imperio Metal start to uncomfortably heat up. The cuff was glowing brightly by the time the vampire stopped and looked down when the pain seemed to be too much by the small hiss he heard.

Potter seemed to be wary, but not showing fear or defiance like his comrades. The middle of the two extremes the Dark Lord was starting to see in the other two… The savior wasn't scared or insolent; Voldemort couldn't tell what the boy was feeling because he face was completely neutral and void of all expressions. If Voldemort hasn't been observing the boy since the middle of last year, he would've been unnerved. It was no wonder really that no one has caught on to what he was truly up to by how well the boy hid his emotions. Plus, the Light was so pathetic that they couldn't find a spy that has been there the whole time.

"Will you behave and listen now?" he asked.

"Yes sir…" Serenity weakly muttered in a how-could-this-be-happening-to-me tone. "Yes, sir," Potter said in a cool, impassive tone that many of his followers used.

'How did he not get into Slytherin again?' Voldemort asked himself before resisting the urge to curse his _darling_ son.

"Keep dreaming, Father," Dante snapped as Potter raised an eyebrow at the rebellious vampire.

Dawn seemed equally as angry by the way she snarled with her fangs extended, "What did you say, young man?" Her eyes flashed red.

"You heard me, Mother," he said in the same tone as his eyes flashed a dark, almost demonic red.

If it weren't for the fact that Crucio would probably make the boy lose what little sanity he possessed, he would've been withering on the ground in pain right now.

"Danny," was all he heard when Serenity started to whisper something in the boy's ear. His heir glared at him on final time before backing down for the moment as the veela gently pushed his long bangs out of his face.

He was more than a little shock to see his son's **bare** chest revealed when the veela moved. The silvery black shirt accented the whiteness of his skin. It was like the boy was surrounded by a slight silver glow. His vivid eyes were the only thing that wasn't black or white. Black pants, black hair, and the mainly black shirt got rid of what little skin pigment he had.

"Is there a reason that your skin has such an odd tint?" he asked smoothly.

"Perk of being a shadow mage and my hair is supposedly going to start turning dark silver soon. Yay, I get to gray at sixteen," the boy snapped and oddly whined as he absentmindedly pushed his bangs out of his face to reveal his ears that now had a much more prominent tip than they did on Halloween when the Dark Lord first noticed. It seemed that being a mage affected their appearance because he noticed yesterday that Dante's eyes were starting to gain a silver tint that really showed itself right now.

It was odd though, Potter's face just seemed a little sharper and his ears were definitely pointed, but that was the only hints that foretold of him being a mage. Voldemort read that mages are normally half to a fifth elf on average and it varies from person to person. Dante must have more elfin blood than Potter; Serenity was too young to tell yet and females normally mature slower magically.

'Maybe that's why she has odd coloring for a veela. Every other veela I've seen is paler and of course has those bright blue eyes.' Her eyes were definitely bright; Voldemort could see the hidden intelligence hidden in her brown orbs. Well, he wasn't sure how to exactly describe her odd eye-color for he has never seen someone with eyes that color before. The first word that came to mind was honey oddly enough.

She tilted her head in a way that told him that she knew that he was watching her.

"Sir, why are you staring at my face?" she asked quietly as Dante looked a little disturbed. Voldemort did not want to know what obviously nasty inferences his "sweet" son came up with.

"I've just never seen someone with your eye color before…"

She shrugged her petite shoulders as Potter nudged Dante with his elbow.

* * *

'Danny, your little theories are nasty and probably wrong. I doubt Voldemort was checking out your fifteen-year-old girlfriend in front of his **wife**.'

'Maybe-,' Harry elbowed Danny for that comment. He shot his friend a look that clearly told everyone that he had just been scarred for life. Serenity gave her brother an odd look as Danny rubbed where he was just elbowed.

"If I haven't known you two for almost eleven years, I would have been dumb enough to ask what is going on and unwittingly psychologically scar myself for life."

"What does unwebbingly and psy-psy—those two big words you just said mean?"

"She would have scarred herself mentally by accident," the Dark Lord calmly explained.

"Thank you, Father," Danny grudgingly muttered. "Why do you always use big words in front of me when you **know** they confuse me, Renny?" Danny asked with a bit of a whine.

"Accident, they just slip sometimes. Danny, if I talk so you always understand what I'm saying, I would austerely diminish my intellectual prowess …oops."

Danny blinked twice at the last five words before the "oops". "What…?"

Harry sighed and explained, "She would make herself dumber."

"Why didn't she say that?"

"Danny, Serenity and I are practically walking thesauruses. You'll just have to deal or carry a dictionary around with you. I hear they make pocket ones now."

"But I don't even have a clue how to spell those words, so how am I supposed to look them up? I don't even know how to use a dictionary!"

"**That** is **_really_** pathetic," Serenity stated as Danny made a face at her. He gripped her tightly and forced her arms to her side again. It was a little obvious that he was probably going to do that whenever she annoyed him now…

Voldemort hissed a few not-so-nice words under his breath as he firmly cuffed both of them. If it worked for Potter, it would work for him.

"Sir, I must say I agree with you on some of that, but I think you may have just scarred what little innocence I had left."

"What innocence?" Danny innocently asked as Serenity rubbed her head with a pout. Harry glared at him and cuffed Danny even harder. "Ow… You always do it so hard…"

Harry gave him **the** look and made the vampire shut up to the Dark Lord's amazement. Danny and Serenity were both sulking by now; the Dark Lady gave a small laugh at it all as Harry sighed exasperatedly and rolled his green orbs.

"Why do I still put up with you two?"

"You're desperate because the wizards pay more attention to the almighty Boy-Who-Lived and his awe-inspiring lightning bolt pockmark that they are all, like, indebted to and stuff!" Serenity randomly chirped before poking Danny's chest and leaning on it. "…and people say **I'm** weird." Serenity glared up at him before whacking his cheek and gripping his neck. Do I need to verify who "he" is? I'll give you a hint: It's not Voldemort.

Harry cuffed them both again. "What is this? Hit on Danny and Serenity day?" Danny snapped. "I think you added an extra word, mate, because nobody is hitting on you. And you two are getting on my nerves!"

"What else is new?"

* * *

"Be quiet!" Voldemort finally shouted.

He pointed his wands at the suddenly innocent-looking teens. Appearances definitely were deceiving when it came to these three… He sent three hexing stings that they obviously ducked. "Stay still," he grounded out as he sent slightly more powerful ones at them. Three flinches later, Voldemort got some of his anger out.

"Now that I _finally_ got your attention, we need to discuss your training. I need to know what you can do and what you still need to learn. I have one of my Inner Circle members that is willing to duel you with just your mage skills on the condition you don't kill him."

He gave them a look when their faces turned innocent in a "Who, us?" fashion. "You can drop the innocent act. I've seen enough to know you three are about as far from innocent as humanely possible."

Voldemort mentally asked what he did to deserve the prophesized ones to be so immature when they stuck their tongues out at him. He sent a small glare at Dawn as her shoulders started to shake in laughter; he felt her going through his mind. One of the few disadvantages of being a powerful vampire's mate had to be that he had to deal with the fact that they seem unaffected that people don't want or like others going through their heads.

When he first met Dawn, she was—and still is—a few years older than him after he got hit by a de-aging spell that cut his age in half but he maintained his mind and power. Voldemort was twenty-five at the time and used to been fifty. He was walking in some Dark forest—he couldn't remember where because it is long gone—and they literally ran into each other.

Dawn immediately realized that he was a Dark Lord because she could _sense_ the dark magic on him. Tom didn't particularly care for her at first; she was a little too eccentric and energetic for his taste. There were two itsy-bitsy problems though: She had fallen head-over-heels and he was her bloody mate. Vampires still have mates and honor the bond because every vampire has only one other person who can they can have children with.

Voldemort had no choice but to take her with him. He knew that mates that refused the vampire were often kept as pets until feelings were returned. Frankly, he was also a twenty-five-year-old man with an elegant, influential vampire pining over him. Was he really going to say no to her?

The only time he ever regretted it was while she was pregnant with the glaring boy that really took after her—Dante was definitely her child. Those nine months were terrifying and he still shuddered at all the horrid things she threatened to do to him during labor. Tom didn't even want to know where she got those ideas.

He was thrilled to see a boy because they made a deal that if it was a girl, she would give the first name and he would do the middle and if it was a boy he got to give him his first name and she did the middle. Okay, maybe he was a little intoxicated at the time from the stress, but he had no idea why everyone thought Disaster was such an odd name! Dante was such a common name for vampires and no one bugged _her_ about it…

His head jerked as Potter snapped his fingers in front of his face a few times. Dawn was staring at him and was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Are you okay, dear?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Dawn."

"You seemed to be thinking so hard though!"

Voldemort gave her a look as the trio started to silently laugh.

"Dawn…"

"What? And I am not eccentric, love. You are aware that I know exactly what you were thinking right? And why were you drunk when I was in labor? I was the one doing all the work and going through the pain, not you! No wonder you named him Disaster!"

Dante's face seemed triumphant at that.

* * *

'Ha! I knew he was high!'

'Shut up, Danny.'

'I'm not talking.'

Danny was staring as his parents continued to bicker. Voldemort was _human_ and was actually **acting** like it.

Serenity raised an eyebrow as she clambered off Danny's lap and let the vampire wrap an arm around her. 'Weird…' she thought as the Dark Lord and Lady continued to argue over who knows what until the Dark Lady stood up and stormed out of the room.

The Dark Lord sighed and got up. "Stay here, read for all I care. Just don't leave this room. You can talk now."

He left the room in the direction the Dark Lady left in a hasty pace.

"…that was weird," Harry concluded as he stood up and started to examine the books with Serenity as Danny made a face. Serenity saw a book that looked interesting and skipped over to Danny so the tallest teen could grab it for her.

"Danny, can you get a book down for me?" she sweetly asked as she tugged on his hand to make him get up. The vampire rolled his eyes but allowed her to lead him to one of the large bookcases. There was a ladder not that far from where she dragged him. "Why didn't you use the ladder?" he asked.

"You know I don't like heights!"

"How high up is it?" Danny asked. Serenity pointed to a slender book a little above his head. Danny rolled his eyes and easily pulled it down and handed the book to the small veela. "Thanks!" she chirped as she dragged him to a chair, pushed him into it, sat on him, and started to read the book. Danny put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

Harry snorted at them as he found one of _his_ books. He knew it was his because it said _Property of Harry Potter_ inside. Harry scowled and plucked his book down from the shelf. Well, that explained where his book on the Dark Arts that was written in parseltongue went…

He sat in a chair by where Serenity was trying to wake Danny up. He had fallen asleep when she was in his lap. Harry rolled his eyes because he knew that Serenity liked it when Danny annoyed her and hugged; she didn't like it when he falls asleep with her on him. Serenity made a face and grabbed his pale arms as Danny started to softly snore; Serenity put his limp hands around her waist and continued reading.

Harry looked up from his book when Serenity threw the cloak he let her wear at his head. "What?"

"Nothing, it's warmer in here though and I can use Dan as a blanket because he's asleep, so I don't need it anymore. Thanks though!"

"Anytime."

Serenity squealed when Danny suddenly grabbed her and rolled over with her firmly in his arms. Harry sniggered as Danny moved the girl while still asleep. Serenity made a face and poked him in an attempt to wake him up. "What…?" he muttered.

"If you're going to sleep and use me as a teddy bear, at least move to the bloody couch. You were about to squish me!" Danny missed the sarcasm in the first comment by the way he shrugged, picked her up, laid down on the couch with her in his arms, and fell back asleep after pecking the girl on the head.

Serenity groaned but opened up the book again and continued to read as Danny rolled over so he was the one on the edge now. Harry rolled his eyes at it all.

* * *

Dawn smirked as she led Tom on a wild goose chase around the manor. He was looking on the grounds currently, but she was entering the library. Her son was sleeping on the couch, Potter was reading, and Serenity disappeared. Oh wait, her son must have fallen asleep while holding her and had been moving her around it seemed by the way Dante rolled over with a slightly annoyed veela in his arms that was trying to read.

The two teenagers that were awake looked up at her as she opened the window and laughed when she saw her poor, confused Tom trying to figure out where she got to. She pulled a stone from her pocket and chucked it at his head and hit him right on the head.

He looked up as she waved at him with a mocking smirk. Dawn laughed as Tom glared at her and appeared in the library with a crack. "Why did you do that?" he asked. There was a small bump forming on the back of his head that would need to be healed.

"I felt like it," was her nonchalant answer as a few snickers were heard behind her.

* * *


	38. The Irony

Disclaimer: I don't own the cannon characters, spells, etc. I own Imperio Metal, Danny, Dawn, Serenity, and the Energy world and it's occupants so there!

Hiss hiss parseltongue!

"Talk"

'Blah'

**Semi-Important A/N: The chapters are going to get longer with more happening, but the updates are going to be more spaced-out. In reality, I could have split this chapter into two or even three chapter, but I want to be able to sort through my documents still. Yes, I know that this chapter is hectic and may be slightly confusing. I tried to put the fluff down to the minimum but the whole mate thing and family thing _is_ important in the near or distant future. Haven't gotten _quite_ that far yet... Sorry, I had to get it over with and this seemed the best way. -Hides-**

**_Happy Halloween from America!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 38**

**The Irony**

Voldemort's lips twitched into a sinister smirk when an unknowing, traitorous Igor Karkaroff entered the room. He was the follower dumb enough to offer to be the test subject to test the trio's strength in an attempt to clear his name. He looked up where he saw a small glint of blue in the support beams that he knew was his son's eyes. Voldemort was basically letting them do whatever they wanted to the former headmaster of Durmstrang.

He and his true Inner Circle—he had tricked the traitor into thinking he was in it still—were sitting behind a protected wall that _should_ shield them from spells and hide them from Karkaroff's view. In fact, Potter was checking the strength to make sure no one was accidentally killed by a spell. He was muttering what seemed to be spells rapidly under his breath as if looking for something. He obviously found something wrong or room for improvement.

Potter turned to him with a small twitch in his eye, "Sir, if you're going to try to cast wards that are supposedly intended for keeping out dangerous spells meant and created for the purpose of maiming or killing, I hope you that you are good at ducking. If I hadn't checked them, sir, you probably would have all died. Now isn't that a pleasant thought?"

"Potter…"

"Yes, sir?" the mage innocently asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be out there?"

"Nope, Dan and Ren want to do this one weird spell that I can't do because I don't have the balance to do it and it always makes me dizzy to the point I'm about to throw up."

Voldemort's attention was taken by Dante gracefully dropping down and landing in a predatory crouch. Potter leaned against the wall with a smirk.

"M-my Prince… W-what are y-you doing h-here?" the man stuttered out. Serenity was standing behind him as both started to circle the man with predatory grins as the man's wand flew into Potter's hand as he stepped in front of the wall. Potter made a tisking sound under his breath as the boy shook his messy black hair as if he was lecturing the man. "I don't think so." Everyone was shocked as Potter snapped the wand in half with a menacing smirk.

Voldemort was watching closely as the two started to move faster and faster. Voldemort's eyes widened when all of the sudden it seemed like clones of the veela and vampire had appeared. Whatever they did stopped when Karkaroff fainted in shock.

"What a wuss…" Dante muttered as he kicked the man. Serenity snorted as she leaned down and muttered something.

Karkaroff shouted in pain as he was woken up. Potter rolled his eyes as what seemed to be a yellow whip appeared _from_ his hand and knocked the man into the ceiling. Dante did the same thing and caught him.

"…I almost forgot how fun it is to play catch like this," Potter said as he threw the man onto the floor. Serenity snatched the man with her own beam-thing and let him dangle in the air.

"That was the most malicious game of catch I've ever witnessed and you didn't even include me!" Serenity whined as she dropped him on the floor and he landed on his head.

"Oops… there goes **his** sanity…"

* * *

Danny rolled his eyes at his darling girlfriend. God they could be so warped sometimes… no matter how much fun it was slamming that dude into a wall. 

"…I'm bored," Harry said as that random guy that looked kind of familiar Voldemort wanted them to pretty much beat up was unconscious again. Lightning formed in his hand as he struck the man in hopes of waking him up. His eyes widened as the poor man sat straight up and was about to pee himself.

Harry felt really bad about this, but he didn't have a bloody choice because Master Voldie (Harry was now officially in love with loopholes even though one got them into this mess) ordered it. He absentmindedly hung the man upside down by his ankle in a rather bored fashion. This was wrong and way too easy. It was a bloody insult to their magic!

"This is a bloody insult!" Harry yelled as he randomly shot his anger out at the poor wall-shield… **thing** and watched in fascination as the lightning bounced off the shield. He has such a low attention span sometimes that it wasn't even funny.

Danny walked up to Harry and whispered something in his ear. Harry smirked and turned back to the terrified Karkaroff.

"If it makes you feel better, I've had a bit of practice since I accidentally killed Umbridge."

* * *

Voldemort leaned forward in anticipation. He could tell that Potter was about to just finish it because it seemed they were getting bored. 

"_Dreno,"_ Potter said as a familiar jet of bright green light that was the color of the boy's eyes hit Karkaroff. Everyone was watching him closely because this was by now an infamous spell.

A light yellow smoke that was the same color as puke floated out of the man's body and into Potter's hand. "I have no idea what to do with this," Potter decided and wandlessly banished whatever that was. Dante laughed as he firmly punched the man in the head and knocked him out.

* * *

Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you have at least seen if you actually did it right, Harry? I mean last time you killed someone and then you paralyzed someone. You should have seen what you did this time. And what possessed you to **_banish _**someone's magical essence?" 

"No, my darling sister, the question is what took over my commonsense when I did that. Danny must have taken over my brain or something because I have no idea why I thought that was a good idea…"

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses."

"That line is so old, you always say it too!" Danny whined as Serenity smirked at him. Harry snapped his fingers and a loud thump was heard. He dropped Karkaroff from his magic.

"I really do pity him…" Danny muttered. That had to hurt badly…

"What was up with his essence? I mean, it looked like puke in gas form!" Serenity said as she kicked him.

"Everyone's different, Ren," Harry calmly reminded as he checked for a pulse and the Dark Lord emerged. "He's still alive…"

"Potter, what did you do?"

Harry looked up before replying with no emotion in his voice, "Drained him of his magical essence. Hope he wasn't important because he's a squib now at the best. I can't tell if there were any other effects though it didn't look or feel like I got any Chaos energy by mistake…"

* * *

Voldemort was trying to figure out what Chaos energy was. It was definitely a mage term and that was all he knew. 

Nagini slithered past him in hopes of seeing what she called his hatchling. Voldemort noticed what his familiar was doing a little too late when his ophidiophobic—someone scared of snakes—son froze in fear and backed away with a whimper.

Nagini, stop. My son is scared of snakes for some odd reason.

Potter looked up at him when Voldemort remembered that the boy was also a parseltongue.

Danny got bit by a snake when he was six. He's been terrified since because he was in the hospital for a week because it was a poisonous snake.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow as Potter shrugged. _That_ explained quite a bit…

"You're hissing about me, I just know it…"

* * *

Danny laughed as he watched Serenity get her hair yanked back by one of Father's minions. He was holding her still in a rare act of kindness that was mainly brought on by wanting to see her get tortured by the means of a crazed woman wanting to use her as a Barbie doll. 

"Ow!" Serenity yelled when the brush hit her ear. Danny rubbed her back soothingly. He was sitting next to her on her bed with an arm wrapped around her waist.

Lucius Malfoy had already yanked his hair back into a ponytail again. Both of the male Malfoys were trying to tame the beast known as Harry's hair again and seemed to be succeeding by the shouting he was hearing.

Father was dragging them to an Inner Circle meeting and introducing them as his heir, advisor, and Danny's right-hand.

"Fine! I'll take the effing Hair Growth Potion! Just stop trying to rip my head off!" they heard Harry shout.

Serenity and Danny exchanged looks at that. "…I am not even going to ask," Serenity muttered when the random female Death Eater started to braid her long hair into two plaits. Danny moved his arm and grabbed her hand gently. This could make or break their plan of tricking Father…

"Ow…"

Danny soothingly rubbed her arm. He was glad that his hair was easy to tame at the moment by the sounds from the room Harry's in…

"Come on, Vix. I think you can deal with your hair being tugged a little. How many times have I done that to get your attention when we were little?"

"Too many and that really hurt when you did because you always pulled my hair so hard!"

"Sorry…?"

"You better be dearie."

* * *

Nacrissa raised an eyebrow at the exchange between the Prince and his girlfriend. At least she wasn't making wise comments every five minutes by the presence of her boyfriend… Instead, she was lightheartedly bickering with the Prince. 

The Prince flinched when Potter made a loud sound that indicated pain. "Er, I am going to see if he's okay, 'kay Ren?"

"Don't call me that, Dan."

"Fine, _Renny_."

The veela glared at his back.

* * *

Danny poked his head in to see Harry with hair that was longer than his own in the back but shorter in the front. "Ow, did you **have** to accidentally hit me in the head with the brush, Draco?" 

"Are you okay, Jamie? I heard ya screech from the girls' room. Where did Weasley get off to anyways…?"

"I think I saw her hiding by the bookcase…"

"Okay then…"

"I have no idea why she picked there of all places, my Prince."

Danny bit his tongue to stop himself from correcting them. "Ow!" he yelled when he accidentally bit his tongue with his fangs.

"Okay, note to self: Don't bite tongue with fangs…"

Harry laughed as his hair was brushed back into a neat ponytail. "Okay, I got to go bug Ren now!" Danny chirped.

"My Prince, you need to button your shirt."

"What…? Oh, oops."

Danny looked down at the deep red shirt he was forced in. He forgot to button the first couple of buttons again. "You would think Serenity would point that out…"

Harry laughed as he jumped off the bed. "I don't think Serenity minds seeing your chest exposed. In fact, I think she likes it."

Danny blushed as the Malfoys withheld their laughter. The vampire glared at his best mate and buttoned his shirt.

"That was my ear, lady!" they heard Serenity yelp. The two mages glanced at the other as Danny threw an arm over Harry's shoulder. "Come on, we got to save Ren from the wicked hairbrush."

"I think we do…"

"Stop hitting my frigging ear or I'll bite you!"

"I think we have to save Mrs. Malfoy from Ren actually…" Harry said.

"Is that who that was? I suck at names!"

"I know, mate, I know."

The two raven-haired teens stuck their heads through the door to see Serenity glaring at the brush that a slightly-scared Nacrissa Malfoy was holding. There was a single plait and a lot of loose hair meant for a second plait.

"Sis, you need to calm down," Harry said as he slid to her left and Danny on her right. Both boys threw an arm around her shoulder. "Mrs. Malfoy, isn't there a spell that does the same thing that you're trying to do? Because she does bite, I know that from experience and she bit Danny a few days ago or so."

Serenity innocently grinned as Danny made a face at that. "Dearie, you were trying to wake me up when I was comfortable, what did you think I was going to do?"

"Oh, I don't know… maybe wake up?"

"I was tired!"

"You bit me!"

"I know. That explains why I suddenly was dreaming about chicken fingers though…"

Harry carefully edged away from her and fell off the bed. "Ow… floors are hard."

"No really, mate?" Danny sarcastically said as Serenity's hair was magically braided. Black ribbons tied into bows held the plaits in place.

Harry shook his head as he got up by the way Danny was staring at Serenity. It was most definitely the fact that she was forced into a form-fitting, revealing corset. Danny gentley picked her up placed her on him. She poked him, but she didn't move.

"Close your eyes," Nacrissa instructed as she started to put dark eye shadow on the scowling veela.

"Look up and don't blink."

Serenity blinked when the woman finished a few times as the female Malfoy put claret lipstick on her full lips.

"Done."

"Finally!" Serenity said as she hopped off Danny's lap to the vampire's dismay. Danny followed her out of the room with Harry laughing quietly at the pair.

Serenity found her contacts yesterday night in her contacts case, right where she left them before. She declared that she had a blonde moment and therefore had an excuse when Danny started to tease her about it.

Harry calmly grabbed the sweater-jacket that she left on the bed because Serenity was going to be complaining that she's cold any second now.

"Here, now don't start complaining your cold," Harry said as he threw it at her. "Thanks Har!" she chirped as she pulled it on.

Danny laughed as he picked the girl up as Voldemort walked into the room. "Danny, put me down pleases!"

"Nice grammar, sis."

"You're just jealous."

"Of what? Having crappy grammar?"

"Yes! Ha, ha! My grammar sucks and yours doesn't!"

Voldemort blinked and muttered, "I am not even going to ask."

Danny placed the girl down and backed away slowly. "I am not here and I do not know you…"

"Yes you're here and I'm pretty sure you know us," Harry said as Serenity jumped on the couch arm with her bare legs swinging.

"Oops! I forgot to grab shoes!" she chirped.

"Sir, you didn't by any chance have the house elves spike something with drugs, did you? Because last time I saw her like this was when she was really sugar high… Or when she was thirsty and grabbed my coffee and didn't know it was coffee until a _little_ too late…"

"A little? You two were so high you developed another personality and deemed yourselves the Lord and Lady of Coffee, which was one of the **five** times _you've_ done it. But have you stopped drinking coffee, _no_."

"You're just pissed that we tied you to a post."

"You bloody shoved me in your pocket earlier this year when Weasley gave you coffee when you were already hyper from lack of sleep and then what do you do? You bully a house elf into giving you more caffeine. I shudder what would've happened if I didn't knock your lights out when I tricked you into untying me…"

"I said I was sorry and you made a pit of marshmallows appear under my feet and I fell in! I will never look at the Room of Requirement the same way again…"

"You are aware that you bloody deserved it because you kept tying me up, shrinking me down and then shoving me in your pocket, threatening to hang me upside down over a pit of neon-green marshmallows-." That was as far as he got before Serenity started to crack up as she reentered the room.

"And that's why Harry Potter shouldn't have caffeine, folks!" she chirped.

"What are you on?"

"The floor!"

"No, really?" Danny and Voldemort muttered at the same time, again.

"That is _really_ creepy," Serenity said as she bounced on her heels—still barefoot I might add. She was holding a pair of stilettos in her hand that she was swinging around.

Danny sighed and picked the girl up to her protest and sat her down firmly on his lap with her arms pinned to her sides. The younger wizard took her shoes and put them on her feet for her because by the way Serenity was acting, it was probably going to be a tad until she did it herself.

"Danny…! Let go of me!" Serenity whined. "You need to calm down, Vixie."

"I don't wanna!"

"Sis…" Harry said in a warning tone as he sat next to him.

"You can't make me!"

"But I can," Voldemort drawled as he pointed his wand at the hyper girl. He quickly cast a few Calming Charms at her as his son held her still.

"I really got to get off the sugar…" The boys gave her looks that said, "Thank you, Captain Obvious!"

* * *

Voldemort rolled his scarlet eyes before saying, "Stand up." 

They stood up.

"Put your hands behind your backs."

They put their hands behind their backs.

Voldemort smirked again and cast a spell that put shackles on their wrists. They needed to know that they were still his prisoners until they took his mark. It's been over a week now, and things had gone much better than he hoped. The only one who wasn't well on the way to being fully converted and loyal was his own son, but he has one major weakness: his friends. Potter and Serenity were close to giving in and he knew that Dante was not going to abandon him and take his rightful place as the dark heir. He would make a lovely dark lord with the veela as his consort and advisor and Potter as his right-hand.

'I need to figure out how to get him over his fear of snakes and house elves, mainly house elves because that is just ridiculous. Dawn is also pretty sure that Dante and Serenity are mates… How the hell you test that is past me.'

"Heads bowed, mouths shut."

They lowered their heads in a way that would seem to be respect and submission if they weren't forced to do it.

Voldemort flicked his wand and black blindfolds covered their eyes. He realized that he had been taking a risk of letting them know their way around the manor currently; he would have to wait until there was no way that they were escaping when they received his mark and another piece of Imperio Metal as a new accessory.

He calmly cast the Confundus Charm on them as the Lucius and Draco Malfoy led Potter and Serenity out of the room. He gripped his son's shoulder and calmly led the tall vampire to the throne room.

"This way son," he calmly said as the boy slightly swayed from the spell. Voldemort was just barely able to stop the currently disabled boy from running into the wall. Maybe he shouldn't have confunded them because Dante was walking as if he was drunk…

It took a while, but they eventually reached the throne room where his Inner Circle awaited.

His followers watched in mild amusement that was well hidden as he shoved his son into the throne and re-secured his wrists to the arms of the throne. Voldemort undid the Confundus Charm and took off the blindfold.

"What the heck did you do to me?"

Voldemort didn't have to answer because Serenity was just shoved in his lap. Dante's pale, slender arms were shackled in front of him and around the veela after they were released from the throne.

"Wrap your arms around his neck," he ordered.

Potter stared at him when he was shoved inside. "Sir, please tell me you're talking to my sister and not me."

"Potter, I'd rather not have you clinging to my son's neck."

"I'm just going to assume you were talking to me then," Serenity stated as she wrapped her arms around his neck gently and leaned her small head on his chest after the blindfold and cuffs were removed. Her small wrists were tied together with rope shortly.

Voldemort grabbed the former Golden Boy, removed the shackles and blindfold, positioned him behind his son's throne, and watched with satisfaction as a chain came out of the Imperio Metal on his wrist, securing itself to the throne. "That is creepy…"

Dante looked up at him and said, "Hi Jimmy!" Potter rolled his bright emerald-green eyes and asked, "What have I told you about calling me that?" "Not to," Dante said with a small smile.

"Where you got Jimmy out of Harry is past me," Serenity calmly said.

"His middle name is James and some people named James go by Jimmy so there! I'm smarter than you!"

"Keep dreaming,"

Voldemort glared at them half-way through the meeting because they didn't shut up once; he continued the meeting after saying, "Shush, if you're going to talk whisper."

"Sorry, sir."

"Sorry, Father."

Voldemort rolled his eyes as whispers were heard behind him. 'Teenagers…' he thought. He sighed as his Inner Circle's children walked in to be marked—well, the ones that were over the age of fifteen that is.

The only teenager that didn't show was Blaise Zabini, but Voldemort knew that the boy took after his deceased father too much for the boy to be really interested in the war in general.

Voldemort saw Dawn bite her lip from the corner of his eye when Pansy Parkinson seemed extremely put out at the sight of Serenity snuggled up in Dante's lap. The veela gave a cruel grin in the girl's direction and kissed his son on the lips. Merlin, she could hold a grudge… Parkinson's lip quivered slightly as Dante cheerfully returned it. Potter closed his eyes in a way that told the Dark Lord that his future general and his son's right-hand did not like seeing them kissing in front of him.

Dawn gave the kissing couple a look that said to pretty much stop it now. Potter was the only one who noticed and whacked both of them on the head. Dawn muttered something to the boy and he just nodded in return. The other two glared at him.

* * *

Danny, Harry, and Serenity flinched when jolts of pain hit them from their wrists. "Stupid bracelet…" Serenity muttered quietly as Danny rested his chin on her head. "I second that, darling." 

"You two disgust me."

Their eyes were forced up as Voldemort snapped his fingers.

* * *

Theodore Nott was still getting over the fact that Harry Potter is, well _was_ more like it, Occultus Levis, but here the boy was chained to the Prince's throne and known as the heir's right-hand and second. 

Three pairs of vivid eyes looked at his Lord when his Lord snapped his fingers like obedient puppies.

He glanced and saw Parkinson was still staring at the Prince. 'You would think she could tell by the way Phoebus was making out with him that he was taken… and not to mention the fiasco a few days ago.' he thought.

Indeed, the veela was curled up in the vampire's arms happily and seemed unaffected by the bounds securing her wrists. Theodore almost lost control of his emotions when she somehow poked the metal bar securing the Prince to the throne. Did Parkinson really think she had a chance for his affection when her biggest competition was **her**? Besides, Theodore knew for a fact that the Prince had to be around the age that he would start searching for his mate. In fact, it was odd that he was still romantically involved with Phoebus… Unless she was his mate by some freak coincidence…

Theodore glanced at how well they got along considering that he knew for a fact that vampires start getting obsessive at sixteen and normally withdraw from romance with others a few months before.

…it made sense considering whatever the veela tried to do to his fellow Slytherin; it didn't seem very benevolent …or legal. Malfoy said that the Prince was extremely protective of the veela to her amusement and annoyance.

Theodore snapped out of his thoughts when he and the others were called forward to be marked.

* * *

'This is boring…' Harry thought as he watched his Slytherin classmates all get marked except Blaise Zabini oddly enough… Danny and Serenity had both fell asleep after watching Parkinson whimper at the pain and almost started to bawl like a little babe. 

How the heck no one noticed their snoring was past him, but they were actual mainly quiet—minus their snoring—while asleep. Harry was a little surprised that no one bothered to wake them up. They normally would have been talking or bugging each other or him.

Harry looked away when a few missing Ministry officers were led in. 'Now I know where they got off too…'

Harry knew that the only reason why Voldemort wasn't making him watch was that his identity would be revealed. In fact, he and his friends were ordered to go to the library before whatever spell that was on the officers was lifted. Well, they left after Danny and Serenity were woken up that is…

* * *

Draco glanced at the younger teenagers before him. Yes, he knew that he had been wrong about Potter, but not _that_ wrong. The whole Karkaroff thing was… well he wasn't sure how to describe it. 

His father was next to him and urging the blindfolded rebels forward and to their Lord's library. It was kind of funny because Father had tricked them into thinking there were three of them instead of two by prodding the Prince in the back with a stick in his left hand and Potter with his wand. Draco had his wand pointed at the Prince's veela's neck.

"Sis, I'm not Danny; Danny is on your left."

"Sorry, Harry!" Serenity chirped as she let go of his arm and blindly grabbed the Prince's waist.

Draco had to admit that he found the spell that his Lord used on them amusing—he made it so that only he could removed the blindfolds over their eyes and now the rather clingy veela was trying to grab the Prince and missing almost every time.

The Prince laughed and calmly grabbed her arm.

"How did you do that?!?" she demanded.

"Vampire, silly, I have enhanced hearing and sense of scent. I can smell ya and hear ya shuffling around. Plus you're hand was kind of hitting my stomach..."

"Oh…" she muttered as she tried to figure out where the Prince's arm was so she could lean on it.

The Prince laughed again but a little louder as her head hit his back and somehow he snatched her in his arms. How the heck he managed to pick someone up while blindfolded was past Draco…

"Holy crap!" the veela squealed as the Prince pecked her on the nose.

"That was my nose, dearie."

"What are you two doing?" Harry asked quite calmly. Draco now had proof that he was the calm one… It always **was** the quiet one…

"Danny somehow picked me up when I couldn't even find his arm!" Serenity whined as the Prince smirked—not that his comrades knew that of course.

Draco realized that he still had his wand out and was pointing it at the air. 'Thank Merlin that they're blindfolded… I am willing to bet that they would have never let me live that down…'

'You pointed your wand at the air?!? And people say _I'm_ scattered brained!' the Prince cracked up in his head. The Prince would be the Prince no matter what the situation he was in…

Draco sighed in relief as his Lord's library came into view. He opened the door up as Father guided them in.

Draco pushed them down on the couch. "You're on a couch and my Prince, Potter is next to you on the… left." Father gave him a disapproving look when Draco needed to quickly check his hands to see which side Potter was on.

Draco left with his father and saw Serenity slide between the two boys.

* * *

"This sucks… I don't like not knowing where I am!" Serenity whined as she gripped who she thought was Danny. 

"I'm not Danny," Harry stated as he slid her hands off his arm. "Sorry… I can't see, I can't see!"

"We **know**, Vix," Danny drawled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "How can you know what you're doing?" Serenity whined/commanded once again.

"Do we _really_ need to go over this again?"

"No," Harry cut in as he tried to find a way to remove the blindfold. "Why do we need to be blindfolded in some random room that they probably locked us in?" he asked no one in particular.

"Father didn't feel like shackling us again and just made it so that we could take the blindfold off," Danny calmly stated as he lightly kissed Serenity somewhere on her face.

"That was my forehead…"

"There _are_ worse places, Vixie," Danny reminded the girl wittily as he definitely kissed the top of her head by the hair. Serenity stuck her tongue out and felt for his neck. Danny rolled his eyes, grabbed her small arms, and wrapped them around his neck for her.

"Thank you very much," Serenity said as she leaned against his chest.

Danny felt a weight against his left shoulder and heard deep breathing that was too deep to be Serenity, plus she snored. "I think Harry's sleeping," he whispered to Serenity.

"How do you know that?"

"I think he's using my shoulder as a pillow…"

"That makes sense…"

"Good."

"I think I'm going back to sleep…" Serenity randomly decided as she nestled into Danny's chest. Danny gave a small laugh and loosely held her as he felt the weight on his chest become heavier. Serenity's soft snoring reached his sensitive ears.

"…if you can't beat them, join them," Danny decided to himself as he closed his eyes. 'Good lordy, Ren snores loud...' was his last thought before he fell asleep again.

* * *

Dawn left in disgust as she headed towards the library. She hated her husband's initiation process and she was a frigging vampire for Carmilla's(1) sake! Don't get her wrong, she loved Tom and all, he was her predestined mate and all, but she strongly disliked some of the things he did. Dawn had screamed at him when she first found out he was planning on using Imperio Metal on their darling Disaster and his little friends, but she didn't blame him now that she saw how they acted… And to think Mamma said **she** was rebellious as a girl… 

Speaking of Mamma… she really needed to visit her family… They were forced to flee when the Order of the Phoenix and one of the Ministries attacked her homeland. She was fortunate enough to have most of her clan and immediate family still alive. In fact, she should introduce Dante to his half-brother sometime… She hasn't seen Leon in two weeks… Don't even ask how she managed to have a child with her childhood sweetheart when they weren't mates. It involved a lot of pain and some of the Muggle's methods…

'I wonder if Leon has gotten the guts to approach that girl that seems to be his mate…' she mused. She had no idea how she would have coped when her best friend and first husband, Lukas, was slain without finding Tom, her true mate, at that time…

Her first son, Leon Felix Lamia, was twenty-four and _still_ looking for his bloody mate. She was close to positive that Serenity was Dante's mate by the way they interacted and the fact that her son seemed in love with the veela. Most vampires normally did fall head-over-heels with their mate once they met at a certain age. Their four month separation could have easily sparked his desire and love for her. He actually allowed someone to cling on him when she knew for a fact that he normally wouldn't have even bothered with pursuing a relationship with the veela.

She knew **exactly** how to prove it too, but she wanted to talk to Potter first because there were a few other sure-tell signs that only someone as close as he was to both of them would see…

Dawn entered the library to see a truly adorable sight; the three teenagers were sleeping on the couch. Potter was leaning on Dante's bicep, and he was leaning his head on Potter's head. Serenity was buried in her son's arms with his arms wrapped protectively around her. 'And to think Tom is actually wondering why I think they're mates…'

Dawn pulled the camera out that Tom gave her years ago and immediately regretted giving her that. She snapped a few photos with the flash off with a small smile. 'This is definitely going in the photo album…'

Dante's head jerked upright suddenly and she saw his slightly pointed ears perk. He heard her and most likely the snapping of the camera.

"Who's there?"

"Really, Dante, you need to calm down."

"Mother…?"

"Yes?"

"Oh… Excuse me for being blindfolded… can't see…"

"I managed to figure that out myself."

"What was that snapping noise…?"

"My camera," she calmly replied with a smirk at the panicked look on his face. "You three looked so adorable that I couldn't resist," she said in a mocking tone as she carefully pocketed her precious camera. Dawn laughed as her son blushed.

"…did not."

"How old are you again?"

"Fifteen."

Potter jerked awake and muttered, "Why is everything so dark to the point I can't see?" He was not awake quite yet…

"You're blindfolded, smart one," Dante said.

"What…? I thought I fell asleep in Potions again…"

"You don't even take Potions anymore, remember? You didn't get a high enough score on that big exam thingy."

"Big exam thingy?" Potter said with a bit of amusement in his tone.

"Why do **I** need to know what your tests are called?"

"Serenity said so."

"When did she say that?"

"Uh… February thirtieth," Potter said with a smirk. Dawn found herself holding back laughter once again when her son fell for it.

"Oh… damn."

"Language, Dante. And you are aware that there is no February thirtieth, right?"

"What…?" Serenity slurred as her head poked out from Dante's arms.

"Ren, Harry said you said that I needed to know what his exam things were called on February thirtieth, did you really say that…?"

"Danny, don't call me that. There is no February thirtieth, stupid."

"What? What do you mean that there is no February thirtieth?"

"There are only twenty-eight days except in leap year which has twenty-nine," Dawn calmly said as her son swung his fist in Potter's direction. The boy ducked down very low. Dante accidentally brushed his fist against the veela.

"Danny that was me!" she said as she whacked him on the face miraculously. "Sorry, Vix," he soothingly said as he held her to his chest. "Your chest is hard…"

"Okay then…"

Tom entered the room and raised an eyebrow. Dawn shrugged at his questioning gaze. She mouthed, "You don't want to know."

He rolled his scarlet eyes and walked over to the teens. Only Dante noticed his presence.

"Father, will you please remove the bloody blindfolds? We're in the library for Morgana's(2) sake!"

"Did you just say Morgana?" Tom asked with a bit of bewilderment.

"Yeah…"

Tom raised his eyebrow again and removed the blindfolds. "Hey! I can see!" Serenity chirped. "Good job, sis," Potter sarcastically replied. She managed to slap him before Dante pulled her back. "Dearie…"

"Sorry, Vix, I am not letting you beat Harry up for his sarcasm."

"Danny…"

"Nope, not going to happen."

"Dante," she said in a warning tone.

"No."

She was about to go on but Dante kissed her on the lips and efficiently shut the blonde up. How he knew how to shut people up when he was unable to was past her and he was her frigging son!

'It's now or never…' she thought as she stood up and whispered what she was planning on doing into her mate's ear. The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow but motioned for her to go ahead.

"Dante, I need to talk to you," she calmly said as the younger vampire stood up after prying his girlfriend off of him. "Don't leave me…" she jokingly whined as he laughed in amusement. Dawn led him to a spare room that wasn't really used for anything.

"Mother, please tell me you're not giving me The Talk…"

"Do you want me to lie?"

Dante lost the little skin pigment he had.

* * *

"Sir, do you now what she wanted…?" Harry cautiously asked. He could tell by the Dark Lady's face that it was going to be awkward. 

"I don't think you want to know, Potter."

"So he is being given the Talk…"

"Poor, poor Danny…" Serenity muttered as Harry vehemently agreed.

Voldemort nervously glanced at the door when a loud masculine, "What?!?" was heard.

* * *

"I supposedly have a bloody soul mate?" Danny snapped. 

"Yes." How was she so, so, so calm?!?

"But, but I just finally got a girlfriend—who may I mention I've been crushing on for years—and you're expecting me to suddenly dump her in search of some random female that I don't even know?"

"No…"

"Mother, what you're saying is sounding like that to me."

"Dante, I think she may be your mate… I have never heard of a teenaged vampire having a "crush"… You just don't know anything about our culture… Most vampires your age or even younger stop being attracted and romantically attached to others. You are aware that it is not normal for teenaged girls to attempt to kill people for just staring at their significant others, right?"

"Uh… no… I slammed Malfoy Jr. into a wall because he kept staring at Serenity…"

* * *

Dawn resisted the urge to exasperatedly sigh. "Did you honestly know where Potter was while blindfolded?" 

The boy seemed a little sheepish and muttered a barely heard, "No…"

"Did you know where Serenity was?"

"Yes…"

"Is she truly the only person you listen to on your own freewill without outside interference?"

"Wait a sec… My brain has to figure out what you just said… Uh… yes…"

Dawn laughed and shook her head. "I thought so. It's rather obvious by the way you let her hang on you."

"Not uh! Normally I pulled her on my lap and she can't get out of my arms 'cause I'm stronger than her."

"You keep telling yourself that, Dante."

"Okay!"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh… I knew that!"

"Back on topic, how did you feel when she was first captured?"

"Mother, you're starting to sound like one of those shrinks Harry dragged me to."

"Answer the question."

Dante looked down in embarrassment and Dawn just barely heard him mutter, "Like my heart was going to rip in two…"

Dawn was convinced right then. "Yes, I believe that settles it. You don't have to worry about having to break up with Serenity for your mate because she is her."

"Stop talking in pronouns!"

Dawn gave him one of those looks as she noticed that he was trying to conceal his blush. "What is with you and your father and trying to hide your emotions?" she asked in annoyance.

* * *

Danny was a little nervous when it seemed that his mother was about to start to rant about who-knows-what. 

'Good lordy… She actually thinks Serenity is my frigging mate? I'm not even sixteen yet and I don't want to think about having children. Hell, I don't even think I **want** children… How am I supposed to tell her that if it _**is**_ true by some freak incident? Why did she have to make me go through this now? Just because I'm a little overprotective and I tend to worry about her when she isn't in my sight doesn't mean I'm getting obsessive like it's supposed to eventually happen. …does it?'

'You're in denial.' Danny's head jerked up to see his mother smirking at him. "H-how-?"

"I'm your mother. Of course I can access your head."

"I'll sue you."

"One, you can't because what I'm doing is perfectly legal, two I doubt Tom would let you leave if he found out what you wanted to do."

* * *

Serenity and Harry glanced up at to see a rather smug Dark Lady and an embarrassed Danny. He blushed when he saw Serenity for some reason and it only deepened when she hopped in his lap. "What is it, dearie?" 

Danny scowled at his mother at the smug look on her face. "I am not in denial Mother!"

"Yes you are, Dante."

"Not!"

"Are."

"Not!"

"Are."

Voldemort gaped at them in a way that he did not foresee his son and wife bickering over something.

"Dawn, you sound like a toddler."

Voldemort backed off at her red-eye glare. "Dante… other room now and you know what I want you to do."

Danny mocked her but stood up with Ren in his arms.

"Danny… what's going on?"

Harry raised an eyebrow as they left. "What is going on, sir?" he calmly asked the Dark Lord. "I was wondering that myself…"

* * *

Dawn rolled her eyes as the Dark Lord and the gray wizard stared at her. Potter was staring at her because Tom was staring at her. 

"Potter, can you answer some questions first so I'm positive and if by some odd chance I'm wrong, I can stop Dante from making a fool out of himself."

"…sure."

"How exactly did Dante react when Serenity was kidnapped?"

"He was drunk, he was a mess, and he was crying for the very first time. I have never seen him cry since then or before then and I've known him since I was four and friends since I was five. Yet he somehow completely forgot about it the next day. I think that is from his head injury when he was chasing me before we were friends and I found myself on top of the swing set due to the wonders of accidental magic. He thought it would be a good idea to try to climb up and he fell when he was really close because it was icy and he sort of slipped. Do you know how weird it is to have someone who was trying to beat you up to suddenly declare you his second best friend?"

"Yes actually. Don't even ask, Tom. Was there anything else? Any random confessions of love that were soon forgotten when she wasn't in his presence?"

"Yeah… same day actually… Didn't remember or at least acknowledge it until he was teasing me about my so-called-best-friend having a crush on "Occultus Levis" and I teased him right back."

"Hm… there goes the little doubt I had…" Dawn muttered. "Merlin, please tell me you're not thinking about **that** again. He's fifteen, Dawn."

"So? That is a perfectly reasonable age."

"Don't I have a stepson who's eight or so years older than him and he isn't thinking about it."

"Actually, Leon is. He just doesn't have the guts to confront her yet."

"Danny has a half-brother?"

"Yes."

Tom was by now muttering something under his breath that was probably about his dislike to some aspects to vampire culture. 'Mortals…' Dawn thought as her husband's stupid familiar showed up.

"What is going on?" Potter pressed again. Dawn didn't agree with her son's choice in a best mate, but the last remaining Potter was extremely loyal and was genuinely concerned about her son.

Tom was paying more attention to the snake and hissing. Potter seemed to understand what was being said. Dawn didn't remember if he was a parseltongue or not…

"I think Serenity is Dante's mate," she calmly answered. Potter didn't seem all that surprised. "I knew that they got together too easily and moved very fast for the small amount of time they were officially "together"," he muttered under his breath.

"How long…?"

Potter snorted and stated, "I shoved a chair under the door knob and trapped them in Ren's room because I was so sick of them blushing and stumbling around each other and there wasn't any closets to shove them in like I really wanted to… Danny immediately figured out what I was up to and started flirting with her until his mouth ran away and he blurted out his feelings, I think anyways. They got together the day you kidnapped Danny and I." Dawn noticed the resentment and anger in the last statement.

Potter suddenly gaped at the snake as Tom smirked. "Sir, that was not very nice. What would happen if I told her what you just said…?"

"Don't tell her," Tom sharply ordered as Potter made a face.

Two teenagers entered the room with matching blushes. Dawn let her victorious smile show through when she saw how tightly Dante was gripping the veela's hand.

Dawn was slightly worried about the girl's heritage. Normally, a vampire's mate felt the need to be near the other also, but veela were immune to it. She knew that the veela hybrid was going to have to be watched carefully to make sure she isn't just playing with Dante. Dawn doubted the petite blonde would, but it was always best to be cautious.

"Well, there goes my lifetime belief that fate is a bitch…" Potter muttered as her son's mate curled up next to Dante.

Dante just stuck his tongue out at the amused, youthful wizard as he pulled the ribbons out of the veela's hair and pulled the thick braids out.

"Ow! Danny, that hurted!" she whined.

"Sorry, Vix," he muttered as he ran his hand through her now wavy hair. "A little higher… My head itches…"

"There?"

"Yep!"

* * *

Harry snorted as he watched Serenity lean into Danny's touch. He heard an odd sound coming from her and Danny seemed shocked also. 

"Are you _purring_?"

Serenity blushed but didn't stop. She probably couldn't help it. "Ah the wonders of veela," the Dark Lord muttered. Danny's mother glared at him ferociously and Voldemort seemed a little… pale.

"Father… please leave your perverted thoughts that are being created **my** mate to yourself or your bloody snake that is staring at me like it's going to eat me!" The last part was squeaked out as he stopped running his hand through Serenity's hair to her discontent. She started to laugh with Harry though when the vampire pulled his legs up and stared at the large serpent in fear.

"There are no such things as snakes. There are no such things as snakes. There are no such things as—SNAKE!"

Danny jumped over the couch and crouched behind it in fear. Harry was by now a little concerned when Nagini followed Danny. The female snake was damn determined to sniff Danny—her master's "hatchling". Danny was whimpering as Voldemort got up and was trying to get the snake to back off. The snake was insisting that she must see Danny so she can protect him and all that rot. It was terrifying poor Danny.

Danny jumped back on the couch and hid behind Harry and Serenity. "Sh… It's okay, dearie," Serenity whispered in his ear as she wrapped an arm around his neck. Harry was surprised as Danny started to visibly calm down.

"Snake…" Danny muttered as Harry lightly felt Serenity's charm start to drift. He just barely noticed whenever she did it these days—just enough for him to briefly glance at her before going on. The Dark Lady whispered something in Voldemort's ear that made him quickly exit the room with the snake reluctantly trailing behind him.

Harry realized what she was doing; she was calming him down in the most efficient way she could think of off the top of her head.

"Vixie…" Danny muttered as he firmly gripped the veela and pulled her on his lap. Harry's shoulders shook with silent laughter when Lamia pulled a camera out and snapped a few pictures with a smirk.

Serenity shyly smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you…" he whispered.

"Really?" she innocently asked. Ah, her real motive comes out at last!

"Yes, with all my heart…"

Serenity charmingly smiled again and quickly pulled her charm back in as Danny blinked a few times and suddenly vividly blushed.

"Did you mean that?" she innocently asked with a bright sparkle in her eyes. Danny's cheeks turned an even brighter, but whispered something in her ear. She smiled and whispered something back that made Danny kiss her on the nose. Serenity yawned and rested her head on his chest.

Danny gave a small smile as he looked down at the now sleeping girl in his arms. Harry raised an eyebrow as Lamia stated, "I told you so."

"Out with you two," she stated as she snapped her fingers by the door.

"Mother, there are three of us."

"She's asleep."

"So?"

"She can't listen and I'm assuming you're just going to carry her back."

"…"

Harry stood up and waited for Danny to get his bum up. "Come on, mate," he whined.

Danny poked his tongue out at him—surprise, surprise—and stood up with Ren sleeping soundly in his arms. "Vix now officially snores _and_ purrs…"

"Veela tend to do that, Dante."

Harry rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room. He mentally went through the directions to get back in his head, 'Left, right, straight, right…'

Finally, they got to the room. Harry scowled before just barely muttering "Darkness triumphs."

"They just made that the password so they could see or well _hear_ us say it, didn't they?" Danny whispered as the door appeared. Ginny seemed to be in the loo luckily.

Danny gently placed Serenity on the couch and sat down next to her; he rolled his eyes when she grabbed his waist and muttered something about teddy bear. Danny gently lifted her and let the snoozing veela use him as a pillow/teddy.

Ginny walked out of the bathroom and stared. "When did you get back?" she softly asked; she noticed that Serenity was sleeping.

"Just now," Harry replied casually. "Guess what?" he added with a smirk.

"What?"

"Danny has a soul mate!" Harry said in a sing-song voice.

"And I'm going to tell her that your teasing us when she wakes up and she's going to kick your sorry arse," Danny snapped back in the same tone.

"Oh shit, you're right!"

"Soul mate?"

"Vampire thing… You should pity me because I just heard the Dark Lady's version of the Talk! Bleh, it just means she's the only one I can have children with… The irony…"

"The world's doomed."

"Shut up."

"Make me!"

Serenity groaned and sat up; she sleepily rubbed her eyes. "You two are loud…"

"Sorry Miss Purry."

Serenity blushed. "I can't help it that you made me purr, Danny!"

Danny smirked and started to run his hands through her thick hair again; the smirk grew wider when she started to purr again to Ginny's shock.

Serenity closed her eyes and continued to purr in pleasure as Danny stopped messing with her hair and he instead started to gently stroke her face. "You are so cute while purring, Ren."

Serenity glared at him and his stupid hand. "You're going to give me zits!" she managed to get out before Danny rolled his eyes and just picked her up. He rubbed her back; it seemed that he just wanted to make her keep purring.

"Danny, stop teasing Serenity and making her purr her head off. She can't help it that her species purr," Harry said in Serenity's rescue, but he failed because Danny simply held the poor veela closer and tightly gripped her. Harry got Danny to stop making her purr, but he couldn't get Danny to let her go. "My mate," Danny stated as he tightly gripped her.

Serenity scowled and slapped Danny across the face. "I am not a possession, nor do I appreciate being tightly gripped like a stuffed animal. Let go, Danny."

"I am not treating you like a possession! I'm trying to annoy Harry but you're not letting me!" Danny proved his point by letting her scoot off his lap and on the couch.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Harry. "…don't ask. They are always like this."

Ginny was suspicious and wary by now. She saw how they had left the room. They didn't fight. They were perfectly obedient. They were listening to You-Know-Who and obeying him…

'What is going on?' Ginny thought.

* * *

This is where the next chapter should've started, but oh well!

* * *

It was a mere two weeks until they would be forced into Voldemort's ranks and their plan was working, but a little slower than Harry would have liked. Voldemort had actually started to seek Serenity's advice even though he knew that she was lightly mocking his intelligence by pointing out well-known events in world history that had happened in similar ways with the statement, "History repeats itself, sir," almost every time. Funny thing is that her statements were true if you thought about it. Voldemort asked for Serenity's advice more and more to the point Harry was starting to expect he was just keeping her mind busy so she couldn't think of ways to escape. 

Not like that stopped her and Harry… Too bad that all of their plans were either found out, unwittingly stopped, or some other way for them to not work except for Harry's original one—even that may not work though because it relied heavily on chance and Ginny's ability. Danny had stated that she knew something was up which didn't help at all.

Harry was now sitting on the couch reading some book Voldemort let him read that was in parseltongue. Danny supposedly had some relatives on his mother's side and the Dark Lady was dragging him there. Serenity was being dragged with him because it was by now frigging obvious that she was his mate.

Ginny was staring at the squiggles oddly. "Wow, Harry, there's a book that Hermione can't read!" Harry tried to stop himself from flinching at the mention of his supposed best female friend.

"Are you aware that Granger, Weasley, and that one other kid—Longbutt wasn't it?—are now apart of the Order of the Flaming Flamingos?" Serenity calmly said as she walked out of the girls' room. "I think you mean Longbottom, sis."

"Who gives?"

Danny raised an eyebrow at them as he emerged from Harry's and his room.

"Wow! They actually let you wear something that wasn't dress clothes!" Harry said in a sarcastic shocked tone.

"I have no idea why people are always raving about "Designer Jeans" these things are bloody weird…"

"That's because you're used to wearing worn out, broken-in jeans that you keep until you completely and utterly outgrow them, dearie. Plus most of your jeans were really old, stolen, and very baggy. You're just not used to jeans that fit you right."

Danny stuck his tongue out at her as he pulled up the dark blue jeans again. Lamia entered the room and calmly asked, "Ready?"

"Er… I have to use the loo real quick, Mother," Danny said and went inside the bathroom. Serenity shook her hair that she had put up in a high ponytail. "Why is he always like this…?" she muttered as she kissed Harry on the cheek. "Now be good for Weasley or else," she mockingly threatened. Harry laughed as Ginny blinked. "I do not need a minder, let alone someone younger than me!"

"Yes you do."

"Harry, don't bother arguing with her," Danny said as he emerged from the potty and wrapped his arms around Serenity. "You're only saying that because she's your mate and now I'm going to be permanently outnumbered in arguments!" Harry sniffled.

"No, it's because I'm right and you're wrong, deal with it, bro."

Lamia rolled her eyes and said, "You can come willingly, or I can drag you. Which one would you prefer?"

"Fine, we're coming, damn it…" Danny muttered.

"Language, Dante."

Danny rolled his eyes and followed his mother with Serenity holding his hand. Harry laughed when she mouthed, "Save me!"

Danny held Serenity closer as he looked around the small town Mother warped them to. Serenity seemed to be a little scared though it was probably because there were a bunch of vampires with his coloring. It was his clan…

"Danny… there's a butterfly and it looks like it's going to eat me!" He sighed and looked to see a little blue butterfly innocently flying past them. Serenity whimpered and actually hid behind the vampire hybrid when it flew by.

* * *

Leon Lamia was waiting for his mom who was supposedly bringing his half-brother and his mate. His light teal eyes looked up when he saw Mom appear with who was definitely little Danny who wasn't so little anymore. He knew what was going on and he knew that his brother was Tremo Caligo. That was probably why he wasn't surprised to see a petite blonde holding his brother's hand. 

Leon _was_ surprised though when she suddenly seemed terrified and hid behind his little brother as a **butterfly** flew by them.

Leon stood up and approached him mother. "Maman!" he called out in French.

Dawn smiled when her eldest son ran towards her. Dante was soothing his mate because she gets spooked by butterflies. She thought her son's fear of house elves was odd, but a fear of butterflies was more than a little ridiculous.

"Hello, Leon. Have you at least talked to whats-her-name yet?"

"Stop meddling in my love life, mother."

* * *

Dante was staring at them as he carefully picked the veela up. "Dante, get over here," she said calmly. He stiffened, but walked up to her and Leon. You could see the anxiety and paranoia in his silver-tinted, sapphire orbs. His mate was gripping him for what seemed to be protection. Dawn felt slightly bad for the girl who was almost completely unraveled. This was the first time she had been outside of the manor since August. 

Dawn sighed and whacked both of her sons on their heads by the way they seemed to be sizing each other up. "You two are brothers, not enemies."

* * *

Danny glared at his _darling_ girlfriend when she started to laugh. "Shut up, Ren." 

"Don't call me that."

The person who was supposedly his half-brother seemed mildly amused.

"Fine, Itty."

"If you ever call me that again I'll bite you."

"I'm the vampire, darling, not you."

"That doesn't mean I don't bite, dearie."

"I know that. You bit me two, three weeks ago or so."

"…sorry?" Serenity innocently said with big eyes.

"Ren, you're too adorable to hurt. It'd be like kicking a puppy."

"Gee, thanks."

"Take it as a compliment, darling."

The other male vampire gaped. "That is not fair. My little brother found his mate before me and I'm eight years older."

Mother raised an eyebrow. "It's your fault that you're refusing to talk with the girl you think may be your mate. Those two were already dating when I first noticed signs."

"Who the hell is that?" Serenity cut in.

"Where do you two learn such language?" Mother snapped.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "You pick up some things when you live on the street for two frigging years," Serenity snapped. Danny quickly tried to soothe her temper. This was not the time for her to lose her explosive temper.

He readjusted her so he could rub her back in hopes of calming her down. He had temporarily forgotten that she purrs until a soft rumble was heard.

"Dante, Leon. Leon, Dante," Mother said. "Dante, please stop making Serenity purr. It gets distracting."

"Sorry?" was his innocent response.

"Danny, put me down."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Are they always like this…?" the Leon person said to Mother.

"Actually, they're behaving rather well…"

"…I'm scared now."

"I don't really blame you. You'll get used to them."

"Says who?"

"Me."

* * *

Leon had led them to his house and was now having a staring contest with his brother. Both of them blinked when his brother's mate tilted her head to the side innocently and clapped her hands between their faces. 

"Stop staring at each other, it's creepy…" the veela whined. How the heck Danny landed with a veela hybrid was past him.

"Will you two stop it already?" Mom finally snapped.

Leon opened his mouth but closed it when Danny simply said, "No," with a shake of his shaggy, streaked, ink-black hair.

"Danny, if you're not going to say something semi-nice then don't say anything at all."

"Yes, master…" was the sarcastic response.

"The advantage of having the most annoying person wrapped around my finger…"

"I am not wrapped around your finger!" Danny snapped back.

"Really?" The veela might have said more but his darling little brother started to tickle her relentlessly.

"S-stop!"

"Nope."

"S-sorry?"

"Not stopping still."

"P-please?"

She was scooped up in his arms and placed in his lap as Danny finally stopped tickling the poor girl.

"Thanks…"

Mom groaned in exasperation at this whole thing. Leon hid his flinch when he realized that she was not happy with his brother's refusal to talk to him period and instead pay more attention to his very attractive mate.

"You're going to make me regret dragging you here, aren't you Serenity?" Mom said with a small twitch in her eyebrow.

"Hey! I know where Danny gets that twitchy eyebrow thing now!" she chirped.

"That's Serenity for "You ain't seen nothing yet," Mother," Danny clarified.

"No, it means 'you haven't seen **anything** yet,' dearie. Your grammar sucks. Ain't isn't a word by the way."

"Do you really think I care these days?"

"No."

"Will you two stop it already?" Leon finally snapped.

"Wow! You can talk!" the veela sarcastically said.

"Ren…"

"Yes, dearie? ...and don't call me that for the billionth time!"

"Would it kill you to cut down your sarcasm?"

"It quite possible could."

"Dandy…"

Leon was going to say something else, but his maternal grandmother entered without knocking, as usual.

"Dawn!" Grandma happily said and hugged Mom. "Hello Mamma!"

"Hello, Leon," Grandma said to him. She gasped when she saw his brother and the veela wrapped in his arms.

"Danny…" she whispered in shock.

"Who are you and how did you know my name and let alone what I go by?" Leon was slightly concerned about his body language. It was as if he was a warrior in the midst of mêlée.

"I'm your grandmother and Leon here started to call you Danny since you were little and you would throw a fuss if someone called you by the dreadful first name your father gave you."

"Wow, Danny! You were a pain even when you were a little babe!"

"Serenity, have someone ever told you that you get annoying after a while?"

"Yes, your father did this morning."

"I am not even going to ask…"

"Good idea."

Leon felt a sense of foreboding by the way Grandma was staring at the veela. He knew why, of course. Grandma was old-fashioned and she believed that all non-vampire mates should be bonded to the vampire, kept as a pet, or both. Grandma was one of the two to three elderly that were trying to pass a law that forced veela in particular to be bonded at least and turned into a pet for life at the first sign of unfaithfulness or deceit. Of course she's going to be irked that her long-lost grandson's mate is half-veela.

Grandma stared at the by now slightly scared blonde before cracking a small smile. "She's his mate, isn't she?"

"Leave her alone," Danny snarled as he held her close and his eyes flashed a demonic red. "C-can't breathe…" The youngest vampire quickly let her go. "Why are you always choking me?"

Danny's lower lip stuck out when the petite veela slid off his lap and next to him. "Believe it or not, dearie, but I don't want to sit on your lap twenty-four seven."

Leon bit his lip carefully—he didn't want to bite his lip with a fang now—as Danny's blue eyes widened and grew a little watery.

"Don't you pout at me, Danny."

He scowled but wrapped an arm around her gently. "Oh fine…"

Leon saw Grandma smile happily when the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him.

"I win," the girl said before pecking him on the lips. He put his hand on the back of her head and deepened it greatly. "Hey, no Jamie around to make gagging gestures." The mischievous chirp didn't calm Leon's nerves at all. His brother screamed mischief.

"…he really needs a girlfriend."

"He's slightly antisocial though in real life…"

"Didn't you say that that one bookworm is starting to fancy him?"

Mom shut them up by knocking their heads together forcefully. "There goes the few remaining brain cells I had left…" his brother muttered before closing his mouth.

Leon rubbed his temples when he heard his door being thrown open _again_. "Hey, Lee! Do you want to hang out or something? Oh, hi, Mrs. Lamia," one of his friends innocently added. Leon knew that his best mate was gaping at the tanned veela in a sea of pale brunettes.

"Why hello. I don't believe we met," his friend said. Leon's respect of his intelligence dropped a few notches by the way he was flirting with the veela even though she was snuggled in his brother's arms.

"Jack, leave my brother's mate alone."

"…brother? I thought your brother was dead!"

"Well so are you. At least **I'm** only half-dead…" Jack had left such a great impression on his little brother…

Jack snorted at the younger vampire. "You got spunk, kid. I gotta give you that. Jack Vipra, and you are…?"

"Danny Riddle," was the quiet response as Mom gaped at how calmly Danny shook Jack's hand firmly. "Stay away from Serenity," he snarled. Who Leon now assumed was Serenity slapped him across the face.

"Do we need to go over this again, dearie?"

"You are not my possession and I am not allowed to threaten innocent bystanders and blah, blah, blah or else you will cause me physical pain that I would not like."

"Close enough… Really now, the worst I would've done was throw a fireball at you, again."

"I can't believe you find the fact that you gave me second degree burns funny!"

"I don't think it's funny. I think the fact that you think that poking your scars from that is a good idea."

"Why did I befriend you those thirteen years ago?"

"No clue, remember? I was two."

"Oh right… I don't really remember either…"

"I'm not surprised. Do you even know what you ate for breakfast today?"

"Blood."

"Ew…"

"You are aware that you're surrounded by vampires and you're in a vampire village thing, right darling?"

"Am now!" she chirped with her honey eyes sparkling vividly. Jack was staring at Danny before realization dawned on him. "Y-you're Tr-tremo Cal-Caligo…!"

"What was I on when I let you come up with my codename?"

"I don't know. You're the one who let me. You were probably desperate 'cause didn't we get kicked out of, like, every library in town?"

"…yes."

"That's probably why then. Why? Don't you like it dearie?" Leon exchanged looks with Jack when the veela's eyes widened and she adopted a hurt expression that was obviously false.

"Sure!" …and he fell for it.

"You are so gullible sometimes…"

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses for the billionth time. I swear, either you're secretly part horse and never told me or you're secretly cheating on me with a pony."

"…I didn't need that visual," Jack muttered.

Danny laughed at that. "She always comes up with… ahem… _interesting_ visuals like that."

"Imagine all the ones I get. It's my head."

"I can because I've seen some of them when I noticed you were holding your head and talking to yourself. You will get my therapy bill in the mail."

"I would think you were serious if it weren't for the fact that you're actually on the list that shrinks keep that tell them who to not bother with and just call the people who take crazy people like yourself to those mental wards."

"It's fun driving shrinks out of their minds though!"

"You need a new hobby," Leon drawled. Ha! He finally got a word in.

"Drawing is a hobby, so there!"

"Are you getting high off your own insanity again?"

"No, that's Jamie's thing."

"…good point. Wasn't he muttering about the voices the other day?"

"I was definitely not making my voice sound different and sending telepathic thoughts to him, nope not me."

"You know that Jamie has been worried that he's been hearing voices since we found out that there was a snake in our pipes! He could hear it hissing but he didn't know where it was coming from. Do you really want your best mate to think he's insane?"

"He's already insane, so why does it matter?"

"Like you should be talking, my darling drunk three-year-old," the veela drawled.

"I like talking, it's fun."

Leon gave in and started to laugh with Jack. The laughter increased when they flipped them off and got firmly cuffed by Grandma and Mom.

* * *

"Potter," Lucius Malfoy said as he entered the room. Ginny and Harry looked up from their game of chess. Ginny was trying—and miserably failing—to teach Harry how to be a better player. 

"What?" he snapped.

Lucius rolled his eyes and dragged the boy to him with his wand. "The Dark Lord requires your presence."

Lucius grabbed his wrists and forced him through the door. The blonde let go of the younger wizard's wrists when they were out in the hall.

Harry rolled his eyes and headed towards the library. He already knew that this was going to happen.

Harry knocked on the door sharply but entered before getting permission. Voldemort already knew he was coming so did he really need to wait?

"Potter, why did you knock but barge right in anyways?"

Harry innocently replied, "Must have picked up one of Serenity's habits, sir."

Voldemort rolled his eyes and tossed a stick at him. Harry ducked. "Why did you throw a stick at me, sir?"

"…that was your wand, Potter."

Harry's mouth formed an 'O' as he made his stick come to him. It was so weird having it in his hand after three weeks without it… He twirled his wand in his hand.

Voldemort snapped his fingers and Harry immediately met his eyes.

"I must say, you are one of the last people I ever thought would be standing before me and under my complete command. No matter if you were forced into it or not."

Harry stayed silent as his face became void of all emotion.

* * *

Voldemort's lips twitched into a triumphant smirk at the way Potter's face blanked just like he wanted him to do. The boy knew that emotions could be weaknesses… Potter could be great. It was such a pity that it took a few years for him to break away from the old fool. Voldemort knew that Potter was not a light wizard or a dark wizard; he was most likely a gray wizard. The Lord of Darkness knew for a fact that the former Golden Boy had looked into the Dark Arts by some of the books that were in the boy's possession. 

"Out of curiosity, where did you find that book on the Dark Arts written in parseltongue? I haven't seen it before and it was one of the better books I have read on the subject."

"…Danny stole it from some library as a birthday present, sir."

"I am not surprised…"

"Don't blame you, sir."

Voldemort snorted at Potter before clearly ordering, "I'll let you have your wand but no hexing, trying to escape, or pranks."

Voldemort was rather amused that the boy was more put off by the no pranks and hexing part. It was as if he hadn't even thought about escape… The wonders of Imperio Metal, threats, and powerful prisoners who were mentally unstable…

"Come on, sir! Can't I hex Danny if he gets on my nerves?"

"No."

"Damn…"

"You'll live," Voldemort said in hopes of distracting him enough to check his mind for escape plans…again.

"Stay still," he ordered sharply when he saw that his son was unwittingly protecting the other boy's mind once again.

Voldemort reached out and touched the scar—he found himself inside the boy's mind.

Random little thoughts that Voldemort didn't need to know came first.

A flood of strategies reached Voldemort at a fast race. Attack plans, spell combinations, random bits of information about major buildings, towns, and landmarks that Voldemort tried to memorize, a style of dueling that seemed to be Potter's own design that he was developing that impressed the Dark Lord greatly, plans of what they were going to do, information about the Order that Potter had collected, blackmail on almost every person that Voldemort could think of that the boy had contact with—himself included, and the most shocking piece he found with that group of memories was that Potter had inherited the Order's headquarter… None of this would help him figure out if Potter was up to something, but could be helpful for a future date when the Potter was completely under his control and perfectly loyal and obedient. …he had to figure out where Potter hid some of those photos.

Potter was glaring at him in a way that he could tell that he knew exactly what was going on. "Get out of my mind," he snarled, but took in a sharp intake of air as Voldemort smirked and made pain come from his scar.

"Potter, shut up and this will be over before you know it. I am your master and therefore I have a right to your mind because it belongs to me now."

Potter backed off though his eyes were still spitting fire slightly.

Voldemort triumphantly smirked and continued searching.

…he almost stopped when he found what seemed to be two portals. He was about to explore the red one when Potter interrupted, "Sir, I doubt you want to visit your own head."

'So that's where the link is…' Voldemort mused. He had a brilliant idea. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the portal and attempted to strengthen it so his hold on the boy's rather brilliant mind was strengthened. He could feel a prodding which he knew was him trying to break into his own mind and widen the link. It was working.

Potter flinched and struggled to move away from the pain. "Stay still," Voldemort muttered and grabbed the Imperio Metal on the lad's wrist with his free hand.

Voldemort stopped and manipulated it so that he could enter the boy's mind freely with the last Potter only being able to send thoughts like he already could while nearby—all Voldemort did was widen the range.

Voldemort started to poke into the other portal to someone's mind until he saw an identical shield that he had broken to get inside Potter's mind, only much more powerful. There was a small hole that allowed access but there was an odd shield that he couldn't break. He had found a way into his son's mind if only he could break the weaker shield that seemed to be keyed to Potter's signature by the bright green color with a few flashes of yellow.

Voldemort didn't even try because he doubted he could break his vampire son's natural shield and the fact he didn't want to know what goes on in his son's head in the first place.

'GET OUT!' he heard.

'Not happening, Potter,' he drawled back.

'Get out of his head,' he heard a deeper voice snarl.

'Dante…'

'I don't appreciate you using my link-brother's head to get into my own, father dearest.'

'Link-brother?' Potter amusedly asked.

'I made it up on the top of my head, so there!'

Voldemort was suddenly thrown out by an unknown force that seemed slightly familiar.

He stumbled backwards in shock. "What was that?"

"Danny," was the nonchalant answer.

Voldemort scowled but he couldn't find any escape plans that he had already stopped. "Why didn't you mention that you own the Order's headquarters?" he demanded.

"You never asked sir, plus it is good blackmail if I got found out by them. I wonder what happened to that house elf…"

"How did that link form?"

"No clue sir, it's been there for years. I thought I was going insane when I heard Danny's voice muttering about peanut butter of all things in my **head**."

"Who all knows?"

"Danny of course, Serenity figured it out somehow, and you. I think Dumbledore noticed it somehow. He must have been trying to pry into my head again… He asked if we had done a bonding ritual or something… That's a good idea now that I think about it… got to read up on those."

"Do you know anything distinguishing from it?"

"We can engage in telepathic conversations no matter where we are and the others position, feel the others emotions while in close range, share occasional dreams, sometimes wind up in some weird room if we fall asleep at the same time which I think is where our minds meet, we have this odd tendency to know what the other's going to say to many people's annoyance to the point we're always finishing each other's sentences, and we know each other's general area, sir."

"That explains a bit…"

Potter smirked in mischief. It seemed the only emotion that the boy showed in front of him was mischief these days. The lad had a lot of it too...

'And to think that he actually is wondering why he has the word 'Imp' branded on his wrist…'

Voldemort always felt a bit of victory when the dark-green letters were shown. They belonged to him and those few letters proved it.

"How did you find out about that incident that happened during Dante's birth?" he suddenly demanded.

"I got dragged into one of your dreams again and lo and behold! You were having a nightmare about madam's labor."

"Potter, do not mention that incident in front of me again."

"Yes, sir."

Voldemort smirked before engaging the boy in a mock duel out of personal amusement. The boy was an unpredictable, yet vicious dueler. Voldemort already knew that by previous raids and watching him ridicule one of his newer followers. The poor fool was in the Infirmary for a week… Voldemort just barely ducked a large anvil that the boy had conjured discretely and then levitated over his head quickly without his wand while sending minor jinxes—he levitated it wandlessly, not conjured it.

"Stop."

Potter made a face and Voldemort turned around to see a mutant rabbit behind him that was about to pounce on him.

"A rabbit, Potter?"

"What? Sir, do you really think an auror is going to expect me to sick a bunny on them? I don't think so!"

"It's the fact that you made it pink with orange stripes that's disturbing me."

"Eh, you have a maniacal vampire with unlimited access to your head and see how you come out, sir. Danny's former shrink said that we were very special!"

"Potter, I doubt they meant the nice version."

"Who cares? She's in some mental ward now and suffering from an extreme case of Prolonged Danny Exposure."

"Potter, did you take your meds?"

"I don't take meds, sir. I think you would have known if I did along with the rest of the Magical World. Your darling son needs them more than I do anyways."

"What are you two talking about?" Dawn calmly asked as she leaned against the doorway. Dante and Serenity were behind her and staring at the rabbit that Potter had forgotten to get rid of.

"…why is there a pink and orange mutant bunny wabbit?" Serenity carefully asked. His son whispered something in her ear when she said 'wabbit' instead of 'rabbit' that made her flick him on the shoulder.

"Oops…" Potter muttered and got rid of it with a snap of his fingers.

Dawn and Dante raised identical eyebrows. It was little moments like these that made him wonder why no one even thought that the younger vampire was their son.

* * *

Harry calmly walked into the room with his hand on his wand. "Hi Gin." 

Ginny glared at him vividly. "Shut up, you Death Eater!" she snarled.

Draco spilt the beans in hopes of getting her to switch by showing that the Light was doomed with those three under the Dark Lord's command during his duel with Master Voldie-Moldie. Lucius walked in displeased and calmly stated that his son couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Harry rolled his eyes and twirled his wand around. Ginny watched it in shock. "You should really be glad that I was ordered not to hex or prank anyone, Gin-Gin. I am rather insulted by the fact that you're ignoring the fact that we're being forced into this by the lovely means of Imperio Metal." To prove his point, Harry rolled his sleeve down and let the metal shine off his tan wrist. He made sure to hide his lovely first mark.

Ginny glared at him again.

"I'm going to laugh if your face gets stuck like that," Serenity said in all of her faux innocence.

Ginny glared at her which made Danny glare at the redhead who made Serenity slap Danny for not being nice which made Ginny stop glaring because she was gaping at them. Are you still with me?

Harry rolled his eyes and flicked his wand onto his wrist with a spell. Who needs a holster when you can cast a spell that does the same thing?

'Bedroom?'

'Bedroom,' Danny confirmed as he grabbed Serenity's hand and gently pushed the girl in front of him. Harry rolled his eyes when Danny flipped Ginny the birdie when Serenity wasn't looking. Harry slammed the door shut and quite a few charms were cast on it to insure their privacy.

"So, did you guys have fun?" he randomly asked as he jumped on his bed. "It could have been worse and it could have been better," Danny replied.

"His grandparents don't like me!" Serenity chirped.

Harry motioned them to continue that little thought.

"My grandparents are old-fashioned I guess. They believe that any mortal mate should be immediately bonded to the vampire and veela should be bonded especially. My grandmother especially is not happy that we haven't even thought about being bonded."

"I'd rather wait until I'm of age before being literally married forever to someone."

"You're making it sound like it's a bad thing," Danny said with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"Danny, it's not you. It's the fact that I'm fifteen and your bloody relatives are trying to talk me into bonding with you. She backed off when she found out that I was younger than you, but I doubt that it's going to last…"

Danny smiled, scooped her up and showered her head with light kisses.

Harry rolled his eyes and asked, "What did you think of your half-brother?"

"Want to take his place? Leon seems a little… boring. It might be because Vix and I wouldn't stop bickering though. He seemed a little triumphant when he finally got a word in. His friend actually flirted with Vixie until he was told that she was my mate! I am not treating you like a possession!"

Serenity smirked and poked him in the chest. "Oh, and Harry, you weren't hearing voices the other day. Danny was messing with your head again."

Harry glared at Danny as the vampire stuck his tongue out at him. "Are you trying to make me think I'm insane?"

"Yes."

Harry threw a pillow at him, but hit Serenity.

"Sorry sis!" he managed to get in before ducking the pillow Serenity threw.

Danny laughed, but he got hit in the face with Serenity's pillow. "Why you little!" he said as he chased her around the room with a pillow in hand. Laughter filled the room. Harry ducked and ran into the main room and knocked Ginny over who was trying to eavesdrop.

Harry blindly threw his pillow and hit Serenity in the back. Danny had just pinned her down and was tickling her relentlessly. Harry smirked and started to hit Danny with a pillow. Danny's eyes sparkled with mischief as Harry found black restraints holding him down on the ground next to Serenity.

"I win," the vampire smugly said. He hit Harry on the head with a pillow, scooped Serenity up in his arms tightly, and removed the bonds on Harry. Danny had sat down on the couch with a whimpering Serenity.

"Danny…" she whined with her eyes starting to widen in a way that said, "I'm cute, obey me."

Danny rolled his eyes and made the restraints holding her wrists still disappear after holding her close to his chest. "Got you," he whispered.

Serenity pouted but accepted the fact that Danny wasn't letting her go anytime soon. "Good for you," she mumbled as Danny pulled her ponytail out and ruffled her hair. Harry plopped down next to them as Danny started to rub her small shoulders. "Why do you keep trying to make me purr?" she managed to get in before she started to purr again.

Harry stood up to grab a book when Ginny tackled him from behind and snatched his wand. "In-in _Incarcerous._" Harry pretended to be shocked when ropes wrapped around his thin body. The spell was done rather well considering that it wasn't her wand that she was using.

Danny let go of Serenity and stalked over to Ginny in record time only for Ginny to tie Serenity up and pointed Harry's wand at her neck. Danny immediately stopped. "You wouldn't," he snarled.

"Try me. Give me the password or you'll see what I managed to pick up from Potter."

"There's one itsy bitsy problem with your request. I don't have the password. I only know the one to get in, not out."

Ginny glared at the vampire and muttered a spell that impressed Harry. It was a version of the Incarcerous spell but created chains instead of rope. She seemed thoughtful of what to exactly what to do now that they couldn't really do anything to her knowledge.

'This is too perfect!' Danny chortled in Harry's mind. Harry knew that Danny could break the poorly crafted chains and Harry could burn through the weak rope, but Ginny seemed determined that Voldemort was not going to have them.

"What are you doing?" Serenity demanded when Ginny pointed Harry's wand at Harry and shrunk the already small boy down. She smirked and dropped him in her robe pocket. Serenity and Danny tried to scoot away, but made it so that she could shrink them at the same time by accident. Serenity squeaked when a large hand snatched both of them up and dropped them into the witch's pocket with a small thud.

"…I still don't know the password," they heard her mutter from within her pocket.

* * *

Ginny slapped herself on the head. She didn't know the password. She could probably just summon her wand and shrink her trunk. Ginny just had to get off the grounds where Riddle and co were out of Voldemort's control. 

"Uh…"

'It's probably something corny because the one to get in is 'Darkness Triumphs'. They have no creativity…' she heard Riddle murmer in her head.

Ginny muttered, "Darkness triumphs," and laughed when the door appeared.

She picked up her little passangers who gaped at the door. "I feel like a moron…" she heard a slightly squeaky voice mutter. She dropped them back in and muttered, "_Accio wand!"_ She pocketed Harry's wand in her other pocket and snatched her own. "Wait… there's tracking charms on the wands!"

'Serenity took it off Harry's over the summer,' Riddle answered matter-of-factly. Ginny pulled out Harry's wand. It didn't work as well, but there weren't tracking charms supposedly. You-Know-Who probably wouldn't have left them on in the first place for safety measures...

She quickly shrunk her trunk and placed it in her pocket with her wand. Ginny froze when Harry's snake slithered up to her and started to angrily hiss. She paled as it slithered onto her arm and calmed down. 'Should I be nice enough to grab the traitor's stuff…' she mused. Ginny realized that You-Know-Who would take advantage of some of Harry's rare books that he had with him. She summoned his books and placed an invisibility spell on herself.

Ginny cautiously crept out of the door and looked around. She had no chance of getting out.

'There's a door to your left with sunlight streaming through, smart one.'

'Why are you helping me?'

'Father said I'm not allowed to try to escape. He said _nothing_ about giving hints to the person who just bloody trapped us in her pocket. Loopholes… the user's best friend and the victim's worst enemy…'

Ginny gaped at the wards surrounding the door. 'Ah crap…'

She realized though, that there was a book on wards in her pocket currently. She opened it up quickly for she didn't have much time. Thankfully, the Dark Lord had gotten cocky and thought that escape was impossible, so there were no guards.

Ginny had a feeling that a certain trio had been setting her up because Harry had oh-so conviently started to teach her basics about setting up wards and showed her how to take them down. She just needed to… woah. Ginny gaped when the wards suddenly seemed to be magnified and she could see the little threads that were woven together to protect the door. She immediately knew why when she heard innocent whistleing in her head.

Ginny was able to rather easily break the wards. It's not that hard when you could see all the little parts and all you had to do was break a few of the main threads.

Ginny paled when she heard footsteps in the distance and wrenched the door open and started to run as fast as she could. '…do I still have the broom that Harry got me for as a birthday/Christmas present?' she thought to herself.

She hid in the surrounding woods and shuffled inside her normal sized trunk. She still had it… She pulled out her Nimbus--it was an older make but still a broom and better than what the school provided.

Ginny mounted her broom and flew as fast as she could. She had never flown as fast in her life…

* * *

'You can stop now, you know…' Riddle muttered in her head fifteen minutes later. 'How do you know that?' 

'We could feel the pull from the Imperio Metal gradually weakening. None of us can feel a thing now. We're out of Slytherin Manor and far away. The pull disappeared ten minutes ago anywho...'

Ginny saw a wooded area and carefully landed. She pulled the trio out of her pocket carefully and cautiously resized them. Ginny was positive that they had set her up when Riddle snapped the chains and the other two muttered something and the rope fell and was extremely frayed.

Harry's wand was snatched from her hand from seemingly nowhere and landed in its owner's outstretched palm. "Thank you very much," Harry drawled. He hissed something and the snake got off of her, thank Merlin, and wrapped around Harry's bicep.

"All according to plan…" Serenity muttered as she wiped nonexistent dust off her jeans.

"Y-you set me up!"

"Actually, I was _going_ to "accidentally" leave my wand on the table with hopes that you would take it and attack us, but you did it all on your own. Not bad spellwork either considering it wasn't your wand and you can't use yours because of those gay tracking charms…"

"How long do you think it's going to take Voldie to realize that we're gone?" Serenity asked with mischief in her eyes. "Ha! We can insult him again!" she chirped randomly.

Riddle smirked and kissed her deeply on the lips.

* * *

'POTTER!' Harry suddenly heard. "He just noticed…" 

"How do you know that?" Serenity asked with caution in her tone. Harry knew that they were all going to be rather paranoid after this.

"He strengthened the link from my scar…"

"Crap… We got to get out of here," Danny decided. "Sorry, Weasley, we'll have to take you to Headquarters for now. We have to figure out what the hell we're going to do…"

"Headquarters…?" Ginny said with a bit of fear.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "God, you've been there twice before but you just didn't know it."

"You mean that that house that you stayed at was…?"

"Yep, Dumbledore has checked our wards so we know it's safe there!" Riddle chirped with his trademark mischief.

Harry pulled Ginny a little closer to him as Danny picked Serenity up gracefully. "Are you okay taking Weasley, mate? I am only willing to risk taking one person at a time... You know it's been a while since I've warped and I'm probably a bit rusty.

"Okay," Harry replied. "I'm going to Apparate us the mage version which is safer, quieter, but a bit brighter. No, I am not telling you the name because it's frigging corny…"

Harry gripped her arm and watched as Ginny gaped as the shadows gathered and the other two disappeared. Ginny saw a bright flash of lightning-like light and an odd feeling that she couldn't describe. They were in a familiar room.

"We're back!" Riddle chirped and Ginny gaped as hoards of teenagers and kids ran in in shock.

"And to think we were about to say you were dead or flipped sides some random teenager muttered as a few others quietly agreed.

"Gee, thanks," was their sarcastic reply.

* * *

Voldemort cursed when he saw Potter leave with Weasley. His son and his mate had already left. Dawn placed an arm on his shoulder and whispered, "Calm down love, think on the brightside, the next time they're in your range, the Imperio Metal will once again take effect…"

* * *

Lord Caos smirked as his little rebels once again weaved a web of lies and deceit to trick Wolf's father into trusting them to the point that they had the oppurtunity to escape. 'He has had his chance, now it's **my** turn.' 

He summoned the rest of his Elite. Caos overheard Wolf's and Raven's plans to go to Diagon Alley, England tomorrow…

Immediately, five flashes of light appeared as the five mages kneeled and looked up at him. "How may we serve you, Father Caos?" they said in perfect harmony like they were trained to do.

"I need two of you to approach Raven and Wolf tomorrow in the Middle Realm."

Fire Fox and Water Serpent stepped forward with deep bows. "Good… I expect you two at 10 o'clock in the morning tomorrow. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Father Caos."

* * *

**Footnotes**

1. Carmilla is some vampire... I forget now. Just know that it is a random female vampire, okay?

2.) ...Danny's a mage so he wouldn't like Merlin much, so I picked Morgan Le Fay :-P

* * *

**If you have ANY questions, PM me or drop it in a reply. I'd prefer if you did it in a review because it raises the review count obviously. ;-P **

**Review? Please? Pretty please? **


	39. A Minor Revelation

**Me no own Harry Potter. I own everything you don't recognize outside of this story so take that you lawyers! **

**Flashback**

"Blah"

'Think/ telepathic thoughts'

_letter/ spells_

I thought I focused too much on Dan and Ren, so I wrote a little outtake at the end about Harry trying to find his wand.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 39**

**A Minor Revelation**

Serenity was arguing with Ellie over a history book completely unaware of the not-so-dark forces scheming against her antisocial ways. One thing about Serenity that you quickly learned was that she hated, no **abhorred**, going out unlike many teenagers. Now, this irked Danny a bit because he was the opposite. He had convinced Ellie to distract Serenity until he could 'kidnap' her and drag her somewhere. In other words, he was probably going to throw her over his shoulder, warp them out of headquarters, and force her to go somewhere that was a neutral area. Harry fully supported his idea and was helping find the things they'd need to force Serenity's rather easy disguise on her. It was probably because that she was rather angry at him…

"…can't you just put a glamour on her?" Danny asked when they couldn't find where she hid her blue contact lenses. "You have a point."

Harry handed Danny a bagful of coins from when he made a massive withdrawal from his account over the summer whilst he was getting his school supplies. "Thanks, bro," Danny appreciatively said.

"Anytime, mate. Have fun dragging Serenity to Diagon Alley! Wait a second… _Accio Serenity's blue contact lenses!_" Harry said. A small case flew into his hand and he triumphantly pulled out her blue contacts. "We just have to spell them on her and reinforce it with a glamour…"

"Should I go "kidnap" my darling mate?"

"Yeah, I think you should."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Why are you doing this?" She was leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest. She agreed to stay there until a proper cover-up story could be made up. "Tremo Caligo", "Venustas Phoebus", and "Occultus Levis" had to make appearances though while Harry Potter was still missing.

"Serenity's slightly antisocial, like me I hate to admit, and Danny's… not, let's just put it that way. They've been dating for a month and they've never been on their first bloody date. So, he's forcing her to go with him to Diagon Alley. I think today might actually be their anniversary actually…"

"I almost forgot how weird you people were…"

"Mental instability is an unwritten requirement to join the Nundus, Gin. **_Every_**body knows that."

"Are you admitting that you're insane?"

Harry smirked. "Didn't we already go over this before? Besides,_ **I'm**_ the sane one." he drawled in a Slytherin-like manner.

"Stupid Slythindor!"

"And damn proud," Harry replied as he flipped his bangs out of his face and made his scar be momentarily revealed. "Why did I let the males of the species known as the Malfoy's shove a Hair Growth potion down my throat?" he randomly asked.

"Are you talking to yourself again, bro?" Danny innocently asked with a pissed-off Serenity thrown over his slightly-broad shoulder.

"Let go of me!"

Harry ignored Serenity's demand and replied, "No, I'm talking to Ginny, so there!"

Ellie walked in and was lightly laughing as Danny sat down in a chair and grabbed Serenity so her arms were pinned to her sides. Harry and Ellie exchanged looks and nodded. Thick chains wrapped around Danny's wrists, arms, and legs to the point that both of them were bound to the chair, so Serenity couldn't use her charm to get out of this. She needed to get out after four **months** of confinement in the Dark Lord's manor.

Serenity backed down with a pout as Ellie applied light make-up with a spell to make her the more traditional "gorgeous" when it came to veela than her unique "adorable". Harry magicked her contacts on a placed a glamour on the scowling veela to add their trademark streaks and to enforce her eye color.

'Do you have a firm grip on her, dude?' he telepathically asked Danny.

'Yes, you can untie me now,' he said. Danny didn't like the fact that they tied him to a chair.

'Sorry, she would've used her charm on you to get out of it. She can't use it once you're in public because there are too many blokes who will be affected, and she knows she'll be swarmed if she's not careful.'

Harry flicked his wand and the ropes disappeared. Danny quickly warped out of there.

"I win," he whispered in a deserted alley by the Leakey Cauldron.

"Don't you have to use that annoying accent?" Serenity grouchily asked in her faked American/British accent.

"…good poin'."

Danny placed her on the ground with a firm grip on her hand. Serenity shivered and pulled her coat Danny had grabbed in a rare moment of wisdom closer to her body. The vampire pulled her closer for her own sake.

"Cold…" Serenity muttered in her partial American accent that was a little more British than American. Danny rolled his eyes as she held herself close to him because he guessed she thought that he was warm.

Danny led them into the Leakey Cauldron where people started to gape at them. Serenity scowled and flipped them all off. Danny shook his head with a laugh and held her finger down. "Now tha' wasn't very nice, Vix."

"Oh boo-who, tell it to the judge."

"Why are yeh in such a pissy mood?"

"Maybe because you threw me over your frigging shoulder and warped us here?"

"I' is our anniversary, darlin'."

"It is…? And to think I thought you would be the one to forget… Why **here** of all places though?"

"It's a neutral area."

Serenity rolled her now blue eyes and muttered something that sounded like it was about paranoid vampires. She gave a small squeal when Danny simply scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of the pub bridal style. Danny muttered something and touched a certain stone with his finger. Serenity watched in interest as the wall turned into an arch and revealed Diagon Alley.

"Oh… book store," she muttered. Her eyes widened as she stuck her lower lip out adorably. "Fine…" Danny put her down and let her drag him to the bookstore that had a really weird name.

"Are yeh sure yeh aren't 'alf roo, Vixie?"

"Yes," she chirped as she was looking at all the books in awe. She grabbed his hand and dragged him straight to the history section.

Danny was very bored as he watched Ren ogle the books in wonder.

"Dearie… Can you reach the blue one up there?" she innocently asked with a flutter of her long lashes. Danny stood up with a dramatic eye roll as he grabbed the book she wanted to buy. She pecked him on the cheek and calmly walked to the counter with a few books in her arms.

Danny blinked when the slightly-heavy bag was shoved in his arms. "YOU dragged me here so you have to carry my stuff," Serenity said as she gripped his free hand. Danny blinked as he was dragged towards a... _prank_ shop?

* * *

Fred and George were leaning against the front counter of their shop in boredom. It was a slow day in Diagon Alley in general. Most likely because it was probably going to snow and it was rather cold. Wednesdays were slow in general anyways…

They heard the door open and gaped when **Caligo and Phoebus** walked in hand-in-hand as Caligo pulled the veela out of the prank that was about to activate.

"Dearie, why did you have to pick such a cold day to randomly grab me from behind and drag me somewhere?" Phoebus whined as she pulled her Muggle coat closer to her small, curvy body.

"I doan think it's cold."

"Yeah, well, you're a polar bear!"

"…yeh think tha', Vix."

"I will!"

Fred looked at George with a mischievous smile. Things seemed a lot more interesting all of the sudden. Heck, they may even get some info for the Order while they're at it!

They jumped over the counter as one and started to look for their two sole costumers.

They saw a tall head of black hair and a shorter one of blonde in different areas. A quick game of rock, paper, and scissors determined who would get the pleasure of serving the veela and which one would have to risk bugging What's-His-Face's seditious son.

* * *

Fred won and he approached Phoebus. "How may I help such a fine lady like yourself?" he innocently asked as the blonde snorted.

"The day I'm a lady is the day you and your brother apologize to Umbridge… Except she's sort of dead so you'll have to do an illegal necromantic ritual because she's a bitch and nobody liked her so you wouldn't get a permit. Well, I don't even know if necromancy is legal in the first place in this so-called "Magical" World… I have no idea why the hell Lee cast a spell on someone without ever trying it before… Anyways, if you somehow talk to her and apologize no matter how you do it, I would just stare at you anyways and give you the number of one of Callie's former psychologists." Fred wasn't dumb in the least and he knew that he was being lightly mocked.

"Wow, you're polite," Fred learned at a young age that you should fight fire with fire, pranks with pranks, and sarcasm with sarcasm.

"It's part of my charm," she drawled right back as she hummed thoughtfully as she examined the fake wands.

"All sarcasm aside, how may I help you?"

The veela snorted in a very unladylike manor. "You see, my asshole of a brother, Lee, thought it would be hilarious to shove my dumbass of a boyfriend and I in a frigging closet yesterday even though we've been dating for a frigging month. To put the icing on the cake, he cast silencing charms on it to hide the sounds of us making out because the others who _somehow_ didn't know we've been dating stated quite bluntly that they wouldn't let us out until they heard us making out. He ran and has been avoiding me like the plague so I can't punch him like I normally do when he pulls something. Lee cast a bunch of charms to keep us—well me—out of his stuff too…"

"So you're just going to prank him?"

"Yep," she chirped. "He's expecting normal, non-magical peeps' pranks, not magical ones… I have never been in a magical prank store before…"

* * *

George was a little scared as he approached Caligo, well, Riddle. The greasey git had confirmed that all three of them were mages and he was about to bug someone who was a vampire, mage, and not to mention Voldie's son…

"Welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes! Where you can find any and all pranking needs! How may I help you?"

Riddle snorted and said, "I am worrying more abou' te fac' tha' my smar', ye' scary as 'ell veela girlfriend is plotting who-knows-wha'… I'd probably be hidin' under my bed if it weren't for the fac' tha' it's our bloody anniversary and she'd scalp meh or worse if we didn't do sometin'…" Riddle shuddered and cautiously glanced over his shoulder where George could see Fred gaping at Phoebus in shock.

"Okay then…"

"I 'ave no idea. Doan look a' meh…" Realizations suddenly dawned on the younger man's face. "…she's givin' Leo his jus' desserts for tha' 'ole closet fiasco…" he muttered as he strode towards the veela and George's twin, Fred.

* * *

Serenity looked up when Danny walked up to them with the other twin behind him. "Vixie…" he said as he wrapped his arms loosely around her smaller shoulders.

"Yes, dearie?" she innocently asked as she fluttered her eyelashes and looked up at the lanky vampire. Serenity learned at a young age that fluttering your eyelashes was a good way to get what you want and get you out of trouble.

"Please doan prank the living 'ell ou' of Lee. Yeh know 'e was jus' messing wit us."

"No he wasn't! You're helping me if I get a say in any of this too!"

"Yes 'e was, lovely, an' no I'm no' 'elping yeh."

Serenity pouted at him before yanking his collar down and pulling the vampire closer to her face. She placed a searing kiss on his lips before taking advantage of his temporary dazed state that lasts around five minutes to buy quite a few fake wands and other pranks to mix it up a bit--it wasn't her money so who cared if she spent a lot? She pulled the still slightly-dazed vampire out of the shop and waited for him to come back to Earth.

Serenity poked him once, twice, three times, ah a reaction! Danny jolted slightly and blinked. "Meanie…" he muttered as he gripped her free hand. Serenity innocently smiled and shoved the rahter large

* * *

Ginny watched with wide eyes as Harry muttered a spell under his breath. A green light erupted from his hand and hit her wand. The wizard examined it closely and seemed to be checking for something. He seemed satisfied and handed it back to her.

"The tracking charms went bye-bye."

Ginny suddenly gasped as rapid hexes were sent at her from Harry's wand. "What are you doing?"

"Constant vigilance, Gin," Harry said in a sing-song tone. He conjured what seemed to be a board with wheels (skateboard) and glided around her in circles. Ginny gulped and started to send stunners at him. Harry shook his head in disapproval as he waved his wand slightly and a beam flew out of it.

Ginny screamed when something pounced on her from behind. A big **pig** was sitting on her back.

"Poor Ginny, corrupted by the "proper" ways of dueling. Gin, here's lesson number one in my version of dueling, unpredictability is a wizard's or witch's best friend. Improvisation can be your greatest weapon when you know as many spells as I do. Here," Harry tossed her a slim book that was titled, 1001 Random Spells That Your Opponent Won't Expect. "Best read ever…" he muttered.

"Where do you find all of these books?" Ginny asked in shock. They were in the library and Ginny has never seen so many varieties of subjects outside of a bookstore, not even Hogwarts had such a variety. That may be because roughly a quarter of the books were most likely illegal and another fifth were definitely muggle…

"Places…" was his vague answer as a book flew into his outstretched palm.

"How can you do that?"

Harry softly smiled and said, "One of the few perks of being a wizard and a mage is that I can combine the two magic branches into one so I can use wandless magic…"

Ginny was pretty sure that Harry was dangerously near his breaking point when he collapsed in a chair with a bit of apathy in his sigh. The "Golden Boy" rubbed his temples.

"…I'm scared. I think Ren's up to something and she's going to get me back for the whole closet thing…" Harry muttered. Or he is just fearing for his life or at least what remained of his sanity…

"You probably deserve it too."

"Thanks for the support, Gin. I'm more worried about the fact that she's going to drag Danny into it because she actually has an extraordinary amount of power over him and he is completely wrapped around her finger but he doesn't mind at all… Ren I can usually handle. Danny I can sometimes handle. Ren **and** Danny, I can't handle. He won't on his own, but she's really good at tricking him into stuff. If he refuses, Morgana help him, she's going to try like Hell to get him to help her get back at me."

"It's not my fault that you thought it was a good idea to shove a vampire and a veela into a closet and wouldn't let them out until their lips were sore."

Harry made a face but suddenly seemed to daze. "I got to go… Danny is falling victim to Serenity's charm again… Everyone is under strict orders not to touch you, so don't worry. Read any book you want except the parseltongue books, but that's self-explanatory I hope. You might not want to read that one book way up high there that's all by itself. It bites people to Serenity's shock…"

"Bye?"

"Toodles, I shouldn't be gone that long… I hope."

* * *

Danny tightly gripped the purring girl in his lap. They were at a small café in Diagon Alley for a light lunch when Serenity started to be extremely flirty. She wanted something from Danny and she knew how to manipulate him into doing it.

Danny bit into his sandwich quickly while Serenity snuggled into his chest while purring her pretty head off. Danny glared at the reporter from Witch Weekly that was trying to approach them. The reporter glared back at him, but she started to take photos of the two.

"Dearie," she whispered innocently in his ear when she stopped creating the oddly seductive rumbling. His vampire side was screaming at him to do something and to do whatever she wanted by now.

"Yes…" he whispered back as he gently kissed her cheek. Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes.

"Will you help me get back at Lee? Please? I'd really like it…"

Danny nodded despite himself.

"Promise?" she innocently added.

"I promise…" Serenity brightened up and kissed him deeply on the lips once again with a mutter of, "Love you." She stayed in his arms for a couple more minutes before slipping off his lap and next to him. She grabbed her fork and started to pick at her small salad; Danny had tried—and miserably failed—to get her to eat more, but she refused.

"Yer using meh again! Yer takin' advantage of my vampire side te ge' meh te do wha' yeh want!" Danny suddenly said.

Serenity looked up at him and said, "No, I'm not. You know I love you… Remember, I begged you to sleep in my bed with me when I had a creepy nightmare and you had just gotten home last night—uh, this morning."

Boy did Danny remember…

* * *

**Danny was about to go to bed and was quietly creeping into the room he shared with Harry when a small hand tugged his arm. The vampire turned around to see a sniveling Serenity who seemed terrified for some reason. **

"**What's the matter?" he softly asked. **

"**Will you sleep with me? Please?" she begged. Danny raised an eyebrow at the quite possibly dirty plea. He really hoped she meant the innocent version, not the racy version.**

**Serenity must have realized how she had worded her request and quickly said, "Will you let me sleep in your bed with you while we're both fully clothed?"**

"…**why?"**

**Serenity clung to his arm and muttered, "I had a nightmare…"**

"**Do you want to talk about it?"**

"**No…"**

"**I hear that helps," Danny added. He didn't mind her wanting to sleep in his bed; he just didn't Harry making rude comments about it plus his was too small for two. If he saw that he probably should let her share a bed with him, it should probably be hers because she rolled around a lot at night on occasions so Harry enlarged her bed so she wouldn't fall off and lose what little sanity she still possessed, which wasn't all that much in Danny's opinion. **

"**There was a big butterfly and it ate you and Harry! And, and, and-!" Danny put his hand over his spazzing mate's mouth.**

"…**there are some things you can keep to yourself, lovely." Okay, Danny was probably going to be sleeping in her bed if she's having dreams like that. **

"**You asked, I answered."**

**Danny ran a hand through his messy hair. He picked the girl up gently and placed her in her own bed to her dismay. **

"**Danny… please stays…!" **

"**I'll be right back; I have to grab a pillow…and a shirt." he replied quietly in a whisper.**

**Serenity blinked a few times with a small pout but brightened when Danny plopped a pillow next to hers and lied down next to her with a yawn. "Thank you…" she whispered as she snuggled into the strong embrace now holding her.**

"**Whatever… just keep your dreams about butterflies eating me and Harry to yourself, Vixie…"**

"**Night, Danny. I love you… and it's Harry and me, not me and Harry."**

**Danny kissed her head and muttered sleepily, "Love you too. Now please let me sleep. It's two in the bleeding morning. …and do you really think I care about my grammar?" Serenity had already fallen asleep with a small smile on her lips. Danny sighed and kissed her head before sleep overcame him also.

* * *

**

Serenity kissed him on the lips and she loudly said to the point others could hear through the weak, yet effective silencing barrier, "You taste like mayo!"

"…thanks fer sharin', Vixie. Yeh taste like vinaigrette so stop whinin'."

Serenity pouted and shoved her fork that had salad on it into his mouth. Danny swallowed and snatched the fork from her. "Yer the one that needs to ea' more, no' meh." To prove his point, he started to force-feed Serenity her salad.

Serenity didn't seem to mind that Danny was feeding her. "You need to eat too!" she said through a mouthful of lettuce. Danny picked up his sandwich and bit into it.

"'Appy?"

"I'm overjoyed."

Serenity snatched her fork back and ate the rest of her salad. "Happy now?"

"Yes, now I can eat witou' 'aving te worry abou' _yer_ eatin' 'abits an' foo' intake."

Serenity slid off his lap because she was getting in his way. The sooner he finished, the sooner he might get them out of here.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and wrapped her thin arms around his neck carefully when he wrapped his free arm around her.

"Yeh two are so adorable it's revolting," Harry drawled. His faux golden eyes glanced at them with amusement.

"Hi… Why are you here?" Serenity asked. He, like, appeared out of nowhere!

"…I though' yeh were tryin' to seduce 'im inter doing something again."

All three of them froze when their silencing barrier that Harry broke and put back up was taken down again. Two slightly familiar people who seemed a little older than them approached them with shock and happiness.

"Sister Raven, Brother Wolf, Brother Lion! You're alive!" an extremely familiar, accented voice loudly chirped.

"…aw crap," Serenity muttered when she realized exactly who they were—their former comrades from the Energy Realm…

A fiery red-head with dull amber eyes ran up to them with an ice blonde following with amusement in his pale gray eyes.

"Leave us alone," Danny snarled with his fangs elongated to their full length.

"Please, we've been searching and worrying about you three ever since you… what's the Middle term…? Oh, since you three ran away. Father Caos has been worried sick!" Fox _literally_ screamed as gasps filled the café, and all of the reporters who had been trying to talk to them to no prevail started to rapidly snap photos and scribble down notes.

"Leave us alone!" Serenity screamed right back. "You… you… power-hungry, narcissistic egomaniacs literally **kidnapped** us and say we ran away. What you people did is illegal. You are not allowed to randomly take kids and train them to fight your overzealous king's battles. It isn't humane."

"let it all ou', Vixie," Harry muttered as he glared at the young adults in front of him that were gaping in shock.

"Please, we're sorry. We didn't know! Why didn't you tell us, anybody that you were being abused? A cabinet is no replacement for a bedroom!" Why was Fox being so loud?

"I' was a _cupboard_ tha' I was forced te sleep in until I scared my "family" wit magic," Harry snapped back softly with fire in his eyes.

"Who cares?" the person they only knew as the Water Snake cut in with a thankfully normal volume. "All of you were neglected and you two," he pointed at Danny and Harry, "were mentally and emotionally abused. Don't deny it. Brother Lion, you had a chance to get yourself moved, but you didn't."

"I tried, nobody listened to meh…" Harry evenly whispered.

"Please come back. We missed you," Fox pleaded again rather loudly.

"No," they sneered out as one. Danny tightly gripped Serenity's hand as he prepared to warp the three of them out.

"Too bad," Snake drawled as a silvery-aqua scepter with a brilliant, pale blue gem mounted on top appeared in his hand. "You can come willingly or we can force you. I know it's a neutral area, but it only goes for those who've leaders signed. Father Caos has definitely not signed anything with the silly wizards." He muttered something that they knew prevented them from teleporting out of the small café.

A scepter appeared in Fox's hand too. This one was a bright orange-gold with a ruby mounted on top. Danny and Harry quickly exchanged looks, knocked them off of their feet by shoving them down, and ran like hell. Serenity had been scooped up into Danny's arms and thrown on his shoulders.

The boys exchanged looks and disappeared in a flash of black and yellow. Fox and Snake cursed when they saw that they had gotten away once again.

* * *

Ginny raised an eyebrow at their ruffled states and panting. "What happened to you?"

"I think we made the front page of the Prophet again," was Harry's reply as he gasped for breath.

"…not to mention every other paper in existence," Serenity muttered as she jumped off of Danny's shoulders.

"We're probably going to have to call a meeting now so we don't get a mutiny for keeping something like this…" Danny muttered.

Harry nodded as he took his contacts out. "Wait… we're calling a meeting!"

Serenity gave him and Danny looks as she pulled out her communicator and started to call key members and telling them to meet them at Headquarters B. ASAP and to contact everyone else.

"I'll be seeing you, Gin-Gin, okay? I'm sorry and all, but this is important because there's a power-hungry overlord from another realm after our loyalty… again."

"I'm concerned that you just said again, Harry," Ginny replied from the chaser strategy book she found.

Harry shrugged his shoulders as Danny and Serenity left. "You get used to it."

* * *

Tonks was in the middle of an Order meeting when she felt a vibration in her pocket. She pulled the white communicator out and placed her ear to the now open disc. "Yes?"

"Now? Okay, I'll be there in a jiffy!"

She snapped the disc closed and said, "The leaders just called a mandatory meeting. I have to go."

Dumbledore nodded as she flooed to the minor Nundu Headquarters B. She had no idea why it was called that...

Tonks stumbled out to see the leaders sitting on top of a table that was surrounded by chairs. Well, Levis and Caligo—um, Riddle—were on the table. Phoebus was sitting on Riddle's lap with a small girl sitting next to the vampire. The little girl made a face when Phoebus leaned and kissed the Dark Lord's heir on the lips.

* * *

"Yucky!" Mindy said as Serenity kissed Danny.

Harry nodded and said, "I fully agree with ya, Minds. It is yucky."

Danny glared at him and said, "You really need a girlfriend, or boyfriend even if it suits your fancy."

"Danny, I have nothing against same sex relationships, but I am not interested in pursuing one. It's bad enough that we got drunk a year or so ago and ended up on making out the ground … The worst part was that it was my first kiss too!"

Serenity seemed thoughtful and said, "I think I still have photos from that but I stored them when you two just laughed it off after avoiding each other for a week or so…"

"Tell me the general area and I'll throw them in the fire," Danny muttered as he blushed at the memory. Mindy laughed as a bunch of people flooded in the room.

"…do we have enough room? It looks like the people have doubled since I was captured four months ago…" Serenity muttered.

"Our recruiting has gone through the roof since the conference. I don't know if we'll have enough room," Harry replied. He jumped off the table to find someone that was fully trusted and knew his identity.

Ellie tapped him on the shoulder and whispered, "Jamie, we don't have enough room in here… Isn't it great that Dan and Ren are together finally?"

Harry burst out laughing at that as he banished the chairs. Danny noticed and informed everyone that they would be moving into a larger room when everyone arrived.

"Hate to break it to you, but Vix is probably plotting my demise because I just let you guys shove a couple who's been dating for a month and cast a Silencing Charm on the door. Today's their anniversary actually… there's more, but I think Danny will share that after we kick out those who haven't been mind swepted yet. It's his business, not mine so I'm sorry, but I'm not going to share it with you. I'm not sure if he's totally comfortable with it yet."

"It's something major, isn't it?"

"I doubt you could even guess it with your wildest guess, well I doubt you can guess both because it is so ironic that it isn't funny…"

Harry groaned when he saw that Ellie seemed to be thinking about the most ironic things that could've happened to them while captives of Voldie.

Harry's jaw almost dropped when she jokingly said, "He found out that his father was Voldemort and that Ren was his soul mate the whole time and he didn't know it until the Dark Lady—don't remember her name—gave him the Talk?"

"How-how did y-you know that?" Harry demanded quietly.

"What?!? But there's no way-?!?" Ellie quickly glanced at Danny and pictured Voldemort and Lamia on either side of him. She smacked herself on the forehead when she saw the uncanny, undeniable resemblance in her head. "How the hell didn't we see it?" she muttered instead.

"If we noticed something, we would've put it off thinking that it wasn't true… I can't believe you bloody guessed it… Please don't be mad at him and treat him like a plague, he can't help where he came from…" Harry begged.

"Sure, but Ren's seriously his mate?"

"Yes. Danny really **did** hear Lamia' version of the Talk… His grandmother is trying to get them bond and I guess she's pissed off that they hadn't even thought about it yet and wouldn't back off until she found out that while Danny is pretty young, Serenity is even younger."

"…bond?"

"I have no clue. Ask Danny, not me. I think it's like marriage but you can't divorce… Why would I know anything about the mating habits of vampires?"

Ellie seemed to be in shock as the room started to fill with younger adults and teens. "Everyone's almost here… There's only about two dozen more who have to show."

"Two dozen?!? Damn, you've been recruiting, girl!"

"You're making that sound like it's a bad thing."

"I'm just shocked. I gotta tell Dan and Vix!"

Harry jogged to Danny and Serenity while weaving through the masses. Most moved out of the way when they saw who it was.

Harry quickly whispered what had just happened to them as Serenity raised her eyebrows—she couldn't do just one and if she did before, it was all your imagination…

She was going to say something, but Ellie came up and said, "Everyone's here now. And Danny, it is **okay** you look like the devil is out to get you."

"It is and he's better known as my father."

Serenity sighed and kissed him on the cheek in hopes of cheering him up. "Cheer up, we're away now."

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up. "Uh… okay we definitely have to move I think 'less ya'll want to be crowded in here. _Someone_ forgot to mention that they've been recruiting like 'ell," he shouted over the crowd while making his voice a tad huskier with a mock glare at Ellie.

"You never asked!" the French girl replied flippantly. "Vixie, Callie, stop making out already! We're glad you're together _finally_ but we don't like seeing you two attached by your lips every second!" she added.

Danny and Serenity stuck their tongues out at her as they jumped off the table.

'…do we even have a room that's big enough, bro?' Danny asked.

'I don't know. I'll ask Ells.'

"Hey, where do you normally go? I didn't know we even had enough room anywhere."

"The backyard," someone said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Why does her voice sound so… familiar?

"Name?" Harry simply said.

"Jewel White," was the girl's reply.

* * *

Tonks mentally berated her self for drawing attention to her. Levis was glancing at her curiously and seemed to be finding something odd about her. She may have just blown her cover in Levis somehow knew her…

"Hm… muggleborn?"

"Yes…" Sure, let's go with that!

"Sorry, your voice sounded familiar for some reason…"

Oh crap… He was starting to see something and Riddle seemed to be suspicious of her now, great.

* * *

Harry tiredly rubbed his eyes as they headed towards the backyard. He so didn't want to do this, but alas, he had to.

"We called you here for a few reasons," Serenity started calmly in a clear voice.

Danny cut in with, "First, we're alive and not on Voldie's side! Yay!"

Serenity cuffed him as everyone cracked up. "Dearie, shut up and let the big kids handle this, okay?"

"Hey, one of my former shrinks said I was a big boy now!" Danny whined.

"Dearie, if you're not going to say something appropriate, then you don't say anything at all." It was the look on Serenity's face that got Danny to shut up.

"Yes, darling…" he muttered dejectedly with a pout. He suddenly smirked and took out the veela's ponytail. Harry rolled his eyes as Danny started to run his hands through her hair, making her lean into his touch and purr.

"Get a room, you two," he muttered as everyone gaped at the purring mage.

Serenity punched Danny in the face when he picked her up to do just that. She gracefully landed on her feet when he doubled over and dropped her. "Serves you right, you horny vampire."

"I'm not horny for the billionth time! Can't a guy spend some time with his own bloody mate?!?"

"We are in the middle of an important meeting and you didn't say what type of mate or what type of time. You just gave me nasty images that I'll be nice enough to keep to myself to do lack of wanting to scar the poor innocent people who somehow stumbled in here without knowing what they just got themselves into quite yet."

Some of the people that Harry knew were new gulped slightly at that.

"I don't mean mate as in friend. I mean what you are to me. So nah!" Danny stuck his tongue out.

"Be good and we'll give you a cookie, bro," Harry cut in. "And I'm very glad that you partially cleared that up because I can guess what my little sister here was probably thinking and it's disturbing to say the least."

"I'm not little!"

"Sis, I have over half a foot on you and eleven months. You will always be my little sissy so get over it."

Serenity tried to punch him but missed because the older boy had ducked.

Ellie cleared her throat pointedly. "Guys… back on topic. I know you three have a bad case of Unable To Act Your Ages syndrome, but that doesn't mean you can make us suffer." She yelped when a black dagger appeared out of Danny's hand from nowhere and almost hit her.

"What the hell?" she shouted.

"Uh… You know how we said we had training but were very vague about it and how we refused to talk about what happened when we disappeared for a week years ago…? Err… I guess we'll be a little more open because before we thought that we got out of that, but we were definitely wrong if this afternoon, morning, whatever says anything at all…" Harry muttered.

Murmurs of confusion spread throughout the crowd. Most didn't know them long enough to know what the hell they were talking about though.

"…does anyone know the story of _Merlin_ and why he's a "hero" to the Magical World?" Danny asked as he spat the word Merlin out as if it were a cussword.

The wizards gasped at his obvious hate that just came with being a mage.

"He saved us from the lord of the mages, Lord Iacobus Caos, duh," Ellie said impatiently. She knew what they were talking about and she was the one that was still nagging them about it.

"Do you know exactly what Merlin was and how he knew that Caos was going to try to take over the Middle Realm?" Serenity calmly inquired.

Nobody knew.

Harry took the lead and said, "Merlin was not only a Light Lord at the time of his death but a mage. Not just any type of mage but one of the elite. He was also a **chaos** mage and could've taken the throne if something happened to Caos. He was a leader among his fellow elite of his generation and no one knows why he did it, but he did. He is still considered a traitor and Caos was and probably still is plotting his current ancestors' deaths. There are only two left: Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore…"

"Why do you know this?" someone demanded.

They exchanged looks before responding as one, "We're mages."

Gasps of shock were heard as Harry wisely reinforced the Silencing Charms so the cops wouldn't find them. Now _that_ would be bad.

"But how?" someone demanded.

"How the hell are we supposed to know?" Danny snapped back. Serenity slapped him for his rudeness then said, "Up pleases!"

"You are so weird," the lanky vampire decided as he scooped the girl up and let her sit on his shoulders.

"I feel tall!" she happily declared as everyone started to laugh. Harry and Danny were laughing the hardest. Finally, they were back with their family…

* * *

Tonks's sides were hurting from her laughter as she entered Dumbledore's office where a few key members were waiting with the new Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour who hadn't been happy when he found out about the Order's and Ministry's shared spy on the Nundus.

"Those three are insane!" she chocked out before some of the laughter she withheld came out.

The Minister raised an eyebrow as Remus looked at her in shock.

* * *

'Harry's okay then?' he asked himself. Well, the younger woman who kept flirting with him was cracking up after muttering something about an insane trio and there was only one that came to mind.

"Do you need a Calming Draught?" he calmly asked Tonks. She shook her head furiously as her hair turned her "normal" bubble-gum pink.

"Sorry, it's hard to keep in your laughter when you're probably the only one who thinks its funny… Merlin, those three need tranquilizers…"

Remus thought about it and now that it was brought to his attention, his powerful, eccentric cub probably would benefit from tranquilizers, and he was supposedly the calm one.

Mad-Eye raised an eyebrow at that. "What happened?"

"Well, for one thing, Caligo admitted to have seeing two or more psychologists or "shrinks" as he called them. Merlin, those three are **loud**… They can't seem to stay on topic either by the way Phoebus quite randomly demanded for Caligo to pick her up and yelled that she felt tall… and she purrs creepily enough."

Remus looked down as he started to silently laugh.

Dumbledore looked pensive at the purring part for some reason. "Who or what was making the veela purr?" he thoughtfully asked.

Okay, that brought a few nasty thoughts in Remus's head. He thought he outgrew that…

"Caligo just ran his hands through her hair…"

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock as he said, "She's Caligo's mate and seemed to have accept him as hers by the purring he caused. Only a veelas' mate can cause them to purr in pleasure. A veela also chooses their mate and Caligo is definitely too old to be pursuing romantic relationships. Vampires stop being attracted to others at around fifteen, sixteen and chose instead to find their mate. This is a twist that I didn't believe could happen. He would have known years ago if he was as old as we originally foresaw. According to our information, he can't be more than sixteen!"

Remus knew for a fact that the kid was fifteen, maybe sixteen when he oh-so-intelligently confronted a Gray Lord in training with his sidekick nearby. That vampire was an odd one to say the least… It was actually sort of amusing that someone so laid-back, childlike, and hyperactive can be the Dark Lord's son.

* * *

Danny was wringing his hands. He had just told the ones that he had mind-scanned who his parents were. The Dark Lord's son hadn't even looked up yet to see their reactions as Serenity and Harry continued to rub his back soothingly.

One of the Jenkins, Ian he thought, broke the silence with, "Dude, you _really_ need a beer."

Danny had scanned theirs and Lee Jordan's minds at their requests. "Wow, you're about to break your first ever law as a Nundu! Didn't somebody ever tell that you're not supposed to give minors beer?" he drawled with a small smirk as he took the offered beer and drained a good third in one gulp.

"You're a minor!" the other twin, Alessandra, said in shock as all three of them gaped.

"Sixteen in nine days… Hey, my birthday's in nine days!"

Harry rubbed his eyes and groaned. "Great, did you just figure that out, mate?"

"…maybe."

Serenity made a face. "Damn, I'm going to be the only fifteen-year-old now…" she whined as the newer ones gaped and the others cracked up.

"Didn't you say that when I turned fifteen and fourteen and thirteen and-."

"Okay, we get it, Danny!" Harry snapped then covered his mouth.

"Harry, you have a big mouth…" Serenity muttered as Lee started to stare at Harry closely after her comment.

"…can I just take the damn contacts out now?"

Ellie snorted, "You might as well, Potter."

The twins fainted with Lee right behind them.

Harry laughed and levitated them back inside where it wasn't so cold. The trio hadn't known that meetings were held outside so they had been standing in the freezing December air without coats. The only one not freezing was Danny, but he started to get cold when Serenity started to snuggle in hopes of him warming herself up. She got warmer, he got colder.

"Much better," Serenity decided when the got inside. Harry rolled his eyes and placed the unconscious eighteen-year-olds on the couch. Serenity had already gone to the bathroom to get the makeup off. Harry took his contacts out and put his glasses back on. Just for the hell of it, he changed his green tips gold.

"So, Danny, how does it feel being Voldie Jr.?" someone innocently asked. Danny growled under his breath and hung the person by their ankles with his magic.

"Care to repeat that?" he innocently asked. The person furiously shook their head no.

"Besides, he's his mother's child anyways," Serenity drawled as she jumped on Danny's lap.

"I'm really glad that you're really light right now, Ren. That could've hurt." Danny let the person down as said moron started to feverishly apologize. "I'm not my mother's child!"

"Yes you are," Harry said as he sat down next to him. He rubbed his forehead to get the stupid skin-colored goop off that was covering his famous scar.

"I am not like my parents at all! They are an evil bastard and bitch!"

"Such family pride…" Serenity sarcastically said. Danny scowled at her and pulled her to his chest.

"…your hair smells like shampoo."

"No, really? I truly worry about you sometimes… No, make that all the time." she muttered as the others laughed.

"…should I wake them up?" Harry asked as he poked Alessandra on the arm.

"Harry, haven't we already gone over that poking people won't wake them up?" Serenity asked.

"Maybe…"

"I just give up on you two and I'm not letting our children near you, dearie."

"…children?" Danny squeaked out as the others laughed.

"I'm just going to wake them up now…"

"You do that. Danny, stop pinning my arms to my side and ultimately trapping me on your lap and-." That was as far as Serenity got because Danny had started to rub her shoulders and she gave into her sudden desire to purr.

"Good Ren," he whispered in her ear. "Just calm down and relax…"

Harry raised an eyebrow as he revived Lee. The boy jerked awake. Serenity was leaning against Danny and seemed to be about to fall asleep. …Danny must have attempted to hypnotize her or something.

"What?" the older boy said.

"Wakey, wakey, it's the middle of the afternoon, dude," Harry drawled as he flipped his hair out of his face again. It kept getting in his eyes…

"But how?" he gasped as Harry woke the other two up. Jeeze, just because the "Golden Boy" was a leader of a Revolution group doesn't mean that they had to faint…

"If you faint again, I will let my best mate here doodle all over your face like when we were both slightly drunk and thought it was a good idea to attack the Minister! That was fun even though I don't really remember what I did… What did you do to her?"

Serenity was all cuddled up in Danny's arms sound asleep even though she seemed to be a little hyper before. "I was trying to calm her down, but she fell asleep because I did too good of a job, I guess…"

"It's too well of a job, not good," Harry automatically corrected.

The twins were awake now and staring at Harry with Jordan. "Stop staring at me!" Harry yelled and hid behind Danny. He peeked over his tall friend's shoulder and hid again when they continued to stare. Everyone else was rolling on the floor and griping their sides by now.

"Ha-Harry, st-top pl-playing pee-peek-a-boo," Ellie managed to choke out before she fell on the ground she was laughing so hard.

"I am a tree, I am just a tree…" he muttered in reply.

Danny stopped stroking Serenity's face and stared at the wizard hiding behind them. "How are you a tree?"

"…I don't know. I just thought it was an appropriate comment."

Lee started to snigger under his breath. "Merlin, you're weird."

The mages stiffened at the name, but Harry responded anyways with, "And _proud_ of it!"

"Now don't get an ego on us, mate. It's bad enough that the Magical folks are indebted to your **forehead**."

Those who haven't heard this little rant before seemed confused as those who knew that their leaders could rant for a long time if you got them started tried to motion for them to stop.

"What? It blew my darling father up in the first place, didn't it?"

"I just love your logic, Brother Danny," someone choked out.

"I am not your brother for the billionth time!"

"Get over it!" almost everyone yelled.

Serenity whimpered and gripped Danny even harder.

"I think we should call this meeting to a close because Ren is going to be cranky if someone wakes her up and then she'll hurt all of us… Especially Harry and I because we're special like that," Danny decided.

"Yeah… Meeting adjoined. Byes!"

"Bye, Brothers Harry and Danny."

The two glared at their smirking gang and flipped them off.

Danny warped them out carefully—making sure he didn't drop his hotheaded mate. Now_ that_ would be bad.

"She's so cute asleep…" Danny muttered as he cradled her close.

"Danny… if you're going to coo over her, do it away from me."

"Fine, I'll just let her continue using me as a pillow while I draw and "coo over her"…" Danny said as he walked towards their quarters. Harry followed him and raised an eyebrow. Danny had grabbed a sketchpad and pencils and walked into Ren's room… Well, it was where he found them this morning.

"I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone…"

Danny smiled and opened his sketchpad up; he waved goodbye in a way that made Harry roll his eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes again when he saw that Ginny had fallen asleep in the library. He carefully picked her up and placed her in the room they had quickly set up for her.

"Is everyone asleep?" he asked himself.

Or not, Mindy and Angelica ran past him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you two up to?"

"We're playing tag!" Mindy chirped.

"With two people?"

"No, tag, you're it!" Mindy chirped and poked Harry and ran off. Harry rolled his eyes and took off after the little girls.

"You're it," he said to a little boy as he tagged him. Harry decided that playing tag with kids ten years younger than him was fun, yet tiring; he was running around the house for five hours—not counting food and potty breaks. Danny and Serenity poked their heads in then ran out immediately so they wouldn't be dragged in.

* * *

Harry had climbed on top of the fridge with the help of magic when an owl flew to him.

"…Mr. Occultus Levis, Mr. Tremo Caligo, and Ms. Venustats Phoebus!? What the hell…?" He tore the letter open and openly gaped.

"…Morgana. Sorry, kiddos, but I have to stop now." He jumped off the fridge where Angelica was trying to tap him. Harry ruffled her short, messy hair as he past their most ill-behaved ward.

Harry leaned his ear against the door and heard rapid whispers. He knocked on the door just in case. "Come in, Har," Serenity sweetly said. She was up to something by that tone… Great.

He cautiously opened the door to see Serenity sitting across from Danny on her bed. There was a notebook between them, but Harry couldn't see what was written on it. Serenity looked at Danny expectantly after she looked up at him. "No."

Serenity glared at him as the door slammed shut and a golden sheen surrounded it. "Dearie… you promised me," she whispered pleadingly.

'…sorry,' Harry heard when Danny looked up at him regretfully and slammed him against the wall rather gently. Harry was pinned against the wall by Danny's magic.

'She managed to get you to promise to help her with this, didn't she?'

'Yep, I guess she has been reading up on vampires and found out that I can't break a promise to her…'

'I'd feel sorry for you but-.'

'It's cool. I have no idea what she was going to do… I don't think she actually thought she'd get this far…'

"Harry… now what do you say?"

"Sorry?"

Serenity scowled at him and stood up with spray paint in her hand that she had stolen from Harry's stock. Harry was a little scared when she started to use that washable spray-able dye stuff in his hair to make it **pink**.

Danny was going to come to his rescue, but Serenity gave him a look and walked over to him with a smirk. "Ren… leave Harry alone."

"Nope, it's you or him." To prove her point, she pushed Danny on the bed and quickly forced his hands behind his back and around her bedpost. A golden beam secured them in place.

"…continue," he muttered in defeat.

Serenity smiled brightly as Danny started to pull at the energy bounds securing him still.

"…please tell me that's not sex-changing powder," Harry begged.

"Only if you promise never to do that again," she replied.

"I won't! Just let Danny let me down!"

"Fine…" Harry dropped to the floor and found himself facing Danny and also tied to Ren's bedpost.

Serenity brightly smiled and plopped down on their laps happily with a book.

"Okay… I get why I'm here because I deserve it. Why is Danny tied-up next to me though? He _lets_ you sit on him and actively encourages it. I'm the one who doesn't like being used as a human chair."

"He said he'd help but he didn't."

"You tricked me."

"You'll have to deal."

Harry rolled his eyes and got to the point with a wince as Serenity bounced on them. "Sis, there's a letter in my pocket that you need to read… That's why I was here. Believe it or not, I didn't come in here to get tied to my sister's bedpost next to my best mate and be used as a chair."

"Too bad," Serenity replied as she took the letter out of his jeans pocket.

"Is he _that_ senile?" she said when she finished reading it.

"What? I wanna see!" Danny whined as he strained his neck forward. Serenity smirked and held it by Harry so Danny couldn't see it.

"…Ren, be nice," Harry said.

"Why? You two are the ones tied-up, not me. Technically, you're my prisoners. So I can be as mean as I want to." Serenity hopped off and repositioned the male mages so that she could sit on Danny like she normally did and use Harry as a footrest.

"Darling…" Danny started as he fidgeted his bound hands.

"Danny, be quiet or I'll gag you two."

"What did I do?" Harry asked with a bit of a whine as he tried to move away to no prevail.

"Shoved us in a closet for no reason," Serenity stated as she waved the letter right out of Danny's sight. He could see the writing, but he couldn't read it.

"Really, dearie, I thought you were illiterate," Serenity drawled as she stuffed the letter in her pocket. The veela turned around sharply when Danny tried to nip her neck.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to feed and your neck is right in front of me! Besides, I can take as much blood from you as I want without hurting you besides a small prick because you're my mate."

"Didn't you feed last night?"

"No, I was getting you an anniversary gift but considering you forgot and tied me up among all things, you're not getting it unless you're suddenly nice to me because you don't deserve it currently…"

Serenity looked very sheepish and she let him go. "I'm sorry… I didn't know what day it was. I thought it was still November…"

"…you lost all sense of time, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes…" she muttered as she let Danny squeeze her gently. "Not too tight…" she added.

Danny whispered something in her ear that made her smile brightly. "Bye Harry! We're going to get ice-cream. Don't go anywhere," Serenity chirped.

'Dude, don't let her leave me here!'

'…I'll try.'

Danny was whispering rapidly in her ear. She shook her head and stuck her nose in the air. The vampire sighed and tried again. Serenity seemed to like that idea and she happily skipped over to him and snatched his wand.

"Going to throw your wand into the bag of fake ones I bought!" she said in a sing-song voice as she skipped out.

Danny sighed and started to work on the energy bounds. "You owe me considering I really should be taking her side because you **did** shove us in a bloody closet and locked the door. In fact…" The last thing Harry saw before everything turned black was Danny's fist connecting with his face.

* * *

Danny laughed quietly and threw his unconscious friend over his shoulder. Danny gently placed him on his bed—Harry's bed, not Danny's.

Danny rummaged through the top shelf of his chest of drawers and pulled a slender box out. "I wonder if the fact that I stole this and almost got caught and arrested makes it more special?" he mused to himself. He had placed it there because his darling Serenity couldn't reach up there. He puts his boxers in there too because Serenity used to steal them and use them as pajama bottoms when she ran out during the summers. That was annoying and rather weird seeing his future girlfriend running around in _his_ underwear.

Danny heard the toilet flush, and he walked out of the room only to have Serenity pounce on him from behind and knock him down. "I win!" she chirped.

"Ren, get off. I'm pissed off that you bloody forgot and the only reason why I haven't returned your bloody gift is because I stole it and almost got **arrested**. Good thing that Harry had hexed my hair white again…"

"I'm sorry!"

"I know why you couldn't keep a boyfriend for more than a week now…"

"Please don't break up with me!" Serenity begged as she clung to his back.

"Ren, you're my bloody mate. I can actually **die** if you aren't around me for a long time."

"…so if I kill myself then you're as good as dead?" Serenity asked as she let go of his back.

"Yes. I will turn you if you ever even attempt to do that by the way."

Serenity whimpered and crawled onto his lap. "Where's Harry?"

"I punched his lights out and threw him on his bed."

"Oh… Are we going to the ice cream parlor?"

"If you want to, you have to get off me first, love."

Serenity looked up at him and said, "What did you call me?"

"S-sorry." Danny always stuttered when he was embarrassed…

"It's okay, I don't mind even though Harry is going to tease you."

"It's Harry, what do you expect?"

"Good point, lover-boy."

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, Dannikins."

Danny scowled at her and scooped her in his arms and managed to stand up somehow.

"I need a coat!"

"Too bad."

* * *

Serenity was leaning her head against Danny as she licked her ice cream cone. "You know I'm sorry, right?"

"Ren, I get it. You've been trying to apologize nonstop for the last fifteen minutes…"

"…sorry?"

"Stop saying sorry already!"

Serenity pouted and kissed him on the cheek.

Danny rolled his eyes and pulled a narrow box out of his pocket. He popped it open to reveal a gold necklace with a heart-shaped locket with a small sapphire on it. "Happy anniversary, love," he whispered. Serenity's eyes widened as her hands stumbled over the smooth material.

"Oh my god…" she muttered as Danny clasped it around her neck. "Thank you…"

"Anytime lovely…"

"Be more careful next time, mister! We don't need reports of someone escaping from prison without leaving any clues again."

"You're not my mother."

Serenity stuck her tongue out at him. "Is Harry awake yet?"

"Yes."

"Did he try to find his wand yet?"

"He's being attacked by one as we speak."

"He's screaming about possessed wands, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Are you done?"

Danny looked at her funny. "I got a milkshake, darling. It doesn't matter because mine has a lid. I'm waiting for you to finish."

"I'm done!"

"Good, come on… I really do need to feed tonight…"

He grabbed her trash and threw it away with his cup. Serenity gripped his hand as the wandered into the abandoned alleyway and got warped away by her vampire boyfriend.

"I have to go f-." Serenity cut him off by offering her wrist to him. He stared at her intently.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… I do feel a little guilty about forgetting and all…" she whispered.

Danny carefully pulled her into his lap and whispered soothing words in her mind after he sat down on her bedroom floor. Serenity felt a small prick when Danny bowed his head and blocked her view of her wrist. Serenity learned something kind of disturbing that day: It tickled when Danny drank her blood.

'Are you okay…?' Danny suddenly asked.

"It tickles!"

'…you are the first person in history to have ticklish blood veins, I believe.'

"Are you drinking slowly on purpose?"

'Maybe…'

"Why? I'm letting you drink my blood, but I don't want your fangs attached to my wrist for the rest of the night. How much do you drink?"

'I'm almost done… I didn't want to hurt you!'

Serenity felt something slide out of her wrist and something wet and warm touch her wrist.

"Ren, close your eyes please so I can wipe my mouth off."

Serenity quickly heeded his plea. She didn't want to see his mouth covered with blood even if it was hers.

"Did you lick me?"

"I had to close the wound. You can open your eyes now."

"Danny… I'm sleepy. Will you stay with me? Please?"

Danny rolled his eyes and muttered, "Fine… I'm not sleeping yet though!"

"I have to take a shower… Harry will probably want me to help write a reply too real quick because Dumbledore is less likely to recognize my handwriting…"

Danny made a face. "You never **did** tell me what that letter was about, hint, hint."

Serenity rolled her eyes and handed it to him.

* * *

_To Messrs: Occultus Levis, Venustas Phoebus, and Tremo Caligo:_

_I am Albus Dumbledore—leader and founder of the Order of the Phoenix and many other things. I am sure you are aware of this though. _

_I am writing you in hopes of a... meeting I guess would be the word.

* * *

_

That's as far as Danny got when he threw the letter back to Serenity. "How stupid is he? He actually wants to "talk" to us?"

"I know. I'm going to take a shower… Can I please bower a pair of your boxers?"

"Why? Isn't it too cold anyways?"

"Please?"

Danny gave her a look. "Ren, I don't like you wearing my underwear in general and you're trying to in winter when you're always complaining about being cold."

"But I just got my life-sized teddy to agree to sleep in my bed!"

"I'm not-. I give up. Ren, you are not using my underwear as night shorts. It's too cold. Either I stay with you or you sleep in _my underwear _alone. You pick."

"Meanie head!"

"You'll live, lovely."

Serenity flipped him off and rummaged for night clothes. "Stay," she said.

"I'm not a dog."

"You're a wolf animagus."

Danny made a face and switched to his animagus form to beg. Serenity smirked and slipped the collar Harry used while at Hogwarts around his now rather furry neck. She attached the leash to the collar and tied the other end to the bedpost. "Now you're staying."

'What if I switch back?'

"You'll choke yourself, silly." She scratched behind his ears and walked out of the room.

'Harry…'

'Yeah? I found my wand!'

'Good. Ren tricked me into going into my animaga form, put the collar on me, put the leash on me, and tied the leash to her bedpost!'

'You're staying in her room again?'

'Yeah…'

'Maybe Ren and I should just switch rooms…'

'You don't care?'

'I don't have to deal with your snoring that way.'

'Thanks, bro, thanks.'

'Anytime. Did you have fun?'

'I guess… Serenity let me feed off her.'

'What?' Danny winced at the shock in his voice.

'I was going to leave so I could feed and she shoves her wrist in front of me. Serenity actually started to giggle a little because I guess it tickled her.'

'Good lordy she's ticklish…'

Harry walked into the room and sat on the ground next to the wolf. He tried to take the collar off, but he got shocked by something.

"Sorry, Dan, Sis cast a bloody ward on the thing so I can't get it off. Do you want me to grab some pj's for you for when she lets you go…?"

Danny nodded. Harry patted him on the head and left.

Harry reentered about five minutes later and put Danny's nightclothes on Serenity's bed. Harry mentally conversed with him until Serenity entered with her hair soaking wet and a couple of thick, long towels wrapped around her. Harry blushed and looked down.

"Sorry, I forgot clothes! I'm covered at least."

'Lovely, Harry's blushing because you walked in with just some towels on.'

Serenity quickly grabbed what she needed and ran out. She came back in fully clothed five minutes later. "Sorry about that… Aw, aren't you cute, "Shadow"?"

Danny glared at her. 'Take the stupid collar off!'

"Oh fine…" Serenity unhooked the leash and removed the collar. Danny changed back to his human self. "Thank you."

"Go change, both of you. I want to reply to Dumble's in our jammys!"

"Really, why do they think that the Nundus have three leaders again?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I mean, isn't it obvious that Serenity is utterly in control of us no matter what we may think?"

Serenity cut in and said, "That's because I hide it. Change now!"

"Yes, master…" was their sarcastic response.

"I'm your mistress, not your master."

"So sorry, Mistress, but I have to take a shower so I can get the pink out of my hair."

Serenity poked her tongue out at Harry's retreating form. Danny had already left and was soon dashing back in. "Miss me?"

"Yep, sit."

"We were kidding you know…"

"Dang, I thought you were still playing it though…"

"So sorry, Mistress," was his sarcastic response as he sat down with an eye roll.

"Good slave," she joked as she patted him on the head. Serenity squealed when Danny started to lightly tickle her stomach. "I was kidding!"

"I know."

Danny continued to tickle her relentlessly until small tears started to form in her eyes.

"Thank you," she gasped out then yawned.

"Bed, missy."

"But the letter-."

"Can wait," Danny finished as he scooped her up and plopped them down.

'Harry, don't bother coming back. I'm sending Ren to bed. She looks tired.'

'…you do that.'

* * *

**OUTTAKE**: Harry vs. the bag of fake wands.

Harry woke up with a groan. His eye was starting to bruise, his hair had pink streaks in it, and he had no idea where Ren hid his wand. "I hate my lack of foresight…" he said to himself as he crawled out of his bed even though he had no idea how he got there…

'Danny…'

'Yeah?'

'Why am I in my bed?'

'I put you in there.'

'Why?'

'I just knocked you out, would you rather me leave you on the ground?'

'Not now that you put it that way…'

Harry walked out of his room and searched for a bunch of wands like Ren said she was going to throw his wand in. "Jesus," he muttered when he saw the huge bag of fake wands with his somewhere inside.

Harry cautiously grabbed one after throwing the one on top behind him—like Serenity was going to put his wand anywhere near the top. He waved the wand only for it to turn into a rubber chicken.

Harry gave a loud shout when the next wand started to attack him. "Holy shit!" he said as he tried to hit the wand that kept hitting him in the head with a bolt of lightning. To Harry's shock, the wand exploded and covered him with glitter when he finally shocked it. "Stupid possessed wands!"

He carefully waved the next one and it turned into a tin parrot. The next one turned into a mini-hippo that was pink and blue. Harry ducked for cover when another turned out to be a firework in disguise and it bounced off the room's walls.

A confused, sore, and rather scared Harry Potter was trying to figure out where his wand went. He went through every single one in the bag, but he didn't find his! Harry turned around and slapped his forehead. "She didn't…"

She did. Serenity had just dropped his wand on top knowing that he would throw it aside, thinking it was too obvious.

'…she must have put my bloody wand on top knowing that I wouldn't check that one…'

'I found my wand!'

* * *


	40. Maniacs in Hogwarts and a Vamp's Bday

**Disclaimer: I don't own everything you recognize and I do own everything you don't recognize from outside this story.**

_Serenity's writing_

**_Danny's writing_**

_Harry's writing_

"Blah"

'Think'

Er... don't kill me for taking almost a month to update...?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty**

_**Maniacs in Hogwarts and a Vampire's Birthday**_

Dumbledore was in a good mood. The Nundus had accepted and would be arriving soon. The leaders plus one would be here at 10:00 A.M. Albus reopened the letter that Venustas Phoebus wrote with her own hand.

* * *

"_Dearest" Dumbles,_

_Fine, we'll do this little "meeting". Never send an owl to us **again** on that note **or you won't be seeing it ever again if I have a say**. We can't make it on the twenty-second because that's Vampy's birthday and I really doubt we could drag him there considering it's hard enough to get him up in the mornings… _

_Is the nineteenth fine for you? That is about as late as we can make it without the little munchkins nagging us that we still need to decorate for Christmas… **You shouldn't be calling them munchkins my darling midget**. I'm probably going to convince a friend to come with us because we suffer from what she called, "Unable To Act Your Ages syndrome." Going to make her eat her words… Please ignore my oaf of a boyfriend. He's standing over my shoulder with a Sharpie… **Sharpies are awesome don't diss them!** I give up… We'll be at Hogwarts at ten if you agree…_

_Insincerely, _

_Venustas Phoebus _

_**You are aware that Phoebus is a guy name right dear?** **She punched me!**_

_You deserved it, you a-hole._

_I apologize for any and all mental damaged you've may received from this letter. Those two have a tendency to write their conversations on paper… Don't even ask. -O.L.

* * *

_

Dumbledore chuckled under his breath as he reread the letter once again. It was 9:50…

Okay, so maybe trying to talk to three dangerous individuals plus an unnamed "friend" who Albus assumed was a high-ranking member wasn't his best idea. Minerva screamed herself hoarse at him and Severus looked at him as if he were insane.

"Yes, yeh are quite insane," a voice drawled as the door opened. The Nundu leaders with a young woman around their age entered. Dumbledore immediately noticed that Levis had a black eye.

"You shouldn't be talking," the nameless woman said in a light French accent.

"So? They 'ave enough sanity ter make up fer meh," the vampire replied as he pointed to his friends as a way to verify who "they" were.

"Dearie, Ellie, knock it off…" Phoebus said with a groan. She slapped Riddle's hand away. "Down, boy."

Riddle pouted lightly but glared at Levis—or Jamie as Dumbledore found out about two months ago—drawled, "Be good and I'll give yeh a cookie."

"Yeh always say that bu' yeh never actually give meh a cookie…"

The blonde women exchanged looks and backed away from the raven-haired men. Fawkes flew in and something unexpected happened in Dumbledore's opinion.

* * *

Serenity paled when a big, evil bird appeared out of nowhere. "B-bird!" she screeched and hid behind Danny. 

"It's a phoenix, sis. I' won't hur' yeh, right?" Harry said with a sharp glance in Dumbledore's direction.

"Fawkes wouldn't hurt anyone," the elderly man said.

"Na uh! It's going to eat me! It's staring at me! It's going to eat me!"

"How the 'ell a bird animagus is terrified of birds is pas' meh…" Harry muttered as Serenity continued to hide behind Danny.

"Love, stop hiding behind meh…"

"I have not yet begun to fight!"

Danny rolled his silvery blue eyes and swiftly scooped Serenity up. "Yeh need to calm down, lovely. …an' tha' made no sense." Fawkes tried to soothe the frazzled girl and started to sing by her ear. Serenity jumped and a gold dagger appeared in her hand.

"Fawkes!" Dumbles shouted. The magnificent phoenix flew to its master as Danny quickly grabbed Serenity. He was whispering words rapidly in her ear. A few seconds later Serenity had fallen asleep against Danny's chest. The vampire held her closer with a melodramatic eye roll.

"How do you keep doing that?" Ellie asked.

"I 'ave no idea… Sorry, she 'as a few _odd_ fears…"

"Doesn't she have this belief that butterflies are going to invade and eat everyone?" Ellie added.

"…yes. Don't remind us, Ells, we were still under ter illusion tha' she was semi-normal," Harry replied.

* * *

Mad-Eye burst into Albus's office, planning on giving his long-time friend a piece of his mind for allowing those psychopaths into Hogwarts. 

"Albus, what were you thinking letting those mages into Hogwarts? They are more than likely assassins! And-," Moody closed his mouth when he saw two glares, an unknown woman, and a sleeping veela.

"Oh, go ahead an' continue. We ain't savin' yeh when yeh wake Vix up and ge' 'er wrath," Riddle drawled as he kissed the veela on the head when she whimpered and pulled the vampire closer.

"…marshmallow," she muttered in a **British** accent.

"Guess you're a marshmallow now," the woman said as Riddle simply stuck his tongue out at her.

Albus stared at her intently and asked the question that was on Moody's mind also, "Who may you be?"

She smirked and flipped her shoulder-length, dirty blonde hair out of her eyes. "Heloise and it ain't a pleasure."

"Ain't isn't a word," Phoebus sleepily muttered. "Where am I…?" she added.

Riddle innocently whistled when she jabbed him in the stomach. "Jerk, so I was spazzing, that doesn't mean you can hypnotize me or whatever you do that makes me go sleepy bye.

"Yeh were trying te kill the phoenix, love," Riddle replied.

"Birds are evil and should all die a horrible and slow death." Moody blinked and thought 'Okay, I didn't see that coming.'

"Yer a **bird animagus**, darling."

'Or that…'

"…yeah but I never turn into it."

"Will yeh two knock it off? Lovebirds…"

"Yer just jealous."

Levis looked at the vampire with an incredulous expression on his face, "Jealous of wha'?"

"Hate to break it to you, bro, but you've never had a girlfriend, you've been on only one date in your whole life, and you've only had two kisses before and one was while you were drunk and-." That was as far as the veela got because both men put their hands over her mouth with identical blushes.

Heloise finished for her. "And you and Vix's oaf of a boyfriend ended up rolling on the ground, making out, the end." She shouted when a ball of black and yellow aimed at her and hit the wall leaving a scorch mark.

'And I really didn't need to know that…' Moody thought.

"Stop attacking me! Leave the humble non-mage alone!"

"Ain't gonna 'appen, Ells," the two said as one. "'E ain't that bad of a kisser either," Riddle jokingly added as Levis elbowed him.

Phoebus was gaping and said, "Dearie, shut up and stop talking about how good of a kisser the person we both consider a brother is. You're disturbing me."

"Wha' else is new?" he replied.

"…you have a point there, dearie." Mad-Eye blinked a few times when the veela squealed as the vampire started to tickle her. "St-stop!"

The vampire smiled lazily and pulled her closer, "Mine." Their lips smashed together.

Moody really didn't want to see this… Thank Merlin that he wasn't the only one… Levis growled under his breath and sprayed the couple with water. Ah the horror of two sexual beings falling in love. "I doan care if yeh two snog each other into the ground. As long as I doan 'ave godkiddos on the way and it ain't in fron' of meh."

"Really now, you don't mind that they do who-knows-what in your former room?" Heloise innocently asked.

"Yeah, well, I'm in 'er old room now so it doan matter."

Mad-Eye snuck out; he didn't want to be by those maniacs.

* * *

Ellie smirked when she sprayed her lovely friends and leaders with water. Merlin, they can't concentrate… "Why are you three in charge again?" she muttered. 

Danny shrugged as Dumbledore tried to get their attention. Good luck.

"Yeh all jus' decided tha' we were in charge and didn't tell us until we couldn't back out," Harry replied calmly.

"It _was_ your idea and you three were the only ones who had decent training at the time…"

Danny mocked her and made Ren—bless her—smack him upside the head. "Down, boy, down."

Dumbles sent sparks up with his wand. Ellie glanced down at hers. It was from the black market and didn't have tracking charms. She was self-taught with some help from Harry when he was around—which wasn't all that often. Ellie wasn't the greatest witch in the world, but she did have this talent in potions. Good thing too because Harry couldn't make them to save his life…

Ellie groaned when Danny started at the sparks and muttered, "Shiny…" It was going to be a long meeting… thing.

* * *

Dawn scowled at Tom as she swiftly walked away in the other direction. She knew that she was being a little ridiculous, but she couldn't help but feel that Dante might have stayed if it weren't for Tom and what he did… Her son hated his guts and seemed to have a dislike of her that was slowly, yet steadily fading away. Dawn was so close in gaining her second son's trust and she had never been all that close to Leon until recently because he was raised by his grandparents while Dawn had been searching for Tom and had nearly died. He found her just in time to be honest… 

"Dawn…" she heard him say from behind her. The vampire warped onto the roof and stared at the bright sky wistfully.

"Why…?" she whispered. Everything that could have gone wrong had… Her love was thrown out of his body for fourteen long years. Her infant son had been sent away by a muggle police officer when their original home was destroyed. She had arrived just in time to see him being carried into the car. Her older son was originally distant at best because she couldn't stand getting a reminder of her first husband every time she looked into Leon's eyes…

Things had started to finally look up when she was reunited with her Tom and the small ray of hope that their son was still alive.

Dante was alive and held a grudge. She only got vague details at best about his childhood and she didn't push because it was so obvious that he didn't like to talk about it. It was not normal for an almost sixteen-year-old boy to be as mature as a toddler… Something had to have happened and she was scared to know what all happened to her poor baby boy. He didn't need nor want parents and kept trying to push her away.

Her heart tugged a little when she realized that they had fooled them… Tom had underestimated their power and mental stability. In another's point of view, it would be humorous that the Dark Lord was outsmarted by three minors.

Tom… He didn't take it well at all. He started to torture his followers for no reason until she came in and stopped him. Every single Death Eater has been told that if Potter, Serenity, or Dante is seen outside of a neutral area, that their top priority was to capture them without harming them. Well, he said Caligo, Levis, and Phoebus to be honest. Tom had been planning for after their initiation and was determined for nothing to be knocked off schedule. He wanted those three recaptured in three days… Tom had even gone as far as planning a wedding date for Dante and his mate.

"Dawn!" she heard someone faintly yell from the ground. She carefully looked down to see Tom staring up at her.

* * *

Remus bit his lip. Headmaster Dumbledore had given him the morning off in hopes of getting an alliance with the Nundus. Because of his lycanthropy, Albus hoped that it would show them that the Order wasn't biased. His cub and his friends couldn't seem to concentrate at all except for the one French girl who seemed to be their second-in-command—she was the one who was normally gaining back their attention. Harry had a black eye for some reason though… 

Serenity—that **was** her name, right…?—was poking Riddle repeatedly, and she was trying to get his attention with an adorable, little pout on her features. The vampire looked down at her with an eyebrow raised only to have his collar pulled down and small lips being smashed against his. She had completely ignored the chair set out for her and plopped down in the vampire's lap as strong arms wrapped around her.

Harry sighed and continued giving Albus reasons why they refused to ally with the Order. "Did I mention tha' yer a lemon drop obessesed coot? Or tha' yer a manipulative, senile codger?" Harry drawled in that convincing, yet obnoxious accent that he used.

"I really don't think those count as valid reasons, my dear boy. Those are just merely opinions though I do like lemon drops quite a bit."

Remus rolled his eyes at Harry—thank Merlin he was behind Albus…--who cringed and said, "Sorry, I doan swing tha' way, le' alone wit someone tha's a billion years older than meh."

"You have a dirty mind," Remus replied. Harry mocked him quite accurately. Okay, he was a little bit more like Sirius and Lily than James now. Remus never did see why Sirius kept seeing Harry as a mini-James; they were rather different with just a few shared personality traits… It must be the hair, or was the hair because Prongs never had long hair like Harry currently does.

"He's been spending way to much time with the oaf that Vix is using as a chair," Heloise drawled. Riddle glared at her.

"I 'ate yeh."

"You ate me? I don't think you did…"

"Stop mockin' my accent."

"Why?"

Riddle glared at her fiercely.

'Did Albus **really** think that they would agree to this…?' Remus thought. Riddle looked up at him in amusement. "'Twas thinkin' tha' myself, Lupin," he drawled as Serenity firmly whacked him on the head.

"What have I told you about going through people's heads?"

"No' ter make it seem like they're hearing voices."

Remus was by now chocking on his laughter especially when Serenity seemed thoughtful and said, "Well, that too, but that wasn't what I was after, mister."

"Uh oh, yeh called meh mis'er… does tha mean I'm in trouble?"

The veela glared at him and firmly whacked the vampire on the head. "Bad, Vampy, bad."

Remus was very happy to see his cub laughing loudly at his friend's antics, but the other blonde didn't seem amused, nor did Albus.

"May an old man please have your attention?" he tiredly asked.

"Nope! No' able to concentrate fer more than thirty seconds on anything 'cept eating, drinkin', drawing, sleeping, pissin', and making ou' with the lovely girl on my lap. I 'ave an attention span of like five minutes, but I just doan like yeh in general. Ow! Stop hitting meh, love!"

Serenity smugly smirked and wrapped her arms around him tighter. She gave a small squeak when he pulled her right up against his chest. "Doan yeh two dare start making out again," Harry threatened as he twirled his wand.

Remus cut in quickly and said, "Why do you have a black eye? Haven't you ever heard of healing spells?"

"'E punched meh. I mean all _I_ did was lock 'em in a closet fer two 'ours for my personal amusement… I suck at 'ealing spells… Tha' was nuthin' compared to wha' my _darling_ sissy did…"

Remus didn't want to know and dropped it. He did quietly mutter, "What possessed him to shove a veela and a vampire in a closet…?" under his breath.

Riddle laughed and said, "Look, unless yeh have some true reason of why we should ally wit yeh then we shall be on our way. There are many things I'd rat'er be doin' righ' now an' the one on top of the list is sitting on meh lookin' all sexy…"

Serenity blushed and slapped him on the face. "Bad, Vampy, bad. We've only been dating for a little over a month."

"A guy can dream, can't I?"

Serenity leaned and whispered something in his cub's ear. Harry smirked and conjured duct tape for some reason… Oh… the veela ripped a piece off and placed it over the vampire's mouth. "Your mouth is so dirty that I have to actually tape it shut! If you try taking it off then I'll tape your arms to your side and put more tape over your dirty, dirty mouth, lover boy."

The vampire whimpered behind the tape as Remus saw Albus quietly chuckle. The veela smirked and patted the teen's messy, streaked hair. "Good boy."

"I do believe that there is some… details concerning Mr. Caligo's parents that put all three of you at risk," Albus suddenly said. Remus realized that his leader just did something very stupid by the enraged look on the vampire's face and the paling of the others.

Remus didn't want to know what the kid was saying behind the tape by the look in his eyes. They were flashing between a demonic red and a truly terrifying silvery black that made his pupils turn the same vicious red of before.

"Ow! Damn it!" the kid shouted when the tape was ripped off as he continued to glare at Dumbledore.

* * *

Dumbledore was truly scared. He had thought Tom was powerful and extremely dark, and it seemed that his son had inherited more than his looks. Dumbledore was faced by an extremely angry vampire and the people who normally kept him in line were too shocked to do anything to stop him. 

"**You bastard. You complete and utter lemon-sucking bastard! How dare you mention that? It is none of your business and you have no right to mention that! I know that you're comparing me to my bastard excuse of a father who is just like _you_ but with different views, you-." **Dumbledore flinched at the very last part. Maybe he shouldn't have brought that up…?

"Mr. Riddle, please-."

"Don't call me that," the heir snarled as his fangs fully extended. Merlin, that boy was almost demonic if you got him angry enough. Dumbledore was so distracted that he barely comprehended that his accent had completely disappeared. Barely being the keyword here.

"Disaster, please-."

"Sweet Morgana, don't call me by the damn name my bastard, Dark Lord of a father gave me while he was smashed!"

"…and you know this why?" Remus cautiously asked from behind Albus. The Headmaster had almost forgotten that he had asked the werewolf to attend…

"Mother started screaming at him about it out of the blue… Do you know how weird it is seeing the Dark Lord and Lady screaming at each other…?"

Well, that calmed him down…

"Dante, then. You need to listen to me. Voldemort has done rituals to himself years ago and they may affect you or he may have even performed a few on you when you were just an infant…"

"Oh shit…" Heloise muttered under her breath. The Nundus must have known by her slight calmness.

"…I never though' 'bou' tha'," Levis muttered as he rubbed his friend's shoulder supportively.

Phoebus—what Dumbledore would give for her obviously brilliant mind working for him—seemed thoughtful as she analyzed the situation in her head. She was muttering something that was too blurred together for him to understand under her breath.

"…any rituals shouldn't affect him though if they're the wizards' version. He's a squid in that way as what I guess is Mother Nature's natural set of balance. I really don't want to think what would have happened if he had his vampire magic, mage, and a wizard on top of all that…"

"…you mean a squib, Miss?" Albus asked carefully.

"…sure lets go with that. Shut up, dearie."

Riddle scowled at her and said, "No. Are you just saying that to make me feel better or are you serious?"

"…no comment?"

"Thanks, love, thanks." The accent was back suddenly.

"Will you two knock it off already?" Levis demanded.

"You two can stop it with the faked accents now, you know," Remus said calmly.

Levis smirked and said, "Why? It annoys people like yeh so much!"

Riddle cracked a smirk and stood up. "We're leaving."

"Mr. Riddle, wouldn't it be awful if that just happened to slip to a reporter?" Albus suddenly said.

"Are you blackmailing us?" the veela drawled.

"Well, if yeh are, it won't work. I DOAN CARE," the vampire snarled and stormed out with his friends worriedly following.

"Good going, Albus," Remus said as he left the office.

* * *

Harry and Serenity exchanged looks as Danny paced around the room that you entered to reach their bedrooms. The vampire was muttering not-so-nice things that I don't dare to repeat. 

"Danny, don't worry. You need to calm down," Serenity started.

Danny sighed and sat down next to Serenity and wrapped an arm around her. "If you say so…"

"Dude, she's right," Harry said.

"Of course I'm right. I'm _always_ right."

"Don't get cocky, sissy."

Danny rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm bored…"

Mindy popped out of nowhere and chirped, "You said you'd get the fake tree thing from the basement, Dandy!"

Danny raised an eyebrow at the 'Dandy' part. "Fine…" He stood up and followed the hyper elf who was singing Christmas carols at the top of her lungs.

"Dashing through the snow, on a pair of broken skis!" she started as Danny rolled his eyes.

"Mindy, why did you call me Dandy…?" he suddenly asked as he lifted the box with the fake Christmas tree in it up with ease.

"I combined daddy and Danny! I decided that you are my new Daddy!"

Danny stopped when she declared him her dad. "W-what?"

"Please? I want you to be my daddy! I never had one and you do what people say daddies do. Please? Please be my daddy!"

Danny slightly smiled and placed the box down. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, but please don't call me Dandy…"

Mindy happily smiled and grabbed his leg. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"Er, Minds, you have to let go so I can get this tree upstairs…"

"Okay, Daddy!"

'Harry, Mindy just said she wanted me to be her dad…'

'I'm not surprised… Are you going to adopt her?'

'What? I'm not even sixteen!'

'Yeah, but the Ministry doesn't know that. Plus, Danny, you know that Dumbledore is going to spill who your parents are… Aren't you supposed to be getting the Christmas decorations from the basement?'

'Stop nagging me!'

"Mindy, can you grab some ornaments or something like that that you're able to carry please?"

Mindy looked around and grabbed a small box of brightly colored balls. "Okay!"

Danny rolled his eyes and picked the big box back up and up the steps. Mindy skipped up from behind him and gently placed the small box on the ground. "Ren, Harry, get your butts down here and help me do this! You know I don't know how to put this fake tree thing together!"

"Daddy, why do we have a fake tree?" Mindy randomly asked.

"Serenity's allergic to the real Christmas trees and it's just a lot easier for us to have a fake one, okay kiddo?"

"Okay! Come on, Daddy, we have to get the rest of them up here!"

"I'm coming…"

* * *

A dusty Danny emerged from the basement with the last of the decorations a half hour later. He happily placed the last box down and sneezed. He plucked a cobweb out of his hair with disgust. Serenity pecked him on the cheek and stated the obvious with, "You're all dusty!" 

"No, really?"

"Really, really!" she jokingly replied. "Now please put the star on the tree because Harry and I can't reach!" The veela shoved the silvery gold star in his hands. Danny rolled his eyes and walked up to where Harry was helping the little ones place the not-so-fragile ornaments on the tree. The vampire stood on his toes and placed the star on top.

"Serenity, get over here. Danny's under the mistletoe and I'm not kissing him," Harry suddenly said. Danny looked up to see the mistletoe over his head.

"…how did you put this up? Normally I have to because everyone else is too short," Danny asked.

"Magic, stupid," Harry replied as Serenity came up and kissed him on the lips.

"Daddy, I need help," Mindy said as she appeared with garland all wrapped around her. Danny laughed and started to untangle the poor girl.

"Now how did you do that, kiddo?"

"Me was trying to hang the garland stuff up in me and Angie's room and it attackeded me!"

Danny rolled his eyes as he continued getting the garland off her. "How did it attack you, Minds?"

"It kept jumping off the walls and on me!"

"So it fell on you?"

"No, it attacked me!"

* * *

Harry laughed under his breath and Serenity pulled a camera out. She snapped a picture of Danny pulling the red and green garland off Mindy. 

"Come on, I'll help you hang the garland up and keep it from "attacking" you," Danny finally said as he got the rest of the garland off the young girl. Serenity and Harry exchanged looks as the two left and went upstairs.

"So Mindy was serious when she told us that she wanted Danny to be her dad?" Ren asked Harry.

"What do you think, Vixie?" Harry sarcastically asked as he picked one of the younger kids up and let them place a gold ornament on the tree.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Harry. It's cute though, don't you think?"

"I am a guy. I refuse to say anything is cute."

"So sorry, Harry. I won't ask you questions that injures your manliness." The sarcasm dripping out of that statement went off the charts…

"Meaniehead," Harry snapped back.

"Do I look like Danny to you?"

"No, why?"

"Because the only person willing to bicker like a toddler with you is Dannikins."

"…Dannikins?!?" Harry said with laughter.

"I'm going to call him that every time he calls me Itty…" Serenity replied as she placed a wreath above the fireplace.

"How do you think the wall feels about having a nail hammered into it?" Harry asked suddenly.

Serenity snorted and replied, "I don't know, but if a face suddenly appears and complains, I'll ask it and then tell you, okay bro?"

Harry shook his head in amusement and gave her a thumbs-up. He suddenly smirked and ran off towards the library. Serenity raised her eyebrows and followed him.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he flipped through a prank book rapidly.

"I'm going to ask Danny to nail a wreath up and cast an illusion of a face on the wall when he's about to hammer it on," Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You are so mean sometimes, but that sounds really funny…! Who are you going to blame it on?"

"Ginny."

"What…?" someone said. Ginny had poked her head in.

"Damn… I have to blame someone else then…"

"What were you going to blame on me, Harry?"

Harry innocently whistled as Serenity said, "I don't even think you want to know…"

"Okay then…"

"What are you peoples doing?" Danny asked as he leaned against the doorway.

"Trying to figure that out myself…" Ginny muttered. Mindy was jumping up and down by Danny's legs.

"Definitely not plotting a prank on you," Harry said with innocence.

"Then what are you doing?" Danny asked. He was so naïve some times…

"Talking in the library," Serenity said as she jumped on his back. "Can I have a piggyback ride?" she asked with a small pout on her face.

"You're weird," Danny decided as he grabbed her legs and carried her out of the room. When they got into the living room, Danny threw her onto the couch. "Happy now?"

"Yes."

Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed a wreath. He was about to hammer it to the wall when a face appeared and said, "How would you like it if I jammed a nail through your head?"

Serenity glanced at where Harry was hiding behind a wall laughing his head off.

"L-love! The wall is talking to me!"

"I have a name!"

"Excuse me, how would I know? She told me to do it!" Danny quickly pointed at Serenity.

Harry's face blanked at that before he whispered something.

"So there's the one who's been attacking me and my family all these years!"

Serenity scowled and yelled, "Harry, knock it off!"

Danny glowered and turned to Harry who walked into the room with a wide smile on his face. "Are you trying to make me think that I'm insane?"

"Danny, mate, I don't know how to break it to you, but you are quite insane."

Serenity laughed her head off as the face faded from view. Ginny blinked a few times before asking Harry, "Are you high or did you forget to take your meds again?"

* * *

Two days later, Danny woke up to Serenity bouncing on him. "Wakey, wakey, Danny! It's the day before your birthday and you know what that means," she chirped. 

Danny whimpered and said in a pleading tone, "Why do you insist on tying me up every year since we found out we were mages?"

"I have to wrap your presents and I had to watch for the one Harry sent. You always snuck glances before so I have to so it's still a surprise."

Danny tried moving only to have Serenity knock him down. "Na, uh, uh, you are staying here until everything's wrapped up and away from your mischievous eyes. I'll move you into a different room if you're good."

Danny pouted but put his arms around the bedpost and waited for Serenity to place the energy bounds around them. Energy bounds were like the mage version of conjuring ropes, but whatever was conjured takes the caster's magical essence's color. You could conjure whatever you could think of really, if you were a mage.

"This is so old…" Danny muttered. He raised an expecting eyebrow.

"You are allowed to eat, pee, and get dressed first, silly," Serenity said as she pulled him up.

"You didn't let me _last_ year."

"Harry is making me… He didn't like that certain tradition that we developed while he was at school for some reason."

Danny winced when Serenity tightly gripped his arm and dragged him downstairs. Ellie was sitting at the table and glaring at Harry.

"You're supposed to be tied up!" she said with a bit of a whine.

Harry gave her a look and replied, "He's going to wet himself at the very least if you weirdoes continued tying him to his own bed first thing on the day before his birthday."

"At least someone's on my side sorta… I say sorta because said someone is still letting these maniacs tie me up!"

Harry shot him an apologizing look and mumbled, "Sorry, mate, but I had to come up with a compromise…"

Serenity shoved the much taller vampire into a chair and placed a bowl of cereal and milk in front of him. "Eat; I want to get this over with. The sooner you're ready, the sooner we can finish preparing for your birthday… Do you need blood?"

"Yes…" Danny slowly ate the cereal as Serenity grabbed a cup of blood that Danny kept in a mini-fridge in front of him with a bit of disgust on her face.

"You're eating slowly on purpose, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. What would you do if you know that your own bloody girlfriend was going to tie you to your bed once you were done?"

"Eat fast so I could just get it over with," Serenity replied.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, a sulking Danny was being shoved onto the bed. "Can't you at least tie me to a chair?" he whined. 

"Fine, try anything and I'll knock you out," Serenity threatened.

Danny muttered a few things under his breath and sat down onto an armchair with a pout. Moments after he placed his arms on the armrests, golden bands secured his wrists to it. His wrists, ankles, and even his chest were secured to the chair to the point that there was no way in hell that he was going to be leaving. Serenity smiled radiantly and plopped down on his lap.

"Good, dearie," she cooed as she patted him on the head. She kissed him on the lips and jumped off. "Bye, don't you move," she teased.

"You're cruel, you know that?"

Harry mouthed "Sorry" before he was shoved out of the room, and Danny heard the audible click of the lock.

"This sucks," he decided to himself.

'You know I don't like this, right?' Harry suddenly said.

'Yeah… At least I'm not about to wet myself for once, I have to thank you for that, mate.'

'I'll come up as soon as I can get away, okay?'

'Thanks… do you know how long they're planning on keeping me up here?'

'Until they're done wrapping your birthday and Christmas presents,' Harry replied.

'Wow, normally I'm stuck up here almost all day with no company besides Ren shoving me in the washroom every couple of hours…'

'I managed to convince them to tie you down here, on the condition that you're blindfolded. It was the only way and there was no way that I could stay up there with you the whole time. When did this start?'

'Since we were able to save up enough to buy this run-down place…'

'Oh, any other weird traditions that developed while I was at Hogwarts…?'

'None that I can think off…'

'Okay, I think I'll be seeing you very shortly because Ren noticed that I was talking to you… I think she thinks that I'm going to spill to you what you got… They haven't even gotten any of 'em out yet, just the paper and stuff… Ah, crap, I'm being marched up to my former room right now with my hands bound behind my back and Ellie's wand at my neck. Those two take this _way_ too seriously…'

True to Harry's word, Danny heard the sounds of someone being shoved into the potty and a few minutes later, Harry was being shoved into the room.

Serenity sweetly smiled and guided Harry to the armchair facing Danny. He was soon shoved into it and bound to the chair.

Serenity paused and looked at Danny. She sat on his lap and sweetly kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly, Serenity whapped it lightly and said, "Bad Danny, trying to figure out what was going on! I know…" She pulled a piece of navy cloth out of her pocket and tied it over his eyes.

"Why did you have that in your pocket…?" Danny asked.

"That's a good question…" she muttered back as she kissed Harry on the cheek and blindfolded him also.

"Misbehave again and I'll have to gag you two."

"You are taking this way too seriously…" Harry said. Serenity stuck her tongue out and pocketed Harry's glasses. Not that Harry knew that, of course.

"Ren…!" Danny whined as Serenity was about to leave. The veela rolled her eyes and sat on his lap again.

"What is it, dearie?"

"Why do you always do this to me?"

"This is only the second or third time we've done it, smart one."

"So? You don't do it to Harry on his birthday!"

"That's because all we have to do is take his glasses. Now be a good vampire and stay up here, mister." Serenity kissed him deeply on the lips and hugged his neck. She jumped off him and skipped out of the room.

"This really sucks…" Harry muttered.

"Amen to that, bro."

* * *

An hour later, the two boys heard the door open. Harry sighed in relief when he was released from the stupid chair as he removed the blindfold. Danny pouted when he was pulled up and Serenity grabbed his hands from behind. 

"Good, Danny, wait, stop moving. You're going to run into the wall. Should I take the blindfold off and just put it back on when we get back downstairs…?"

"Yes! I'm going to break my neck!"

"Oh, fine…" Serenity untied the blindfold and grabbed Danny's hand. She once again dragged her boyfriend downstairs and shoved him in a chair in the living room. Serenity squealed when Danny suddenly grabbed her closely and held her to his chest.

"I win," he whispered in her ear as she was pulled into a bear hug.

Ellie scowled and pointed her wand at him. "Danny, put Serenity down or else."

Danny rolled his silvery-blue eyes, kissed her on the head, and let go of her. He obediently put his hands behind the chair and let Serenity bind them together. "Happy?" he asked as Serenity tied the blindfold over his eyes once again.

"…why is he blindfolded?" Ellie suddenly asked.

"That's a good question. We just have to make sure he doesn't get in the way so I guess I did it for no reason…" Serenity said. She jumped on his lap, again, and took the cloth off.

"Love, will you please stop jumping on me?"

Mindy giggled and sat next to Serenity. "Silly Daddy, didn't you know that you're a trampoline thing now?"

"You two are squishing me."

Serenity rolled her eyes and got off. "Happy now, dear?"

"No, I want you to stay with me."

"Too bad, come on, Harry, you're helping me with the cake so I don't have to touch the evil oven!"

Harry waved goodbye to Danny as he was dragged away by his sisterly friend.

Danny sighed as the sounds of Serenity going into baking mode reached his sensitive ears. "Hey, Ren, don't you need to make Christmas cookies still?" he yelled.

"Thanks for reminding me, dearie!" she hollered back.

"Daddy… I'm sleepy…" Mindy muttered and fell asleep on him. Danny kissed the sleeping six-year-old on the head gently and flinched when a flash of light hit his eyes. Ellie waved the camera around with a smirk.

"Daddy?" she asked with amusement.

Danny smiled down at the girl he considered a daughter and said, "She declared me her dad while we started to decorate a few days ago…"

"So she just randomly said that you were her dad now?"

"Pretty much…"

Ellie snorted and patted him on the head. "Do I look like a dog to you?"

"No…"

"Then stop petting me," Danny said.

"Elllllllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee, we need help!" Serenity called from the kitchen.

"See ya, don't go anywhere, dude."

"Shut up, Ellie."

* * *

Danny had fallen asleep and was woken up by Serenity poking him a few times. "Danny, are you awake?" 

"No, I'm talking in my sleep with my eyes open."

"Then wake up, dearie."

"I'm up, so stop poking me!"

Serenity smiled sweetly and gently shook Mindy awake. "Huh…?"

"Wake up, Mindy. You can help decorate the cookies soon; they just have to cool a little longer…"

"Okay…" Mindy hopped off Danny while rubbing her eyes.

"Danny, I'll untie you if you turn into a wolf…"

She snapped her fingers and Danny could actually stand up.

"Can I-?"

"Go."

A relieved looking Danny walked up to Serenity and he promptly switched to his animagus form. Serenity placed the collar around his neck and hooked the leash on. "Come on, Danny."

The kitchen was filled with kids and teenagers scurrying around. Harry was sitting on the counter by the oven. Next to him were trays of sugar cookies shaped like stars, trees, normal circles, snowman, and gingerbread men.

'Wow, how long was I asleep…?'

Harry looked at him and jumped down. 'A couple of hours…'

'Do you know why Serenity had a change of heart and let me in here?'

'They made your birthday cake a long time ago, mate. You were fast asleep the whole time.'

'Oh… what time is it?'

'A little after noon.'

Serenity handed the leash to Harry and whispered something in his ear. Harry laughed and led Danny the wolf to the door. "I have to walk you it seems… Maybe I should make you look more like a dog…" Harry pulled his wand out and muttered a spell. He held a mirror in front of Danny to show him that he was now a black lab.

'Aren't you a missing person, mate?'

'Oh, right, I almost forgot about that…' Harry quickly cast a glamour on himself that gave him light brown hair with blue eyes. "Off we go…"

* * *

The next morning, Danny was once again woken up by Serenity jumping on him. "Wakey, wakey, birthday boy!" she chirped. 

"Five more minutes…"

"Dearie, it's ten already. We let you sleep in but you are not sleeping away your birthday!" Serenity exclaimed. She was going to go on, but Danny swept her into his arms.

"Mine," he said as he walked downstairs. Serenity rolled her eyes and pecked him on the nose.

"Nice hair," Harry drawled when they entered the kitchen/dining room. He was standing over the stove cooking stuff.

Danny stuck his tongue out and sat down with Serenity firmly in his arms. Harry stuck his tongue out back at the vampire and placed a plate of food in front of him. "Happy birthday, mate. Nice shirt, sis."

Danny raised an eyebrow and looked at Serenity. He cracked up when he saw that she was wearing a black tank top that said, "Mrs. Tremo Caligo" in red lettering.

"Where did you find that?"

Serenity shrugged and replied, "I don't know… The others said that if I didn't put it on that they would kidnap me, mess with my hair, makeup and all that shit, tie me up with ribbon, shrink me, and then put me in a box that they would give to you."

"Darn, you shouldn't have put it on…" Danny muttered. "Hey… your hair is, like, all curly!" Danny added.

"Wow, you are being observant today! Remember, I braided my hair last night so I just had to take the braids out and instant waves."

"Oh, right…"

Harry rolled his eyes and got his present out from under the table. It was too easy to hide stuff from Danny…

"Here, it's from me…"

Danny opened the card and laughed at the traditional, humorous card that Harry always gets him. Serenity snatched it and made a face. She just didn't understand their sense of humor sometimes… Serenity cuffed Harry and let Danny continue.

Danny ripped the wrapping off to reveal new colored pencils, a sketchpad, and a blue shirt that said "Mr. Venustas Phoebus" in gold letters. "Where do you find these things?" Serenity asked while laughing with Danny.

"There's some new store in Hogsmeade that's ran by some muggleborns and their pureblood friend. It's almost like the magical version of Hot Topic and all those other cool stores!" Harry said as he continued to rub where Serenity had hit him.

Serenity was picked up and dropped on the chair by Danny who had stood up. "I'm going to throw this in the washer really quick…"

"It's already washed, mate. There's self-cleaning charms on it so it doesn't need washed," Harry said before another fit of laughter overtook him.

Danny threw his t-shirt off and onto the ground and pulled his new shirt on. "How does it look?" he innocently asked as Harry and Serenity laughed.

"Very sexy, dearie," Serenity replied.

"Move," Danny commanded. Serenity got off his chair and then sat on him again.

"I ate three pieces of toast so don't you dare shove that in my mouth," Serenity suddenly said.

Danny stuck his tongue out at her and ate the eggs and bacon Harry had put before him. "Thanks, Har," he said with his mouth full.

"I'm not on the seafood diet, mate."

Danny finished his breakfast and stuck his tongue out at him. While Danny and Harry were once again making faces at each other, Serenity had ducked under the table and grabbed a gift. She put it on the table as Danny pouted at her and pulled her back on his lap. "You're not leaving anytime soon, lovely."

"Geeze, I was just getting your present, silly."

Danny mocked her and opened it up. His eyes widened at the thin cylinder that was inside the box. "Love?" he whispered as he glanced at the blushing veela.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"A bonding blade… the tool that vampires use to bond to their mates forever," the vampire hybrid whispered. Harry glanced at Serenity intently.

"Stop staring at me!" she whined.

"Thanks, both of you…" Danny whispered as he stared at the piece of metal in front of him. He knew what Serenity was saying… She was willing to bond to him now or in the near future.

"No problem, mate," Harry said.

Danny brightly smiled and chirped, "I'm going to put this stuff in my room now, okay?" He swept Serenity up bridal style again and grabbed his gifts.

"Are you going to carry me around all day?" Serenity asked as Danny carried her down the hall. Danny nodded cheerfully as Ren gave a mock groan. She hugged his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Danny felt something odd on his upper neck and a little below his cheek that Serenity was previously kissing while he was nearing their room.

"Happy birthday, Danny, I just gave you your first hickey!" Serenity suddenly chirped. "Wow, you do bruise easily… I never really believed you until now…" Danny stared down at her as she innocently smiled. "What? I have marks from when I let you feed from me so I decided that you needed on too!" To prove her point, Serenity showed him the wrist that he had fed from a couple of times. Indeed, there was a mark that could pass as a hickey if you didn't look close enough. Danny felt a little guilty when he saw that if you looked closely, you could see where his fangs went in.

"I would have appreciated it if you asked me, lovely," Danny complained as he threw her on the bed that used to be two, but Harry kindly used to magic to combine them into one large one. Serenity stuck her tongue out as Danny put the art stuff into the drawer where he kept that kind of stuff.

Danny stared at the bonding blade and then sat down next to Ren. "Are you serious?" he quietly asked her as he held the blade in his hand. Serenity tried to look away, but Danny gently grabbed her chin and turned her head so she had to look into his eyes.

"I… Danny, I just wanted to show that I do love you, but I want to wait… I'm fifteen and I'm just not ready to be bonded forever to someone…" she muttered as her cheeks started to turn a bright red.

Danny softly smiled and held her in his arms. "It's okay, love. I'll wait. Hey! That's my nose!" The last part was added when Serenity suddenly smirked and grabbed his nose.

"You were getting sappy and it was scaring me."

Danny glared at her which made her make a face. "No glaring at me, mister!" Serenity commanded and pinched his cheek.

"Boyfriend abuse," Danny loudly declared. Serenity stuck her tongue out and jumped off the bed to Danny's dismay. Serenity rolled her eyes and opened up the closet that they now shared. Serenity rummaged through her side and pulled a red jacket out. She was about to put the jacket on before she stopped what she was doing and glared at the seemingly innocent bracelet on her wrist. When asked about it, they had said it was a friendship bracelet. That was the first time that the trio had told a lie to their gang…

Serenity threw the jacket on the bed and flopped down on it next to Danny. "What are we going to do about this stupid Imperio Metal?"

Danny looked at her strangely and said, "Why are you asking me of all people, lovely?"

"You were there… Did Harry find anything yet?"

Danny shook his head regretfully. "We just have to be careful at raids we crash… If my father shows up, then we'll have to leave and make an excuse up. You know the Death Eaters' top priority now is to capture us, right? I wouldn't be surprised if you and Harry were higher than me though… mainly you," he said softly.

"What? Why me?" she asked in confusion. This was a rare moment between them. Serenity was always confusing Danny it seemed, but it was hardly ever Danny confusing Ren besides some of his odder actions.

"Love, you just aren't aware of how much power you have over me and how much I depend on… I die if you die. If you're in a lot of pain, I feel it. I gradually weaken the longer you are away from me… You are my greatest weakness, Vix. I'm not playing favorites either. It's just that I'm actually dependent on your presence. I'd miss Harry like hell, but I ain't gonna die. You and Harry are the only things though that Daddy Dearest can use against me. I don't know what I would if you were both captured by him… I would probably surrender myself…"

"And because of the Imperio Metal he can make us take his mark…" Serenity muttered as reality dawned on her. "Let's not think about it, okay dearie? It's your birthday and you don't need to have those depressing thoughts on your mind. Come on, the three of us are going to go to Diagon Alley and wherever else you want to go, birthday boy." Serenity put the jacket on and grabbed Danny's hand. She looked up at him when he pulled her back with a smirk.

"What?" she asked.

The smirk widened when she was scooped up in his arms. "I decided that you aren't leaving my side besides the washroom. It's my birthday so I get what I want," he whispered mischievously in her ear. Serenity rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck gently.

"Danny, there's something else you need to know…" Serenity said as she was being carried around yet again.

"And it is…?"

"Dumbledore spilt your parentage to the press. It's all over today's papers."

Danny groaned and said, "I don't really care, but now the reporters are going to be all over me in hopes of comments and all that shit."

"There, there, Harry and I will protect you. Besides, it's only the second time this month that we made the headlines."

Danny rolled his eyes as they reentered the kitchen. Harry looked up from his conversation with Weasley.

* * *

Harry was "patiently" waiting for his friends to get back down here when Ginny entered the kitchen. 

"Morning, Gin-Gin!" he chirped with a lopsided smile.

"Hi, Harry… Uh…" She started to falter quite a bit. Harry raised an eyebrow at her stumbled sentence that he couldn't understand.

"Spit it out in English, Gin. It is only my first language, you know."

"IwanttojointheNundus."

"Now slow it down pleases."

Ginny took a deep breath and whispered, "I want to join the Nundus…"

Harry gaped a little before gaining control of his body. "Are you serious? Gin, we may be a lot more lenient then everyone else, but let's just say that traitors and spies aren't treated too nicely…"

"I'm sure… I've seen all of the sides now and I really don't like them…"

"Oh yeah, little Malfoy was trying to convert you in his spare time. I wonder how he was able to be there so often…"

"That's a good question…"

"Hm… Well, okay, if you're sure. I don't really care what you do because it's your choice and I strongly disagree to swaying people through discreet and other methods…"

"I'm sure," she said firmly.

"I'll tell Danny and Serenity when and if they ever get down here. I wonder what they are doing up there… I really hope they aren't just making out or worse…"

Ginny giggled at that. "Why are you so nasty to them?"

"It's fun being a snarky jerk at times!"

"Okay then…"

"Ginny, I have to warn you. The "initiation" process is mainly Danny scanning your mind for sincerity…"

"How many times have he violated my mental privacy this year?"

"You have a point there… We'll do it as soon as possible, but it's Danny's birthday and all so we're going to drag him out somewhere. I can't believe that Dumbles," Harry was cut off by Ginny giggling at the nickname. Harry gave her a joking, stern look and continued, "That he released that on his birthday. It was probably on purpose too…"

"That really does suck…"

Danny and Serenity finally appeared.

"What really sucks?" Serenity asked with curiosity.

"That Dumbledore was an arse and spilled who Riddle's parents were on his birthday," Ginny stated without waver like she normally did around them. "Happy birthday, by the way," she added.

"Thanks, Red."

Ginny rolled her eyes at the nickname dramatically. Serenity muttered something about spending way too much time around Harry that made him stick his tongue out at her.

"I'll be seeing you, Gin, okay? So, Mister Riddle, where do you want to go?" Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry who had thrown an arm over the vampire's shoulder.

"See ya, Harry," she called back as the slightly older teens left the house.

* * *

Danny, Harry, and Ren—yes, I did just name them by tallest to shortest—entered the Leakey Cauldron and winced as soon as they entered because flashes of cameras started to go off in their eyes. Harry and Serenity had popped their contacts on the way there—they just walked because headquarters was actually really close—and enforced their disguises with glamours. Harry saw no reason to put coverup and a glamour on his famous scar when his bangs covered it up. He did put a glamour on it though, just in case. Extremely strong glamours were cast on the "bracelets" to hide them from view. 

"Mr. Riddle!" a reporter shouted. Similar exclamations were heard throughout the pub. The trio had unwittingly walked in on a reporter convention…

Danny looked down with a scowl and put his sunglasses on so his light-sensitive eye weren't damaged. And to think Serenity was always teasing him about carrying them around all the time… "Now I know how celebrities must feel…" he whispered to his mates—both definitions just for the record. Serenity and Harry laughed as they shoved their way through the crowd quite forcefully.

"Stop following us!" Serenity finally shouted when she got sick and tired of being hassled by the press. Protest started to come up from the crowd of reporters and photographers following them around.

* * *

"The public has a right to know-!" someone started, but of course they got cut off by a certain hot-headed midget by the name of Serenity. "The public has a right to know nothing about us. Our private life is just that, **private**." 

She grabbed both of "her boys" (Harry and Danny) and stormed off with them being dragged behind her. "Go, Vix, go," Danny said with a smirk. Serenity was ignoring him and muttering something under her breath about deranged reporters. Harry and Danny exchanged worried looks and just decided to let her have her way. They were used to being pulled around by her.

She finally stopped at the ice cream parlor and immediately stood at Danny's side. Danny happily smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. Serenity looked at him oddly and said, "Wow, you look all tough with that battered leather jacket and sunglasses, Callie. All we have to do is slick your hair back and you'd look like you belong on _Happy Days_ or something."

Danny owned one coat and that was an old, beat-up leather jacket that he only wore when it was _really_ cold out. He really stuck out with his jeans and unzipped jacket next to Ren and Harry who were both bundled up. Okay, so Harry was just wearing a heavy coat; Serenity was the one wearing a hat, mittens, and a scarf with her very heavy coat that had a light jacket underneath.

"Why did yeh stop ou'side 'ere of all places?" Danny asked.

Serenity tilted her head and blinked a few times before slightly sheepishly replying, "I have no idea…"

"Wow, she doan know something! The world is endin'!" Harry sarcastically said. Serenity scowled and tried to elbow Harry, but Danny was still holding her and she was too far away.

All three of them froze when they heard the familiar sound of reporters heading their way. "Let's leave quickly…" Serenity decided for them. "Dearie, you warp us out of here because it's your birthday so you can pick where we go."

Danny rolled his eyes as Harry stood closer to them. Serenity tightly gripped his hand. Danny closed his eyes in concentration. He could only warp all three of them through shadow-warping, but there weren't any shadows. So, he had to do it the version that was more like teleporting—the generic version of mage transportation. All three of them were covered by what seemed to be an oversized, silvery-black wolf. It was as if it swallowed them and then dove into the ground. (1)

* * *

The reporters and photographers gasped at the magnificent apparition. They quickly snapped photos before it disappeared. "What was that?" someone asked in awe. No one was able to answer.

* * *

Fox cursed under her breath from her position. They had gotten away yet again… Snake glanced at her in amusement. 

Father Caos may have been pleased with their efforts, but she still felt like they had failed. Fox silently vowed to get those three back where they belonged no matter what it takes.

'…when did Wolf and Lion get so attractive?' she mentally added to herself. Her rebellious brothers had definitely matured and hit puberty during their absences…Lion especially.

"Were you checking them out?" Brother Snake whispered teasingly.

"Shut up…"

"Really, I'm just teasing, Sister Fox. It's not like I was staring at Sister Raven, nope not me…"

"You're only denying it because Brother Wolf would kill you, quite possibly literally, for even glancing at his precious mate the wrong way."

"Hm, you do have a point there, Sister. I would be at a disadvantage because he is some type of hybrid. I slightly pity Sister Raven and Brother Wolf because their genes and DNA, not quite sure which one it would be, must be a little… messed-up I guess they would say. Who knows how their developing elf DNA is mixing with whatever-Raven-is and Wolf's vampire DNA…"

"You have a point there; I doubt they even thought about that."

"You were still checking them out, admit it."

"I wasn't checking Brother Wolf out, I can tell you that. Yes, he's attractive, but he's also an emotional wreck if memory serves correct…"

Snake smirked and replied, "Yeah, but I saw you staring at Brother Lion's butt."

Fox turned bright red and managed to get out, "You were staring at Raven's!"

"Yeah, but my excuse is that she's part a species of gorgeous blondes that turn into avian-like beasts that throw fireballs."

Fox scowled at him as they prepared to report back to Father Caos.

* * *

Afterwards, they were mingling with the rest of the Elite. 

"Somebody was checking out Brother Lion," Snake said in a sing-song voice. Fox blushed and whacked him on the head as the others lightly laughed.

"I saw you staring at Sister Raven's butt and a few other places that I'm not going to mention, so you shouldn't be talking, Brother Snake!"

"You were staring at both Brother Lion's and Brother Wolf's so you shouldn't be talking. Besides, I saw drool."

Fox stared at him and said, "Uh, no."

Snake smirked and replied, "Yes, you are right, you weren't but the look on your face was priceless!"

* * *

Serenity blinked a few times once Danny had transported them to their new destination. "Uh… Where are we?" she asked as she let Danny pick her up again. 

"The middle of a random forest in Canada…"

"Why?" Serenity cautiously asked.

"I messed up and missed by a continent or two… OW!" Serenity pulled her hand back with a smirk. She had grabbed Danny's ear roughly.

"We can't go into the Muggle world because of your two shirts…" Harry said with a wince.

"Oh well… I saw a sign that said "Reporter Convention". I think that village by Hogwarts is safe," Danny replied.

"Did you just say something smart?" Harry innocently asked. Danny whacked him on the head lightly compared to how hard Harry always hits him on the head.

Serenity rolled her eyes and teleported them to that place herself.

* * *

"Thanks fer the warning, darling," Danny sarcastically said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. 

"Anytime, dear, anytime," Serenity chirped back. "Hey, there aren't a billion reporters here!"

"No, really?" Harry asked.

Serenity once again whacked him on the head.

"Ow…"

Serenity stuck her tongue out and suddenly asked, "What would you guys say if I got my tongue pierced…?"

Danny's jaw dropped and Harry stared at her as if she were crazy or something. Danny recovered first with, "Yeh need yer tongue pierced like I need a 'ole in my 'ead."

"I always did find guys with their eyebrows pierced sexy…"

"No."

"Ah, come on! Please?"

"I am not gettin' my eyebrow pierced!"

"Tongue then?" Serenity innocently asked.

"No."

"Nose?"

"What would 'appen if I got a cold?"

"Good point… Lip?"

"Would get in the way of meh feeding an' do yeh really wan' to 'it an earring every time we snog?"

"Ah, come on. Will you please pierce your ear at least? Lee has his ear pierced!" To prove her point Serenity stopped walking abruptly and lifted Harry's hair up to reveal his pointed ear that had a candy cane earring. Danny ran into her when she stopped and knocked her over which made Harry fall over and Harry being Harry, he knocked Danny over. So, the residents of Hogsmeade were treated to the site of all three of the Nundu leaders on the ground in a heap.

Serenity looked up and whimpered when she saw that they had arrived by the post office. "D-dearie g-get off us! Birds…!"

Danny looked behind them and muttered something about how fate hated them. He quickly got up and pulled the shorter teens up. "Come on, lovely," he whispered soothingly in Serenity's ear. He and Harry gently got the scared veela away from the post office.

'Where do you want to go? It's lunchtime and I'm kind of hungry…' Harry mentally said as Serenity was still a little spooked.

'Er… There is no way that I'm going in that girly place… Do you think that Hog pub thing will scare Ren? The Broomstick one will probably be too crowded for us to risk it unless we have to.'

'Maybe we should risk it. I don't really want Ren to see that other one, do you? Besides, Dumble's brother owns that place so Dumbledore might randomly drop by like on Halloween.'

'Good point… I really hope she doesn't get high on butterbeer like she did that one time you sent us some.'

'I am not going to ask.'

Danny shot him a look that said I-don't-blame-you and he carefully led Serenity to the Three Broomsticks.

"Where we going?"

"We're goan to the Three Broomsticks, sissy."

"You two talk funny. You know that?"

"Shut up," both boys said at once.

"But I don't know how to shut up!"

"We realized that years ago, darling," Danny said with a bit of a drawl.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Harry was staring at the girl he considered a sister in shock. She seemed drunk, but the only thing she had was food and butterbeer. 

"Dearie…" she whined with a slur as she once again tried to get Danny to take advantage of her drunken state.

"I am not bonding to you right now, love," Danny said with a bit of exasperation.

Serenity made a face and crawled on his lap with a seductive purr. Harry momentarily felt a blast of veela charm and Danny seemed extremely dazed.

"Pwease?" she innocently asked with a small smile.

"Uh…"

"Oh, fine!" Serenity huffed and pulled most of her charm in. All of the blokes heading towards their secluded table stopped and blinked a few times.

Danny was still obviously affected and muttering about how she was never going to get hurt in his presence. That was not what drunken Serenity wanted though. She wanted attention.

Harry was extremely glad of the very strong silencing barrier he cast when Serenity slurred out, "Hey Danny…"

"Yes?" the vampire said cautiously.

"Want a lap dance?" Serenity innocently asked with bright eyes that she cutely fluttered.

"No."

"Why? Don't you think I'm snnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeexy?"

"What are you? I couldn't understand you, lovely."

"Don't cha think I'm snexy?"

"You're very sexy."

'Then why don't you want a lap dance?"

"Because you're drunk on butterbeer."

"Am not!"

"Your speech is slurred, dear."

"So?" she whined out. "Oopsie!" she cheerfully added when she almost fell off. Danny looked at Harry and snatched her up.

'I told you we shouldn't have let her have butterbeer. I wonder if this might be because of her elf DNA if it's even appeared.'

'Hm, you may have a point there. House elves can't handle it either… You never know. Wow, you said something smart!'

Danny glared at Harry at the end of his mainly human friend's statement. He was soon distracted by Serenity trying to give him another hickey.

"Love, you already gave me a hickey today. I am not necking with you."

"Why not?" the very drunk veela whined with a slur as she reached over and grabbed Danny's firewhiskey before the two boys could stop her. She looked at it in awe and took a big gulp. "Blechy! It all hot and stuff!" she complained and put it down with a pout.

"That's why it's called firewhiskey, sis," Harry said with a bit of exasperation.

"I thought it was made out a fire…!" Danny wisely put his hand over her mouth. A few seconds later, he pulled it back with a yelp.

"She bit me!"

"I'm a vampy like you, Vampy!"

"No, you're not, darling."

"Aw…! But I wanna be a vampy!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do! You're going to turn me right now!"

Danny groaned and said, "No. That goes against all my morals. Trust me when I say that I have few and they're a little twisted."

Serenity slid off Danny and plopped down on the bench with a pout. "But I wanna be a vampire when I grow up…!"

"Sis, you're in love with one and your children will most likely be part vampire."

"Cool!"

Danny and Harry exchanged exasperated looks. Serenity stared at the ceiling in fascination. She suddenly grabbed the spare butterbeer that Harry bought by accident and started to sip it. "I lurve butterbeer… Jamie, have I ever told you that I think that you and Danny are both sexy beasts?"

Harry turned bright red and Danny a light pink. Harry quickly strengthened the barrier and Danny reinforced his handy work. Serenity was really drunk it seemed…

Danny all of the sudden jumped up in the air with a yelp. Serenity brightly smiled.

"What is going on…?"

"I pinched Danny's sexy ass!" Serenity chirped brightly.

Danny made a face and quickly wrapped her up in his arms. "Love, that wasn't very nice."

"But it's your birthday!" she slurred happily.

How did Harry just know that she was a happy drunk?

"Serenity, be nice."

Serenity stuck her tongue out at Harry and started to lightly bounce on Danny's lap. She whispered something in the vampire's ear that made him lightly whap her on the head. "Bad," he said with quite a bit of calmness considering she's been rather drunk for fifteen minutes. Serenity stuck her bottom lip out adorably.

"I wanna get my tongue pierced though…!"

"Love, if you ever want to French kiss me, then there is no way that I'm doing it if you pierce your tongue. If you really want to get a body piercing, pierce your bellybutton; that is mainly publicly accepted."

Serenity bounced again. "Whee! I want a cookie! Can we go into the normal world now, Danny-poo?"

"Love, our shirts would stand out."

"We can take them off!"

"I'm not going around shirtless and I don't want to see you running around with your bra hanging out."

"What if I'm not wearing a bra?"

"Then you are definitely not taking your shirt off," Harry cut in.

"Oh, but I am wearing one!"

"You're not taking your shirt off unless you have a different one to change into," Danny said in a tone that told the drunken girl that it was final.

"Fine… Where did you say that they got these shirts anyways? Can we go into the other place if we get new ones and change? Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh?"

Danny shrugged in response to Harry's questioning look.

"Okay, sis, but you have to promise not to give away our identities, remember?"

"Kay-kay!"

* * *

Danny felt like banging his head against the wall and Harry was doing just that. Serenity was hopping up and down the whole way and asking the dirtiest and most ridiculous questions that her brain could develop. 

They were in front of the store that was named Scorching Subject. The very shirt he was wearing was on display.

"So… are we going in, Sexy Beast One and Sexy Beast Two?"

"Stop calling us tha'!" Harry finally shouted.

"Fine, you're Sexy Brother and you're Snexy Vampy-Lover! Yay!"

Harry grinded his teeth together and followed the couple. Danny had just pulled a piece of cloth out of his pocket and was attempting to tie it around his drunken mate's mouth. "No! I will not be silenced!" was the last thing she got out before Danny successfully gagged her.

"Hello! Welcome to Scorching Subject, the Magical World's first alternative clothing and novelty line. How may I-. Oh my god, you're the Nundu leaders!"

"No, really?" Harry drawled sarcastically. Serenity said something rather muffled as she tried to get the cloth to go bye-bye. "I'll jus' warn yeh now tha' she's drunk…" Harry wisely added.

"Very drunk…" Danny added under his breath. He jumped to the side as Serenity tried to pinch his butt again. "Stop tryin' to pinch meh arse!"

She raised her hand in the air with her index finger pointed skyward. Whatever Serenity said might have been important, but she was sort of gagged at the moment so it was a little too muffled to be understood.

"Lovely, stop quoting tha' one dead American dude from their Revolution…"

"Er, okay. Not going to ask 'ow yeh knew wha' she jus' said, mate. Do yeh 'ave any shirts tha' could be safely worn in the Muggle World…?"

The dumbstruck girl just pointed to a rack.

"Tanks!"

* * *

Serenity seemed in awe (again) and immediately put a shirt that read, "Sexy" to Danny's chest. Danny had stupidly removed the gag and her face was currently adorned with a Cheshire grin. 

"No."

Serenity made a pouty face and looked for something for herself.

"'Ere yeh go, sis…" Harry said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He held up a pink shirt that said, "Vixen in disguise" in white, angelic print. A golden halo was over the word "vixen". Danny snickered under his breath when Serenity actually tried it on and decided to buy it. Danny seemed to like how formfitting it was on her for some odd reason…

Danny was lazy and just grabbed a solid black t-shirt. Like he really cared…

After a quick purchase and change in the public restrooms, the trio were off the Muggle World with Serenity skipping and singing "Follow the Yellow Brick Road" at the top of her very loud lungs.

* * *

"Ren, you have to calm down!" Danny said. 

"You're going to get us arrested," Harry added.

"Actually, let's just go before she gets us in trouble, right mate?"

"You're the birthday boy."

Serenity pouted but let Danny warp her back to headquarters. Harry transported himself thank-you-very-much.

* * *

Harry loudly groaned when he saw that Serenity had pinned Danny to the wall with her magic and was deeply kissing him. 

"Sissy, let him go."

Serenity shook her blonde hair rapidly and stuck her tongue out. Harry was about to get his best friend out of his drunken girlfriend's clutches when he found himself next to his friend. "Yay! My boys are next to each other and not leaving!" she chirped happily.

"Serenity…" Danny said with a bit of whine in his voice. Serenity suddenly looked very guilty and muttered, "Right, it's his birthday, I have to be nice or else he'll leave me until I'm able to kidnap him…" She quickly released him and hugged him tightly.

"Sowwy! Can I leave Harry up there so we can have some _alone_ time?"

"Hey, you can have it without me up here! I have to cook dinner anyways!"

"Ren, let him go."

Serenity made a face and dropped Harry also. She waved good-bye and dragged Danny to their room.

"I'm not taking advantage of the fact that you're severely pissed."

"Aw…"

"No."

"Can we snuggle?"

"Sure," Danny said after some consideration. He had to make sure if that was safe currently.

Serenity happily smiled and buried her head in his arms.

"Happy birthday again!"

"Thanks, I'm going to laugh at you when you're throwing up by the way."

"Thank you, pointy-ears!"

"Just you wait until you start hitting _your_ magical maturity, lovely."

"Okay!" Serenity chirped.

* * *

About an hour later, Serenity was still drunk and it was time for Danny's party. 

Of course, there was a lot of butterbeer, alcoholic beverages, and people so it was hard to find Serenity and preventing her from getting her little hands on more of the beverages that were making her drunk.

Danny heard a giggle by his ear and looked down to see Serenity clinging to his leg with a beer bottle in her hands. "Your leg is snexy…"

"Okay, I think you've had enough, lovely."

"I like beer!"

"How many have you had?"

"This is my second beer!"

"Fine, you can finish it, but no more or I'll sleep on the couch."

"You wouldn't dare because I'm more specialer than you and I'd just tie you to the bed so you couldn't leave me and I'd still have my teddy."

"That had to be a run-on," Danny decided as Serenity stood up slowly and almost fell over. She was so funny while drunk, he had to admit by the way that he could move his finger from side to side and her pretty eyes would follow it in wonder. Danny laughed when she grabbed his finger and held his hand to her chest.

"Mine!"

"What's yours?" he asked with an amused smile.

"This and the really attractive vampire attached to it that I have to be nice to 'cause he's the birthday boy! I'm gunna handcuff said hott vampire to me tomorrow and hide the key!"

"You are aware that I am right here, right?"

"Have I ever told you that you were hott with two t's?"

"You just did, dear."

"Oh, I did…?"

"Yeah, when you asked me."

"Oh yeah! I didn't tink 'bout tat!"

* * *

Harry and Ellie were carefully carrying the cake in after making sure that Danny was distracting their very drunk friend. 

"How did she get drunk…?"

"You don't want to know."

"Is that a beer in her hand?"

"Oh Morgan Le Fay…"

"I'll take that odd declaration as a yes?"

"Shut up and help me carry this thing before Serenity notices…"

The two quickly placed it on the table that had been earlier pulled out. "Danny, get over here!" Harry shouted over the crowd of Nundus.

Danny stuck his tongue out and shoved his way through with Serenity clinging to his hand. "My precious hand…" she muttered as she stroked the vampire's hand.

"Lovely, it's attached to me, so it's mine."

"Nu uh! I own you too! See! I gave you the hickey on your sexy neck! Mine!" Serenity tightly clutched the vampire and refused to let go.

Harry and Ellie exchanged looks and started to search Danny's neck with their eyes. Sure enough, there was a small hickey on his neck. Danny rolled his eyes and scooped his drunken girlfriend into his arms gently. She happily clung to his neck singing, "Mine, mine," repeatedly under her breath.

Everyone else gathered round and started to sing "Happy Birthday" to Danny. Except for Serenity, she was distracting him by kissing him soundly on the lips. When the sober ones were done singing and Serenity finished giving Danny a sloppy kiss on the lips—he wasn't complaining—Danny cut the chocolate cake. Cake and presents ended the party which was mainly just a bunch of minors talking and mingling with alcohol to begin with.

Danny mainly just got pranks and art supplies because he was a hard person to buy for, but Danny didn't really care because he went through a sketchpad at least every other month and pranks were fun. Serenity was clinging to him the whole time singing in his ear quietly to everyone's amusement. She was much funnier drunk…

* * *

Later that night, Danny was trying to get Serenity to take a shower and go to bed. 

"Love, get in the shower."

"But I don't want to! You're going to run away while I'm playing with Rubber Ducky!"

"I'm not going to run away, lovely."

"Yes you are," Serenity whined as she clung to Danny tightly.

"What is it going to take for you to realize that I'm not leaving besides going into the shower with you because I'm not doing that?"

Serenity seemed thoughtful then chirped, "I know you no leave if you tied to bed!"

Danny lightly groaned and said, "Fine, I'll let you tie me to the bed, you better not take a long shower, missy."

Serenity smiled happily and pulled a pair of handcuffs out and put one side on the bed frame and the other side was around Danny's wrist. "Yay!" she chirped happily and hugged him.

"Serenity, take a shower."

She pouted but grabbed some pajamas and sulkily went into the bathroom. The drunken girl placed the key on the vanity and out of the vampire's reach on her way out.

"Wait a second… I just let my very drunk girlfriend handcuff me to the bed…" Danny muttered.

'Uh, Harry…'

'Yes?' there was quite a bit of irritation considering it was a little past midnight. It was no longer Danny's birthday.

'Uh, I was trying to get Ren to take a shower but she was convinced that I was going to go somewhere… I asked what it would take for her to realize that I wasn't leaving besides going in with her…'

'You're somehow tied, shackled, or handcuffed to the bed now, aren't you?'

'Maybe…'

'What did she do?'

'Handcuff me to the bed… Where did she get them anyways?'

'You let someone who was high handcuff you to the bed you and said drunk share?'

'Maybe… I can't reach the key either.'

'No, really. Good luck mate, you're going to need it. I'm going to bed now so don't bug me unless it's an emergency.'

'Okay… I'm scared. Goodnight, Harry.'

'Night, Danny. Happy birthday, again.'

Danny sighed as he pulled at the handcuff. "I let her take advantage of me way too much…" he decided as he lay down on the bed.

* * *

Danny had just fallen asleep when someone jumped on him. "Hi Danny! It's not your birthday anymore!" Serenity chirped. Danny glanced at the clock to see that it was twenty past twelve. 

"So…?"

"That means I don't have to be really nice to you anymore!"

Danny's eyes grew wide when he saw that she was wearing a skimpy nightgown. "Serenity, take the handcuffs off me."

"Why?"

"Because you're being really mean to me and I won't hold your hair back when you start throwing up in a few hours unless you let me go. Besides, I can't make out with you when I only have one free hand."

Serenity didn't seem to care until the last statement. She scrambled off the bed and grabbed the key. She removed the handcuffs and hugged him tightly. "Mine!"

Danny simply raised an eyebrow, grabbed her tightly, and went back to sleep.

"Danny! Let go of me, you said that we were going to make-out!" Serenity shouted. Harry should be really glad that he soundproofed their room because of their snoring because it was very loud in there at the moment.

"No, I implied it. Sleep, missy," Danny muttered tiredly.

Serenity struggled a little but stopped when black restraints secured her wrists together. "Fine, I'll sleep!" She rolled over so that she was facing an annoyed Danny, kissed him on the lips, and fell asleep. Danny breathed a sigh of relief and removed the bonds. He too fell asleep, finally.

* * *

The next morning, Serenity didn't feel that hot. She ran to the bathroom with Danny on her trail. Danny sighed and waved to Harry as he pulled her hair into a ponytail as she threw up. 

'Would you think that I'm crazy if I said that was probably the best birthday I ever had…?' Danny asked.

'Maybe…'

* * *

(1) I stole that from Teen Titans the series. Haven't read the comic books so I don't know if Raven's way of teleporting was in there... 


	41. Christmas Surprises

Disclaimer: How many times to I have to remind you people about what I own and what I don't own?

**Flashback**

"Blah"

'Think'

**_A/N: I have no idea why it's taking so long for updates now, I truly don't. Besides, there were a LOT of awkward scences that were hard to write._**

**_Note on pairings: I am not sure if this is going to stay a HP/HG, if not, I'm considering it beings HP/LL because Luna is like the Anti-Hermione and she IS a lot like Danny and Serenity in ways so she would get along better with them than Hermione.

* * *

_**

_Chapter 41_

_Christmas Surprises_

Harry sighed as he sat down at a booth in the Leakey Cauldron in relief. Maybe picking up the gift he and Danny got for Serenity on Christmas Eve wasn't the best idea in the world… He was so glad to be out of the cold right now. It was starting to snow a little harder and people were starting to hurry up.

Harry glanced at the basket next at him. Inside was a tiny, white kitten with black spots. He was only a few months old and perfect for someone like his sister. Big copper eyes stared sleepily at him as the kitten yawned and fell asleep.

He casually sipped his decaf coffee and watched the people around him. A few girls kept flipping their hair and winking at him, and it was creeping Harry out!

Harry's eyes widened when the snow started to really pick up to the point that it was a blizzard. Someone with the Ministry stood on the counter and announced, "These conditions are too dangerous to even Apparate. Everyone is to stay indoors or within Diagon Alley until it slows down." Harry groaned along with everyone else especially since he had to walk home because of the kitten.

"Thank Morgana that I was smart enough to bring a book…" he muttered to himself.

'Danny…'

'You got caught in the blizzard, right?'

'Yep, I got the candy canes for the little ones also!'

'And the cat?'

'The kitty is sleeping and snug in its basket carrier thing.'

'Good, I have to tell Ren now so she doesn't worry…'

'Okay, I have to hide under the table from the girls flirting with me!'

'Good, you need a girlfriend, mate.'

'I know… It's just that now isn't really the right time…'

'Or Ren was right and you are gay.'

'Hey!'

* * *

"Uh… excuse me…?" Hermione squeaked out to a spaced-out Levis. He was not as snow covered as she was and seemed to be just waiting the storm out. 

Levis blinked a few times and looked up. He shook his head and said, "Yes, Granger?"

"Do you mind if I sit here…?" Hermione was a little embarrassed by now. She could feel the glares sent at her increasing. Okay, so maybe asking the person who was just deemed Top Single Wizard of December by _Witch Weekly_ wasn't her best idea…

Levis looked around in a way that told Hermione he was seeing why she was asking him of all people. A quick scan probably told him that the room was filled with crabby blokes and glaring girls who suddenly started to flirt once they noticed who was staring at him.

The wizard leader of the Nundus sighed and asked, "Are yeh allergic to kitties?"

"No… why? I thought you knew everything, Levis."

"I know everythin' bu' wha' I need to know, duh." Hermione was a little surprised by the teasing tone in his voice.

"Are you teasing me?" she asked in an incredulous voice. Why did he have to be so adorable in a warped way at times?

He shrugged his slightly broad shoulders and replied flippantly, "Yeh never know…"

Hermione was about to ask what the heck he was talking about when she heard an adorable meow. A little spotted kitten poked its head out of the basket that was sitting next to Levis. "Ah… It's so cute! What's its name?"

Levis shrugged his shoulders again and said, "Doan know, he's meh sissy's Christmas present… She needs somethin' to amuse 'er…"

Hermione growled and said, "It is a living being and you're acting like it's a toy."

"No, I'm actin' like 'e's something to distrac' Vix from children and stop bugging meh best mate about little ones… I doan wan' godkids anytime soon either."

Hermione blushed bright red at that little piece of information that she didn't need to know.

"Callie does the exact same thing whenever she brings it up, bu' 'e also flees the room an' 'ides."

Hermione bit her lip from laughing though she knew Levis would see through her attempt to hide her amusement. She sat down because he hadn't made her go away yet. Besides, he was sitting at a large booth meant for four, not one slender man. Hermione ahhed again as the kitty jumped out of the basket and onto the table. She petted it on the head and made it purr. Levis raised an eyebrow and sipped his coffee. Hermione hoped that was decaf…

"'Ey, Granger… I doan know wha' yeh did, bu' it seems like mos' of the girls 'round our age, ages, something like that, are plannin' yer demise 'cause they're all, like, glaring at yeh."

Hermione wasn't surprised. Instead, she asked, "Did you just say like? Are you a teenaged girl?"

"One of my bes' friends is from America. Are yeh really surprised? Damn cat!" Hermione giggled when the cat nipped his hand. Levis glared at her briefly before sending a death glare at the kitten innocently licking its paw. Hermione giggled louder when Levis muttered a few insults at the kitten.

"Why did I ge' talked into pickin' this demon up?" he muttered to himself. That was probably one of the nicest comments he said.

"Why are you asking _me_?"

"I wasn't, I was askin' the little voices in meh 'ead." For some reason or another, that made her think of Captain Jack Sparrow… She voiced her thoughts.

Levis looked like he was about to stick his tongue out at her, but managed to stop himself before he completely humiliated himself. "Gee, thanks, I tink yer the first person to say tha' before… Of course, I doan think I've seen _Pirates of the Caribbean_, so tha' may be it…"

Hermione resisted the urge to gasp. "How can you not see it?"

"Uh… Is tha' a trick question?"

Hermione chose that moment to laugh at Levis who just rolled his eyes.

"Are yeh done yet?" he asked five minutes later as he picked at nonexistent crud in his fingernails. Hermione nodded after a few seconds and decided to sip her butterbeer finally.

Levis was glaring at the bottle in a way that made Hermione ask, "What?"

"Please tell meh yeh doan ge' drunk of tha…" he muttered in an almost pleading voice.

"What are you-? Wait I don't even want to know why you think it's possible to get drunk off of butterbeer of all things. Only house-elfs get drunk off it."

"Erm, wrong. My sis go' drunk of it the other day… I think it's jus' elves in general because Callie and I were already 'eavy drinkers when our elf genes kicked in…"

Hermione stared at him as if he were crazy—which was quite possible—and said, "There is no way that you're part elf."

* * *

Harry raised a challenging eyebrow and pushed some of his hair behind his ear to show the bookworm that his ear was definitely pointed. "Then why did my ears start to point this year?" 

"Uh… I don't know anything about mages!"

"Then stop actin' like yeh do, Granger. _All_ mages 'ave dormant elf blood tha' rears it's annoyin' 'ead around the person's magical maturity or something like tha'."

Harry realized his mistake of showing someone obsessed with knowledge that he knew something that she didn't and she couldn't learn from any books she could find a little too late.

"Really?"

"I am no' a human encyclopedia, Granger."

"Yes you are."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Ye-yeh-!"

"You're not the only one capable of a comeback. Oh, and keep going and you'll sound like you're yodeling, Levis."

"Always wanted to be a yodeler when I grew up…"

Hermione rolled her brown eyes and pulled a book out of her bag. Harry realized that he wasn't going to get anymore conversation at the moment and pulled his book off his lap and petted kitty on the head. "Aren't yeh a cutie," he quietly cooed before absorbing himself in the not-so-legal parseltongue book. He _definitely_ didn't steal it from Voldie while he was captured, nope, not him!

* * *

Hermione kept glancing at the reading Occultus Levis. He was blissfully oblivious and completely absorbed in his book that was written in odd ruins that she had never seen. They looked a little serpentine, oddly enough. The adorable, little kitten was trying to climb on his lap. 

Levis looked down and carefully picked the spotted kitten up gently. It was so odd seeing someone who was probably an assassin be so gentle and normal outside of a job or battlefield.

Hermione lightly blushed when he looked up while she was staring at him. Luckily, he seemed to have assumed that she was staring at the kitty. "'Ey, Granger, do yeh know if cats can have milk…? I 'ave some left over from meh decaf and 'e looks thirsty…"

"Cats can have milk, doesn't _everyone_ know that?" There was no way that Hermione was missing the chance to mock the attractive murderer in front of her.

"Not meh!" he said with a bit of a chirp in his tone. Levis carefully placed the kitten on the table and put the dish of milk in front of it. The kitten meowed its thanks and lapped the milk up.

"Tha' cat is going to get on meh nerves…" Hermione vaguely heard Levis mutter. She reached over to pet the kitten and their hands touched. Both of them blushed and pulled back with stuttered apologies.

Hermione definitely noticed that many of the girls around her (their?) age glaring at her in jealously. They were obviously envious of the fact that she had gotten the attention of one of the most attractive, available guys of the present Magical World—not that he knew that. He was oblivious as usual whenever Hermione encountered him to all of the flirting aimed at him. Before, it was aimed at Riddle, but he's obviously taken now by Phoebus; the attention turned to his best mate, Levis. Personally, she found Riddle a little too childish for her taste. Sure, he was extremely attractive, but the vampire's personality was that of an obnoxious child. Levis on the other hand…

"…why is everyone starin' at meh?" he muttered. Levis seemed to have actually noticed, for once, and was more than a little freaked out.

"Why do you think?"

"They're barmy…?"

"You are extremely dense, just for the record."

"Tha's wha' Vixie was saying while yellin' a' meh tha' I needed a girlfriend or else she would loudly declare tha' I was gay… Which I'm no'!"

"They find you attractive, stupid."

"…then why were _yeh_ starin' a' meh when yeh t'ought I wasn't payin' attention?" Curiosity was mixed with amusement as he said this. Hermione knew that he had to be wearing contacts because his eyes never changed.

"Uh…" Hermione blushed.

"Kitty says yeh need to stop blushin' so much."

"Why do you know what the kitten is saying?"

"Yeh heard of the dog whisperer? I'm the cat whisperer!"

"Right…"

"Jus' blurted ou' the first thing tha' came to mind…"

"I could tell."

"Meanie…"

"You're really immature."

"Think on the bright side, I could act like Callie… Now tha' would be scary. I rue the day 'e discovered alcohol…"

Hermione imagined Riddle drunk and it wasn't pretty. She subconsciously shuddered and heard melodious laughter. Levis was laughing at her. She had to admit, she really liked the sound of him laughing.

"Stop laughing at me, you murderer."

"I prefer assassin."

"Why you-?"

"Why you what?" he asked with a bit of amusement coloring his tone.

"You maniac! You complete and utter maniac! Your actions say one thing but how you act says another! I'd actually say you were sweet, maybe a little snarky, but still sweet and you attack and kill Umbridge and do something to the former Minister that left him a squib and paralyzed!" Hermione wanted to scream when he cut her off.

"I was drunk like 'ell durin' the whole Fudge fiasco and Umbridge is a bitch who used a bloodquill on students! Wha' would yeh do if yeh were blackmailed wit one of yer best friend's _life!_" he snarled.

"Bla-blackmail?"

"It's none of yer business. If it weren't fer the fac' tha' the weather sucks, I wouldn't even be 'ere. Yeh doan know an effing thing about meh. 'Ow would yeh feel if yeh 'ad to sleep in a damn cupboard until yeh were eleven. I didn't grow up in a lovin' family like yeh Granger. I'm a halfblood orphan an' my only livin' relatives 'ate meh guts. I 'ad to live through over a decade of neglec' an' mental abuse. I didn't even know wha' my name was until I started school because they called meh "boy" and "freak" only. Yeh are jus' extremely lucky tha' yer parents accept yeh witou' playin' favorites. My grandparents paid more attention to my parent tha' was a muggleborn than their sibling. Wanna know wha' 'appened when I was left in their care? They took their hatred of magic ou' on meh. My firs' an' only friends before I discovered the Magical World were Vix and Callie. People wonder why I bother wit Voldie's son but they doan know 'ow 'ard it was bein' basically raised by yer two bes' friends while I was 'elping to raise them. Yeh all take advantage of 'aving a family, parental guidance, someone who loves yeh, 'ell, even a proper home. The only adult tha' ever told meh they loved meh died last year and I'd only knew them for a couple of years, so doan yeh dare say a thing abou' 'ow I am." Hermione was in horror as the man in front of her glared at her fiercely while he regained his breath.

"I-I di-didn't kn-know!" Hermione said.

"No, really?" he sarcastically said. Hermione flinched at the harshness suddenly in his voice. Levis glared at her before he started to read his book again.

Hermione took the silence as a time to process what she just learned. Everyone was making assumptions about Levis and his friends without knowing anything about their past and how they grew up. He was neglected, abused, and hated by his only remaining family. He was an orphan. He was a halfblood and not fully human… He's lost loved ones. He had no parental guidance or love. Hermione couldn't even imagine life without her mum and dad… She realized that he was right and that a lot of people did take what seemed to be so little for granted. How could he go on without knowing someone loved him besides his two friends…? Hermione felt terrible and it was Christmas Eve… the time of family and love and the spirit of giving.

* * *

Harry scowled behind the book he was pretending to read. Damn, he shouldn't have lost his temper, but he just couldn't help it sometimes. Harry just couldn't stand how people take for granted the things that he and his best friends missed out on… 'Sirius, why did you leave me?' Harry thought miserably. 

Harry wasn't over it yet. He felt better after talking to Danny and finally seeing that it wasn't his fault, but it still hurt losing someone so close… Remus noticed and seemed to be trying to get closer, but it was so hard letting someone else near because he was scared that he was going to get close to someone and have them ripped away through death once again. Harry knew that he didn't know Sirius long and that they hadn't talked much, but it was so great having something that was like a parent, or at least what Harry thought was a parent… He had never known the love of a parent, so he didn't what it would be like.

'Fate hates me, us…'

Indeed, it seemed fate did by the way things kept going wrong when it started to finally start going right, for once.

Harry had a way of ignoring things that pained him, but actually losing one of the few people he let come in close was just too hard on him. Harry managed to get over the tragedy that happened on Halloween all those years ago by thinking of happier thoughts, but he never knew his parents and nor did he remember them. Harry's patronus had actually changed into a mix between a wolf and a grim.

Grim for Sirius and his memory and the wolf was Danny… Harry had always been a little closer to Danny than Ren. Sure, he loved her like a sister, but he would feel better trusting his life with Danny more than her. He did trust both of them with his life though. They just got along better and Serenity actually got on his nerves more than Danny.

Serenity worked better pulling the strings behind the scenes. He knew that he and Danny were more than a little overprotective of her and that feeling strengthened since she was captured by Voldemort those four, long months. He saw her as his little sister and someone who needed protected. She didn't work as well on the battlefield in general and her mind tended to blank at times of pressure when others were at stake.

Serenity and Danny were exact opposites if you thought about it. Their appearances were the opposite. Danny was tall, muscular, and pale with dark hair while Serenity was short, really thin, tan, and platinum blonde hair. Personality wise, Serenity tended to be more offensive, sarcastic, smart-mouthed, and witty while Danny was easy-going, slightly sarcastic but Harry doubted he actually understood it, lightheartedly stupid, and almost always chipper. He didn't lose his temper unless provoked while Serenity was always losing hers. Serenity was a little manipulative with a hidden sneakiness that very few saw. If she saw an opening to use, she didn't like or you wouldn't really mind (Danny), and she could get away with it, she could quite possibly walk all over you and you wouldn't even notice. Sure, Harry knew she sounded like a snob, but it was just her shell. Dig in and you'd see a hyper girl striving affection and attention. Danny was just plain stupid and naïve who didn't really care if Serenity walked all over him because he found it cute or something equally weird. Danny didn't have a mask and nor did he know how to make one. He probably doesn't even know what manipulative means.

Harry could be just like Serenity, but he was more like a mix of the two's personalities—with some extra cunning, sneakiness, and a love of teasing thrown in. Harry and Serenity both tended to come off as jerks when you didn't know them. Danny had picked up on some of their not-so-great personality traits and had actually calmed down and gained some self-control through the years. Yes, he used to have been worse.

The oddest thing though about Danny and Serenity is that you would think that Danny would be the gentle hearted one while Serenity was more violent. Yes, they were both violent, and Danny used to have been a vegan, but Serenity was opposed to killing unless deserved, or done by Danny when his vampire side got too wound up for him to fully control, and was actually really squeamish when it came to death. She couldn't stand it. Serenity was the one in love with animals while Danny hated many animals with a passion, cats being a major one. You know a guy loves someone when he buys her an animal that he hates just to make her happy.

Back to the point, Danny was violent and almost out of control while Serenity was only a little violent and that was mainly punching someone in the face. Now, let's get back to the story...

* * *

Fred and George were in the Leakey Cauldron looking for possible consumers and victims for their products meant for the holidays. A crowd had gathered but many didn't believe that the mistletoe didn't float around and catch possible lovebirds. It only worked when there was attraction on one side at least. Looking around, they saw the perfect target: Occultus Levis was in the same pub and everyone but Levis knew that he was single and one of the most wanted bachelors. 

"Now watch carefully as we demonstrate our special brand of mistletoe. It will go after a certain target and be very noticeable to those who are attracted to the target. It will move whenever the target tries to see why everyone is staring at them. Now follow it as we target one Mr. Occultus Levis who is sitting there reading and ignoring everyone's attempts to get his attention except for one lucky Ms. Hermione Granger until she offended him it seems…" Fred said loudly like a sports announcer as George let their little baby go. It flew over the oblivious man's head and started to light up brightly. Oops, it caught everyone's attention.

"Okay, so there is one flaw, the lights were only supposed to be seen by those attracted to the victim. We do apologize, but it does create further amusement.'

* * *

Harry blinked when he saw something flash over his head. He looked up just in case, but didn't see anything. He shrugged and went back to reading. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Kitty staring at something. He looked in the same direction, but there was nothing there. Snickers were heard throughout the crowded pub that confused Harry even more. What was going on? 

"Granger, wha' is goin' on? Why is everyone starin' at meh all of the sudden an' wha' is Kitty starin' at."

Hermione opened her mouth but decided against telling him what was going on. "Uh, look over there!" She pointed in the opposite direction.

Harry blinked a few times and looked, there was nothing there… Maybe he was paranoid and she was messing with him…? Actually, more people were watching and sniggering, so probably not.

"Ugh, I am no' listenin' to yeh. Wha' was I thinkin'?" Kitty chose that minute to loudly meow. "See, even Kitty agrees wit meh!"

Hermione stared at him oddly for some odd reason. Really, all he did was confer to a cat, what was odd about that?

Harry was starting to fear for his health by the way that a lot of girls were staring at him and a bunch had stood up and had started to walk in his direction.

* * *

Hermione bit her lip. She had a chance at Levis, but others were going to take it if she didn't get over her uncertainty. Kiss him, or not to kiss. Kiss or not to kiss that was the question. 

Hermione proved why she was in Gryffindor when she leaned over and kissed the defiant man on the lips. He was dumbstruck and then started to kiss back. Levis raised an eyebrow questionably and Hermione simply raised a finger at the mistletoe when she pulled away.

* * *

Harry's jaw dropped when a glowing mistletoe swooped down into his view. That was what everyone was laughing at?!? Who dared sending a charmed mistletoe over his head?!? Harry was answered when it flew into Fred's open hand. 

Harry charmingly winked at a blushing Hermione. He ducked under the table and sat at the booth next to her.

* * *

Hermione was very embarrassed. At least it seemed that Levis was at least attracted to her… A bunch of girls were glaring at her and the intensity greatened when he gently placed an arm over her shoulders. 

"Really, Granger, guess we know why yeh were in Gryffindor now, doan we?"

Hermione blushed darker as Levis didn't smirk but give her a true, sincere smile. "Wow, you can actually smile!" she blurted out and covered her mouth. Levis grin grew larger as Hermione's heart fluttered.

"I am human, well mostly."

"Really, pointy-ears?"

Levis rolled his eyes in amusement. He stood up and calmly asked, "Can yeh watch the kitty really quick as I show those twins 'ow much I appreciated their warm-hearted prank?"

"You're going to kill them!" Hermione blurted out again. Down, mouth, down!

"No, I was going to 'ex them wit prank spells. Everyone needs to be able to tell 'em apart anyways… I'm tinkin' candy cane stripes on the one on the left and… Hm, no' sure wha' I'm goan do to the other one…"

Hermione giggled quietly at how thoughtful he seemed over something like that. "Ah well, I'll jus' make 'im red an' green…maybe an angel… Oh, Weasleys!" the last part was said rather loudly as the man who Hermione had just kissed strode over the suddenly panicked twins.

Levis smirked as he blocked the twins' only exit. "I doan think so!" he said in a sing-song voice. He quickly shot hexes wandlessly and normal to the point that one looked a lot like a human-shaped candy cane and the other like a green and red angel. Hermione just couldn't help but be in awe at his skill. She really hoped that she could get him to join the Order once they get closer right now. That was a little scary seeing him hex the twins so easily.

"Great 'oliday spirit!" he chirped as he returned to the table. Hermione squeaked when Levis collapsed next to her with laughter. He looked so young laughing. Hermione realized that he couldn't be much older than she was.

"Are you done yet?"

He barely managed to regain control of his emotions before Levis started cracking up again. Levis shook his head and made his messy, long hair—for a guy—go everywhere. Levis kept laughing until he fell off the booth seat.

"Ow… floors are 'ard."

"They normally are, Levis."

"I know; yeh doan wanna know 'ow many times I've tripped over my two right feet. Damn, it's starting to get late…"

"Okay…"

Hermione was trying to find a conversation topic desperately as Levis picked the kitten up gently.

"Hey, the snow stopped!" someone in the crowd shouted.

Levis muttered something about Morgan le Fay as everyone rushed to get out. Levis obviously was waiting for the crowd to calm down by the way he just opened up her passage and leaned against the wall casually. Levis finally decided that he could leave and started to grab his stuff when Hermione once again called forth her Gryffindor bravery… sort of.

"Uh, Le-levis?'

"Shaw?" he answered as he carefully put the kitten back in the basket and picked a grocery store bag that Hermione didn't notice until now.

"I-I re-really like yo-you and I was wondering if you were bu-busy next Sat-saturday…"

"Are yeh askin' meh out?" Mild, but not mocking, amusement was written on his face.

"I-I-."

"I'm no'. When and where?"

Hermione was in shock for a few seconds because he actually accepted! "Uh…"

"Yeh didn't think yeh would ge' tha' far, did yeh?"

"No comment?" was her feeble reply.

Levis laughed lightly as the cat loudly meowed. "Aw, shu' up, yeh goddamn cat," he muttered.

"Uh… Is eleven at Hogsmeade okay?" Hermione squeaked out.

"Depends, A.M. or P.M.? P.M., no, I'll be snoozin', bou' ready te sleep, or chasin' around whoever is keepin' meh up, who is more than likely Callie."

"A.M…"

"Sure."

"S-see you, Levis," she muttered timidly.

"Jamie," he said as if he was correcting her.

"What?"

"It's Jamie, no' tha' gay name I le' Vix come up wit… Damn, I had to be desperate."

"Your name is James?"

Le-Jamie shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, middle. Vampy started callin' meh tha' when we were jus' chaotic kiddos an' runnin' the orphanage runner koo-koo."

"Fine, Jamie, my name is **Hermione,** not Granger."

"'Kay, _Mi_."

"What did you call me?"

"'Ermione 'as too many syllables and I can't even say it right! 'Sides I rarely call peeps by their real names. Vix is going to kill meh one of these days because I keep nicking her real name an' she 'ates it. I tink I still sort of 'ave a black eye from where she punched meh… Wait, no, tha' was Callie because I shoved the lovebirds in a closet fer no reason!" A small chuckle escaped his lips at that. "'Urt, bu' worth it. Until my sister threw my wand into a big bag of fake ones an' pu' it on top knowing tha' I would jus' toss it to the side…"

"That was mean."

"She's psycho," Le-Jamie said as he looked up at her with a smirk.

"Thanks," a voice drawled from behind them. Hermione looked from behind Levis to see that Phoebus was behind them with her arms crossed and Riddle was just entering.

"Hi, sissy, fancy seein' yeh here." Hermione felt a little bad for him by the strained look on his face when she obviously overheard his comment. The sheepish smile that was adorning his face was adorable though.

Riddle seemed thoughtful and suddenly his face broke out in a smirk.

"Ha! Yeh lose! 'E isn't gay!"

Phoebus scowled and handed Riddle something from her pocket. "Damn…" she muttered.

"Yeh two were betting on meh sexuality!" Levis yelled.

"…maybe."

Hermione found this the perfect time to run very fast and go home. "Uh, I'll be seeing you?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." Levis lunged at Riddle who moved.

"I am not here…" Hermione muttered before she left with a crack.

* * *

Danny was a little concerned by now. Serenity was chasing Harry at the moment. "Stop it, yeh two! It's Christmas Eve." 

They didn't listen to them. Danny sighed, grabbed the cat, the candy, and warped back. Those two could walk home for all he cared.

* * *

Hermione rushed into her house after arriving in her backyard with a crack. She greeted her parents hello and apologized for being late. She explained why and then hurried to Janice's room. 

Janice was more than a little boy crazy and tended to be chasing a new guy every other week at thirteen. Her little sister was currently giggling over some teen magazine.

"Guess what?" she said in a sing-song voice. Janice actually had a picture of Le-Jamie on the inside of her diary.

"What? You finally got a life?" Janice snapped as she flipped through the pages of the magazine.

"In a way, I got a date Saturday."

"Let me guess, with that poor redhead?"

"No, Jamie."

"Who's Jamie?"

"Occultus Levis." Hermione's lips twitched into a very small smirk as her younger sister's eyes grew wide.

"How did _you_ manage that?"

"Literally ran into him quite a few times. Both of us were caught in the blizzard. The twins pulled a prank on him. They made him the target of a charmed mistletoe that moved whenever the victim tried to see what everyone was looking at."

"Oh my god! You have to tell me, like, every detail!" she squealed.

* * *

Danny clicked his tongue in disapproval when a very ruffled Harry and Serenity walked in fifteen minutes after he left. 

"Took you two long enough, are you done chasing each other around now?"

Harry smirked and suddenly hexed both of the not-so-human beings' hair green with red stripes. "Am now!" he said with a smirk.

Danny rolled his eyes and pulled Ren back. "Knock it off. Sheesh and you two say _I'm_ immature."

Harry stuck his tongue out as Serenity pouted lightly. She was staring at a strand of her hair in horror. "Harry…"

"Not till you apologize… Danny, mate, thank you very much for saying I'm straight, but did you have to bet on it?"

"How else was I supposed to convince a certain vixie?"

"Good point…" Serenity was very put out when Harry got rid of the hex on Danny.

"What was I supposed to think?" she asked with a bit of a whine.

Harry stuck his tongue out again and undid the spell. He quickly charmed her hair to have green and red stripes in it.

"Happy?"

"Good enough… Hey, what's in that basket?"

Danny and Harry exchanged looks. 'Should we…?'

Harry answered, 'Well, duh, the kitty would die if we left it in there all night, stupid.'

"Your Christmas present," they answered as one.

"Can I open it now?" Serenity innocently asked with a flutter of her long lashes.

"Yep," Danny said.

"There's other stuff that goes with it, but you should probably open it up first."

Serenity brightly smiled and carefully took the top off the basket. Five seconds later, Harry and Danny were knocked over—they were standing next to each other—by Serenity saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" rapidly.

"Ow…" the two guys muttered in sync.

"Sorry!" Serenity quickly added and got off them. She scooped up the kitten in her arms and was already cooing in its ear. "Is cutie-wutie a boy or a girl?"

"Boy… don't say that again, sis."

Serenity stuck her tongue out at Harry. She seemed thoughtful before brightening up in a way that worried Harry and Danny.

"I know I'll name it Hanny! Wait, no, that sounds stupid… How about… Darry!"

Harry and Danny groaned at that, but Serenity was adamant.

"Daddy!" Mindy shouted as she launched herself at Danny's leg. She hit her target dead on and peered up at Danny innocently as she clung to his leg.

"Mindy, meet Darry!" Serenity said with a chirp as she held Darry so Mindy could see the poor kitten.

"Kitty!"

"The morons got me it for Christmas," she added as she stroked Darry's head gently.

"Hey!"

Serenity stuck her tongue out again.

Danny looked at the clock and down at Mindy with a bit of sternness, "Kiddo, what time is it?"

Mindy hid behind his leg and muttered, "Ten…"

"Where are you supposed to be?"

"Sorry, Daddy, but I was waiting for you to get back!"

Danny laughed lightly and picked her up with ease. "It's okay, kiddo. Now get your little butt to bed, Minds." He pecked her on the nose and placed the giggling elf down on the ground. She didn't move. Danny sighed and added, "The sooner you get your butt upstairs, the sooner Santa comes-." Danny didn't get to finish his sentence because Mindy had rushed upstairs with a "Night, Daddy, Renny, and Harry!"

Danny rolled his eyes as Serenity and Harry snickered.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, darling," Danny whispered in Serenity's ear the next morning. 

Serenity blearily opened her eyes to glance at the clock and then stared at her vampire boyfriend. "Why the **hell **are _you_ up at six?"

"It's Christmas, Ren. Duh," Danny replied. He added, "All the little ones are up and we're all just waiting for one certain sleeping beauty to wake up."

Serenity poked her tongue out and slowly climbed out of bed. She picked Darry up gently and woke the kitten up. The kitten looked up at her with big eyes and a soft meow. Serenity squealed slightly when Danny picked her up from behind. "Come on, darling."

"I really don't have a choice it seems but to go, now do I?"

"No, you don't."

"Thanks," Serenity sarcastically replied. Darry meowed its complaints as Danny carried his girlfriend and her kitten to the main room where all the munchkins were sucking on candy canes and clutching their new toys. It seemed that Ellie had just entered by the way that she was wiping soot off her clothes. Serenity was a little scared when Ellie grinned evilly in her direction.

"Danny, why is Ellie staring at me like that…?" Serenity whispered. Danny whistled innocently as he carried her towards her direction. Darry jumped out of Serenity's arms and hissed at Danny who hissed back.

Danny plopped them down on the ground at Ellie's feet. "Thanks, Dan!" she said with a small smile. Serenity gulped when Danny's grip tightened around her waist and Ellie gagged her. The veela's hands were tied in front of her and Ellie shoved her forward into a bathroom.

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked, "What was that about…?"

"The others were sick of her being so modest and are doing something about it," Danny muttered with a bit of exasperation.

"You're only letting them get away with it because you want to see her in whatever their odd minds can come up with, don't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much… How much you want to bet that Ellie's going to make Ren, Santa Ren?"

"You know and I know that she's going to do that, so it would probably be pointless."

Danny opened his mouth to retort, but Mindy had jumped on him. "Merry Santa Day, Daddy!"

"Happy Christmas, Minds."

Mindy held up a new teddy bear and happily said, "Look what Santa gave me!"

"Very cool kiddo."

Mindy beamed and sucked on her candy cane. Her lips were already starting to turn red. "Hey Daddy…"

"Yes, Minds?"

"Will you read us a story later?"

Danny looked slightly panicked and said, "Uh… ask Ren because do you really want me stumbling over big words neither of us know?"

"You may just have a point there, Daddy… Where's Renny?"

"…that's a very good question."

* * *

About ten minutes later, Danny was shocked when a certain veela was shoved in his arms. "Yours," Ellie said with a smirk as she left. "Merry Christmas!" was heard before she left through floo. 

"…Danny," Serenity whined as she pulled at the red ribbon securing her wrists together. Yep, Harry and Danny were right. She had been shoved in a short red skirt with that white trim stuff that Santa had on his coat and stuff. The red tube top showed most of her stomach and also had the white trimming. Her hair was in gentle ringlets and a Santa hat was on her head. Danny tried to take the hat off only to see that a sticking charm had been placed on it.

"Sorry, darling, but why should I untie you when I know that you want to smack me currently? Besides, you should be glad that they let you wear jeans under that really short skirt of yours."

Serenity stuck her lip out adorably in a way that made Danny sigh and kiss her on the cheek.

"Please? Come on, it's Christmas!"

"Yeah, and Ellie and the others are considering this my Christmas present from them."

"What?!?"

"Sorry, Vixie, I'd be breaking tradition untying you before we opened presents."

"Danny!"

"Oh, you'll live. We're opening them after breakfast."

"Aren't you the one going on about that I need to eat more? How can I eat if my hands and feet are tied together?"

"I'll feed you then."

Serenity slumped against his chest with a pout. "Meanie…"

Danny just rolled his eyes and held her to his chest so she was facing him. Harry sat down on the floor next to them. "Having fun, sis?"

"Shut up, Harry."

"Why? You look so adorable as Santa Ren."

Danny laughed and said, "No, she's Mrs. Claus."

Serenity tilted her head innocently and asked, "Does that mean your Santa?"

"No," Danny calmly replied.

"Does that mean I'm married to an old guy?"

"No!"

"Then why did you say that?"

"It annoys you."

Serenity scowled and attempted to smack him to no avail. "Damn… since when was ribbon so strong?"

"Since now, love."

"Come on, Ren has to tell me her pancake recipe so I can make them because she's obviously unable."

Danny nodded his agreement and carried her to the kitchen and sat both of them down on the counter. Serenity pouted but instructed Harry on how to make the batter as Danny wrapped an arm around her tightly and whispered barely appropriate comments in her ear. Serenity glared at him a little, but every time she did, very familiar lips gently pressed against hers and equally familiar gagging noises were heard to her left.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the munchkins were running around and nibbling on the gingerbread man shaped pancakes. Serenity was sitting on Danny's lap and pancake was placed in her mouth after Danny took a bite.

"Think on the bright side," Harry suddenly said, "You know what life would be like if Danny suddenly agrees to be Voldie's heir, captures you, you refuse to marry him, and he keeps you as a pet."

Danny glared at him fiercely as Serenity laughed. "That's wrong, Harry. Besides, she'd be tied down on to my lap until I could seduce her, and it wouldn't take long anyways." Serenity glared at her boyfriend at that comment of his. Danny smiled back cheerily.

"Jerk."

"I'll eat slowly and shove the pancake up your nose if you're not nice." Serenity squealed and promptly started to pepper his face with kisses. Danny smirked and pushed her down. "Later, darling, later."

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting around the tree exchanging gifts. Serenity was trying to get Danny to untie her as he taunted her.

"Why? Shouldn't I save the best for last?"

"Danny, untie me or I'll sleep on the couch!"

Danny gulped and started to untie her wrists. Serenity happily smiled when she was freed and jumped off Danny. "Thanks honey!" she chirped. Danny really didn't like that mischievous gleam in her eye. He had a feeling that he was going to be tied up with ribbon soon for some odd reason…

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed presents out. "Merry Christmas, bro."

Danny rolled his eyes and unwrapped the small package. He laughed loudly when he revealed a pair of fake vampire fangs. "You should have given this to Ren. Remember? She said she wanted to be a vampire."

Harry stuck his tongue out and opened the gift from Danny. "Whoa…" he whispered as he pulled a watercolor painting of a white lion with a person who looked suspiciously like Harry without his glasses on in a pasture. A lightning storm was going on in the background. Danny blushed brightly at Harry's awe.

"I was bored?"

"Oh, thanks! I apologize for the present a lot of us chipped in to get Ren by the way…"

"…should I be scared?"

"Probably."

Danny turned his head to see Serenity starting to pull something out of a box with a confused expression on her face. "Harry…?" she asked.

Harry stood up and muttered something to her. Serenity blinked a few times and laughed. Both of them came back over to Danny.

"Thanks for the purty picture honey," Serenity said as she wrapped her bare arms around him from behind.

"Your welcome, darling," Danny replied easily.

Danny blinked when he felt something clasp around his neck. He felt his neck and his hands ran over something that felt like a collar?

"What did you do?"

"Use my present from a lot of people!" said Serenity with a smirk.

"They got **me** a collar but gave it to **you** why…?"

Harry cut in with, "Because it's bloody obvious that Serenity practically owns you and all so we had to give her something to control you at times… Besides, next time she gets drunk, she won't have to tie you to the bed because that collar makes you unable to warp without her permission. You can't leave this room if Ren tells you to stay. Could work when _you_ get drunk also… Isn't that great?"

"Harry…"

"Yes?"

"You have to the count of five to run."

Harry took off laughing. Danny was about to follow when Serenity grabbed the collar and said, "Stay."

Danny scowled when he realized that Harry wasn't kidding and he wasn't able to leave. "Is it just me, or is Harry plotting against us a lot? I mean, who you think gave the others the money to buy the clothes to dress you up in…," Danny said.

Serenity scowled and said, "On second thought… Go chase him around the house for me, please?"

"Gladly," Danny muttered as he took off running at a speed a lot faster than Harry could even manage.

"Uh… Merry Christmas?" Harry squeaked out when he found himself suddenly cornered by a ticked Ren and Danny.

Danny and Serenity exchanged looks before pulling out silly string—Serenity had gotten everyone silly string. The rest of the morning was spent having a house wide silly string fight. Ginny had actually won to her shock.

* * *

At lunch, Danny was nibbling his lip and seemed thoughtful. The gold collar was still around his neck because only Serenity could take it off and she said it was "cute".

"What are you thinking about?" Serenity asked. They were eating lunch in their room while Harry and Ginny exchanged gifts over lunch… somewhere… else.

"I just feel bad about abandoning my family and all… Yes, Voldemort just saw me as a potential weapon and all, but…"

"Lamia and your maternal side of the family actually missed you and all," Serenity finished with a smile.

"Yeah… I feel sort of guilty."

"Visit them."

Danny stared at Serenity and blinked, "What?"

"Visit them. Today, it is Christmas and all. Do you know where your clan is?"

"Yeah…"

"Then what's stopping you?"

"Uh…"

"Just stop by and bring cookies or something. Morgana, we have more than enough lying around here because I made way too many this year."

"Really now, love. The whole fridge is just full of them."

"Danny…"

"I don't know…"

"Just do it. Besides, the munchkins want us to read stories and you have an excuse not to. We can probably get Weasley to do it for you anyways…"

"Fine," Danny said with a bit of a groan. He couldn't believe that he was doing it. Then something hit him, "Will you_ please_ take the collar off?"

"Either you wear it or I'll change."

Danny pouted but he knew that he wasn't getting around it. "Meanie…"

Serenity rolled her eyes and reached to remove the collar. She really wanted to change. Danny smirked and swatted her hand away. "You're not changing, lovely." Serenity made a face at him.

"You do know that I'm putting that thing on you whenever you annoy me, right?" Serenity innocently said.

"I think that's the real reason why they gave you that…"

"Oh good, I'm not taking it off period unless I need you to warp somewhere just for the record."

"You do know I do have to feed, right? I'm only doing it so often from you, so don't you even dare say that."

"That," Serenity said with a smile. She squealed when Danny scooped her up and kissed her on the nose. "Besides you just can't warp without my permission, honey."

"Did I tell you that you look very sexy this fine day?"

"Yes, you just did, stupid. That was random by the way."

"Oh, right… Will you please just take it off while I go? You can put the stupid collar back on when I get home. Please?"

Serenity rolled her eyes and muttered, "Oh fine!" with a huff.

* * *

Leon sighed as his grandparents practically drowned him in presents once again. This was so annoying these days… Everyone was a little glum since little Danny left. It was all his bloody stepfather's fault too. Why did Mom's mate have to be the Dark Lord?

Leon glanced at his grandparents and mom. Their smiles were so fake that it wasn't funny… especially Mom's. He knew that Danny didn't mean to bring everyone down, but he was probably scared away by his father…

Leon blinked when the doorbell rang. Who could it be? It was one and everyone was either already here or had left already after stopping in earlier. Grandma stood up to get the door as everyone pondered who it could be. Leon sighed again and wrapped his arm around his precious Rachel. Yes, he had finally approached his mate.

"Who is it?" Rachel whispered. She didn't know he was a vampire yet and was still in awe at how pale his whole family was.

"I have no clue… Everyone that I thought was coming already came."

"Weird…"

Leon was very curious when Grandma screamed in joy. Rachel raised an eyebrow at that. She moved to stand up but Leon pushed her down gently. "Let's wait and see who it is. For all we know, it could be an accordion group playing carols, again."

Rachel laughed and said, "You're funny!" Leon smiled as her bright emerald eyes sparkled. Her eyes were so lovely with her golden brown hair…

"Whoa… Who is _that_?" Rachel muttered as she looked at the doorway in shock. Leon looked up and gasped when it was _Danny_.

Mom's eyes lit up in shock and happiness as she rushed towards his little half-brother and suffocated him in a hug.

"Uh… hi?" he choked out. "Can't breath, Mother…"

Mom let go of him in record timing. Okay, so either Danny somehow got taller or he got shorter.

"You grew!" Mother squeaked out in shock.

Danny shrugged nonchalantly. "So? Why do adults always say that the first thing they haven't seen a kid in a few weeks anyways?"

Rachel was staring at his younger brother. Aw man, she seemed to be attracted to his little brother. "Who are you?" she asked.

Danny shoved his hands in his pockets and said quietly, "Danny Riddle and you are…?"

"Rachel Granger."

"Uh, this is my younger half-brother, Rachel. Oh, and happy belated sixteenth birthday, little bro."

Danny stared at him funnily for some reason. Leon blushed when he opened his big mouth up and said, "Who are _you_ calling little, Leon? I'm four inches taller than you."

Mom still seemed in shock that Danny actually showed. Grandpa was waving his hand in front of her face with amusement. "Dawn, are you in there? Dear?"

Danny raised an eyebrow and walked over to her. He tilted his head to the side innocently then shouted, "WAKE UP!" right in her ear. Damn, he's loud. "What?" she said as she blinked a few times.

"What's with you people and spacing out?"

"What's with you and your smart mouth?" Leon retaliated.

"Fine, my mouth won't go to school anymore."

"It went to school in the first place?" Leon shot back with amusement. Rachel was quietly laughing and it was so melodious…

"Hm… Damn, you got me there. I have got to stop blurting out the first thing that comes to mind…"

"Language," Grandma, Grandpa, and Mom said at the same time.

Danny scowled and said, "Half of what you say to me is yelling at me just because my language can rival a trash can. Boo hoo… It's Christmas goddamn it. Everyone's supposed to be nice to each other… I really need a haircut…" The last part was added when his brother's hair got into his face even more. Danny made a face and pulled it back into a rather neat ponytail considering he did it with his hands and without a mirror.

"When was the last time you had a haircut, young man?" Grandma asked in disapproval. Dracula, the fireworks were going to start again between those two again and his brother's mate wasn't even here this time to start it…

"September, so don't you dare start nagging me because you should be glad that I even showed with all the shit you people put me through. And don't you even dare say language!"

Rachel blinked in confusion. Leon panicked and grabbed his brother's shirt collar and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

"What is going on? Why was your mate so confused over everything?" Danny hissed at his older brother. Of course Danny noticed; he may be stupid, but he's not that stupid.

Leon lightly blushed and muttered something. "Excuse me?" Danny asked.

"She doesn't know I'm a vampire, okay? Not every vampire is lucky enough to suddenly find out that their gorgeous best friend turned girlfriend is their mate. You don't know how hard it is to explain to a **Muggle** that she's the sole mate of what she will probably assume is a bloodsucking monster."

Danny wanted to groan. "At least you knew you were a vampire from the start," he hissed back angrily. He has to tell one person. Danny had to tell his best friends when he was merely eleven.

Leon's eyes widened and he muttered, "I never realized that you didn't know what you were until you started to sprout fangs…"

"And the worst part was that I was a vegan at the time," Danny drawled.

Leon snorted in amusement at that. "You are one weird kid…"

"Don't you know it," Danny said in a teasing tone.

Leon rolled his eyes and did something unexpected. He ruffled Danny's hair. Now in case you never noticed, Danny was a little vain and it was mainly focused on his hair. "Hey, my hair!" the younger vampire whined.

"You know what; I never took you as the vain type…"

Danny glared at him as he took out his ponytail and redid it. "Jerk," he muttered.

"Aren't you mature?"

"It's part of my charm."

Leon stared at him oddly and asked, "What charm?"

"Ha, ha, ha," Danny sarcastically shot back.

Leon smiled gently and he suddenly changed the topic to one that Danny really wanted to avoid. "Thanks for coming… You don't know how much it means to Mom…"

"Uh… Um… Err…" Does anyone else agree with me when I say that Danny needs to learn when to close his mouth?

Leon seemed a little angry when he realized what was going on. "You didn't know she was coming, did you? Did you even come on your own will?"

"…no comment?" Danny squeaked out.

"You heartless bastard," Leon hissed out in anger as his eyes momentarily flashed scarlet.

…and that started Danny's first true argument with a sibling.

* * *

Dawn was still stunned that Dante had actually showed, and he brought cookies of all things. Sure, he was his bratty, obnoxious self, but he had actually shown up on his own will or Serenity had forced him. Potter hated her, so why would he convince his best mate to show up? He either came on his own—she wished it was true, but it probably wasn't—or Serenity had forced him—the most likely.

Dawn was a little concerned when she heard quiet hissing from the area that her sons had left. She quickly excused herself and pressed her ear against the door where the obvious sound of quarreling was heard.

"How can you just not care?"

"How could I? What has she done to gain my trust? I found out when they **kidnapped** my best mate, mate, and I, goddamn it! I have never seen a single reason to trust an adult and that includes _you_ also," the other voice snarled back. Okay, the first voice was Leon and the second one was definitely Dante…

"How do you think that you can just go on living your life without trusting a single person besides your mates? Face it, you're not a child anymore and the big boy world is calling."

"You don't know _anything_ about me or how I grew up. YOU live two years on the street. YOU barely survive through pick pocketing and more major theft. YOU deal with growing up in an environment where everyone hates your guts besides your two best friends. YOU get kidnapped by not only by a psychopath who turned out to be your own father, but yet another one before you were even a teenager. Don't you dare say anything about me because we have different lives, Leon. I know you were spoiled rotten as a child while I was abandoned and condemned to thirteen years of **hell** without hearing a single word from my parents. My father sees me as a weapon and Mother is too wrapped up in her ideal image of who I am to see who I really am! Sure, she tries, but she doesn't understand and nor did she _truly_ try! The only person that ever tried to understand even one person I'm close to was murdered by one of my own father's minions. How do you think I feel? They forced themselves on me."

Dawn felt a pang of guilt and shame at that. He was right… Yes, she knew he grew up rough around the edges, but she had assumed that he was exaggerating. Tom truly did see him as a mere weapon that was extremely powerful if under his complete control. Tom didn't care for the boy at all and the boy hated him back. If she had tried to know him better, things may have turned out a lot better…

Dawn scowled and decided to intervene when she heard it get louder. Dante seemed to be on the verge of losing his temper. Most magical people know all too well that that could result in deaths and injuries.

"Disaster Dante Riddle! Leon Felix Lamia! Knock it off right now!"

"Oh shit…" Dante muttered under his breath.

Dawn had finally given up on her son having proper speaking skills and didn't bother with correcting his horrendous language. "Will you _please_ tone down your language, Dante?"

"No."

Dawn resisted the urge to groan. She really needed to talk to Dante alone… An idea hit her. "Leon, Rachel is asking for you." Leon ran out of the room very quickly. Dante tried to follow, but she slammed the door shut.

"We need to talk."

Dante stared at her curiously and said, "That's what girls are supposed to say when they're breaking up with their boyfriends."

"You need to break your habit of speaking before you think, dear."

"I don't know how to think though!"

Dawn sighed and said, "That may just be your problem." Dante's mouth hung open in indignity.

"That wasn't nice!"

"It wasn't supposed to be."

"You people are mean. I'm leaving."

Dawn clenched her teeth and pulled him back into the room after he had opened the door. "You're staying, and you're coming back home to your father and I where you belong."

"No I'm not."

"Dante, we have legal rights over your guardianship. We can just take you to court."

Dante smirked and said, "I don't have to show and no one but those I trust know where I live. Besides, there's an overlord from another dimension who would gladly accept my mate, best mate, and I with open arms. I don't think you could drag me to Slytherin Manor if I'm in the Energy Realm."

Dawn wanted to scream. She wanted her son back and she wanted him now. "Dante," she hissed.

"Mother," he said in a mocking tone. Dawn reached up and slapped him hard on the shoulder—she didn't want to risk hitting his head. Dante snorted and grabbed her hand before she could pull it back. "Really now, you may be a more powerful vampire, but I'm a mage. Do you really think you can tell me what to do?"

"I am your mother."

"No really, I thought you were my cousin."

"Dante!"

"You know what; I never really had anything against you until now. You seemed to have been trying and I can tell you right now that you're leaving a very bad taste in my mouth to the point that you're ruining all your previous efforts."

He was right; she was just driving him further away. "Dante…" she said in a pleading tone as she placed a hand on his arm. Dante shoved it off roughly and said, "Don't touch me."

"Please…"

"Leave me alone."

"Dante, please? Just give me a chance."

Dante closed his eyes and seemed to be counting to ten under his breath. Hm, maybe the possibility of a rather calm person—or someone who at least had control over their emotions—like Potter being Dante's soulbrother was a good thing after all. Tom had told her about the odd link between the two boys, and Dawn was pretty sure that it was Potter calming her son down.

About thirty seconds later, Dante sighed and said, "I refuse to talk to Father."

* * *

Leon sat back down on the couch with a small pout after he walked Rachel back to her car. Mom rolled her eyes at him as she tried, once again, to convince Danny that he and his mate needed to bond as soon as possible. Danny had been ignoring her whenever she brought up, but now it seemed that he was starting to get annoyed.

"She wants to wait so stop it!" Danny finally snapped.

"You could have just said something, Dante."

"I just did."

Grandpa closed his eyes in agitation. Leon didn't blame him because his mother and half-brother had been at it for half an hour now. "Did she tell you that?" Grandma asked with a bit of harshness in her tone. Dracula, their Grandmother **hated** Danny's smart-mouthed, part veela mate, Serenity…

"Yes, on my birthday when she gave me a bonding blade," Danny said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Everyone stared at the youngest vampire in the room. A mortal mate giving a vampire a bonding blade meant that the mate loved the vampire and was willing to bond with them.

"She did?" Mom said in shock. Dante shrugged his shoulders as he once again glanced at the clock.

Something that sounded a lot like a cell phone started to ring. Leon glanced at the side table where his laid. It was still off. Danny stood up and pulled something out of his back pocket. The ring was coming from a disc thing, okay then… "I have to take this," Danny said as he walked to the far corner of the room.

Leon was in shock when his brother popped the disc opened and held it to his ear. "Hello?" he whispered.

Danny flinched and held what Leon assumed was a communicator that the Nundus supposedly used farther away from his ear when a young, feminine voice yelled, "It's Mindy!"

* * *

Danny blinked a few times. 'Why is Mindy calling me…? Oh crap, I forgot to tell her I was leaving!'

"Hi, kiddo. You don't need to yell you know."

"Yes I do, Daddy! You wouldn't be able to hear me if I didn't!" Great, now his family knew that there was a little girl who called him "Daddy". Leon had his eyebrow raised, Mother was in shock, and so were his grandparents.

"Can you hear me okay?" Danny whispered.

"Yes!"

"Well, I'm whispering."

"But I'm using a phone! You're using those circle things and they don't work as well!"

Danny sighed and said, "Okay, if it makes you happy, Minds. Now, why are you calling me?"

"I was looking for you and you weren't there! I thought you left like my real daddy…"

"No, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you that I was visiting my brother."

"Why are you visiting Harry? Harry is trying to get me off the phone and since he's here than so should you."

Danny laughed and replied, "I'm not, kiddo. Harry isn't really my brother. I'm visiting my real half-brother."

"He's only half there!"

"No, it means that we have the same mommy but a different daddy."

"Oh… When are you coming home?"

"Soon."

"Will you tell Renny to read to me?"

"Mindy, I'm in Italy. I can't."

"How did you get _there,_ Daddy?!?" Danny wanted to laugh at the shocked tone that Mindy was using.

"The vampire version of transportation, I'll explain it when you're older, okay Mindy?"

"Okay, but why are you in Italy if you don't speak Italish?"

Danny blinked. "Do you mean Italian?"

"Yep-yep!"

"My older brother speaks English."

"Oh…"

"Does that mean he's Italian?"

"Aren't you full of questions?"

"Renny says asking questions is the only way you find stuff out!"

"Oh, I don't listen to her when she starts yelling at me for being so stupid."

"Daddy, you're not stupid!"

"Yes, I am."

"Is he?"

"What?"

"Is your brother Italian?"

"I don't know…"

"You should ask him."

"Why…?"

"Daddy, I wanna know!"

"I'll ask later, okay?"

"Okay! Harry says I gotta get off…"

"Bye, kiddo."

"Bye-bye, Daddy!"

Danny laughed when he heard Harry say, "Mindy, for the last time, get off the phone."

"I am off!" he heard Mindy shout back. They forgot to hang up.

"Hang up the phone, people!" Danny shouted through his communicator. Danny closed his communicator shut with a small snap and pocketed it.

"Who was that?" Mother asked with a bit of shock.

"Didn't you hear her scream that it was Mindy? I sure did." Danny rubbed his ear in hopes of making the ringing go away.

"I think the dead heard, Danny," Grandmother said.

"Are we Italian…?" Danny asked as he tilted his head to the side. Yes, no more non-magi to hide pointed ears from!

"Yeah," Leon said, "and I am fully here too."

"Stop making fun of a six-year-old girl who never had the opportunity to get proper schooling," Danny snapped as his eyes flashed a warning red.

"Boys…" Mother said in a warning tone. Danny mocked her as Leon quickly apologized. "Dante-. Ugh, I give up. Why was a little girl referring to you as Daddy?"

Danny shrugged. "Her parents abandoned her and I guess I just took her under my wing so to speak… She just declared me her new dad out of the blue about a week ago or so."

"Do you associate with _any_one normal?" Leon asked with a teasing tone.

"Technically, I'm associating with _you_ right now, so you just called yourself weird."

Leon seemed shocked for a second and retorted, "Wow, you actually know what technically and associate means!"

"Serenity's teaching me new words and someone finally got me a dictionary for my birthday. I may be stupid, but that doesn't mean my mate and best mate are."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep! If everyone wasn't laughing at the antics of my mate who was very drunk already, everyone would have been laughing."

Mother rolled her eyes and said, "So that's why there were pictures in magazines of her trying to grope you."

"No, she suddenly developed a fetish of pinching my arse. Kept trying to pinch it the whole day and succeeded once."

"Are you complaining?" Leon asked.

"…no comment."

'Damnit, why does he always tease me?'

'Who…?'

'Never mind, Harry. Thinking to self.'

'Oh… Your daughter is a menace.'

'Am not even going to ask…'

* * *

"Guys, I'm hooooooooooooooooooome!" Danny hollered.

Serenity and Mindy both slid down the railing. Danny fought a heart attack and caught both of them at the same time. "Why did you do that?" he asked Serenity as he checked to make sure she was alright.

Serenity sighed and said, "Danny, you are way too protective of me."

"Am not. How are you Mindy? I haven't seen you since this morning. I heard you this afternoon, though."

"Daddy, Renny wouldn't read us _Olive the Other Reindeer_!"

Serenity sighed again and said, "I had already read you five books, missy."

"So? Daddy, tell her to read another one."

"Kiddo, sorry, but she doesn't listen to me. Try Harry."

"Okay, Daddy! You got to let me down though!" Danny laughed gently and lifted Mindy on the ground while keeping his firm grip on Serenity. Mindy hugged his leg and skipped away.

Danny smiled and turned to a scowling Serenity. "You could have broken your neck. Don't I have a right to worry?"

Serenity scowled and clasped the gold collar around the vampire's neck again. "No. Now put me down."

"Why should I, Santa Ren?"

Serenity scowled again and tried to hit him. Unfortunately for her, Danny's grip was too firm. Serenity pouted as she was carried into the kitchen. Harry glanced at her and said, "Sis, read the munchkins another story."

"I already read five stories to them!"

"How long were they though?"

"They weren't those short popup books if that's what you were implying."

"Oh, okay, never mind then."

Danny laughed and placed her on the floor gently. "Do you need help, Jimmy?"

Harry gave him a look and said, "What have I told about calling me that, once again?"

"…not to?"

"Bingo, now will you stop calling me that?"

"No," Danny said with a shake of his head; a playful half-smile adorned his face. Serenity rolled her brown eyes and lightly whacked both of the older teenagers on the arm.

Harry sighed and levitated his friends out of the kitchen with his wand; he quickly cast wards to keep them out of his way. "And stay out of my kitchen you hooligans!" Harry teasingly shouted at them from behind his wards.

Serenity flipped him off and Danny stuck his tongue out. Ginny walked over and raised an eyebrow. Harry walked out into the hall and dragged his friend into the kitchen. "Had to get those hooligans out of my way," Harry said in a tone that imitated a grumpy old curmudgeon. Ginny laughed as she pulled some hamburger out of the refrigerator. She had somehow gotten talked into helping. Oh well, Ginny just had to get over the eccentric Christmas dinner Harry was making…

"What is Manwhich again?"

Harry smiled and said, "You'll see. Can you get the lettuce out of the fridge while you're in there? We have to have something with nutritional value."

"Sure."

Harry caught the bag of salad without looking as he checked something in the oven. Harry put it down and carefully pulled a chicken out. Ginny blinked when he put silver paper (?) over it.

"What's that…?"

"Foil, it'll keep the chicken warm."

"How do you know that?"

Harry sighed, "Ginny, I'll explain you the basics of Muggle cooking later, okay?"

"Okay!"

Harry rolled his eyes as he popped a cookie into his mouth. Ginny shook her head as he bit the head of a gingerbread man off viciously.

"You're going to spoil your dinner, young man!"

Harry laughed and replied, "Gin-Gin, just because I don't have a mother doesn't mean you have to replace her. Besides, I have Serenity to mother me. Morgana, does she want children badly…"

"Maybe giving her that adorable kitty will help."

"Danny sure hopes so, I can tell you that."

Ginny paled and muttered, "Since she's his mate…" Ginny turned bright red.

"Aye…"

"Okay, change topic now, Potter."

Harry laughed loudly as he turned back to the stove. "What do you want to talk about then besides my friends' love life?"

"How about _yours_? What's this I hear about Hermione asking you out?"

It was Harry's turn to blush now. Luckily, he was saved by Serenity and Danny being, well, Serenity and Danny! They had pressed their faces against the wards and were making faces at the two Hogwarts students.

"Should I let the hooligans back in?"

"Uh… I don't really trust Riddle in here. He might burn himself. Plus, think about, he might accidentally kill someone with the billion of sharp, pointy objects in here."

"…you have a point. I'll let my sister in and keep her boyfriend out until he breaks the wards to he can get his precious mate."

Ginny rolled her eyes and asked hopefully, "Can we just keep both of them out of here?"

Harry seemed thoughtful and said, "That would probably be the best idea actually… Serenity has a tendency to burn herself. It's gotten to the point that she refuses to use the oven anymore."

"Crikey…"

"Yep, I'm going to lock those two into their room now. I'll be right back." Harry twirled his wand and aimed it at Serenity. Two bodybinds later, and Harry was seen levitating his friends up the steps and into their room.

Harry laughed brightly as both of them were dumped unceremoniously on the bed. Harry turned to the door and started to apply various wards and locking spells on the door. He undid the full body binds and locked the door behind him. "Stay!" he called through the door as he went back down into the kitchen.

"HARRY!" two voices yelled.

"Hm, now they'll be out of the way for a bit," Ginny commented airily.

Harry doubled over laughing and choked, "Damn, you have been spending way too much time with me… and little Malfoy too."

* * *

Harry cautiously opened the door to his friends' room a few hours later to see Serenity snuggled up in Danny's arms and reading a book. Danny was just sitting there holding her and idly stroking her hair. Well, that did explain why Harry vaguely heard purring. Harry carefully crept over to that one room that connected the bedrooms and grabbed his camera. Harry snapped a few pictures and snickered.

* * *

Danny was enjoying the alone time with his Serenity when he heard something. Danny looked at the door, but he didn't see anything. Danny shrugged and continued to stroke the veela's soft hair. 'We have got to figure out why she suddenly started purring when she found out that she was my mate…'

Danny heard something again, but he stupidly decided that it was just his imagination acting up again. Okay, now he was hearing snickering, something was going on. Danny turned to the door to see Harry sniggering while he held a camera in his hand. "You're giving me a copy you know," Danny calmly said as Serenity jolted with surprise.

Sarcasm dripped from his darling mate's tone when she said, "Are we allowed out of here now, Harry darling?"

"Yep, done cooking, _finally_. Really now, sis, I'd be too worried that you'd burn yourself again, and would you trust _him_ in the kitchen?"

Danny innocently smiled when Harry mentioned his trustworthiness in the kitchen.

"Okay, so you have a point, but did you have to lock us up here?"

"You two seemed cozy before I barged in."

"We were, and now you're leaving. When are we eating?"

"In about two hours or so, so you lovebirds have plenty of time. Gin and I are planning game tournaments for the little ones, just so you know."

"Okay, we'll probably come down later…" Danny muttered as he tickled Serenity on her revealed stomach and made her squeal.

"Okay, I'll just leave now…" Harry said quickly when Serenity reached up and kissed Danny deeply.

Harry rushed out of the room quickly. 'Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!'

'Ah, you'll get over it.'

'Will not.'

Harry heard Danny irritably sigh. 'Whatever, bro, whatever.'

Harry hissed something about vampires under his breath as he helped Gin carry board games into the fireplace room. Maybe it was actually the den for all Harry knew and cared. The dozen or so kids were bouncing up and down with excitement and happiness.

* * *

An hour later…

"I win, I win, I win!" Ben said happily. The young werewolf jumped up and down happily. Danny and Serenity walked back downstairs.

"Congrats, Ben," Serenity said as she patted him on the back. "Now what did you win?"

"The checkers tournament!"

"Oh, good job then."

* * *

At dinner, everyone ate a lot. Come on, do I _really_ need to describe dinner? Oh fine…

There was a lot of food and everyone ate a lot, the end.

* * *

Now back to what **really** matters…

* * *

Ginny was wringing her hands nervously a little after dinner. She was being initiated into the Nundus. Ginny wasn't having second thoughts; she was just so nervous of what would happen when it became public knowledge… Serenity had come right up to her when the slightly older girl found out her decision.

* * *

**Ginny was gaping at awe at all the Defense Against the Dark Art books that Harry expected her to read. He said it was for "training" to get the "insular" dueling system of Hogwarts out of her "system". And to think that she thought the stuff he taught the D.A. was hardcore… She didn't even know what insular meant!**

**Ginny jolted when a voice sarcastically drawled, "Wow, you look like you're having fun." Ginny looked up to see Serenity staring at her while holding her leg straight up in a way that made Ginny cringe. Ginny had no idea how it was possible for someone to be so flexible…**

"**How can you do that?"**

**Serenity laughed lightly and said, "You don't want to know how long it took for me to be able to. It feels good in my opinion. Harry stared at me in the exact same way when I told him that, just so ya know."**

"**Okay…" said Ginny, unsure of herself. She wasn't quite comfortable yet around Harry's best friends… Especially when Riddle threatened her over a month ago… **

"**A snarky lion told me that a certain redhead had made a major decision involving her loyalty in this stupid war." Ginny blushed at the kind gaze that was meeting hers strongly. **

"**Uh…"**

**Serenity tilted her head to the side and Ginny felt the female leader's calculating gaze study her. 'Why did the person that Harry considers his sister have to be so genius-y, critical, and stuff…?' **

"**You're nervous, stuttering, scared, and uncomfortable whenever you're around Danny and me… Yet oddly enough, you seem to be more scared of little ol' me even though I'm just barely older than you and you're a heck of a lot taller. Danny, I can understand being scared off; he's very tough and scary looking in a hot way. I mean, yeah, Harry and Danny are scared of me, but you don't even know why even though it's mainly because I have a ton of blackmail on them…" **

**Ginny gulped. Harry was dense. Danny was denser. Serenity was observant enough to make up for those two and then some. "Y-you sound like a psychologist."**

**Serenity snorted and said, "You would two if your best friends are psychotic morons who need professional help. I grew up with Harry; don't bother trying to subtly change the subject. Where do you think he got that from?"**

"**Uh… the ice-cream man?"**

**Serenity raised an eyebrow. "That was random. …I probably shouldn't be talking though considering I'm the person who uses my very tall boyfriend as a ladder."**

'**Yes I got her away from the subject! Yes! Yes! Yes…! Noooooooooooooooooooooo…'**

"**Nice try, but it ain't going to work, Weasley." Ginny gulped again. Okay, so she was scared of someone who was about 4'10'', 4'11'', but she could see a bit of muscle tone and Ginny knew that Serenity was a lot smarter than her and had a reputation of misleading—mainly men—into traps.**

**Serenity stared at her expectantly but rolled her eyes after about twenty seconds. "My intellectual abilities are intimidating you, aren't they?"**

**Ginny squeaked out, "It's not helping that you have a pet vampire." Serenity doubled over laughing at that.**

"**P-pet vampire!" was all the veela in hysterics could choke out. Ginny carefully tried to sneak out, only to see that the door was locked. **

**Serenity had stopped laughing and was now standing right behind her. She twirled the redhead around and looked right up at her. Ginny knew why people were willing to follow the leadership of a fifteen-year-old dropout now…**

"**You are aware what you are getting yourself into, right? If and more than likely _when_ your loyalties are discovered, you're family and most of your friends will feel betrayed and may quite possibly hate you. We are in a cruel, unforgiving war that sets sister against sister and brother against brother. Are you willing to do that? To make the big leap? We may seem like fun and games, but we're almost as vicious as Voldie at times. This is real life, Weasley, not some game where you can go "Oopsie, let me do that again" and start from scratch." With her point voiced, the petite veela left the room.

* * *

**

"You ready, Red?" Danny said as he elegantly leaned against the wall. Ginny felt very bad for Harry at times because he was such a klutz and his best friends were some of the most elegant people Ginny has ever seen. Okay, Danny was a vampire and all vampires had natural elegance and Serenity took ballet when she was younger…

"I guess…" she whispered. Danny smiled easily and approached her. The vampire looked right in her eyes and Ginny was lost in his spellbinding, endless sapphire gaze. Ginny didn't remember a thing from what happened besides blue, unblinking eyes… Damn those vampires…

* * *

Danny blinked and broke his gaze. Red liked Malfoy! Red liked Malfoy! Red used to like Jamie! Red used to like Jamie! Red used to… ew! She liked his father's memory… Blech.

"Red and Malfoy sitting in a tree! F-U-C-!" That was as far as Danny got before Ginny had ran out blushing.

Danny laughed as he followed the newest Nundu out of the room. "She's clear. Welcome to the Nundus, Red. And I was only teasing you by the way." Ginny made a small face when the tall vampire rested his arm on her head.

"Danny, stop using people as armrests," Harry scolded as he threw his friend's arm off his other friend's head. Harry dug in his pockets for a second and pulled out a gold communicator with a red snitch on it.

"Congrats, Gin-Gin," Harry teasingly whispered. Ginny shyly grinned back. Serenity muttered something incoherent and dragged Danny out of the room after giving the vampire a firm whack on the head.

"Wow that was the biggest reaction I've ever seen Serenity give to a new member…" Harry said, "She normally rarely cares."

"What?" Ginny asked in shock.

"Serenity, well, she's normally the least involved with the actual people, so to speak. The fact that she was even here is considered an honor because she's normally just not bothered with all of this. That's Serenity for ya, though."

"Oh… I'm not even going to ask."

"I don't blame you. This is random, but I almost got the enchantments right on those bracelet things we're going to absorb glamours into finally."

"Thank Merlin. Oops, sorry!"

"Whatever, I'm used to it by now."

* * *

"Danny, I'm sleepy," Serenity whined as she jumped next to Danny.

"…that's the problem you generally fix while in bed, Vix."

"Oh… Hey, do vampires really feed from the neck?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you?"

"I could, but I normally don't. Why…?"

"At the jugular?"

"Yeah… why? Wait, what's that?"

"Oh never mind… Just here."

Danny blinked a few times when Serenity put her hair up into a messy bun and gave him a very good look at her mainly bare neck besides the locket that he gave her on their anniversary. Serenity took the locket off and placed it on the nightstand.

"What are you-?"

Serenity smirked and shoved Danny's face near her neck. If he didn't get the hint then, he never would. "Sure…?"

"Merry Christmas, I doubt I'm letting you do this again anytime soon."

"Thanks," Danny muttered before Serenity felt a familiar prick and yet another tickling sensation, only this time, it was a lot stronger.

* * *

Harry blinked a few times when he was walking to his room. He was hearing weird noises and he had put a Silencing charm on his friends' room too… He'd have to renew it tomorrow…

Harry pressed his ear against the door and heard Serenity laughing like mad. The wizard shrugged and went to bed. He noticed a small, wrapped package on his bed. Harry opened it up to see that it was a book on hexes. Harry glanced at the tag to see that it was from Serenity. He wasn't asking why she gave that to him so late…

Harry loved that he had his own room now. Sure, he didn't mind rooming with Dan, but he snored, loud. And since Danny slept there for most of the year, Danny chose the color scheme. Harry had repainted the once cerulean walls forest-green with magic. Magic rocked.

* * *

"Yes! I can finally change!" Serenity happily shouted a few minutes later while Danny was brushing his teeth. The vampire said something, but his mouth was sort of filled with toothpaste, so he wasn't understandable.

"Danny, stay in there while I change real quick, okay?"

* * *

Heh... not the best ending, but you'll all live, I think.


	42. Drama of Lurve

Disclaimer: Why do you think I own _anything_ from Harry Potter? All of the people who are at least relatively sane belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. I am the maniac behind the insane OC's though!

A/N: Took forever again. I don't know where the hell this chapter came from, but some of the fluff (for ME anyways) made me ask what the heck I was on.

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 42_

**_Drama of Lurve_**

Harry tugged at his shirt nervously. Let's see… He was wearing a black blazer, indigo shirt, white tie, and dark wash jeans. Harry hasn't worn a tie in months and it was annoying him. Serenity tied it for him, oddly enough. He had no idea _why_ his sister knew how to tie them, but she did. Harry carefully checked to make sure that his wand was still spelled up his sleeve because Hermione had definitely made some enemies the instant she asked him out.

'Where oh where is Mi? Oh where, oh where could she be?' Harry thought to himself as he checked his watch. Thankfully, someone knew that his broke and got him a new one.

* * *

Hermione cursed mentally as she checked her reflection again. She was going to be late, darn it! Making her hair more curly and less frizzy took forever. Hermione quickly put a barrette in to keep her hair out of her face in and was done with her hair, finally. 

'Let's see, hair check. Teeth, check. Make-up, check. What am I forgetting…? Oh crud! I have to change still. I can't go out in public in my pajamas!'

Hermione hustled towards her closet and grabbed clothes that weren't too revealing, but would hopefully catch the attention of a certain Revolution leader. Dumbledore was thrilled, and after commenting about young love, said that she should try to convince him to join the Order and shut down the Nundus once she gained his trust.

Pink sweater, black jeans that should work… She glanced at the clock and saw that she was already five minutes late. "Great, just great. Finally ask him out and he's probably going to think I stood him up…"

Hermione quickly left and hoped that he was still at the Three Broomsticks…

L-Jamie was still there, remarkably, and seemed to be slightly gawking at her. Once again, girls her age were glaring at her.

Jamie smiled slightly and walked up to her. Hermione couldn't help but gasp in a shocked joy when he flicked his wrist and a bouquet of red and yellow roses appeared in his hands. "Fer you," he said with a flourish and bent down and kissed her hand. Hermione took the bouquet and sniffed it. They were real. Hermione turned bright red.

"What's wit yeh an' blushin', Mi?" Jamie asked innocently.

"Shut it," Hermione muttered as she yanked his ponytail a little.

"Now _tha_' wasn't very nice and really hurt, Mi," Jamie said with a bit of a whine.

"You were teasing me."

"I tease everyone and **they** doan pull meh hair, they beat me up." Hermione sighed in amused exasperation. For some reason, she wasn't all that surprised.

"Would you rather I did that?"

"No!"

"Just making sure."

Hermione was still in shock at how much her date had cleaned up. She wondered though… "Who did your tie?"

Jamie blushed and muttered, "Vixie…"

"Why did she do it?"

Jamie shrugged and said, "She put it on meh when I was leavin'. Doan know why she knew 'ow either… Doan wanna know at tha' point. This thing is drivin' meh nuts…" Jamie tugged at it a little and managed to make it look like he tightened it.

Hermione rolled her eyes and fixed it for him. "Better?" she asked.

"Yep, thanks."

"How come you don't know how to do a tie?"

"I did bu' I forgot 'ow to…"

"Good job."

Jamie laughed and held out his arm. "So… wha' do yeh want to do, mademoiselle?"

Hermione giggled slightly and linked their arms. "Uh… Honeydukes?"

Jamie shrugged and said, "Works fer meh… Uh, watch out for reporters by the way, I tink we're goan ge' stalked."

"How many times have you made the front page of the Prophet this month?"

"Uh… let's see… There was the mage thing… Uh… Callie's parentage, but that wasn't meh, technically… Callie's birthday because I didn't know tha' Vixie could ge' drunk off butterbeer so there was a picture on the fron' page of her trying to pinch both of our arses… And Christmas Eve… So tha's four times."

The two walked out of the pub and headed towards the sweet shop.

* * *

Meanwhile at Headquarters, Danny was faced with one of the scariest scenarios that a guy will ever have to face: His girlfriend was dragging him to the mall so she could help Red with something in which he would be used as a pack mule. 

"Danny, come on," Serenity said as she grabbed his ear and started to drag him towards the door. Red was snickering at that sight.

"You're going to kill me! Help! I'm being attacked by rabid females! Gah!" Serenity sighed and cuffed him on the head.

"Watch him for a second, will you?" Serenity whispered to Ginny. Ginny nodded and asked, "Can I kick him in the shins…?"

"Just don't break any bones and don't do it until he stops rubbing his head. He is going to try like hell to run off." Serenity winked and ran up the steps.

Danny stopped rubbing his head thirty seconds later. He looked, saw that his mate was gone, and shouted, "Freedom!" Ginny kicked him in the shin. "Ow…"

Serenity ran back down a few seconds later and put the collar around his arm and covered it with his sleeve. "You are going to the mall with us, mister," Serenity said as she helped Danny up and firmly gripped his hand. Danny pouted but realized that he was being taken prisoner by his girlfriend. Yay…

Serenity threw his leather jacket on his head and pulled him out the door before he could put it on properly.

* * *

Hermione was truly happy for the first time since Harry was captured. Jamie and she were wandering around the Honeydukes and playfully bickering. Hermione couldn't remember the last time that she chatted with someone who had brains. 

"Hermione, whatever are _you_ doing here?" a sweet voice asked. Hermione and Jamie both turned around to see Lavender and Parvati.

"Hey! Yer those two girls who've been stalkin' meh!" Jamie said. Lavender giggled and stepped closer to Jamie. Jamie took a step back. Parvati tried to move a few steps forward. Jamie tried to take a few steps back.

"Ah… You are so sweet!" Lavender said when Jamie accidentally brushed by her.

"Wha' the 'ell are yeh talkin' about?"

"You silly!"

Jamie scowled and ran off to the register. Hermione followed him.

"Do yeh know them?" Jamie asked with annoyance directed at her classmates.

"Yes, why?"

"Are they always stalkin' people? I swear, they are always a' the same place I'm at…!"

Hermione glanced at where her schoolmates stood at the end of the line. "Yeah, pretty much, though normally the person they're worshipping isn't so easy to track."

"Great… I should be glad tha' my bes' mate is a thug then… Plus he's tall enough fer meh to be able to hide behind him…"

Hermione shook her head in amusement as they paid for their sweets. Jamie had the weirdest variety she's ever seen one person buy, but considering who he has befriended… Well, it'll start to make sense.

Hermione had thought that Lavender and Parvati were bad, but she was blinded by flashing cameras the moment they stepped out of the sweet shop.

"Run," she heard Jamie whisper. Hermione just barely comprehended her date running off and dragging her with him. He pulled them into an alleyway and erected a translucent, yellow shield.

"Okay," Jamie said as he heavily panted, "tha' should keep 'em out… Why did these freaks suddenly develop an interest in meh love life?" Jamie sunk to the ground while leaning against the brick wall.

"You're the one who put yourself in the limelight," Hermione pointed out.

"Am not, I didn't even know I was leadin' the Nundus until I was shoved up fron' and someone made a leader comment… I didn't wan' this! Why do yeh think I use an alias?"

"You thought it sounded cool?"

"Yeah, right," Jamie sarcastically said. "I doan even know wha' Occultus Levis means… I know it's Latin fer sometin… No' sure wha'… I speak English, parseltongue, basic French, and some Portuguese, no' Latin."

"That's still pretty impressive, you know."

Jamie shrugged and absentmindedly glanced to the side where reporters where banging against his shield. "Tha' is kind of fun to watch," he stated after watching them for a few seconds. Hermione laughed with him.

* * *

Ginny had done something that she had always wanted to do, but didn't have the guts to; she had dyed her fiery red hair. Okay, so maybe it was just a darker, richer red, but it still wasn't Weasley red. She even had bangs now too! It was so weird; yet, Ginny really liked it. She looked like a completely different person with the color Muggle eye things that were making her eyes blue. 

Now if only the hair person wasn't so perky… She could see Serenity rolling her eyes the whole time as the people at the hair salon cut their hair and stuff. Danny was swatting them away from him even though they were insisting that he needed a haircut. That was really funny…

"Bloody women; don't understand when a bloke's trying to grow his hair out…" Danny muttered after Serenity paid.

Serenity rolled her eyes and said, "There, there, no more psycho hairdressers for you to deal with honey." Ginny couldn't help but notice how firmly she was gripping his hand.

"If you squeeze his hand any tighter, you're going to cut his circulation off," Ginny stated.

Serenity laughed lightly and replied, "Eh, he'll try to run off if I don't… In fact…" Serenity grabbed his arm and held it, but Ginny knew that she was trying to find the concealed collar underneath. "You are not allowed to leave this mall without me next to you, holding your hand," Serenity firmly said as the vampire pouted.

"Meanie… I don't like shopping," Danny whined as he wrapped an arm around her very, very slim waist. And Ginny thought Harry was too thin…

'They're both too thin,' Danny muttered in her mind. 'At least Serenity gained some weight in the last few years…'

Ginny didn't even want to imagine how she could be any skinnier than she is now.

'I don't blame you… I do apologize for what you're about to be dragged into by the way. She goes psycho while shopping… Just ask Harry and what she dragged him through the day before his birthday while the others planned his party.'

Ginny was scared to ask as Serenity suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her and Danny into the nearest clothing store.

* * *

Harry laughed as he sat down across from Hermione at the Muggle café that was by Diagon Alley. Both had quickly grown sick of the reporters and they had decided to flee quickly. "I got to say, I know how celebrities must feel now," Hermione said as she pulled her sweater down so not all of her stomach was being shown. Harry was trying to figure out who was she and what did she do with Hermione Granger because the Hermione _he_ knew would never wear something so tight, low, and naval bearing as that sweater. 

"'Ow do yeh think I feel?" Harry shot back with a teasing smile. It was so much fun to get on Hermione's nerves…

"Uh… Jamie…"

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Uh… my parents want to meet you," Hermione blurted out.

Harry couldn't hold back the small whimper in his throat at that.

* * *

Hermione mentally berated herself as Jamie's eyes grew wide and an adorable whimper escaped his throat. "P-parents?" he squeaked out. 

Hermione blushed and nodded sheepishly. "Well, you see, they're a little overprotective and all so they always insist on meeting on the first date and all…"

Jamie groaned and said, "Oh fine… I better take my contacts ou' then because it isn't normal fer guys to 'ave gold eyes, is it?"

"No, it's not. Why gold of all colors?"

Jamie shrugged as he stood up. "Be right back, I need a mirror so I doan accidentally poke meh eye out or sometin…"

"Okay."

* * *

Harry cursed under his breath when he left Hermione. He was going to have to cast a glamour while inside the stall it looked like… 

Now what color to make his eyes…? Harry thought about it and decided just to go with the yellow-green that his eyes turned whenever he cast a lot of mage spells. It would be a good excuse to use color contacts because that color was weird.

Harry sighed as he entered the Men's Room and quickly cast the glamour because no one else was in there. Harry hid his wand and carefully popped his contacts out. Okay, so he looked like someone out of a fantasy novel. Harry really hoped that his bone structure wasn't going to change anymore… He ran his hand over his extremely defined cheek bones.

'Harry, stop checking yourself out,' Danny mock scolded.

'Shut up, at least _I'm_ not the one being used as a human pack mule.'

'Oh, shut up, darn it!'

'Why?'

'Because Granger is going to think that you ran away.'

'Oh crud.' Harry quickly put his glasses on (his new ones) and sat back down.

Hermione took one look at his eyes and stated, "I really don't blame you for wearing contacts."

"Thanks." Please note that sarcasm was dripping out of that comment.

* * *

A very bored Danny and Ginny were sitting down against the wall of some clothing store as Serenity rummaged around. Every once in a while, Serenity would dump an armful of clothes on Ginny's head and push her into the dressing rooms. This cycle has been repeating for a few hours. 

"How often does this happen?" Ginny weakly asked.

Danny groaned and replied, "Depends, you shouldn't be complaining though. I'm the one who's going to be carrying everything when and if she's done."

"Sucks to be you," Ginny said teasingly.

"Oh, shut up."

Serenity came back with five bags and dumped them in Danny's arms. "Up, I think we have enough clothes for you, Weasley…"

Danny groaned and grabbed the three _other_ bags that Serenity had already thrown on his head. Serenity smiled sweetly and gently grabbed his arm. "Good Danny," Serenity cooed as she patted him on the head.

"I bite you know."

"I know that, stupid. I let you feed off me, remember?"

Ginny's eyes widened as Danny smirked and replied, "You bet I do."

"Are we done yet?" Ginny cut in before her new leaders could start making out or something like that.

Serenity wrinkled her nose and seemed to be thinking. She quickly rummaged through the bags and said, "You just need shoes I think…"

"Why does she need new shoes? Isn't she already wearing shoes?"

Serenity rolled her eyes and stated, "Yeah, school shoes and grungy wizard shoes." Danny and Ginny groaned as Serenity dragged the two into a random shoe store.

"Oh cheer up, we'll just get her a pair of sneakers and leave, okay?"

"Thank Morgana," Danny whispered under his breath.

Serenity rolled her eyes and got one of those measure thingies that you use to find your shoe size out. "Take your shoes off," she instructed.

"That tickles," Ginny squealed.

Serenity snorted and said, "Well, I'm done. Go wander around over there and grab some shoes that you like that are size seven and a half, okay?"

"Sure…"

Serenity jumped on Danny—who was on the floor—and hugged his neck. Serenity glanced at his neck and a small pout formed on her lips. "Darn it, the hickey I gave you on your birthday is basically gone now…"

"Oh boo whoo," Danny sarcastically said as he pecked her on the cheek.

"What do you think Jamie is doing?"

"Why would I know?" Danny asked with a bit of exasperation.

"Hm… Not sure why, oh maybe because you two share a brain?"

Danny stuck his tongue out and said, "I'm not answering."

Serenity gave him a look and stated quietly, "You are aware that you are my very sexy captive, right? You can't leave the mall without me at your side." Danny didn't get the chance to defend himself.

Ginny scampered back, quickly tried the white sneakers she grabbed on, and said, "Done, they fit, can we go now?"

* * *

Hermione bit her lip nervously as she entered her house with Jamie reluctantly trailing behind her. Why did her parents insist on this even though she wasn't even sure if they were a couple yet? "Mum… Dad…" she hesitantly called out. 

Jamie whimpered again when they both heard the sounds of people running down the steps. It was only Janice…

"They're at the grocery st-," Janice stopped and just stared at Jamie. Hermione wanted to scream when Janice launched herself at him and tightly hugged _her_ date. Jamie just had one of those what-the-heck-is-going-on looks on his face.

"Uh… hi?" he said hesitantly.

"Hi…" Janice said with a glazed look on her face as she ogled at him.

"Get off him, Janice," Hermione said with annoyance. 'Get off him, I saw him first!' Hermione thought. Her eyebrow twitched a few times. Janice quickly let go at that and blushed.

"Uh… I guess yer Janice by Mi's statement. I'm Jamie."

"Hi…"

"Oookay then…"

Hermione wisely dragged him upstairs and into her room. She shut the door and quickly cast a locking spell. "Er, just ignore her. She's a little boy crazy…"

Jamie shrugged and lightly laughed as he replied, "Eh, it's okay, Mi. Meh sis is extremely clingy so I'm used to smaller girls randomly clingin' to meh."

Hermione giggled lightly. He was just so easy to talk to that it was unbelievable sometimes. It's like she knew him for almost six years or something! What little did she know… Oh well, her problem!

Jamie bit his lip nervously when the sound of the garage opening was heard throughout the house.

"Janice, we're home!" Hermione vaguely heard her dad say.

"Come on, Jamie," Hermione said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs. She was halfway down when she realized that she had grabbed his hand and quickly let go off it with a blush.

"Hi Mum. Hi Dad," Hermione said with a small blush as her parents stared at the mage in shock. Okay, so she was dating someone who looked like they came straight out of a fantasy novel, but oh well.

"Wh-what **are** you?" Mum whispered in surprise. Hermione gulped at that possibly rude comment. She didn't know how Jamie handled not being fully human…

Jamie smiled lightly—thank Merlin, he didn't smirk—and calmly replied in a forged or maybe his real accent, "Quarter elf, rest of me is human. No, I don't know how it happened."

"Well, aren't you going to introduce your _friend_ to us, Hermione?" Dad asked with a stiffened jaw.

"Uh… Mum, Dad, this is Jamie… Jamie, these are my parents." Hermione saw him bite his tongue from letting one of his snarky comments loose. She was happy that he was trying and not being his snarky self.

"A pleasure," Jamie smoothly said as he held his hand out to Dad. Hermione almost flinched when she saw how hard her dad gripped the smaller man's hand. Jamie just continued to look him square in the eye as he firmly shook back.

"Last name?" Dad simply asked.

Hermione paled and quickly made motions for her parents to stop talking about family to an orphan. "I was orphaned at a really young age… I just…" Jamie muttered as he looked while biting his lip.

Hermione saw her mom gasp and quickly hugged Jamie who immediately stiffened. Hermione's heart pulled when she realized that he probably wasn't accustomed to motherly affection. "Ah, you poor dear," Mum said as she completely ignored Jamie's obvious discomfort.

"Emily," Dad hissed in her ear as he jerked her head to the shocked man. Mum noticed his uneasiness finally and let go in record time.

"I don't want your pity," Jamie whispered firmly. Hermione saw the brief flare of vivid yellow in his acidic-green eyes.

"How old are you?" Dad demanded. Hermione almost slapped her forehead when she realized that Dad was interrogating him. Hermione's worries weren't eased by the trademark, mischievous smirk that briefly graced the Elvin wizard's face.

"Old enough to drive, but not old enough to drink myself silly," Jamie drawled as he blew a stray piece of hair out of his face. So he was twenty through sixteen if he was telling the truth. Wow, Hermione would have said he was in his early to mid twenties, not his late teens.

"Why does it matter, Dad? I'm off age," Hermione asked in a strained tone.

"I-!" Mum cut him off by furiously whispering something in his ears. Jamie glanced at her and smiled brightly when she looked at him. Hermione wanted to gasp in horror when Janice came up behind him and poked the tip of his ear in awe. Jamie turned around in shock and instantly calmed down when he just saw that it was her sister.

"Why is everyone transfixed with my ears? My sister swatted them this morning to wake me up!" Jamie whined.

Hermione laughed at him as her parents stopped bickering and looked at him oddly. Hermione placed an arm on his shoulder and patted his back while saying, "There, there, pointy-ears." Jamie stuck his tongue out in response.

"You spend _way_ too much time around Riddle," Hermione stated.

"Well, he sort of _is_ my best mate since I was five and all," Jamie replied as he pushed his glasses back up.

Hermione just barely noticed Mum pushing Dad back out into the garage. She sure DID notice though when her mum said, "We approve."

"Approve what…?" Jamie asked in all his adorable thickness.

"Ignore him, he's a little dense."

"Am not…"

"How long did it take you to realize why all those girls were staring at you?"

"When I saw my face on the cover of _Witch Weekly_ that said I was the wizard of December, whatever that is…"

Hermione resisted the urge to hit her head against the wall.

Mum smiled gently and said, "I'm Emily Granger, Jamie. Please, call me Emily."

Jamie blinked a few times and blushed a little. "Sorry, I don't really know what I'm doing… I never had a girlfriend before…"

Hermione turned vivid red and hugged him tightly. Jamie smiled back and gently returned the embrace. Mum ruined the moment by taking a photo.

"Mum!" whined Hermione as Jamie blushed brighter and looked away.

"Just needed a photo to send to the relatives," Mum replied teasingly.

Jamie raised an eyebrow and said, "With all due respect m'am, but don't you think they would suspect something if they saw my appearance? According to the secrecy laws, my existence to non-magical people without immediate ties to a muggleborn is illegal because of my magical being blood. You could get arrested."

Hermione raised an eyebrow that she knew that he knew meant. "Why do you know this even though you're a wanted criminal?" she whispered.

Jamie innocently smiled back.

"…darn it," Mum muttered. She walked over to Jamie and pulled his ponytail out to the part-elf's shock and shoved the two young magical people together again.

"Smile," Mum said happily. Jamie sighed and hugged her again with a handsome half-smile. Hermione smiled also and let her mother take the picture. Jamie scowled afterwards and pushed his long bangs out of his pointed face. Hermione ruffled his hair up with a mischievous twinkle in her light brown eyes. Jamie poked his tongue out at her and shook his hair wildly, messing it up even more than Hermione could.

"Happy now, Mi?" he drawled.

"Eh, you should start spiking your hair again."

"Can't, it's too long."

"Cut it."

"No way, I only spiked it because it's like a bird's nest when short…" Jamie complained as he pushed a strand behind his ear. Hermione touched the hoop in his cartilage with a raised eyebrow. "I lost a bet, and I had to get my ear pierced. No, you don't want to know."

"I wasn't going to ask."

"Right, I forgot, you're the **smart** Gryffindor. What? Take it as a compliment."

* * *

Harry watched in amusement as Hermione bounced around as they entered the bookshop by her home. He never knew that the Grangers had so much money before… Woah, just woah. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the ugly bookworm?" a cruel voice drawled as Hermione scowled at the girl in front of her.

"Leave her alone," Harry said as he placed an arm around her. Harry was still mentally berating himself for picking the accent that most mages had. Mages spoke English and a language that was like Portuguese.

The girl fluttered her overly-done eyes melodramatically and said, "Now who are _you_, handsome? Why don't ya leave the beaver here and I'll show what a real woman is like?"

Harry scowled and muttered, "Come on, Mi, I think we may asphyxiate from the idiocy that suddenly entered this room."

The girl blinked in confusion as Harry dragged Hermione near the back. "We may what?" Hermione asked.

"Suffocate. Who was that?"

"One of my old schoolmates."

Harry thoughtfully hummed, "Do you want me to hex her?"

Hermione gasped in horror and whispered, "That's illegal."

"Eh, took the tracking charms on my wand off when I was fifteen, so it doesn't matter," Harry said nonchalantly.

Hermione's mouth hung open and Harry couldn't help himself when he gently pushed it back up. "You looked like a fish," he stated. Hermione smacked him upside the head and knocked his glasses off. Harry pouted slightly and bent down to find his glasses. It took awhile, but he did find them. Hermione was laughing at him the whole time.

"Meanie…"

"You deserved it."

"…did not."

* * *

Later that evening, Ginny, Harry, and Serenity were in the library. Harry had _finally_ perfected the charm they were going to use to create a fool-proof glamour. 

"Okay, this won't hurt a bit, Vix," Harry said as he cast the glamour. He conjured a mirror and allowed Serenity to see Harry's suggestion for her disguise.

"Damn, I really do look anorexic now…" she muttered. Skin and bones with ratty hair and other things people would suspect to see from a captive of the Dark.

"It'll work though, right?" Ginny asked as she poked the charm bracelet that Harry had enchanted her "Nundu" alias into. All she had to do was grip the cat charm tightly and it would appear. She was still contemplating a name for herself.

"Unfortunately… Harry, did you _have_ to get rid of the inch or so I gained since this summer though?" Serenity whined.

"Yes, "Venustas Phoebus" is going to magically grow an inch too."

"Okay, that'll work!" Serenity chirped a little hyperly. Harry took his wand out and muttered a very long enchantment. A glow engulfed then disappeared with the light being sucked into the wide, black bangle that she was using to hide the Imperio metal. It was actually a gift Harry had given her for Christmas—he had charmed it to change color at her will.

"Hey, why isn't Danny here…?" Serenity randomly asked as Harry fiddled with the Potter house ring to take the charm in.

"He's only using one glamour and he was my test subject."

"YOU CAST A SPELL THAT YOU CREATED AND NEVER USED BEFORE ON MY BOYFRIEND?!?"

"Yep," Harry calmly replied.

"Oh…" Serenity muttered.

Ginny backed away slowly and Harry joined her. "Crap, I think it's that time of month," he whispered to his redheaded friend.

"…dandy. Poor, poor Vampy," Ginny whispered.

"Hey, sis, do you want to finish in the morning? I'm sure Danny's missing you," Harry drawled.

"Okay!" she chirped and ran out quickly.

"I am very glad that veela have shorter you-know-what's," Harry muttered.

Ginny raised a questioning eyebrow and Harry answered her unasked question with, "Two to three days on average, thank Morgana. Sometimes you can easily tell, sometimes you can't. This time I can tell."

"Poor Danny…"

* * *

Danny looked up from his drawing and warmly smiled as his mate rushed into the bedroom. He was a little confused though when she took a running start, glomped him, and chirped way too cheerily, "Hiya, sweetie!" 

"Are you feeling okay, darling?" Danny cautiously asked.

"Of course I am! Are you implying I'm fat?!?"

"No…" Danny said as he wondered where the hell that came from.

"You think I'm fat!" Serenity cried out as she seemed to be on the verge of crying. Danny realized what was going on and quickly swept the girl in his arms.

"No you're not, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, okay Serenity?" he whispered firmly as he kissed her cheek.

"Weally…?"

"Really, where ever did you get that idea in your pretty little head?" Danny by now knew how to handle whenever Serenity was having radical effects from that horrid time of month. All veela suffer from it, so he was lucky that she only part so it didn't happen as often.

Danny barely kept his act up when Serenity launched herself at him again tightly. She was about to choke him when she finally let go. "Someone's affectionate tonight," Danny lightly teased as he pulled her back on his lap. Darry walked in and jumped on the bed; he meowed in a way that said, "Pay attention to me!"

Serenity picked the kitten up and placed it on Danny. Danny sighed and petted the cat that he hated so. Oh well, Serenity was delighted when it started to purr like crazy. She hugged his neck and rubbed her face against his arm—causing her to purr also.

"I love you," Serenity chirped as Darry jumped off Danny and went closer to his owner. "Ah, don't you like your daddy, Darry?" Darry answered by hissing at Danny.

"I'd take that as a no, sweetie," Danny carefully said. He did not want to set Serenity off. Last time he did, he got a fire ball thrown at him.

Serenity pouted, picked a toy mouse off the floor, and threw it out of the room. Darry jumped off the bed and chased after it with his tail wagging in the air. Serenity tilted her chin up and started to deeply kiss Danny. Like hell was he going to protest.

* * *

Harry poked his head in to make sure his best mate was still alive and ran like hell as soon as he saw them heavily making out. 

"He's still alive," he announced to Ginny as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Isn't he already dead though?"

Harry shot her a look and said, "You know what I mean. They were making out so I guess he has it handled. Wow, I never knew I would use those words to refer to my best mate who I love dearly as a brother but is as dumb as a rock…"

Ginny snorted and said, "You're so kind."

"I know. Did you figure out a codename thing yet?"

"Uh… How about… Roxy!"

Harry shrugged and said, "Don't know where you got it from, but if it suits you go right ahead."

Ginny stuck her tongue out in reply. Harry chuckled and said, "They are right, you have been spending way too much time around me."

"So sorry, your snarkiness."

"You're forgiven," Harry said in a faux regal voice that kings used.

Ginny laughed and asked, "When are we going back to school…?"

"Soon, very soon. It was going to be tomorrow but with Serenity and all…"

"We have to wait a few more days."

"Yep, pretty much."

"Should I just hide in my room for the next two days or so…?"

Harry bit his lip and said, "It depends, how much does Ren like you…?"

"Harry…!" Speak of the devil, it was the veela herself.

Ginny ran off and Harry nervously inquired, "Yes, sis..?"

Serenity skipped up to him and sweetly asked, "Can you do that spell that puts a blindfold the victim can't take off on Dannikins?"

"…why?"

"Because I wanna make sure my pet vampire doesn't run off while I'm in the shower."

Harry really didn't like were this conversation was going. "And this has to do with anything why…? Just tell him to stay in the bedroom while the collar is on him."

"But I wanna talk to him while I'm in the shower and he doesn't want to. Danny wouldn't know the difference if he was blindfolded and just shoved him in the bathroom and made him sit on the floor!" Harry gulped slightly when he noticed a spark of flame in her hand.

"…okay, sure," Harry said in fear. The only time he regretted befriending Serenity was when she had the veela version of PMS. Serenity happily smiled, hugged him tightly, and dragged him upstairs.

* * *

Danny was sitting on the bed looking bored when they came in. Serenity once again took a running start and glomped him. "Hi, darling, hi, Jamie." 

'Sorry, mate,' Harry said as he cast the spell. Danny took that comment as a Serenity-forced-me-to-do-it and stood still. Danny was very confused when he felt the blindfold. Serenity happily squealed and grabbed his hand.

"Thanks, bro!" she happily chirped as her magic bound Danny's wrists together. Danny sighed and let Serenity drag him into the bathroom.

"Sit," she commanded fiercely. Danny gulped, sat down where he was, and hoped for the best. He heard Serenity giggle and pat him on the head with a, "Good pet vampire."

"I'm not your pet, love. I'm your boyfriend."

"Same thing!" Danny heard the click of the lock and the shower being started. He would have blinked a few times in confusion if he could.

'Do you know why Serenity wanted me in here…?'

'No clue, but she decided that you're her pet now.'

'I know. She said a pet and boyfriend is the same thing.'

Danny felt his chin being lifted upwards and lips pressed against his. "Why didn't we start dating sooner," Serenity whined.

Danny didn't answer. Serenity pouted, poked him, and the next time Danny heard her, it was over the shower.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, Dannikins!" Serenity chirped in the vampire's ear. 

"Wha…? Ren, it's seven in the morning, go back to sleep."

"Get up now!" Serenity snarled as she pushed him off the bed.

Danny held his hands up in an I-surrender fashion and said, "Okay, okay, I'm up." Serenity sweetly smiled and jumped on his lap.

"You're such a good boyfriend," she cooed as she kissed his cheek. She jumped off his lap and wondered over towards Danny's side of the closet and his wardrobe. Danny raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Serenity rummaged through the closet when Danny realized that she was picking _his_ clothes out.

"Love, why are you picking my clothes out? Jamie is the one that needs help getting dressed, not me, but you can if you want to!" the last part was added when Serenity's eyes grew very big and watery. It disappeared though when Danny hastily added the last part.

"Yay!" Danny shook his head in amusement and sat on the bed. Serenity glanced over, mischievously smirked, and the next thing Danny knew his hands were tied around the bedpost again.

"Serenity, please stop doing this."

"Doing what?" she innocently asked.

"Tying me to the bed."

Serenity stuck her tongue out and threw the jeans Danny had stolen, technically, the day they got away from his parents on his head. "Those look really good on your ass," Serenity stated as she looked for a shirt.

Danny blushed and muttered, "Thanks for sharing." Dang it, why was he the one always getting tied up? Danny attempted to pull at the energy bonds securing his wrists together and was surprised when he felt a moderate shock. Serenity smirked and turned back to the closet. Okay, so Serenity was being nicer than she normally was when this happens, but he was being kept on a very short leash in return. Danny wasn't sure if that was better or worse. Let's see… Either he would probably be attacked and then faced with a hysteric, crying girl, or be perfectly obedient and forced to listen to her every whim… Great, just great.

Danny was shaken out of his thoughts when Serenity sat down next to him with the one button down shirt he owned. It was white with blue stripes. Serenity had also grabbed the black shirt he had bought on his birthday. Serenity snatched the collar off the nightstand—she had threatened Danny with horrid things if he touched it—and carefully placed it around his neck. Danny had no idea why she thought it was "cute".

Serenity let him go and Danny stood up and grabbed a pair of clean boxers from his top drawer. "I'm going to take a shower, okay sweetie?"

"Okay!" Serenity chirped. She hugged him again with a bright smile and shooed him into the bathroom.

"Hey, can you get me a pair of socks, Vixie?" Danny suddenly asked. Serenity rummaged through the drawers she could reach until she found where he threw his socks in. Serenity sighed and tried to find a matching pair because Danny didn't fold his socks.

She poked her head in to see Danny grabbing a towel out of the cupboard with his shirt off. "Here ya go, Danny!"

"Thanks. Uh, what are you staring at?"

"Your chest," she said without hesitation.

"Serenity, can I have some privacy please?"

"Oh fine, meanie…" Serenity stormed out of the bathroom with a pout. Danny just barely ducked the book that she had thrown at him.

"Veela," he muttered very quietly, but not quietly enough. A sock was soon thrown at his head.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Danny was brushing his wet hair when Serenity came up from behind him and snatched the brush. Danny sighed and let her drag him out of the room and sat down next to her on the floor. He let his mate brush his hair back into a ponytail but drew a line when she tried to put eyeliner on him. "No, I am not wearing makeup!" 

"Ah… but it's hot!"

"No."

"Danny…" Serenity said with a low growl. Danny gulped but stayed defiant. He just barely dodged the fireball thrown at his head. Danny dodged the beams of Serenity's magic that was obviously meant to tie him up and ran out the door.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" Danny shouted as he quickly jumped on the first high object he saw that he could reach, but Serenity couldn't. He had idiotically trapped himself on top of the refrigerator. Harry walked in with his eyebrow raised.

'Serenity decided that she'd be nicer to me than normal when this happens, but she is also trying to keep me on a short leash. I'm hiding from her because she's pissed that I wouldn't let her put eyeliner on me.'

'Oh, sucks to be you. Going to hide under bed in Serenity-proof room now… Wanna try to join me?'

'I can't; she'll notice. Okay, so I'm probably just delaying her finding me, but maybe the stupid eyeliner gets destroyed or she changes her mind or something…'

'Hm… well I gotta run because Serenity is coming. Good luck and maybe you should try to hide in the shadows…' Harry ran like hell as Danny tried to become one with the wall.

"Danny, come on… Get down here! I know you're on the refrigerator! I won't put eyeliner on you, just come down! Please?" Danny was his naïve self and jumped down. Serenity smirked and quickly tied his hands behind his back.

"Be a good vampire and let me do as I please from now on, mister. Oh, and by the way, you are now not allowed to leave a room without me at your side or my permission," Serenity drawled. Danny cursed that Serenity was normally the perfect girl for him except when this happens.

"Yes, love," he muttered dejectedly. Serenity smiled happily and led him back upstairs with her flame-filled hand pointed at his neck.

* * *

"Are you going to behave now and not run off?" she asked when they were back in their room. Danny pouted but nodded his head. The flames in her hand went out as the energy bonds were removed. Danny sat down on the floor with a bigger pout while Serenity rummaged through the drawer she kept her cosmetics in. 

"Hey! You said-!"

"I said I wouldn't be eyeliner on you. I'm painting your nails black so don't complain."

Danny sighed exasperatedly and placed his hands on the table where Serenity had put the nail polish. Serenity snapped her fingers and restraints appeared, so Danny's hands were stuck on the table. "This stuff smells bad," Danny commented when Serenity finished his left hand and was moving to his right.

"Then don't sniff it, honey!" Veela and their mood swings…

* * *

"I'm hungry," Serenity decided when she finished. She pulled Danny up and dragged him into the kitchen. Danny just went along with it because she had already made it clear that he would obey her every word or suffer the consequences. 

"Hi, Ellie!" Serenity chirped when they got downstairs. Ellie gulped and ran out. Harry had wisely informed the others of Serenity's state of mind. Serenity blinked in confusion a few times, shrugged, then got out cereal, two bowls, two spoons, and milk. Danny sighed when he realized that he was going to have no say in his life for the next couple of days. Oh well, Serenity was happy when he listened and wasn't throwing fireballs at him. Fireballs, bad. Serenity happy, good.

He sat down and watched as Serenity paused putting the bowls down, turned around, and grabbed a big one instead. She skipped over to him with it in her hands. "Be careful, Ren," Danny cautioned. Serenity stuck her tongue, put the bowl on the table, sat on his lap, poured the cereal, added the milk, and added two spoons.

* * *

Harry and Ginny carefully poked their heads in. Serenity growled at them and the two Hogwarts students went back to their hiding place known as Harry's room. 

"It looks like she's taken Danny prisoner and isn't letting anyone but him near her at the moment," Harry decided.

He examined his bookcase and pulled a book out about veela. He flipped through the pages and suddenly said, "Holy shit!"

"What is it?"

"I know why Ren's been purring…"

"Why?" Ginny asked in curiosity.

"It says that a veela purrs while having skin to skin contact with their self-chosen mate. She chose Danny as her mate… She might be keeping Danny to herself as a territorial instinct."

'Hey Danny…'

'Yeah?'

'I think Serenity chose you as her mate and is keeping you on a short leash currently because her veela territorial instincts are kicking in making her possessive of you at the moment.'

'What?!?'

'The purring, that book I bought on veela when we had a feeling that she was a hybrid says that the purring signifies that she has chosen someone as her mate.'

'Cool… Oh crap, **that's** why she's being oddly nice to me and really mean to everyone else? But Ellie ran out before she could do anything!'

'Either Serenity didn't see her as a threat for your affection or attention, or it's a delayed reaction.'

'Oh… Okay, Serenity is starting to get a little pissed that I'm not paying attention to her; I'll try to sneak up later.'

'Like hell you are, I am not letting you near me while she's like this!'

'Thanks…'

"Okay, we have to ward it against Danny too so he doesn't get in and make Ren force her way through in a fit of jealous rage," Harry stated to a pale Ginny.

* * *

"I'm hungry…" Ginny randomly said five minutes later. 

"Me too, I already asked Danny to tell me when they leave so I can sneak down and grab us a few boxes of non-perishable food."

"I hope they don't take long…"

'Do you want me to say I have to use the facilities, sneak up there, and give you two a box of breakfast bars or something?'

'Please?'

'I'll try…'

* * *

"Serenity, I have to use the bathroom, can I leave real quick?" 

Serenity pouted but got off him grudgingly. "You have five minutes and if I find out you're cheating on me…"

Danny blinked and asked, "Where did you get that? You're my mate, my pre-chosen love. I'm not leaving you willingly."

"…okay," the veela muttered and tightly hugged the vampire.

"Do you want anything else while I'm up?"

"Can you get me a bottle of water please?"

"No problem, darling."

"Thank you, Danny."

Danny smirked to himself as he pulled out three water bottles, a box of granola bars, and some pretzels. He placed a bottle on the table for Serenity and crept up the stairs. Danny knocked on Harry's door with a whispered "It's Danny."

Harry opened the door up carefully and took the food greedily. "Thank you very, very much."

"No problem, I have to go flush the toilet now and run the water so Ren doesn't get suspicious."

"You do that. Did she paint your nails?"

"Shut up. At least my girlfriend's hotter than yours."

"Looks aren't everything and mine doesn't throw fireballs at people."

"You have a point there…"

"Danny…? Did you fall in the toilet?" Serenity asked from downstairs.

"Crap!" Danny rushed to the washroom, flushed the toilet, and washed his hands.

"Sorry, I had to, uh, change the toilet paper roll!" he said as he handed the water bottle to his mate.

"Oh, okay."

Danny sat back down once she got up. "Which spoon is yours?" he asked.

"This one is yours," Serenity stated as she took a cereal-filled spoon and shoved it in his mouth.

Danny swallowed and sarcastically replied, "Thanks." He held his breath and hoped that she wouldn't do something for his sarcasm. Luckily, she just stuck her tongue out.

* * *

Harry was teaching Ginny a few new spells when laughter was heard outside the door. "Where's Jamie?" the two heard Serenity whine to Danny. 

"You scared him off, dear."

"Oh, oops… Oh well, that means I get you all to myself!"

"What about Mindy?"

"She'll have to deal. You're **mine**, not hers."

Harry cast a silencing spell when the sounds of kissing were heard soon after.

* * *

Danny had talked Ren into letting Mindy near him and was currently reading a fairy tale to the young elf hybrid. Serenity was reading a book and leaning against him. Mindy was on his lap to the veela's obvious jealousy. 

"And they lived happily ever after. The end," he said as he tickled Mindy's chin.

Mindy giggled and said, "Thanks, Daddy. I'm going to go color now, bye-bye!" She happily waved and skipped off.

"Danny, I'm bored. Let's go take a walk in the park!"

"Collar, you have to move it."

Serenity pouted and put the collar around his arm again. "Come on, I wanna go! I hope the snow melted by now…"

Danny laughed quietly and let her drag him out of the house. He just barely managed to grab their coats. "Here, I don't want you to freeze, love." Serenity smiled happily and gripped his arm even tighter.

Danny would have preferred spending time with Harry at the moment because he was going back to school soon. Serenity wasn't going anywhere on the other hand. Oh well, mental conversations would have to do for now because Serenity was not letting him out of her site for extended periods of time at the moment…

'Harry, we're going out for a walk; it's safe to come out now.'

'Thank you very much.'

Serenity pouted when she saw all the snow. "I hate snow," she muttered. Danny mischievously scooped a handful up and blew it in the air so it fell on her head. Serenity shrieked and grabbed the vampire. "You have to carry me now," Serenity demanded.

Danny smiled and scooped her up with no complaint. "Which park do you want me to carry you to?"

"Uh… the one with the fountain!"

"Okay, darling."

* * *

Serenity smiled and snuggled against the boy holding her closely with a content sigh. Her Danny was willing to spend all the time in the world with her to her joy. Now if only there was a way to get him to let her put eyeliner on him… 

"Hey, dearie…?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Danny asked as his silvery blue eyes looked down at her. He walked into the park and sat them down on a bench.

"Wanna play hide-and-go-seek?"

"…why?" Serenity thought that puzzled look on his face was adorable.

"I was thinking we could make it more… _interesting_."

Danny quirked an eyebrow and asked, "How interesting?"

Serenity smiled innocently and stated, "You hide and I try to find you. If I find you I get to put eyeliner on you and do whatever I want to you."

"And if you don't?"

Serenity seemed thoughtful and said, "I'll take the nail polish off."

"Fine…" he said after thinking about it.

Serenity smirked and started to count. Danny gulped and jumped into a tree. Little did he know, Serenity had cheated and was watching behind her hands. "Ready or not, here I come! No moving, Danny! I have five minutes because this place is big!" she shouted. Serenity wandered around and made it look like she didn't know where he was. After a couple of minutes, she started to look in the trees until she got to the one she saw her boyfriend jump into.

"Found you, Danny! I win!"

Danny grudgingly got down and wrapped his arms around her. Serenity was brightly rocking on the heels of her feet. She spun around so she was facing the vampire and said, "Mine!" as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around the vampire's waist and her arms around his neck. Danny briefly panicked and was just barely able to catch her.

"Wow… there's a nice view up here… Can I sit on your shoulders?" Serenity asked. Danny laughed and let her climb on him.

"Promise me you won't hit your head on any branches or anything? I'm always bumping my head on doorways and I don't want you to get hit on the head too."

"'Kay! What would you do if I bit your ear?"

"What are you-? Ow!" Danny shouted when Serenity bit his ear.

"Your ear doesn't taste as good as it looks… I'm hungry now."

"That was random, but I see a deli up ahead. Do you want to stop there real quick?"

"Okay!"

"You'll have to get off my shoulders though."

"Pooey, oh well… No getting me off until we get there! Yay me for randomly putting my blue contacts in!"

"Why did you do that anyways?"

"Because our eyes sorta match now! They would've too if you didn't have speckles and this silver tint thingy."

"Okay, we're here basically so I'm going to pick you up now and get you off, okay?"

"Okay…"

Danny gently lifted her off his shoulders and placed her on the ground. Well actually, Serenity jumped out of his arms and landed on her feet. "Come on, I'm hungry!"

Danny rolled his eyes and followed her into the small deli.

* * *

"Ow, that was my eye!" Danny said awhile later. He was sitting on the bed with Serenity across from him. The veela was holding an eyeliner pencil in her hand. 

"Sorry, but you have to sit still or I'll tie you up again!"

Danny whimpered but didn't say anything. She was damn serious, and it was scaring him. The possessive gleam in her eye wasn't helping matters either. He knew that Serenity could care less about his happiness at the moment because all _she_ cared about was that he was there and in her sight. Serenity couldn't care less if he was tied up and couldn't move or hugging her it seemed.

Danny blinked a few times when Serenity stopped attempting to put eyeliner on him—hallelujah—and was about to walk out of the room. "Stay," she said as she closed the door shut. Danny pouted when he saw that she had even warded it so no one could get in or out.

'Harry, Ren left the room and locked me in.'

'Thanks for the warning. Do you know where she went? Oh crap, she's right behind me…'

* * *

"Hi, sis…" Harry innocently said. 

"Hi, Harry. Do you know where that mage spell book that Danny snatched when he snuck into the Energy Realm last summer is…?"

"Uh, third shelf to the left."

"Thank you!" Harry blinked when she sweetly kissed him on the cheek and skipped away with the book. Okay, so she was almost normal when Danny wasn't around… Well, she did lock him in their room, so maybe knowing exactly where her mate is when he can't leave and no one can reach him calmed her down…

* * *

Danny looked up from the comic book he had started reading when the wards disappeared and Serenity skipped into the room with a spell book in her hands. She turned around and relocked and warded the door. She opened the book up and quickly flipped through the pages in a way that told Danny that she knew which spell she wanted to cast, but she didn't remember everything to do it. 

"What are you looking up, darling?"

"That one spell we were making fun of before that made the victim fall head-over-heels in love with the caster and would do whatever the caster says…"

"W-why?" the suddenly nervous Danny choked out as he backed away.

"Because you're not listening to me totally."

"Y-you kn-know I love you!" Danny stuttered as golden strands encircled his body, holding him perfectly still.

"So? I want more than that."

"Please! Don't!"

"Too bad," Serenity said as she found what she was looking for. She smirked and muttered "_Ma amour obedecer._"

To both of their shocks, the spell wasn't her normal gold, but a dark pink. Danny whimpered and tried to move away, but the spell hit its target right on the heart—where it had the most effect.

'Help! She's-! Crap, look at page 101!' he managed to send to Harry before the spell took control of him.

Danny slouched over with his eyes tightly shut. When he opened them, the color had changed to a richer blue with the silver tint gone, but the most noticeable change was that the orbs of blue were filled with one emotion—absolute love. Unfortunately, Serenity missed the brief flash of red.

Serenity smiled mischievously and hugged him. "How ya feeling?" she asked with a giggle as the energy bonds disappeared once again.

"What ever do you mean? You're here with me, and I could never feel bad in your presence, love," Danny whispered as he held her closely with his eyes focused on hers.

Serenity blushed and innocently asked, "Can I put eyeliner on you?"

"Of course you can, my love."

Serenity always got her way it seemed…

* * *

Harry blinked when he couldn't reach Danny. "Something's wrong," he muttered to himself. He had just been reading the book that Serenity had grabbed and actually just put it away before Serenity grabbed it. 

"Page 101, page 101, what the heck was on page-. Oh shit, she didn't…" Harry realized that his sister may have cast the _Obsequious Devotion_ spell on her boyfriend and Harry's best mate. For one to four hours, the victim would be the perfect, obedient lover to the caster—time depended on the aim. Worst part is, Serenity wanted Danny to herself in these few days in which her normally dormant veela side takes over and what Serenity wanted, Serenity got if she cast the spell.

He didn't blame Serenity because he knew that she had little control over herself when it happened. It was just like Danny when his vampire side took over.

Harry sighed and decided to risk being attacked. He ran to their bedroom door and knocked with, "It's Harry."

Serenity opened the door with Danny's gaze focused solely on her. "What?" she asked irritably.

"Can I talk to you for a moment? Oh, and Danny, your hair is falling out so take it out or re-do it." Danny didn't seem to be paying attention, but it seemed that the spell didn't change him completely because the slightly vain vampire's hands flew up to his hair.

"Just stay there, dearie," Serenity cooed to the vampire as she shut the door.

"What is it, bro?" she innocently asked.

"I know you cast _Obsequious Devotion_ on him, how long will it last?"

"Four hours at least," Serenity smirked.

"I know there's nothing I can do about it, but what the hell possessed you to cast a love spell on the vampire who was already in love with you?"

"He wouldn't let me put eyeliner on him!"

Harry closed his eyes and groaned in exasperation. "Why didn't you just tie him up and do it then? Did you really have to do something that may piss him off enough when it wears off for him to do something drastic? Sis, vampires are known for making mates their pets until they suit the vampire's needs. I doubt Danny would do something like that, but that doesn't mean his family wouldn't despite his protest. They **hate** you and would love for you to have a collar and referring to Dan as 'master'."

Serenity glared at him dirtily and slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

"Danny, Harry was being mean to me!" the girl whined as she sat down next to her captive boyfriend with a pout. Danny stopped fiddling with his hair and obediently turned his attention to her. 

"What do you mean, my precious?"

"He implied that your family would make me your pet!"

Danny bit his lip in a way that told Serenity that it was the truth, but he wasn't going to say anything because of the spell he was currently under the influence of.

"Don't worry, lovely. I won't let them," he said as she was pulled on his lap.

"Really," she whimpered.

"Of course, and even if they somehow managed to do it without me knowing, I wouldn't treat you like one so it wouldn't matter."

Serenity softly smiled and buried her head into his chest. Danny embraced her and gently stroked her face, making the veela purr in pleasure. "Hey, Danny…"

"Yes, my love?"

"I decided something."

"What did you decide, my sweet?"

"I decided that you're my mate," Serenity stated.

"Really?" the vampire whispered.

"Yep! So you're MINE!" Serenity launched herself at the vampire again and glomped him. It was fun glomping Danny… so very fun indeed.

* * *

'Uh oh…' Serenity thought a half hour later when she saw the brief flash of red in Danny's eyes. Very strong arms wrapped around her and whispered words in her ears clearly pointed out that Danny saw her as his as much as she saw him hers. Danny suddenly stood up with her in his arms and the vampire rummaged through his boxer drawer as Serenity called it. 

She couldn't help but reach in and grab a pair to use as pajama bottoms. Danny gave an amused snort and continued his rummaging. Her eyes widened when he pulled out the bonding blade.

"I-. Not ready," she muttered weakly.

"Why not, my love? You love me as much as I love you, so why wait?" Serenity really started to regret casting that spell on him. Vampires were neurotic by nature, but _her_ Danny wouldn't have questioned her saying she wasn't ready. **Her** Danny was okay with her wanting to wait. This Danny seemed to be insulted.

"Fifteen!" she squeaked out as Danny sat her down on the bed with the blade in his hand.

"Ah, come on, Serenity. Just a little? We don't have to be fully bonded. Just enough so it's like we're engaged in my people's eyes, please?" Serenity gulped because she had finally realized what the spell did: it had made his vampire side take over.

"I-!" Serenity didn't finish because the almost possessed vampire had suddenly looked at her with mesmerizing eyes. He was trying to frigging hypnotize her! Serenity quickly shut her eyes and said, "No! Let me think. Stop trying to hypnotize me!" She carefully cracked an eye open to see that Danny had backed down with a playful pout.

"Are you scared, love? It won't hurt; I promise. I would never hurt you," Danny whispered with sincerity that could have false for all that Serenity knew.

"Uh… Stay!" Serenity ran out of the room and leaned against the door.

* * *

Harry entered the common room—let's just call the room that connected the lovebirds' and Harry's room that, okay—and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" 

"Spell… vampire… come out!"

"You mean the spell made his vampire side take over because that part of him is more willing to listen to your every whim and now it's becoming too much for you to handle?"

Serenity nodded her head. "I told him I chose him as my mate and then he got the bonding blade out and tried to convince me to bond with him and when I said no he begged for just a little and when I still said no he tried to hypnotize me into doing it and when I made him stop through the spell he still tried to persuade me because he's so damn charismatic and persuasive when he wants to be and then I told him to stay in there and then I ran in here and started talking to you."

"…no offense, sissy, but that had to be a run-on sentence. You need to breathe because you said those ninety-seven words in one breath. He would probably calm down if you agreed to even the weakest bond which is normally just a slash of each of the two's wrists to show other vampires that the mate has been claimed. It's your fault by the way for doing that."

"I guess I'll go talk to him…" Serenity muttered.

"Do you want me to go in with you? He can't hypnotize both of us. I didn't even know he had control of that power of his…"

"Harry, I unlocked his vampire side and most of his humanity went bye-bye for the next three hours or so. I probably enhanced all of his vampire powers and decreased the strength of his magic. I stole a pair of his boxers though!"

"Good, now stop stealing mine! Do you want me in there or not?"

"Please?" Serenity squeaked.

"Okay, come on." Harry never thought that he would be this scared of Danny, but considering it was _Serenity's_ fault and her veela side was in control… Well, Harry wasn't sure what to think currently.

Harry poked his head in to see his brother-in-arms brooding on the bed while twirling the bonding blade. "Hi Harry," the vampire said. "Where's-?"

"Serenity? She's hiding behind me." Harry pushed Serenity into the vampire's arms; Danny smirked and raised the bonding blade and was about to cut Serenity's wrist… Only to have it wandlessly summoned away by Harry.

"Harry, give it back," Danny growled. Harry gulped a little. Danny was very scary looking after Serenity painted his nails and put heavy, black eyeliner on the vampire. The red speckles were coming more and more noticeable, and Harry was willing to bet that pretty soon they would be red.

Harry sucked it up and said sternly, "Talk it out now or _neither_ of you are getting it and I'll lock you two in **separate** rooms. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mother," Danny and Serenity said at the same time with identical eye rolls.

"Can I change into my pajamas really quick, first?" Serenity asked randomly. She knew that Danny was going to try to take his boxers back if she didn't put them on before the spell wore off.

"At four?" Harry asked incredulously.

"So? I'm going to take a quick shower too. Danny, will you make sure Harry doesn't leave, please?"

The vampire's ears perked at the mention of his name, but his enthusiasm toned down when she just wanted him to keep Harry from leaving the room.

"Harry, don't leave or I'll beat you up," Danny stated. Harry paled and sat down in an armchair.

"Sheesh, I won't go anywhere, okay?"

"Love, he could be lying… and you know he can easily hex me and run off…"

Harry cursed when he realized that Danny was **normally** on his side when stuff like this happens, but influenced Danny was completely loyal to Serenity.

Serenity seemed thoughtful and Harry found himself bound to the chair by his sister's magic. She patted Danny on the head and deeply kissed him. "More?" Danny begged with a little pout that was too adorable for Serenity to say no.

Harry closed his eyes in disgust. "Hello, I'm still here."

Serenity had an insane gleam in her eye that reminded Harry that she was still in psycho veela mode. "Get over it. You are **my** prisoner."

"Ours," Danny said.

Serenity gave the vampire a look and snarled, "You need me more than I need you. **You belong to me **and you will get over it if you ever want to be bonded to me. Clear?" Serenity hooked a finger under the collar and yanked it a little.

"Crystal, love," Danny feebly muttered as he pecked her on the cheek.

Serenity smirked a little and said, "Danny, I don't need you to guard Harry now."

Danny raised an eyebrow that told her to continue. Serenity turned around and grabbed a bandana off the vanity. She tied it around the vampire's eyes and said, "Now don't turn unless I guide you to unless you want to run into the wall. And no touchy the bandana!"

"Okay, my love."

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief as Serenity guided Danny into the bathroom. "Weirdos..." he muttered when he was by himself.

* * *

Harry once again questioned his decision in befriending two hybrids from some of the most mentally and emotionally unstable races as he watched Danny brush Serenity's hair for her. That damn love spell was grossing Harry out because Danny wouldn't keep away from her and was currently peppering her face with kisses. Harry could tell though that the spell was just barely keeping Danny's vampire side under Serenity's control. 

"Thanks, honey," Serenity said as she leaned on the vampire.

"Your welcome, love."

"Do you have a book on bonding?" Serenity quietly asked. Danny replied by handing her one. She flipped through it as Danny held her hopefully. He had been forbidden to touch the bonding blade.

Serenity sighed and muttered, "I hope I'm not going to regret this…" She grabbed the bonding blade and put it in Danny's hand. "Fine, I'll bond to you, but," she stopped and motioned towards the book.

Danny brightly smiled with a glimmer in his eye. "Do you want me to kick Harry out now?"

"If you please."

Harry ran out before either could do anything. Danny snorted and grabbed a piece of paper. "What are you doing…?"

Danny looked up and stated, "Tracing the line indicated so we don't screw up and do something we're not ready for."

"Okay…" she muttered quietly though she was quite happy that he was making sure that she would be absolutely comfortable.

Danny finished tracing the line and stated, "Let me see your wrist, I want to trace the lines first with marker so we don't mess up." Serenity shyly held her left wrist out and Danny carefully drew a jagged line on her wrist and a curved one over it so the two lines were overlapping. He drew the same pattern on his and picked the blade up with a small gulp.

"Ready?" he quietly asked.

"…I guess…"

"Uh… I am going to grab a towel real quick so we don't accidentally get blood on the sheets. Maybe we should do this on the floor…"

"Good point."

Danny grabbed a thick towel and placed it on the brown rug Serenity had put on the hardwood floor a week ago.

* * *

Now, let's see exactly how Danny was doing being under a spell and all…

* * *

Danny scowled, well the human part of Danny that is. Danny had lived most of his life with a voice in his head that he now knew was his vampire counter-part. Vampy—as human Danny called it—had received control and now the human, his dominate part, was stuck watching. He was so worried that precious was going to regret this later… 

It was weird how Danny was. He had two sets of mind which is why vampire hybrids were so unstable. The mortal and immortal parts rarely got along and were always changing the moods of the hybrid as a whole. It was like having two consciences that constantly bickered. There was one Danny, but there were two "voices" running the show.

Human Danny—going to call him human and vampire part Vampy now—was starting to be taken over by an even more competitive breed, elf. Well, Human was becoming an elf it seemed and frankly, it worried Danny as a whole because he was slowly losing his humanity because elves and vampires were both immortal, highly-magical breeds that were exact opposites and evenly matched. His dormant elf blood couldn't take over the vampire half so he could quite possibly become a vampire-elf hybrid later in life.

'Oh well,' Human pondered to himself, 'at least we'll be a bit happier now that precious soon will not be able to leave us… This would sound so creepy to a normal person. Good thing Jamie has no access at the moment because he can only get through while I'm in control. Vampy just won't let him in while he's paying more attention to precious which he normally is because he really can only overpower me while in her presence for a really long time.'

'Stop calling me Vampy for the billionth time, mortal!' A louder, deeper, and more sinister voice interrupted.

'What should I call you then?' Human snapped back.

'Master,' the voice said smugly.

'Yet _I'm_ the one with more control.'

'I would have more control if you weren't becoming an elf, mortal. Ah damn, I won't be able to call you that anymore soon…'

Ah yes, Danny's stupidity was found in both of his sides.

'Sucks to be you, Vampy.'

'I said stop it, you pathetic mortal!'

'Shouldn't you be paying attention to precious right now, she wants our attention. That's why she cast that spell giving her full control of you. How does it feel to be submissive of someone who may be smarter, but a heck of a lot less powerful than you?'

'Shut up. You're the one that got us into this. Besides, it's called multitasking. You do it too while arguing with our brother.'

'Hm… when do you think he'll finally realize that it's not normal to have a link like that?'

'I don't want him to know, that's why I don't let him in all the time. What do you think will happen when he finds out that there are two of us?'

'He can't, stupid.'

'Right, he only hears the one with control. Damn it, why did she just have to put her hair up so I can see her luscious neck?!?'

'Get over it.'

'Danny, how long does it take to bond to people?' Both voices were shocked when Harry somehow got in.

'We're almost done, sheesh,' Vampy said.

'Hurry up.'

'No, love can take as long as she wants.'

'Lovesick,' Human coughed.

'I told you to shut up, mortal!'

* * *

Serenity glanced at the book as Danny muttered rapidly in Italian. She was very jealous of the fact that vampires were born with the knowledge to speak their native language right now. She didn't even know until she asked how he could read that. The language of the vampires while written somehow always looked like the vampire's native language and could only be read by vampires. She didn't know what he was saying! 

Her bloody wrist was pressed against his with the marks lined up perfectly under Danny's careful eye.

She could see that Danny was almost done because he was using his finger to point to the words so he couldn't lose his place. Serenity was wondering why the hell Danny didn't tell her earlier that it was possible to bond as boyfriend and girlfriend. She just didn't want to be married at fifteen!

Danny finished the chant and a slight tingle went over the mark with a small flash of red. "Done, my darling girlfriend," Danny teased as he examined his wrist. Serenity glanced at hers in shock; there was no blood even though Danny had cut a knife through her skin like she did to his. The mark was dark silver and the exact color of Danny's magic. Serenity looked at Danny's wrist to see that the same thing happened to him, but his was the light gold of _her_ magic.

He was hers forever and no one could tear them apart. Yay, no more worrying about him cheating or being stolen by some bitch.

"Hey, honey… Can I ask you a question?" Serenity innocently asked.

"Of course, my sweet." Okay, this spell was a _little_ creepy now.

"Why was the bonding blade in your underwear drawer?"

Danny blushed and didn't answer. Serenity stuck her lip out and poked him a few times in return. Danny grabbed the arm that was poking him and pulled her near him. "Do you want to do something, my dear?"

Serenity seemed thoughtful and asked, "Danny, can I see if your hair's long enough to braid? We can play checkers afterwards. I'm just curious because it's starting to get really long again. Oh, and by the way, you need to get your streaks redone because they almost completely faded away…"

"If you want to, and I know I do. Just haven't gotten around to doing it…"

Serenity jumped on the bed and patted the spot next to her. She stated, "Come here, Dannikins."

Danny automatically stood up and sat down where she indicated. "Stay."

"Yes, love."

Serenity came back with a brush and a few hair ties. "No moving or running away, mister."

"Lovely, I wasn't going to do."

Serenity stuck her tongue out and sat behind the much taller teen. She ran the brush in his hair and parted it in the middle. "I'm kind of disturbed that your hair may quite possibly be as long as mine in the front."

"Sorry?"

Serenity ignored him and continued to brush his rather long hair. It once again was reaching his shoulders.

* * *

Harry blinked a few times when he saw his friends again because Danny's hair was braided oddly enough. "Sis… why did you braid his hair?" 

"I was bored."

"Whatever, I ordered pizza by the way and the leftovers are in the fridge if you two are hungry."

"Okay, thanks Harry!" Serenity chirped. Danny obediently followed her into the kitchen. Harry worriedly noticed that his eyes were almost completely red.

* * *

Serenity was sitting on her red-eyed boyfriend when he gripped his head. Serenity glanced at the clock and saw that it was seven and the spell must have worn off by now. 

"Are you going to be a good Danny from now on, or will I have to cast that spell on you again?" Serenity asked when Danny sat back up with his eyes back to normal.

Danny scowled at her and said, "If you ever do that again I will cast it on _you_ and see how you like it." He glanced at his wrist and pouted. "And why did you have to agree to be bonded when I wasn't myself?"

Serenity gave him a look and sternly said, "You are forgetting who is wearing the pants in this relationship, dear."

"I have rights too, you know."

Danny backed off when Serenity softly growled at him. "Sorry," he squeaked out and went back to stroking her hair. Serenity leaned into his touch and started to gleefully purr again. She grabbed his free arm and moved it so he was holding her exactly the way she liked it.

"Why do you insist on wearing my boxers? I'll sleep on the couch if you don't change."

Serenity knocked his hand away and glared at him ferociously. "I'm not changing and you are going to be a good pet boyfriend or else. Besides, I can just lock you in here again; I doubt you want to sleep on the floor."

Danny crossed his arms and pouted as Serenity smirked and patted him on the head. "Are you or are you not going to behave, my love?" she innocently asked.

"You called me love," Danny said with a smile. Serenity grinned brightly and knocked him over so he was lying on the bed. Serenity sat on his stomach Indian style in a way that told Danny that she was very proud of herself.

"Ren, you're making it hard to breathe!"

* * *

A couple days later, Danny woke up by himself for the first time in three days to see Serenity looking mortified. She hugged him tightly and squeaked out, "I'm so, so, so sorry," and buried her head in his chest. 

"It's okay, Vixie," he said calmly and rubbed her back. Serenity purred quietly with a blush staining her cheeks. Danny sighed and picked her up, placing her on his lap. Serenity blushed brighter for some reason.

"Why are you shirtless?!?" she squeaked out. Oh, that was why. She must have forgotten.

"It was too warm for me and you told me last night that I was sleeping under the covers with you and that you didn't give a damn if I had a shirt on or not. But considering how you wouldn't fall asleep for a while because you were so transfixed with my chest…" Danny teased at the end.

"I can't believe we're bonded…" Serenity muttered a little randomly as she stared at her wrist.

"I'm sorry; there wasn't anything I could do! I know you wanted to wait but-."

"It's okay," Serenity cut off.

"Do you regret it?" Danny asked somewhat sadly. He was overjoyed that they were bonded and thought that he deserved it after putting up with being treated like a pet boyfriend for three days, but he would feel a lot better if he knew that he wasn't the only one who was happy about it.

"No! I just wanted to wait and all because people are going to look down at this… A fifteen-year-old and a sixteen-year-old already bonded forever after dating for a month and a half…"

"Ah, but we've known each other for, like, forever!"

"But not everyone knows that, Dan. You of all people should know that I used to attract wealthy boys looking for a trophy girl to me and then stole their wallets when we broke up… Many will think that I'm only a trophy to you, especially those who don't understand vampire culture."

"You're acting like we're fully bonded and not just barely. You can just cover it up, missy. Now if we got **fully** bonded while neither of us was ourselves then you would have to wear long sleeves until you were ready for people to know…"

"…you just said something smart."

"That's because I'm bonded to the smartest girl in all of history." Serenity turned bright pink.

"Danny… Can I ask you something with your promise that you won't yell at me?"

"Why not?"

"Can I keep putting eyeliner on you?" Yes, Danny had been wearing eyeliner for the last three days.

"NO!"

"Ah… what about the nail polish? And you said you wouldn't yell at me!" A small pout was starting to form on her face.

"Ren…"

"But it's hot!"

"No, I am never wearing that stuff again and you are going to get the nail polish off me today."

"No, you have to wait for it to peel off. Besides, it's almost gone because I did a really crappy job."

"Fine…"

"Can I please put eyeliner on you? Pretty please?"

"N-O. No!"

Serenity stuck her bottom lip out and stated, "Meanie…"

* * *

I don't know why, but I really liked the ending for some reason... 

Next chapter will be at Hogwarts because I don't have the creative capacity to make up how they get back at the moment, sorry.

REVIEW

Review and I'll give you a virtual cookie, they're chocolate...


	43. Friend or Foe?

A little shorter than normal, but a heck of a lot faster. Merry February :-P

Still don't own Harry Potter by the way just so ya know.

Okay, this chapter is a little screwed-up in format so...

**Flashback**

**_Flashback in a flashback? Break in flashback? You decide. Please, I beg off you!_**

"blah" (come on, you should know this by now)

'think' (should be used to this too)

* * *

**Chapter 43**

**Friend or Foe?**

Harry sighed as he brushed his teeth. It was his first morning back at Hogwarts… He quickly checked his mental checklist and reminded himself of the act he was going to be putting up. Scared, paranoid—didn't have to fake that, a lot closer to Ginny, and a little clingy to those he "trusted". Okay, so Remy was going to bombard him with questions and all considering he had found out Harry's little act.

No more black wolf either because it was staying with its master. Ah yes, Dumbledore experienced the **real** Shadow for the first time.

* * *

**Serenity was looking for Danny and had recruited Harry to help. Unfortunately for them, Danny was obviously absorbed in whatever he was doing because Harry had been blocked. **

"**Danny!" Serenity shouted as she walked outside. A tall figure was seen doing something by Shadow's makeshift grave. Harry and Serenity exchanged looks and trotted over to the figure who was more than likely their friend. **

**An elaborate design was drawn on the ground in chalk and Danny was re-reading a spell book that featured the Shadow Arts and the mage spells specifically meant for shadow mages.

* * *

**

**_Serenity and Danny had been doing small tests with a bit of help from Harry to see if any rituals had been done on him like Dumbledore said. They may not trust the old man, but he had a point. It was quite obvious that Voldie had been trying to make a perfect heir and had basically succeeded if it weren't for Danny's personality and views._**

**_Unfortunately, they found out why Danny seemed to be a squib but a powerful vampire. He wasn't. Serenity had found a ritual that would get rid of some magic and increase others. Danny couldn't use light magics, but they found out that the vampire indeed could do the Dark Arts and Shadow Arts. His ability to use the Shadow Arts was probably because he was a shadow mage. _**

_**It was known through the Energy Realm that he also had a little bit of control on chaos energy. It wasn't all that rare for a mage to have full control of one element and partial control of another, but shadow mages normally didn't because their magic was more unique and not like the other branches. The closest branch was chaos. Nobody had ever considered that shadow mages could have partial control over chaos magic, but shadow mages were rare to begin with. Sure, there was always an elite, but there wasn't always another one besides the elite shadow mage. **_

_**Chaos magic and shadow magic of the mage variety were like the Dark Arts of the Middle Realm. **_

_**Voldemort had unwittingly created his ideal heir with one little ritual meant to increase Danny's vampire magic by destroying all of his ability to use light spells. **_

_**Danny was essentially a dark being, and there was nothing he could do about it but take advantage of it.

* * *

**_

"**What are you doing?" Serenity asked. Mage spell books meant for certain types of mages were always spelled so that only mages of that certain type could read them. Since Serenity was a solar mage—a shadow mage's natural opposite—she couldn't read it at all!**

**Danny muttered something that neither of them could understand. "What was that?" Harry asked.**

"**Leave me alone and you'll see. Oh and Harry, no offense, but this can be a little dangerous and the only reason why I haven't locked Serenity in our room is because she's protected by the bond we have. Harry, I'm not sure if whatever weird link thing we have will protect you so you-."**

**Harry ran off at before hearing the whole thing. Serenity gulped but stayed with her mate. "Are you sure I'm safe?" she asked hesitantly. Danny stood up from his careful markings and walked to her. He scooped her in his arms and set her down in one of the carefully drawn areas. After a few kisses, Danny snapped his fingers and a translucent silvery-black bubble like shield surrounded the veela. **

"**Now I'm sure," Danny drawled as Serenity banged her fists inside the cage-like shield Danny encased her in. "Nope, not letting you out until I'm done, dear." Serenity stopped pounding on the shield and plopped down on the ground with a pout. Danny quickly ran inside and grabbed her coat and quite a few quilts when she started to shiver. She obviously wasn't planning on staying outside when she first came out. **

**Danny made a hole appear on top of the shield and dumped the quilts and coat in before Serenity could do anything. "Do you want a book or anything?" he asked innocently.**

"**I want out!"**

"**Nope, not till I'm done and I know you're safe. I'm strongest when you're around anyways. Besides, at least I didn't cast a love spell on you like you did to me." Serenity blushed deeply and stopped her resistance when Danny reminded her that she treated him like a pet boyfriend for a few days.**

**Danny smiled cheekily as Serenity put the coat on and cocooned herself in the quilts. "I win." Serenity flipped him off.**

"**Are you sure that you don't want anything, Ren? I'm not going to be able to stop and grab you something soon so speak now or forever hold your peace."**

"**Uh… Can I have a bottle of water and a granola bar? I never ate breakfast…"**

**Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed just that and a few other snack foods. Maybe seeing food will make her eat more… She really should eat a balanced breakfast though. Danny's stomach growled and reminded the vampire that he needed to eat too. Danny sighed and decided that he could take a break because those ruins took forever to draw and that's coming from someone who was at least decent at art.**

**Serenity looked up when the shield disappeared and Danny picked her up again. He carried her back in the house after casting the same shield that was earlier trapping her around the whole thing that Danny was working on. **

**She was carried into the kitchen and Danny sat them down. He grabbed some bread and popped it in the toaster. "Do you want any? I didn't eat either…"**

"**Sure."**

**Danny grabbed the toast and gave each of them a piece. Danny shoved his in his mouth quickly in a way that told Serenity that he was in a hurry. He grabbed an apple and a water bottle and placed them on one of those trays that the little kids normally used. Danny glanced at her and asked, "Do you want to watch or not?" **

**Serenity bit her lip. Damn her curiosity! "I want to watch because you're not telling me what you're doing!" **

**Danny rolled his eyes and carried her back outside with the food. He put her in the same place as before with the same bubble. Danny checked to make sure he had finished drawing the ruins before moving to the next step. **

**Serenity watched his every move with wide eyes as she sucked on the straw she had put in her water bottle. Danny started to chant under his breath something Serenity couldn't understand. It sounded quite harsh and a little scary though. She had to admit, her mate was a little scary at times, and she should be very grateful that they were on the same side. **

**Serenity started to doubt that it was legal by the way that the energy swirling around him was pitch black. She couldn't see everything at this point because Danny's back was to her. Serenity didn't say anything because she didn't want to ruin his concentration. Plus, she had a very good view of his ass, and Serenity wasn't about to complain. Her mate had a very nice butt, not like she was going to tell him or anything…**

**Harry was watching from the window and seemed a little concerned. Serenity didn't know why, nor did she care.**

**Danny suddenly stopped chanting and all of the black energy concentrated into a ball in his fist. Danny slammed his fist down with a few more very harsh words. Serenity's eyes widened in shock when the dirt started to shift. **

**Danny seemed very proud of himself and he started to dig in Shadow's grave. A familiar, furry head popped out and Shadow appeared. "Holy shit," Serenity whispered.**

**Danny gave a whoop and dug the wolf out. "Hey boy, long time no see," Danny whispered as he brushed the dirt off the very alive wolf. "Wolves can't be vampires my ass," he added when he noticed the very sharp fangs. **

**Serenity banged her fists against the shield and made Danny slightly jolt. "Oh right, sorry dear. It's safe now." He snapped his fingers and the shield disappeared. Serenity ran over to him and sat on his shoulders. **

**Serenity whacked him on the head, making Shadow growl at her. "Why didn't you tell us that you were doing illegal necromantic rituals in the backyard?"**

"**You didn't ask."**

"**Yes I did!"**

"**You weren't specific enough."**

**Serenity pouted and let Danny drag her on his lap where the vampire really wanted her to be. Danny rolled his eyes and kissed her on the cheek; he turned back to his newly alive pet wolf.

* * *

**

Harry was already missing his friends and their antics… Oh well, time to play role of scared wizard!

He saw Hermione approach him from the corner of his eye. Okay, so he was going to be spending a lot of time around his new girlfriend without her knowing that he was her boyfriend. This can get awkward…

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione softly asked as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine…" Harry said in a fragile voice. He had just gotten out of the Hospital Wing last night because the stupid nurse wouldn't let him or Ginny out of her sight. Very annoying just so you know.

Hermione and Ron practically glued themselves to his side as he walked down the steps carefully. He made sure to over exaggerate the fact that his leg was severely broken supposedly with every step. Ah, the wonders of mage charms… They can't be found by healers.

All eyes were on him and Ginny throughout breakfast. It was like that through the morning. Hermione had been reassuring him that everything was okay and she'd help them catch up at a pace that they were comfortable at. It was getting a little annoying to be honest… Oh well, he would have to deal.

On the bright side, Dumbledore had been completely fooled by their carefully created glamours and had fell head first into their newest web of lies. It really helped that Danny was his usual outrageous self and brought Shadow back to life somehow. Harry really didn't want to know how Danny did that… He was fine with his best mate doing extremely dark magic as long as Danny didn't use him for any sacrifices or anything like that.

The looks on Moony's and Snape's faces were priceless when they saw Shadow and Danny next to each other. Harry really wished he had his camera at that moment. It would have made such nice blackmail… Harry loved blackmail… It was just so dreamy…

Drake had been sending subtle looks at him through the day that said, "You're only denying the inevitable." Silly Malfoy…

Dumbledore seemed to think that Harry needed to spend a lot of time around Danny and Ren so he could recover faster. Harry was allowed to visit them every weekend instead of going to the village or vice versa.

Harry was planning on being the one visiting because he knew that Danny and Serenity were struggling to hide that they were mates. Serenity had goofed once and had clung to the vampire's arm, but Danny had managed to calmly get her off him impassively. It had looked like Serenity had a crush on him, but Danny was ignoring her feelings because he was at the age in which he would have been searching for his mate if the story had been true and not made-up.

Dumbledore knew how old they really were, but he was told that they had the same foster mother who saw them mature enough to be left on their own during the summer and home schooled them during the school year. Ellie had taken that role up with make-up because she was tall enough to pass as a grown woman. Supposedly, their foster mother stopped in at least once a week randomly during the summer. It worked for Dumbledore because Danny had somehow managed to come off as a mature young man who had seen way too much. It also explained why there were so many kids at the house. Dumbles probably didn't know much about Muggle foster homes…

* * *

He was about to leave Defense when Remus asked him to stay behind. Harry wasn't surprised by that. Harry casually jumped on Remus' desk when everyone else left.

"Such amazing endurance for someone who supposedly has a broken leg," Remus said with an eyebrow raised.

"My leg is as broken as much as yours is, I hope. Because if it isn't, your leg is broken," Harry stated with a smirk. He clicked his fingers and secrecy wards surrounded the classroom. Like hell was he being found out because he was careless!

"What happened, cub?" Remus said in concern.

"Voldie trapped Dan and me in a loophole I didn't notice when we were supposedly going to get Ren back. He managed to word the deal we made so that we would be 'reunited' and that he didn't say how and blah, blah, blah. Hey, I just realized that he owes me fifty galleons for getting rid of Fudge!"

Remus opened his mouth and closed it. He said, "I am not even going to ask. What happened? I don't mean how, I want to know if you're okay, even though you're obviously better than you seem."

"Why? Don't you like the glamour I spent over half a month perfecting? Did you know it's really hard to modify spells that are extremely finicky to start with? I found that out the hard way."

"Harry…"

Harry smiled brightly and stated, "Voldie just tried to convert us, but we're known for being extremely hard to convert. As far as I can tell, it's currently impossible. Perfectly fine too, we just had to pretend he had converted us and ran off when he got too cocky. Escaped on December thirteenth to be honest. Maybe it was the twelfth… Sometime around that."

Harry decided to skip on the whole Imperio Metal thing. What Remus didn't know, couldn't hurt him. …hopefully.

Remus looked at him and stated, "You're keeping something from me. Harry, I'm not going to tell anyone. You did cast a secrecy charm on me after all." Harry gulped at the flicker of anger in his eyes. Here it comes…

Harry discretely strengthened the silencing part of his favorite secrecy spells. He strengthened the secrecy spell on the werewolf while he was at it. Good thing too…

"I FIND OUT YOU WERE THE LEADER OF A REVOLUTION GROUP AND A SPY AND THEN YOU GO AND GET YOURSELF KIDNAPPED! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK?" Remus shouted. Harry didn't even flinch.

* * *

One of the things people found most disturbing about Harry Potter or Occultus Levis was his ability to instantly blank his emotions at the drop of a pin. Neither of his best friends were able to and neither of the hybrids had more that a little control over their emotions.

Remus was a little scared because the only time he had ever witnessed it himself before hand was at a raid a few days ago. Many deatheaters were there and it was the most ruthless attack yet by the Nundus. All three of the teenaged leaders at least helped in someone's demise. It was terrifying to see what happened because there hadn't been a raid since before it was revealed that they were mages. They seemed to held nothing back. Well, at least everyone hoped so. Remus was one of the few who knew how old they were and that none of them had fully hit their magical puberty so they weren't even at their full strength yet…

Riddle also seemed to have inherited some of his father's sadism to say the least…

It also became apparent as to what they were trained as. Moody immediately noticed and stated that the Nundus were being led by trained assassins. Now Remus may have ticked off one of the said assassins.

* * *

Harry kept his face blank as long as he could before doubling over laughing. Remus seemed to panic because he had that same face at the raid. "You should have seen your face!" he choked out. Okay, Harry had to admit that he had a warped sense of humor sometimes.

"You know what, cub? I don't know why I worried about you so much. There hasn't been any pranks and nor did I have to deal with the school's only Slythindor's odd sense of humor. The school may just be a better place without you causing chaos."

"Yeah, but I can guarantee you that the school has become a dreadfully boring place without my unique wit and sense of humor to brighten it up. It would be inhumane to keep that away from the school for any longer! Besides there may be two of us Slythindors because I seemed to have corrupted Ginny without knowing it!" Harry cheerily replied back with a smirk.

"You are aware that I _am_ a teacher and can dock off points, right?"

Harry snorted and stated, "Points are an incorporeal attempt to get students to behave and to boost moral without actually giving them anything. There are no real awards besides bragging rights that aren't very good to start with."

Remus sighed and muttered, "I finally get past your masks and I find out my best friend's son is really an insane, jaded assassin with a warped sense of humor and equally messed-up friends…"

"You're just jealous."

"Of what?" the professor asked with a smirk.

Of course, Harry found a way to twist and said with wide eyes, "You think my little sister is hot! That is wrong! Wait till I tell Danny that you're having naughty thoughts about my little sissy and his bonded mate! Oops, I don't think she wanted people to know that they were mildly bonded… Oh well!"

Remus—who now knew that Harry didn't care about points—just reached over and firmly whacked the snarky teen on the head. Harry's glasses fell off like they almost always do whenever someone cuffs him.

"Ugh! The second time this week!" Harry whined as he felt around the room blindly. He found them after rummaging a little. Remus was laughing even harder than Mi was when she did it to him.

"Know what, my girlfriend did that to me Saturday; you're not supposed to do that with people who desperately need their glasses. It isn't nice."

Remus raised an eyebrow and asked, "So you're not using Hermione to gather information on the Order?"

Harry looked horrified at the even thought. "Remus! That goes against my few twisted morals. I would _never_ use a person like that. I know what it is like to be emotionally hurt. My relatives hated my being and took all of their frustration out on me," he snarled.

Remus was a little surprised. Most of the Order thought that he had even agreed in the first place because she was in the Order and he somehow knew.

"Besides, why would I go to someone who isn't even in the Or-. She was inducted," Harry muttered suddenly.

"You didn't even know?"

"Hello? I was a captive of Voldie for like a month? I'm a little behind in the Order events though if I sneak Danny over here…"

"Speaking of him, how was he in two places at once?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, he was in his animagus-." Remus was cut off by Harry cracking up then sobering up seconds later.

Harry sighed and said, "You know when Twinkles said that there was a chance that Voldemort did rituals to him when he was just a baby…?" Remus feared the worst at that statement.

"He did, didn't he?"

Harry nodded sadly. "We found out why he was such a powerful vampire for a mere hybrid. Voldemort did a rather simple dark ritual that got rid of one type of magic and substituted it for another… He got rid of all of Danny's abilities to do light magic and replaced it with vampire magic. Danny is essentially a dark being because the only magic he _can_ do wizard wise is the Dark Arts and Shadow Arts… You see, Danny actually is actually one of the, well not exactly rare but not common, mages who has control over one element and partial of another. Danny has full control of all aspects of shadow centered magic and partial over chaos."

"Chaos you say?" Remus asked. He was intrigued by the world of mages and wanted to learn more. Luckily, his best friend's son was a mage. Or maybe that was a bad thing?

"I have no clue why it's called that to be honest. Chaos magic is well… It's hard to explain. To start off, mage magic is essentially the manipulation of the energy around us. Wizards use the magic inside of them. It may seem minor, but there's a huge difference. Every mage normally has control over a single element or type of energy. I can control anything to do with lightning, electricity, and etcetera. Chaos energy is… It's what allows us to live. It's essentially the magical energy that controls life and death and is crucial to life. Hence why I accidentally killed Umbridge because I was _trying_ to drain her of her magic, but somehow got into her chaos energy and killed her."

Remus processed that as Harry took a deep breath. "Okay, this means that Danny can do minor magicks that involve life as we know it. Because all of the magic he controls is considered dark, no ritual will have major effects on him because I guess having one type of magic replaced is as about as damned as you get. Danny performed an illegal necromantic ritual in our backyard a few days ago without being kind enough to tell my sister or me until he was done. He wasn't in two places or once. Shadow was real. I wasn't lying when I said that Danny ate Shadow. He killed him instead of turning him. Danny brought him back to life yesterday and I guess anything he brings back to life will be a vampire because that is all that Danny's magic can support."

"Please stop, my brain has to comprehend that your best mate broke the laws of magical physics and turned a canine…"

Harry snorted in reply.

Remus took in a few deep breaths and asked, "But I know stuff like that at least requires a sacrifice…?"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Danny sacrificed a lot of his blood. He is part elf and part vampire—two highly magical, immortal species. His blood is enough to sustain Shadow's life. As long as Danny lives, Shadow lives. Serenity yelled at him afterwards and made him feed off her. She's his mate, Remy. Don't spazz, he can take as much as he want without her feeling more than a prick. In fact, I found out that the laughter I've been hearing from their room is her laughing because she has ticklish blood veins."

"You just attract weirdoes, don't you?"

"I'm just special that way. Ya know what? You should be very glad that I don't have any classes after this and that the fact that I look anorexic is only a glamour because we're missing lunch."

Remus gave him a look and growled, "You will take that damn "glamour" off right now and prove that or I will march down to the kitchens and shove food down your throat."

Harry gulped and quickly fiddled with the Potter House ring on his middle finger. A light covered him and Remus was surprised that Harry seemed to be at a healthy weight but still on the slim side and had grown an inch or so.

"Happy now?" Harry asked as he pushed his now longer hair out of his face.

"Okay, you do look more like an elf now…" Remus muttered.

Harry scowled at him and reapplied the glamour. "I'm quarter elf, what the bloody hell do you expect?"

"Once again, I'm a teacher. I can give you detention."

"Well considering I supposedly go to a school for criminal boys, that isn't anything new for me. I was a horrid little imp at school because I had somehow become Danny's main accomplice instead of Serenity during the school year because we were in the same grade."

"I don't even want to imagine those two friends of yours as students."

"Don't you want to know what Danny finally did that got him expelled?"

"Depends, I only want to know if it's a prank."

"Whoo boy, it was. There's actually a Weasley Twin product that does the same result, but he did it without magic."

"Now I'm scared, but go on."

Harry smirked and stated, "He somehow created a mini-swamp inside the school hallway by throwing plants from the school's garden inside and then spraying water in with a hose. He threw in like three bags of potting soil too. It was a mess I heard, but I was at Hogwarts getting read to kill a big 'ol basilisk at the time so I only heard the story."

Remus fell over laughing.

* * *

"Harry, we need to talk to you about something," Hermione gently said a few days later after class.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and followed her and Ron. He had a billion retorts he could have said, but he would have to wait a month or so until it would seem normal for him to be that sarcastic again. Maybe they were getting eloped…? No, he would have found out while "Jamie" because he was dating Mi… Speaking of which, they had a date Saturday… Luckily it was about a half hour after they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade so he could still chat with his friends for a little.

They entered the Room of Requirement and Harry sat down in one of the chairs.

"Uh well, you see…" Hermione started nervously.

Ron was turning redder and redder for some reason… Harry found out why when he shouted, "She's dating that filthy, freakish excuse of a wizard, Levis!"

"You're just jealous, aren't you, Ron?" Harry said quietly. Yay, he got to play psychologist!

"What-? How are you so calm?" Ron exclaimed loudly. He quieted down when Harry flinched.

"Why do I care who Hermione dates? It's her life and I'm not her father," Harry replied softly.

"But…! He helped kidnap your friends and tried to kidnap you!"

Harry quickly thought of an excuse and said, "It wasn't them… It was three deatheaters under polyjuice potion. Danny and Serenity said they were brought to Voldemort," Harry gave Ron a look when he flinched before continuing, "and the Nundus were in no way involved…"

Hermione didn't seem surprised. "That's why when I subtly brought it up to him he just looked at me funny…"

Ron still didn't understand and insisted, "But he's not on our side! He's an assassin, a murderer! He paralyzed Fudge for Merlin's sake!" Harry just barely stopped himself from flinching at the name Merlin.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. Let's see… would she defend him or agree with Ron?

Hermione sighed and said, "He admitted to being drunk when that happened. He said that was what got him to stop drinking. On the bright side, he learned a lesson and we have a more competent minister now. Hopefully there won't be anymore drunk assassins on the loose."

"What about Riddle?" Harry quietly asked. He was very glad that he was supposedly caught up with some of the events.

"You have a point there, but Phoebus seems to have enough control of him to get him to stay while drunk…"

"B-but Umbridge!"

"He didn't like talking about because he said it made him sick to the stomach that he was that stupid."

Harry was having trouble not laughing because Ron was turning redder and redder as he tried to find excuses.

"Uh…"

Harry sighed and decided to cut in before he lost control of his emotions. "Ron, face it. Hermione and Levis are dating so get over it, mate. Hermione, does he seem sincere? If he seems to be using you, use commonsense and dump him. Simple as that. Can we _please_ close this conversation now?"

Ron stormed off in anger as Hermione seemed really ticked at the redhead. She turned to him with a smile and said, "Thanks, Harry. I missed you so much. There just aren't that many people in the school I can talk to… Jamie is so… he's easy to talk to and hasn't even mentioned the war once without prompt. Sure, he can be a snarky git, but he's rather sweet if you get to know him. You don't know how much I appreciate you understanding. Ron, well, please don't kill me, but do you ever wonder why you remain friends with him at times?"

Harry nodded sadly even though he was slightly glad that he wasn't the only one who felt that way. Danny hated the youngest male's Weasley's guts because Ron wasn't always the greatest friend, while Danny is extremely protective of Harry and Serenity.

"I would be happy if he just kept his temper to himself and not take his anger out on us sometimes," Harry muttered very quietly.

Hermione smiled encouragingly and patted him on the back lightly. "Come on, do you feel up to working on something you missed?"

"Sure, I'm just glad that I didn't make it into potions… I hated that class."

"I thought you wanted to be an Auror though?"

Harry shook his head. "No, after Voldemort, I don't think I could take it anymore… I think I want to be a teacher because I really liked teaching the DA last year."

"You'd be a great teacher, Harry!"

"Thanks, Mione. I just wish that the position I'd want at Hogwarts is jinxed…"

"I can see it now, Harry Potter: Breaks Hogwarts Defense Teacher Jinx!" she said with a smile as she gently guided him to the library.

Harry smiled. He finally knew that Hermione was a true friend.

* * *

Hermione nervously waited for Jamie outside of the Hogshead. She didn't know why she picked that place, but she did. Hermione hoped he didn't mind that she was in her Hogwarts uniform because she didn't have time to change. Ron had started screaming at her when he found out who she was meeting. Harry had mouthed "Sorry" before flooing to his friends' foster home.

A bright flash of yellow appeared next to her, making Hermione shield her eyes. "Guess who," a familiar voice mischievously whispered in her ear. Of course, it was Jamie standing behind her.

"Hi, Jamie," she said.

"Hi, Mi! How are ya?" he asked. Okay, so what she thought was a Portuguese accent was his real one it seemed.

"Fine, I'm just a little worried about a friend…"

"Potter? I heard he got captured and just recently escaped." Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see the concern in his eyes. There was probably a lot more of the emotion hidden because he was wearing his color contacts again.

"Yes, he's so thin…"

"Sneak out sometime and buy him a cheeseburger from McDonald's then. Those things will make almost anyone gain weight." Hermione laughed at that.

"I don't want to lose my prefect badge."

"You are aware that being a prefect just puts more attention on yourself, right? I wasn't a prefect."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Maybe because my relatives said they sent me to St. Brutus while I was at school and everyone believed them?"

Hermione closed her eyes with a sigh and said, "Great, I'm dating a hooligan."

"Hey, I'm not a hooligan!" Jamie whined as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You're in denial, Jamie. Do you just want to go in the place behind us?"

Jamie raised an eyebrow and asked, "You actually go in the Hogshead? I only go there when I want to be left alone."

"Hence why we should go in there," Hermione said.

"Oh… that makes sense," Jamie muttered with a light blush. The young couple turned around and entered the pub.

Jamie took one look at the bottles their butterbeer was in and conjured glasses without a second thought. "That is disgusting," he said with a wrinkled nose.

"Are you a pureblood?"

"Nope, half."

"Really, because you looked like one just then."

Jamie gave her a look that said, "Shut up."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The little mudblood and one of the freaks," a voice drawled. Hermione scowled when Malfoy came up to them.

Jamie glared furiously at him and asked, "Wha' do yeh wan', blondie? I know wha yeh are an' tat's only the beginning of the dirt I 'ave on yeh."

Malfoy grounded his teeth and said, "You are a pathetic little liar, you mudblood freak."

"Doan. Use. Tat. Word. In. Meh. Presence," Jamie snarled. He stood up with his wand pointed at the blonde's nose.

"What's the matter, Levis?"

Jamie suddenly smirked and three photos appeared in his hand that he fluttered in front of Malfoy's face. The blonde paled and ran out.

"I love blackmail…" Jamie muttered a little dreamily. Hermione snatched the photos and cracked up. There was a picture of Malfoy sleeping with a teddy bear, slipping face first in the mud, and stepping on his pants making them fall down. Malfoy wore tighty-whities…

"Where did you get this?"

"I have my sources.

* * *

Serenity squealed when she was swung around by Danny. He had ambushed her again it seemed. She didn't know why, but ever since they were bonded, Danny would randomly sneak up behind her and swing her around lovingly. Sure, it was fun the first few times, but now it was starting to get annoying. And she was reading a very good book when he did it this time too! It had really good ideas on guerilla tactics that they could use for the Nundus.

"Will you please stop doing that, honey?" she asked when he sat down on her chair and held her captive on his lap.

Danny smirked and said, "Nope, it's fun doing that. Besides, I only do it when you're hiding yourself away in your work and not spending time with me."

Serenity sighed and asked, "Just because the others don't trust you with work doesn't mean Harry and I don't have work to do that involves the Nundus, dearie. Without Harry here, I do have a bit of paperwork and we have to get going on training the newbies."

"Oooooooooooh, I like training people…"

"That's because the orphanage sent you to boot camp one summer."

"I didn't like that."

Serenity sighed and kissed her mate on the cheek. Danny smiled and said, "I did like that though. Hm… I decided that I like keeping you captive. You're more willing to snog when you're trapped."

"You are aware that I'm not all bark and no bite, right?"

"Yeah, but I have a pet wolf who is a vampire and quite able to guard you while I'm not there."

Serenity scowled and gave him the evil-eye and pleaded, "Please tell me you're-." Danny knew what she was saying and felt like freaking her out and making her think that he was serious. He grabbed the bandana she had in hair but took out and tied it around her mouth while his magic snaked around her body. Her eyes widened in shock as she was thrown over Danny's shoulder. Danny smirked to himself and warped them into their room.

He gently laid his mate on the bed and pulled her to him after he sat down himself. Danny removed the bandana and gently stroked her hair lovingly with what he hoped was obsessive love in his eyes. Serenity had immediately leaned into his touch with a low purr.

Danny was surprised considering it normally took a few moments for her to start purring. He thought about it for a little and realized that she must have thought that something was wrong with him. She had tried to hide the fact that she had been researching vampires from him, but he knew it and just didn't tell her that he knew. 'Hm… She must think that I've lost my mind because she hadn't been giving me enough affection! This is really funny!'

Danny muttered in her ear, "You'll never be hurt in my presence, my precious." Serenity looked up at him briefly in surprise but quickly went back to her obvious attempt to smother him with love. It would probably be funnier if Danny removed the bonds, but he was pretty sure she would suspect something.

"You're going to be a good mate and stay where I can make sure you're safe, right love?" Danny asked. He made sure to emphasize the "right".

Serenity looked down in a way that said she was unsure of what to do. It seemed that she was just going along with it when she whispered, "Okay, dearie…"

Danny smiled kindly and held right to his chest. He gently placed his hand under her delicate chin and kissed her. He was starting to get a little bored and decided to see how long it would take her to realize that he was joking around. Danny was pretty sure he was going to burst out laughing soon by the look on her face.

'Let's see… how to freak her out beyond words…? Oh! I know…!' Danny scooped her up again and held her like she was an infant.

"Honey, no offense, but I'm not a baby."

That comment was what made the vampire finally lose it. Serenity was blinking in confusion. It was quite an odd sight really. A tied-up veela being held by a vampire about to fall off the bed laughing…

"Are you feeling okay, Danny?" Serenity asked as she tried to free her arms. A very slight shock hit her that felt more like a tickling sensation.

"Y-you should have seen your face!" Danny choked out.

"You were messing with me!"

"Yep!" Danny chirped.

Serenity pouted then asked, "…does that mean you'll untie me now?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"You have been stressing since Harry left. You are going to relax today and not work even if I have to throw you in the bathtub fully clothed."

"But! We have-!"

"Our main priority is training which I am more than able to handle. You are going to **relax**. Do you know what that means?"

"Hello? You're trying to get me to relax while I'm tied up by your magic!"

Danny rolled his eyes and the bonds disappeared. Serenity slapped him on the head. "That wasn't funny!"

"Sorry, I needed to point out to you somehow that you were working too hard. I didn't quite get to it because you made me laugh."

Serenity stuck her tongue out and tried to storm off. Danny raised an eyebrow and the door slammed shut as black wards flickered into view. "Do you want me to tie you to a chair and force feed you a calming potion thing?"

"Fine, I won't work today," Serenity said with a pout as she crossed her arms. Danny smirked triumphantly and put her back on the bed.

"Do you want anything at all, my dear?" he asked with a small smirk still.

Serenity thought and stated, "Well, what I really want is a massage, but I doubt you can give me that."

"Why not?"

"Because you always tickle me whenever you say you're going to give me one."

"I won't… this time."

"Really? If you're lying, I will make you sleep on the couch for the night, mister."

"I'm not going to! Geeze…" That was just scary beyond words considering they didn't have any spare beds. Danny didn't realize that it was his bed to start with so she didn't really have any right to do that.

"Fine, I'm changing my shirt so no peeky while I change in the bathroom."

Danny nodded and goofily hid his head under the pillow. Serenity laughed and headed towards the bathroom.

Shadow walked in the room and jumped on his master's back. 'Master… why are you hiding your head under the pillow?'

'Lovely told me not to look, and I wanted to make her laugh.'

'You are lovesick when it comes to your precious Barbie, you know that?'

Danny gave his wolf a look and pounced on it in his animagus form.

Serenity was treated to the sight of two black wolves chasing each other around the room when she came back out. The wolf who she thought was her boyfriend in his animagus form stopped and stared at her with wide blue eyes. It turned into Danny.

"When did you get a black sports bra?" he squeaked out as he stared at her openly. Serenity smirked and just kissed him on the lips. She lay on her stomach and started to purr with intense pleasure when Danny's large hands massaged her back relaxingly.

She glanced as Shadow jumped on the bed to her right and Darry was already on her left. Darry was trying to climb on her rather bare back at the moment with Shadow growling at him. "Shadow, knock it off," she heard Danny said.

Shadow made a face and got off the bed. Darry jumped on her back and seemed to have sat on her mostly uncovered back. "Darry, off," Danny said. Darry meowed in protest, hissed at Danny, and ran out of the room.

"I don't think your cat likes, my dear," Danny stated matter-of-factly.

Serenity sat up and yanked Danny down on the bed. "Ren, I have to look over the training sometime today. I had been working on it, but I got a little behind when you went crazy and decided that I wasn't allowed to leave your sight."

"What if I _like_ having a pet boyfriend? Maybe I want to keep you like that?"

Danny gave her a look and stated, "I am not your pet."

Serenity smirked and replied, "Then why do you have a collar?"

"Uh… I… The others gave it to you as a prank!"

"Then why a magical one? Where do you think they got the idea in the first place?"

Danny's jaw clenched as Serenity innocently jumped off the bed. Danny realized a little too late that his girlfriend had grabbed the collar and seemed to be stalking him. He was just about to protest when Serenity pounced on him and put the collar around his neck. She smiled triumphantly and patted him on the head.

"Now you're not leaving, _pet_," Serenity teased. Danny sulked as Serenity petted his head like he was Darry. "Ah, don't you like being my pet boyfriend, my love?" Serenity added with a smirk. Danny rolled his eyes as Serenity continued to stroke his hair like he was a cat or dog.

"I am your mate, not your pet," Danny grounded out with a slight twitch in his eye.

"Fine, you're my pet mate. Happy now?" Serenity innocently asked with a flutter of her eyelashes. Danny gave her another look and lightly boxed her ear.

"Bad, pet Danny!" the veela whined as she whacked him back. "You should be nicer to your girlfriend, mate, and owner, A.K.A me!"

"You are not my owner. You are always going off saying that you're not my possession and I'm not your possession either."

Serenity pouted and asked, "Ah, why not? Don't you want to be my possession? I'd take good care of you." Serenity goofily ran her fingers over his muscled arms.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm kidding. That's what you get for _your_ prank earlier. Besides, I thought you already knew that the others got the collar to point out to you that you're completely wrapped around my little fingers." Danny rolled his eyes and started to stand up. Serenity had other ideas though. Danny sighed and raised his hands in surrender when Serenity locked and warded the door with her magic.

Serenity stuck her tongue out and dragged Danny over towards her with her magic. Danny sighed and let the strands of gold dump him on the bed. "You no leaving me until I decide to take a nice, long bubble bath. Until then, I'm keeping you prisoner."

Danny snorted and asked, "Again? Why do you keep making me your captive boyfriend?"

"It's fun and you're hot. What more is there to ask for?"

"Why do I feel like you only put up with me for my body sometimes?"

"Oh no, I like you for who you are. The fact that you're drop-dead sexy is just a plus," Serenity said flirtingly with a wink. Danny blushed lightly as Serenity reached over and did something she always wanted to do while _sober_, pinch Danny's bum—for lack of better words. Danny jumped in the air in shock as Serenity brightly smiled, quite proud of herself.

"Ren!" the flustered vampire shouted with his face burning up.

"You're my prisoner," Serenity said in a sing-song voice as she launched herself at the vampire. "Besides, aren't you happy that I'm comfortably enough around you to do that? Because I'm your mate which means you're in luuuuuuuuuurve with me."

"Are you high?" Danny carefully asked.

"Nope, but I want a butterbeer…"

"No."

Serenity pouted and poked him on the arm. "Why not?"

"One, we don't have any. Two, it makes you drunk."

"Pooey!"

"Get over it."

* * *

Uh... this isn't edited all that well because I'm not feeling so hot at the moment. Please bare with it. Please? For the poor authoress who feels like she may vomit?

Oh, and here's the virtual cookies I promised people who reviewed but forgot to give them when I replied... () ().

Review! I still got virtual cookies.


	44. A Little Improv

**A/N: Uh... I don't even know where most of this stuff is coming from. A lot of this is random funny stuff that may or may not deal with the semi-existent plot, but I think there will be only like 50 chapter so we're near the end... Sorry, this last chapters may be a little rough because I only have the very ending planned out in my mind. Heh. Oh, and I got two days off from school because it's so damn cold here. It literally was ZERO degrees on Monday, I think it was Monday anyways. I had plently of time to work on this so be glad that there's crappy weather where I live.**

Disclaimer: I'm so sick of saying what I own and what I don't. Anyone with a brain can figure this out, folks.

_Letters_

"Blah"

'Danny and Harry mentally conversing'

* * *

**Chapter 44**

**A Little Improvisation**

Harry was waiting for Hermione at the Three Broomsticks. He had to floo to Headquarters, switch his glamour, and then teleport here, and he _still_ beat her. He and Hermione had been dating steady for a little over a month now and February was about to grace them with its presence. "Sorry I'm late, Jamie!" Hermione gasped out as she rushed to the table he was sitting at. She slid into the seat across from him and started to catch her breath.

"It's okay, but what took you so long? I was running a bit late myself because I slept in and forgot to set my alarm this morning."

"Said bye to Harry when he left to his friends' foster home and didn't manage to get away before Ron blew up on me again. Sometimes I just wish that he was a little more supportive of my decisions. I'm a big girl now."

"Why are you still friends with him when almost everything I've heard of him was mainly complaints. Potter, I can deal with. He's a true friend. Weasley, well the youngest male one anyways, seems a little too selfish and I _know_ you can do better," Harry asked. Okay, he had been asking himself that lately…

Hermione blushed and muttered, "Harry was wondering the same thing… I was wondering too about something else. Would you be willing to meet Harry?" Harry tried to keep his cool but mentally he was going, 'Oh crap!'

'What is it?' Danny asked in concern.

'Mi wants me to meet, well, me!'

'Do we have any polyjuice left from when Ellie just wanted to prove that she could make it?'

'Uh, I don't know. Why?'

'Hm… I may have an idea. Tell her that it depends on what's going on next week.'

"Uh… I'm not sure. Do you mean, like, next week?"

Hermione nodded. "Please?" she asked.

"I'll have to see. I don't know if I'll be able to next week. Callie has been asking me to do something that has to do with training, but he hasn't told me what yet. I'm a little scared by that… I'll owl you, okay? And did you get-?"

Hermione cut him off as her face flushed. "I did get the bouquet of roses you sent me. Thanks," she said. Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek. He also blushed.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall decided that she deserved a break as she walked into the Three Broomsticks. After ordering a gillywater, she sat down at a small table by the bar where couples usually sat. Very few were there as they tended to go to that frilly one down the road around February. Only one couple was in sight.

'Ms. Granger is here? Hm… I can finally disprove that ridiculous rumor that she's dating Levis!' With her goal on mind, Minerva stood up and approached one of her favorite students.

"Why hello, Ms. Granger. I'm quite surprised seeing you here. Now who is your friend here?" Hermione raised an eyebrow as a small chuckle came out of her date. His back was still turned to her. He turned around and revealed that indeed it was Occultus Levis.

"No offense, ma'am, but doesn't the whole _frigging_ world know who I am by now?" he politely asked. Minerva was shocked when there wasn't a Cockney accent but a Portuguese one. His gold eyes seemed a little artificial now that she saw them up close, but she could have sworn that she saw a flash of bright, **bright** green when he turned his head around to face her.

* * *

"Hi, Professor… Uh, what are you doing here?" Hermione squeaked out in shock. Why was her professor talking to her in the middle of a date with her boyfriend!

"Just saying hello to one of my favorite students on this sunny day." Hermione wanted to crack up when Jamie looked outside where it was cloudy and gray and back to her Transfiguration teacher as if she were nuts.

"Ma'am… you are aware that it's what, thirteen degrees, cloudy, and about to snow again?" Jamie asked with an eyebrow raised. He seemed to do that a lot now that Hermione thought about it…

"Oh, right, sure!" Professor McGonagall said.

"Right…" Jamie muttered under his breath. "Uh, Mi, I'm going to go order. What do you want?"

"Just butterbeer, please."

"Okay, be right back," Jamie said quickly as he practically jogged to get away from her teacher.

"Professor, no offense or anything, but I think you just scared my poor boyfriend a little…" Hermione muttered quietly. Jamie was easily scared by adults it seemed by the way he looked like he was about to wet himself when he met her parents.

"Miss Granger, are you aware what you're getting yourself into? I know he may be an attractive young man, but he is extremely dangerous!"

"You know yesterday morning when this gorgeous bird dropped off a bouquet in front of me? Those were from him." Hermione almost sighed in relief when Jamie came back with two bottles of butterbeer. "And we have to be going now, see you in class Monday, Professor!" Jamie blinked as Hermione dragged him out of the pub.

Jamie was muttering something in what she assumed was Portuguese the whole time. After ducking into an alley, Jamie finally voiced his thoughts with, "Why are teachers so mental?"

Hermione sighed and whacked him on the head again. "What was that for!" he whined as he rubbed his head.

"You only switch to languages I don't speak when you're swearing. I know you're trying to respect my wishes of not hearing swearing, but please don't do it in different languages? Besides, boys like you need a good whack every now and then for good measures because you haven't done anything _yet_."

Jamie stuck his tongue out and then took a swig out of his butterbeer. "I really pity my sister for not being allowed to drink this…"

"Why can't she?"

"I won't let her. I do not need a drunken veela on my hands. It's bad enough when she goes psycho for a few days during that time of month. No, I'm not exaggerating veela or known for having more radical effects."

"Really?"

"She treated Callie like a pet boyfriend, cast a damn love spell on him because he wouldn't let her put eyeliner on him, and I swear to God that I was hiding in my room for about three days straight."

"Eyeliner…?" Hermione didn't blame him for swearing in that case…

"She has an eyeliner fetish when it comes to guys, specifically my best friend. Imagine my shock when I saw him hiding on the fridge. I think he just jumped on the first high object he could find… She found him obviously and painted his nails black. Yes, I am aware that my friends are completely and utterly out of their minds."

"Thank Merlin I do have friends that are relatively sane. Well, Luna isn't, but I don't see her often…"

"Please don't say that name in front of me," Jamie muttered with a flinch.

"What name? Luna?" Hermione asked in confusion.

Jamie just gave her a look and asked, "Are you going to make me say it?"

Hermione was very confused at that. "Say what?"

"_Merlin,_" he spat out with obvious dislike. Was this a weird mage thing that Hermione didn't know about…? She should try to look that up, but books on mages were rare and had a tendency to magically disappear though Hermione was pretty sure what happened to them now.

"I didn't know?"

"Out of curiosity, Mi, but how did you not figure out what was bugging me? You said Luna and the traitor's name."

"…traitor?"

"Mi, read a history book. You don't even seem to know the wizards' side of the story. I didn't mean now!" Hermione looked at him oddly because she had pulled out the book she had bought the other day but didn't put away yet. It was a more extensive book on history in the "Energy World".

Jamie suddenly stopped, stared at the book in surprise, and stated, "Hey, I have that book, but I got it in a different dimension! Oh Morgana, I think I'm mentioned in it if it's the recent version or the self-updating one that came out a few years ago." He took the book and flipped through the contents; he groaned.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she took her book back. The last section only had one chapter under it about rebellion in the elite. Merlin was the main one though the other part was labeled, "Father's Little Rebels,"…

"We're not little!" Jamie whined with his arms crossed. "I don't know why they say we're little. Okay, Vix is and I _am_ on the short side, but Callie is really tall! It's bad enough that we were nicknamed the three stooges among other things…"

Hermione wisely decided not to ask. She knew he was still obviously a little sore about that. Plus, she knew Jamie well enough now to know that there are many things that she just didn't want, nor need, to know. She did turn to the page that he was complaining about. Her eyes widened as she read the pages.

Jamie had uncomfortably looked away and leaned against the alley wall. Hermione was once again feeling her heart pull towards him. The book was more detailed on the mistreatment he suffered, though it did say that this is only what was found and more may had happened… Jamie knew what was in it too if he really owned the same book.

His eyes grew wide when Hermione threw herself at him. She looked him sternly in the eye and asked, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Jamie looked down awkwardly in a way that told Hermione that she wasn't getting the answer without some arm bending. "Jamie, please. How can we have a relationship if you won't talk to me?"

Jamie all of the sudden glared at her and snarled, "Look, you don't know what it is like, okay? The only adult who ever cared about me was _killed_. I am such a filthy freak and I have no idea what good deed I did to have such supportive people who don't care about that. The **Nundus** don't even know because I don't like remembering. If you have a problem with it, then you obviously are just using me because no person who truly _cares_ will press something like abuse. It isn't a nice feeling knowing that your only family despises you existence! Okay?!" Hermione regretted her words when a few tears started to flow down his defined cheeks, and Jamie sank to the ground. True, sincere tears that could have never been faked…

Hermione realized that he was relapsing from his obvious mental abuse. "I don't know who you're talking about, but you are not a freak. Do you really believe what they said to you was true? It isn't, Jamie. There are cruel people in this world and you were unfortunate enough to land with some of the worst it seems. If you just tell someone their names then they can pay for what they obviously did. Do you understand me? I'm just concerned." Hermione firmly whispered as she kneeled down and wiped away some of his now more steady tears. Jamie sniffled and swiped her hand away. He muttered something that was barely coherent.

His comment made Hermione see red. "What do you mean you don't want my concern!?" Jamie's tearstained face was once again looking away from her and was currently hidden between his knees. Hermione took a deep breath. Yelling at emotionally fragile boyfriend who was relapsing was not a good idea… She went to a different tactic and soothingly rubbed his back murmuring that she was sorry.

What came next shocked her witless. Jamie seemed to not be in his right mind with a rapid slur of events that worried Hermione beyond belief. He had broken down and told her the story of his childhood. Names were left out almost completely though she did notice that she heard "Danny" a few times. Did he call Riddle "Danny"? It could have been her imagination though because the whole thing was said in a low mutter.

Hermione had to bite her tongue to keep herself from cursing his relatives outright. A cupboard was no replacement for a bedroom! She didn't know that she had only heard his pre-Hogwarts years either…

"Are you going to be okay?" she whispered quietly as he wiped his own tears away.

"Yeah… I guess I just had to get that off my chest," he whispered as he continued to stare down at his knees. He looked up at her with a trace of a smile and said, "Thanks for listening. I have to go… See you." He kissed her on the lips briefly and was gone. Hermione had a slightly glazed look on her face and touched her lips. He hadn't done that at all since the mistletoe incident…

Hermione was surprised that he actually trusted her enough to tell her that. She knew that she sounded like a horrible, ungrateful person, but she wished he hadn't. Hermione really just wanted to curl up in her own bed at home and cry for those who weren't raised like they should have been. Now he was facing prejudice over his partial magical creature blood and the fact that he was a mage… Jamie had admitted that the only reason why he was involved with the war was that he and his friends just wanted to live in peace and would have currently been in the Energy Realm if it weren't for its ruler… They were just three misunderstood, fragile minds that just wanted to be left alone to no avail and just got too fed-up and decided to finally do something about it.

If Hermione felt bad about being trained to take him and his friends down before, she felt like quitting the Order and hiding under a rock now. Hermione sighed and got up. She was going back to school and hiding under her covers at the moment. Now she was determined to figure out who he was. She only knew his middle name. Hermione was fine with that, but she wanted to know his identity now if only to bring his relatives to justice. No one should do that to an orphan whose parents were murdered because of their best friend's father… She was seeing more and more similarities between him and Harry. It would do both of them good to meet. **That**, she knew.

* * *

Harry was immediately cornered by his concerned best friends when he returned. "What happened?" Danny softly asked with concern flickering in his silvery eyes.

Harry scowled and said, "Nothing important, okay?"

Serenity sighed and shoved him on hers and Danny's bed. "Harry, you know we can tell when you're lying to us. What happened?"

"Hermione had somehow gotten that book that had a "basic" account of… you know."

"Did you relapse?" Danny softly asked as he sat down on one side of his friend and Serenity on the other. Both hybrids threw an arm around his slim shoulders and basically trapped him on the bed.

"…maybe."

"It's okay, Harry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Serenity said soothingly as she and Danny both hugged him gently at the same time.

"Thanks, I don't know what I did to get you two as friends…"

"Actually, you didn't have a choice, Harry. I made you be friends with us," Danny stated. Harry laughed at that. Good old Danny and his unwitting abilities at cheering people up. Serenity smiled at her mate's and surrogate brother's antics.

"I have to go. I'll be fine, okay? Hermione actually helped… I just hope she's not hiding under her covers crying…"

"You blurted it out, didn't you?"

Harry flushed and looked down. "Hey, it's okay," Serenity said as she rubbed her shoulders. "Yeah, it's good that you let it out, Jim," Danny added. Harry rolled his eyes at the nickname and was about to go back to Hogwarts when Danny quickly pulled him aside and whispered something in his ear. Harry smirked and nodded. He threw the powder into the fireplace in their common room and left in the flames of emerald.

This was going to be good.

* * *

Harry felt like banging his head against the table a few days later when Dumbledore announced a Valentine's Day dance. Hermione should have already gotten his letter saying that he would meet himself. If Hermione ever found out the truth, Harry would be scared that her brain would explode after what he and Danny were going to pull that weekend… Hermione had been avoiding Ron and Neville for some reason and sticking with him and Ginny. Not that he minded or anything…

* * *

Hermione was seriously considering quitting the Order of the Phoenix already. She could not fight against people who had already been through so much and live with her conscience. Every time she reported for training against the Nundus, the image of a young Jamie crumpled in a cupboard crying would come to mind. Just that image alone could keep her up at night. She couldn't tell him, but it was so hard finally fully knowing how it would be like growing up unloved…

Hermione had blown up at Dumbledore when he tried to pry exactly what she was told. She felt him going through her mind and she threw the image of Jamie crying in the alleyway back. Hermione had started to look at mental protection after the incident at the end of last school year…

She had gotten into a huge fight with Ron that may have ruined their fragile friendship completely, but it wasn't completely about Jamie. She just learned a valuable lesson from him and now she had a goal for the future. Hermione Jane Granger wanted to help prevent child abuse. Her first mission you ask? Occultus Levis, A.K.A Jamie.

Hermione was shaken out of her thoughts by a familiar black owl swooping down in front of her and dropping of a rolled up piece of computer paper. It was from Jamie. Unfortunately, people knew by now whose owl it was and all the gossipers started to go near her. The owl chose to swoop down again and dropped a beautiful bouquet of white lilies. Hermione glanced at the owl oddly but just shook her head. Considering how weird Jamie and his friends were… Hermione decided to not think about it and read her letter.

* * *

_Mi-Mi, _

_Hi. How are you? I'm bored. Hence why I just told you. :-P Yes, I can come this weekend but if I get hexed… Ahem, anywho… Darn it, I thought I added "anywho" to the computer's dictionary thing. Stupid spell-check… Darn it again, I don't know if it's "spell-check" or "spell check". Can you tell I'm bored with nothing to do? I just hexed Callie because he was trying to type something when I noticed that there wasn't any paper in the printer. He looks like an albino at the moment and my sis is laughing at him in all her niceness. Hey, I just found out niceness was a word! Yawn, tired and bored. I should probably go to bed… It's like one in the morning and yet I'm still up. I probably **should** go to bed…_

_Tootles, _

_Who-do-you-think-it-is? (Hint I'm not Santa Claus, sorry.)_

_P.S. Do you like your new nickname? If not, you may just have to deal with it. :-P :-D

* * *

_

Hermione's shoulders shook with laughter as someone tried to snatch her letter. She turned around to see Ron trying to take it with a scowl. "Ronald, stop trying to read my personal letter," Hermione grounded out as she snatched it back.

"Hermione, hand it over," Ron stated as he tried to grab it. Hermione heard Harry sigh and say, "Ron, leave her alone. She can date and read letters from whoever she wants to. You ain't her father, at least I hope so." Hermione smiled at that as she kicked Ron in the shins. Harry had finally started to brighten back up to his hyper, mood-swingy self.

"Hey, Harry, can I talk to you really quick before classes?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, you know I have a free period at the moment instead of potions."

"Thanks, come on!"

"I'm not done eating!" he whined. Yes, her best friend and boyfriend really needed to meet. They were so similiar that it was not even funny.

"Sorry, Harry. I thought you were done. Go ahead and finish." Hermione still had to be careful around Harry because he still hasn't fully recovered. Danny seemed to be fine actually and just seemed concerned for Harry and Serenity. It probably didn't help that the veela hybrid seemed to be heavily crushing on the vampire hybrid that was obviously looking for his mate by the way he ignored her. Ron had been about to drool the one time they came here.

Harry drained his cup of orange juice and said, "Okay, I'm done now!" Hermione sighed. Harry always did seem to get a bit of a buzz from orange juice… She grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the common room.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, Herms, but go ahead."

"Are you willing to meet Jamie? I already asked him and he said he would go if you promised not to hex him. Or well, he implied it anyways…"

Harry stared at her as if she had grown another head. "Hermione, I'm not your parents! I don't care who you date as long as he's not a mutant from Jupiter!"

"Well, he is quarter elf…"

"He's not from Jupiter or Uranus is he?"

"You said Uranus wrong. You don't say it like "Your anus"."

"Are you going to be a science teacher when you grow up? And you said anus!"

"Harry will you meet him or not?"

Harry bit his lip nervously before muttering, "Okay…"

Hermione gently hugged him. "He's not going to attack me because you're always hugging me, is he?"

"I really doubt Jamie would do that."

"Are… you sure?" he whimpered.

Hermione warmly smiled and stated, "Positive."

* * *

Harry sighed as he quickly flooed to Headquarters. Supposedly, he was saying hi to his friends and talking for a few minutes. In reality, he and Danny were switching places. Danny was going to pose as Harry Potter while Harry was Jamie. If that made sense, of course.

Harry plucked a hair and placed it in the bottle of polyjuice. Danny sniffed and looked like he was about to gag. "Hey, it was _your_ idea," Harry stated as Danny pinched his noise and chugged it. Harry saw Serenity watching in the corner though it may be because Danny was in his boxers because he was obviously going to change quite a bit in size. Harry took off his "weak" glamour and took the Potter ring off all together.

"Why can't I see?" a familiar voice asked. Harry blinked and looked to see an exact copy of him. Harry took his dorky glasses off and handed them to Danny as he popped his gold contacts in. He covered his scar with the skin-colored goop and changed out of his uniform for his quite bare "twin". Harry threw his uniform at Danny and quickly changed.

"Dude, go. You know what to do right?"

"Yep, potion every fifty-five minutes just to be careful."

"Oh, you need the ring too… We need two Harry Potters, not two Occultus Levis's." Danny sighed and quickly fiddled with the ring.

"Happy?"

"Yes, now go. And thank you very much, mate."

"No problem, bro," Danny drawled as he went to Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione waited for Harry to get back. He probably was going to lose track of time, but at least she had an excuse for being late this time. Heck, Jamie might accidentally sleep in again.

About five minutes later, Harry came back. Hermione blinked a few times when he didn't land in a heap like normal. …a few seconds later though he tripped over his shoelaces. Now there's the Harry she knew and loved. "Come on, Harry. He may actually be waiting if he didn't forget to set his alarm again."

"Okay…" Harry muttered a little nervously. His eyes seemed a little… off-color or something, but it may have been her imagination.

After riding the carriage and Harry petting the invisible horse later, they were waiting for Jamie. "Don't have a heart attack if a mage suddenly pops up behind us and shouts-." Hermione was cut off.

"Boo!" someone yelled behind them. Harry jumped and spun around wildly. Jamie was leaning against the walls with his shoulders shaking gently. "Oh, and thanks for the spiffing idea, Mi-Mi darling."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me, Mi," Jamie drawled and then stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at her.

Harry was gaping, and Hermione groaned loudly when Jamie pushed his jaw up. "What's up with you Gryffs and imitating fishes? Hermione did on our first date. Crud, don't hit me again!"

"Am I really that scary?"

"You grow up around a veela and you start to develop a fear of angry females."

"…he has a point," Harry whispered.

Jamie tilted his head to the side and made his quite pointed ears show. "Wow, so you _can_ talk!"

"Jamie, be nice."

"What does nice mean?" Hermione sighed and whacked her boyfriend on the head. "Ow, darn it! You whacked my contact out again!" Jamie looked up and scowled at her. It was very funny seeing one acid green eye and one gold eye glaring at her. Harry was gaping again.

"Did your experiments with eye color went too far?" Harry sarcastically asked.

"You try having dormant elf blood that makes you look like you came out of a sci-fi convention. Mi, stop smirking. You are not a Slytherin. _Accio contact_!" A little contact flew in his hand.

"Ew… I'm cleaning that when I get home," Jamie decided as he looked up and carefully popped his other one out. "I just hope I remembered to bring my glasses…" He felt his pockets and pulled his glasses case out.

"Can you see now?" Hermione sarcastically asked. Two almost identical humphs were her response.

"Herms, you don't need glasses. You don't know what it's like not being able to see," Harry stated with his arms folded.

"Really…" Jamie murmured in agreement.

"What about the time I put your glasses on, Harry?" Jamie snorted at that but didn't comment for once in his life.

"Why did you do that anyways?"

"Hm… were you high _again_, Mi? I'm ashamed of you! Tisk, tisk," Jamie said with a teasing smile. He ducked her fist this time. "Ha, you missed!"

"Jamie, you git!"

"Like I've never heard that one before."

"Are you two probably going to bicker the whole time?"

"Think on the bright side, Potter, if we were anything like _my_ friends we would either be bickering or snogging in front of people who don't like seeing it."

"Hey, it's not our fault you befriend a vampire and a veela," Hermione snapped.

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked.

"Your friends are hybrids and _seem_ to be sane, Harry."

"…good point. Danny is way too sane to be a vamp hybrid. Except when you give him caffeine or sugar."

"You actually gave a vampire caffeine? Dude, are you out of your mind? I warded the frigging kitchen against Vampy, but he doesn't like coffee or soda luckily."

"How can you not like-?" Harry asked. Jamie cut him off with a shrug.

"Oh, and Mi's right. You are too thin. Eat a cheeseburger. You do know what food is, right?"

Harry glared at him in return. Jamie smirked. Hermione sighed and whacked both of them on the head. Both glared at her and leaned down feeling for their glasses. Hermione silently laughed when they grabbed the others spectacles and put them on.

Jamie blinked a few times and said, "Okay, I have basically the same prescription as the Boy-Who-Didn't-Wanna-Die…" Jamie handed Harry his glasses back and took his own. "But that's a tad better…" Hermione giggled. They looked so weird with each other's glasses on!

"Hey, Jamie, you can go as Harry for Halloween! Just steal his glasses and draw a scar on your forehead with your sister's lip liner."

Jamie blushed and muttered something. Harry's eyes grew wide for some reason. "Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"I said I already did that once…"

"You didn't steal my glasses!" Harry said in a traumatized shock.

"I had glasses like that when I was younger. Those frames are cheap because no one really wants them… Why haven't you gotten new ones, Potter? Those things are about to fall apart it seems."

"…never got around to it. I like my glasses, thank you very much."

"You're welcome."

Hermione closed her eyes in amused exasperation as Harry had a what-the-heck-is-going-on looks on his face.

"Now, as much as I 'like' standing out in the freezing cold, do you want to go in somewhere, anywhere before I turn into a popsicle?"

"Yum, elf flavor," Hermione retorted.

Jamie looked very insulted at that. "Why do you always throw the fact that I'm not fully human in my face? It's bad enough your sister flicked my ear…"

"You have a sister, Hermione?" Harry asked after a few moments. "Why didn't I know this? I've known you longer than him."

"My parents wanted to meet him. Oh, and I still can't believe you gave them a _range_ when they asked how old you were!"

"Hey, I could have lied! At least I was honest. Honesty is the best policy, don't ya know?" the Elvin wizard drawled as he flipped his bangs out of his face.

"Then how…?"

"Sh, I definitely wasn't taking advantage that I look older than I look to illegally get alcohol, nope not me!" he said quietly. He cutely pursed his lips together and looked around in a way that was a little paranoid.

"You managed to replace Ron already, Mione, didn't you?"

"Hey, I don't blow up on people for no reason!" Jamie snapped back. Hermione bit her lip. Harry must not have known that she had told him all about Ron…

"Ah, so she did tell you the bad…"

"Yeah, why the **_hell_** do you two put up with the bigot?"

Hermione sighed and asked, "Will you please not swear?"

"…sorry. Bad habit… At least I don't swear in front of little kids. I swear my godchildren's first words are going to be swearwords."

Harry gaped as Hermione raised an eyebrow. "From what I heard, your sister would be a good mother. I doubt she would do that."

"Who says she's the one I'm talking about? Callie already has a six-year-old who calls him "Daddy" and she just started to swear… a lot. He was so proud too and that is the atrocious part. In fact, that is not the only reason why I'm apprehensive when they become parents. I can not help but mention that the world will probably never be ready for the pandemonium known as their children…" Jamie shuddered at the end.

"…you use a lot of big words," Harry muttered.

Hermione looked at him strangely. "So do you, Harry."

"Only when I get mad, so it's a bad sign if use big words."

"Eh, I had to get my best mate a pocket dictionary for his birthday because Vix and I are walking thesauruses. Now I just have to teach him how to use it because he's that dumb. Damn, I wonder if he would have been smart if he didn't fall on his head…"

"Jamie…"

"Sorry, Mi," Jamie sheepishly said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Can we go in? It's _freezing_."

"Really…" Harry muttered as he wrapped his cloak tighter.

"Oh, right. We are still in the cold…" Hermione muttered. How did she miss that? Jamie snorted and wrapped an arm around her waist, guiding her into the Three Broomsticks.

"There, there. Even us geniuses have our moments."

"Jamie, your not a genius. You're just a smart alec with delusions of being a genius."

"I'm not deluded!" Jamie whined. Harry was snickering in the corner of Hermione's eye. "And stop laughing at me, Potter!" Jamie hissed under his breath.

Harry's eyes grew wide and he said, "Ah… I'm telling Hermione what you just said about us!"

"You're a parseltongue?" Jamie quietly hissed in English.

"No, I just read your mind."

"Don't kid about stuff like that; it's creepy knowing a vampire friend could be going through your mind at any moment. How are you of all people a hissy tongue?"

"Got it from Tom when he tried to kill me."

"Tom…? The bartender at the Leakey Cauldron?"

"Voldemort," Harry whispered. Hermione could tell that Harry was impressed that Jamie didn't even bat an eyebrow at the name. Hermione gave the smallest of flinches on the other hand…

"Mi, why are you so scared of that name? I saw you flinch, so don't you dare deny it. I find it funny that Voldie's biggest enemy, nuisance, whatever he calls ya, Potter, is a parseltongue while his son isn't and is actually terrified of snakes because he got bitten by a poisonous one when he was little. Ah… irony, one of life's oddest treasures…"

"…Voldie?"

"Weird names are formed when two psychopaths get drunk at the same time. You would think Callie and I would stop getting drunk at the same time because every time we have, bad things happened."

"Bad things, what kind of bad things?" Hermione suspiciously asked.

"Uh… some how attacking Fudge seemed like a good idea under the influence of beer… No way am I telling you what happened the first time."

"You're acting like you two made out on the ground and it was your first kiss," Harry stated. To the students' horror, Jamie turned bright red.

"Wh-ho told you about that?!" he choked out as his face started to resemble Ron's when the redhead was mad.

"I was kidding! Why would I want to know the person my best friend's dating first kiss was with a guy?" Harry choked out. Hermione was still staring at Jamie in horror before she started to laugh.

"It's not funny…" Jamie whined again. Gosh, he whines a lot, but it was adorable in a slightly annoying way.

"Yes, it is," Hermione responded as she continued to laugh. Harry was just sitting there shaking his head. He was probably to the conclusion that Jamie was completely and utterly out of his mind—he actually could be for all Hermione knew.

* * *

'Danny!'

'Yes, Harry darling?'

'Why did you do that?'

'Because it's fun to embarrass you.'

'Gr…'

'I'm perfectly fine with it.'

'Yeah, because you are glaringly straight. The Wizard World is still guessing on mine though all but a few hopefuls came to the correct conclusions. If that gets out they make think we're both bi and with each other to boot. Heck, rumors of a trio between the three of us can emerge and I doubt Ren would like that.'

'I miss Ren…'

'You are so lovesick it's not funny.'

'When are we switching places again?'

'Eh, in a half hour at least.'

'Oh… and what did you say in hissy tongue again?'

'Nothing, I just hissed.'

* * *

Harry sighed as he put the Potter house ring on. He and Danny had slipped into the stalls and passed their clothes under the stalls to the other. 'Danny, be careful. Do not show affection unless I say so. You are a vampire and vampires are sickeningly romantic by nature; I'm not.

'Why would I? I'm glad you two are shy with each other. I am staying faithful to Ren. Besides, I don't really like Granger all that much.'

'Thanks.'

Harry walked out of the stall and came face to face with himself. Harry quickly cast a glamour on his friend and dabbed where the scar was with the face goop as Danny took another gulp of potion with a shudder.

Harry felt a pang of jealously when Danny smoothly slid next to Mi and wrapped an arm around her waist. 'Danny, don't go too far. I am not the smooth person you are. Be careful.'

'I know, sheesh. I'm more worried about the accent.'

'Sorry about that.'

* * *

Hermione blinked. Jamie and Harry were both acting a little odd when they got out of the restroom. Both raven-haired wizards had drank way too much butterbeer and practically ran into the men's washroom. She had no idea why Harry randomly declared a butterbeer drinking battle against Jamie… Jamie won if anyone cared.

Jamie was being a little more… suave than normal, and Harry wasn't acting strange. He just stopped acting strange from before. Did Jamie have too much butterbeer? Because if Phoebus could get drunk off it, why couldn't he?

"Jamie… you didn't have too much butterbeer did you?"

Jamie hiccupped and asked, "Whatever do you mean, Mi-Mi?"

"You suddenly went from you're slightly shy self to suddenly calmly sliding next to me and grabbing me. You have never immediately wrapped an arm around me. Are you drunk?"

* * *

'Just go with it,' Harry murmured in Danny's mind.

'Oh, yeah! This is going to be fun! Can I mess around with accents as long as I don't use your—well ours at the moment—real accent?'

'Knock yourself out. Try to keep the touchy-feely to a minimum. My girlfriend, not yours.'

'I don't want her to be my girlfriend in the first place!'

'Just making sure… You were flirting with her this summer.'

'That was before I was faithful and flirted with every female that was decent looking in sight!'

'Good point, she slapped didn't she?'

'Shut up or I'll kiss her just to irk you.'

'Lips sealed.'

* * *

Hermione blinked when both wizards started hissing at each other. Okay, introducing two smart-mouthed parselmouths maybe wasn't her best idea…

"English, please?"

"Spaghetti?" Jamie muttered. Hermione groaned and glared at Harry.

"What did I do?" Harry said with a bit of a whine.

"You encouraged an elf to drink a lot of butterbeer. He can't handle alcohol as well as we can. He's not as bad as a house-elf, but he still can't drink a ton of the stuff it seems."

"Me still here you know," Jamie slurred in a Jamaican accent.

"…what planet are you from that has that many accents?" Harry muttered.

"Uranus."

"You said it wrong. It's not "your anus"," Hermione said with a sigh.

Both Harry and Jamie laughed and said, "You said anus!"

"Hey, Herms, I told I'd only approve if he was from this planet."

"Harry, he's kidding. Can't you tell he's a little drunk?"

"Mi, I'm sleepy," Jamie muttered this time in a Swedish accent.

Harry pulled a notebook out of his pocket and scribbled something down. Hermione grabbed it and sighed when she saw that he was keeping track of all the accents Jamie used. Cockney, Portuguese, Jamaican, and Swedish so far…

"Jamie, are you able to get home all right?"

"Yep-yep!" he chirped happily in an American accent this time. Harry scribbled something down.

"Maybe you should go, no offense. I want to make sure you get home alright. Maybe you should call someone on that thought," Hermione said.

* * *

Danny almost smirked and opened up Harry's communicator. He called Serenity and quietly said in Portuguese, "Ren, Harry's making me be "Jamie." I'm pretending to be drunk because I challenged myself to a butterbeer drinking contest and Granger thinks I'm drunk because I suddenly started to act funny after Harry and I traded places."

"So…?"

"She wants me to go home to make sure I get there alright. She told me to call someone to pick me up. Get your cute little bum over here, sweetie."

"Fine…"

* * *

Jamie closed his communicator thing and slurred, "Vix said she'll be here as soon as she pries Callie off her…"

Hermione blushed and saw that Harry had simply raised an eyebrow. "Right… Nice meeting you, Jamie. Herms, I'm going to go back to the school after I send Dan and Ren some butterbeer, okay?"

"Bye-bye Potter…" Jamie slurred. Hermione couldn't be mad at him because it was Harry's fault. Harry, she couldn't be even a little annoyed at because he didn't know and she just didn't have the heart to be annoyed at him. Harry ran off rather quickly, and Hermione really didn't blame him.

"Bro, are you alright?" an accented voice cautiously asked a few minutes later. Venustas Phoebus stood in front of Hermione in all of her veela glory.

"Hi, sissy…"

"Right, you're drunk. That's why you asked me for a large pepperoni pizza…"

"Do you have it?"

"It's at home, okay bro?" Phoebus sweetly said as she lifted Jamie up on his feet. Hermione jumped up and balanced her boyfriend; he had almost fallen on the suddenly pale veela. Hermione never noticed how petite she was until now.

"Okay… Bye-bye, Minnie!"

Phoebus stifled a laugh and mouthed "Minnie?"

"Bye, Jamie. Please don't throw up."

"Jamie, can you teleport on your own?"

"Yep, byezzzzzzzzz." A flash of yellow and he was gone.

Phoebus snorted and turned to Hermione. "What really happened? I know you _somehow_ convinced him to meet Potter, but I don't get how he got drunk with people not old enough."

"He's not old enough either. Does he always give ranges for his age…?"

Phoebus slapped her forehead with a sigh. "I don't know… I have no clue why I put up with those two morons and how the bigger one stole my heart… No, I'm not talking about your smartarse of a boyfriend. I thought he was gay until he started dating you!"

"The whole first kiss thing…?"

"So he finally let that slip… I have pictures if you want to see a really hot vampire and a wizard making out." Phoebus waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione noted that she said the vampire and not the wizard was hot. Hermione glanced at the veela's wrist and saw what she thought were the marks that signified a vampire and mate being bonded. Well, she didn't have to be worried about Jamie being taken away by his unnaturally gorgeous female best friend it seemed…

"No thanks."

"Hm… suit yourself. I must be going and thank you for making him call me. I really appreciated the warning."

"No problem, but what did he say about getting Riddle off you…?"

"What? He's not even home. He's in some other continent feeding… Damn, he _is_ drunk… I suddenly have a really bad feeling in my gut." Phoebus suddenly disappeared with a gold flash. Hermione blinked away the black spots. Boy, she hated the mage version of transport.

* * *

Serenity sighed as she got back to headquarters. Harry, or well Danny, was sitting on their bed. Danny smirked and scooped her up in his arms. "Wow, I get the illusion of being cuddled by my surrogate brother!"

Danny snorted and kissed her. Serenity didn't like it as normal because it felt wrong kissing Danny while the polyjuice was still in affect. She pushed his face away and stated, "No, not until the potion wears off, mister. I am not making out with you while you look like my big brother."

"Ah, why not?" the vampire whined.

"Feels too much like incest." Danny let go of her and started to mope.

* * *

Harry snickered under his breath as he and Ginny set up their prank. He had begged Remy into helping him with it, thank goodness. Ginny was rather good at potions, but she didn't trust him to even touch the cauldron and had actually threatened to tie him up if he even went near it. Harry had pouted at her and went back to re-enchanting the paintball guns. They were using them to shoot the potions out.

Remus helped Ginny with the potions, luckily. Their professor was muttering about getting fired if it ever got out that he was helping students with pranks when he was supposedly helping them catch up. Well, Ginny was being caught up in potions technically… Remus took five points off when Harry pointed that out. Not that Harry cared…

Harry sighed as he finished enchanting the potion into capsules. How people didn't know this damn useful spells were past him because he actually had to teach his teacher it because Remus wanted to keep some. Something about always wanting to prank Dumbledore… Remy did seem jealous when he found out that he and Danny were behind all the pranks that got Dumbledore this year. He'll get over it.

Hm… this prank was fun for all and not dangerous or humiliating in the least because there was a good chance that he or Ginny would get hit. Danny sort of done it already, but not quite like this… Plus, there was other parts that only Harry knew about. Mu ha ha ha ha!

* * *

Harry wandlessly activated the charms on his paintball guns when everyone was basically in the Great Hall for dinner. The balls of potion shot down on all the students. Everyone who was hit turned into their animagus form unless they didn't have one. If they didn't, they turned into a pink polka dotted hippo.

Harry wanted to groan when he was one of the first ones hit. The potion didn't wear off naturally until three hours later, but if the person was trained they could turn back easily. He jumped in front of Hermione and Ginny and sat on the table. "Off, kitty," Hermione teased as she stroked his head. Hermione wisely ducked under the table and dragged Harry down with her. Ginny was about to follow until she was hit and turned into a fox. Harry poked his head out because he couldn't get pranked again obviously. He was feeling merciful and thought being stuck as an animal for a few hours was good enough.

Harry wanted to see if anyone turned into a hippo! Ginny had sat down next to them as Hermione just hid behind them. Harry jumped on the table so he could see better. Ron was staring at him so Harry jumped over and growled at the redhead. "Nice Harry…?" Harry gave him a look that said "Pet me or else, cretin."

Ron was reaching over to do just that when he got hit and turned into a bright pink hippo with purple spots…

Harry pawed over to Ginny and directed the girls' attention to Ron the hippo. Hermione looked up and was almost hit. Harry gave her a look and turned to the teachers. McGonagall the kitty was looking quite cross. Remus had decided to skip dinner and just eat in his private rooms. Harry didn't blame him.

It was getting to the point that the school was starting to look like a zoo. Harry was truly starting to regret this… It's getting out of hand and it wouldn't stop until fifteen minutes after he activated the charm without him manually taking the charm down—which he couldn't because he was a lion. Oh well, they'll all have to deal with him included.

* * *

Serenity smirked and ducked under a table where Danny couldn't reach her. He had been chasing her around the house once the polyjuice someone spiked his blood with wore off; Serenity felt like making him chase her around the house because she was bored. An hour seemed to be too long for Danny to not do anything that could be considered romantic and affectionate with her. "Come on, Ren. I know you're under the table." Serenity pouted when she saw her little game was probably up. The shadows were creeping closer and closer to her. Serenity tried to get away, but one grabbed her from behind as shadows wrapped around her. The shadows carried her to the one controlling them, Danny. Damn, well it was fun while it lasted.

"Hello, dear," he drawled as he threw her over his shoulder. He didn't remove the shadows keeping her from moving, so Serenity was unable to do anything but verbally protest. She didn't bother though because she knew that Danny wasn't afraid to gag her or something like that. Not even a minute had passed before Danny started kissing her neck. Worst part of choosing a vampire as your mate is they had an obsession with necks and always seemed to find that the most attractive part of you…

Danny jumped on their bed as they started to kiss. Both froze in shock when the door was thrown open and Mindy skipped in. "Daddy… that's gross."

"Mindy, what are you doing?" Danny carefully asked as Serenity stopped trying to give him a hickey.

"Ellie said I would get an eyeful if I did… whatever that means. Daddy-?"

"I'll explain when you're older, kiddo, okay?"

"But I wanna know now!" she whined.

"You're not old enough, many people would say even Vix and I weren't old enough."

"That's not stopping you!"

"Mins, we're nine years older than you and only those who don't understand vampire culture would disapprove."

Mindy pouted and left the room. Danny sighed and took his communicator out with his mind focused on yelling at Ellie for telling that to his unofficial adopted daughter.

"Ellie…" he said in a quietly stern voice.

"Uh… I have to go, the marshmallows are calling. Bye!" Danny scowled when Ellie hung up.

"…did she just say the **marshmallows** are calling?" Serenity asked Danny.

He was about to reply when an owl swooped in. Danny picked the letter up and opened it without looking at who it was for. Serenity did notice that while the fallen envelope floated lazily to the ground, it revealed that "Jamie" was written neatly on the front.

"Holy crap…" Danny muttered.

* * *

_Jamie,_

_Hi, it's Hermione. You see, there's a Valentine's Day dance at Hogwarts on Valentine's Day (obviously) and I was wondering if you would go. Please reply as soon as possible._

_XOXO, _

_Hermione

* * *

_

Meanwhile, a currently nameless Nundu that I now christen Bob was passing out packets to all of the new members present. The others who were unable to show up were being owl'ed them as they spoke.

Tonks almost gulped with a lump in her throat. Riddle was starting training back up again and she would have to spend from now to at least March at the Headquarters that most meetings took place in. This was going to be difficult…

* * *

Uh, I didn't just give you all a double cliffhanger, nope not me. Smiles innocently 


	45. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to go over this?!?**

**A/N: I was going through the story and I saw a lot of places where I could've elaborated more. What would you all think if I made a collection of outtakes. It'll probably be this story, before this story, and even the sequel(s) when I get to them and finish this on. I need opinions! PLEASE!**

"Blah"

'Think'

_Newspaper/written... stuff_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 45

_**Cupid's Day**_

The younger students of Hogwarts who weren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade were into an odd sight. "No! Mi!" an accented voice whined loudly. Hermione Granger entered calmly from the village and into the school while pulling none other than Occultus Levis along by his ear.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she _dragged_ Jamie to the headmaster's office. You had to pre-approve all dates that weren't Hogwarts students with Headmaster Dumbledore, so here she was dragging her moping boyfriend. Okay, so she was asking her headmaster to allow a trained assassin into a school, but it was only one night! 

"Uh, skittles? Lemon drops?" she tried to the gargoyle.

Jamie sighed and helped her list every candy known to man. "Um… candy mint leaves?" Hermione stared at Jamie in shock when the gargoyle opened. Jamie shrugged as he flicked her hand off his ear. "You are just trying to pull my ear off, aren't you?"

"Think on the bright side, no one would be able to flick it then."

Jamie crossed his arms and continued to pout as Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him into the office. She knocked on the door and called out, "Professor Dumbledore…?"

"Come in."

Hermione turned to Jamie and mouthed "Behave," before dragging him into the professor's office. "Headmaster, I need to approve my date for the Valentine's dance." Jamie was mocking her and Hermione turned around and whacked him on the head. Jamie pouted and rubbed where she hit him, again.

"You are **evil**. Dude, can't she get detention for kidnapping me and dragging me here?" Jamie whined despite himself. Okay, Jamie was a little antisocial and probably didn't want to go.

"Miss Granger, did you even ask him first before coming to me?"

"I sent him an owl!"

"I don't _get_ half my letters because my sister hates birds and is always scaring owls away before they deliver their letters. I'm not home a lot either so my letters that **are** safely delivered are lost half the time before I come back home! I didn't get it, Mi."

"Oh…oops! I was wondering why you seemed so confused…"

Dumbledore seemed to reassuring himself that he wasn't dreaming by the way that he pinched himself.

"Jamie, are you sober?" Hermione suddenly asked with worry.

"Yes! Hey, it's not _my_ fault that Potter challenged me to a butterbeer drinking contest!"

"You should've known better and that there was a chance you would've gotten drunk."

"Sorry, I never drank fifteen bottles in a row before."

"Between you and Harry I don't know how I stay sane."

"I'm sane compared to _my_ friends."

"That's not very hard."

"Really now, my best mate is only Voldie's son and fell on his head, and my surrogate sis is only an evil genius. What's so insane about that?" Jamie sarcastically asked.

* * *

"Miss Granger, Mr. Levis, please stop bickering," Dumbledore tiredly asked after watching the couple bicker for five minutes. He had no idea how their relationship seemed to be built on the two young adults bickering all the time… 

Hermione stopped and elbowed Levis on the arm—making the raven-haired man be quiet. Levis pouted and gently wrapped an arm around the witch's waist. Dumbledore closed his eyes and counted to ten. At least Hermione wasn't dating young Riddle; he would have had to count to fifty then.

* * *

Danny sighed as he warped to his clan's village. Why did he agree to this again? He started walking towards Leon's house and rapped sharply on the door. "Hi Danny," Leon said before he even opened the door enough to see who it was. 

"How did you know it was me?"

"You're the only person I know who actually _knocks_ on the door to the village."

"That's rude," Danny stated as he walked in.

"Imagine how I feel. You could have called and told me you were coming, you know."

"I don't have your phone number, duh."

"Oh, I didn't know you didn't have it. Owl?"

"Serenity is terrified of all birds except my best friend's owl, but my friend is at school at the moment."

"That is a bit of a problem for you, isn't it? Here, just throw your coat on the coach or something…"

Danny smirked and threw his leather jacket at Leon's head. "You said something. Besides, I'm your little brother; it's my job to make your life complicated." Leon scowled and threw a pillow at Danny's head.

"Scatto," Leon muttered.

"Oh no, you called me a jerk!" Danny said in faux anger and hurt. (Scatto is jerk in Italian according to the Google translator)

Leon rolled his eyes and threw Danny's jacket on a couch. "If it weren't for the fact that you're taller than me…"

"You would have beaten me up. I know. Good thing I would probably win in a fight against you," Danny smugly stated.

Both stared each other in the eye until someone threw the door open. "Hey, Lee, did you hear that-? Okay, who are you again…?" Jack Vipra asked.

"Don't I feel special?" Danny sarcastically drawled.

Leon rolled his eyes again and said, "That's Danny, my obnoxious, immature twit of a half-brother."

"I thought he was dead…"

"You said that _last_ time, brainiac," Danny muttered. Jack seemed a little thoughtful before his eyes brightened and said, "Oh, I remember now! You and your mate wouldn't shut up."

"She's at the mall shopping if that makes you feel better."

"You just came here to hide, didn't you?" Leon asked with a little annoyance.

Danny stuck his tongue out and stated, "I was planning on randomly dropping by soon anyways and when I overheard Ren's diabolical plans of dragging me to the mall with her so she could use me as a pack mule… Well, it was the perfect timing!"

"Do you even know what diabolical means?" Leon asked with his coal-black eyebrow raised.

Danny blinked a couple of times and took a pocket dictionary out of his coat pocket. "Diabolical is spelled D-I-A-B-O-L-I-C-A-L, right?"

"Yes, I can't believe you actually carry a dictionary around, bro," Leon stated as he started to quietly laugh. Jack was already loudly laughing. Danny blew a raspberry at the older vampires and continued searching for diabolical in his dictionary.

"Ha, I found it! Diabolical, 'pertaining to or actuated by a devil; devilish; fiendish; outrageously wicked'. I used it right actually. Hm… that does describe my mate and friends at times…"

"Good job considering you're only sixteen."

"Hey, _I_ dropped out of school when I was twelve because I got expelled and was going to be sent to a school for criminally unjust boys… whatever that means. You don't learn much when you're on the run for two years without a home…" Danny looked away in the distance lost in his memories.

A small gasp was heard. All three male vampires' heads swung towards the door to see the brothers' grandmother. She rushed over and hugged Danny tightly. "My poor, little grandson," she murmured as she stroked Danny's hair to his obvious discomfort.

"I am over six feet tall! Why do you people keep insisting I'm little? I am the tallest out of all the family members I've met."

"You're the baby of the family, dearie," Grandmother cooed soothingly.

"Only my mate is allowed to call me that, and the only reason why she gets away with it is because she's so adorable." Danny wiggled out of the oldest vampire's grip as soon as he was able. He ran his hand through his hair to mess it back up when Grandmother gasped in delighted shock.

"Ah, you and Serenity are bonded. She changed her mind," the young-looking vampire said as she continued to fuss over poor, freaked-out Danny. Danny wanted to tell her that Serenity wasn't in her right mind at that moment and neither was he, but his grandmother suddenly seemed to like Serenity.

* * *

Leon and Jack gaped with a bit of jealousy. Leon especially… Danny was more handsome than he was by the way Rachel kept staring at him to Danny's obliviousness. Danny was more powerful. Danny's mate is his half-veela best friend who had been crushing on him for years and fully supported and probably completely loved him. Danny had many friends who didn't care that he was… well, what _was_ Danny anyways? 

"This is a little random, Danny, but what exactly _are_ you?" Leon asked suspiciously. Leon missed the clenching of Danny's fist when he viciously snapped back, "Whatever I want to be."

"No, I mean what are you? You aren't a vampire hybrid and you know it. Your frigging ears are pointed."

"Really, what are you? Some type of freak," Jack added. Danny literally growled and held a hand out. Jack snorted and said, "Oh, scary-." He would have gone further if it went for the fact that he was suddenly hanging upside down with his ankles tied together with this odd silvery-black beam.

Danny was irked by the way that he stood up to his full height of six feet and two inches—only thing he was glad that he got from the dark lord was his height. Jack gulped when his eyes started flashing between red and black. Okay, Jack had forgotten who he was messing with.

* * *

Dawn had decided to see how Leon doing because it was so gloomy out, and she had nothing better to do. What greeted her when she entered his home shocked her witless. "Disaster Dante Riddle, what do you think you're doing, young man?!" Poor Jack seemed to be about to wet himself from fright. 

Dante growled softly as his head whipped to see who it was. Dawn took one look to see that it was quite possibly Jack or her and squeaked out, "Continue dear, just ignore me..." She backed away and sat next to her mother.

"Mom… what's wrong with Danny…?" Leon muttered fearfully. Great, her eldest son was afraid of the baby of the family. Okay, Dante was almost demonic when he was angry enough, but what's so bad about that? Tom sure didn't seem to mind, and it was the only time he seemed to be proud of their son. Alright, so Dante did take out almost twenty Order members single-handedly in one night…

"Dear, what did you two say to him?" Dawn asked quietly. Mamma whispered in her ear and made Dawn's eyes widened.

"You two harassed an elite, mage trained assassin. What do you think is going to happen?"

"Elite… assassin…?" Leon squeaked out before he fell backwards in a dead faint. The thud made Dante's attention give out, and Jack fell and fainted also. Dante shook his head a few times, and his eyes turned back to normal.

"Hi, Mother. When did you get here?"

* * *

Serenity was gently shaken awake by Danny. "Happy Cupid's Day, sweetie," he whispered as she was picked up and thrown over his shoulder. 

"Hey, no fair! You picked me up before I even woke up properly! Oh, and Happy V-day! I have a really nice view…" The last part was a muttered afterthought.

"Nice view of what?" Danny asked curiously.

"Uh… Heh… You see…"

"Daddy, Renny's looking at you butt!" Mindy said in shock when she walked out of hers and Angela's room. Serenity turned bright red, and Danny's jaw dropped in shock. He swung Serenity over so that she was being carried bridal style.

"Were you staring at my arse, Serenity darling?" he drawled.

"Why did you do that? I was about to grab it because it was right in front of my face!" Serenity playfully whined. Serenity squeaked when Danny lightly spanked hers.

"Right, never carrying you like that again, missy."

"Ah, why not?"

"I'm scared you're going to grab something you're not supposed to."

"Poopy, will you put me down now…? I'm going to make pancakes for breakfast and you're helping me even if I have to put the collar on you and leash you to the oven."

"I'd like to see you try."

* * *

…and that was why Danny found himself sitting on the counter flipping pancakes with the collar around his neck and Serenity's magic acting as a leash. Danny reached over and grabbed some chocolate chips she had been putting in some of the batter. Serenity—for some odd reason—had split it into different portions and kept one part normal, put in blueberries, chocolate chips, and cut up strawberries. 

Serenity rolled her eyes at him and gave him some more. "Here, you've been such a good minion, dearie."

"…you come up with the weirdest things, lovely."

"Hm…? Oh, well, you're leaving now. Shoo!"

Danny stared at her oddly and tugged at the strand of magic leashing him to the oven. A slight shock hit him and made the vampire flinch ever so slightly. Serenity looked sheepish and snapped her fingers. "Dining room, mister. And no leaving."

Danny pecked her nose and ran off into the next room. Serenity checked and saw there was nothing that could be burned at the moment, so she made sure her mate was where she told him to go. He was sitting at the table looking bored. Serenity skipped over to him and hugged him tightly.

Danny blinked when she went back to the kitchen. "What brought that on…?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

"Kids, breakfast!" Serenity yelled loudly. Serenity carefully placed a lot of pancakes on the table and sat down on Danny. Both teenagers blinked when a hoard of kids rushed in and out with the food basically gone. "Good thing I kept ours in the kitchen…" Serenity muttered. 

"Do you want to eat upstairs where it's safe? You know, in that room between ours and Harry's…"

"Okay, you go up there now and I'll bring breakfast up. You better pull a table out, mister." Danny nodded and sprinted upstairs.

Danny pushed the table into the middle of the room and snuck into Harry's room when it was set up for breakfast. He pulled a bouquet out from underneath Harry's bed. Not the best hiding place, but the carnations were okay. "Let's see, where did I stash the vase I swiped the other day…? Oh, yeah! I put it in Harry's closet."

He placed the flowers in the vase and carefully placed it on the table. Serenity walked in while carefully balancing a platter. She smiled at the flowers and carefully placed the covered platter on the table. "Ah, my favorite, carnations! Thanks, dearie," Serenity gushed as she set down plates, silverware, napkins, and syrup on the table. She sat down across from him and threw the metal cover over her shoulder with a loud clatter.

Danny rolled his eyes at that as Serenity put a few heart shaped pancakes on his plate. He took a bite and said after he swallowed, "They're good, love."

Serenity blushed at the compliment and started eating herself. "So, what do you think of Harry's plan in which he literally got on his knees and begged us to go along with?"

"Eh, you get to be his supposed girlfriend while I'm under polyjuice as him so he can take Granger to the dance. My only complaint is that potion is gross."

Serenity snorted and swallowed before replying. "It'll just be weird having to kiss Harry even if it is really you, Dan."

Danny shrugged and continued eating. "Do you want to do anything, my dear? It is Valentine's Day and all."

Serenity seemed thoughtful and then smirked. Danny wasn't sure if it was a good smirk or a bad smirk.

* * *

'It was a good smirk,' Danny decided as Serenity licked the chocolate he got on his mouth off. The two had melted some spare chocolate chips and candy bars that were lying around and were dipping things like Oreos into melted chocolate. The bowl Serenity had put over the boiling water didn't melt yet either. Who knew cauldrons were so handy for melting chocolate with? Ellie was going to have a conniption if she found out though. Maybe if they told her it wasn't hers but Harry's would help...! 

Danny smiled and dunked a pretzel rod into the little bit left over. They had already put a bunch of candy into the freezer to harden and were just messing around with what was left. "Open up for the choo-choo train, darling," he teased. Serenity opened her mouth up and let Danny put the pretzel in her mouth.

"Yum," she chirped after she chewed and swallowed. "Wanna try a potato chip dunked in chocolate, honey?"

"What kind? What Americans call fries or actual fried, thin slices of potatoes?"

"The thin slices of fried potatoes."

"Uh, not really, Vix."

"Too bad," Serenity stated as she dunked one in and shoved it in Danny's mouth.

"That wasn't all that bad actually…"

Ellie walked in and shook her head in amusement. "Ren, put your glamour on, the trainees are stopping by," she stated.

"Hello, we're having some private time here," Serenity said in annoyance.

"You two lovebirds can keep feeding each other junk food; just put the glamour on, Ren." Serenity pouted but obliged. "Thank you…"

Serenity giggled when Ellie left and scooted closer to Danny, both were on the counter, and plopped down on his lap. "Hm… I'm spending all day with you because we won't get much time tonight," she purred. Danny smiled and hugged the girl from behind.

He grabbed the carrot he was earlier nibbling on and dunked it in the chocolate when Serenity wasn't looking. Danny smirked and put it in her mouth. "Ew! What is that? Carrot?!"

"Yep." Serenity whacked him on the head.

"That was gross, Dan!"

"You started it."

"You have a point… Why is Ellie bringing new people who haven't all been mind-scanned yet?"

"I don't know, but no one from the Order has been here since we re-decorated."

Danny and Serenity had gotten bored without Harry and had repainted most of the rooms. The main room that was connected to the floo was now chocolate brown and powder-blue. The painting that used to hang over the mantle had been moved into their common room. That was the most drastic change. Serenity and Danny were still bickering over what color to make their bedroom. Serenity wanted blue and/or green, and Danny wanted red and/or black.

* * *

Tonks paid utmost attention as they flooed into the main Nundu Headquarters. Immediately, a little girl ran by and chirped, "Hiya, Ellie!" Who many now assumed was the second-in-command just rolled her eyes and ruffled the little girl's hair with, "Hi, Mins."

* * *

Currently, they were being given a tour. "Okay, this is the kitchen, and that is a couple making out after eating way too much chocolate," the French girl stated. Phoebus and Riddle pulled away with flushed faces. 

"Shut up, Ellie. You're acting like we ate the whole pot by ourselves. Most of it's in the freezer hardening," Phoebus stated.

Ellie's eyes suddenly widened, and the girl suddenly asked, "Is that one of my cauldrons?"

"No, it's Lee's. It's not like he uses it or anything…"

"Do you mind if I take them up to your guys' room?"

"Yeah, what if we have underwear in a basket that needs put away?" Riddle asked.

"Then go put your frigging underwear away, Dan." Tonks blinked at the nickname as the vampire and veela ran upstairs.

* * *

Danny quickly took the painting down and hid it underneath their covers. Serenity was hastily putting her laundry away as Danny dumped his undies into his drawers. No, they weren't kidding. It was laundry day yesterday, okay? Give them a break! "Serenity, is there any reason why I'm missing five pairs of boxers?" 

"Uh, they aren't in my pajama drawer."

* * *

"Okay, folks, sorry about that. I remember that they were doing laundry yesterday, so they may really have underwear lying around their room considering they're both slobs. That is probably why Lee was so willing to switch rooms with Vixie because he's neater than Dan and now he doesn't have to put up with neither of their snoring. Yes, they snore and loudly." 

Tonks snorted along with everyone else. She wished the Order was this much fun; too bad the Nundus were insane… This house was pure pandemonium. Little kids were running around everywhere; she was guessing there was a half dozen to a dozen of them.

The house was magically enlarged and reminded her of the Burrow in the way it was set up. Oh boy, they were at the part that mattered most in her mission, the leaders' rooms. There was a common room with three doors inside. Phoebus and Riddle were walking out of one of the rooms. Chairs littered the floor and there was a table in the middle with a couple of dishes on them. "Like I said, they're slobs." The couple flipped her off.

"Anyways, that's another potty in the middle. The left is Lee's prim, proper, and boring room, and to the right is the lovebirds' room where who-knows-what goes on. Let's go in their room!"

"No… Lee is a slob too; he just didn't have time to mess his room up yet!" Riddle whined.

"Hey, Ellie, while you're in there, we have those paint sample paper things taped to our walls because we're going to repaint our room. Can you tell us which colors you like best? We can't compromise."

"Sure, Vix." Ellie shot them all looks that told them that she had no idea where that came from either.

* * *

Hermione sat down by the common room fire in relief. She had decided to relax during her only free period, and she was done with classes for the day. "Hi, Herms," Harry chirped as he sat down across from her. 

"Hello, Harry. Did you get your homework done, mister?"

"Mostly, but I have a tutoring session with Remy tomorrow morning during my free period so I'll finish it then."

"I'm so glad to see you finally taking responsibility for your homework, Harry," Hermione replied with praise. Harry grinned with pride. Hermione was very happy to see that Harry's self-esteem was basically back to normal now.

"So, Harry, I've been meaning to ask you something. Who are you taking to the dance? I mean even Lavender and Parvati stopped stalking my boyfriend to try to get you to take them."

"I asked someone, but I bet you can't guess who!" was Harry's mischievous reply.

"Hm… Lavender? Parvati? Ginny? Padma? Susan? Hannah?"

"Nope," Harry chirped.

"Luna? Cho? Uh… What house is she in?"

"No."

"No? What do you mean-? You asked someone outside of Hogwarts!"

"Yep, guess who."

"Hm… Phoebus?" Hermione teasingly asked.

"Do I look crazy to you? Why would I ask a much taken veela when she's linked to this really tall vampire whose Voldemort's son? Hermione, stop flinching."

"I was kidding. Hm… Darn it, you're right. I can't figure out who you asked. Spill it, Potter."

"I'll give you a hint. She's half-veela."

"…Fleur?"

"No! She's younger than me."

Hermione's mind blanked. Well, Serenity was half-veela, but how old was she? Wasn't the poor girl pining over Danny anyways?"

"…did you ask Serenity?"

Harry smiled brightly and nodded his head. "Yep, I get to go with my—no offense, Herms—hottest female friend!"

"No offense taken, Harry. Guess who I am actually allowed to take."

"You somehow convinced Professor Dumbledore to let you take Levis, didn't you." It wasn't a question but a fact.

"Yeah, and I guess he never got the letter I sent him asking him if he would go with me. It does explain why he had no idea what was going on though…" Harry cracked up and almost fell out of his chair.

"It's not funny, Harry. I don't know if he got the one I sent him the other day telling him when and where to go for tonight."

"Oh, are you going to meet him after classes when we're allowed to go to the village because it's Valentine's Day?"

"Maybe, I didn't actually **tell** him because I haven't seen him since last week and we learned about it yesterday. I might look though because he might have actually gotten the letter and he's known for wandering around while bored."

"You do that, Hermione. I'm flooing to my friends' foster home, again, so I can talk to Serenity. Uh… are veela known for being clingy? Because after I asked her to the dance she clung to me and stopped flirting with Danny altogether to his relief. He was so scared that he was going to break her heart…"

"Ah, so she noticed that both of her friends were attractive and not just the vampire, hm?" Hermione teased again. She had been spending way too much time around her playful, teasing boyfriend. Jamie was starting to rub off on her. Was that a bad thing or a **really** bad thing?

Harry blushed and muttered, "She just turned her attention that involved her love life to me, that's all… I have to go, Headmaster wanted to talk to me about something."

"Okay, see you later, Harry!" Hermione said. Harry waved goodbye and ran out of the common room.

* * *

"Candy mint leaves," Harry stated to the gargoyle. The gargoyle seemed to be surprised that he got it on his first guess. 

"Ah, Harry, my dear boy. Come right on in."

"Yes, sir?" Harry quietly asked.

"I was wondering if you could bring Serenity to Hogwarts now so she's comfortable with her surroundings. She doesn't have to bring whatever she's wearing or get ready right now. You could give her a tour of Hogwarts and she can get whatever she needs for the dance afterwards."

Harry made his face brighten and said, "Thank you, sir!" He took the offered floo powder and went to headquarters.

* * *

"Whoa…" Serenity muttered as she glanced at the ceiling of the Great Hall in awe. Harry was guiding her around Hogwarts, and his surrogate sister was in awe. 

"Ren, are you going to spend the whole dance staring at the sky?" Harry asked.

"Don't call me that, Har!" Serenity cutely whined. Harry was hit by a brief flash of veela charm. Why did they make it seem like she was trying to seduce him?

Harry stuck his tongue out and said, "Okay, now I'm going to show you the best place in the WHOLE castle, the Gryffindor common room."

"Are you only saying that because that's where you sleep and you're a Griffin thingy?"

"Gryffindor, **not** Griffin, Ren."

"You'll get over it, Harry." Harry rolled his eyes and linked arms with the girl he considered his sister.

Harry had to pull Serenity part of the way because she was so distracted by the magic swirling around them. The paintings spooked her at first actually.

"Lemon drops are the elixir of life," Harry said to the Fat Lady. Serenity raised a questioning eyebrow as the portrait swung open. "The prefects couldn't decide so Headmaster chose it." Serenity blinked a few more times because according to the story she wouldn't have understood it still.

"Hi, Herms," Harry said as he led them towards where Hermione was reading by the fire.

"Hi, Harry. Hi, Serenity. Serenity? What are you doing here?"

"Professor Dumbledore asked me if I wanted to show her around before hand."

"Oh, why didn't he say that to me? Jamie could get lost."

"Hermione, you were already allowed to let your boyfriend who's a trained assassin in the school. Don't push your luck."

"…trained assassin?" Serenity squeaked out. She edged closer to Harry. "Harry…?"

* * *

"Hey, Hermione! You don't have a date for the dance, right? Why don't we go together as friends?" A voice suddenly said. The Hogwarts students looked up to see Ron was standing there. 

"I already have a date that has been approved. I thought I made it clear that I don't want to talk to you at the moment, Ronald."

"How can you have a date already? There's no way Levis is going to be allowed?"

"Says who? Harry said that whoever this dude is was allowed and Hermione shouldn't push her luck by asking if she could give him a tour beforehand," Serenity quietly stated. Hermione knew now that Serenity was intelligent but quieter about it than she. Hermione could see the silent intelligence flickering in her brown orbs. Hermione was feeling extremely bad about stereotyping her as a ditzy blonde when they first met now; the poor girl was just extremely shy it seemed.

"…what is she doing here?" Ron asked when he noticed who spoke up.

"I asked her to the dance, Ron. Professor Dumbledore said I could show her around beforehand instead of going to Hogsmeade. And Ron, three hours before a dance is not when you start asking people."

"You asked me three, four days ago, Har," Serenity stated as she tried to lean on his arm.

Hermione smiled at Serenity's obvious attempts for Harry's attention. Poor Harry, he didn't know that when veela throw themselves at one male it means they're trying to dig their claws into them. She hoped Harry _really _liked Serenity because the half-veela seemed to have a big crush on him.

Serenity seemed a little frail still, but she had definitely gained at least five pounds. It really helped because she was stick-thin before. Being half-veela probably helped a little too because she still retained her curves somehow—she was just starting to look more natural now. The fact that her foster mother strongly reminded Hermione of Mrs. Weasley had to have helped to.

Harry had finally given in to the veela's attempts and wrapped an arm around her. Serenity immediately edged closer and snuggled in his embrace. A slight look of shock graced Harry's face. He was so naïve when it came to relationships. Harry was safe for now unless Serenity started purring or something. Harry would be way over his head then, having his half-veela best friend falling for him and choosing him as her mate and all.

Serenity hugged Hermione's first best friend tightly and leaned her head on his arm. Harry blushed lightly as Ron stared with obvious jealousy. Hermione knew that Ron was obviously extremely attracted to the small fifteen-year-old. Unfortunately for him, Danny was like an overprotective brother to both Harry and Serenity and didn't like the redhead very much. The half-vampire didn't want Ron **any**where near his foster sister.

"Ronald, either stop gawking over the fact that Harry had the guts to ask someone and you didn't, or leave." Ron made a face and stormed off. Unfortunately, he came back soon afterwards and begged for her to let him copy off her homework.

Hermione was very glad that she had stopped going to the training sessions now. She was sick and tired of working with Ron anyways; Neville seemed frustrated with him too. Hermione would have to talk to Harry about taking Ron's place when he fully recuperated. Ginny had actually hexed Ron the other day, and Hermione just didn't have the heart to take points off.

"Hello, guys!" Seamus stated as he walked over to them. Serenity had immediately started to shrink down and attempted to hide in Harry's arms. It was so adorable to Hermione. "What are you all up to?" Seamus blinked a few times when he saw Serenity and asked Harry, "Harry, mate, why are you hugging a first year?"

Serenity's eyes flashed gold as the veela stood up and slapped Seamus straight across the face. "Who are you calling an eleven-year-old, you obnoxious, insensate loser!"

"…and that's why you never piss off a veela," Harry wisely stated. "Ren, calm down; Seamus didn't know that you're fifteen and not eleven. Besides, no one whose eleven has such, ahem, assets." Serenity blushed and cuffed Harry.

"Don't call me that, Har!" she whined cutely. All three boys seemed a little dazed for a few seconds before Serenity blushed and said, "Oops, lost control of charm again. Sorry about that…"

Harry smiled gently and wrapped an arm around the girl again. "It's okay, Itty."

"Hey, don't call me that either! Damn, you and Danny are evil when it comes to ridiculous nicknames."

Seamus had finally recovered from being slapped across the face by a veela and asked, "Uh, who are you? I'm sorry by the way, mate. You just looked like a firstie from behind…"

Serenity scowled, but Harry butted in before Seamus got slapped again. "This is my very first female friend, Serenity. We met at Muggle school. She's my date for the dance tonight."

"Oh, you don't go to this school?"

"No, no, no! I'm half-veela and half that weird word that I find insulting that's used for non-magical people like me. My foster mother home schools my friends and me anyways," Serenity stated as she flipped her white-blonde hair out of her face. Hermione was really wishing Serenity hadn't lost a lot of her control over her charm… Serenity couldn't help it, but the random bursts of allure were starting to get annoying.

Seamus seemed a little scared and ran up to the Boy's dorm. "I think I scared him off," Serenity chirped.

"Uh, Ren, no offense, but is it that time of month?" Harry carefully asked.

Serenity glared and snapped, "No!"

"…sorry?" Harry squeaked out.

"Hi, Harry," a female voice cooed. Parvati was standing behind them with her hair already done for the dance. She fluttered her eyelashes and asked, "Are you sure you can't accompany me to the dance?"

Hermione gulped when she saw a small spark in Serenity's hand. "Yes, I'm sure he is because he already asked me," she drawled. Serenity leaned to the side and let her charm loose on purpose in a way that said, "I'm prettier than you and boys like me better." Harry and Ron both immediately started blabbering all of their accomplishments to her. She kissed Harry on the cheek and made the boy talk faster.

"Who are you?" Parvati growled out.

"Serenity, and don't you frigging dare wear it out." The main difference between the two girls was that one was completely natural while the other was made-up to look almost as good as the one who was natural. 'I have to admit, Serenity looks like a modern-day model while Parvati looks like most witches,' Hermione mused.

"Parvati, Harry already has a date and she has already proven that she can stand up for herself when she slapped Seamus for thinking she was a first year."

Serenity smirked and pulled her charm back in. Harry shook his head a few times before adding, "Yeah, you should _never_ piss off a veela even if she is only a hybrid. She has thrown fireballs at me but thankfully missed."

"I hit you in the head with a sock though!"

"I know; I think it was one of Danny's because of the smell."

Serenity giggled and clung to Harry's arm. She shot Parvati a really dirty look that clearly told the other girl to leave or else. "…veela?" Parvati squeaked out.

"No, I'm the Easter bunny," Serenity sarcastically shot back.

"Give me chocolate," Harry teased as he held his hand out. Serenity smiled brightly and put a Hershey kiss in his palm. "Why did you have that in your pocket?"

"I dunno."

Hermione and Harry shared brief, worried looks. Harry seemed thoughtful on a way to end this. Hermione was thrilled when he asked, "Hey, Ren, do you want to see the library? It's huge." The small girl's eyes widened with glee.

"Hell yeah!" Hermione coughed at her language. She was glad that Serenity seemed to be opening up, but she didn't like the fact that the other girl seemed to be a bit of a foul mouth. Serenity stuck her tongue out at Hermione in return.

* * *

Hermione was waiting in Professor Dumbledore's office in anticipation. Jamie had sent an owl telling her that he got the one she sent actually. He was arriving by floo anytime now. Serenity and Harry had both gone to her foster home to get her dress and things. Hermione was guessing that the girl was going to take the braids out of her hair. 

"Oomph," someone choked out. It was Jamie stumbling out of the fireplace. Headmaster Dumbledore seemed to be very amused by the way he landed in a heap on the ground. Jamie turned bright red and quickly straightened his black, silk robes out.

"Wow, you sure are graceful," Hermione sarcastically said.

"I have to balance out the graceful ones somehow and of course that made me a klutz. I haven't tripped over my shoelaces recently, so I'm good."

"Note to self: keep you away from the trick stair step."

"Far, far away," Jamie added as he fiddled with his deep red shirt. He had chosen brown contacts for some reason.

"Come on," Hermione stated as she dragged him towards the common room.

"Why did you change your contact colors? I liked the gold."

"I am not wearing all Gryffindor colors, Mi."

"Then why not go with your **real** eye color."

"Everything that is appropriate for this occasion would clash badly. Heck, this is one of Vampy's old shirts that he never wore and outgrew."

"Really, I hear neon green is spiffing with fuchsia."

"Do you really think I own anything fuchsia?"

"Go buy something then," Hermione teased as she held his hand.

"Herms, wait up! Pity the minors!" someone whined behind her. Hermione turned around to see Harry and Serenity behind them. Serenity's hair was crimped and there was one of those dress bags in her arms.

"Who is that midget?" Jamie whispered quietly.

"Harry's friend, Serenity. He asked her to the dance."

"Is she the one whose part veela?"

"Yep, slapped someone across the face who thought she was a first year."

"Well, she's short enough, but you didn't hear me say that."

"I heard that, you know," Serenity stated with a hand on her hip. Hermione blinked. How did she grow like three inches in a half hour…? Oh, right, stilettos.

Jamie chuckled nervously and edged behind Hermione. Hermione sighed and said, "Ignore him, he's terrified of angry females, especially veela, because the person he considers his little sister is a very hot-headed one."

"Me? Hot-headed?" she innocently asked with a cute flutter of her lashes. Serenity wasn't the prettiest girl Hermione had ever seen (though she was pretty) but she was the **cutest** one. Serenity had the act of being sinfully adorable to an art form.

"…my sister threw a vase at my head last time she said that. Though it was that time of month…"

Harry caught up finally. "No, she throws smelly, dirty socks at people's heads."

"I could have thrown used underwear instead," Serenity said in a sing-song voice.

Harry cringed at that thought. "Uh, Ren, speaking of underwear, I can see your panties in the back…"

Serenity turned bright red and pulled her low-rise jeans up.

Jamie raised an eyebrow and asked, "What size is that?"

"Zero petite, maybe a two, why…?"

"**Both** of you need to got to McDonalds and eat a cheeseburger. You two are way too frigging scrawny."

"You sound like my foster mother. I gained seven pounds in one and a half months too, so shut up, loser."

"She likes that word," Harry stated. Serenity scowled and whacked him on the head. "Ow…"

"You deserved it," the blonde stated. Jamie was by now edging away slowly. Hermione sighed and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Jamie," she whispered in his ear. She grabbed his hand this time and led him towards the common room, _again_.

* * *

"Gah!" Jamie hollered when they were going up the steps. Hermione had forgotten to avoid the trick step and what happens? Jamie got stuck in it and fell flat on his face. Hermione sighed and pulled him up. She was glad at the moment that Jamie was shorter for a guy and was just barely at a healthy weight. He would benefit from gaining weight. 

"I thought you said that you'd keep me away from that evil step, Mi," Jamie whined.

"I forgot," Hermione stated as they approached the Fat Lady. "Now, no hexing, insulting, or starting fights, okay?"

"I know, sheesh. I'm not Callie."

"Yes, but you spend a ton of time around him."

Jamie stuck his tongue out as the portrait swung open. Gasps and then silence filled the room. Hermione rolled her eyes and started to drag Jamie inside. Of course, she had forgotten that Jamie was a klutz and shouldn't be expected to climb over the portrait hole by himself. "Eh!" he shouted when he tripped over the ledge and landed in a heap. The students burst out laughing

Jamie blushed bright red and picked himself off the ground. "Mi, why didn't you tell me that there was a ledge before you dragged me in here?"

"I forgot that you are an absolute klutz."

"I just tripped over a frigging step, how did you forget that so fast?"

"I don't know. Normal people would have no trouble. I forgot that you can barely be trusted to not trip over your shoe laces. Speaking of which, your shoes are untied." Jamie looked down and quickly tied his shoes.

Neville walked in and did the exact same thing Jamie did. Laughter came back at full volume when poor Neville just wanted to cry out in embarrassment. The laughter grew louder when Jamie couldn't shut his mouth and shouted, "Ha, I'm not the only complete klutz in this madhouse! Ow! Stop hitting me, Mi!"

"Neville, you just had _really_ bad timing," Harry stated from the corner he and Serenity was standing in.

Jamie blinked in a way that said, "How did you beat us?"

"Harry knows every single passage in this castle practically," Hermione whispered.

"Oh… That makes sense. Is _that_ why he seems to be in trouble all the time?"

"That and a few gifts he got from his father."

"Oh yeah, James Potter was a major prankster, wasn't he?'

"Yep."

Most people were just gaping at them in shock. Ginny gulped and carefully approached the couple. "Uh… Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley…" She held her hand out uncertainly.

Hermione mentally sighed in relief when Jamie easily smiled back and replied, "Jamie," in his exotic accent. She really loved his accent; it was so dreamy…

"But-?"

"Why does everyone think Occultus Levis is my real name? I don't even know what the hiss it means." He didn't actually say hiss, but hissed something there. He smirked mischievously at Hermione as he shook Ginny's hand.

"Jamie, please don't swear in parseltongue. There are innocent minds present."

"I doubt any of them speak parseltongue, Mi."

"You never know."

"You sound like my sister when she's yelling at Vampy for swearing in Italian."

"…why does he speak Italian?" Ginny squeaked out in shock. She was in shock that he was actually here.

"He's half Italian on Lamia's side. His clan is the palest Italian people in the whole world, I bet."

"The Lamiae are one of the original vampire clans dating back to the Roman Empire. The magical community named them the Lamia clan because it's Latin for "vampire" and Latin was the Roman language."

"…why do you know that?" Jamie asked.

"You're not the only people who know trivia."

"No, I know everything but what I need to know."

Ginny seemed to have taken that as a challenge and asked, "Who was the captain of the first Quidditch team?"

"Don't know, you just asked me so I needed to know it. I said I know everything I **don't** need to know."

"You are one of the biggest smart alecs that ever walked the face of the earth," Hermione stated.

"You know you love me."

"I just have to figure out why."

"Because I'm so loveable and adorable," Jamie stated as he made his eyes widen adorably. It would have worked a lot better if he didn't have contacts in.

"Yeah right, and that would have worked better if you didn't have color contacts in, Jamie."

"So, my real eye color would clash terribly."

"Once again, are you sure you aren't a pureblood?"

"Unless my parents' friends have lied to me about their bloodlines, I'm a halfblood."

"How can you be a halfblood wizard if you're quarter elf?"

Jamie gave her a look and stated, "You know what I mean. What are you staring at, Weasley?"

"Your ears. They're pointed."

"No, really. I never noticed even though my sister flicks them to wake me up and Mi's sister went behind me and flicked one of my ears. Mi, don't you dare start pulling jokes about my ears again." Ginny's jaw dropped.

Hermione tried to stop Jamie from pushing the redhead's jaw up to no avail. "Once again, why has every Gryffindor I've ever met always imitating fishies?"

"Did you just say fishies, Jamie?"

"Maybe… Uh, here…" Hermione once again squealed in shocked pleasure when a bouquet of white roses appeared out of nowhere. A box of chocolates was in his other hand. Hermione hugged him and kissed him on the lips briefly. Jamie blushed lightly.

"Thanks, but I'm going to run out of room to put all of the flowers you gave me."

Jamie smiled brightly. Hermione briefly scowled when she heard a few dreamy sighs from the room. Most of the girls were watching the Elvin wizard's every move. Jamie heard the sighs too and rolled his eyes. It was funny seeing the tips of his supposedly brown eyes turn acid-green.

"What is up with your eyes?" Ginny squeaked out.

"He doesn't like his eye color so he uses a Muggle product called color contact lenses to make them appear a different color. Very mature, Jamie," Hermione said. Jamie had stuck his tongue out at her.

"My eyes look like the color of toxic waste, so shut up!"

"You're exaggerating."

"No, I'm adding my own thespian panache to the anecdote."

Everyone who was eavesdropping blinked in confusion. Hermione saw Serenity sigh. The fair-haired girl yelled, "He said that he was adding his own dramatic style to the story in English. If you don't know what _that_ means, then too bad unless you're a first or second year."

Jamie closed his eyes as his shoulders shook with laughter. Great, two more really big smart-mouths under this roof… "That girl got sass, I have to grant her that," Jamie stated.

* * *

Serenity yawned and leaned against her disguised boyfriend. Her goal for the night was to find a closet or something to make out in. It was so weird seeing who looked like her brother subtly holding her lovingly while her real one was on the other side of the room… 

'Hey, calm down, Vix. Everything is running smoothly.'

'I know, but I'd rather spend the night alone with you _looking_ like you.'

'Eh, at least we get to go to our first dance. We dropped out before we were old enough to go to one at school.'

'Yep, still wished you looked like you nevertheless, but it's a lot easier to pretend to seduce you than Harry. In fact, I already did that to you.'

'We can try to find a nice broom closet to make-out in later, or you can wait until we get home.'

'I was thinking the same thing, love.' A smile graced his face at her comment.

'Hm… I can ask Harry which teacher it was that found out and Harry cast a secrecy charm on… I think it was Lupin.'

'Anything else you two haven't told me?'

'Probably.'

"When should I change, Har…?" Serenity quietly asked Danny.

'Harry, when and where should Ren change?'

'Hermione said that she'd help her if Ren helped Hermione with her hair and stuff.'

'Okay, thanks.'

Danny relayed the message to Serenity. "Okay… I guess I'll bug her now."

* * *

Hermione and Jamie were quietly conversing in the corner. Jamie motioned behind her with a tilt of his head. Hermione turned around to see Serenity about to tap her shoulder. "Yes, Serenity?" 

"Uh, Harry said you'd help me if I helped you…"

"Oh, right, follow me. Jamie, behave and stay away from Ron."

"Yes, Mother," he sarcastically replied. Hermione hit him on the head again.

* * *

Ron smiled sinisterly when Hermione and Serenity went upstairs into the Girls' Dorms. He wasn't sure what Levis did to Hermione, but he was going to find out. Maybe a love potion? Imperius Curse? 

He walked up to the freak sitting on the floor reading one of Hermione's new books. "What did you do to Hermione, you freak!?" he shouted. Levis flinched and looked up curiously.

"Huh?"

"She and I had so much before _you_ came along you-." That was as far as he got because Levis simply snorted and a shield surrounded the mage.

The mage wrote out with some kind of spell, "I can't hear you."

Harry sighed and cast a Silencing Spell on the wizard screaming at the blissfully oblivious mage. "Sorry, mate, but you were giving me a headache. Get over your jealously for the last time. You had your chance and you blew it."

Ron glared fiercely. Levis was paying more attention than he had let on by the way he had started to point and laugh at the redhead.

"He needs to grow up…" Harry muttered very quietly.

* * *

Danny felt someone tap his shoulder from behind him. "Don't you need to change, Har?" Serenity sweetly asked. Danny turned around and almost gasped in shock. **Serenity was in a dress**. Tomboyish Serenity was in a dress. Serenity was dressed all feminine _willingly_. The dress was this weird pinkish-purplish color too and Danny never seen Serenity in pink before. 

"Uh, yeah…" he muttered.

'Harry, Ren is wearing a **pink dress** and what did you want me to wear again?'

'One, she is? Two, it's on my bed, stupid. Did you take the potion?'

'I was just going to while I changed.'

'Okay, just making sure.'

Danny went up the stairs and saw the dark brown dress robes on the bed. 'Great, I have to wear a dress.'

'They're not a dress.'

'Yes, they are.'

'Just put them on, Danny. You agreed and it is way too late to back out. Besides, Ren is wearing a dress.'

'She's a girl.'

'Glad you noticed. When did you figure that out?'

'When she started to hit puberty.'

'Good job, Dan.'

* * *

Hermione was a little dreamy eyed as Jamie complimented her on her blue dress. She was brought back to reality when Serenity pounced on Harry when he came back down from changing. A few boys wolf whistled because her dress had flown up a little. Hermione was guessing that her underwear was showing a little because the veela's dress was already a lot shorter than her floor length one. Serenity's dress was more like a fancy mini-dress though it did almost reach her knees. 'Maybe that is a mini because she is a shrimp…' 

"Hi, Harry!" Serenity chirped.

"Hi, Ren… Pull your skirt down."

"Potter is insane for going with a veela," Jamie stated. Hermione sighed and hit him on the head again. "Ow!"

* * *

Hermione could see Jamie rolling his eyes as they entered the Great Hall. Gasps and all of that stuff were once again filling the room. This time however, Jamie didn't trip over his two left feet. "Hey Jamie?" 

He hummed in response. "Your hair is too neat, can I mess it up?"

"No."

Hermione smiled and stated, "Too bad." She took his ponytail out and ruffled his hair. Jamie pouted slightly, but shook his head wildly.

"Happy?"

"Yep, when are you just going to stop slicking your hair back altogether? I like the spiky look your hair has naturally."

"So sorry for not wanting to show up to your school dance looking like I just rolled out of bed and threw the first thing I found in my closet on. At least I have witnesses that _you're_ the one messing my hair up."

"It's not my fault you look better with messy hair."

"Right…"

Hermione wisely put a hand over his mouth when Headmaster Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome students and especially our guests to Hogwarts first annual Valentine's Day dance. Let the dance begin. Will those who have brought guests from outside the school please step on the dance floor?"

Hermione dragged Jamie to the dance floor and whispered, "Don't step on my feet. Can you even dance?"

"Sort of…"

"Why didn't you tell me this before hand?"

"Hey, I had my sister teach me how to do basic dance things that you do at dances. She somehow managed to walk away with half the amount of money she needs to get her naval pierced… I'm not sure _how_ she managed to get me fork it over, but she always does that to me!"

Hermione laughed as Harry and Serenity walked up near them. Harry seemed rather nervous. Jamie sighed in exasperation when a slow dance came on. He put his hands on her waist as Hermione put hers on his shoulders.

Hermione just couldn't help but notice how close Serenity was to poor, nervous Harry. The veela was very close to him to the point that a few of the teachers seemed displeased. Harry had a faint blush on his cheeks. Hermione had no idea why Serenity was wearing a short, slightly revealing dress. It was pretty, but not meant for a dance in the middle of winter. It wasn't scanty on Muggle levels, but Hermione had long noticed that wizards never showed as much skin. The fact that her most of her legs were showing was probably considered appalling.

"Is Potter going to be okay? His face is burning up because there's a veela in a mini-dress extremely close to him," Jamie whispered as they rocked side to side.

"…I hope so. Serenity seemed to be pining over her other best friend whose a sixteen-year-old vampire hybrid looking for his mate who isn't her. Harry said she suddenly started flirting with him instead of their vampire friend."

"Poor girl, Vix and Callie were very lucky. I'm pretty sure he's the only vampire whose mate turned out to be their gorgeous best friend that they've known for literally most of their life and had been crushing on them for years… It was funny when we were younger because everyone but Callie knew that Vix had a huge crush on him. He was so dense because she was openly flirting with him. Now he won't stay away from her and are moving forward in their relationship at freakishly fast speeds."

"How fast…?" Hermione said curiously. She knew relationships between a vampire and their mate who was okay with the vampire being a vampire moved much faster. None of the books said how fast though.

"They started sleeping in the same bed the day before their first month anniversary because Vixie had a nightmare and begged him to stay with her. It was something about butterflies eating Callie and I, he said… I didn't push for obvious reasons."

"…butterflies?"

"She has a freak fear and hatred of butterflies and has a lifetime belief that they're going to take over the world by hypnotizing everyone with their cuteness. She doesn't realize that that's how she's going to take over the world…"

"How did that happen?"

"I have no clue. It started before we were friends."

"Oh. A little random, but how many people do you think are going to try to cut in tonight?"

"A lot, that Weasley boy is going with one of your schoolmates that had been stalking me! He is not acceptance at all to the point Potter had to silence him when he started to yell at me. I hid in a shield that I had enchanted to block out insults."

"How did you do that?"

"Being a mage and a wizard has many perks like wandless magic and the ability to combine the two branches. You're trying to use me as a human encyclopedia again!" Hermione smiled innocently. Jamie pouted and stated, "You have been spending too much time around me, missy."

Hermione sighed and saw that Ron and Lavender were at the same table glaring daggers at them. Every once in a while they'd stare at Harry and Serenity, but the small teens were just too adorable and sweet to be mad at for no good reason. Ron probably just wanted to stare at the veela anyways in hopes of getting a glimpse of something he shouldn't.

Hermione groaned at one thing she didn't need to see again. Rita Skeeter was at the dance and staring at her and Jamie like a predator does prey. "What is it, Mi?"

"Skeeter is here. That woman is staring at us in a way that I don't like at all. Oh my, she just noticed that Harry brought a guest also… She's been working for the Prophet _and_ _Witch Weekly_ lately."

"Great… it's bad enough seeing my face on the cover of that. I'm pretty sure that a friend took it too and decided to be evil and send it to them because I was in my pajamas."

"You don't wear a shirt to bed?"

"It was in the summer, I think. Hey, Callie wears nothing but his boxers in the summer… Well, he might not anymore because he's sharing a bed with someone very modest and probably not comfortable with him half-naked and all…" Hermione snorted as the song ended.

"Well, you haven't stepped on my feet _yet_."

"Hey, just because I tripped three times this night…" Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat down at a table. It was the only empty one left. The Great Hall was filled with tables meant for six to eight people. Jamie sighed and closed his eyes in annoyance when Skeeter immediately slid across from them.

"What a lovely sight," she commented airily. "One of the most known couple spending an evening together at a Hogwarts dance…"

"What do you want?" Jamie grounded out with a small twitch in his eye.

"Are you willing to do an interview?"

Hermione looked at Jamie in a way that said, "Make her go away; you're a trained assassin so do something."

"Hm… No quick quill things, no making up lies, no screwing around with our words, and I know where you live. And if Mi is willing…" Hermione snorted when Rita's eyes grew wide at the second to last part. Having a known assassin telling you that is not a good sign.

"Well, since you put it that way," Hermione teased gently.

"I find it funny that you have no problem that I know where you live and she's about to wet herself…"

"My parents wanted to meet you; I had to take you there."

"I still think you only did so your sister could sneak up behind me and flick my abused ears."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics. He was an odd one that was for sure. "It's not my fault that you're ears are pointed and that amuses everyone."

Jamie blew a raspberry at her and stated, "Callie has pointed ears too and he doesn't get pestered unless your nickname is Vixie, which she shouldn't anyways because her ears are starting to become pointed."

"Ahem, the interview?"

"Mi?" Jamie asked in hopes of confirmation.

"…fine, but I'll sick him on you if you twist our words in anyway. I still know that you-know-what too."

Jamie blinked and whined, "I don't know what! I wanna know what!" Hermione wisely put a hand over his mouth. Skeeter chose that moment to take a photo. Jamie glared as Hermione moved her hand away.

"Let me thank you in advance. This will be one of the finishing parts I need for the Valentine's Special addition that I am writing solo. I already have an interview with Disaster Riddle and Venustas Phoebus though they seemed a little irked I was intruding on their "private time" in the middle of the Leakey Cauldron."

Jamie cracked up. "Uh, our friend told a six-year-old girl that if she went into their room she would get an eyeful. She didn't know what that meant and walked in on them kissing quite heavily by the sounds of it. She's the same kid who caught Vixie staring at Vampy's bum this morning… Poor Mindy… They obviously have been a little paranoid by now. People just keep walking in on them."

Skeeter had already started her recorder and had started with the "thank you" part.

"Have you…?"

"No! I knock and rarely enter the room. They make-out in front of me enough. I don't want to walk in on them. I don't care what the do as long as I don't find out I'm going to be a godfather. Yes, Vixie had long pounded in my head that I'm going to be the godfather of her children. Now she just has to talk to Callie about it without him fleeing the room bright pink."

Hermione had started to quietly laugh and lean against Jamie subconsciously. Jamie smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her. It was so warm and nice having someone hold her like that. "Don't fall asleep," he whispered softly.

* * *

Skeeter took another photo with a smirk. She was going to make a ton of money off of this story! Now she just had to corner Potter and that blonde shrimp he was with. 

Rita stood up fifteen minutes later in hopes of finding the Boy-Who-Lived and his unknown date. The small teens were sitting on the floor in the corner of the room. They obviously wanted to be left alone, but she was a reporter.

"Ah, Harry, would you give me a few minutes of your time to do an interview and introduce the public to your friend here." The blonde's eyes grew wide in what seemed to be fright and hid behind Potter.

"No, Serenity is more than a little shy unless you call her a first year. Then she'll slap you like one of my dorm mates found out the hard way… Come on, Ren. Sandra is going to kill me if she finds out you didn't eat anything. We need to eat something."

"What my foster mother doesn't know won't hurt her," the girl muttered softly.

Foster mother…? Rita could see the headlines of her magazine now. "Boy-Who-Lived with fellow teenager in need: the elusive foster child that is only known as Serenity." That would catch people's attention.

She had managed to get an interview with all three of the Nundu leaders amazingly. So what if Phoebus was trying to get Riddle to hide her and obviously didn't want any part with it? She still got the scoop she needed on the rather surprising romance between the two friends. The non-humans were obviously in love while Levis and Granger didn't really **love** each other yet, but still had affection towards one another. It was ironic that part of the infamous Nundu trio would be in a fast-paced, passion filled romance while the remaining one was in a slow, sweeter one.

Rita just needed a picture of that blonde Potter was with…

* * *

"Oh dear, Skeeter is stalking shy, sweet Serenity. She noticed that Harry was with someone who didn't go to this school…" Hermione muttered while she and Jamie were dancing again. 

"That woman needs a life," Jamie stated.

* * *

Remus glanced at Harry and Serenity suspiciously. Either Harry or Levis was actually someone disguised or under Polyjuice. Now to find out which one is his cub. 

"Harry, can I talk to you two for a moment?"

"Sure, it'll get us away from Skeeter, right Ren?"

"Follow me," Remus stated a little suspiciously.

Harry smirked when they got into his office and pulled a flask out of his robe. "So sorry, Lupin, but Har is going to kill me if I don't take the potion every fifty minutes…"

Remus sighed and said, "Hello, Riddle. I was wondering which one was the fake."

"Well, Harry doesn't trust him with Granger. I don't know why even though Danny's a billion times sexier than him…" Serenity stated brightly. The formerly "shy" girl had suddenly perked up a lot.

"Why are you two here?"

Riddle smirked and stated, "Harry needed a cover and actually got on his knees and begged us to go along with it. I thought it was funny to be honest."

"I only went along with it because he said that if I pretended to be his girlfriend he'd let me get my belly button pierced and maybe even give me money to persuade Danny to get his eyebrow pierced when I spike his drink to get him drunk!" Serenity chirped brightly. Remus snorted in amusement. They were nothing like he expected. Too bad they weren't students here. They and Harry could've continued the Marauder tradition.

"Right, checking drinks from now on," Riddle stated with a bit of fear. Serenity fluttered her lashes innocently.

"Dearie, why didn't you two tell me that Weasley and this person whose name I don't know, know?"

"I'm stupid and Harry's forgetful."

"Right, I forgot."

* * *

The next day, Harry sighed as he read the special addition (even though it was the first issue) of Rita Skeeter's new independent magazing, _The Skeeter News Express_. Of course a picture of him and Mi hugging were on the front page… He flipped through the pages to the interview Dan and Ren did.

* * *

_**From Best Friends to Lovers**_

_I was just wondering around Diagon Alley looking for the next big scoop when luck was suddenly on my side. Venustas Phoebus and Tremo Caligo (now known as Disaster Riddle) were wrapped up in the others arms at the Three Broomsticks. It was such an adorable sight that I almost didn't have the heart to intrude on their private time, but alas as my duty as a reporter and supplier of information for the public, I had to. _

_I walked up to the infamous couple and almost immediately two pairs of blue eyes glared at me in a way that said, "Do you mind?" For the many who hasn't had the pleasure to Venustas Phoebus up close, let me describe the young woman from a firsthand view. There is the slightest tip in her ears—which have been pierced twice in her left and thrice in her right. Her hair is the trademark platinum blonde of veela, but hers has a slight golden sheen to it. Her hair is long and falls to the middle of her small back. Phoebus is petite, extremely slim, yet still has curves that many women would die for. Her eyes are a bright, vivid blue. There is normally a locket around her throat with a small sapphire on it. She has never been seen without Riddle at her side, and the Dark Lord's son is obviously protective of her and is deeply in love. Phoebus is a very beautiful, adorable individual, but is obviously as dangerous as she is gorgeous. _

_It took a bit to convince the duo—mainly Phoebus, but I eventually managed to snag an interview with the most elusive and only female leader and Riddle. Phoebus has only been seen out in public four times now. _

_The last thing I must point out before the interview started is that neither of the men, Levis and Riddle, have Cockney accents at the moment. Riddle used to, but he admitted to stop mimicking his old accent when it started to come back. Levis was supposedly kind enough to stop mocking him. Riddle actual accent is a mix between British, Portuguese, and a slight hint of Italian. Very exotic and dreamy… I must add that he does pronounce a few of his words oddly and can be a little hard to understand at times._

_-R.S.: So, what are you two doing here on this romantic day?-_

_**D.R.: Getting away from house with about a half a dozen children. I love them to death, but it is not the best place to have some private time with the person you love.**_

_Phoebus had muttered something I couldn't quite catch, but Riddle had snorted and whispered something in her ear. She had spent most of the interview burying her head in Riddle's chest. She seems to be quite reserved compared to Riddle who is **obviously** outgoing._

_-R.S.: So you really do take care of a bunch of children who were living on the street?-_

_Phoebus had rolled her eyes before actually speaking._

**V.P.: No, he was talking about baby goats. Of course we take in poor abandoned, abused children, you moron.**

_**D.R.: Ignore her, she's pissed that you are kind of violating are privacy. That and you were flirting with someone much younger than you in October or something like that, me. She's possessive though she tries to hide it.**_

**Am not.**

_**Yes, you are so don't deny it. You locked me in the bloody room a few times, dear.**_

**You know I was-! Uh, not blurting that out…**

_**Good idea, darling. Get your naughty hand away from my bum. **_

_I was a little confused, especially when Phoebus pouted cutely at him._

_-What…?-_

_Phoebus's gaze clearly told me that she wasn't answering that, and nor was she allowing Riddle to._

_-Uh, never mind. When did you two get together?-_

_**November 13**_

_-So your fourth month anniversary was yesterday?-_

_**Hey, it was! We both forgot this time**_

**Who celebrates every month together…? **

_**I think it's important.**_

**You're a lovesick vampire, you don't count.**

_Riddle had made a little face at her and started to stroke her face lovingly. The veela almost immediately leaned into his touch with a low purr. Now this is surprising because a known fact about veela is that they purr whenever the person they chose as their mate touches them in a loving manner. The vampire had made Phoebus calm down considerably by the way she just snuggled into his embrace and seemed to be about to fall asleep. _

…_**are you awake, love?** _

**Partially. **

_-Anyways… We're dying to know, what is the worst part of being with the other?-_

_Riddle immediately responded._

_**She steals my boxers and is always trying to grab something she shouldn't!**_

**He won't let me steal his boxers, put eyeliner on him, get his eyebrow pierced, or let me grab something that I really want to grab. I almost grabbed it this morning too but I got caught by a six-year-old!**

_**I am glad you got caught. Why are you so set on me going emo?**_

**It's hot!**

_-Emo…?-_

_**Look up non-magi—er…Muggle culture.**_

_-Okay then… Hm… when did you know you two liked each other?-_

_**Uh… I realized I liked her more than a friend when Lee locked us in her room and wouldn't let us out… Ow!**_

_Phoebus had hit him on the head with a hurt look on her face._

**Since I was seven!**

_Well, that explained why her feelings were hurt. Riddle seemed a little surprised by that. _

_**You did…? I didn't even realize we were different genders until you hit puberty by the way you acted. Don't hit me!**_

_Phoebus was about to slap him it seemed like. I wisely cut in._

_-Stop hitting each other. What do you like best about the other?-_

_**Everything except the fireballs.**_

_Phoebus stuck her tongue out before answering._

**He likes me for me and not my body.**

_**Though you are bloody hot. Just commenting…**_

_-What are your thoughts about your friend's and Hermione Granger's relationship?-_

_**I knew it was going to happen to be honest.**_

…**I was surprised because I thought he was homosexual to be honest. Heh…**

_**I know; he was so ticked at you when he found out we had a bet going on his sexuality!**_

**Well, he never had a girlfriend and how old is he?**

_-How old are you three?-_

_**Lee's five months older than me. Vix is eleven months younger than him. And I'm exactly six months old than sexy over here.**_

_-Year?-_

**Old enough.**

_The interview was ended by circumstances beyond my control because it seemed Phoebus was tired of doing it and started to kiss Riddle. The vampire was more than a little distracted by the fact that there was a veela kissing him passionately.

* * *

_

Harry snorted and tried to ignore the photos of them kissing. Why do people like seeing stuff like that? He turned to the next page to see the one he did with Hermione. Harry just barely stopped himself from blushing. He skipped the intro and the first couple of questions.

* * *

_-How did you two get together?-_

_Levis snorted as Granger rolled her eyes at him._

_HG: The Weasley twins tried to prank him with some kind of enchanted mistletoe and uh…_

**_OL: She randomly reaches over and kisses me from my point of view. It was funny and I got to hex those twins afterwards… That was fun._**

_HG: You would say that._

_**I know you know.**_

_-This is out of curiosity, Levis, but do your friends randomly start to well… kiss in the middle of conversations?-_

_**Argh, YES! It's so annoying sometimes. I'm so glad that they're together FINALLY, but that doesn't mean I want to see them connected by the lips every frigging second.**_

_-Just wanted to know… What are you biggest pet peeves about the other?-_

**_Her dad is really protective and doesn't seem to like me much while her mum tries to mother, and I think her sister has a crush on me. _**

_HG: How do you think I feel seeing a picture of you on the inside cover of my sister's diary? He's the biggest klutz I have ever seen_

_Levis had turned a light pink at her comment._

_-Klutz?-_

_HG: Where to begin? Hm, when he flooed over here, he landed in a heap. When we were going up the steps he got stuck in the trick one and fell flat on his face. I dragged him into the common room and forgot to tell him there was a ledge. He tripped over it and everyone laughed at him. Poor Neville did the same thing and had very bad timing… I'm scared he's going to trip and knock me over tonight._

_Levis was innocently whistling through the whole thing until the very last part. _

_**Hey! That's not nice! Besides, I already told you that I convinced Vix to help me with dancing. I still don't know how she managed to get half the money she needed for the piercing she wanted…

* * *

**_

'Boring…' Harry thought. He flipped to the next section and his eyes grew wide.

* * *

_Boy-Who-Lived with Unknown Foster Child_

_While at Hogwarts' first annual Valentine's Dance, I saw a very surprising site. Harry Potter was with a small blonde that seemed to be around his age. She was definitely not a Hogwarts student and seemed quite friendly and familiar with our young savior. _

_When I tried to get an interview, the girl's eyes grew wide in fear and actually hid behind Potter. Potter's only comment was, _"_No, Serenity is more than a little shy unless you call her a first year. Then she'll slap you like one of my dorm mates found out the hard way… Come on, Ren. Sandra is going to kill me if she finds out you didn't eat anything. We need to eat something_."

_The girl who I can safely assume is Serenity replied softly,_ _"What my foster mother doesn't know won't hurt her." _

_From this, we can learn a few things. She is NOT a first-year and is obviously a foster child. How she is linked to the famous boy savior is the question. _

_There are a few theories, but here is the most logical one. Serenity may be a childhood friend of Potter who grew up with his Muggle relatives. She resembles a veela so she may be part of the alluring species. Serenity does seem to have a temper and seems to be shy except when insulted. What most of us wants to know is who is she and could she quite possibly be the famously single Harry Potter's **girlfriend**?_

_Only time will tell.

* * *

_

Seriously, tell me if you'd like to see a fanfic that is a collection of outtakes from this series. I need to know if anyone actually wants to see it before I spend time on a project like that.

Drop any questions or comments in a review or PM and I'll answer/reply unless it spoils too much or I'm not almost done with the part it spoils...


	46. Untitled

Disclaimer: You should all probably know what I own and don't own by now.

Yay, no more people asking me why everyone is being frigging oblivious! (You have been warned Mu ha ha ha!)

"Blah"

'Think'

_Writing-Serenity_

**_Writing-Danny_**

:-) - smiley! I had to do that!

* * *

**Chapter 46**

**Crap, I'm Running Out of Title Names!**

Harry was eating breakfast, minding his own business in mid March when a familiar weight jumped on his back. "Hi, Har!" a voice cheerfully chirped.

"Hi, Ren. What are you doing here, darling?"

"Visiting my boyfriend," she replied sweetly with a flutter of her lashes. Yep, the Magical World thought that they were dating. She squeezed next to him and leaned her head on his arm. Harry rolled his eyes when she reached over and stole a piece of toast.

"Didn't you eat, Serenity?"

"…not much."

"How are you here?"

"It's Saturday, Harry. Remember?"

Harry blinked a few times and muttered, "Oh, right. I forgot…"

"How did you forget it was Saturday, Harry?" Neville asked as he sat in front of the "couple".

"Other things on my mind…"

"Good point. Oh, and hi Serenity."

"Hi, Neville," she chirped as she snatched a sip of Harry's orange juice.

Harry gave the blonde a look and took his goblet back. "My orange juice; get your own." Serenity pouted playfully and scooted closer to him. Harry was mentally rolling his eyes and wishing that he hadn't decided to go with this. It was wrong! He wrapped an arm around her anyways.

Ginny walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Serenity. "Hi, Harry. Hi, Serenity, trying to kidnap Harry again and lock him in your room?" Serenity whistled innocently as the people around them laughed.

"No…"

* * *

Lavender sat down in a puff of jealously. Serenity the orphan had quickly became Hogwarts sweetheart, and she wasn't even a witch. Harry just had to pick her to be his first actual girlfriend, and now they were the golden couple. 

Worst part, Lavender just couldn't bring herself to be more than a little jealous of her. Serenity was the sweetest, shyest, and most adorable person she had ever met. The poor girl was a captive of You-Know-Who because of Harry but was loyal enough to stay his friend. Serenity was the image of innocence and cuteness, and that's why everyone loved her. Her words were like honey, and when she did something mean it was over something very adorable or funny and was never bad enough for the person to be mad at the petite veela hybrid. Like slapping Seamus for calling her a first year… That was very funny.

Full pink lips, naturally rosy cheeks, glasses though occasionally contacts, big brown eyes, pigtails or braids usually seen, and the Barbie doll like body was just too much competition for a sweet boy like Harry. All of the hot guys who have recently showed up or became old enough to really date have already been taken. Riddle, Levis, and now Harry all had steady girlfriends. Two of said girlfriends were veela while the other was her roommate!

Lavender had also noticed that Hermione hasn't really been thinking straight at times. She didn't blame her because it would be hard to concentrate if a dreamy man was sending her gifts almost daily with loving notes attached… Hermione had actually gotten a necklace with a note saying that it used to have been Levis' deceased mother's! His notes were so sweet too because Lavender and Parvati had stolen a few when she was studying.

Lavender sighed as Serenity hugged Harry tightly as Harry tried to eat. Lavender had to ask how she got her to be like that… A lot of Muggles had that same hairstyle, and she really liked it.

* * *

Harry sighed as Serenity jumped on his back. She wanted him to carry her it seemed… Serenity had somehow talked her way into seeing his tutoring session with Professor McGonagall. "Can I have a piggyback ride, Har?" 

"Fine," Harry said. Danny should be the one doing this, not him. "Please keep in mind that I'm not that much bigger than you, so be careful."

"Thanks, Harry."

* * *

Minerva watched one of her favorite students come in with his adorable, sweet girlfriend riding on his back. Harry deserved a bit of happiness. She just hoped that Serenity wasn't going to distract him. 

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Serenity."

"Hi, Ms. McGonagall!" the half-veela chirped. Her cutest habit was calling the professors mister, misses, etc. No one had the heart to stop the sweet girl from that odd habit. Minerva smiled lightly in the blonde's direction but gave her a stern look when she sat on a table. Serenity sweetly smiled in return and kicked her feet to and fro.

'Well, she really isn't doing anything; she isn't a student either so I have no authority besides complaining to her foster mother…'

"Harry, I can see your boxers in the back. Pull your pants up, mister!" Serenity scolded. Harry blushed and pulled his pants up. He had taken his robe of because it constantly gets in his way during tutoring sessions.

"Ren, your stomach, probably your panties, and maybe even your butt crack are showing at the moment, so you shouldn't be talking."

"But I'm a teenaged "Muggle" girl slash part veela. I have an excuse. You don't so neh!"

"Did you get into the coffee again, Serenity darling?"

"…maybe."

Minerva cleared her throat pointedly and started the session. Serenity turned pink and looked down sheepishly.

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Potter. I have been meaning to ask you something though; would you like to become an animagus?" Minerva asked when the session was done. 

Serenity blinked a few times and asked, "An ani-whatta?" It was such a shame that Harry was too young to do magic outside of school; Serenity was so fascinated by it all. Minerva was overjoyed by the girl's awe at it all.

"It's the ability to turn into an animal, Ren."

"Yeah, right. I still barely believe you that you ride a broomstick and have a cauldron. This is so clichéd!"

Minerva smiled and turned into her animagus form. Serenity didn't notice because she was still bickering with Potter. Minerva walked up to the girl and meowed. "Ah, a kitty! How did you get in here, cutie-wutie?" Minerva was a little worried when the girl picked her up and cuddled her. Mr. Potter was laughing at the whole thing.

"What's so funny, Harry?"

"Ren, put the cat down."

"…okay."

Minerva turned back to her human form and said, "One point from Gryffindor, Mister Potter."

"Dude! Cat! Person…!" were the only coherent words that came from the freaked out girl's lips.

* * *

Tonks smirked despite herself when she was sneaking through Riddle's and Phoebus' room. The two were walking in the park together and few would dare go in their room. She had just found a pair of blue contacts with a bunch of make-up that was the exact shade of Phoebus's eyes. 

She froze in her spot when sounds came from outside. They were back and Levis was with them it seemed. Tonks looked around earnestly for a hiding spot and quickly slipped into the bathroom. She slid behind the shower curtain and cast a Bubblehead charm on herself to hide the sounds of her breathing.

"I don't know why you're so worried, Jamie. If I didn't know you so well I'd say you were just drowning her in gifts to keep her off in La-La land."

"What are you talking about, Vix?"

Tonks heard a frustrated sigh. She quickly cast an eavesdropping charm. "Haven't you noticed that she has been really spacey lately? Granger would have expected something if it weren't for the fact that you're the sweetest person she probably ever dated. I saw her just sitting there glancing at the necklace you gave her while she was supposedly studying. Her eyes weren't moving and were focused too low to be reading the page."

"…they were?"

"You are the densest person that ever walked the earth, bro!"

Tonks heard Riddle sigh and cut in, "Knock it off you two. Jim, don't you have to go back to school now?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You are not my mother, Dan."

"I sure hope not. He sorta is a guy," Phoebus chimed in.

"Thanks for pointing that out. I never would have noticed, sis. See ya guys."

"Bye!"

"Do something weird and write for once, bro!"

…school? And how would they have noticed that Hermione hadn't been fully focused lately? Was Levis a Hogwarts student…? Tonks would have to find out. First, she would have to get out of here.

"So, what do you want to do, Mr. Riddle?" she heard Phoebus purr.

"Go into the bedroom where we are less likely to be walked in on," Riddle stated.

Tonks quickly snuck out when kissing was heard in the next room. That was close.

"Hi, Jewelry," a little girl chirped as she skipped up the steps. Oh sweet Merlin, it was Riddle's unofficial adopted daughter… "Why are you up here? Daddy said he and Vix-Vix wanted "alone" time."

"Thank you for the warning, Mindy. I guess I'll just leave then…"

Mindy stuck her lip out adorably and grabbed her leg. "Will you read me a story or play cards with me? Please?"

Tonks just didn't have the heart to tell the abandoned child no.

* * *

Tonks arrived at the Black house ten minutes late for the meeting. "Sorry, it's hard to leave when there's a six-year-old who was left at an orphanage by her own father wants you to play a game with her, and the person who she considers her father was currently snogging his girlfriend." 

"That little devil Riddle dragged to the conference?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Yep, the same one. She said that her "daddy" told her that he and "Vix-Vix" wanted some alone time. She's the same one who walked in on them kissing beforehand, and the one who caught Phoebus about to grab Riddle's bum when he swung her over his shoulder."

"Did you find anything besides their antics, Tonks?" Snape grinded out.

Tonks sat down and took a deep breath. "I found a pair of blue contacts in Phoebus's and Riddle's room. I assume they belong to Phoebus because I found it in a make-up drawer. I overheard a conversation between the leaders. It implied that Levis is at Hogwarts as a student."

"You must find as much information as you can," Dumbledore said somberly.

The mission was in overdrive…

* * *

Hermione gulped. She had somehow been talked into helping at a minor raid. She had no excuse not to because Harry was spending the night at his friends with their foster mother in the house. 

Hermione was currently cornered by three death eaters and one was Lestrange herself. It wasn't a minor raid; it was trap set by V-voldemort in hopes of catching Jamie and his friends. The Order didn't know, but the Nundus knew it was a trap and hadn't shown as far as she knew. It was always hard to know if they were there or not because they used guerilla tactics.

She closed her eyes and braced herself when there was a rustling in the tree above here. "_Crucio," _a familiar voice hissed. Lestrange fell to her knees in pain. Jamie jumped down from the tree and asked, "Are you okay, Mi?" His wand was pointed at the now screaming woman. He let the curse off with ease. "That was for killing someone close to me," Jamie hissed at the maniacal woman.

"Come on, I'll teleport you away from here real quick, okay?"

"Please?" Jamie carefully picked her up and they were gone in a flash. Hermione blinked when they appeared in front of an abandoned cabin. She was going to ignore the fact that he had used an Unforgiveable because he might have just saved her life.

"…Jamie?"

"This is where Vix and Callie hid when they ran away with others… I'll call them soon. Are you okay?"

"Yes, you came just in time. Thank you, you just saved my life."

Jamie blushed and laid her down on a slightly ragged bed. Well, it wasn't dusty at least. He re-sized a book of healing spells and flipped through it. He cast a Diagnosis Charm on her hesitantly. "Hm… You are fine, okay. That's good… What were you doing there, Mi?"

Hermione realized that he didn't know that she was in the Order.

"Uh…"

"You're not a death eater, are you?"

"No!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to know… I don't care; I would just like to know. You deal with me so I'd deal with you." Hermione bit her lip. He would so break up with her if he found out she was being trained to take him and his friends down… Jamie was no fool either and would probably immediately see why Dumbledore would recruit them.

"I… uh…"

Aw crud, Jamie was already thinking about it. Why did she have to be dating someone who was probably a Slythindor? "You're in the Order," Jamie finally stated.

"I… sorry?"

"Were you using me? Hoping to get the Nundus shut down by seducing me to Dumbles' side?"

"NO! He wanted me to, but I'm thinking about quitting… This war is so stupid!"

"Trust me, the only reason why I'm involved was because I was sick of just watching and needed a way to annoy them out of their minds. That and everyone seems to be after my loyalty… Eh, if the war goes on when I reach thirty, I'm just going to spend the rest of my life under a rock. That or ignore the fact that I can't stand the ruler and go hid in the Energy Realm…"

"You think the war could go on for over ten years still?"

"You never know. Dumbles and Voldie are equally matched. I'm part of the wildcards though we're just doing it to make it not look so much like _Star Wars_." He goofily waggled his eyebrows at that.

Hermione giggled at that and looked around the grungy cabin. "Did your friends really live here?"

"For two years until I found out my vault was only a trust account and I had a lot more money than I thought. They had been slowly saving up for an apartment or something better, but I just took the money, added some of my own, and bought this run-down mansion. It was a fixer-upper, but they didn't seem to mind. We have hardly any bills because we blended non-magi and magical technologies together. I even managed to rig an electricity generator that ran off magic. The world would be an amazing place if purebloods weren't so biased against Muggle technology. Just imagine the possibilities if we combined them…"

"Jamie, where did that come from?"

"**That** is the question, my dear."

* * *

Harry and Ginny were both at Headquarters the next week training. Ginny was being taught the basics of Harry's own style that he oh-so-creatively called "Improv Dueling." 

"Too predictable," Harry said in a sing-song voice as he skated around her on the skateboard he conjured. Ginny scowled and summoned the skateboard, making her friend fall on his butt. "Ow… good job, Roxy!" Ginny was using her glamour for the very first time. Yay!

Jewel White entered curiously and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Making klutzy fall off his skateboard," Ginny stated. The older teenager snorted at that.

"What are you _really_ doing besides beating up our poor leader?"

"Getting Hogwarts insular dueling style out of her system," Harry stated. "She is so predictable. Rox, you could have done better than just summoning my skateboard out from under me!"

"I know; I just wanted to make you fall on your arse, Lee."

"You went to Hogwarts, Roxy?"

"Well, _he_ thinks so. **I** went to a school." Harry guffawed and clapped his hands sarcastically.

"What are you doing here, White?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Bored?"

"Hm…" Harry said a little evilly.

"I'd get your wand out if I were you. Last time he had that look on his face he started hexing me and told me that I should always be ready or something like that." Harry of course started sending hexes at Jewel.

Jewel's wand was out in a flash and a complex ward erected. "Damn, girl. Not bad, but can easily be taken down by the right spell."

"I'd like to see you try."

Harry smirked and shot a really big bolt of lightning at the ward and shattered it. "Oh my god!"

"Don't get cocky; it's how we got away from Voldie because we managed to make him think he had scared us in submission and ran off when he got too cocky."

Her violet eyes grew wide at that information. "Whoa…"

Harry just shrugged and started shooting hexes at her again.

Later, the Nundu leaders plus one would make a fatal mistake that would change the Wizarding World forever…

* * *

Tonks was breathing heavily after the intense workout. Never, **ever** say you're bored in Levis' presence. On the bright side, she did learn a lot and he was also spouting off things about "Constant vigilance," but not in the same wording. She was currently washing her face in the bathroom when she saw the leaders and Roxy head towards the library. They had thought she left, but she had saw a bathroom and decided to wash her face really quick. 

Tonks cast an invisibility spell on herself along with a ward to help hide her scent and any sounds she would make. The auror quietly crept behind them and was shocked witless.

"That was fun," Levis chirped. Why did his voice sound so familiar? She was about to find out…

Phoebus rolled her eyes and fiddled with the thick bangle she always wore. A flash covered her and Tonks was shocked out of her mind. A mix between sweet Serenity and rowdy Phoebus stood before her. "You would say that, Har. Don't say a word Weasley."

"A word," "Roxy" stated as she messed with the charm bracelet. Everything but her dark red hair turned exactly into Ginny Weasley but with added weight. Then Levis is Harry…?

Levis rolled his eyes, and suddenly she saw a scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt. Harry Potter's colorings with Occultus Levis' body… The whole underweight thing was some kind of complex glamour. Tonks gasped and accidentally let her ward down. Riddle heard her and his eyes widened.

"Who goes there?" he snarled. Tonks' spell wore off as she tried to get away. Her hair changed her trademark pink out of fright.

"Tonks," Harry muttered.

"You traitor!"

Ginny tilted her head to the side, "I said the same thing when I found out, but Dan said something smart and pointed out that he was never on your side at all so how can he be a traitor?"

"I-I-! Y-you!"

Riddle smirked sinisterly and came closer as a dagger appeared in his hand. Tonks quickly shot a spell that caused smoke and ran out of the library. Luckily, the floo room was nearby. Tonks flooed to the Order Headquarters quickly.

* * *

"H-Harry… Levis!" she choked out. 

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked. It was during an Order meeting.

"Harry is Levis… He was a spy all along!"

Hermione looked like she was going to cry at that. "Wh-what?"

The floo turned green and Harry himself walked in calmly without his glamours on. "So sorry, am I walking in on something?" he drawled sarcastically. "You set three spies on us so you people shouldn't be talking anyways," Harry added. He blinked a few times before adding, "Hey, I didn't land in a heap for once…"

"You traitor!" Ron screamed in rage.

Harry tilted his head to the side and calmly created a large, protective dome of yellow. "_Actually_, like I just pointed out to Miss Spy over here, I wasn't on your side, Ronald. How can I be a traitor? Oh, and Mi, I am not cheating or using you and I will be severely pissed if I find out you were using me. Ren is probably going to be nagging me until I give her the rest of the money I promised her for pretending to be my girlfriend. Damn it, how does she always get money off me?" The last part was to himself.

Hermione fainted. Harry seemed concerned and quickly revived her. She took one look at him and fainted again. Harry sighed in annoyance and revived her _again_. "Don't faint, damn it!"

"Language…" she muttered in habit.

Dumbledore finally stood up. "Harry, my dear boy-."

"Not your dear anything, and I told you I don't swing that way before, Dumbles."

"Harry, can't we just talk this out and put it all behind us. Just shut the Nundus down and you and your little friends can live in peace without disturbance. Isn't that all that you three wanted at first?"

"That ain't possible when there's not one but **two** psychotic, power-hungry, narrow-minded overlords out for my loyalty," he stated calmly as he flicked his wand out casually.

"_Accio_ Potter's wand," some flunky shouted. Harry snorted as his wand left his grasp.

"Oh no, you have my wand! Whatever shall I do?" he sarcastically said as his hand alit with sparks of yellow. A whip-like beam shot out of his hand and through the shield. The flunky screamed in agony when it hit him. "Weakling," Harry stated when he fell down on the ground. "Crucio hurts more than that. Lestrange didn't seem to like it when I cast it on her though she tried to hide it. Well, the first time anyways…"

Many of them were looking at him in horror. Tonks shakily stood up and said, "Harry James Potter, you are under arrest for murder, torture, thievery, disturbing the peace, use of an Unforgivable, and treason."

Harry smirked and replied sarcastically, "Miss Spy, you are under arrest for violating my privacy, punishable by death." His wand flew back into his hand to everyone's shock, except Hermione that is who had to have been used to random displays of wandless magic by now.

Everyone jumped on his or her feet when Tonks was hanging upside-down by her feet with an angry mage below her. Harry twirled her wand in his hand and started to throw it up in the air. "Wouldn't it be funny if I… Oh, I don't know, throw this into the fire? And did Dumbles ever tell you that I inherited this house and Kreacher? Oh, and by the way, I, Lord Harold James Potter-Black do hereby take away permission for Albus Dumbledore to use this most noble house of the Black family."

The house started to shake violently inside and everyone but Harry fell to their feet. Harry calmly walked steadily and pulled Hermione back up. "I'm sorry…" Harry whispered quietly. "Seriously, I didn't even know you were in the Order until after we started going out."

"The raid…?"

Harry shook his head and led her to a different, non-shaking room. He waved his wand and secrecy spells snapped into place. Hermione looked at them in awe and stated, "I'll give you a second chance if you teach me all this stuff that you know but I don't. When did you find time to-?"

"I'm not teaching you to be an animagus," Harry interrupted. Hermione gaped for a few seconds; Harry pushed her jaw up and made her hit him on the head.

"You're an animagus, how? You are going to register, Harry, Jamie, whatever!"

"I'm registered in another dimension, does that count? It was one of the first things I had to learn how to. Hurt like heck just for the record."

"…I'll wait. What is it?"

Harry smiled gently and switched to his animagus form. "Aw, you're a weird lion; just like your personality," Hermione cooed and scratched his head. "I probably should have known that from the times those potions hit you… Is Ron really a hippo though?"

Harry switched back and shook his head with a mischievous grin, "No, it means he doesn't have one, the bigot."

"You have to be sick of Ron… He is biased against magical creatures and some beings though he calls him creatures. You're part magical being and your friends are mostly, aren't they?"

"I have no clue what they are to be honest… Heck, Danny is starting to think he's turning into an elf vampire hybrid because his Elvin blood can't take over the vampire blood. Serenity hasn't really started going through her magical maturity yet because she is younger than Dan and I. I can't wait though because she'll have to stop teasing us so much."

Hermione rolled her eyes and jumped on Harry's lap. Harry flinched and Hermione replied, "Don't complain. You should be thanking whoever you believe in that I'm giving you a chance, Harry James Potter. Is your first name really Harold?"

"Shut up."

"Harry, how do you protect your mind from Headmaster?" Hermione suddenly asked quietly.

"Uh, well, this isn't really the best place to discuss stuff like that… Kreacher!"

"Yes, Master?" the elf grudgingly asked.

"Go see if the Order has gotten the picture and left."

"…what picture are you talking about, Master?"

"Uh, never mind. Go see if they had left or if they are still shaking."

Kreacher gave a grudging bow and disappeared with a snap.

"Get away from Hermione, you traitor!" Ron suddenly yelled.

"…well that answers my question. Darn it, why didn't they leave and how did they get out?" Harry whined. Hermione rolled her eyes and hugged his neck with a pointed look at Ron.

"Hermione what are you doing? He's a traitor, a murderer, and he's **evil**! We had so much and-."

"Harry saved my life countless times. Harry isn't evil and is unbiased. He had an offer from Voldemort that few would give up, but he shot him down without a second thought."

"I prefer assassin," Harry added. He snapped his fingers and whispered something to the house-elf. The elf smirked evilly and Ron was thrown out of the room. "I have an attack house-elf," Harry stated.

Hermione giggled and stated, "Well, if you don't want to talk about it here, take me somewhere where you can. I want to see your library too."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, but I should probably call someone first before Danny finds a way here and kills everyone."

"H-he'd do that?"

"Oh yeah, a bunch of people he hates in one spot? How could he resist? Danny has always been protective; he used to beat my cousin up for beating me up."

"I'm calling the police on your relatives, Harry. I know everything now."

"Please don't," Harry begged as he picked her up. Hermione didn't comment and let him carry her. As long as he didn't drop her…

"Harry… Do people really call you Jamie?"

"Yes, I don't know why Danny does it, but he normally does. I am going to hex him next time he calls me Jimmy. Probably make his hair white again because he's bloody vain when it comes to his hair."

"Harry, put her down!" people yelled from the shaking floor. Most of them were shaking, while the others were trying to grab their wands. Harry rolled his eyes and all of the wands flew by him; he couldn't grab them because he was sort of carrying someone already. "Do you need another wand for any reason, Mi?"

"No… I can just steal yours anyways. You don't seem to need it, Mr. I-Am-A-Mage-And-A-Wizard."

"Danny stole my wand once, and it was scary. Hm… I guess I'll just throw them somewhere." Harry threw the wands over his shoulder and somehow got them in the trash can.

"I thought you were going to call them."

"Oh, right! Uh, hold on so I don't drop you."

Harry dug in his pocket quickly and pressed one. "Dan, I'm fine, no killing, and I'm bringing Mi with me, okay?"

"Wha…?" Danny stupidly asked.

"Just know I have Mi with me, okay stupid?"

"I'm not stupid!"

"Right." Harry snapped the disc closed and handed it to Hermione. "Can you hold that please? I don't want to lose it because it took awhile to enchant it…"

"What is that?"

"I'll explain later, didn't I make that clear, Mi? Oh, and I'm teleporting."

Hermione immediately squeezed her eyes shut. Harry smiled lightly and left in a bright yellow flash.

* * *

Harry put Hermione down and pocketed his communicator. "This is the library, happy?" 

Hermione was too busy staring at all of the rare books. "Uh, feel free to look, just don't touch the book all by itself up there. It bites people. I'll be right back; I have to go talk to Ren and Danny."

"Okay, I'll stay away from that… Nor am I asking how you found that out."

"Good idea."

Harry closed the door and made sure he hid the fact that he locked it. Hopefully Hermione would be too enticed by the books to notice…

* * *

He jogged up to his room and opened the door. "Where's Granger?" Serenity asked. 

"Library, hopefully she won't notice she's locked in."

Serenity snorted and added, "Probably won't, and I have the letter to Dumbles explaining his position written out." She handed it to Harry. Harry almost burst out laughing from the doodle of a phoenix being eaten by a nundu Danny obviously drew with a Sharpie. Harry wasn't sure what Danny loved more: Serenity or his Sharpies.

* * *

_Lemon-obessessed bastard,_

_Don't you think for one second that you have something against us. Our identities do not affect us at all, but it does you._ _What do you think will happen when it gets out?_ _Pure pandemonium, that's what_. _The Magical World will be in a mass panic, and you are one of the main reasons why the Nundus started._ _This is obvious because you were supposed to make sure my older brother, Harry you nimrod, was safe and happy with his relatives_. _Neither happened, and it's your entire fault._ _Blame will fall on you and your reputation will go down the drain._

_And did we mention that we have much, much blackmail on you and your minions?_ _Not only does Har own your headquarters, he owns the house-elf that has listened on to almost every single meeting._ _Harry has a voice in his head and its name is Voldiemort._ _Harry can give the elf to my love's father who will learn almost everything about you and the Order of the Flaming Flamingo._ _That is only the most obvious piece of damaging information that only a complete dunderhead would miss._

_Oh, and under no circumstances would I date someone I consider my big brother in my right mind. He paid me to do it and the pain of pretending to be dating my brother and the actual pain of getting it done, I do not regret getting my bellybutton pierced._

_With burning rage **(die bitchy spy die, damnit!),**_

_Serenity **I'm here too! I wroted the parenthesis thingy!**_

_Danny, stop writing in letters that are supposed to be serious! …and wroted isn't a word!_

_**Why?**_

_I'll take your Sharpie._

…**_sorry? My Sharpie! Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine! She's trying to kill me…! Again!

* * *

_**

Harry cracked up at that. "Really, Ren, let it _all_ out."

"I did. It would have been better if _someone_ couldn't resist writing in it."

"And when did you get you naval pierced?" Harry asked in hopes of stopping them from bickering.

"Last night, I snucked out! See!" Serenity chirped. The blonde pulled her shirt up so Harry could see the light blue gem on her stomach. Harry would some day know why Serenity occasionally added an extra "ed" to words.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Yeah, but it's worth it. Danny likes it."

Danny smirked and wrapped his arms around her. "You bet I do, sexy," he whispered flirtingly in her ear. Harry rolled his eyes and sent Hedwig off with the note. Danny had picked Serenity up when he wasn't looking.

"Right, you two go make-out somewhere while I try to keep my girlfriend."

"Okay!" Serenity chirped. Danny smirked impishly and headed towards Harry's room.

"Not in my room, damn it!"

"Ah, why not?"

"You two have your own room. Go in there."

* * *

Harry walked out quickly and back into the library. He relocked it from behind and cast the spells again before Hermione noticed his presence. "My little sister snuck out last night and got her naval pierced… I am in shock." 

"She what?"

"Snuck out and got her bellybutton pierced with the money I paid her to pretend to be my girlfriend."

"Why would she do that?"

"I'm her surrogate brother, not her keeper. I'm trying to figure out how she got away without Danny noticing. Well… Hm… I don't know… she could've done that…"

"Harry, stop talking to yourself."

"Hm, what?"

Hermione scowled and stood up. Harry was shocked witless when her wand was pointed at his neck and she firmly said, "Put your hands behind your back." Harry whimpered but complied. Hermione quickly and tightly bounded them together with magic.

Harry glanced over at the open book and groaned. It was a study of mages and their weaknesses. Hermione cast a spell that isolated him from the static electricity in the air—the only source of the magical energy his magic fed from in the Middle Realm. She snatched his wand from where it was spelled up his sleeve, took it out of his grasp, and made him sit down on one of the couches. Hermione grabbed something out of her pocket and waved it in his face. "Where did you get Veritaserum?" Harry hissed.

"I st-borrowed it from Professor Snape. Open your mouth."

"Do you have the antidote?" Harry demanded as he struggled with the rope bounding his wrists.

"Yes." Harry closed his eyes in defeat and opened his mouth. She added three drops on his tongue and closed his mouth. Hermione smiled triumphantly as Harry's eyes glazed over when he opened them. Hermione sat next to him.

Let the questioning begin… "What is your name?" Hermione asked.

Harry replied in a monotone, "Harry."

'Crud, I have to be more specific,' Hermione thought. She tried again. "What's your official name?"

"Lord Harold James Potter-Black as of August 21, 2006."

"Why?"

"An orphaned heir may take the title lord of his or her family at sixteen, and that was when I took my title."

"How did you find out? Dumbledore?"

"No, I read it in a book."

Hermione was starting to see why Harry had rebelled. Harry seemed to have been kept completely in the dark! What to ask defenseless, mysterious boyfriend that she fed truth serum to next… "Were you in anyway using me?"

"No."

"Were you and Serenity really dating?"

"No, I would never date my best friend's mate."

"Mate?"

"Serenity is Danny's mate and she chose him as hers."

"As in friend?"

"No, soul mate."

Hermione blinked a few times. Okay, he was definitely not cheating on her. She had to figure out what was going on when he was in two places at once. "How were you in two places at once?"

"Danny was under polyjuice."

"Who was who when I made you meet yourself?"

"Danny was Harry Potter for most of it until after both of us drank too much butterbeer and had to use the facilities."

"Was he really drunk?"

"No, you just gave a drama king something to work with."

"And the dance?"

"I was with you. Danny and Serenity were trying to find a closet to kiss in." Hermione flushed at that statement.

"Why Serenity?"

"Danny is the only one who could pull off replacing me and is adamant about staying faithful."

"Why were you paying her?"

"It was the only way to convince her when I wanted to make it more than the dance."

"Isn't she supposed to be one of your best friends?"

"Yes."

"Why wouldn't she just help you then?"

"It's Serenity; I would check her into the hospital if she did." Harry just seemed to attract weirdoes it seemed…

"How do you protect your mind?"

"Danny."

"Even from far away?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"The link we share," Harry droned though the look on his face told her he was getting out of his comfort zone. Hermione pushed on and decided to immediately give him the antidote if he tried to bite his tongue off or something like that.

"Link?"

"We have been able to communicate telepathically since we were in elementary school."

"How?"

"We don't know."

"Who all knows?"

"Serenity, Voldie, you, Dan, and me."

"Voldemort…?"

"He interrupted my dream and Danny somehow got dragged into it because he was sleeping also."

"Hm… Hey, what a second… Ginny is supposed to be here. Where is she?"

"Either in her room or playing with the children, probably."

"What, why is she here?"

"She's a Nundu."

"Since when?!?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Christmas."

"How?"

"She wanted to."

"Did you influence her in anyway?"

"No, I strongly oppose influencing people."

"How did you know I was in the Order?"

"Remus told me because he assumed I already knew."

"Remus? How did he get in on this?"

"He figured it out with Ginny, and they confronted me."

"How come he hasn't told anyone?"

"I cast a secrecy spell on him."

Hermione quickly added more rope when the truth serum started to wear off. She probably had time for one more question though.

"Have you ever lied to me as Jamie?"

"Never."

'I might as well give him the antidote now… I don't know how long I can get away with this without being caught.' She grabbed the antidote and gave Harry a look that told him to open his mouth. He opened his mouth dumbly as Hermione placed a few drops on his tongue.

Harry grimaced at the taste and stated, "That antidote tastes gross. You really didn't have to do that you know."

"One, you would've avoided certain questions. Two, you seem to have trouble with staying on topic. Three, how would have known you were telling the truth or not?"

Harry pouted and struggled to move his arms again. Hermione had wrapped rope all around his torso. "Are you going to untie me now?"

"No."

"Why not?" Harry was by now whining like a toddler.

"I have a trained assassin at my mercy, and your position isn't changing until I get what I want out of you."

"Mi!" he whined as he fiddled with the ropes again. He couldn't burn them with his magic because of the spell Hermione had cast on him. He didn't have his wand, couldn't move his arms to do something, and couldn't use the magic he usually used while in this type of situation! Hermione was just too smart for him.

Hermione innocently smiled in return and sat on his lap. The older teenager wrapped her arms around the one who was a little tied up at the moment. Hermione pointed her wand at his neck again. "Aren't you supposed to be a normal Gryffindor instead of a weird one like me?" Harry whined.

"Nobody's perfect, besides, this is too good of an opportunity to lose."

"What do you want?" Harry muttered as he finally gave up. He was going to have to meet Mi's demands it seemed. If only he had his wand… One spell and all his worries would be calmed. The one time he needed his wand to cast a spell and he didn't have. He wasn't trying another secrecy spell and without his wand to boot on his girlfriend!

"Access to your library and help with new spells. And information on the Energy World thing! I want a vase for the **billion** flowers you gave me too…"

"Energy Realm not world. Fine… Not total access mind you because Ren would have a conniption if she couldn't find a book. I'm more scared of her than you because she has a whole scrapbook full of blackmail on me. Raid my trunk for books for all I care though half of them are illegal parseltongue books that you can't read anyways… And I'll let you pick out a bloody vase and buy it for you. Will you untie me now?"

"How do I know you won't go back on your word and just cast a secrecy spell on me? I saw the yearning look at your wand. You're swearing on your word, and I won't tell, deal?"

"Fine," was the grudging response.

"I'll untie you, but you are not going to grab your wand, right?"

"Right…"

Hermione undid the spell, and Harry could move his limbs again. He almost lunged for his wand, but Hermione strengthened the charm from before and put a ward around his wand. Harry closed his eyes in defeat and prepared himself for the magical deal. The spell was starting to affect his normal magic now… He felt so weak, defenseless, and drained.

* * *

Five minutes later and Harry finally getting his wand back, the two were just sitting there bored. 

"Hey, Mi…?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go somewhere and get something to eat? I'm hungry and I was supposed to go grocery shopping today but didn't for some odd reason."

"Okay, we should go to the store then."

"Good point… We'll just say you were here since the beginning, okay?"

"Whatever, come on. You're not the only one who's hungry."

"Let me grab my wallet. I hope the lovebirds aren't making out in our common room thing again…" Harry gently grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He opened the door as if he never locked it in the first place. Hermione was looking around. She had only seen two or three rooms and that was downstairs.

"Jamie, who's that?" a little girl with dirty blonde hair and olive eyes asked. She tilted her head to the side and revealed pointed ears.

"Mindy, this is my girlfriend, Hermione. Mi, this is Danny's unofficial adopted daughter, Mindy. Where's Danny?"

"He and Renny were just sitting there reading. Daddy said he'd play Frisbee with me and Shadow when he finished his comic book. Darry and Shadow were fighting again too! Darry scratched Shadow's arse!" Harry sighed when the girl cursed.

"Who's Darry?" Hermione whispered as Mindy skipped away.

"The cat I had on Christmas Eve. Ignore her language too. Her role model is Danny."

"Serenity combined yours and Riddle's name, didn't she?"

"Yep, that's the brat for you. Come on, we're by my room." Harry led her to a partially open door and swung it open. Danny and Serenity were sitting on a couch reading. Danny was reading some comic book with an alien on the front of it, while Serenity was reading some thick tome.

"Took you two long enough. What were you doing, snogging in the library?" Serenity asked as she briefly looked up. Her newest piercing was shining for the entire world.

"Sis, shut up. _You_ were the one who got caught by a **six-year-old** trying to **grab Danny's bum**."

"But it's such a pretty one," she said innocently as she started scooting her hand towards Danny. Danny scowled and flicked it away.

"Let me read, or I'll tie you to my lap, love," he threatened.

Serenity pouted and leaned against him. "Danny…! I don't like being ignored!"

"We noticed," Hermione snapped. Serenity flipped her off without a thought. Harry sighed and quickly dragged Hermione into his room.

"Jamie, I don't think your friends like me."

"I think it's because I really only see them on Saturdays and that is also when we go on dates. They probably feel you're stealing me from them. Well Serenity does anyways. You already know that I can talk to Dan whenever when you used Veritaserum on me. I thought I told you a billion times that Danny is really overprotective too." Hermione was suddenly a little nervous when she noticed the edge on his voice. He was probably pissed at her for doing that.

"That probably explains how I barely noticed a difference… But Riddle did a Silencing Spell on Ron!"

"No, that was me doing it without my wand." Harry suddenly smirked in a way that made Hermione more nervous. He suddenly hissed something and pointed his wand at her. A bright green beam shot towards her like a speeding arrow, but it soon turned into a dome that surrounded her. Hermione felt a slight burning sensation and the dome went into her.

Hermione pointed her wand at him and growled out, "What was that?"

Harry innocently smiled and replied, "Secrecy charm. I thought you wanted your pretty, little head protected, Mi-Mi."

"You-! Wait, what?"

"Secrecy charms keep whatever I don't want people to know safe from prying eyes trying to get into people's minds, duh. Sorry, that was all I could do."

Hermione was unaware that he had managed to twist to make it sound like he did it for her and not his own purposes. She hugged him tightly and whispered, "Thank you."

"C-can't breathe," Harry choked out. Hermione let go with a blush. "Thank you. Just sit down somewhere while I try to figure out where I put my wallet… I forgot where I hid it from the pickpockets I call friends. Ah, I give up. _Accio wallet!_" A brown leather wallet flew into his hand.

"Okay, I'm good. Do you need to go to the bathroom or anything, Mi?"

"Uh, yes actually…"

"The door over there. Lock all three of them so you don't get walked in on."

Hermione walked in, and Harry heard the locks click. Harry walked into the main room just as Ginny did. "You're back," she stated.

"No, really? Uh, Mi's pissing so be warned," Harry added after his sarcasm. "I cast a secrecy charm on her, calm down."

Serenity poked her head through Danny's arms. "How did you get away with _that_?" Danny seemed to have gotten fed up with her poking him and wrapped his arms around her in a way that she couldn't move her arms.

"Well, she implied she wanted a way to protect her mind…"

Serenity, Danny, and Ginny all rolled their eyes. There were some things about Harry Potter that you just had to get used to. "Harry, you need to give her something to put the flowers in. I heard her muttering about it under her breath," Ginny stated as she blew part of her bangs out of her face. Serenity clicked her tongue, stood up, and fixed the redhead's hair.

"She told me that already. Serenity, do you have to mess with everyone's hair when it isn't exactly how you want it to be?" Serenity nodded cheerfully. Harry groaned. "And I thought Mi was bad… She only messes up my hair. You mess with everyone's." Serenity cuffed him. Harry pouted.

Danny scowled and grabbed Serenity again. "How did you get out? I thought I trapped, my sweet." Serenity stuck her tongue out at him and tried to wiggle out of his even tighter grip.

Harry grabbed his coat off a chair when the toilet flushed and the sink turned on. Hermione walked in a minute later. "Hi, Mione," Ginny said casually.

Hermione's eyes widened, and she chocked out, "G-ginny?!"

"I hope so anyways," Ginny replied and ran a hand through her hair. Serenity was about to get off Danny's lap again; Danny sighed and let her get off him. "Serenity, leave my hair alone!" Serenity stuck her lip out adorably and pouted. Danny rolled his eyes again and tickled her stomach. Hermione blinked when the veela squealed and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Danny, tickle her somewhere else. She's getting too loud. Keep tickling a certain vixie though; she deserves it," Harry stated. Serenity briefly glared at him when Danny picked her up and continued to tickle her relentlessly. They went into the bedroom, and Danny's arm appeared and put a "Do not disturb" sign on the door.

"She is going to kill you next time she can get her little hands on you, Har," Ginny stated.

"Nah, Danny will stop her. Besides, I'm short enough to just hide behind you. All I gotta do is mess up your hair and she'd be too distracted." Ginny scowled and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Between you, Ren, and Mi, I don't know how my brain is still functional. You three are always hitting me on the head!"

"You deserve it," Hermione stated as she grabbed his hand. "Hungry, you said-."

"I know, I know. See ya Gin, I'll be back."

"Thanks for the warning. If I'm not here, I'm back at school."

"That or you fell into the toilet."

"You think that, Harry."

"Hey, that happened to Dudley once, and they had to call the firemen because he got stuck! It was really funny." Hermione whacked him on the head.

Harry pouted and rubbed his head. "I get it. We'll go now, sorry. I should probably put a glamour on…"

"Really, Har," Ginny yelled as Harry escorted Hermione to the floo.

"Ginny dyed her hair…" Hermione muttered.

"Yep, she got dragged to the mall while we were on our first date. Poor Ginny, veela are scary when they think you don't have a sense of style. Trust me on that. I got dragged to the mall the day before my birthday… Oh well, she doesn't tie me up like she does Danny the day before his birthday… I still have to figure out how that tradition started while I was at Hogwarts…" Hermione snorted but didn't comment.

"Where do you want to go?" Harry asked as he got the floo out.

"Want to sneak into the Muggle world? It is the weekend."

Harry mock-gasped and asked, "Who are you and what did you do to Herms?"

"You corrupted her, not me."

Harry laughed and led them towards the door. "No reason to use the floo while we're in London already… May be abandoned, grungy, ancient London but still London... Oh, and by the way, the Nundu's Headquarters is at 99 Lightning Lane(1)."

"You really did buy a crappy mansion?"

"Yep, you'll see once we get outside. They couldn't do anything to the outside without creating suspicion. The inside is okay though, obviously. It just needs a paint job…"

Hermione grimaced when she saw the outside. "Yeah, it needs one badly."

Harry poked his tongue out at her and asked, "Does pizza sound okay to you? I've been craving it lately…"

"I would like pizza too. We should teach Dobby how to make it."

"That would be fun. I always burn the crust when I try to make it myself though…"

"You can cook?"

"…Dursleys."

"Harry…"

"Can we just not talk about that right now? There's this really good pizza parlor down the road within walking distance."

"You live by here, not me, so I'll take your word for it."

"Okay, it's right over here." Harry grasped Hermione's hand gently and led her through the side streets of London with ease.

* * *

Hermione was looking around the pizza parlor after they were seated. Harry was going through the menu absentmindedly. "Hm… What do you want? I never actually ate here. I normally just get takeout." 

"Pizza, duh," Hermione said as she grabbed the other menu.

"What kind? I don't care as long as it isn't rutabaga, I'm allergic to those."

"That would have been gross anyways. Oh sorry when I tried to force-feed you that by the way. I have to say, I'm glad that the two people I'm pretty sure don't eat enough is the same person. It's easier to force-feed you that way."

"Hey, that's not nice! Seriously, what is your favorite topping?"

"Extra cheese, green pepper, and tomatoes," Hermione stated without hesitation.

"We can get that if you want. I don't care. That's what I put in the spaghetti sauce, minus the cheese. I put that on top of the pasta and melt it in the oven."

"Do you do most of the cooking?"

"No, Serenity and I share. I do it most of the time I'm home because I'm normally at school. I'm not sure who's the better cook, but Serenity burned herself too many times on the oven and refuses to touch it. She normally makes Danny help her with non-dangerous stuff."

"She trusts him in the kitchen?!"

"The stove and oven are warded against him. She actually leashes him, so he can't reach anything dangerous. It's really funny especially since we gave her a collar to put on him as a prank gift. She likes it, Danny hates it. I think it's because we were lazy and got an enchanted one and-. Waiter's coming."

"Hi, and welcome! Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah, we'll have a large uh… What type did you want, Mi?"

"Extra cheese, green pepper, and tomato pizza please. And I'd like a Coke with that."

"Me too," Harry said and handed the menu to the waiter.

"Okay, it'll take twenty minutes or so, so do you want any appetizers?"

Harry bit his lip before saying, "Uh, two salads, dressing on side please, and a sampler plate…"

"Okay, that'll be right up."

"Sorry about that, they only have one dressing Ren said so I don't what it's like… Heck, I don't know what the sampler plate is even, just that they have one."

"I thought you liked this place, Har."

"I do, but I normally just get it delivered because there are like eight to twelve kiddies in the house. Do you know how much pizza that is?"

"I'm guessing that's a lot. Did we really need a large?"

"No, but we can take the leftovers to Hogwarts and hide it in the Room of Requirement. Wait… couldn't we just ask for pizza there…? I asked for Mountain Dew once and I got it."

"I remember that, you were really hyper."

"I **like** caffeine, thank you very much."

"But you need it like you need a hole in your head."

"Technically, I have a hole in my head. I have my ear pierced, remember?"

"I noticed. It's hard not to know when there's a hoop sticking out of your ear. Is it okay that you only changed the tips of your ears and your scar?" She asked the question quietly. Harry discretely nodded as their salads arrived.

Harry sniffed the cup of dressing carefully and pulled back in remorse. "That smelled gross." He scooted it away from his plate. Hermoine agreed and shoved hers by Harry. Harry shoved it back. They pushed it at the same time and made it fly into the air. They watched in a horrified amusement as it sailed through the air and hit a delivery boy on the head. Harry gulped and conjured a new cup and made it seem like he just spilled his.

"…oops," Hermione muttered. The waiter came back balancing a big plate of junk food and was laughing at the delivery boy.

"That's the third time that happened this week to the same person… He just can't seem to get a break." Harry laughed quietly and Hermione giggled.

"…we ordered way too much food," Harry muttered. The sampler plate was as much food as he ate in a day!

"Harry, you are eating everything I put on your plate or I'll feed you myself, clear?"

"…yes, Mi." Harry wasn't really scared of Dementors anymore; he was scared of angry females though.

* * *

Dumbledore was worried. Harry, Hermione, and Miss Weasley still hadn't returned. Molly and Arthur were in his office. They had all fled to Hogwarts when it became apparent that Harry had told Kreacher to attack them. Ronald was currently having his injuries healed that the elf inflicted. The letter sent to him didn't say if Harry was returning to Hogwarts or not… What happened to the two girls though…? 

The fire turned green and Hermione came out cradling a… vase? There was a bag with some kind of flat box in her hands also. Someone who looked like Ginerva with darker hair came out next. Last but not least, Mr. Potter tumbled out of the fire and landed in his usual heap. Hermione and who he was assuming was Miss Weasley started laughing at him.

"You two are mean. Mi, it's not nice to pick on people younger than you. Gin, I'm your leader. I will make Danny train you, and that's scary. He went to boot camp, and the only thing that happened was that he became obsessed with fitness!"

"Harry, you're threatening someone younger than you. Besides, you deserve it. …how can you get out of boot camp unchanged?" Hermione said.

"That's what I wanted to know. Eh, he has bad genetics and fell on his head." Harry took the bag and hugged Hermione tightly.

"Oh shit, uh… Hi, Mum, hi Dad," Ginny stuttered out.

"Smooth…" Harry muttered.

Mrs. Weasley turned red, but Harry calmly flicked his wand and silenced her. "Harry…" Hermione said.

"What? I'll take it off when we leave. I don't want to lose my hearing because Ginny let me corrupt her. Bad Gin-Gin, bad! Didn't you know that you were supposed to admit your love to little Malfoy and join him on the Dark Side and have his babies? Ow, stop hitting me! You two are mean…!" Hermione and Ginny pulled their hands back with satisfied expressions.

"And you whine like a baby, oh mighty leader," Ginny sarcastically drawled.

"Ginny," Mr. Weasley growled out.

Ginny put her glamour on and ran out with, "Uh, the marshmallows are calling!"

Harry cracked up. "That's the same thing Ellie said when Danny tried to yell at her for telling a six-year-old to go in his and Ren's room when they were making-out!"

"Harry, be quiet for once in your life," Hermione stated as she readjusted her robes. She would have to change back into her uniform when she got back to the common room…

"You're my girlfriend, not my mum. …at least I hope so anyways. Ow! Stop hitting me, Mi!"

"You deserve, you hooligan. You need to put the leftovers somewhere where they won't go bad, you know."

"I can give it to Dobby! And I gotta teach him how to make pizza…"

Dumbledore interrupted with, "Where were you? Hermione, I am disappointed in you."

Hermione shrugged and said, "Sorry?" She didn't seem to care though.

"You got pizza, isn't it worth getting in trouble for? I snuck out five times last year to get pizza. You're just too old to understand, Dumbles. It's a teenager thing. Oh, and you can't nag me about not having anymore room to put flowers in until I make that owl I bought a few months ago drop like a store's worth on your head! Ha! Oh, and I was eating pizza and getting groceries if you care."

"…was it a mistake letting you have caffeine, Harry?"

"Probably! I like Coca Cola though! It's yummy!"

"I figured that out considering you had five glasses. Don't you have to pee?"

"I went before we left, so neh."

Hermione groaned when Harry skipped off after applying his glamour.

"Sir, I have to go chase after my hyper boyfriend. I don't think you want a trained assassin not in his right mind running around…" She ran after Harry.

* * *

Harry pressed his ear against the office of Remy. There were voices, and they didn't all belong to Remy! 

"Lupin, do you really believe that you can trick everyone into thinking you had no idea about all this? The boy spends at least half of his free time in here!" Remy didn't answer. Harry heard the person sigh and say, "He cast a secrecy spell on you, didn't he?"

"Uh…" Remy muttered.

Harry opened the door to see Mad-Eye. The ex-auror spun around and snarled at him. "Your eye looks funny," Harry stated. "My imaginary pet gerbil casteded the secrecy spell on Remy, not me!"

"…have you ever considered professional help, Potter?"

"Nope, one of Danny's former shrinks said I was special and a big boy!"

"Harry!" Harry heard Hermione yell from the distance.

"I think Mi's calling…" Harry said as he scratched his head in confusion.

"There you are! Why did I let you have so much Coke?"

"Because I'm special and you love me," Harry stated matter-of-factly. He wrapped an arm around the girl and kissed her on the lips.

"Ahem," Remus said. Harry pulled away regretfully, and Hermione touched her lips with a dazed look.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to kiss my girlfriend where no one can see us because I'm supposedly dating my little sister. Blech, incest… Oo… We're by the DA room…" Harry suddenly picked Hermione up and carried her off somewhere. Probably to the Room of Requirement to make-out or something…

Remus blinked a few times and asked, "What the hell just happened here?"

Mad-eye shrugged and chugged from his goblet.

* * *

Uh... I was hyper at the end? 

(1) 99 Lightning Lane is fictional. If it exists with the same description, it is purely coincidental(sp?).

Review please? The little muses in my head are getting hungry and are fed by reviews.

**_Announcement: I have an outtake section for this series and I am taking suggestions for it. PM me or review the story to give me ideas because I have no idea what to do next once I finish the one I am writing now. Heck, give me a suggestion in a review for this story. I just need opinions please. Please? Pretty please...? With sugar on top?_**

**_

* * *

_**

End of chapter/ end note(s)

* * *


	47. What Now?

Sorry this took forever; I've been busy.

Disclaimer: Read almost any other frigging chapter's heading, okay?

"Blah"

'Think'

_Write though I don't feel like looking to see if it's actually needed in this chapter.

* * *

_

**Chapter 47**

**What now?**

Harry sighed in content as he slid an arm around Hermione at the Three Broomsticks. Things had finally calmed down… Okay, so it had only been a week but still! Ron had finally stopped glaring at him after almost most of the Gryffindor house started to turn on him because he was picking on poor, innocent Harry Potter. Dumbledore kept trying to drag him into his office, but he just kept talking nonstop until the headmaster gave up and let him leave. He gave Professor McGonagall a shock during one of the tutoring sessions she still had to give him; he switched to his animagus form and roared at her. It was actually a lot more fun with the Order knowing!

"What are you scheming now?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about, well, you know. It's much more fun because I can annoy people better!" Harry replied innocently.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Can we stop by at your house so I can grab a book please?"

"Sure, just don't touch the biting one!"

"I won't. I'm not stupid."

"Sorry, I am just used to being around someone who is stupid enough to still try to touch it. He can read believe it or not."

"I'm not surprised on either of the accounts."

Harry smiled and stood up. "What do you want, Mi? Anything besides a butterbeer?"

"No. I ate already."

"Okay."

* * *

Harry slid back next to her and handed her a butterbeer. "Do you want to leave now or finish your drink, my dear?" 

"I want to look at the bookstore. They have some new books supposedly. They even added to the magazine section!"

Harry blinked a few times before asking, "You mean that they had one before…?"

"You are so dense," Hermione muttered; she rolled her eyes at him.

"But everyone finds my denseness adorable, you included," Harry stated with a little, playful smile.

"That I do for some odd reason…" Hermione patted him on the head and shoved him off the booth.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You were in the way."

Harry pouted and immediately the room was filled with dreamy sighs. Hermione scowled and helped him back up. She suddenly pulled him towards her and kissed him squarely on the lips. Harry wrapped his arms around her and returned it. A few catcalls and quite a few of feminine grumbles filled the room. Harry smirked slightly when he saw Ron glowering in the corner. Harry grabbed his butterbeer and quickly chugged the whole thing down in one big gulp. He then proceeded to pick Hermione up.

Hermione was just barely able to grab her butterbeer. "Don't you dare drop me, klutzy!"

"…I'll try not to." Harry winced when Hermione hit him on the head. "Ow…"

"You deserved it."

* * *

Harry carefully set Hermione back on the ground when they got to the bookstore. The two held hands and walked in. Since Hermione found out his true identity, they were actually closer than ever. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. 

Harry sighed when he saw that almost all of the popular magazines that people his age read had his or one of his friends' face on the cover. "Why am I so bloody popular?" he quietly asked/whined to Hermione.

"The Magical World at large has no life?"

Harry snorted but didn't reply. He wandered over towards the new arrivals and one caught his eye. It read _Magical Metals and Properties_. Harry picked it up and immediately started flipping through the index. Imperio Metal… Imperio Metal… Ah ha! Harry knew what he was going to buy now. He'd have to wait and read it later…

Hermione looked at the price tag from over his shoulder and whistled. "You are aware that book is 700 galleons, right?"

Harry shrugged in reply. "So what? I'm the sole heir of two families, own six houses, three vaults at least, and I never actually looked in my family's main vault… I should probably do that."

"I knew you were rich, but I didn't know you were _filthy_ rich."

"You're just jealous that I own at least two mansions… I don't know what four of them are though."

"And you don't know this why?"

"Too lazy to see what they look like… I know one was destroyed when my parents… I really don't want to go further with that thought. Oh, and hello, Skeeter. Pleasant day, isn't it?" Hermione turned around to see Rita Skeeter standing behind the couple and writing down their conversation.

"Yes, it is quite pleasant."

Harry rolled his eyes and tightly asked, "What do you want?"

"Would you be willing to do an inter-?"

Harry cut her off with, "No, leave us alone. Mi, what books were you looking for again?"

"Uh, over here." Hermione grabbed his hand and led him towards the Ancient Runes section.

"Hm, I'm going over there to the dueling section. I'll buy any books for you that you want unless you don't want me to buy them for you."

"Okay!" Hermione said happily. She didn't really seem to mind that she was going to get free books. Harry rolled his eyes in amusement and went to the dueling section. He was very glad that he had gotten one of those money sacks that got gold directly from one of his vaults. Harry had gotten it after the reading of Sirius's will, so he was imagining it came from the Black vault.

'Well, if I'm going to indulge, I might as well splurge a lot. At least it is books, and knowledge is priceless. Danny, are you there?'

'You rang?' a voice immediately responded cheerfully. Harry had a feeling that his friend had been listening the whole time.

'Ask Serenity if there's any books she wants; I'm at a bookstore, and I'm already probably going to buy a bunch of books anyways. I might as well buy all of them at one time.'

'I'll ask her. I'll tell you once I find out, okay?'

'Okay, anything you need?'

'Not really… Unless they have comic books!'

'Well, at least you're still reading…'

Harry wisely grabbed a shopping bag and threw the few books he wanted to buy as he waited for Danny to reply.

'Okay, listen carefully because Vixie wants a lot of them. She said if you got all of them you wouldn't have to pay her anymore to pretend to be your girlfriend. She wants…'

* * *

Harry groaned when he was finally done. He would never take feather light charms for granted again. "Are you done yet, Mi?" he asked Hermione. 

"Yes, got enough books, Jamie?"

"If I'm going to spend a lot of money on books, I might as well buy **all** of the books I need at one time. I really hope my money pouch is charmed… You got an armful, too, so you shouldn't say anything."

"…will you really pay for all of these?"

"Sure, why not? I don't really care. Besides, I'll probably just spend this month's interest… You have to carry yours though. Sorry, Mi, but Sis wanted a lot of books. Hopefully, she'll stop stealing off me for a while if I buy here all of these."

Hermione rolled her eyes and carried her books to the cash register. The girl at the register's eyes seemed to have money signs when she saw all of the books Hermione had. She actually gasped when Harry dumped his entire bag full of books on top. "Wait, there's one more thing…" Harry muttered as he stuck his arm into the bag. He pulled out the three comic books he got for Danny. "There, that's the rest of it."

"How can you afford all of those?!" someone complained from behind them. Harry and Hermione turned around as the register girl totaled up the books. It was Ron looking at all the books in shock.

"He's filthy rich," Hermione stated.

"Ya know, if it weren't for the fact that you didn't find out I'm the sole heir of two pureblood families until _after_ we've been dating for about two months, I'd say you were just using me for my bank account… err… accounts."

"B-but…" Ron stuttered out.

"Why do you care, Weasley? I didn't even know you existed until you started screaming at me to the point that **Potter** had to silence you when I was **invited** to that one dance. What did I _ever_ do to you?"

"Uh, sir…?" the register person stuttered out.

"Hm…?"

"Your total is …3751 galleons, nine sickles, and five knuts." Harry pulled his money pouch out and thought of the amount. The bag immediately began much heavier to the point Harry was almost knocked over. Harry spilt the contents onto the counter. Wisely, the girl cast a spell to count the money for her. It was the exact amount.

"Uh, can we have a few bags so we can separate which books belong to whom? Preferably three so I won't have my sister digging through my bag to look for her books." The girl put all of the books into two bags and handed Harry an extra one.

"Thank you and have a nice day…?"

"I think I freaked her out," Harry stated as he grabbed the full bags. "Mi, will you grab the empty one please?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hermione squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Your welcome, do you still want to go to… you know?"

"Not at the moment, no. Ron stop following us." Ron was indeed following them staring at the heavy bags in a jealous rage.

Harry rolled his eyes and said to Hermione as if Ron wasn't there, "Do you want to go sit down somewhere and determine what belongs to whom? It might take awhile…"

"Okay, there's a bench over there."

* * *

Ron sat down at the Three Broomsticks alone. What had happened this year? First he started to lose Harry and now Hermione? When did this start and how? Ron rarely sat down to think about his actions, but now he wished he had… 

His claim to fame as being the famous Boy-Who-Lived's first and best friend wasn't true… They weren't even friends anymore! Harry Potter's _true_ first best friend also didn't like him at all. Riddle was so scary it wasn't funny, and the vampire hated him it seemed. Ron hated and feared vampires for a justifiable reason, in his mind that is.

Ron lost his long-time crush, Hermione, to his supposed best mate who was a bloody spy the whole time! Hermione sided with the traitor too when it was revealed. Now, the Order of the Phoenix, the group he finally was a part of, was being blackmailed by the ingenious, beautiful girl who was supposedly dating Potter but wasn't.

In the span of one year, Ron lost his best friend, his crush, and even his little sister. Ginny was a Nundu, and Potter said it was all her fault for letting him corrupt her! He wasn't sure who was to blame, but he knew they had to be linked to one Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was everything he wasn't: wealthy, popular, famous, and all of the things that Ron yearned for. Harry had everything Ron wanted: money, good grades, recognition, respect, Hermione, good looks, and so much more. _Harry_ had all of the girls drooling over him. _Harry_ had money. _Harry_ was being actively recruited for his power. _Harry_ was the star Quidditch player and team captain. _Harry_ had **everything**!

What Ron didn't realize was that he had something that Harry had always longed for: a family that loved him and above all, parents. He also didn't think about what hardships Harry had gone through to gain what he had. Ron didn't know the cons of being well-known or powerful. Right there was Ron's biggest problem when it came to judging people…

* * *

Harry groaned when he teleported back home to drop most of the books off. He was taking a few with him… Those bags were not enchanted! His aching arms were throbbing. "Ren, I'm home. Get your books! They're in the green bag!" Harry yelled. 

Serenity ran down, hugged him, thanked him, and then ran back upstairs with the book-filled bag. Harry blinked and ran upstairs to talk to his friends for a little. Hermione had already headed back up to the school; Harry was planning on flooing back.

No one would suspect a thing because Harry had already threatened to take advantage of the fact that the Ministry and most of the press was wrapped around his finger after how he was treated last year if Dumbledore tried to stop him from going to Headquarters during the school year. That and he would drop out. He already pointed out that most of them were going to follow their savior rather than a wizard who was once their liberator but was quite aged.

The Order of the Blubbering Turkeys had assumed that Harry, Serenity, and Danny actually gave a damn if they knew. In reality, they were still trying to figure out why they were using alliances in the first place… Serenity stated that it was their lack of ever playing spy/ secret agent/ dress-up when they were little. Ginny cracked up when Harry told her that. She asked him if he was suffering from lack of dress up. Harry made her do sprints at Quidditch practice that night in return.

Voldemort seemed to have subdued his efforts after the failed traps because they didn't crash all of the raids. He had even stopped the occasional ranting in Harry's head that they were just prolonging the inevitable or something like that. Harry normally just tuned him out by mentally singing songs as loud as he could to the point that Danny actually would cut in and tell **both** of them to shut the bloody hell up because they were giving him a headache.

Harry was mad at Voldie. He had realized that there was a plus of being able to mentally talk to the Dark Lord. One time, Tommy boy had started bugging him in the middle of a test; Harry was stuck on one of the answers. Harry kept pestering him to tell him what the answer was, but Voldie actually _lectured_ him. **That** was creepy. What's the point of having an evil genius with access to your brain if he won't help you cheat on your tests?! That was _Harry's_ opinion anyways…

* * *

Danny and Serenity exchanged looks when Harry spaced out. This was actually quite common considering he had two maniacs with complete access to his head, but Danny wasn't doing anything and there were no sounds of bickering coming from Harry's head. Yes, he could tell when there was yelling in Harry's head. It was bloody annoying. 

"Harry…?" Serenity said. Harry just continued to stare into space. Serenity pouted; she didn't like being ignored, damnit! She grabbed Danny's hands despite his protest and hit them together loudly.

"…wha?"

"…are you okay, Harry?" Danny asked as he snatched his hands away from a certain half veela.

"I was just thinking!"

Serenity rolled her eyes and said, "I thought only Danny got like that when thinking."

"Hey!" Danny whined.

"You'll get over it, you big baby," Serenity stated. Danny pouted and swung her over his shoulder. "Yay!" Serenity quietly muttered and inched her hand towards her current prey. Danny had a look of realization on his face and was just about to move Serenity when he jumped in the air with a yelp.

"Leave my butt alone, Ren!"

"Never! I own you, remember? That means I can grab your bum whenever I want to!" Serenity loudly declared mischievously. Danny gave her a look and held her in his arms. Serenity squealed with laughter when Danny started to tickle her relentlessly.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friends' antics. "Right, I'm just going to leave now… See ya!"

"Nooooooooo, don't leave us!" Danny whined and stopped tickling the blonde.

"Let's kidnap him!" Serenity chirped with a smirk. "Then he can't leave if we lock him in his room! Maybe we can make a cage to keep him in!"

"…uh, I'm just going to run before I find out if you two psychopaths are serious or not…"

"Get him!" yelled Danny jokingly. Harry gulped and ran quite possibly for his freedom. He could never tell half the time if they were serious or joking. They _had _attempted to lock him in a room before… Luckily, he was able to get out because it was before they found out they were mages.

"Uh, bye?" Harry squeaked out and flooed to Hogwarts quickly.

* * *

He blinked when he fell into the middle of an Order meeting. "Oops, sorry. Don't mind me… Just had to run away because Dan and Ren were talking about locking me in my room to keep me from coming back here… again. I didn't know if they were serious or not because they have tried a couple of times before… I didn't really check to see where I was going. Uh, bye!" Harry said in one breath and ran out. 

"Has anyone considered making Potter seek professional help?" Alastor asked as his normal eye stared at the swinging door.

"That, Alastor, would require dragging three teenaged assassins. One of which had admitted quite proudly that he has driven a few shrinks out of his or her minds. I am saying this from personal experience that Harry is very good at avoiding things he doesn't want to do. I'm not sure where he gets half of the stuff he comes up with, but damn can he be annoying…" Remus pointed out.

"…he has a point. At least three-quarters of the Nundus would benefit from seeing someone," Tonks muttered.

"Hey, I heard that, Remy!" Harry whined and stuck his head back in. "You're supposed to wait until I _leave_ to start talking about me behind my back, damnit! Oh, and just you wait till we figure out where you live, Tonks, you bitch!"

"Language," some random person said.

"You're not my mother. …at least I hope not because you're a guy! That sounded so much like Lamia or Voldie yelling at Danny for his dirty mouth when we were captured it ain't funny… That was so effing creepy… I'm leaving for real this time. Wait five minutes so I don't have to come back and nag you again, okay?" Harry ran out, again.

* * *

"I'm back…" Harry gasped to Ginny and Hermione. What, he had been running around for the past ten minutes! 

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked.

Harry took a deep breath before quickly saying, "Talked to Dan and Ren, ran for freedom when they started talking about locking me in my room to keep me from leaving, walked into Order meeting, quickly left, heard them talking about me, went back in, lectured them about waiting until person they're talking about is out of earshot, and ran back down here! Excuse me as a pant for a while and quite possible faint…" Harry pretended to faint and got giggles out of the two girls.

"Isn't he such a drama queen?" Ginny asked Hermione innocently.

"Yes, I must agree with you on that," she replied.

"If it weren't for the fact that I'm supposedly dating my vixen of a sister, Mi…"

"Ren's going to kill you when she finds out you just called her a vixen," Ginny stated.

"Well, she ain't going to find out, is she?"

"She is when I tell her."

"Don't you dare!"

"Scary."

"I **will** start randomly hexing you and dragging you into the Room of Requirement for training, Gin-Gin," Harry threatened.

"Uh, my lips are sealed. What do you have against Hogwarts' dueling system?" Ginny whined. Harry opened his mouth to tell her once again. "Actually, shut up. I know by now that once you start ranting, you don't shut up until like an hour later."

Harry scowled and asked, "Which one told you that? I know all of the Nundus say that. They seem to forget that I was one of the people they shoved up front and said was a leader before I could back out. Jerks, the lot of them… Let's shove the younger ones, yep-yep!"

"Ellie told me about that already. I like her. She's my new best friend."

"Of course… She's the same one who told Mindy to go into Danny's and Ren's room when they were snogging… I don't know why I'm friends with her… Maybe it's because she's really good at potions? She can almost make these complex potions I didn't even know existed!"

Hermione looked at him suspiciously and asked, "Did you get into the caffeine again?"

"Nope, someone rebelled and took all of the caffeine at home away! It sucks! They'll probably give it back soon though because Ren gets _really_ cranky without her morning coffee every once in a while. She'll probably figure out who started it and beat them up until they give it back. She's scary…"

Hermione blinked a few times. She still wasn't used to some of Harry's antics now that he was fully being himself around her. Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered, "I have no idea why we say we have three leaders. It's obvious that Dan and Har are completely and utterly wrapped around Serenity's finger—pinky for Vampy mind you. I wouldn't be surprised if it's to make us look more intimidating…"

"No, Ren lacks commonsense. I help too! Danny on the other hand is mainly just there to intimidate people. I mean, what's scarier than the Dark Lord's rebellious son whose a powerful vampire, a shadow mage, elite assassin, and able to do Dark Arts like bringing that mutt of his back to life after he ate poor Shadow… Oh, and Hermione, I hate to break it to ya, Hun, but Dan broke the laws of physics by turning a canine. It's supposed to be impossible…"

"How…?"

"Illegal necromantic ritual in our backyard and he didn't even tell Ren and me what he was doing until he was done…"

Ginny smirked, "Yeah, but that was the day before we got back from Hogwarts."

"But Shadow was here before!"

Harry blinked before innocently replying, "Oh, I forgot to tell you that was really my best mate in his animagus form, didn't I…?"

Hermione and Ginny both gave him a well-deserved slap on the head for that. "How did I manage to miss that you are a complete moron in the six years we've been friends and the three months or so we've been dating?"

"I hide it well, and I don't see any reason to hide who I am around you anymore," Harry declared.

"…is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Hermione asked. Harry stuck his lip out and sat on the floor with a huff.

"Mione, you hurt the poor baby's feelings!" said Ginny teasingly and patted Harry on the head.

Harry scowled and threatened, "I'll bite you."

"No you won't'."

"I'll make you do sprints at practice again," Harry threatened more realistically. Ginny paled and stopped petting her friend's head. Hermione just shook her head and laughed.

Ginny ran to Ron when the redhead entered the room and wailed at the top of her head, "Harry is threatening to make us do sprints again! Moldymort has taken over him again! Only he could make us do something so… so… EVIL!"

"You were acting like I was a dog or something, damn it! I am not Shadow!"

"EVIL!" she kept on screaming.

The portrait swung open; Serenity hopped over the ledge and stared at Ginny. "Uh… am I missing something here…?"

Ginny looked at her and shouted, "You! Talk some sense into your boyfriend! He's thinking about making us do sprints… again!"

"…so? Sprints are a good source of anaerobic exercise."

"No, it's your entire fault! You corrupted Harry! It wasn't You-Know-Who after all!"

Serenity blinked and asked, "What…? You're just lazy. Dan and I jog almost every morning except when I can't drag his lazy bum out of bed."

"I am not lazy!"

"Yeah, you are."

"Not!"

"Are," Serenity calmly shot back. Ginny was still shouting.

"Not!"

"Are."

"Not!"

"Are, and you are going to run out of breath any moment now, Gin."

"Am not!"

"Right… Harry, why'd you run out as if you're life depended on it?" Serenity whined and clung to Harry.

Harry sighed and dragged her and Ginny back into the area where the silencing spell thingy was. "You two were talking about kidnapping me again!"

"So…?"

Hermione cleared her throat pointedly. Serenity stuck her tongue out immaturely and went on jumping up and down in her rather obvious attempt to get on Harry's nerves.

"Mi, she's always like this. She still thinks she allowed to sit on my lap still. I don't know why a certain blonde someone still wants to considering her _real_ boyfriend is quite willing to be sat on and forces her to sit on him… She has spent about a fifth of her life clinging to me and at least a good third or more clinging to Danny."

"I like sitting on you and Dannikins!" Serenity whined with a pout.

"Right, are you going through caffeine withdrawal?" Harry asked.

"Probably, I am going to beat the shit out of whoever took my precious coffee… The only warm thing to drink is that yucky caffeine-free tea that Dan drinks. It's gross because I tried it once when I asked him to get something down for me that I couldn't reach!"

"Well, he likes it. It's probably like how he doesn't like soda or coffee. Sis, what are you doing here?"

"I'm boooooooored; Danny promised Mindy and Shadow he'd take them to the park to play catch or something like that."

"I just bought you a bagful of books, and you say you're bored?"

"Yep! Oh, and did Harry tell you I snucked out last week and got my naval pierced, Red?"

"No, and don't call me that, please?"

"Never! See, isn't it pretty?" Serenity lifted her shirt up in the front to show Ginny the blue gem in her bellybutton.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Well, it did… I'm not sure what was worse: the pain of getting it done or pretending to be my loser of a big brother's girlfriend to get the money. Granger, Hun, I have no clue what the hell you see in him."

"I don't see what you see in Riddle so I guess we're even."

"Danny's hot and Harry's not, what more is there to say?"

Ginny butted in before those two could get at it again. "Serenity, you and Harry are so much like siblings that Harry's immune to your charm."

"Well, duh, it'd be really gross if my big bro-bro was drooling over me. It works when he gets drunk though!"

Harry looked at her suspiciously and asked, "You are keeping something from me when, uh, you know."

"Yes I am, and it's from the kindness of my heart that I'm not telling you. Let's just say you and Danny owe me big time and leave it at there. Are you surprised? You frigging woke up with me squashed between you and Dan and I was tied up!"

"I did…? I was paying more attention to the facts that you had on a pair of Danny's underwear, my head felt like it was going to burst open, I had no idea where I was, and I was about to vomit."

"You should've made sure that the punch wasn't spiked, you nimrod! You were at a party filled with street rats! They were betting on what you and Danny would do if you two got drunk! Why do you think I had to beat a couple of guys up and strip them of whatever street cred they had because they got beaten up by a girl who was only 4' 8''?!"

Hermione leaned towards Ginny and muttered, "Do you think they're talking about the incident that resulted in Harry's first kiss?"

"Probably… It's times like these that I see why Har and Dan are so scared of her… She has three scrapbooks filled with blackmail on them. One of Harry's blunders, one of Dan's, and one of their combined stupid actions. The last two are the fuller ones. I saw some of the stuff she has on them. You have to realize that the Nundus use a lot of blackmail… You should get Ren to show you some of the stuff she has on Snape. It's hilarious."

* * *

Remus calmly walked in with hopes of talking to Harry. He blinked at the sight of Harry and Serenity bickering with Hermione and Ginny watching in amusement. "Ahem," he said and rapped on the silencing shield that was up. The two friends who considered the other a sibling looked up. Harry let him in. 

"Hi, Remy! Did the Order listen to my lecture or do I have to lecture them again?"

"You lectured the Order, bro-bro?" Serenity asked. The shield was put back up a few seconds after he was let in.

"Yep, accidentally flooed in on them when running away from a certain couple composed of a veela and vampire who seemed determined to keep me locked up in my room so I couldn't leave."

"Ah, come on, we were only joking this time! We learned our lesson the first time we attempted to actually do that!"

Remus rolled his eyes and said, "Will all four of you go to my office please?"

"I didn't do anything this time! Seriously, I haven't been sent to the principle office since I was eleven!" Serenity immediately said.

"Yeah because that's when you dropped out," Harry said.

"So…? I managed to not have a detention for like four years though!"

Harry gave her a look and dragged her to his unofficial, surrogate godfather's office. "You are more trouble than you're worth, Serenity darling." Serenity stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

"Oh, what's that thingy?" Serenity asked as she wandered over a cage containing minor dark creatures. 

"Sis, get away from that."

"Sorry, _Mother_."

"No, I'm your big brother. It's my job to make sure you don't get in trouble while Danny isn't around to pick you up and get you away from stuff you're not supposed to touch."

"I like it better when Danny does it. He's still stupid enough to just throw me over his shoulder; I get to try to grab his ass then! Such a pretty one it is…"

"Uh, you think that, Vix… Please keep your thoughts on my best friend's bum to yourself. **NO** one wants to hear about it. Remy, you're a teacher; tell her to stop."

"Do you really think I'll listen?"

"No, that is why I'm not bothering, cub," Remus stated. "She's worse than you. At least you stayed in school when you had the opportunity to drop out."

"Eh, I was sick of it anyways. I was freakishly popular, and Danny was a band geek."

"Riddle was in band?" Hermione asked with a bit of shock.

"Yep, I got kicked out because I'm musically challenged! It's no fair. Musical talent _runs_ in the Lamia clan! That's why he was so frigging good on trompet!"

"…you mean trumpet?" Hermione asked.

"Uh… I don't know. Like I said, I got kicked out of band because I sucked. The band director didn't like me and told me to go join the cheerleading squad with all the other ignorant pretty faces. I did, and I was the person right under the captain. The funny thing is, is that I was only allowed to try out because I skipped a grade for most of my classes… except math. I suck at math… Good thing that was the only subject Danny got an A or B in except art and gym! He helped me with math, and I did most of our homework. I let him copy off of mine if he did my math for me."

"…Harry, where do you find these people?" Remus wearily asked.

"It's what happens when you're being chased by a fitter bully than your main one that just happened to get sick, the wonders of accidental magic lands you on top of the swing set and the bully climbs up, falls, get a concussion, kicked by his supposed best friend and future girlfriend and mate, in the hospital for a week, and suddenly declares you his newest best friend when he gets back and you're too scared to say anything."

"The only reason why he stayed friends with us was that he was scared of Danny, had a crush on me at the time, and Danny scared of his cousin. Granger, don't worry, he was five, and I was four. How do you remember that with all that detail? I just remember laughing, kicking Danny, and wondering if he was okay when he was dragging you to the table we sat at during playtime."

Harry shrugged and jumped on Remus's desk. Ginny and Hermione were a little disturbed at how those three became friends. Remus wasn't all that surprised to be honest.

"Miss Serenity, not to offend, but I am very grateful that you are a mage and not a witch," Remus said. He dodged the tube of lip balm thrown at his head. Serenity plopped down on the ground by Harry's feet with a pout.

"Meanie, I'll sick my mate on you!"

"If you're talking about a certain half-vampire who is well over six feet then I apologize."

"Oh good, I doubt Harry would like it if I made his best friend attack you," Serenity drawled.

Harry groaned and buried his head in his hands.

* * *

The newly-registered animagus, Rita Skeeter, was definitely not expecting this when she had flown up into Harry Potter's "girlfriend's" sleeve. She had **proof** that Harry Potter was Occultus Levis… She could make **millions** of this one story alone! 

All of this information was almost too much; Rita was very glad that she had a recording spell going to get the entire conversation for future reference. She just had to make a plan to be one hundred percent sure. Luckily for Skeeter, she had access to many files in which she could compare notes with many others who were oblivious to the possible scandal going on below all of their noses!

Rita was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard the words, "Is it safe to take the stupid glamour off…? Harry's a beanie butthead and made me look like an anorexic midget."

"…beanie butthead?" Potter said carefully.

"You know I blurt the first thing that comes to mind, bro-bro! Answer the damn question."

Potter rolled his eyes and said, "If you want to, sissy. I might as well take mine off, too…"

Rita edited her profit to billions instead of millions when two flashes covered the two, and their appearances drastically changed. Potter jumped off the desk with ease and flicked his now much longer hair out of his face. Granger gave him a look when he picked her up with semi-ease. "If you drop me…"

"Yes, yes, you'll hex my pathetic, klutzy ass to the previous dimension and back, I know. I just don't feel like sitting near my supposed girlfriend who is really my bitchy little sister who isn't kind enough to pretend to be my girlfriend for free and made me pay her or else she'll do something I don't even want to consider and is currently going through caffeine withdrawal and is probably about to kick my ass."

* * *

Serenity pouted at Harry and threw a small bottle of lotion at his head. Her purse was just filled with phenomenal things to throw at people's heads! Yes, she hit him! Yay! "Ha, ha, got you, jackass! If I'm a bitch then you're a," Serenity pauses and flips through the thesaurus she keeps in her purse for some unknown reason before continuing, "bozo! No, an imbecilic cretin! A gaumless pillock! Uh… a dunderhead! …I'm out of decent insults now…" 

Remus sighed and said, "I am very glad that you are not a student. Therefore, I don't have to pointlessly yell at you."

"I still have plenty of stuff to throw at you, Lupin," Serenity threatened and brandished a plastic, toy pretzel in an intimidating manner.

"…sis, why do you have a play pretzel in your purse?" Harry warily asked.

"…I think I have a fake pear in here somewhere too."

"What is in that thing, Serenity?" Ginny asked in a slightly disturbed manner.

"Stuff!" was the chirped answer.

Hermione stated from where she and Harry were cuddling, "You are clinically insane."

"Behave, **both** of you," Harry resignedly muttered. Hermione and Serenity just didn't get along. Their personalities just clashed way too much for them to get along properly.

Serenity gave him a look and stated, "You are my brother, not my mother. You are completely wrapped around my finger and are supposed to obey my every word. Danny accepts that as his place and fate, so you should too."

"What did you say?" growled out the male mage.

Serenity stuck her tongue out and stated, "You're in denial. I mean really, you gave me enough money in four weeks for me to get my naval pierced. I was only **joking** when I said you had to pay me, and you went along with it. Plus, you just bought me all of the books I wanted, and that was about the amount most people get in a _year_."

"…why didn't you say anything?"

"Think on the bright side, Har, when was the last time I stole money off you?"

"February," Harry muttered with a pout.

Serenity smiled cheerfully and stated, "It's a proven fact, bro, I'm right, and you're wrong!"

"Did you know that you are really annoying after a while, sister darling?"

"Danny said the same thing this morning when I snuck into the bathroom while he was taking a shower and stole his shirt! It was funny! There was this hot vampy chasing me because I warded the closet so he couldn't just grab another one! Sure, he caught me quickly, but there was a snexy, shirtless person carrying me and threatening to just tie me to his back."

"You're acting as if that isn't a bad thing," Hermione pointed out.

"I'd get to grab his bum then! It's pretty!"

"Serenity, keep your obsession with Danny's butt to yourself please," Harry muttered. He had no idea how that fetish of hers started...

"Why, don't you want to know every aspect of my passion-filled relationship with your best friend, Harry?"

"No, not particularly, that's why I switched rooms with you. Then I'm not running the risk of finding one of you somewhere you shouldn't be."

"…if you had a problem then why do you let us sleep in the same bed?"

"I don't care what you two horny psychopaths due as long as you don't get pregnant until at least five years from now, and I don't see anything I'd rather not see."

"Lupin, Harry's being mean to me!" Serenity whined.

Remus blinked and cautiously asked the veela, "…what do you want **me** to do about it?"

"You're a teacher though!"

"And Harry doesn't care about the main form of punishment and detentions just bore him."

"So…? Hit him or something!"

"I'd rather not get fired."

"Fine, I'll hit him!" Serenity smirked and walked over to Harry. He gulped and hid behind Hermione. "Granger, move."

Hermione rolled her eyes before slapping Harry on the back of his head and moving. "Don't kill him please."

"Danny wouldn't let me anyways." Serenity cuffed Harry hard even though she normally only did it that hard when Danny was being Danny.

Harry stuck his lip out and clung to Hermione from behind. After whimpering for five minutes, Harry saw something on Hermione's neck and chirped, "Hey, you're wearing the necklace I gave you a while ago!"

Remus rolled his eyes and glanced at the oddly familiar looking necklace. The delicate gold chain and the ruby phoenix looked so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on where he seen it before. Then it hit him. "Th-that's Lily's! James gave it to her a little after she started to date him!"

Harry blushed and ducked his head. Hermione looked at him with a smile, "It really is your mum's necklace…?"

"I guess so. I just assumed it was before because it says, 'To my flower' on the back."

Hermione looked, and sure enough, he was right. Hermione beamed even brighter and tightly hugged her darling boyfriend. Who knew the supposedly snarky leader of the Nundus could be so sweet?

* * *

"Potter," Harry heard someone hiss while he was in the library doing some extra reading. Where did that come from? He raised his head and shifted his eyes around the empty library. "Potter, over here, you dolt!" Harry's head jerked in the direction of the voice and saw Blaise Zabini standing right behind him. "Are you deaf?" he hissed. 

"Quite possibly," Harry drawled. "What do you want, Zabini, and before you say anything, I have more blackmail on you than you have on me. Now what were you going to say?"

"I want to join the Nundus," he whispered quietly after looking around quickly.

Harry hummed under his breath. "Really?" he drawled again.

"Yes, damn it. Why do you think I didn't—you know?"

"Good point, follow me and be discrete, for the love of Morgana!" Harry pulled out the map and dragged Zabini around Hogwarts until they safely got into the Room of Requirement.

* * *

"Stupid, bloody, teachers…" Harry muttered under his breath when he sat down on the ground. He muttered a few things in parseltongue that I won't repeat under his breath. Once again, Orbis lectured him and whacked his arm with her tail. 

"I don't know what you just said, Potter, but I don't think your snake liked it."

"I don't know who's worse when it comes to yelling at me about my swearing: my snake or my girlfriend. Mi hits a lot harder though, that's for sure. I'm not allowed to swear in any of the four languages I know in front of her or else she smacks me in the head. I swear there must be a conspiracy going around to whack my brains out of my head so my sister or Mi can eat it. That's why they're so smart, they eat people's brains!"

Zabini blinked a few times and shook his head in amusement. "You are one of the weirdest people I ever met."

"It's part of my charm. Besides, girls find me adorable, annoyingly enough. I am going to hex the hell out of whichever Nundu sent the picture of me without a shirt on to that stupid magazine!"

"I want to join the Nundus, not hear you rant about some of their antics."

Harry stuck his tongue out "maturely".

* * *

A few days later after class, Blaise Zabini experienced his first training session as a Nundu. "Don't just stand there; get your bloody wand out before Harry gets here. He randomly hexes people to raise awareness. Why do you think I've been so skittish lately?" Ginny snapped at him. 

He was rather surprised that the youngest Weasley was a Nundu herself since Christmas, but it was obviously too late now to back out because Danny had already snuck in and scanned his mind. "…he does?" Blaise squeaked out. Sure, he heard rumors that training could be vicious, but he assumed it was because of Danny Riddle, not Harry Potter.

"Yep, once started hexing me right after he took the tracking spells off my wand," Ginny stated. "He uses the weirdest spells too, once conjured a rabbit and made it attack me."

Blaise was by now quite paranoid, so he jumped five feet into the air when someone mischievously shouted, "BOO!" right in his ear. Harry and Ginny both started cracking up. "Y-you sh-should have seen the lo-look on your face!" Harry gasped out. A devious smirk suddenly graced his face as the hexes started to fly from his wand.

Blaise gulped and hit the floor. Weasley wasn't kidding! He was insane! Blaise hastily created a shield only to have it shattered within seconds of hiding in a little ball behind it. A wicked smile graced the mage's face as he blew smoke off his hand. Blaise was a little scared when his wand flew out of his hand and into Harry's. "Sheesh, and I thought _Gin_ needed help. You'll be getting some books tomorrow, read them and you might not make a fool of yourself this time."

Blaise's jaw dropped when Harry simply then chose to walk out. "That is not fair; he is always hurling insults at me in hopes of getting me angry!" Ginny whined with a huff.

* * *

Harry sighed when he was informed that the Headmaster wanted to see him _again_. This was getting irritating! 

Harry stormed through the castle and up to the Headmaster's office. He glared at the gargoyle and threatened in a low growl, "Get out of my bloody way or I'll curse you to smithereens." Harry looked around quickly to see if the coast was clear before his hand lit up with angry yellow sparks. The gargoyle jumped out of the way.

"What is it _this_ time?" Harry growled out with a small twitch in his eye after making sure no one else was in the office that didn't know what was going on under the noses of the Wizarding World at large. Moody glared at him harshly as Dumbledore stared at him with sad, blue eyes.

"Harry, had it really come to this? Can't we please just talk it out?" Dumbledore begged for the second time for the week. "What did we ever do to you that made you do something so rash?" Oo, there's a new one.

Harry clenched his jaw and said in a dangerously soft voice, "Do you have any idea what my 'loving family' did to me out of the kindness of their hearts? What the **hell** were you thinking leaving me with them? They hated my guts from the start! Hermione is nagging me to call the police on them; she only knows because she pushed it, and I ended up relapsing. Do you know what it's like knowing only two people truly care about you at such a young age?"

Surprise and a little pity flickered in the grizzled Auror's eye. Dumbledore tried to react with, "What?"

"Okay, are you **seriously** trying to tell me that you had no idea that I was neglected and mentally abused for almost all my life? My bloody Hogwarts letter was addressed to the _cupboard under the stairs_."

"Harry, my dear boy, the letters address themselves as the owl delivers it. If you said something…"

"I have said something! How many times have I begged you to just let me stay at the Burrow? I was even willing to miss the chance to see my best friends in the whole damn world to get away from those bastards."

"The bloodwards…"

"Voldie used my blood in that damn ritual that gave him his effing body back! Think about it, do you really think those shitty wards would work? Ren sure doesn't seem to think so; I trust her logic more than yours because her IQ has been tested, and she missed the genius level by a hair."

"Did they hit you?" Moody suddenly hit.

Harry just looked down uncomfortably. He didn't really like talking about the fact that he was abused to his enemies for some odd reason. Please note the sarcasm.

"Potter," Moody softly said.

"I don't want your pity," Harry snarled and stood up to leave.

Dumbledore sighed and wards flickered into view. Harry was trapped unless he did something that he didn't want to reveal he could do. "Harry, why didn't you tell us why? This is **serious**."

Harry looked down at his feet again and inaudibly muttered, "Once… maybe twice…"

"I thought as much. Why the hell didn't you tell anyone, Potter? I **know** you have a brain somewhere under all that hair you have. I haven't seen someone improve as much as Tonks did after she went through most of the training program that was developed by three minors, and you're the one she said was the worst magically wise. Riddle was a close second, but she had always been in better shape than most magical folk." Harry snorted at that.

"Damn, she is **predictable**. She thought a pathetic little ward would protect her. You should've seen the look on her face when I destroyed it with one of the first things I learned in the Energy Realm. Took not even five minutes to disarm her. Another thing, Dumbles, how did you not notice that I disappeared for a week? I mean, I got **kidnapped** by some delusional, narcissist former Elites after being chased by them for over half an hour."

"Um…" Dumbledore stuttered out. Albus Dumbledore was left speechless. He had no excuse. He had allowed Harry Potter, boy savior, to be kidnapped by one of the most dangerous races.

Harry smirked to himself. That was a decent change of subject. The older wizards had completely forgotten about what they were trying to pry from him. Harry started to subtly take the wards down Dumbledore had cast. They were extremely strong and obviously meant to keep Harry in. Luckily, Dumbledore didn't know much about mages. All Harry had to do was slowly absorb the energy from the wards until they collapsed from lack of support. Hopefully, he wouldn't get a little giddy from the extra energy he was about to absorb…

* * *

Alastor Moody stared suspiciously at the young wizard in front of him. This boy had rendered Albus Dumbledore speechless. Moody had never seen that happen before, but it was something that he had always wanted to see. 

Harry Potter was an odd one that was for sure. He could go from cheerfully obnoxious to moodily snarky within seconds. Potter was obviously powerful for Voldemort to be attempting to recruit him even though he was the one who defeated him the first time. After a single session with the teenager, Tonks was taking constant vigilance to heart. From what she said, Potter would randomly hex people to get their awareness up.

…why was there of an insane, giddy smile starting to form on his face?!

* * *

A smile formed on Harry's face as the rush of energy seeped into his pores. This felt so good! He just wanted more and more! Harry started to tune out Dumbledore's attempts of justifying his reasoning. Harry was oblivious to the fact that his eyes were starting to glow an acidic green. He had absorbed the energy too fast for his body to adapt without his adrenaline rising. 

"Potter, for the love of all that is good, snap out of it!" Moody suddenly yelled. The wards crumbled right in front of their eyes, and they could only watch as all of the energy was absorbed by the mage.

Harry blinked a few times and shook his head. "Uh… my magic was hungry?" He ran out before they attempted to trap him again.

* * *

'Crap,' Harry thought when he rushed into the restroom. His eyes were the glowing, acidic green that were now symbolic of "Occultus Levis". He quickly cast a glamour on his eyes to make them their normal emerald. This could be bad… He had absorbed too much energy and would need to release it somehow. 

'What is it?' Danny asked in concern.

'Dumbledore attempted to trap me in his office with wards. I accidentally absorbed too much of the energy to the point my eyes are glowing!'

'Were you able to hide them?'

'I think I did, but I don't know if the spell will hold out. I wouldn't put it past Dumbles to try to expose me either.'

'Great, just go to bed early or something and hope for the best.'

'Yeah, right. Voldie would probably notice the fact that my mind is in hyper drive. I just want to bounce off the walls at the moment. I have too much energy!'

'Go run around that nice lake then.'

'Okay! …it's almost curfew though! Me no have time!'

'…who cares?'

'Dante, stop corrupting Potter.'

'Father, get out of Harry's head. I saw it first!'

'The voices! The voices! Have I finally gone off the deep end?' Harry cut in.

'Harry, dearest best mate, you've been off the deep end for a _very_ long time,' was Danny's response.

'Dante, be nice.'

'Father, shut up. Harry, go find somewhere to run around. You sound like you need it badly. I'm going to continue with making-out with my mate now, so shut up and don't distract me for once. You two should be pretty damn grateful that Serenity's too occupied with covering my neck in hickeys for some freak reason to notice I'm not paying attention to her; if she did, I'd be pretty pissed-off at you.'

* * *

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes as Serenity attempted to give him another hickey. "Harry and my 'darling' father were bickering again." 

"They need to grow up. Now shut up and let me finish covering your neck with hickeys, gosh darn it, before I have to tie you to a chair or something."

"Yes, darling," Danny muttered and leaned his head on Serenity's shoulder.

* * *

Serenity pulled away with a bright smile a few minutes later and chirped, "All done! Now look in the mirror, dearie!" She shoved the vampire into the bathroom so he could look in the mirror. 

"Sweetie, you know I can't fully see myself in the mirror. It's too hazy for me too really tell. I'm a vampire, remember?

Serenity stuck her lip out and muttered, "I guess I'll just have to take a picture with that camera that automatically prints them no matter how sucky the photos are…" She grabbed his hand and after dragging him into their room, jerked his head forward and snapped a photo. She moved his head around until she got photos of all angles of his poor neck.

"Are you done abusing me yet?" Danny whined.

Serenity rolled her eyes and stated, "Mostly. See, I made your neck more interesting!"

Danny's jaw dropped. "What did my neck ever do to you? It looks like weird Swiss cheese with all of the **bruises** that are on my neck!"

"Ah, but it's cute, love!" whined Serenity.

Danny made a face before stating, "I'm feeding off you now!"

"I don't really care…"

Danny smirked and grabbed his girlfriend gently. He bowed his head with a glint of shiny fangs that soon plunged into her tanned neck. Serenity started squealing in laughter. Danny wrapped his arms around her tightly to keep the wiggling blonde still.

'Vlah, vlah, I vant to suck your blood,' he jokingly sent to Serenity's mind.

"…I think you already are, dearie.'

'I know, but I felt like saying that. I always wanted to say that!'

"Okay, then…" Serenity choked out over her laughter.

'Yummy, your blood tastes like chocolate!'

"…shut up, and finish already. It tickles!"

'I'm not talking. I'm violating your mental privacy that I have rights to violate because you're my mate.'

"…does that mean I have rights to, oh I don't know, tie you to a chair and change everything I don't like about your physical appearance because I chose you as my mate?"

"No," Danny muttered as he licked his lips off. He leaned down and licked the wound on Serenity's neck. It immediately healed.

* * *

Serenity spent the next hour attempting to convince Danny that it was within her rights to do what she wanted to his appearance like choosing his clothes, making him get a few piercings, eyeliner, and all of those things she was always trying to convince him of. 

"I'll choose someone else," Serenity said jokingly. She squirmed out of his arms.

"Uh… Only on your birthday and when you're menstrual…?" Danny nervously amended. Serenity blinked at that. That was a little too easy to get him to compromise, and we're talking about the boy who lets her do almost anything to him. Oh well, it's fun teasing Danny!

"Going to ask Harry if he'll go out with me for real…"

"No! Ren, please," Danny desperately pleaded.

"Only if you let me put eyeliner on you," Serenity drawled with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

Danny's eyes momentarily flashed red and the door slammed shut. Black wards flickering into view. Serenity gulped and looked at her boyfriend. Oh crap, Danny—or at least his vampire side—thought she was serious. That explained a bit. Strong arms wrapped around her and picked her up. "What did you say?" Danny growled slightly. Intense, scarlet eyes peered down at her angrily. Serenity had never seen him look at her with rage before…

"I was kidding, damn it!" Serenity hastily responded. Why couldn't he tell that she had been teasing him the whole damn time?!

"Really?" was the drawling answer. Serenity had forgotten how possessive vampires were. It supposedly got worse and worse until the mate was fully bonded to the vampire forever. She had thought that their weak bond would help and not make Danny lose his mind to his defensive impulse. Serenity had underestimated how far she could push him until he lost control.

Serenity wiggled to face the red-eyed vampire hybrid and kissed him deeply on the lips. "You know I love you and only you," she whispered after she pulled away and snuggled into his tight embrace with a bit of difficulty.

Danny sat down on the bed and just continued to cradle her to his chest tenderly after that. Serenity was going on a limb and guessing he wasn't joking around like last time, and she had really pushed him over his limits of his self-control. Feather-light kisses covered her neck. Little words like, "I love you, my darling," and "I'll always protect you," were whispered in her ear. Serenity found the slight hint of an Italian accent really sexy sounding. Danny seemed to be peeking into her mind by the way he suddenly started whispering what sounded like nonsense in Italian right after she thought that.

Serenity's mind was quickly trying to figure out a way to calm down her vampire mate. 'Uh… let's see… What did that book say again when this happened? Oh yeah, it said a vampire wouldn't calm down until he or she received enough steady affection to satisfy the vampire's need or even lust depending on the age! This would be easier if he didn't have a death grip on me. I guess I'll have to deal.' Serenity leaned on his chest and rubbed her head against it with a low purr.

She glanced up out of the corner of her eye and saw the pure joy that brought into his eyes. Danny gingerly stroked her face with the side of a large, deathly pale hand. That felt good… Serenity's eyes started to close as the purring became more apparent from his soothing touch. Serenity almost fell asleep when she jerked awake and accidentally moved her head away. Danny scowled and was about to start petting her again when Serenity saw that it was half past eleven. That explained why she was so tired. "Dearie, can I change into my pj's now…? I'm sleepy…" To prove her point, Serenity let loose a long yawn.

"You have five minutes," he hissed into her ear and let go. Serenity jumped out of his arms and rushed to the bathroom after grabbing her pajama pants and one of Danny's tee-shirts—the vampire wouldn't care at the moment. Serenity glanced at the clock and decided to just open the door, so the vampire could see that she was simply brushing her teeth. Silvery-red eyes watched her every move.

She was picked up from behind when she was rinsing her toothbrush off. Danny snatched her toothbrush and put it away for her. "Don't you need to get ready, honey?" Serenity asked.

"I already changed, precious."

Serenity blinked and blushed when she saw that she was being cradled against a bare chest. "What about your teeth?"

"I'll do that in the morning," was the grounded out answer. He was getting annoyed with her, great.

"…that's gross," Serenity muttered. She reached over and grabbed his toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it. She kissed Danny to distract him and shoved the toothbrush in his mouth. "There, I'll brush your teeth for you then!" she chirped. Yes, his eyes were starting to fade into his normal blue-silver! Or not, his eyes flashed red again when she let go of the toothbrush and slipped out of his arms. 'I should probably just stay right where I am…'

'You better,' was the snarled response. Serenity stuck her lip out adorably and leaned her head against him as the vampire spat out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth out. "Happy now?"

Serenity smiled and chirped, "Yep, up!"

Danny picked her up with no complaint and continued to pepper her face with small kisses. He carried them to the bed and gently laid her down, lying next to her with an arm firmly wrapped around the veela. Serenity attempted to cuddle up next to him. She had to get him calmed down soon due to the fact that she figured that it wouldn't be a good idea to fall asleep with her vampiric boyfriend in overprotective, possessive mode. Danny pulled her closer to him and looked at her with love-filled silvery-red eyes. Okay, Serenity could not tick him off when she was so close to making him calm down. "**Do** you love me?" he softly but tightly asked and stared her right in the eye.

"Of course I do," insisted Serenity; she wrapped her arms gently around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. 'Why else would I cover your neck with **love **bites?' she thought to herself.

A peaceful smile graced his face and the red became simply speckles in bright silvery-blue eyes. "Oh, good, just making sure," he whispered with a kiss placed on her forehead.

"Sleepy…" Serenity whined. "I want a goodnight kiss so I can go sleepy-bye!"

Danny grinned and happily obliged. "Goodnight, my sweet."

"Nighty-night, and no leaving in the middle of the night to feed, you snexy vampire, you," Serenity mock scolded Danny.

"Hm, what if I just take you with me?"

"I wouldn't like that though. What if I woke up and had no clue where I was and how I got there? Besides, what if I put the collar around your currently pretty neck, found a way to make you defenseless, and just kept you on a leash as my sexy, beloved pet? Hm…?" Serenity wisely shut her mouth when his eyes flickered red momentarily. "I'm kidding; I only leash you to the kitchen when I need a kitchen minion. Now shut up and be a good teddy-Dan." Damn, she couldn't tease him currently!

Danny softly chuckled and pulled her right up to his chest. "So sorry, but I'm not the teddy, you are."

"…why aren't you wearing a shirt?" the little veela asked.

"Why are you staring at my chest?" Danny asked in the same innocent, freaked-out tone Serenity had used. He pulled the covers over the two of them and fell asleep with a final kiss. Serenity yanked her pillow closer to her head and stared at the muscled chest under the covers with her for a little before falling asleep herself.

* * *

Danny was jerked awake by Serenity pouncing on him. "Morning, sweetie! Guess what, I looked at the thermometer and it's warm enough for you to just go shirtless!" 

"…if I agree will you stop stealing my clothes while I'm in the shower?" Danny asked in a mutter mainly because he was sick of being harrassed by the girl he loved dearly but was as annoying as hell.

"Yep!"

"What if I have to go to the store or something?"

"Then put a shirt on, duh."

"What will you do if I go shirtless?"

"You mean stay? Because you're not wearing a shirt currently, hottie. I'll wear a short shirt I got when I snuck out and got my naval pierced."

"Okay!"

"Hm, we need to get you more shirts that fit right… You outgrew a lot of your shirts, dearie." Serenity suddenly stated when she was digging through his closet for some weird reason.

"I don't want to go shopping," Danny whined.

"Too bad… Darn, oh well, I think you should wear your button-down and don't button it. Please?"

"Fine…" muttered the vampire knowing he wasn't getting out of this one. He didn't care if she didn't want him to button his shirt because he forgets half the time anyways when he wore something like that; it was the shopping part he didn't want to do.

"Good Danny, we'll leave after breakfast. Maybe I'll see if Mindy wants to help play dress-up with her daddy. Besides, it's almost her birthday. It's Monday, right?"

"Yep, March 26. My little Melinda is going to be seven."

"Ah, widdle baby Danny sounds like a proud daddy!" cooed Serenity playfully.

"Literally little Serenity is going to get tickled any moment now if she doesn't stop it and get her little arse downstairs to eat," replied Danny.

"Snexy Danny is going to carry his girlfriend downstairs then." Danny laughed at that and picked her up. Serenity beamed and hugged his neck tightly. "You're neck is so purty now that I made it more interesting. You can't cover them either because they don't make cover-up that pale."

"You don't know how much I appreciate that," was the sarcastic response.

'Harry…!'

'Yeah, Dan?'

'First Ren made my neck look like Swiss cheese, and now she's dragging me to go shopping! She says I need more shirts for some reason!'

'I can't do anything about the second part, but why does your neck look like Swiss cheese…?'

'Hickeys, lots and lots of hickeys…'

'Oh… I can't help you with that at the moment either, sorry. I can help on Saturday though.'

'But it's Thursday! That means I have to go two whole days with love-bites all over my neck!'

'Sorry, Dan, there's nothing I can do.'

'Damn!'

"Sweetie, why do you hate me?"

Serenity stared at him for a few moments and blinked before asked, "What? I don't hate you."

"Why did you cover my neck with bruises?"

"It's fun."

"That's not a good reason."

"Yes it is."

"Ren…!" Danny whined.

"You'll get over it. Come on, you're helping me with breakfast."

"Why do I have to help? You never made me help before!"

"Danny…" Danny gulped at the warning tone in her voice.

"Uh… coming, dear?"

"Thanks, dearie. I love ya."

* * *

Serenity held his hand and pointed towards the counter near the toaster. "Why do you always **leash** me to the oven?" Danny whined. 

"I don't trust you in here unsupervised. Sit, mister, and let me put your collar on you."

Danny pouted and sat down where he was always forced to sit when Serenity decided that he was helping her with the cooking. Serenity pecked him on the cheek as she fastened the collar around his neck; her magic once again acted as a leash so he couldn't touch anything dangerous. This was so old it wasn't funny. "Ren…!" Danny whined again and tried to reach for his mate only to be pulled back by the strap securing him to the oven handle.

Serenity gave him a look before continuing making French toast. "Dearie, please just keep handing me the bread slices. Please? I'll let you carry me around for most of the day." Danny immediately started to obediently hand her the bread when she needed it.

* * *

Danny pulled his jeans up again as he waited for Serenity to finish getting ready. She was going as Venustas Phoebus just in case. Mindy was holding his hand and jumping up and down in an attempt to see what those odd things all over his neck were. "Daddy, why aren't your shirt buttoned?" 

"Serenity didn't want me to," Danny replied unwearyingly.

"What are those thingies on your neck?"

Danny bit his tongue and tried to answer her question without having to go into detail, "Uh… love-bites."

"What are those?"

"The marks on my neck."

"How did you get them?"

"Serenity did it."

"Why?"

"She thinks my neck is boring."

"Why?"

"I don't know kiddo. She's weird?"

"That makes sense!"

Danny leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Don't tell her I told you that, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Good." Danny ruffled her hair fondly as Serenity finally got out of their bedroom. "What took ya, sexy?" Danny chirped.

"I was picking out what to wear! Do you like it?"

Danny goofily wolf whistled at the blonde wearing a shirt that was quite a bit shorter than what she normally wore. "Hm, red, my favorite color," Danny stated and scooped her up in his arms. "Come on, Mins. We're going. I'm carrying Vixie because she said I could if I helped her with breakfast."

"I need my purse!"

"Oh, sorry."

* * *

Danny and Mindy were sitting on the ground at some random men's clothing store as Serenity scurried around the Big and Tall section. Danny was obviously the "Tall" part. "Daddy, I'm bored." 

"Hey, at least you're not the one being treated like a Barbie doll… Well, Ken doll I guess would be a better word."

"What if I like my sexy Danny doll?" Serenity sweetly asked with her arms full of shirts. "We'll go to Hot Topic after this, okay?"

"Do we have a choice?"

"No. Changing rooms, dearie."

"Yes, sweetie," Danny muttered and went into the changing rooms, again.

"Sucks to be you," a random bloke drawled having overheard the conversation. "My girlfriend lets me do what I please."

"So, mine is probably a hell of a lot hotter than yours. Besides, she's the one who bloody covered my neck in hickeys last night when I was half asleep," Danny retorted and took his shirt off casually. The guy took one look at Danny's muscles and height and ran off.

* * *

The poor loser, Blake, saw that there was only one extremely hot chick waiting impatiently with a few bags at her feet to realize that was who he heard. Some had all the luck… 

"Uh, hey, is there a really tall, pasty person with black hair and fading streaks and weird silvery eyes…?" the blonde asked with a melodic voice.

"Just saw him…"

"Oh, good, he kept trying to run off because he detests any and all forms of shopping. Thanks," the petite girl chirped. "What are you staring at? My eyes are up here."

The black-haired kid walked out and gave Blake a look. "Is something wrong, darling?"

"Danny, there's a creep looking at my breasts!" The thuggish guy glared daggers at him and took a menacing step forward.

Blake gulped and ran off. Why are the best examples of eye-candy always claimed by the scary guys? He took one look back to see the chick being hugged lovingly by the thug. Blake ran to where his girlfriend, Sal, was paying for something she bought and whispered, "There are two prime examples of eye candy dating over in the Big and Tall."

Sal's eyes lit up and asked, "Where?"

"Come on, if they're not still there, I heard the blonde chick—sorry dear—say they'll go to Hot Topic. It's funny actually. There's this tall, muscular bloke being bossed around by a really petite girl. Oh, they're coming this way." Indeed, the other couple was heading towards the register with the guy holding the little girl's hand.

Maybe she was the girl's little sister? They were both blonde with oddly pointed ears and tan complexions. Heck, it could be their kid or something because they seemed to be in their twenties and in love since a young age. Don't ask why Blake could tell, he just knew these things. The younger one was five to seven at the most.

"Where do people that look like _that_ come from?" Sal whispered. Blake wasn't really all that jealous that she was staring at that guy because he had accidentally implied that he was checking the girl out.

"I heard that, you know," the guy drawled with the slightest hint on an accent other than British. It was very subtle though; too subtle to tell what it was. The blonde scowled at Sal and quickly buttoned her boyfriend's shirt up while the shirts she had picked out for him were being tallied up. "After all that begging you do to get me to not button my shirt, Ren, and then you button it."

"Don't call me that, Dan. I'll start calling you by your first name instead of the nicked version of your middle."

"Please don't."

"You mean Dante isn't Daddy's real name?" the little girl asked in awe.

"Uh, kiddo, this really isn't the best place…" the man muttered.

"Really, Mins…" the girl muttered gently.

"Sorry, Renny…"

Sal narrowed her eyes. Oh boy, she was strongly against having children out of wedlock and then not marrying your child's other parent. "Whose child is that?" she growled.

"She's my **adopted** daughter though it isn't any of your business," the guy named Dante snapped. "I'm a **virgin**."

"Daddy's a better daddy than my real daddy," the girl sniveled. The blonde quickly paid and started to leave. The man glared at them—specifically Sal—for upsetting his daughter before starting to follow his girlfriend. Blake snorted when they were flipped off by both of the adults.

"Hey, Daddy… What's a virgin?" Blake heard the girl ask with her head tilted to the side.

"That's another thing that you're too young for. I'll explain it when you're older."

"That is so cute!" Sal squealed at the man and his adopted daughter. "Why aren't you caring like that?"

"Because that bloke is inhumanely perfect?" tried Blake.

"Good point. Who gives birth to people like **him**? The girl was physically flawless too—minus her lack of height, of course."

What they didn't know was that none of them were fully human, but what do you expect from Muggles?

* * *

Danny wrapped an arm around Serenity lovingly. They had dropped off the bags and Mindy at home and were enjoying some alone time at Hogsmeade. Okay, so maybe going to a place were they had eminent faces wasn't their brightest idea, but at least most were wise enough to leave them alone. Serenity wrapped her arm around his waist after playfully tweaking his butt. Danny gave her a half-hearted glare. "You know you love me," was her innocent excuse. 

"I just have to figure out _why_."

Serenity pouted and jumped on his back. "Can I have a piggy-back ride?"

"I don't think I have a choice, you scamp."

"No you don't, sexy. You should change your first name to Sexy!"

"Uh, no."

"Why not, honey?"

"I'll tickle you."

"Sorry…? Oo, let's go in Scorching Subject!"

"Darling, why?"

"Because it's cool, that's why. Giddy up, dearie!"

"…did you get the caffeine back?"

"No, but I think I know who did it! Besides, we're going to the store after this and getting more."

"What if I don't think you should have caffeine?"

"Too bad. Who is wearing the pants in this relationship, dearie?"

Danny wisely shut his mouth and walked into Scorching Subject. "Hi, welcome to Scorching Subject. How may I—holy crap, you're Dante Riddle and Venustas Phoebus!" the girl squealed.

"…that was the same reaction when we went here on my birthday."

Serenity blinked and asked, "It is…? Wait, we were here on your birthday?"

"You were drunk, dear. I had to gag you to get you to shut up." Serenity had the decency to turn bright red.

"Uh… sorry?"

"It's okay, lovely. You're funny drunk."

"…is that an insult or a compliment?"

"Uh, compliment! Would I _ever_ insult my lovely, little vixie?"

"Yeah."

"Heh, uh, do you want to get off my back now so you can look around better?"

"Okay!" Serenity jumped off his back and grabbed his hand, dragging the poor vampire around the store… again. "Oo, we can get you more shirts, Dan!"

"Vix," Danny hissed in warning.

"Dude, they know your real name already, smart one. Who would be stupid enough to think we actually call you **Disaster**, Disaster."

"Don't call me that!"

"Exactly," Serenity smugly chirped. The blonde then ran off to the Juniors section.

* * *

"Dearie, get over here! There's this shirt I want you to see!" Serenity hollered ten minutes later. Danny sighed and pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning against. 

Serenity was smirking and held a brown shirt. Danny choked on his laughter. The shirt said on the front, "Mrs. Occultus Levis" and on the back, "Sorry Granger, your guy is actually **mine**; he just doesn't know it yet."

"I dare you to buy that and send it to Granger!"

"I'm planning on it. Too bad we can't see the look on her face when an owl swoops down and gives her this!" Serenity chirped with a small cackle. She threw it in the shopping basket and leafed through the other shirts. Serenity suddenly scowled. "They have the same shirt but with our names on it…"

"And to think you deny that you're possessive of me," Danny drawled.

Serenity glowered at him and said, "It says Disaster Riddle."

"What?! Why the hell did that put the damned name on it!? My name is **Dante **not Disaster."

"I know. There's a sign saying that you can get custom tees. I want to get one that says 'Danny's little vixie'."

"You do that, lovely."

"I think I'm going to buy one of those new Mrs. D. Riddle shirts over there, too…"

"You do that," Danny said. Serenity had by then realized that he was tuning her out and not paying attention.

"And then I'm going to bond you as my pet husband forever and have complete and utter control of you and your welfare. And I'll put eyeliner on you and steal your boxers."

"You do that."

"Ha! You weren't listening and just agreed to something you were flat out refusing to yesterday!"

"…what?" Blue eyes blinked at her with confusion.

"You just agreed to be my pet husband, give up your freewill to me, and trust me with your welfare. You said I could steal your undies and put eyeliner on you, too. Yay, come on, pet."

"Wait, what? I'm sorry! Seriously, I didn't mean it!"

"I'm still putting eyeliner on you."

"Dear, I'm sorry…!"

* * *

Danny had been begging her not to go through with what she had told him she was going to do when he wasn't paying attention to her the rest of the trip. Serenity had a death grip on his hand the whole time; Danny was very worried. 

Serenity smirked to herself as they arrived home finally. They had landed in their room, conveniently enough. "Sit," she growled out and pointed to a chair. She mentally applauded herself on scaring the crap out of her mate because Danny had gulped and sat down with fear evident. Serenity snapped her fingers and golden bonds secured him to the chair.

Serenity grabbed the collar off the nightstand and placed it around a hickey-covered neck. "L-love, please don't do anything you'll regret," Danny begged though he didn't struggle out of panic. Serenity smiled brightly, unbuttoned his shirt, and pulled it off as far as she could with him still tied to the chair. …is it just me or is he tied to chairs a lot?

Serenity smiled sweetly and started to apply heavy, black eyeliner on her boyfriend. "You are so hot, Danny," she cooed. "I think that I'm just going to keep you here for the night like this and sleep on you—wearing your boxers, mind ya."

"Ren…!" Danny whined when he finally realized that she was kidding about the whole pet husband thing and was just trying to see if he was listening. "I'm going to run out of boxers!"

"Too bad, I may have been kidding about the whole pet part because that is creepy and wrong, but I am quite serious about the latter part; it's final."

"…are you really going to keep me here all night?"

"No, it's six, stupid. People would notice if you were missing. You're just going to be a good boyfriend and let me use you as a life-sized dolly." To prove her point, she removed the bonds holding him to the chair.

"…yes, love," was the vampire's meek response.

"I love you," Serenity decided and hugged him tightly before continuing with her evil deed.

* * *

That Saturday, Harry was scratching his head in confusion. Serenity had somehow convinced Danny to go to Hogwarts with her. Danny hated the glamour with a passion because it made the vampire only 5' 10", which he said was short. "I thought you didn't like going here, mate," Harry said. Serenity was squished between the two brunettes; all three of them were eating breakfast. 

"A certain, hyper half-veela literally _begged_ me to come with her to annoy you," was the nonchalant answer.

'Really, though, why are you here?'

'You said you'd help me with the you-know-what all over my neck.'

'Oh, right, now I remember…'

Serenity stuck her lip out and poked Danny on the arm and Harry on the nose. "What?" both said simultaneously.

"You both went into La-La Land at the same time again!" she whined cutely.

Danny rolled his eyes and scooped a big spoonful of eggs on both of the smaller teenagers' plates. "Eat, both of you. Serenity, Sandra wanted you to eat more, and as my duty as your foster brother, I will not hesitate to feed you myself. Harry…"

Harry and Serenity exchanged quick looks and started to quickly eat. Ginny made a face and asked Danny, "Why do they listen to you but not me?"

"I'm half-vampire and bigger than them, duh. Besides, I have force-fed Ren before."

"I force-fed Harry many times, and he still doesn't listen to me!"

"I'm bigger than Harry and can easily beat him up if he doesn't. You two are roughly the same size; he can make you run, too. Yes, Serenity told me about you and the sprints."

"That's not very nice."

"But it's effective."

Ginny seemed thoughtful and replied, "You have a point. Maybe if I threaten to hex him… Shadow, I don't have any food for you."

'Ah, why not? Master, I'm hungry…!' the wolf whined. He had bugged Ginny because he wanted human food.

Danny stroked the wolf's head and gave him some bacon off his plate. 'There, now stop whining, Shadow.'

'…can I go bug someone else then?'

'If you want. Go bug and find Blaise Zabinin, he's the newbie.' Shadow ran off with its bushy, black tail wagging in the air.

* * *

"Danny, it's gloomy out," Serenity suddenly said to Danny with a poke on his shoulder a little later. 

"And your point is, Ren?"

Serenity pouted and poked Harry. "Harry, it's gloomy out."

"I know, dear."

Serenity stuck her bottom lip out further and stood up. "What are you doing, Serenity?" Danny asked.

Serenity stuck her tongue out before skipping over to Theodore Nott, "Random person, it's gloomy out."

"Leave me alone," the Slytherin grounded out.

"Why?"

"You're annoying."

"Why?"

"You're too cheerful."

"Why?"

"Ren, get your little bum back over here," Danny shouted.

"Why?"

Danny sighed and walked over to Serenity and the poor Death Muncher. He picked Serenity up and threw her over his shoulder. "So sorry, she's always like this. I **knew** Harry couldn't be trusted with keeping her in line and from touching things she shouldn't."

"How was I supposed to know that you get shocked if you stick your finger in a light socket?"

"I don't know, maybe commonsense?"

"Using commonsense is boring! You can put me down now."

"Har, should I put the scamp down?"

"She's going to bite you, mate."

Danny gulped and put Serenity down; she smirked and ran off again. "Mr. Dumbledore, it's gloomy out…! Ah…!" Danny had started to chase Serenity around the Great Hall.

* * *

That is why Hogwarts was treated to the site of a pouting veela crammed between the Boy-Who-Lived and his vampire friend. 

Harry tightened his grip on his little sister when the owls flew in. Danny, Ginny, Hermione, and a few staff members that were in the Order watched to see if she would crack and start spazzing. Serenity's eye twitched slightly, and she tightly grasped Danny's hand under the table.

Harry sighed and opened up the copy of the _Daily Prophet_; his emerald eyes widened slightly and said, "They want to have another conference thing with the Nundus and the Dark Order on Thursday…" He added to Danny, 'Oh crap, I might have to trust you and Ren to go by yourselves. I doubt I can make it…'

'Eh, don't worry. We can drag Ellie with us if we have to.'

Everyone looked up in confusion when hundreds of owls flew down and dropped a paper to every student and teacher. Danny snatched Harry's copy because his friend was too busy reading the Prophet. His eyes widened partially in shock and partially in amusement. "Hey, Har…"

"What?"

"I think you can get away with sneaking out…"

"What are you talking about?" Danny smirked in a way that mimicked his father though he would deny it fervently and shoved the small newspaper in his friend's face. The paper was a single story that would change the Wizarding World for a long time.

The headline read: _Identities of Nundu Leaders Finally Fully Revealed: Boy-Who-Lived Spy All Along_.

"…will you let go of _my _girlfriend now?" rang out through the gasps filling the halls. "Ow, damnit, Ren!"

"Don't call me that, you dumbass."

"But I'm **your** dumbass."

* * *

Dun da da... Yay, final cliffhanger of the story.

**_POLL READ ME_**

Okay, this will make more sense next chapter probably but...

**Would you prefer to see the next part of this series to be just of the summer or should I split the summer between What We Don't Know and the sequel? I'm leaning towards a shorter fic of just the summer, but I want opinions. Please tell me somehow, someway your opinion. You can review this story, pm me, or even drop a comment on my site (click homepage on my bio thing). Thanks.**


	48. Can You Repeat That Again?

Disclaimer: Me no owny anything or anyone you recognize outside of my stories.

'think'

"talk"

I am not admitting to how much coffee and Nesquik was consumed to get this out so fast...

I am also well aware that there is a ton of bickering. I can't help it that Danny, Serenity, and Harry wouldn't stop quarreling like toddlers!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 48**

**Wait… Can You Repeat That Again…?**

Harry rolled his eyes and put down the article all about part of his web of lies that he spent half a damn year weaving. "Yes, Danny, you can have Serenity back. You are insane for going out with her. She is evil."

"…I'm right here you know, bro," Serenity pointed out and slid off his lap, clinging to the vampire's body immediately.

"…uh, please don't kill me?"

"I wasn't thinking about _killing_ you. Give me the story thingy, and I won't do anything… yet."

People started to get out of their earlier stupor and some of the brave started to stand up to confront them. Ron was immediately the unofficial leader by the way he loudly yelled, "You slimy traitor! What did we ever do to you?!"

Danny instantly jumped to Harry's offense as the protective unofficial brother he was. "How could he have been a traitor if he wasn't on your side in the first place, Weasley? Is the poor, deluded wizard _jealous?_"

Ron growled and shouted, "_Stupefy!_"

Danny threw his head back and laughed as the vampire dodged the spell with grace only a vampire could naturally possess. "Pathetic. Try this on for size." Danny closed his eyes in concentration, and the shadows started to shift and form a revolving vortex around the lanky vampire. He opened his now dark-silver eyes and inaudibly snarled an enchantment under his breath. Harry and Serenity exchanged looks nervously.

"Danny, no killing on school property. There are innocent minds here," Serenity cautiously said. She was a little late by the way that a vicious whirlwind of black energy whipped towards the suddenly pale redhead.

Danny smiled innocently and strands of black wrapped around the girl, pulling her to the smug Elvin vampire. "I gotches you," he cooed in her ear when she was safely trapped in his loving embrace.

"Danny, stop chasing that poor dunderhead with your magic."

"Ah, but it's fun!"

"I don't care, dearie. You are too violent sometimes. Stop it, or I'll sleep in a different bed than yours."

Danny gulped, and with a snap of his fingers, the twister disappeared. "Happy, dear?"

"Ah, the woes of falling for the Dark Lord's psychopath of a son," Serenity drawled and pecked his nose.

Danny gave her a look and deflected a spell someone attempted to send at Harry. "Hey, I can just hide behind you, Dan, and you'll protect all three of us!" chirped Harry; he scurried behind the vampire and was shielded from view. Harry wisely conjured a strong shield around the part that his best friend wasn't facing. Serenity took after his example and put a shield in front.

"Hm, all we need is a campfire and someone to start singing campfire songs," Danny stated with a goofy smile and sat down in the middle. A dark shield lined the inside of the external, two-toned one.

Serenity pulled the paper from out of her purse and continued reading it. "Hm… blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda, damn this is poorly written. Danny, Harry, will you two make sure we don't killed…? Hey, Red is mentioned in it! Someone got our conversation from last week in Lupin's room, bro-bro…"

"Don't you just love how our safety is just an afterthought to her?" Danny sarcastically said.

Harry counted something on his fingers quickly before clapping his hands. "Good job, Dan! You just said a word with **three** whole syllables!"

Danny pouted and reached over to slap Harry on the back of the head; the shorter boy ducked. "You know what," Danny started, "we can take the stupid glamours off now!"

Serenity continued to read while she distractedly fiddled with her bracelet to remove the glamour. Harry followed her suit minus the reading, but Danny simply slipped the wristband off that had the glamour absorbed into it. "There, no more anorexic midget," Serenity muttered under her breath as she turned the page.

"Sorry, dear, but you're still an anorexic midget and so is Harry." Serenity gave him a look, and her glasses slid onto the tip of her nose, giving her the stern librarian look. Danny brightly smiled again and pulled her back on his lap. "You're a sexy, anorexic midget if that makes you feel any better, lovely."

"I would kick your pathetic bum if it weren't for the fact that it's too purty. …the spells ricocheting off our shields is starting to distract and amuse me at the same time.

"…what does that word that starts with an r means?"

Harry rolled his eyes at his lovably stupid friend and answered, "It means bounce back. She says that the spells bouncing off our shields is amusing slash distracting her."

"Oh… why do you two always use big words?! I don't carry a dictionary around 24/7, you know!"

Serenity stuck her tongue out and continued to read. Outside, students were trying to break the shields except for a few who were laughing too hard, or Ginny who was currently hiding under the table and surrounded by wards.

"…should we let Ginny in? She was obviously mentioned," Harry asked worriedly for his friend.

"I think we should…" Danny muttered. Ebony strands jutted out of his hands and went right through the wards. They grasped the female redhead and dragged her into their little safe area thing.

"Thanks," she muttered and leaned against the shield. She flicked her wand and added a few wards. Sure they were weak, but anything could and would help. Harry and Ginny added a few more wards of the Wizarding kind after that when he came to the same realization as her. Ginny took her glamour off and flicked off her brother.

"You've been spending too much time around Harry, Red," Danny stated. "Why is Dumbledore just staring at the door?"

Serenity shrugged and kept on reading. It was very long if you couldn't notice.

* * *

Blaise had no idea what to do. Stay where he was currently safe or go to his leaders and co-ed. Danny's wolf glared at him and stated in his mind, 'Go to Master now, you cretin!'

Blaise gulped and followed the wolf carefully. Harry quirked an eyebrow, but let him in. "Did Shadow put you up to this?"

"Uh, he may have helped me make my decision…"

The four, younger teenagers laughed; Serenity and Danny were keeping the other from falling, and Harry and Ginny were leaning on the other.

Blaise rolled his eyes and pulled a shrunken book out of his robe pocket. "See, Gin, some people listen to me when I tell them to read books," Harry drawled. Blaise had pulled out one of the books Harry had lent him.

"They're boring! What do you have against Hogwart's dueling system?" Ginny whined.

"Please, don't get him started, Red," Serenity muttered as she turned to the final page, finally.

Ginny sighed at the nickname and finally dealt with the fact that two of her leaders would probably always address by a weird nickname. At least they stopped insisting that she and Harry were secretly kissing in closets or something like that. Boy was that annoying…

Serenity finished reading it at last. "Dumbles is waiting for the Minister and some lackeys… The ending is begging for peace within Hogwarts until a compromise or something is worked out. That makes sense. I guess the people still shooting spells at our shield… err… shields can't read."

"I always had the fleeting suspicion that Ron never learned to read…" Ginny said with a smirk.

"Red, you and Harry are not allowed to spend anymore time together. The world can not handle _another_ Slythindor," Danny stated.

"Well, that means you and Ren can't have children then," Harry retorted with a mischievous grin. That wasn't a very intelligent thing to say when trapped in the same close area as a couple planning on having children five to ten years from now; well, one of them was planning on having children that is—she had to convince her mate to agree with it.

Serenity scowled and started to chase Harry around their small safe haven. …right as Minister Scrimgeour walked in with a few Aurors at his side. Danny rolled his eyes at his friends and dropped his shield. "Red, Zabini, take the wizard shields down while I attempt to take down the mage ones, okay? Those two are obviously a little preoccupied…" Danny tried to stand up but bumped his head as he examined his friends' wards more closely. Luckily for him, they were very simple, and he could take them down in a flash—literally.

Serenity and Harry paid no attention to the dropping of the wards because Serenity was still chasing Harry around, cussing him out. "You jackass! Take that back, shithead!"

"…not again," Danny muttered.

"Are they always like that…?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Ginny answered and watched the short teenagers run around the Great Hall. "Are you going to do something, Dan?"

"It's better him than me. I'll step in when I have to though."

Danny grimaced when Serenity's left hand burst into flames. "Uh, I think you have to step in now," Ginny muttered.

"Mr. Potter! Miss… err, what do you mean she doesn't have a last name? Uh, blonde chasing Potter! Knock it off!"

"You're not my mother," Serenity snapped and lunged at Harry.

"Gah, she's trying to kill me… again! Dan, mate, why aren't you doing something? You're girlfriend is trying to murder me!"

Danny sighed with exasperation and picked Serenity up when she tried to run past him. "Lovely, calm down," said Danny calmly as he threw the piqued blonde over his shoulder.

"Harry's being a meanie though!"

"That doesn't mean you chase him around Hogwarts."

"Meanie… Oo…"

"Oh, crap. Ren, leave my bum alone!" Of course, Serenity decided that even though they were surrounded by many people, she was going to attempt to grab Danny butt, _again_.

Harry was panting and watching with amusement as his sister reached and tweaked his friend's butt without any regrets. Danny turned bright pink and yelped. "Yay!" Serenity chirped. Danny pouted slightly and lightly spanked hers. Serenity gave an adorable "Eep!" and flushed also. "Danny, don't do that!"

"Why should I listen to you when you won't listen to me?"

"Because I'm smarter and cuter than you." Danny rolled his eyes at the veela cradled in his arms and simply kissed her gently on the forehead. Serenity reached up and pushed his long bangs out of his face.

* * *

Minister Scrimgeour exchanged looks with Dumbledore. It seemed that Riddle and the veela had forgotten where they were. Potter was too busy panting after being chased around for a few minutes. The other two were just staring at the leaders. The Weasley girl suddenly whispered something to Zabini, and the two exchanged smirks. "_Aguamenti!" _the two shouted and sprayed the veela and vampire with water.

"Hey! I took a shower this morning! Ren probably needed it, but that Snape person needs it more than we do. At least we take daily showers," Riddle snapped at them with a pout on his face.

"You two were about to start snogging in public again," Weasley stated with a small, mischievous smirk.

"You spend too much time around Harry."

"I doubt you should be talking, Dan."

"I can't help it that I fell on my head, now can I? That _was_ Har's fault after all."

* * *

"Dan, Gin, will you two do us all a favor and don't start bickering again?" Harry asked with a twirl of his wand.

"Shut up, scarhead," Danny snapped.

Harry scowled and snapped back, "Moron."

"Four-eyes."

"Dummy."

"Lazy."

"Bloodsucker."

"Klutzy."

"Stupid."

"Midget."

"Giant."

"Anorexic munchkin."

"Wow, you just said a word with four syllables!"

"Wow, you reached over 5' 4"!"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted over the sound of the bickering, raven-haired boys.

"Make-," Danny started.

"Us!" finished Harry.

"Stop finishing each other's sentences," said Serenity. "It's so annoying and creepy!"

"Why?" they said in harmony.

"Don't do that either!"

"Why?"

"I'll beat you two up if you don't stop."

Danny smirked and said, "Why? You can't beat me up; me bigger than you."

"I'll kick you out of the bed."

"But it was Danny's bed to start with, sis," butted in Harry.

"So? It's **mine** now. Just like Danny himself."

"Hey, I am not your possession, Ren!" Danny whined.

"Says who?" drawled the elfin veela.

"Me!"

"I give up," Ginny whispered to Blaise. "They never stop squabbling once you get them started."

"No, really?"

"Shut up, you slimy snake."

"Idiotic lion."

Mad-Eye hobbled up to the front and snarled at the five bickering teens, "Knock it off, you hooligans."

"You are not my father, and if you say you are, I will scream bloody murder," Danny stated.

"Poor Dannikins, he found out that his father was the bastard of the Dark Lord who killed his best friend's parents," Serenity cooed and patted him on the head.

"Don't call me that, _Itty_."

"Don't call me Itty, Vampy!"

"Don't call me Vampy, Ren!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me Ren?!"

"More than I'd like to keep track off, sweetie."

Mad-Eye's normal eye twitched in annoyance and pointed his wand at the elfin teenagers with full intentions of stunning them or something like that to shut those three up. Danny immediately noticed and gently placed Serenity on the ground. Mad-Eye's only warning was a flash of black and razor-sharp claws holding him up in the air. Red eyes stared up at him, flickering with paranoia, ire, and a touch of insanity. Moody wanted to gag at all of the dark magic seeping out of the sixteen-year-old vampire before him. The boy reeked of it. "Let go of me, Riddle."

"Make me, bastard. Just because we're young doesn't mean we aren't to be taken seriously. I can kill you in more ways than you can shut me up as you so elo… eloquently put it," the vampire.

"You're welcome for the word, mate," Harry said.

Danny threw the man across the room and turned to his friend. "Thanks, Har!"

Serenity laughed and jumped on Danny's back. "Piggy-back ride! Piggy-back ride, please?"

"I don't think he has a choice, sis. You sort of jumped on him."

"I could have grabbed his snexy ass instead."

"Ren, keep your obsession with my bum to yourself, please."

"Ah, why not, Danny? It's not my fault your bum is so purty."

"Ren, shut up."

"I have not yet begun to fight!"

"How come you never say that when you're really fighting, Vix?"

"Because!"

Minister Scrimgeour cleared his throat pointedly. "Will you three please be kind enough to knock it off? We just want to talk; not hear you bicker."

"What if we _like_ bickering?"

"Then you're immature."

Danny shrugged and commented, "Nothing new there."

Minister Scrimgeour clearly thought that just because they were teenagers, they would listen to him. "Children-," he started.

"What did you call us?" Danny hissed. His eyes flashed a warning scarlet.

* * *

Nobody was sure how they did, but the Ministry personell and some of the Order of the Phoenix managed to drag the Nundu leaders plus the two Nundu students into the Headmaster's office after another long half-hour of getting said leaders to shut up. A feat inside itself, don't you know.

"Wait, what? I didn't catch that. Can you reapeat that again?" Danny asked when the Minister introduced himself.

"I think he said he's Minister Icecream!" chirped Serenity.

"Do you two need hearing aids?" Harry asked.

"What? I can't hear you! The voices in my head are arguing again!" was Danny's goofy reply.

"Again, mate? I thought the voices had a peace treaty."

"I think they forgot about that…"

"…please tell me you two are joking," Serenity begged.

Danny and Harry started innocently whistling until Ginny sighed and whacked both of them upside the head. "Hey, that hurt!" whined the boys simultaneously.

"Poor babies, now knock it off or else," Serenity threatened.

"Sorry, Vix…"

"And stop saying stuff at the same time!"

"So sorry, _Mother_," Harry drawled.

"Ahem," went Dumbledore pointedly.

"Right, concentrate… …what am I doing here again?" Danny muttered.

Serenity sighed and put her hand over his mouth. "Ignore him. He's a moron. I didn't have my morning coffee yet today. And Harry, well, I don't know what's wrong with him. I think he's realizing that he's a loser. Right, bro?"

"Sissy, shut up. You are a former cheerleader."

"So? I'm dating Danny, and he was in the marching band. He's a snexy band geek, don't ya know."

The Minister had started muttering something that sounded like, "Damn, horny veela," under his breath.

Harry looked at the man and muttered, "How do you think **I** feel? _You_ don't have to live with them. Don't hit me!"

"Then don't be a rude prick, bro-bro."

Harry stuck his tongue out at the littlest person in the room. The tallest and palest one simply rolled his silvery-blue eyes at them. Blaise spoke up and said, "Maybe you should stop bickering now?"

"But it's fun bickering like toddlers on occasion! I know why Dannikins and Jimmy do it all the time now!"

"Stop calling me Jimmy!"

"Stop calling me Dannikins!"

Serenity beamed happily at their reactions.

'Should I grab her or should you, Har?'

'You, sorry mate, but you can trap her better.'

'Eh, you have a point.'

"Dearie, let go of me…!" Serenity whined when she was picked up and placed on the vampire's lap.

"No, not until you behave, lovely."

"Danny…!" Serenity whined again as she attempted to wiggle out of his very strong hold on her.

"Stop wiggling or I'll tickle you." Serenity stuck her lip out and leaned against the vampire with a pout. Harry rolled his vivid, emerald eyes and snapped his fingers. Yellow strands of magic wrapped around the veela's arms to keep her from hitting someone.

"There, you hold her, and I'll keep her hands from hitting people—mainly us."

"I got my Vixie," Danny cooed in her ear. Serenity's face told him that he would be in for a world of pain if it weren't for the fact she couldn't move her arms.

"Can we continue?" Minister Icecre—er… Scrimgeour asked while rather irritated.

"Yep," Harry said. "She can't hit me, so I'm good."

"I still can," Ginny chimed in.

"I can _hex_ you," Blaise added with a smirk.

"And I can make both of you drop and give me twenty," Danny drawled.

They had both learned the hard way what that meant; they wisely shut up. "Do I need to call Ellie though to make sure you two stay in line?" Ginny meekly asked.

"No!"

"…just making sure."

"Ahem, as I was saying before I was interrupted, I am Minister Scrimgeour; the replacement after Fudge was paralyzed by two certain minors. Need I go over how that happened?"

"Yes, the morons are too scared to tell me what the hell they did!" whined Serenity.

Ginny smirked lightly and said, "They got drunk and thought attacking the moron was a good idea under the influence of beer."

"Hey, I haven't drunk anything alcoholic since then. At least I learned a lesson," Harry defended.

"Yeah, you can stun portraits! That's all I remember anyways that wasn't emotionally scarring," Danny chirped.

"Oh yeah, he was snogging with that one fat Floo lady. Danny, I thought we agreed never to mention that part. I almost forgot about it, and now I am getting memories!"

"Sorry, Jamie."

"I am going to kill you two for doing that!" cut in Serenity.

"Uh, right… Dan, hold on to her tightly. She won't kill you because she wants to have your babies when you two are older; she will kill me."

"I should punch you for that comment, mate," Danny stated. He pecked the girl on the forehead and held her closer.

"Please don't, Danny. Me sorry!" begged the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Will you please concentrate?" Scrimgeour asked again.

"We're trying!"

"I guess that will have to do. Potter, are you willing to compromise, or are you just dropping out?"

"Harry, if you drop out…" Serenity started threateningly.

"Uh, I think I'm compromising."

"Finally…" Moody muttered under his breath.

"Gah! Shadow, down!" Danny suddenly yelled. Shadow had stuck his head under the cuff of Danny's pants in order to sniff his master.

'But Master… I wanna sniff your precious!'

'Now is not the time. Please keep your nose away from my leg. You won't smell lovely from there, Shadow.'

"Eek!" Serenity squealed when Shadow put its front paws on the chair and started to sniff Serenity.

"Better you than me. Shadow, no putting your nose where it's not supposed to go, okay boy?" The wolf nodded and kept sniffing the veela.

"Do you really think that mutt will listen, Riddle?" Scrimgeour drawled.

Shadow growled and snapped in the Minister's mind, 'Watch who you're calling a mutt, mortal. I am a wolf. Master is twice the man you are!'

"What is up with that thing?!"

"I turned Shadow when I was bored. He doesn't take nicely to being called a mutt, do ya boy?" Shadow barked and kept sniffing Serenity's hand.

'Master's precious smells fruity!'

"Ren, Shadow says you smell fruity."

"And you said my blood tasted like chocolate the other day, so you shouldn't be talking. Did I mention that your neck is still purty?"

Danny flushed at the reminder of the hickeys covering his neck. "Why did you do that?"

"Your neck bored me."

"Ren…!"

"What do you want me to do about it? I don't know how to make hickeys go away, now do I?"

"Ahem," Scrimgeour went again. This was getting nowhere.

Harry sighed and tied Danny to the chair also. He silenced Serenity and put a piece of duct tape over Danny's mouth. "There, nice and quiet. Maybe I should just run home real quick and lock those two in their room… Nah that would take too long… Shadow, sorry, but your Master was supposed to be listening. Please don't eat me. Now where were you?"

* * *

Harry and the Minister were about to start signing the treaty after a rather quick thirty minutes of discussion and glares from a certain couple when Dumbledore interrupted. "Ah, Mr. Potter… I was wondering if…"

"Wondering what?"

"Would you be willing to teach here next year?"

"Wait, what?! Uh, can I finish this first before I completely forget what I'm doing? Being friends with the big ol' Dark Lord's son can really screw up your memory."

Blue eyes flashed red. Danny glared at Harry and muffled sounds came out from behind the duct tape. 'You are so mean to me!'

'So sorry, mate, but it's the truth.'

"Mr. Potter…?"

"Right… Do I need to sign with my 'official' name?"

"Yes."

"Great," Harry started as he signed his name, "I have to untie those two now so they can sign… Uh, please don't kill me, guys?" He hesitantly ripped the tape of his friend's mouth and ended the Silencing Spell.

"Harold… James… Potter…" Serenity started when she was freed from the chair.

"Uh, I have to go… uh… to the washroom! Yes, I need to use the washroom." Harry ran off for his life.

"You'd get the feeling he's scared of her or something," Ginny drawled. "Hey, can I see those pictures from…?" Serenity smirked also and dug in her tote bag that she was using as a purse. She pulled out two albums and handed them to the redhead.

"This one is _really_ hot," Serenity stated and flipped through one of the photo albums. Danny turned bright red when he saw what it was.

"I didn't mean now, Serenity. Hm… never would have thought you would have gone for your brother's ex-boyfriend," Ginny said with a teasing look at Danny.

"Why do you have photos in your purse, dear? Wait, what did you say? I have _**never **_dated Harry, damnit!"

"What are you three-? Oh Merlin…" Minister Scrimgeour had seen the photo of Danny and Harry's first kiss.

"Not a word, Scrimgeour. We were drunk," Danny growled out.

"And the worst part is that it was the morons' first kissy, and I got it on film!"

"Ren, put that away."

"Why? You look so snexy making out with Harry, dearie," Serenity cooed. Danny turned redder and tried to snatch the photo album back. Serenity jumped back on her chair and off his lap to avoid his mad grab. "Nope, not going to get it, honey. Stop trying or I'll spank your pretty bum."

Danny gulped and started to hastily sign the treaty after quickly skimming through it. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and handed it to Serenity. He was not letting her see that quill.

"Why did you give her a Muggle pen, Riddle? Here's a quill." Serenity's eye twitched; she tried to snatch the quill to destroy it, but Danny pulled her back.

"No killing the quills, lovely. I don't care if you think birds are evil. You are not allowed to destroy other people's quills." Serenity stuck her bottom lip out by took the offered pen and signed her first name. The blonde smirked suddenly and turned to Danny.

"What is it, Vix?"

Serenity smiled and wrote her name on his arm. "There, now your arm is more interesting like your neck! Pooey… some of them went bye-bye…"

"Oh no, I am so sad," Danny sarcastically muttered when he pocketed his pen.

"That means I get to do more tonight!"

"No, Ren!"

"Will you please keep your plans of, ahem, romantic actions to yourselves, please?" the Minister patiently asked. That man had patience in spades.

Harry carefully poked his head back in. "Harry, I know you're over there… I can smell you. When is the last time you took a shower? You smell just like you did when I saw you last week!" That was Danny obviously. Harry stuck his tongue out.

"Right, we're done right? Those two can leave before they can kill me now? Nothing that engages my friends who are currently plotting my downfall? Please, I don't have my will written out yet."

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Dumbledore called out.

Professor McGonagall walked in and handed a paper with many signatures written on it. Harry could have sworn that almost all of Gryffindor could have signed it with the amount. "I hope I wasn't interrupting something, but Mr. Weasley was adamant that I present this petition to you now."

Dumbledore read over it and started to lightly chuckle. "Mr. Potter, you may want to read this…"

Harry snatched it; his jaw dropped. "They're trying to kick me out! I feel so unlurved right now…" It was a petition demanding that one Harry James Potter was resorted if he stayed at Hogwarts. All of the Gryffindors but Harry, Ginny, and Hermione had signed it. "Ha! Mi didn't sign it! Maybe she doesn't hate me after all and, she'll give me another chance once I go on my knees and beg after this!"

Danny and Serenity snorted at that. "You are pathetic," Serenity decided.

"How many boyfriends have you had, sister darling?"

"Uh… This year, one. Between the ages of, oh sheesh, ten to fourteen, maybe fifteen: about one every other week. It's called popularity. Danny's the first one who lasted more than a month."

"Ignoring the fact that mate has had more relationships than she friends, does that mean Jamie is getting resorted?" Danny said.

"Yes. Mr. Potter, I'm sorry, but only three people from your house didn't sign."

Ginny snatched the petition and signed it. "Nope, only two now. Sorry, Har. You're too vicious of a Quidditch captain."

The Nundus laughed when Harry signed the petition himself. "Eh, if you can't beat them, join them."

"I have to call Ellie then…" Danny muttered under his breath.

"Why…?"

"Uh, there definitely isn't a betting pool going on about which house you would get into if you got resorted."

Harry smacked his forehead and mumbled, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because we'll bet on anything…? I say he'll go to Hufflepuff, like Ellie said," Serenity stated.

"Does Ells have that written down?" asked Danny.

"Yeah…"

Ginny smiled impishly and said, "Slythindor."

Danny beamed triumphantly with, "Ha, I'm not the only one who said that!"

"I'm just leaving now…" the Minister muttered and flooed back to the Ministry.

"I say Slytherin," Blaise offered.

"If you're right you won't get all that much. That's where most of the bets are. When is he getting resorted?"

"Hm… lunch."

"I'm going to put up with you two scallywags until then, aren't I?" groaned Harry.

"Yep, and did you just call us _scallywags_, bro-bro? What are you? A pirate?"

"May I please talk to you, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Come on," Danny muttered and led the other Nundus out.

Ginny asked innocently, "So where should we go? Gryffindor commons or Slytherin? Who would get annoyed the most by our blessed presence?"

"I would say the Gryffindors because they are attempting to boot Harry out," Blaise suggested. "Besides, I don't want to deal with my moronic house-mates."

"Okay! I still want coffee though…!" whined Serenity.

"Fine, we'll go to the kitchen, Serenity, but you're getting half decaf."

"I'm your leader, Red. You can't boss me around. Besides, I own a vampire who can kick your ass if you piss me off."

"I am not your possession."

"Yes you are, honey. You're just still in denial."

"If you weren't my mate…"

"You would have broken up with me when I completely forgot our first month anniversary and treated you like shit, I know. Then I would have been forced to seduce you and keep you under a love spell at all times while under close watch to make sure my snexy mate doesn't leave me until I found a way to force you to stay with me. Trust me, I have it all planned out, so you shouldn't even bother try to leave me because you won't be getting far."

"You knew you wanted me as your mate and didn't tell me why…?"

"Uh… no comment?"

Danny scowled at the blonde and scooped her up in his arms. "I don't trust you in here. I'm just going to carry you around for the rest of the time we're here, sweetie."

"At least I get a better view up here…" muttered the veela as she hugged her boyfriend's pale neck.

Ginny rolled her eyes and tickled the pear in the portrait. Maybe Serenity would be in a better mood after getting her coffee…

* * *

"Now what were you saying before, dude?" Harry asked Dumbledore when the two wizards were alone.

"I was wondering if you were willing to teach students about mages. Most wizards and witches are completely uninformed of your kind while the mages are the only other breed that wields magic even close to us."

"Teach about what? Basic theory of magic? History? Culture? You name it; I probably know something about it or Ren does."

"Anything that may help. Do you know why the mages started to approach you three now after all this time?"

"My guess is it's because we're reaching our magical maturity and were the youngest of the current Elite, or Caos is scheming again. Just a word of warning, if you ever see a mage, other than my best mate, sister, or I, run in the other direction as fast as you frigging can."

Dumbledore raised an ancient eyebrow and asked, "What? Why?"

"You _seriously_ are that ignorant of your ancestry?"

"Mr. Potter, will you please stop talking in riddles?"

"…I'm not talking in Dan or Voldie."

"Please?"

"Let's just say that you are a direct heir to the most hated man in the history of the Mages."

"And that would be…?" Dumbledore pressed, his curiosity spiked.

"The same man is worshipped for turning his back on the people he had earlier sworn his loyalty to."

"Are you talking about Merlin?" Dumbledore gasped in shock.

"And Bingo was his name-o!" was Harry's simple, sarcastic reply.

"But how?"

"Why are you asking me? Don't you know where babies come from!? Can we please change the subject before I start getting twitchy from talking too much about that damn traitor?"

"Will you or will you not teach?"

"I'd have to drop some classes if you mean next year."

"I will allow you to take whatever Newts you are comfortable taking this year if you accept."

"…and that would be Defense. Could I have Serenity help me on occasions? She knows just as much if not even more than me on some subjects. We received different training in some aspects. I will not be assigning homework unless if I do it after I graduate due to lack of having time."

"Fine, but since you two will be trading off, I'll just give you two one pay to split."

"Just put it in the Potter Vault. I'm the one she gets most of her money from anyways these days. She used to pickpocket off rich boys that she dated just so she could get her wallets, but considering she's currently snogging my best friend's brains out… Uh, yeah, not going further with that thought. I don't like thinking about what my friends may or may not be doing behind my back with each other."

"Does that mean you'll do it?"

"I guess… If Remus is still teaching and so am I after I graduate, I can cover for him during the full moons if I must during free time. I imagine my class will be an elective?"

"Yes, and thank you for offering that. It is hard finding someone to fill in."

"I figured that out myself, thank you very much, when you had to fill in last time. You really need to change Hogwarts' dueling system. It is extremely predictable and if you would just change it a little, you could save people like me and Voldie from having to re-teach people how to properly duel. First training session with Blaise lasted a minute because I didn't have the patience to go over everything he did wrong and why it took me that short amount of time to get his wand away from him."

"Mr. Potter, as much as you are right, the Defense curriculum is overscheduled enough. We just don't have time."

"Have you tried hiring decent teachers? I hear it works wonders unless it's really a Death Eater in disguise. Remy is the only decent one _I_ had, and he's not here for a few days every month. Add an elective dueling class over the weekend. If the person cares, they'll sign up. Aurors would be more efficient too on that path of mind."

"…I never thought of that. Would you be willing-?"

"If I must… I can probably drag people into it. I'm annoying enough to get people to do what I want if it makes me go away. Oh, I have pictures from pranks I can use on some of the teachers! …I probably shouldn't have said that aloud. Thank Morgana I keep my blackmail hidden safely at my home."

"Thank you, you don't know how much I appreciate this. I will start the announcements tomorrow. I will give you the date for the Defense Newt when I find out. You might want to start studying though because the Newts are normally in early April." Dumbledore had chosen to ignore what Harry had said about blackmail.

"Ah, crap. …where did my friends go? This can't be good. Please excuse me, Dumbles, I really don't trust Danny or Serenity here. I just hope that some unfortunate firstie doesn't find them making out in a broom closet."

Harry ran off in search of his friends.

* * *

Ginny smirked at her red-faced brother. He was obviously pissed at her for joining the Nundus, letting a Slytherin in the Gryffindor common room, and letting two of the Nundu leaders in said room. Serenity was currently hyper and poking Danny's head after climbing on his broad shoulders. "Dearie! Dearie! Dearie! Dearie! Dearie! Dearie! Dearie!"

"What? What? What? What? What? What? What?" Danny calmly replied and pulled her off his shoulders and in his arms.

"Guess what?" Ginny's youngest leader chirped.

"What?" the vampire asked.

"I got your nose!" Serenity chirped and grabbed his pale, aristocratic nose. "Hey, why won't you nose come off, Dannikins?"

"It's not supposed to, lovely," was the response in a nasal voice from having someone grabbing the speaker's nose.

"If I can't have your nose, then can I have a kiss?" Serenity asked with a pout after letting go of her poor boyfriend's nose. Danny smiled lovingly at her and kissed her on the lips deeply.

Ginny took a page from Harry's book and pretended to gag when the blonde deepened it. "Now I know why Harry was so willing to let you two sleep in the same bedroom!" loudly declared she. They hadn't bothered to set up a Silencing Barrier. There was no real reason to, and if her house couldn't tell that Serenity wasn't dating Harry but Danny now, she didn't know what would make them believe. Besides, it was obvious that they were being annoyed.

"Eep!" suddenly came from behind her. Serenity fell on her butt when Danny accidentally let go in favor of putting his hands behind her head.

"Oh sheesh! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! Are you okay, love?" The veela was scooped back up into the vampire's arms as he actually checked to make sure she was okay.

"Having your tongue in my mouth will make me feel better!" was the very loud answer. Glances were shot in their direction again.

Ginny and Blaise looked away when Danny seemed to be about to fulfill her command.

* * *

Harry sighed; they weren't in the kitchen. Maybe the library…? It never dawned on him just to ask Danny where they were. That is how Harry found himself wandering into the library. Who he did find though was Hermione sitting by herself in one of the back tables. Harry slid in the chair in front of her and muttered, "Hey, Mi…" Ugh, she already knew and seemed to understand, but people would seem suspicious. Oh well… He created a Silencing Barrier. "So, what's up? Have you by any chance seen a group of an Italian Slytherin, redheaded Gryffindor, tall vampire, and short veela accompanied by a wolf anywhere?"

"Not much, and no, haven't seen them. Before I ask why you want to know, what happened in Headmaster's office?"

"Same treaty as the other one but without Voldie. Guess what I get to do next year?"

"What? Should I be scared to ask?"

"I get to teach about mages next year, be the main organizer person to the new dueling weekend class thing, and try to graduate at the same time!"

"…what?"

"Dumbledore wanted me to teach about mage culture, history, the theory of their, well my, magic, and all the rot. I somehow got talked into doing a dueling elective class over the weekend. Yeah, I have to talk Serenity into helping. I wouldn't put it passed him to ask me to attempt to publish a textbook or two over the summer either. I'm going to be busy on that thought…"

"How are you going to do that with your classes, Jamie?"

"I'm planning on dropping Care of Magical Creatures because I have a lot of firsthand experience anyways, and Headmaster said I could take my Defense NEWT this year."

"I have to help you study! Is your other class on mages an elective…?"

"Yes, little to no homework either next year because I obviously won't have time to grade it with _my_ homework. Both classes I'll be teaching are going to be electives for Third Years and up."

"…that means I'm dating a teacher now, great." Relief flooded on Harry's face. He was worried that she wouldn't want to be his girlfriend anymore because people knew everything. "You thought I was going to break up with you, didn't you?"

"…maybe."

"You have self-esteem issues, Harry. Now why were you looking for your friends? Are they here for some reason?"

"Yes, you know the petition that you didn't sign to have me resorted…? Yeah, I'm getting resorted. You're the only person who didn't sign. Ginny signed it in front of my face and told me that she didn't like having to go through my Quidditch practices. I signed it too!"

"_Why_ did you sign it?"

"…I felt like it? Danny and Ren want to watch. There was a betting pool going on about which house I would be in if I got resorted. Ginny and Danny say Slythindor, Blaise says Slytherin, and my oh-so-sweet sister says Hufflepuff."

"I agree with Zabini, no matter how humorous Ginny's and Riddle's guesses are. I'm hoping that they didn't bet much…"

"Heck if I know… I don't even know where they currently are! They were in the kitchens so Serenity could get coffee, but they left. Now, there's a hyper veela with the person who obeys her every command and two people who are too scared to stop her from wrecking the school. Isn't that great?"

"Do you want me to help you find them?"

"Please…? I should probably grab the map though, that might help a tad."

Hermione blinked a few times before asking, "Couldn't you just ask Riddle where he is…?"

"Right, I almost forgot you knew about that. How come I didn't think about that?"

"Because your mind is still in shock, Jamie."

Harry stuck his tongue out maturely. 'Danny, where are you guys?'

'Gryffy common room, why?'

'Oh, don't leave.'

'Okay, don't mind Ren and me. I accidentally dropped her and she said that frenching would make her feel better.'

'Ew…'

"Gryffindor common room."

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered, "Of course… They probably wanted to get on people's nerves."

"Let's just go, okay?"

"Okay." Hermione grabbed his hand once she gathered her books. "I need to ask Serenity why she sent me that shirt…"

"I asked, but she just cracked up. I had **nothing** to do with it. I didn't know!"

"Calm down, spazzy."

* * *

Hermione and Harry exchanged looks when they entered their common room. Danny was sitting in the middle of the floor with Serenity on his lap, heavily making out with said girl. "Ahem," Harry said pointedly. Serenity waved before continuing. Harry rolled his eyes and sprayed water on them.

"Hey, what was that for?" Danny demanded as he spat water out of his mouth. Harry was a little disgusted when he actually saw them pull their tongues out of each others' mouths.

"Snogging in the middle of the floor in plain view. You two are not supposed to do that in public. It's considered very rude to French kiss in public."

"Sorry, _Mother_."

"Do I look like Lamia to you, mate?"

"You two are the same height."

"Want some ice with that burn, bro?" Serenity innocently asked.

"Shut up, you scamp."

"You no me mommy," Serenity stated.

"I'm not your mother; I'm your brother, sissy."

"Well no shit, Sherlock."

Ginny closed her eyes and asked with exasperation, "What is with you three today? You guys can't stop bickering."

"We haven't seen each other in like a whole week! That's too long…!" Danny whined.

"You mean me, mate? Because I know you've seen Ren, you two sleep in the same bed."

"He's my snexy teddy bear!" Serenity chirped and threw her arms around the half-vampire.

"No, you're the teddy, lovely. Me bigger than you."

"I'm smarters than you though!"

"How much caffeine did you let her have?" cut in Harry.

"Two cups of half decaf!" Serenity chirped. She chirps a lot when hyper in case you didn't notice.

"I think the point of making her have half decaf was ruined…" Hermione muttered.

"Yeah… I think you're right, Mi," Harry whispered back and squeezed her hand affectionately. "And you say _I'm_ bad…"

"You are."

"Thanks for the boost in confidence. Ow!" Hermione pulled her hand away with a satisfied smile.

"You are the most smart-alecky person that has ever walked on the face of the earth."

"I'm taking that as a compliment. Besides, I think Ren is worse; she's where I learned it from. Of course, she spends half her time with tongue in my best friend's throat and all…"

"Ew! Why would I put my tongue there?!" asked Serenity in all of her caffeine-fueled ditzy-ness. She opened her mouth to say more, but Danny grabbed her again and started to stroke her face. Serenity leaned on him with a purr.

"Well, that shut her up," Blaise muttered quietly. He and Ginny had been softly talking the whole time in an attempt of ignoring their leaders making out.

"They're like this sometimes, but they normally aren't that bad. I think it's because of their identities being revealed, but they don't even know why they used alibis… Have you heard Serenity's thesis?"

"What?"

"Lack of playing spy and dress-up when they were little. I'm serious." Blaise threw his head back and laughed. Most of the Gryffindors were just staring in a horrified shock. Luckily, they would probably be rid of Harry Potter soon.

"Dan, did you call Ellie yet and put Blaise's and my bets in for Harry's new house?" Ginny asked all of a sudden.

"Uh, no. …should I do that?"

"Yeah, I think you should."

"I still say Hufflepuff," Serenity chimed in.

"We know, dear."

"Just making sure, dearie!"

"Did I tell you that my grandmother tried to call me that?"

"No, she's not allowed to! You're **my** dearie! Mine!" Serenity possessively clung to his neck.

"Clingy much?" Blaise drawled. Serenity growled at him; that shut him up very quickly.

"…is it that time of month, sis?" was asked carefully by Harry. To everyone's horror, the veela turned bright red.

"That isn't your business unless it unlocks territorial instincts I didn't know I even had! …I didn't just say that out loud…"

"Yeah you did."

"Danny, shut up for once." She elbowed him in the guts. Harry was instantly relieved. If Serenity was going through psycho veela PMS, she wouldn't have harmed Danny like that. Blaise had just pissed her off.

"Why?"

"I'll kick you out of the bed." Now _that_ shut him up like it always did when Serenity moved to that certain threat.

"How many times have you threatened to do that now, sis?" Harry asked amusedly.

"Twenty and a half."

"…and a half?"

"Don't ask; you probably wouldn't want to know."

"I'll take your word for it. Just don't torture Danny too much. Little baby Danny is scarred enough."

"Hey! I resent that comment, Jim!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, Dan?"

"Uh… wait a second… You told me ninety-six times if you count Jimmy too."

"…you actually counted?"

"Boredom makes people do weird things."

"Ahem to that, bro. Ahem to that…" The male Nundu leaders exchanged looks before laughing.

"…why do they always do that?" Serenity muttered to herself.

* * *

Harry stood at the back of the Great Hall impatiently. Danny was on his right and Serenity on his left. They were waiting for the Sorting Hat to be taken down again. Professor McGonagall was about to sit the stool down when Danny pointed, "Uh, dude, I don't think Har needs a stool. He's a big boy now. Ren and I don't have to pick his clothes out anymore."

"Mostly that is," Serenity added with an impish smirk.

"Mr. Potter, if you will."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked up. He put the hat on his head and waiting impatiently. "Well…?" he asked the Sorting Hat aloud when it didn't start.

"Mr. Riddle, will you please let your rather impressive shields down. I know you just want to protect your friend's mind, but I need to resort him."

"…oops?" Danny innocently said and closed his eyes. "Hurry up, I did it by accident and can't keep them down long."

'Hm… you seem to have done in Gryffindor but still you still have the Slytherin mindset. Probably because of the influence of the youngest heir… Hm… I know exactly what to do. I have always wanted to give Dumbledore a headache, and I think you'll find some pleasure in this,' the hat pondered in Harry's head. The hat's brim opened wide and shouted, "Slythindor!" Harry fell over laughing.

"Ha! Gin and I win!" Danny triumphantly yelled. "And you said he'd be a Hufflepuff," he taunted to Serenity for good measures.

"…does the fact that I said Slytherin and was half right count for anything?"

"No. Sorry, Blaise. Those two hit it right on the head. I probably should have gone with Danny. Those two share a brain after all…"

"Do not."

"Uh, Mr. Potter… I have no idea what to do," Professor Kitty Cat (McGonagall) admitted.

"Mr. Potter, please come to my office after lunch so we can sort this out," Dumbledore cut in.

"Wow, this is like primary school all over again! I might just beat my record of six trips to the principal's office in one day!" Harry chirped innocently.

"I still hold the record of twelve, and that was the day I was expelled!" Danny shouted.

"I know! I was worried sick about you two when I found out you ran away! No note or nothing!"

"Harry, you already lectured and mothered us when you got back."

Harry left the front of the room and sat down next to Hermione. "Aren't you two leaving now? I've had enough of you two hooligans for one day."

"D-Danny! Hawwy don't lurve us no more," Serenity mock-sniveled.

Danny rolled his eyes and patted his girlfriend on the back. "Will you be okay, Har?" Concern shone in his eyes.

"You are overprotective."

"It's my job. Who else is going to fret over you? That sounded wrong…"

"Yeah, it did, mate."

"Fine, Shadow's staying with you though until Tuesday. No ifs, ands, or buts, mister."

"Yes, _Mother_."

"No, that's Serenity."

"Oh, so you two are my parents now?"

"Yep," Serenity said with a smirk. "You're our widdle baby Harrykins."

"You're not married though. Am I a bastard child?"

"Yep, born of virgins, don't ya know," Danny drawled with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Wow, you two haven't shagged and tried to have babies yet?"

Harry gulped when he heard a hiss and a growl and saw a flash of red and a spark of flame. "What did you say, bro?" Serenity asked firmly.

"Uh, just commending you two on your abstinence!"

"That's what we thought you said," the vampire silkily replied. Harry was strongly reminded of Voldemort. He hated to admit it, but there were some undeniable similarities between his best friend and one of his worst enemies.

Serenity smacked his arm and said, "Don't ever talk like that again except when mocking Voldie or fooling loud, prejudiced portraits into thinking you're him to get the damn portrait to shut up. You sounded too much like your father."

"…just what I _always _wanted," was the sarcastic response.

"Think on the bright side, you get to annoy the hell out of him on Tuesday."

Danny rolled his eyes and swatted his older friend on the head for that comment.

* * *

Harry sighed as he found himself once again in Dumble's office. Serenity had left, but Danny had stayed because Harry wasn't sure what was happening and would feel a little more secure if his best friend was there to help him. Besides, the girls would have someone more interesting to stare at. Danny had immediately agreed to stay when Harry gave him the first reason.

Harry pouted at Dumbledore who had turned his tie red and silver. "His favorite colors not mine," Harry stated with his thumb pointed towards the young Slytherin Heir. He flicked his wand and changed his tie green and gold. "Much better."

* * *

Dumbledore was analyzing the two young men in front of him as best as he could without alerting Dante of his snooping. It wouldn't be wise to irk Tom's sole child. Dark magic radiated off the lad like it did his father. It was a different kind though. The boy had obviously discovered what Tom had done to him and used it to his advantage. Dumbledore could sense the usage of the Shadow Arts vaguely before, but now it became obvious that the boy was focusing on the Shadow Arts like his father did the Dark Arts. Many considered the Shadow Arts to be a minor area of dark magic, and Dumbledore was among the majority.

To think if only he had discovered this dark gem before Caos… He would have had Harry, Dante, and Serenity on his side. Dumbledore hated to admit, but now he had to make sure they stayed in the Gray. Hopefully, they would eventually give up on the war like many mages tended to do that got involved with non-mage affairs, but that was centuries ago.

He knew that if he had made a few different decisions he could have saved himself much agony. Dumbledore had almost gone to where he knew Tom kept his family. He could have gotten Dante and raised him and Harry together. It was uncanny on how the boys behaved…

Everything about them seemed to be exactly the same or exact opposite. Even a few physical traits were shared like hair color. Dumbledore had a feeling that Harry and Dante could have been mistaken for twins when they were younger if Dante had inherited the Slytherin growing habits of being shorter until teen and then reaching towering heights in a few short years. He was quite tall for a sixteen-year-old at a few inches above Tom.

Dumbledore found it amusing how the boys' favorite colors were red and silver then green and gold. The colors of Gryffindor and Slytherin combined. Dante seemed a little vain at times by the way he was almost always put together and flaunting his inherited good looks while Harry obviously couldn't care less and lacked confidence when it came to himself. Both were attracted to a close, female friend with brains and a dominating personality.

The one thing that stuck out most though was that both of them oozed power. Harry could be a great Gray wizard if he stayed on the path he was currently on. From the little Dumbledore knew about mages, lightning was considered a neutral element while the shadows were considered dark. The elfin teenagers before him will be great. They haven't even reached their magical maturities yet… A thought that sent shivers down Albus's spine.

…yes, he could only hope they would grow bored with the war and eventually blend into the background to be left in peace. Albus did not want to go against Elite mages.

* * *

Harry and Danny exchanged looks when Dumbledore spaced out, buried in his own thoughts. Shadow was sniffing Fawkes, and the phoenix didn't seem to appreciate Danny's choice in a familiar. 'Can I eat the big, red turkey, Master? It looks juicy,' the wolf asked Danny with an explanation for its rather odd question.

'No, sorry boy. It would probably get away from you anyways. I think phoenix blood is lethal to vampires…'

'Can I eat the old man?'

'You can try…'

'Thank you, Master.'

Danny smirked when Shadow started to sniff Dumbledore's feet. Shadow tilted is furry head to the side innocently and jumped on the headmaster's lap. Dumbledore jolted and stared at the wolf sniffing him in shock. "Shadow, down," Danny said with an apologetic look at his wolf.

'He smells lemony though!'

"Twinkle-toes, he says you smell lemony. I think you need to lay off the lemon drops. Now why is Harry here? He dragged me up here while Vixie went home. I miss her…"

"You are obsessed," Harry stated.

"Vampire, Jamie, vampire," Danny reminded him.

"Boys…" Dumbledore said with a warning tone.

"We'll shut up now."

"Thank you. Mr. Potter since you are in two houses somehow, you can sleep in either of the dorms, but because of you accepting a teaching job here, you will have your own private quarters next year. You can remain Quidditch captain this year, but you can't next year because of your status of a teacher."

"Can I help with the games or the first years or something? I'll go insane without Quidditch! It's my first true love in life after coffee!"

"If you want to and have the time. I am sure Madam Hooch will be grateful for any help."

"…what are you talking about?" asked a confused vampire.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you and Ren that I'm teaching next year, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Well, I think that is it, Mr. Potter. The current Slytherin password in 'Superior'."

"Okay, thanks. Come on, Dan."

* * *

"I get to annoy two houses now! Yes! Who should I bless with my brightening presence for tonight…?" muttered Harry.

"Maybe you should ask Blaise or Ginny. One of them might not feel totally comfortable," Danny suggested with one of his few logical comments.

"Good point, Dan. Let's bug Blaise first."

"You lead the way. I'll get lost. Do you know how to get there?"

"Yep, Dumbledore forgot to tell me how to get there, but who really cares. Hey, there's a snake around the lion on my patch thing on my robes!"

"…you just noticed that."

* * *

The two boys continued to talk while they walked down to the dungeons. Girls were staring at them dreamily the whole way. Harry went to the entrance portal and said, "Superior." The wall opened up to reveal the Slytherin common room. "Still as creepy as I remember it…" was muttered under the shorter teen's breath.

"I think it's kind of cool."

"You're the Heir of Slytherin; of course you think it's cool!"

"Good point."

"What are you doing here, Potter?" a Seventh Year snarled.

"He's part of your house and the lions, that's why almost all of the Nundus owes Red and I money because we won the betting pool."

"You people will bet about _anything_."

"Yeah, like your sexuality."

"I'm still pissed at you and Ren for betting on that you know."

"Hey, I was the one saying you were straight! Ren thought you were gay."

"Danny, just shut up for once in your life."

"You're not my father."

"I know I'm not the Dark Lord. Do you see Blaise anywhere?"

Danny looked around and said, "No, did you bring the you-know-what?"

"Uh, no."

Danny sighed and yelled at the top of his very loud lungs, "Zabini, get your arse down here if you're in here! Shadow, see if you can find him."

'Yes, Master.'

Blaise came down from the steps looking confused. Shadow appeared in front of him and gently bit his pant leg. Blaise could only blink when he was dragged to Danny and Harry. "You rang?" he asked sarcastically. He turned to Shadow and said, "You can let go of my pants now."

'Master told me to find you though!'

"I get that, but you can let go now. I'm here."

* * *

Danny hissed under his breath when Draco Malfoy walked up to them. Danny had been leaning against the wall, partially hidden in the shadows because of the girls checking him out. "Hm, well if it isn't the defiant morons," Malfoy drawled. His voice dropped down to a whisper, "I don't care what you think, Potter; you will submit to our Lord."

"Really, Malfoy?" Danny silkily asked in his low voice.

"My Prince, I didn't see you there! Your parents are missing you dreadfully. When are you going to stop their misery and come home?"

"Mother saw me a few weeks ago. I normally drop by our clan's village at least once a month on the weekend, especially when Serenity wants to go shopping. Father doesn't care about me; I'm simply a weapon in his eyes."

"My Lord cares about you, my Prince. You are his only son, the last hope for the continuation of the noblest line of Slytherin."

"Serenity wants children badly so I doubt he'll have to worry. Besides, I'll probably have myself disowned before my twenty-first birthday. That's my goal at least."

Blaise cut in and asked, "Danny, who are you talking to? I only hear the wind. What did you two want?"

"I get to sleep in either of my two houses' dorms. Since you're older, do you want me to annoy the hell out of Slytherin or Gryffindor?" Draco scowled and stormed off moodily when he realized that he was now being ignored.

"Am I included in the Slytherin category?"

"No, or at least I won't make any more of an effort to annoy you."

"Slytherins then, the Gryffindors had to put up with you for almost six years, no wonder they tried and failed to kick you out."

"Try living with him," Danny added. "I used to sleep in the same room as him."

"Yeah, now you sleep with my sister."

"The _clean_ version as in the same bed, Harry. We're **virgins** for the billionth time! Stop implying that we have had sex!"

Harry sweetly smiled back. "I know; it just gets on your nerves so much though! Hey, Danny, bestest friend of mine, will you help me move some of my stuff in here? Please?"

"Fine, you runt. That's why you wanted me to stay, isn't it?"

"Maybe… You're stronger than me, so you're supposed to help me with lifting heavy stuff."

Danny smirked and picked Harry up, swinging his friend over his shoulder. "Hm, you're not the heavy stuff you were talking about, mate. Hopefully, I won't have to worry about you trying to grab my bum like Serenity. We'll be back, Blaise. According to Harry, he's fragile; we don't want him to crumple on the ground, do we?"

"Thanks for the warning," was the sarcastic response.

* * *

'Danny, let go of me.'

'Nope.'

'Why…? You're embarrassing me…!'

'Too bad, Har.'

Danny walked to the Fat Lady and said, "I hate Filch." The portrait swung open. Hermione was staring at him in a way that said, "What are you doing to my boyfriend?" Ginny was laughing.

"Sorry, Granger, your boyfriend here implied he needed help because he was too frail, so I was worried he might fall down if I let him walk on his own. You never know because he dragged me down to the dungeons."

"Help with what?" Hermione asked.

"I get to sleep in here or the dungeons. I'll probably switch on and off. I'm staying in the dungeons to get on the Slytherins' nerves. Danny, will you put me down now? I'm sick of staring at your butt."

"Why are you staring at my bum? Only Ren is allowed to do that."

"I can't help it because it sort of is in my face."

"Really, Harry, at least half of the girls in this room would love to be in your position," Ginny said with a pixyish smile adorning her face.

"Are you one of them, Red? Admit it; you can't resist my sexy charm."

"You know what, Serenity chose you as her mate. _Never_ cross a veela for the consequences are scary. Especially during that time of month and she has completely lost her mind due to instincts," was Ginny's rather logical response.

"You try being the one the instincts are aimed at. She treated me like a pet or something like that for over three days!"

"Yeah, but you get to snog the brains out of a veela," Harry pointed out. He hit his friend on the back in a final attempt to get him to let go.

Danny let him go with a cheery smile, making Harry fall on the floor fast first in a heap. "There ya go, Jamie!" the vampire mischievously chimed.

Harry glared at his best friend before heading towards his dorm room in Gryffindor Tower. Danny followed him.

"Have you ever wondered if all the times Harry had tripped and fallen combined with being dropped by Dan ever muddled his brain a little?" Ginny suddenly asked Hermione.

"I'd rather not think about that…"

* * *

Harry rolled his eyes when all of his Gryffindor roommates were trying to get into his trunk but Neville. Neville seemed to be too scared to touch it. "You can try as hard as you like, but you ain't getting in," Harry drawled. Danny stood behind him with his arms resting on Harry's shoulders. If it weren't for the fact that they had to look rather intimidating at the moment, Harry would have shoved Danny's arms off him. He was not an armrest!

"You traitor," Ron hissed with his wand out in a flash.

"Leave my best friend alone or _else_," Danny snarled. He elongated his fangs as his eyes flashed a lethal red. Ron fainted out of his fear of vampires.

"Uh… he put us up to it?" Seamus nervously said as he stared at the vampire standing behind Harry nervously.

"Danny, down."

"Do you **really** think I'll listen to you?"

"Hm, I shouldn't have let Serenity leave without her pet mutt."

"What did you call me? Shadow, stop trying to go through my legs; it tickles."

Shadow stuck his furry head out from behind Danny's legs and stared at the boys. 'Can I eat the redhead…?'

'Normally I'd say yes without a thought, but I should probably ask Jamie…' Danny tapped Harry on the shoulder with his most innocent expression. "Harry, can Shadow eat Weasley? He's hungry."

"No." Shadow whimpered and sprawled in front of Harry on its back. The wolf was obviously begging. "Shadow, don't bother. It won't work. Dan, make yourself useful and help me pack some shit to take to the Slytherin dorms. Sorry, the Gryffindors can't be the only ones to be blessed by my bright and cheery presence."

"Be our guest," Seamus muttered.

Danny snorted and looked up at the Irishmen. "You only had to put up with him for six years. I've had to put up with him for eleven and live with him."

"You're the one who forced me to be friends with you."

"And I regret it sorely."

"Sheesh, what is stuck up your butt?"

"I miss Serenity…!"

"You are so love struck; it's going to make me barf one of these days."

"At least I don't have to _beg_ to keep my girlfriend like you did."

"Na uh, Mi understood… somehow. She's calm and doesn't throw fireballs at people."

"I find the fireballs sexy actually, except when she's trying to hit me. Then, it's painful."

"Do you still have a scar from when she hit you with one like a year ago?"

"…yes. I still have a veela trying to shove her tongue in my mouth though."

"Yeah, and has a fetish with your butt."

"I still have no idea where that freak obsession came from. She stopped trying to yesterday when I threatened to just wear baggy sweats for the rest of my life."

Harry snorted and conjured another trunk; he placed half of his robes in it. "Oh, and nice hickeys." Danny turned bright pink and managed to flick the boy savior off.

"At least I have someone willing to cover my neck with hickeys."

"Damn, I can't beat you on that one."

* * *

**Poll:**

**Would you like to see the next summer and school year organized into:**

**A.) A separate fic for the summer and another for Harry's Seventh Year(?)**

**B.) The summer split between "What We Don't Know" and the sequel(?)**

**C.) The summer and Seventh Year combined into one single fic(?)**

**Personally, I prefer A or C, but I don't really care. **

**

* * *

**Review pleases! 


	49. Resolutions Are So Last Century

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize. Everything mage related, I do, along with everything you don't recognize outside of this series.**

"Talk"

'Think'

_Writing_

**Flashback**

Parseltongue

* * *

Author note/excuse/announcements: Sorry this took forever, but it's the longest (and last) chapter. Sniff... This is the first fiction story I have ever finished except for this one at school that was about three pages long at the most. I've been really busy. In fact, I _should_ be working on my Spanish project... Oh well! 

Poll results: the majority was the summer being in the sequeal with the school year (I think...) **but** I was sitting in study hall one day and came up with this absolutely wicked plot for a summer fic. That and I don't quite have the plot for Seventh Year together in my head yet...

Here you go, the last chapter of What We Don't Know: Year Six

* * *

**In this chapter you will experience:**

**The joys and cons of Imperio Metal in the minds of crazed half-veela and half-vampires.**

**More about Danny's vampire side of the family that was already revealed in the Outtakes. Yes, I am that evil to make those who didn't read it regret it. :-P**

**The conference**

**Part of Easter Break**

**And much, much more!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 49**

**Resolutions Are **_**So**_** Last Century**

Harry was sitting at a secluded table at the library. Ginny was going to kill him for skipping lunch, but he didn't want to be there while Dumbledore announced that he was teaching next year. He was so nervous about that… What if no one wanted to take his classes? At least he had time to finally read that damn book that mentions Imperio Metal…

Harry knew that he had to figure out a way to destroy the effects before Tuesday, three days from now. He had a notebook opened next to him and a plain old pencil in his mouth. He was chewing on it from a very bad habit he had since he was little. 'Hm… according to this, Imperio Metal works by absorbing the Master's magical energy and manipulating it to force the victim to obey. We might be able to remove the energy. If I can remove magical energy from people, I should probably be able to remove it from a stupid piece of metal.' Harry scribbled it down for future reference. Who knows, he might be able to prove his worth as a teacher if he finds a way to negate the effects of one of the most dangerous, illegal metals existing today.

Harry heard someone else enter. He wanted solitude, so he was going to move to the Room of Requirement. He could get food there too and not get killed by his girlfriend and friend who just happened to be a girl. Harry carefully snuck upstairs and entered the room. A comfortable chair with a large, spacious desk was the main features of the room. Harry sat down as a plate full of extra-cheese pizza and a relaxing cup of tea appeared on the desk. He couldn't wait until he got his own office. Dumbledore told him that Harry could start furnishing and preparing the office by Easter Break.

Harry massaged his temples when he read that it was impossible to remove Imperio Metal unless the consent of all of the victim's masters was given. Harry could probably overpower Voldemort's influence, but he couldn't remove the Imperio Metal. The book said that it is assumed that the instant the "master" touches the Imperio Metal a password is set subconsciously by the master. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. This was such a mess…

His eyes snapped open when a thought struck him. He pulled a shrunken mage book out of his robe pocket and flipped through once he restored it to its normal size. It was a more advanced spellbook that contained spells he couldn't even do yet because he didn't have his scepter. Mages didn't get a focus until they hit their magical maturity. There was a spell that found and activated passwords! …but he would need a mage focus to cast it. Great… Oh well, Harry would have to find a way to become his own master and just wait out until he hit his Climax of his magical maturity.

While Harry was thinking about it, he figured he might as well write down the differences between the mage's and wizard's magical maturity. Harry pulled his notebook towards him and started to write.

* * *

"_Coming of Age and Climax: What's the Difference?"_

_While there are many differences __**and**__ similarities between mages and wizards, one of the most major subjects that differ yet are similar is __**magical maturity**__. For those who don't know, magical maturity is when a young magic-wielder fully comes into the gift of magic for the first time. Magical maturity also marks the beginning of adulthood for many races. Most, if not all, magical beings become more powerful than they were before. There is a reason why wizards are considered adults at seventeen for that is when the majority hits his or her magical maturity or __**Coming of Age**_

_For wizards, it happens gradually over the period of a week. It feels like a period of growing pains. It is so gradual though that almost everything happens on the witch's or wizard's seventeenth birthday, but this is about mages, not wizards._

_For mages, this is not the case. As I already discussed earlier, all mages are part elf. This becomes apparent when the mage's ears start to become pointed. This signifies that his or her magical maturity has started to begin. It takes place over a period of sometimes even a year. Depending on the element, the mage's eye color, hair color, skin tone, and more may change gradually. _

_The most amazing phenomenon from the mages' magical maturity is basically a huge chain reaction. The mage's body starts to store magic for the creation of the __**scepter**__, the mage version of a wand. The scepter is pure energy and is able to be called whenever and may take any shape desired. The creation obviously takes more energy than what a mage has to spare within the body. As more and more energy is built-up and more and more power is enquired, the body will soon need an outlet for the energy to form the scepter and let all of the mage's abilities out. This is called the __**Climax**_

_The __**Climax**__ is the mage term for the release of the stored energy. In a spectacle of lights, the energy literally explodes and forced the spare energy out of the body. The pure magical energy forces the mage's stored energy to bind together to form his or her scepter. While it may look cool to spectators, it is very painful and creates magical backlash. How dangerous it is depends on the power of the mage. An Elite could destroy the building they are in if not strong and reinforced—like Hogwarts._

_As I'm currently writing this, I have not gone through my Climax. I am still in the middle of my own magical maturity. It's an amazing feeling, having all the energy you can want absorbed into your body. I can feel the magic bubbling at my fingertips; sometimes it gets overwhelming, and I just want more. I admit that I'm a little frightened about going through Climax because from what I've heard, it really hurts. It's simply one of the phases of the mage lifecycle that can't be avoided, no matter how much some of us wish it was.

* * *

_

Harry read over his rough draft and thought it wasn't half-bad. Serenity would probably edit, revise, add what she knows to it, and probably rip it apart and insult it during the process once he gives it to her; the section of that chapter would be a decent length then. Harry put his notebook down and started to eat his precious pizza. Boy, he loved this stuff.

* * *

After finishing his pizza and tea, Harry gathered his books, notebooks, and writing utensils, leaving the secluded room. Harry was about to go down the steps to see if he could do anything to his new classroom and office when he heard voices. "Where is he? Harry must be around here somewhere! We looked all over the place! He is so dreamy; he'll be the best teacher ever. We **have** to sign up for his classes, Lav! Why oh why did we sign that petition?" 

Harry gulped. It was Parvati and Lavender. Oh dandy. "Hi, Harry," a feminine voice cooed as Lavender Brown climbed up the stairs with Parvati behind her.

"I have a girlfriend, you know," Harry stated immediately.

"But you could do so much better," Parvati purred and attempted to undo his gold and green tie.

"No thanks. Looks are not everything. I learned that from my sister who is luckily at home probably snogging my best friend. Mi is prettier than you two anyways. I prefer naturalness, if that is a word." Harry turned the other way and snuck into a secret passage. This could get annoying.

He walked into the library with full intents on studying for his NEWT. Hermione had of course somehow managed to tell Serenity when she realized that the lightning mage wasn't taking studying serious enough for her liking. Harry got a howler from his sister this morning screaming at him about how if she found out that he wasn't studying that she was going to make him regret it. Hermione had a smug look on her face the whole time.

"Oh, so you listen to Serenity but not me?" someone whispered behind him. Harry turned around to see Hermione staring at him with the same smug look from that morning.

"Have you ever been the subject of an angry veela's ire? You don't want to. Have Danny show you the scar he has on his chest from when Serenity threw a fireball at him while menstruating. Make sure Vix isn't in the house though because I doubt her veela side will appreciate having another girl seeing her mate's chest. It's really funny watching them deny to the other about how possessive they are. Well, Serenity actually stopped hiding but always made it seem like she was simply teasing him a little. Danny was mentally throwing a fit to me because Serenity had left a note saying that she was buying milk at the store that is basically across the street and how worried sick he was when he could only watch in a horrified anxiety as she crossed the street."

"Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately, no. It happened yesterday. I hate to imagine how bad it would be if Serenity wasn't perfectly content planning and researching instead of actually fighting, Danny wasn't willing to obey almost all of her commands, Serenity wasn't so clingy and likes being cuddled up in his arms, and Danny wasn't perfectly happy being used as a chair. Then, there would be more problems because vampires and veela crave certain things."

"I already knew that, Harry. Veela crave protection, affection, and a bit of obedience while vampires have the irresistible urge to protect his or her mate no matter what while showering them with love. This makes veela very clingy and bossy and vampire protective and love struck. I really do feel bad for you at times…"

Harry shrugged as his girlfriend sat down across from him. "I don't really mind as long as they don't start making out while I'm there. I'm just worried about the fact that Serenity desperately wants children; I read somewhere that veela start having the desire to have children about a year after they chose a mate. It hasn't even been quite half a year yet, but I will definitely be able to tell if Serenity stopped talking to Danny about children in the more distant future to now. He had finally accepted the fact that if he wanted to keep Serenity, he would have to get over his desire to not have children. Danny thinks that adopting Mindy will be enough. You see, he basically raised her and seemed to be a little scarred from potty-training someone when he was only eleven or something like that."

Hermione shuddered and dragged Harry by the ear to the Defense section. "Do I need to send an owl to Serenity again with Hedwig?"

"No!"

"Just making sure… Did you get the Seventh Year books yet?"

"Mi, I ordered them yesterday afternoon, that isn't physically possible."

"Too bad…"

Harry rolled his eyes behind her back. He had to stop befriending know-it-alls…

* * *

Serenity and Danny exchanged mischievous looks as they entered the Leaky Cauldron. "Did I tell you that I like your shirt, Ren?" Danny innocently asked with a smile. 

"Oh good, I hoped you would." She had gotten a shirt air-brushed that said, "Danny's little vixie. Sorry gals, but he's _**mine**_."

"Did you get a size smaller than you need on purpose?"

"Yep, I had to go into the kid sizes. It's so short that I don't have to worry about it being fitted."

"Yes, that is a tad short, dear. I thought you didn't like showing skin."

Serenity shrugged and grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "I don't mind showing my stomach so much now. What's the point of getting your bellybutton pierced if no one can see it?"

"Why are you asking me?" asked the vampire as he let go of her hand in favor of picking her up. "There, I can kiss you now without you going on your toes and me bending my head down."

"You need to shrink, dearie."

"No, you need to grow."

Serenity stuck her tongue out at him and snuggled in his embrace. "I love you."

"Love you too—what is Leon doing here?"

"…what?" was her confused answer.

"Leon, he is over there."

"Oh… Doesn't he live in the middle of nowhere in Italy?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm so confused. I'll be right back, Vix, okay?"

"Fine… I'm pouncing on your back in five minutes. Kissy!"

Danny smiled and sat her down at one of the back booths. They shared a kiss; Danny hugged her lovingly and strode over to his half-brother. Danny snorted when the editor from _Witch Weekly_ was trying to get an interview, thinking that Leon was Danny. "I am not Danny Riddle," Leon snapped while accenting his Italian accent.

"Hi, bro," Danny said with a small smirk.

"Thank you! See, I am not him when he's behind me!"

"Br-bro," the reporter said with horror. Danny sighed when he realized that she had assumed that they weren't half brother but full brothers.

"We have the same mother. He's my bastard of a father's stepson. He is eight years older than me or something like that."

"Eight and a half."

"Well, excuse me, Leon. I save you from the reporter and this is how you repay me?"

"Be quiet, you imp."

"Why does everyone say that?" Danny whined. The reporter snuck away from the now bickering brothers.

"I wonder why."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Italy?"

"Land of the people who are half there that speak Italish?"

"Stop making fun of a six-year-old who didn't get a proper education the day before her birthday. What are you doing here before you make me pound your head in?"

"You're my younger brother; I'm the one who's supposed to be threatening to beat you up."

"Leon…"

"Mom wanted to meet me here for some reason. I think Grandma is coming too…"

"In that case, I have to convince Ren to go to Hogsmeade instead."

"Gee, thanks. Nice to know our family means so much to you, Danny."

"So sorry, you people were the ones who abandoned me to an orphanage that was later shut down for possibly mentally abusing and underfeeding the orphans. The big group of people running away that I helped organize is what caused the police people to investigate to see why so many kids ran."

"Ah, my poor, little grandson," an all too familiar voice cooed. Danny was just barely able to dodge his grandmother babying him again.

"Uh, right. I have to, uh, make sure Serenity isn't killed by rabid reporters…!" Danny ran to where Serenity was sitting. "Ren, my family is here."

"What?!" Serenity's face read disbelief all over it.

"Mother, half-brother, and grandmother."

"Why?"

"Hell if I know."

"Ah… you two are so adorable," Danny's grandmother cooed. She had followed Danny.

"You have issues, lady. First you hate me; now you're cooing over me," Serenity stated without hesitation. Danny snorted and hugged his little veela gently. "Pick me up, s'il vous plaît?"

"…what?"

"Pick me up, please!"

"English, it only is my first language," Danny stated and picked his girlfriend up lovingly. Serenity smiled innocently and kissed him gently on the lips. Grandmother's eyes were lit up with joy.

"Run?" Danny softly whispered in Serenity's ear.

"Like hell," was Serenity's response. Danny quickly put Serenity down and wrapped an arm around her.

The two teens suddenly let go of the other and sprinted out of the pub. The elderly vampire was left to just blink a few times. Leon bit his lip to keep from laughing at his brother's antics. Grandma was going to be rather annoyed with those two.

* * *

Danny and Serenity went into the Weasley's prank shop after looking to see if any of Danny's relatives were to be seen. "…in reality, this would be the first place they would look," Serenity muttered. 

Danny shrugged and looked at the fireworks. "Those look dangerous."

"Do you want to just-?" Serenity stopped when the door opened and there were Danny's relatives.

"There you two are! Dawn, you were right," Grandmother said.

Fred and George came out from the backroom. "…did the pale people convention come in town and no one told us?" the two said while splitting the words up between them.

Serenity shrugged and said, "I don't know, but I don't want part in it. I am not pale in the least. I don't care if I wake up every morning with a really pale person holding me."

"Hardy, har, har, lovely," Danny sarcastically replied. Serenity brightly smiled at him and hugged his waist.

"You know you love me!"

"I just have to figure out _why_."

Grandmother's eyes were shining with joy. She had seen the dark silver lines on the veela's rleft wrist above a tattoo saying "pixie". She walked quickly to the small girl and pinched her cheeks saying how cute the lass was. The elderly vampire ignored the shocked look on her face.

Serenity swatted her hands away and clung to Danny. "Can we leave, please?"

"…gladly," Danny answered and warped out of the store. His grandmother was left to stomp her foot on the ground in annoyance.

* * *

Harry sighed as he woke up in the Slytherin dorm. It was his first day of classes with everyone knowing what he was capable of. Or at least they have a better idea… 

Harry sat up and ran his hand through his ruffled hair. He reached over and grabbed his golden, square-framed glasses and put them on. Nott was pulling his neatly folded clothes out of his dresser, and the other four boys were still fast asleep. "Wake up, Blaise!" Harry shouted right in Blaise's ear.

"I didn't do it, Mommy!" the boy shrieked.

"Dude, there are no girls in this room. Stop yelling for your mommy," Harry stated and threw a pillow at his head.

"You just sleep in here so you can hit me in the head with a pillow, don't you?"

"Yep! There's no Danny around to hit on the head for snoring like an elephant."

Shadow crawled out from under Harry's Slytherin bed and said in Harry's head, 'Be nice to Master!'

"Shut up, you mutt. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, get your bloody, lazy arses out of bed." Harry rolled his eyes and stepped back when none of them got up. He smirked lightly and shot water at the three, young Death Eaters. Harry laughed and ran out of the dorm without changing.

"POTTER!"

Harry turned back and shouted, "I told you to wake up, Malfoy, but you wouldn't listen!" Harry turned around with his slightly broad shoulders shaking with laughter. His eyes widened considerably though when a few flashes went off in his eyes. There were reporters in the Slytherin common room taking pictures of him, and he had forgotten to put a shirt on. That was probably why he was freezing though.

"Mr. Potter!" many of them were shouting.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He managed to calm himself down enough to ask, "Do you mind? It's early, and I'm shirtless. I need to get dressed." Harry turned around and jogged back upstairs.

"What's the matter, Potter? Lose your confidence?" Draco said in an attempt to taunt Harry.

"Nope, there's a bunch of reporters out there, and I think _Witch Weekly_ is going to be filled with pictures of me without a shirt on again. Hopefully Serenity doesn't find out and holds it over my head for the rest of eternity like she did last time…"

"I'll be sure to tell her then," Blaise drawled with a smirk.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me."

Harry scowled and pointed his wand at Blaise, "So sure about that? Remember how long it takes me to disarm you? What was it? Less than a minute if even?"

"Uh, right… My lips are sealed?"

"They better be. Excuse me as I do a vanishing act." Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out of his trunk and put it

on. Draco and Theodore looked at the cloak with jealously in the brief moments they could truly see it. Harry reappeared a few seconds later; the boy seemed a little embarrassed and started to get dressed.

"Nice hair, Potter," Draco stated with a smirk.

"Every time I pull it back, Hermione messes it up. I gave up after a while. If I leave it messy, Hermione doesn't nag me about how she likes my hair spiked better… I swear I'm going to wake up to her looming over me with scissors…"

Blaise snorted and said, "Sheesh, I'm going to start calling you Mad-Eye."

"Thanks, Blaise thanks. I have **both** of my eyes though neither work as well as I'd wish they did."

"Anytime, Harry." Harry scowled and flipped him off. "Now that wasn't nice."

"Congeniality isn't a necessity."

* * *

Harry slid next to Hermione and slid an arm around her. "Morning, sunshine." 

"Good morning, hooligan," she replied with a teasing smile.

"You tell me I have self-esteem issues, and then you go ahead and insult me all the time!"

"It's fun insulting you though."

"Gee, thanks, Mi."

Hermione smiled and scooped food on his plate. "Eat, or I'll feed you again."

"I can't eat that much though…!" Harry whined.

"Too bad, you're skin and bones."

Ginny sat next to him and gave him a look. She said, "Do I need to call Dan? He seems to be the only one you'll listen to when it comes to your eating habits. I guess you want another, lovely howler."

Harry's eyes grew wide; the young man immediately started to eat what was sat before him. "Well, that sure scared him," Hermione commented and added a muffin to his plate before eating herself. "Harry, get your hand away from that coffee. You need it like you need a hole in the head."

"It's decaf!"

"Oh, go ahead then," Hermione replied with a bit of relief.

Harry took a deep sip and said with a smirk, "I lied; it's regular. Yum!"

"Harry, put it down!" Ginny practically yelled.

Harry smiled brightly and chugged the whole thing. Ginny sighed and stood up. She muttered, "I'm going to warn Blaise… We should make an announcement that we're going to have a hyper Harry Potter on our hands. Have fun in classes with him, Hermione." Harry continued to smile like a maniac.

'Coffee, coffee, coffee!'

'…who gave you the caffeine?'

'Harry did! Harry told Mi-Mi and Gin-Gin that it was decaf!'

'I am very glad that I am in London, and you are somewhere in Scotland.'

'Harry is happy that Danny is happy!'

'Good for you, Jamie.' Harry whistled and started to eat.

"What do you mean he tricked you into getting caffeine?!" Blaise's voice cut through the air.

"Hermione let him!"

"Mi, is you in trouble?"

"…I think so, Jamie."

"I will protect you!" Harry stated and hugged her tightly.

"That's very noble of you."

* * *

Hermione held her hyper boyfriend's hand firmly as he bounced up and down with his books in his leather bag swung on his shoulder. If she thought Harry didn't like staying still before, that was nothing. "Come on, Harry. We have to get to Transfiguration." 

"We get to see Professor Kitty!"

"…Harry, don't call her that to her face."

"Why not?"

"She'll take points off."

"So…?"

"The Professor would probably also give you a detention."

"…what else is new?"

"Ugh, just come on."

"Okay!"

Hermione made sure Harry sat down before telling her favorite professor what was wrong with the fidgeting mage. "Professor, Harry got his hands of caffeine, and he doesn't handle it very well because of how small he is. He's really hyper…"

Hermione was wondering if it was her imagination when Professor McGonagall paled. Hermione sat down next to Harry when the bell rang. Blaise Zabini was sitting on Harry's other side cautiously. He gave her a small glare though Hermione wasn't sure if it was because she was a Gryffindor muggleborn or was the one who let Harry have coffee.

"Today, we will be going more in depth with animagus transformations. You will discover your form today in class if you have one. There are two ways to discover your form, but the easiest is through a potion. It is also the only painless version."

"The other version really hurts!" Harry interrupted with a giddy smile.

"I already implied that, Mr. Potter. Will you please be quiet?"

"…maybe."

* * *

Harry had managed to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the explanation by doodling on his parchment where he was _supposed_ to be taking notes. Hermione only let him get away with it because he was already an animagus. In fact, he was oddly quiet until Professor McGonagall started to pass out the potions. "Harry don't need one," he stated. Harry had such a lovely habit of talking in third person while hyper. 

"May I ask why not, Potter?"

"Harry already animagus."

"Really, would you care to show the class?" McGonagall asked, knowing he would probably do it in his current state of mind. She already knew he was a white lion, but she had to find a way for the Wizarding World at large to find out. The mage stood up and morphed into a lion on the smaller size with bright, emerald eyes.

"Ah, you're so cute!" Hermione cooed and patted his head. Harry jumped on the table and curled into a ball. He already knew about animagi, so he decided to take a nap in his animagus form.

"Mr. Potter… Mr. Potter! Potter, wake up!" Harry opened his eyes and growled softly before falling back asleep.

"…I can just wake him up after class is over, Professor. I need to pay him back for hitting me with a pillow this morning," Blaise stated.

"I don't even care anymore. Now, I will call you all to my office one by one, and you'll take the potion handed to you. You will turn into your animagus form temporarily, and I will record it for you. Miss Davis, if you would follow me?"

Hermione sighed and stroked her sleeping boyfriend's fur. "This is going to take awhile…"

Blaise snorted and snapped back, "Try being last for everything; at least your name is at the beginning of the alphabet. Why did you let him have caffeine?!"

"…he said it was decaf," Hermione said a little meekly. She knew that she had done something stupid for believing her caffeine-addict boyfriend.

"You _actually_ believed Harry? Harry, the person who will do almost anything to get his hands on caffeine?"

"I know it was stupid. Shut up!"

* * *

The two continued bickering until Hermione was called in. She gulped and took a sip of the potion as directed. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow and said, "Dolphin." …maybe **that's** why Hermione couldn't feel her legs. 

Harry was awake and in his human form when Hermione walked out. "So…?"

"How do you even know what is going on? You were asleep!"

"Blaise told me."

"Oh… A dolphin…"

"That will come in handy for swimming. Ouch! Stop hitting me…!"

"You **deserve** it."

"…so?" Harry whined.

"Harry, stop being a big baby."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

* * *

Serenity glanced at the library window and opened it when she saw Hedwig fly towards the house. The snowy owl flew in and gracefully dropped two stacks of papers on top of the book she was reading. A sticky note was attached to one of the two stacks that said, "READ ME FIRST!!!!!!" 

Serenity carefully tore the wrappings off and started to read. "Hm… Harry does have a working brain after all. I'll have to see if his idea will work. Now I just have to pry Danny away from Mindy. Birthday girl or not, this is more important," she muttered to herself.

She sat the stack down and headed downstairs where Danny was. It was almost Mindy's bedtime anyways. "Mins, you need to go take a bath, kiddo. Night," she heard Danny kindly say.

"Okay, Daddy! Nighty night!"

"Danny!" Serenity said.

"Yeah?" he asked as his head poked out from the other room.

"Come to the library now."

"…okay."

Serenity sat on the desk she was working at as Danny claimed the actual chair. "Harry found a way to overpower the Imperio Metal, maybe."

"Oh."

"Danny, hold it out."

"Wait, you're trying it on me?!"

Serenity gave him a look and snatched his right arm. _"Dreno,"_ she softly muttered. Red light flew out of the band and into the jar Serenity had grabbed. "Now for the crowning moment…" She tightly grasped it and focused on inserting her magical energy. Her eyes lit in joy when the silver cuff glowed gold for a moment.

"Why aren't you taking it off…?" Danny asked. Serenity agreed with Harry when he wrote that he doubted they could without a different spell but yanked on the bracelet.

"Harry was right; we can't get past all of the defenses, just the ones that make us obey Voldie. Let's see if it really worked, shall we, dearie?"

"What, you just-!"

"Take your shirt off!" Serenity chirped. Danny pouted but removed his t-shirt. She jumped off the desk and onto his lap. "Should I let you do mine?"

"Yes."

"Too bad, Dan. You have to figure out what I just did and become your own master for lack of a better wording. You're not allowed to take control of the Imperio Metal on my wrist, either." Danny tried to grab what he figured out was the notes Harry sent.

'Harry!'

'Yes?'

'Ren took control of the Imperio Metal, won't take her control off me because she said I had to do it myself, isn't giving me the notes on how to, and won't let me take control of hers! This isn't fair!'

'I can't do anything, Dan.'

'Damn it!'

Serenity snatched the stapled together parchment and held it to her chest. "I'll let you try to figure it out tomorrow. I have at least three whole hours with you under my control though! Sorry, dearie, but this is just too good to pass up. Come on." She held her hand out expectantly. Danny sighed as he was forced to grab her hand. He was so going to get her back for this tomorrow…

"Meanie…"

"No insulting me."

"Sorry, Ren."

"No calling me Ren."

"Sorry, _dear_."

"I don't like that tone."

"You didn't do yours."

"I'll do that after I lock you in our room and run into a room where you can't hear what you need to do. Oh, I have a good idea! No touching any Imperio Metal until tomorrow morning! I feel smart!" Danny sulked as his girlfriend skipped into their room. Serenity jumped on the bed and repeated the process she had used on the bracelet adorning Danny's wrist to hers. She clicked her fingers and patted the spot next to her. Danny took the hint and sat down next to her. Serenity smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Darling, why are you doing this to me?"

"…because I can, and I know you won't do anything that I can't stop…?"

Danny pouted and lunged at her with full intents on tickling her. "Serenity!"

"No. Down!" Serenity shouted. Danny stuck his lip out again and settled with picking her up. "Good boy," Serenity cooed. Yes, Danny would have his revenge, and it would be sweet. "Hm… Get our coats, dearie. We're going out. Oh, wait… you need a shirt. Damn…"

Serenity rummaged through his side of the closet and threw one of his new shirts at his head. "Let me guess, I can't button it?" asked Danny rather sarcastically.

"Yep!"

* * *

The next morning, Danny carefully snuck out of bed before Serenity woke up. He grabbed Harry's notes and read through them. 'Ah man, you need to use _Dreno_, and I never have used that spell before… Oh well. Now to plot how to best get back at lovely… Maybe I'll just give her a taste of her own medicine. But how to best do this… Hm… I can trick her! Yes! That will prove that I'm not a complete moron!' 

Danny did the spell process of overpowering Serenity's control and slipped back in bed next to Serenity. She started to stir and sat up. "Wake up, dearie," she muttered and shook him a little. Danny sat up and grabbed her arm.

"_Dreno,"_ he whispered.

"Hey, stop it!"

"Don't have to listen anymore." Danny forced his magic into the band; the tell-tale black glow told him it worked. "Payback, love, payback. I get to make up for my three and a half hours of freedom lost to you."

Serenity stuck her lip out cutely and gave him puppy eyes. "Dearie…"

"No and no touching Imperio Metal stuff. Uh, yeah… Hm, didn't really think I would actually get this far." Serenity crossed her arms with a pout as strong arms picked her up and placed her on Danny's lap.

"…meanie."

"No insulting me," Danny mocked in a very good imitation of her last night. "Come on, breakfast time. We're eating, and then I get to choose what you wear for once. This is going to be fun."

"Yeah, for _you_."

"Exactly, that was my point. Go make breakfast, and bring the stuff for us up here, okay?"

"…yes, dearie," Serenity muttered broodingly. How did he trick _her_? This was so wrong!

* * *

Danny smiled smugly to himself when Serenity walked out with a big ol' pout on her face. She was acting as if he was going to make her do some of the things she made him do. Serenity had dragged him to a hair salon and made him re-do his streaks. Sure, he got to pick out the color, neon blue, but he wasn't happy when Serenity took him to a tattoo/piercing place and made him get his ear pierced. Danny fiddled with the silver-colored hoop in his left ear lobe absentmindedly as he thought. At least his parents would probably throw a fuss about it… 

Danny walked into the bathroom and leaned towards the mirror, staring at his hazy reflection. It was hard to tell if he had gotten all of the eyeliner from last night off… He decided to take a quick shower after he ate while Serenity was getting dressed.

Speaking of her getting dressed… Danny smirked to himself when he opened Serenity's drawers. Danny didn't care if she called him a pervert for his smirk widened when the drawer he opened was her underwear drawer. "I wonder if she still has that skimpy bikini someone bought her for her birthday last year?" he muttered to himself. His question answered himself when Danny found said red bikini top. "Bingo!" Danny opened her side of the closet and rummaged through it. "Doesn't own skirts my arse…" he muttered to himself again when he pulled a denim miniskirt out.

"…honey?" a voice came from the other room. Danny pulled a blouse out quickly and went into the next room.

"On the table, precious." Serenity put the tray containing toast, eggs, plates, a pitcher of O.J., glasses, and all that other stuff needed for breakfast on the table. Danny smiled tenderly and cradled the girl in his arms. He pulled a chair out with his foot and carefully pushed it to the table with Serenity clinging to his neck. "There we go!" chirped Danny as he sat down with Serenity snuggled in his arms. Serenity realized a little too late that her boyfriend had decided to feed her.

* * *

"Dearie, I'm full…!" Serenity whined ten minutes later. 

"Oh, fine. Let _me_ finish eating." Serenity buried her head in his chest causing the vampire to roll his eyes and peck her cheek. One arm was wrapped around her and the other had a fork in it.

When the vampire was done, he stood up with the veela still in his arms. "Come on; time to get you out of my boxers."

Serenity stuck her lip out and said, "What if I like being in your boxers? I like your underwear."

"And I like yours, but that's beside the point."

"…when did you see my panties?" she squeaked out.

"Going through your drawers, and lo and behold, a sexy girl's underwear!"

"You went through my underwear drawer?!"

"So?"

Serenity crossed her arms with a pout, knowing that she couldn't do anything. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw what was laying on the bed though. "Danny, please tell me you're joking!"

"Nope, change while I'm in the shower. Oh, and call me horny if you must, but no buttoning the blouse all the way."

Serenity pouted again when he closed the bathroom door and the sound of running water became apparent. Grudgingly, she changed into the rather scanty clothing only Danny would want her to wear. Oh well, seeing him with his ear pierced was worth it. She shouldn't have chickened out on making him get her name tattooed on his arm though…

'Okay, how do I put bikini tops on…?' she thought as she carefully tried to tie the string in the back in a bow. She hated to admit it, but she would probably have to have Danny tie it for her.

Stupid, horny vampire… he was having way too much fun with this. Serenity pulled the blouse on and buttoned the middle two buttons carefully. The veela took her locket off the vanity and put it around her neck. Serenity smirked lightly and put a picture of Danny from last night in it after she took the old picture of him out.

Serenity flopped on the bed and started to read while she waited for her mate to get out of the shower. She closed her eyes and sighed when she saw her underwear drawer open and a bra strap hanging out. He actually had the nerve to look at her underwear…

* * *

"Hiya, gorgeous," a drawling voice said about ten minutes after the shower turned off. Serenity looked up to see Danny leaning against the door with his hair sopping wet. 

"Uh, Danny…"

"Yes, my love?"

"…will you tie my bikini top in the back?"

"Sure, but you have to take the blouse off."

Serenity hesitantly took the blouse off well aware of the eyes looking at her intensely. Danny gently undid the strings and retied it tightly. "Thanks…"

"No problem, Ren. Wow, who knew you actually had cleavage under all those clothes you wear?"

"Me…" Serenity answered automatically.

"Crap, right… Imperio Metal…" Danny wrapped his arms around her lovingly and stroked her face gently. Serenity leaned into his touch with a low rumble. "There, that's where I think you belong, cuddled in my arms purring your pretty head off, lovely. The fact that you look all sexy makes it even better."

Serenity whimpered in protest but was too preoccupied with purring and rubbing her head against Danny's chest. A dreamy look started to adorn the vampire's face. Serenity was starting to worry that he was enjoying this too much for it to be healthy for **her**. She finally got sick of being petted and swatted his hand away. Danny looked down at her rather sternly and started to rub her back. Serenity tried to whack his hand away again, but he grabbed it and firmly said, "No."

Serenity wasn't sure if it was just her when his touch started to become more soothing, and Serenity found herself having trouble staying awake. Her eyes kept drooping until they closed softly and a small head leaned on Danny.

Danny smiled to himself when he pulled his sleeping veela hybrid as close as he could to him. He was completely in control, and, as much as he hated to admit it at times, he loved every second of it.

While he normally didn't mind the fact that Serenity was basically in charge of their relationship and even him, it was a little depressing knowing that someone smaller and younger had completely conquered him without even trying. It didn't help that Serenity was constantly trying to convince him of things he didn't want to do and then would actually go out of her way to force him to do whatever she wanted.

Danny was considering what he was doing now a taste of her own medicine. Serenity had really crossed the line last night and disrespected his rights… Let's see how _she_ liked being forced to do whatever he wanted. Danny just had to resist the temptation of bonding her to him when she was under his control. It was getting harder and harder because whenever he tried to forget about it, Danny would remember that Serenity wanted to wait.

Danny sighed and picked the sleeping girl up tenderly. He slipped the blouse on her and buttoned the middle buttons up carefully so he wouldn't wake her up.

'Hm… What to do? What to do?' Danny suddenly smiled brightly and pulled his sketch pad out after putting Serenity down. He would finally get the chance to draw a decent picture of the love of his life…

Danny had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that she was still getting the better end because he was currently covered in more hickeys than before, and Serenity had taken great joy in groping his bum last night.

Danny sighed softly and pulled one of his sketchpads out and some pencils. He was in denial with himself about how enjoyable last night had actually been for him. He was a little disgusted with himself with how at ease he was with little freedom. It was like his brain was telling him that it didn't matter what situation he was in as long as Serenity was happy with him. Frankly, it was creeping Danny out. 'I'm not getting anywhere… Maybe I should just wake her up, so we can go out somewhere.'

Danny gently shook the blonde awake and whispered, "Wake up, my love," in her ear. Light brown eyes looked sleepily up at him. Serenity sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "Did you brush your hair, dear?"

"…no," was her answer. Danny snorted and got her brush from the bathroom.

"On my lap, darling." Serenity hopped on his lap happily. Danny rolled his eyes. He knew she loved it when he did her hair for her. "What do you want me to do with your hair?"

Serenity seemed ponderous and said, "Can you put it in a ponytail, please?"

"Sure."

"Yay! Thanks, dearie! I love you!"

"I love you too, lovely. Now stay still." Serenity stopped moving and let Danny gently run the brush through her long hair. He brushed the blonde locks back carefully and held it with an elastic band. "There you go, Renny." He hugged her tightly.

"Thankies!"

"You're always welcome. Eh, I guess you can change out of the bikini top… I want to go out somewhere, and _I'm_ the only one who's allowed to see your cleavage, lovely." Serenity scrambled off his lap, grabbed something out of what Danny now knew was her underwear drawer, and rushed into the bathroom.

Danny smirked to himself. He just had an awesome idea. …but he should probably check to see if it would work. Danny opened the drawer that Serenity kept her nail polish and cosmetics. He grabbed black and red nail polish out and set it on the vanity.

"…dearie, what are you doing?" Serenity asked as the half-veela walked out of the bathroom.

Danny smiled brightly and stated, "I decided that you have to paint your nails black and write, 'I love Dan,' on your nails. Draw a heart instead of writing out 'love' though." Serenity rolled her eyes, but the girl rolled her sleeves up and started. Danny sat on the vanity and watched happily.

"I think you should paint your nails black too."

"Why would I do that?"

"…it would drive your parents mad?"

"That isn't enough. Keep painting your nails."

Serenity stuck her lip out cutely. "Ah, pwease?"

"No."

"Pooey…"

"Why did you stop?"

"I need to wait for the first layer to dry, silly."

"Oh…"

A few minutes later, Serenity put the cap on the red bottle and wiggled her fingers in Danny's face. "There, happy now, dearie?"

"Yep! Come on, let's go somewhere."

"Don't we have to go in an hour or so for the conference?"

"So? It's at Gringotts. I know how to get there."

"Oh, okay." Serenity grabbed his hand and followed him out. Her eyes widened with glee when she saw that they were heading towards a Starbucks. "Yay!"

"You're getting half-decaf, darling."

"Okay! Yay!"

"I feel like I'm going to regret this…"

"Yay!"

"…you can stop anytime now."

"Yay! Okay, I'm good."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Hey, dearie…?" Serenity whispered with her half-decaf mocha in hand. They were sitting outside on a bench. 

"Hm…?"

"When are you going to let go of your control?" she whispered softly.

"Never."

"Wh-what?"

"What if I _like_ you like this? You can't hit me, scream at me, control me, etcetera, etcetera." Serenity's lip started to quiver. She was currently terrified of the person who she normally thought would always protect her. Danny noticed her fear and lifted her onto his lap. "Sh… I'll do it when we get home, okay love?"

"Why not now?"

"That would look suspicious."

"…okay."

"Of course, I won't do it until you swear you won't take control of me."

Serenity stuck her lip out further and reached for her coffee. Danny laughed and handed it to her with ease.

"Dearie, can we get Harry something?"

"It's going to be half-decaf even though someone will probably take it away from him."

'Har, do you want anything from Starbucks? It's going to be half-decaf though.'

'Will you get me a mocha? Those are yummy.'

'Okay. We'll buy it right before we leave for the conference. Do you know why it's happening?'

'I have no idea.'

'Oh, maybe I'll get to annoy my parents at least… Serenity made me get my ear pierced!'

'You're are acting like it's bad for a guy to have his ear pierced.'

'It isn't. I just didn't want one! She scared the crap out of me because she didn't tell until later that it was just painted silver and not real silver. I thought she was trying to kill me!'

'Right…'

'What time is it again?'

'Two, well, if you're talking about the conference, of course.'

'Oh, okay. Thanks! See ya soon, bro.'

'You too. Will you leave me alone now? I am trying to study! I have to take an exam people a year or more older than me normally take next week!'

'Oh, sorry.'

"Harry wants the same thing as you."

"Okay! I'm hungry! Can we get a cookie or something?"

"If you want to, Vix."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Kiss first."

Serenity leaned forward and kissed him on the lips before skipping back into the coffee shop.

Danny closed his eyes in exasperation when Rita Skeeter showed up, spotted him, and slid into the seat Serenity had been occupying until he had made her sit on his lap. "Ah, Mr. Riddle. What a pleasure seeing you here. Whatever are you doing here all alone?" Danny really didn't like that tone she was using. She had better not be flirting with him again…

"Get out of my mate's seat."

"Mr. Potter is here? Shouldn't he be at school?"

"Wrong definition, woman."

"What do you-? Oh my… I didn't know vampires still had mates."

"Why do you _think_ my mother puts up with my father?" the teenager snapped.

"…dearie, what's going on?" Serenity was standing there holding two cookies and blinking confusedly.

"Skeeter started bugging me and is sitting in your seat."

"Leave," Serenity snarled. She obviously saw the middle-aged woman a threat.

"I just want an interview."

"Get away from _MY_ mate," she quietly snarled. Her eyes flashed a warning gold.

Rita stayed her ground until she saw a spark of flame in the girl's hand. She slipped away quickly. Serenity smugly smiled and plopped down in Danny's lap. "Thank you," Danny muttered in relief. He really didn't want to deal with Skeeter currently…

"My dearie…" muttered Serenity. The veela clutched his neck tightly and peppered his face with kisses. Danny smiled easily and hugged her, which pulled the blonde closer to him.

"And you're mine, I know, love."

"Stupid, bloody slut…"

"Now that's not very nice, darling."

"I don't care! She was flirting with you even though she's like as old as your mother."

"How do you think I feel?"

"Disturbed."

"Right… Imperio Metal… Oops."

"It's okay, dearie, as long as you promise to never go anywhere without me again."

"Serenity…"

"What?"

"Ugh, never mind." Veela were so possessive sometimes…

"I got you a cookie!" she suddenly chirped.

"I see that."

"It's peanut butter chocolate chip!"

"That's nice to know."

Serenity broke a piece of and said, "Open your mouth, dearie! The choo-choo train wants to get through!" Danny rolled his eyes but opened his mouth. Serenity grinned cutely and put the chunk in his mouth. "Yay!"

Danny suddenly glanced at his watch and gulped. "Uh, hurry up. The conference starts in thirty minutes…"

Serenity stopped trying to feed him and started to feed herself.

* * *

Serenity and Danny sprinted down Diagon Alley and slid to a stop in front of the bank. "This is your entire fault, you know," Danny stated. Serenity decided at the last minute that she needed to use the Ladies' Room. The two teenagers were now running late. 

Serenity stuck her tongue out and calmly opened the door. "We're fashionably late." Danny rolled his eyes and jogged in.

Danny and Serenity were immediately shooed into a secluded conference room where an annoyed Harry, Ellie, and Ginny seemed to be waiting for them. "Sorry, Serenity had to go potty," Danny said as he handed Harry his coffee.

"Thanks, mate!"

"It's half decaf," Danny immediately said when he saw the girls' faces.

"Oh, come on. Almost everyone else is here…" Ellie muttered.

"Hey, I told you it's Serenity's fault!"

Serenity stuck her tongue out at him and asked, "Can you carry me?"

"Hm, I guess so scamp." Danny picked her up easily and tickled her chin. Serenity squealed in laughter and tried to swat his hand away.

"…dearie!"

"Get over it."

* * *

"Sorry we're late. I had to piss real quick before we left…!" announced Serenity when they entered the room. 

"…you really didn't need to share that, sis…" Harry muttered.

"Yeah I did."

"I think you're the only who cares."

"So? They _should_ care."

"Ahem," went Voldemort as he pointedly cleared his throat.

"What? You're not my father," Serenity stated.

"…stop rubbing that in my face, Ren," Danny muttered.

"Stop calling me Ren, dearie."

Danny stuck his tongue out immaturely and sat as far away from his father as possible with Serenity on his lap. Harry snorted and sat next to him. Harry rolled his eyes when he saw Danny start to "slyly" scoot his chair to an angle that would make it impossible for him to get out; the vampire was obviously a little paranoid. "Nice hair, Dan. I'm going to laugh when all of your hair falls out from all of the times you've dyed, streaked, and highlighted it."

"…don't even kid about stuff like that, Jamie!" Danny whined after he seemed content that there was no way that Harry or Serenity was going to leave his sight.

"You are so vain!"

"Am not…"

"Hey, Dan, your hair is sticking up in the back."

Danny's eyes widened in horror and his hands flew up to fix his hair. "Where?!"

"Ha! See, you are vain!" The half-vampire lowered his hands quickly and seemed to be making sure that Serenity was firmly trapped on his lap.

Serenity chimed in with, "At least he's sexier than you and probably a better kisser."

"What I lack in looks compared to him I make up in brains, something he seriously lacks," Harry stated in defense for himself.

"Shut up, four-eyes. Hey, where's Shadow?"

"…he was here, but I don't know where he went."

Of course, Shadow chose that moment to warp into the meeting room. 'Master…! You are here…!'

'Hey, boy. Was Jamie eating?'

'Yes.'

'Okay, thanks for watching him. Do you want to come home with me or stay with Jamie?'

'I want to go with Master.'

'Okay, Shadow.'

'Hey, Master…'

'Yes?'

'Why do those people smell like you over there?'

'They're my parents.' Danny realized he made a mistake when the once dead wolf ran towards his parents.

"Dante!" Voldemort shouted.

"What?" Danny snapped.

"Is there any reason why there's a wolf breaking into my mind and saying I smell like its 'Master'?"

"…uh, I wasn't performing illegal necromantic rituals in my backyard. Nope, not me…"

Dawn gave a short, barely noticeable laugh. Voldemort just closed his eyes even though he should have expected something like that from his maniacal, rebellious son. The female vampire's eyes shot open though when the wolf jumped on her lap to examine her better.

"Shadow, down!" commanded Danny firmly.

'But, Master…!'

"**Now.**"

Shadow whimpered but jumped off the Dark Lady. Danny gave it a look, and the wolf grudgingly walked over to its master. 'Yes, Master…'

"Good boy." Danny stroked its head. It seemed they were just waiting for Dumbles…

"Bro, why isn't Twinkles here but you are…?" Serenity asked.

"Why would I know? Probably gathering his minions--I mean Order to decide which ones will go with him." Danny snorted and hugged Serenity.

"Dearie, you're squishing me!"

"Sorry, teddy."

"I'm not your teddy bear!"

"Really? Then why do you let me sleep with you curled up in my arms at night, hm?"

Serenity's cheeks tinted pink as the girl decided that now would be a good time to just hide her face in her mate's chest with a very muffled response. Danny rolled his eyes slightly and stroked her back. Serenity started to lightly purr and rub her face against his partially covered chest. Danny had worn a button-down, had forgotten to button it all the way as usual, and Serenity conveniently "forgot" to tell him.

"Dante, button your shirt, young man," Dawn suddenly said.

"…what? Ah man, I always forget the damn, top buttons. Vix, why do you never tell me? On second thought, don't answer. I really don't want to know. …and to think you say _I'm_ horny."

"You went through my underwear drawer this morning while I was making breakfast! Don't deny it either because I saw one of my bras hanging partially out."

Danny smiled brightly and held the veela closer after buttoning his shirt to her discontent. Serenity smirked and started to unbutton his shirt. "…darling, what are you doing?"

"Unbuttoning your shirt," she stated cheerily.

"Why…?"

"I like staring at your chest. It's sexy. Ah, you're so cute while blushing, dearie!" Serenity kissed his flushed cheek happily.

"Harry, can you silence her please? She's embarrassing me. You can take it off once everyone gets here. Please? I'll take Shadow home." That convinced the wizard-mage. Serenity stuck her lip out cutely when she found her vocal cords not working. "Thanks, mate!"

"Eh, she was getting on my nerves too. Don't hit me, Ren!"

* * *

Amelia Bones slipped into the room warily knowing full well she was probably late. To her relief, Dumbledore wasn't there yet meaning she wasn't the only one late, but neither were any of the friendly faces that she was expecting. The Minister was going to be late because of a meeting, and she didn't know where the heck Dumbledore was. 

"Hm, I guess you two aren't the only ones who haven't heard of coming on time," Potter drawled to his friends.

"Hey, it was Vix's fault," Riddle stated.

"Ah, I think a certain veela wants me to take the Silencing Spell off her," Potter said with a smirk. The petite veela flipped him off with a glare.

Amelia almost gulped when she saw the Dark Lord quietly talking to the Dark Lady. Let's see, she was in the presence of two vampires, three mages, and two wizards not afraid to use the Dark Arts.

Amelia was having trouble keeping her eyes off the rather mysterious son of the Dark Lord. Sure, he was seen a lot and some was known about him, but she didn't know enough to know how much of a threat the mere sixteen-year-old mage was. She had never even seen the boy in person before or even the veela being held protectively in his arms. Amelia was one of the few intelligent enough to avoid him at all costs during raids.

Pale blue eyes were watching her every move though the bright orbs would occasionally flicker to the oldest man in the room. The young vampire was obviously in some sort of protective state by the way the girl who was obviously his mate had no chance of wriggling out of his rather tight embrace, and the person he clearly considered a brother would have a hard time leaving his chair with how Riddle had positioned his at such an extreme angle.

She really wondered though how his hair was such an odd color… Muggle methods maybe?

"Take a picture; it'll last longer," Riddle stated and looked directly at here. He must have noticed her examining him… The veela glared at her angrily and hugged Riddle's neck possessively. "And you saw _I'm_ possessive…"

* * *

Serenity looked at her mate with a pout. They had been talking mentally. 'My dearie! Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!' 

'You are really starting to scare me. I'm starting to worry that I'm going to wake up one day to you hovering over me with a knife held to my throat, demanding that I swear my loyalty to you or something weird like that.'

'That's a good idea…'

'Are you really going to do that?'

'Quite possibly… I have to figure out if I can get away with it with you not knowing until you're stuck.'

'Okay, you really are scaring me right now.'

'Oh, good. Hopefully you'll learn your place as my valued possession finally.'

'Are you menstruating?'

'No!'

'Bu-but that means that you see me only as your possession! You can't lie under Imperio Metal to me.'

Serenity wasn't looking him in the eye. That was when Danny realized that she didn't want him to know that. '…can we just discuss this later?'

'Fine, but we are talking about this. I am not your possession.'

Serenity seemed to have humphed and muttered something under her breath. It was hard to tell with her being Silenced and all…

Danny was starting to worry. Yes, he knew Serenity loved him and wanted him in her life, but now he was worried that she also longed to have complete control over him and his life. He was starting to fear for his freedom; Harry had given him a book about veela and their mates with a note attached that read, "I doubt this is Serenity, but just to make sure…" It said that veela would stop at nothing to get the person they wanted as their mate. Veela "marked" their mates with what was actually their charm concentrated on one area, leaving the victim with a permanent source for the veela to initiate control through a stream of allure going through their body at the veela's will. They would actually trick the mate into thinking it was a good thing…

Danny knew deep in his heart that Serenity wasn't above doing something like that to him…

* * *

Serenity broodingly fiddled with the edge of her Danny's shirt. He knew her secret… Her Danny knew that she saw him as hers… Strong arms were still wrapped lovingly around her, so she was guessing that he wasn't _too_ angry with her. Serenity knew she was extremely lucky that she was Danny's mate. Serenity had wanted Danny to be her mate since she found out she was half-veela. She finally had him, and she was damn determined to keep him. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to do something she'd rather not… 

'Dearie…'

'Yes?' Serenity was very relieved with the calm tone.

'Are you angry with me?'

'No. I just… Ren, please tell me you're not planning on marking me.'

'Try to leave me, and I will,' she threatened realistically.

'…only if I try to leave you then for some freak reason?'

'Well, duh.'

'Oh, good. I was scared for a second there.'

Serenity felt a bit lighter knowing that her Danny wasn't leaving her, just worried that she would mark him for no reason. He always was stupid. (It was so adorable.)

'Dearie, tell Harry to take the Silencing Spell off!' whined Serenity a few minutes later.

'Are you going to stop embarrassing me?'

'Yes…'

'I'll try.'

Serenity kissed Danny deeply on the lips when the power to speak was given back to her. "Thanks, love!" Serenity chirped.

Danny smiled lovingly at her and seemed to be about to kiss her again when an irritated, "Ahem," cut them off.

Of course, Voldemort. "What, Father?" Danny snapped with obviously dislike.

"You are aware that you're in public, right Dante?"

"No shit, Sherlock," Serenity stated.

"Language."

"Okay, you are not related to me in any way. At least I severely doubt it. The only person here you can yell at for swearing is Danny, and I really doubt he'll listen," Serenity snapped back.

Voldemort seemed to be about to reply when Dumbledore finally walked in with a lot of people. "You'd get the feeling they're trying to intimidate those not delusional by the Light," Harry drawled.

Danny blinked in confusion a few times before whipping out his pocket dictionary. Serenity rolled her eyes and translated Harry's statement into simpler words for her boyfriend in his ear.

The Minister walked in smoothly and said, "Thank you all for coming. Please take note of the agendas…" Pieces of paper appeared in every spot. Serenity grabbed the one that landed in front of her and Danny before the vampire could.

"Ren, let me see it, too!"

"But dearie, I thought you were illiterate," whined the blonde as she handed the paper to Danny.

"…I have no idea what that means, but I'm pretty sure it was an insult. I'll kick you out of the bed."

"No you wouldn't."

"Yeah, I will. It's my bed to start with, darling."

"So, I own you."

"No you don't."

"I do in my dreams!"

"One, that's creepy. Two, I'm sleeping with some kind of mean to protect myself from now on. Three, that doesn't count, dear."

"Why do you need to protect yourself?" Serenity innocently asked with a flutter of her long lashes.

"I'm scared I'm going to wake up some time with you over me holding a knife to my throat demanding that I surrender myself to you, or maybe the bonding blade held to my neck while under threat of being bounded to you as your pet."

"Ew, that's creepy."

"Well, that is a bit of a relief hearing you say that…"

Serenity stuck her tongue out and pecked his cheek.

"Knock it off," Voldemort snapped.

"Make us, bastard," Danny shot back. Serenity scooted off his lap when Voldemort seemed to be fed up and decided to wash his son's mouth out magically.

"Ew, Danny has rabies!" Ellie said goofily.

Danny gave her a look accompanied by a certain finger of his being held out at her. The vampire turned around and spat the majority of the soap out of his mouth, swallowing the rest of it.

"You are going to poison yourself sometime," Harry warned. His statement went unheard though.

"Child abuser!" Danny yelled at the Dark Lord smirking smugly. Another flick of his wand caused the young vampire to gag on soap again.

The Light just stared, unsure of what to do. The Nundus were too busy laughing at their friend's misfortune. The Dark Lady seemed rather annoyed. She reached over and firmly cuffed her husband. "Knock it off."

Voldemort seemed a little shocked. "What did you say?"

"I will not stand you doing that to my youngest son, dear. I'll tell my uncle…" Voldemort paled slightly and ended the spell.

Ron once again proved his stupidity and said, "Wow, You-Know-Who is scared by his in-laws!" He gulped and backed down when angry red eyes glared into his.

Serenity climbed back on Danny's lap while stating, "Honestly, I don't blame him by the way Dan's granny was staring at me when I first met her… I thought she was going to eat me or something. That lady seriously scares me because she went from hating my guts to _cooing_ over me!"

"You're just not used to being cooed over by anyone but me and sometimes Harry, darling," Danny pointed out carefully.

"And you're the only one who I _want_ cooing over me. Harry is _always_ trying to mother me, so I'm used to that."

"Okay, knock it off before I get cavities, guys," Harry stated.

Ellie and Ginny exchanged looks and firmly whacked their two leaders. "Ow! Drop and give me twenty!" Danny commanded.

"What?"

"You heard me. NOW or I'll make it fifty."

Ellie and Ginny whimpered but got on the ground and started doing push-ups. Danny smugly smirked and hugged his love. "It's when you make people do stuff like that that makes me very glad that you are head-over-heels for me," Serenity stated and nuzzled his neck with her head.

Danny sarcastically replied, "It's when you make comments like that that I'm very glad that I'm bigger than you and therefore can swing you over my shoulder."

"I like it when you swing me over your shoulder. I get to grab your ass then."

"I already realized that the hard way, precious."

"Ahem," Dumbledore said pointedly at the couple who was unable to shut their mouths.

"What? We're teenagers. It's our job to chatter all day," Danny chirped.

"No, it's the job of people who dropped out, ran away, and didn't bother telling their best friend who was worried sick!" Harry replied.

"You are never going to let us live that down."

"I was worried! You two could have been dead in a gutter for all I knew! I found out from my whale of a cousin!"

"For Morgana's sake, Jimmy, stop mothering us."

Harry gave his friend the evil eye at the name and asked, "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"A lot. I lost count at seventy-two…"

"Yet you never stopped nicking my middle name more than you normally do."

"Sorry, Jamie…?"

"You better be, mate."

"Bro-bro, no using my mate as a moving target again…" Serenity said warningly. Nobody missed the joyful squeal from the Dark Lady caused from Serenity's casual referral of Danny as her mate. Serenity looked at the older vampire and stated, "Don't have a seizure."

"May we _please_ continue?" Scrimgeour practically begged.

Serenity and Danny pretended to zip their lips. Voldemort muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, "Let's see how long that lasts…" Dawn sighed and boxed his ears again.

"Dear…" Voldemort seemed to be ignoring her warning tone until her eyes flashed red. "Behave or you're sleeping on the couch for the next week."

A few stifled snickers were heard when a brief flash of panic and fright crossed his face. No matter what people believed, Voldemort was still a male with a gorgeous wife.

"Okay, Gin and I are missing class for this, so can we _please_ get it over with? Dan, Ren, don't make me gag you two… Voldie, uh yeah, that was just not something I needed to hear implied. You should be glad Danny probably didn't catch that nor knows what that actually means like Serenity…" Voldemort glared at the Boy-Who-Lived as his son just blinked a few times in confusion. Serenity shot Harry a puzzled look.

"I'm only missing DADA. Hint, hint, Harry," Ginny mischievously replied.

"Why do you always go to **me**?"

"Because you got an O on your OWL…? Besides, it annoys you."

"I'll start my habit of randomly hexing friends who get on my nerves again…"

"Hey, Serenity… Do you know anything about Defense Against the Dark Arts…?" Ginny tried.

"…why would **I** know anything about that? I'm not a witch, Red. I'm a **mage**," Serenity asked with a bit of confusion.

"Why did you start calling me that now?"

"Because dearie does!"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore finally shouted when he got sick of hearing the teenagers bickering.

Voldemort seemed thoughtful, whispered something to his wife, and pointed his wand at Danny. Danny yelped when he found himself levitating in the air and dropped in the seat between his parents that was available once Voldemort moved over a chair. "I can't believe I actually had to separate you," the Dark Lord said in a disgusted disbelief.

Danny stuck his lip out and reached for Serenity who was rubbing her butt in agitation of suddenly being dropped onto a hard chair. "Darling…!"

"Dearie…!" was her reply as she reached towards him also. "You're too far away! I'm going to diiiiee…!" Serenity mock fainted and accidentally made the chair tip over. "…ow."

Danny pulled his arm back and laughed at her misfortune. He seemed a little worried though when her head didn't appear above the table. "…Ren? Are you okay?" Danny blinked when someone moved the chair he was dumped in, and a blonde head poked out.

"I crawled under the table! Sorry if I accidentally mooned anybody who was looking under that table at the time!" She climbed back on her boyfriend's lap and stuck her tongue out immaturely at his father. Serenity's face broke into a pixyish smile when she snapped her fingers and golden energy bonds secured the couple's left wrists together.

"You can't say I tried," Voldemort offered with a scowl.

"Think on the bright side, at least both of them are away from Potter, and you can wash Dante's mouth out with soap with better accuracy," Dawn offered. She muttered something under her breath in Italian, forgetting about her son who also understood it sitting right next.

"Ahh, I'm going to tell Grandmother that you said that. You can't yell at me for swearing anymore," Danny impishly declared.

"I'm an adult."

"Then why do you still baby Leon? He's almost twenty-five."

"I don't. Mamma does."

"…damn." Danny saw the raised wand and wisely ducked. He covered his mouth with his right hand to muffle his laughter when the spell hit Dumbledore instead. Serenity pouted when she was no longer being hugged and yanked his hand down from his mouth and tied his hands together so they were wrapped around her waist. She made the magical strand formerly connecting the couple's wrists together disappear.

'Darling…' a stern voice entered in her head.

'Dearie…!' was her whined response.

'Ugh, fine. Whatever.'

'Yay! You need to get used to it anyways. Guess what I want for my birthday?'

'Me under your complete control for the day…?' Danny was a little scared by that. He never considered that she would try doing something like that for her birthday…

'Yep! You're _my_ dearie. Mine I say! Mine!'

'How did I miss you being so possessive up until now?'

'I hid it well.'

'We are definitely talking about this later.'

Danny snorted when Voldemort kept fumbling with his wand whenever he tried to take the spell off Dumbledore. It was rather obvious the Dark Lord was doing it on purpose. Danny "accidentally" hit the wand with his bound hands. "Oops, silly me… I'd grab if it weren't for the fact that my girlfriend took me hostage again."

"…again?" Dawn asked.

Serenity stuck her nose up and jabbed him gently in the stomach with her elbow. "Knock it off, **both** of you. Sheesh, for a Dark Lord, you are almost as immature as Danny, _Voldie_."

Voldemort, having finally retrieved his wand, pointed it at the blonde. Danny growled in the back of his throat and clutched the girl to his chest protectively; his eyes burned with black flames of anger. A thump was heard when Danny elongated his fangs. People looked over towards the noise to see an unconscious Ron Weasley on the ground. "That will never get old," decided the younger vampire.

"He's the one that's terrified of vampires that you love scaring, isn't he, dearie?" Serenity asked. Danny cheerfully nodded and pecked her head. He had obviously had another mood-swing that half-vampires were infamous for. Serenity muttered something that sounded like, "Stupid, mood-swingy vampire…" in French.

* * *

The conference had calmed down after Voldemort took the cleaning spell of Dumbledore. Scrimgeour actually go to the point; the meeting had been called in hopes of making Hogwarts and St. Mungo's neutral areas. Unfortunately for the Minister of Magic, the Dark and Grey weren't all too happy with that suggestion. 

"We _are_ at war, dumbass," Serenity pointed out from her positing of being tightly embraced in her boyfriend's bonded arms—right where she wanted to be.

"Really, what the point of it all if the good targets are neutral?" complained Ellie with a bit of a whine.

"Thank about the safety of others," insisted Amelia Bones.

"Do you **really** think we care?" Danny asked in partial amusement and irk.

"Does she think you care about what?" a voice asked in Danny's ear. Those whose backs were facing the intruder spun around. A broad-shouldered vampire with white flecks in his elegantly pulled back, black hair stood behind them with his arms crossed in amusement. Danny mused that he looked a lot like an older Leon; the two had the same body-build, muscular but barely average in height and the same color eyes.

"K-King Jeremiah!" choked out Dumbledore in shock. Voldemort was starting to slowly lose the coloring in his face.

"Uncle Jerry…?" Dawn asked with confusion. "What are **you** doing here?"

The vampire smiled with his fangs glittering in the light. "Can't a vampire visit his favorite niece and heiress?"

"I'm your **only** niece," was the snapped response. She was going to add on, but it seemed that she realized something by the way her shoulders sagged. "Leon wasn't powerful enough then?"

The vampire shook his head sadly. "I checked, Dawn. I'm sorry. I know you don't want it. If only Dante hadn't passed on… He probably had the potential…"

Now understandably, Danny was a little freaked-out. Someone was saying he was dead right to his face. "What do you mean I'm dead?!" Danny loudly demanded. "What is going on here!?"

"D-Dante…?" The man came closer in shock and lifted the teenager's chin up with denial written all over his face.

"…Mamma said she was going to tell you…" was the only female vampire's sheepish response.

Serenity made a face and swatted the vampire's hand away from Danny without batting an eyebrow. "My dearie!" snarled the veela; she attached herself to his neck again. Danny snorted and hugged her the best he could with her magic binding his wrists together. He was starting to suspect—and hope—that she was PMS'ing and a "psycho, possessive veela time of month" was coming up.

"Really, _Tom_, I thought you weren't even able to produce a child that could properly live and be actually part human. I guess I was actually wrong about you, for once," the mysterious vampire drawled to the very pale Dark Lord.

"He's a dreadfully horrid father, but his son is a snexy beast!" Serenity stated. "You're such a hottie, aren't ya, Dannikins?"

"Please don't call me that, darling."

"Ah, but it's cute!"

"I don't really care. You are cute enough to suffocate a bloke. You don't need to add anything you deem cute or adorable. What is going on? Who is he, Mother?"

"Dante, this is your great Uncle Jerry. Uncle Jerry, Dante, the infant who threw up all over you when you tried to feed him radish all grown up."

"Dawn, darling niece, how come no one told me that my _**extremely**_ powerful grandnephew with enormous amounts of potential was alive? Especially since you didn't want to take the throne? You knew Leon never had the potential to be king!"

"Wh-what throne?" was Danny's bewildered question.

"You never told your son that he was the next in line to inherit the Lamia throne!?!" bellowed "Uncle Jerry".

"Uh… it slipped my mind?" Dawn squeaked out with a flinch. Tom hadn't really wanted the fact that she was royalty leaked out. The Light had all taken in sharp breaths.

"Slipped your mind?!" The king of the Lamia switched to his native language and swore quite colorfully in Italian. He was obviously quite angry with the rather scared Dork—err, **Dark** Lord and Lady.

Harry snorted when he heard Voldemort hiss, I'm not sure if I should be sorry or grateful that I never learned to speak Italian right now… It seemed the Dark Lord had forgotten that he wasn't the only parselmouth in the area.

"I understood that you know," Harry stated. "That wasn't very nice."

'Potter, do you mind?'

'Why? Scared?'

'Have you ever had a powerful vampire hate your guts?'

'No…'

'You don't want to.'

'Oh, in-law troubles?'

'Shut up, Potter.'

'Hey, **you** started it.'

'And I'm ending it,' Danny's agitated voice cut in.

"With all respect, your Highness, may I ask what are you doing here?" Dumbledore nervously asked.

"Visiting my favorite, fine my _only_ niece, whom I haven't seen in three years."

"Uh, Uncle Jerry, I can come to the village later today. I'm a little busy…" Dawn said cautiously.

"Fine. I need to have a little chat with Dante alone though."

"Like hell you are," Serenity snapped and clung to the vampire's neck.

"C-can't breathe!" the younger vampire choked out.

"Oops, sorry, dearie!"

"Little girl, let me talk to my grandnephew."

"I may be tiny. I may be small. But after I kick your ass, I'll seem tall," Serenity stated with lilt.

Dawn closed her eyes and whispered in Italian, "That's Dante's half-veela mate… She is _always_ like this from what I can tell."

"Hm…" The vampire smirked and grabbed both of the teenager's shoulders. He warped all three of them out of the conference room.

* * *

Serenity unbound Danny's wrist and clung to him fearfully. "Danny… I'm scared." Danny wrapped his arms around her tightly and stood up with her in his arms. 

The room was blood red with accents of lavender, the colors of the Lamiae… "Welcome, **Prince** Dante," Jeremiah drawled.

"How am I a prince?" Danny demanded.

"My mate, your great-aunt Isabella, has a disease that makes it nearly impossible for us to have children. Your grandmother, Veronica, is my only sibling with a child. Your mother doesn't want to take the throne. Leon isn't powerful enough. You have the power to inherit the throne. Because of your age and gender, you can take the throne whenever you want. We're not racist, for the record, we just don't want to risk the ruler getting pregnant."

"I think I'll pass."

"Don't you care about the fate of your clan?"

"I didn't even know I was a Lamia until a month before my sixteenth birthday."

"…how old are you again?" the king asked nervously.

"Sixteen."

"I thought you were older than that."

"I get that a lot. This forty-something won't stop flirting with me. I think Serenity is researching for her address for some odd reason…"

Serenity stuck her tongue out but quickly hid her head again by laying it on Danny's shoulder.

The king's eyes softened at the sight of his grandnephew's mate's undying trust in Danny. "It's okay. I won't hurt you," he softly said to the girl with a bit of a coo.

"I wouldn't do that if I-," Danny started with a warning tone. He was too late. Serenity had scowled and punched the vampire in the face when he got closer with a thundering crack. "Uh, yeah. Serenity doesn't like being cooed over anymore unless it's me…"

"I'm almost sixteen, not seven!"

"I know that, darling. Right, as nice as it was meeting you, I have my own life. Ciao." Danny shadow-warped the teenagers out of what he assumed was that really big mansion in the center of the Lamia village.

* * *

"That was weird," Danny stated when he put Serenity down. To stop Harry from having a heart attack, he had warped them back to the conference room. Harry sighed in relief at their reappearance. 

"He explained what was going on, correct?" Dawn asked with a bit of a flinch. Danny had a feeling that he had been kept in the Dark purposely.

"Yep, and Ren punched him in the face when he started to coo over her."

"You punched the King of the Lamia in the face?!" Minister Scrimgeour exclaimed in shock.

"It was fun, too!" Serenity chirped.

* * *

Voldemort was starting to worry. It seemed that his uncle-in-law, if that was a proper term, wanted Dante as his heir. King Jeremiah was trying to steal **HIS** sole heir right from under his nose. He would have to gain Dante's loyalty and trust soon… At least Dante was more than half a year too young to take the throne. That gave him more precious time.

* * *

"We must be going. I have to ward our house from vampires better. This thing was pointless anyways. See ya, Harry! Do something different and write for once," Danny said. 

Serenity let go of Danny and hopped on Harry's lap despite the wizard's discomfort. "Bye, bro-bro," she whispered and hugged him with a peck on his cheek.

"See ya, sis. Bye, mate. I'll try."

"Don't forget to eat," Danny added.

"And study!" Serenity said with emphasis.

The two exchanged looks mischievously and said at the same time, "And don't forget to change your underwear!"

* * *

Dumbledore sighed when he got back to his office. That conference had been meaningless. Neither the Gray nor Dark was agreeable to the suggestions. 

He had another worry too. Dawn Lamia was royalty, and it seemed Dante was the next in line to be king. Dumbledore had to get those three neutral or on his side soon… It would be dangerous if Dante accepted the throne and forced the Lamia to ally with the Nundus.

…it would be even worse if he was swayed to the Dark and then took the throne.

The Nundus were nowhere near as much as a threat as Tom. It was just the fact that these teenagers were able to do so much at such a young age that had everyone talking. How much power would they get once they hit their magical maturities?

* * *

Once Danny and Serenity got home, Danny dumped his girlfriend on the bed and started to cast wards meant to keep unwanted vampires out. 

"Dearie! You said you would take the control off!"

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "You can take my control away. I'm going into the room with the fireplace. It's the center point. Best place to put up wards you know."

"Okay!" Serenity immediately went to work.

* * *

A half hour later, Danny had finished and was walking down the upstairs hallway in search of his mate. She found him by the way he was pounced on from behind. Danny sighed exasperatedly when his hands were bound behind his back and a firm, "Up," was spat in his ear. 

Danny stood up gracefully and allowed Serenity to march him to their room. He was roughly shoved on the bed and forced to roll over so he was facing his mate. "Yes, darling?" Danny calmly asked.

"Let's get this straight, shall we? You belong to me, and there is nothing you can do about it. You were my property the instant I found out I was your mate. Face it, you are dependent on me. You should do whatever it takes to keep me happy with you, _right_ dearie?"

"Right, love…" muttered Danny softly. Serenity lifted his chin up so she could see his brilliant blue eyes. Serenity sat on his lap and nibbled on his bottom lip lightly.

"You're such a good mate. You didn't even really take advantage of me except looking through my underwear drawer like any teenaged guy would do," Serenity cooed and stroked the vampires hair. "Uh, I'll be right back…" Serenity rushed to the bathroom muttering about how she had him intimidated and how her bladder ruined it.

Danny sighed and tried to free his hands. It was rather obvious that Serenity was trying to scare and persuade him into obedience through threats and compliments…

"Uh, dearie…" a blushing Serenity hesitantly said.

"Yes, precious?"

"We need to go to the store… My period started, and I need more, um, you know."

Danny breathed a sigh of relief. Serenity was going through psycho-veela mode; she didn't really see him as her possession, hopefully. Danny asked her, "Do you want me to go with you, lovely?"

"…please?"

"You'll have to untie my hands."

Serenity made a face and put the collar around his arm before freeing his hands. She grabbed her purse and Danny's hand. "Come on, dearie."

Danny rolled his eyes and let his mate drag him to the store.

* * *

Harry flopped down next to Hermione in the Gryffindor common room once he got back to Hogwarts. "Gah, that thing was a pointless waste of class time!" 

"I doubt it was that bad, Jamie," Hermione replied.

"Wow, I thought Harry here was lying that he had a girlfriend…" Ellie drawled with a smirk.

"What are _you_ doing here still?" Harry demanded playfully with a smirk.

"Gin wanted help with her Potion stuff and considering how well you're at it…"

"Not everyone is good at potions, you know," Harry snapped with a whine. "But should you **really** be here, Ells?"

"Probably not, but who gives a shit? If Dumbles bugs me, I'll just say I'm looking out for the welfare of his school. There's a **reason** why the potion lab is warded against you and Dan."

"Where's the lab…?"

"In your house."

Harry exclaimed, "How did you put a lab in my own house without me knowing?!"

"You were at school, and Vix helped me."

"Is _that_ why I always find you there?"

"Yeah."

"You said it was because of the kids!"

"Them too. Angel is such a sweetie."

"…that tells me something about you that is very disturbing. She is a cretin!"

"And so are you."

Hermione cut in with, "No, he's a hooligan."

"That too. I'm Ellie, and you are…?"

"Hermione Granger." Hermione shook the held out hand.

"Ah, one of the few Hogwarts students who noticed Harry is anorexic. Nice to know Dan and I aren't the only ones who've had to feed him."

"I'm not anorexic! ...and you've never fed me before, only Danny has!"

"Did you know that all Serenity and Danny had for lunch was a cookie?"

"Is that why Ren was so hyper and Danny so calm? …where did that come from?"

Ellie elaborated by the look on Hermione's face and completely ignored Harry's second question. "Danny is one of those people who are so hyper naturally that sugar calms him down. Unfortunately, he can get caffeine high. We learned that the hard way when someone accidentally got him the same brand of tea he drinks but not caffeine free."

"It was really scary," Harry added.

"Don't mind him. Danny got him Starbucks. It was half-decaf though. Danny is the last person to give either Ren or Har full caffeine-ish beverages, if that made sense."

"It was a mocha! Those are yummy!"

"Harry…! You have to help me," Ginny said with a whine.

"Why now? Have Ellie help you."

"But she doesn't go to school…!"

"Okay, you two are not allowed to spend anymore time together. You're acting too much alike, and it's scaring me," Ellie stated.

"I think Dan said that… Something about the world not being able to handle another Slythindor…" muttered the mage.

"Exactly! You're not allowed to have contact with his and Ren's children either. You can not have children because of that, too."

"Thanks, Ellie, thanks."

"Right, Ellie, you're helping me now with potions," Ginny stated and dragged the other fifteen-year-old away.

"Ellie makes me feel short. I'm over a year older than her, but she's taller…" Harry muttered.

"Aren't you used to it with Riddle?"

"Once upon a time, Danny and I were the same height and could pass as twins. Then when he was fourteen, I think, he started hitting a ton of growth spurts. I grew three inches this year. He grew at least four, maybe five. He's over half a foot taller than me! I feel tall when I'm around Ren though."

"How tall is she?"

"I think she's fifty-eight and three-quarters inches."

"Riddle must tower over her."

"It's funny considering how much control she has over him."

"Well, he is a vampire, Harry."

"Really? I never noticed," was the sarcastic response. "Ow!" Hermione gave him a look as she pulled her hand back after whacking him on the head.

"Smart alec."

Harry stuck his tongue out. "You know you love it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "Do you get your own office?"

"And quarters. They'll be ready by Easter Break Dumbles said."

"Speaking of Easter Break, would you come over, please? I'm going home because it's the same time as some of my old friends from the Muggle School."

"Uh…"

"I explained everything to my parents. They understand."

"I guess I can stop by the Saturday before Easter. I'm spending Easter at home."

"Oh! I have to go write to my parents!"

Harry rolled his eyes when his girlfriend rushed out.

'Dan, do you guys mind if I spend the Saturday before Easter at the Grangers…?'

'Nope, just be there for Easter, or I'll have to kidnap you.'

'Okay, thanks.'

'No prob, now leave me alone please. Ren is going through psycho veela mode.'

'Was that she was acting odd during the conference?'

'I think so…'

* * *

Harry was whispering to Hermione throughout the whole car trip to the Granger's. They had insisted that they drive for some reason… 

Harry politely took his and Hermione's trunks and followed his girlfriend in. Besides her dad giving him the evil eye, nothing bad had happened so far.

"Welcome home, Hermione!" a girl and boy shouted when Hermione walked in.

"Layne! Alex! It's great to see you two!" Hermione squealed. She hugged the girl but said to the boy, "Sorry, Al, but you're not getting a hug in front of my boyfriend."

"Thanks, Mi. You can if you want to. It's not like my unoffical, adopted sister doesn't cling to me every chance she has whenever her boyfriend isn't around to cling to." Harry carefully put the trunks down and wrapped an arm around Hermione. He knew it was a good idea to put a glamour on his ears in the car…

"Hermione has a boyfriend?! What has the world come to?" the boy asked rather sarcastically.

"You sound like my friends when they found out we started dating, but I doubt you two are betting on her sexuality like my sister and best mate were," Harry commented.

"Harry, were you really surprised considering their personalities…?" Hermione asked.

"Not really… Those two will bet on anything like most of my friend's outside of school."

"Well, girl, are you going to introduce him?" the girl asked excitedly.

Harry rolled his viridian eyes and said, "Harry Potter, some call me Jamie though I'm still not sure why my best friends starting nicking my middle name. And you are…?"

"Layne Baker."

"Alex Baker."

"They're twins," Hermione added.

"Ah, I used to have an unofficial twin. But he hit a billion and one growth spurts and is now half a foot taller than me. We still can finish each other's sentences though. It creeps my sister out even though we've been best friends since five or so."

"You're still taller than Serenity, Jamie."

"Everyone over the age of twelve is taller than my midget of a sister."

"And yet she is dating your best friend who is over six feet in height…"

"Which is why you'll normally find her snuggled in his arms."

"I thought that was because she's clingy, and he's overprotective."

"It's a combination of the two, er… three."

"Hermione, dear, why don't you show Harry where he's spending the night, tonight?" Mrs. Granger kindly asked with a small pinch of Harry's cheek.

"…I didn't know I was staying the night, but I will if you want me to…" Harry said.

"Ah, you're such a dear!" Mrs. Granger pinched his cheeks again and walked into the kitchen.

The fraternal twins were laughing quietly. "What was the pinching about, mate?" Alex asked.

"Jamie, it's your fault for telling her you're an orphan and made her pity you," Hermione stated gently. She hugged him with one arm. She shot her friends a look telling them not to push it. "Come on, right upstairs. Do you need to call your friends…?"

"Yeah, problem is that I think Dan is visiting his relatives… I don't know if Ren went with him, stayed home, or is shopping like she normally is whenever he goes. I hope at least one of them brought their phone. I'll call home first though."

"Where do you live?" Layne asked.

"I live with my best friends in this formally run-down mansion in London we bought for really cheap then had fun fixing up. A year later or so I find out I inherited four houses. Ah, the irony."

"Think on the bright side, at least you had fun doing it," Hermione offered.

Harry dumped his trunk on the ground with a thud. "Shouldn't you be more careful with that?" Alex asked.

Harry shrugged uncaringly. "Don't mind him. He's the sole heir of two wealthy families," said Hermione.

"I so envy you!" Layne exclaimed.

Harry shot her a dirty look and snapped, "I'd rather have my family and godfather than the damn money."

"Right, why don't we go to the amusement park," Hermione cut in and practically shoved the now rather irked mage out the door. "Harry, she didn't know," she whispered in his ear.

Harry hissed under his breath with a scowl. Why did he agree to this again?

* * *

Danny clung tightly to Serenity's hand once the two arrived to the Lamia village. "Can I pick you up?" Danny hesitantly asked. He knew she didn't always appreciate his protectiveness. 

"Please…?" was her simple response. Serenity seemed a little scared.

"Come on," Danny said once he scooped her up in his arms, "we're going to Leon's."

"Okay…"

"Hey, it'll be okay. I'm here."

Serenity leaned her head on his chest as Danny quickly strode through the village. Serenity was just about to knock on the door for Danny when the sounds of a horse galloping reached their ears. A black stallion was running towards them with King Jeremiah as the rider. Serenity hastily knocked on the door before he saw them.

"Hi, Danny. And… uh… Serena?" Leon said. It was rather obvious he forgot Serenity's name.

"Serenity," Serenity corrected. Well, he was close.

"I had the first five letters right at least. Come in. Thanks for telling my for once, bro."

Danny chirped, "I normally go here to hide from Ren when she wants to go shopping and use me as a pack mule. It's on the spur of the moment normally."

"…I am right here, dearie," reminded Serenity.

"Leon!" a majestic voice said when the door was swung open.

"Uncle Jerry! Hi!" Leon happily said. "Danny's here too."

"No I'm not," Danny said and tried to hide behind Serenity once he put her down.

"Danny, love, I don't think hiding behind me is going to do you any good… You're tall. I'm short."

"But you're cute, and people over the age of fifty tend to pay more attention to the lovable, little blonde than the tall person behind her in an attempt to coo over her. I learnt that through the years."

"Wow, you said two words with more than two syllables in the same sentence!"

Serenity smiled sweetly when the king gave her a look. She fluttered her eyelashes at him and readied herself to release her charm if she had to.

"Was it necessary to punch me?" Jeremiah asked slowly.

"Yeah," was her easy response.

"Try living with her. She's violent," Danny added.

"I'm willing to believe that. Come, we're going to the manor where you belong, young man."

"Wait, what?"

"You are the prince, and you need training, lessons, and all those things."

"I didn't agree to it."

"Really, do you think you have a choice now? You're in the middle of the village dependent on you with the only thing we care about of yours, your mate."

"I told you you should have stayed home, Ren! I'm not staying here."

Jeremiah replied eloquently, "I thought you might say that." Serenity squeaked when she was grabbed; a knife was held to her throat. "Manor now."

Danny clenched his fist but grudgingly followed his great-uncle with venom spitting in his eyes.

* * *

Leon sighed and slammed the door shut. Why was he in his little brother's shadow all the time now? Before, it was basically all about him… Uncle Jerry must have seen more potential in Danny. Leon was willing to bet Serenity had better potential as a consort than Rachel did because she was part magical being also… 

Leon really pitied his uncle right now who had no idea what he just brought onto himself.

* * *

'Serenity, as soon as his grip loosens start getting away…' 

'Aye, aye, captain.'

'How many times have I reminded you that we're not pirates?'

'Hey, _you're_ the one who got drunk and decided to swing on the banister screaming pirate talk at the top of your lungs.'

Serenity started to struggle once she was shoved into the mansion with her boyfriend trailing grudgingly behind. "Let go of me!"

"How intimidating. The adorable, little doll is threatening me," Jeremiah drawled.

Serenity growled in the back of her throat, her hands suddenly bursting with gold beams of light. "What. Did. You. Call. Me."

Jeremiah was oblivious until he felt a burning down by his legs. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!"

Serenity broke away and clung to Danny fearfully. "Must be going now," Danny stated and was about to warp out.

"Don't bother. We installed new wards once I told the committee about a powerful, wayward prince by the name of Disaster Dante Riddle. You can't warp out unless you have the blessing of the Royal Head, me. Something you won't be getting until you agree to succeed me. Guards! Watch every entrance and make sure Prince Dante doesn't leave with nor without his veela mate!"

Danny and Serenity exchanged uneasy looks when guards popped out of nowhere and blocked the door behind them.

"Are you two coming or not?" the king asked sounding quite irritated.

"…fine."

"Dearie…" Serenity whimpered quietly. Danny immediately picked her up and started to whisper soothing nonsense in her ear.

"In here," Jeremiah commanded. The elder vampire opened a door to a grand parlor. He gestured to the loveseat across from the armchair he had sat in. Danny sat down with Serenity leaning on him, a death grip on his neck.

Danny absentmindedly started to play with Serenity's hair relaxingly, the gently purr coming from her telling him it was working. Jeremiah just watched smugly as the girl slowly started to fall asleep on his grandnephew.

"Such a stunning gem you found, Dante," he whispered in Italian.

"I didn't find her. She's been my best friend since I was a toddler," Danny replied in the same language as his great-uncle. Serenity made a cute, muffled sound and pulled herself more onto Danny in her sleep.

"So sweet… She'll be an excellent addition to the Lamia vampires…"

"_What?_"

"How do you think we keep our blood running freely? It's customary for a mortal mate to be at least partially turned. We need our Royal blood running through her veins, so it will run in your children's. It's even more important because that bastard of a Dark Lord refused to be turned… We can't risk you siring a fully mortal child. Yes, I can tell you are basically a vampire-elf hybrid, but she's only a third immortal. We need her to have vampirism."

"NO!"

"Dante, you are the prince!"

"What if I don't want to be? I have an overlord in another dimension out for my loyalty, my father, and now you? I worked hard to get where I am now, and I am not throwing it away for the people I just learned existed not even half a year ago!"

"…what?"

"How much do you actually know about me?"

"You were born in December…"

"In other words, not much. What all do you know about the current events of the Wizarding World?"

"There's some kind of silly war going on between Tom and Dumbledore. Some rebellion gray group emerged about a year or so ago."

"I am the co-leader and co-founder of the 'some rebellion gray group' better known as the Nundus. I refuse to betray the people I consider friends and my _true_ family. They are the ones I grew up with, not this village."

"We need you; I need you. Leon took too much after his deceased father. He is almost an exact replica in all accounts—power wise also. The vampire who would've been you're step-father was extremely weak. Not worthy of carrying the Lamia name… Leon can't take the throne. Dawn doesn't want it, and she is in an extremely risky situation."

"I'm already needed. I'm already involved with the war, thank you very much."

"What about afterwards? It can't go on forever. Dumbledore is getting extremely elderly. Tom can't keep this up for much longer either."

"…it depends."

Jeremiah was about to respond when Serenity started to cutely snore softly. "How do you say no to someone like her?"

"…I normally don't. Serenity is not someone you want angry at you…"

Jeremiah sighed and rubbed his temples. He felt a headache coming… Both male heads jerked up when the door was swung open. "Hello, my Izzy," the king sultrily drawled.

Danny cleared his throat. "Leon? My dear, you someone hit a growth spurt! And when did you get your ear pierced and strands of hair dyed that unnatural color, young man?!" the female vampire scolded.

"…I am not Leon. Why do people mix us up?"

"Huh…?" Serenity mumbled and opened her honey eyes blearily.

"Welcome back to the real world, sleeping beauty," teased Danny lightly, switching back to English. "Ow!" Serenity had once again cuffed him.

"You deserved it," Serenity snapped.

"Izzy, that's Dante," Jeremiah stated in Italian.

"Uh, hello? Non-Italian speaker here. I speak Portuguese, English, French, Spanish, and even some Russian. Please use a language I understand," Serenity said.

"Right, Dante, can't we come with some kind of compromise? I'll leave you alone until the war is over or you lose interest if you come to the mansion every other weekend overnight unless something comes up, and I am informed," Jeremiah said in English.

"Do you _really_ think I am letting my mate leave me for that long?" asked an irked Serenity. She possessively hugged the lanky vampire just for good measures.

"You will need to come with Dante, uh… Serena?"

"Seren**ity**. Leon called me the same thing!"

Jeremiah rolled his eyes and asked Danny, "Well?"

"Uh…"

'Harry…!'

'Yeah…?'

'My great-uncle said he'd leave me alone until the war was over or I wanted out of it if I went to the village every other weekend with Ren and stayed the night…'

'Do it, I guess… Ask Serenity though.'

'I was planning on it. REN!'

'Huh…?' was Serenity's confused, mental answer. She was obviously still not quite fully awake yet.

'Should we do it or not? It obviously affects you because you're my mate.'

'I guess…'

Danny sighed and muttered, "Fine."

* * *

The remaining weeks of the school year simply flew by. Harry was thoroughly disgusted by how easy the Defense NEWT was. He had his own office and passed his exams. 

Harry was just glad to be going home and not to the Dursley's…

Harry and Hermione got off the train, hand in hand, with Ginny and Blaise behind them. Both of the Nundu students were staying at Headquarters over the summer.

Harry let go of Hermione's hand and carefully looked around. He looked left, right, and left again before saying, "I'm scared… Serenity and Dan are supposed to be here to meet me. I am worried a certain vixie is going to pop out of nowhere and pounce on m-."

Harry never finished his sentence because a small veela jumped on him, knocking him to the ground, with a chirped, "Hi, bro-bro!"

"Hi, Sis." Yes, Harry was grateful to be finally going home…

* * *

Yay! Uh... yeah... 

Thanks to all who reviewed. Just because I didn't reply doesn't mean I didn't read every single one. Look for the sequel that covers the summer. And because I didn't listen to the poll...

* * *

**_Some Not-So-Devious Plotting_**

**Summer is supposed to be a time of relaxtion, friends, and sun, but to Harry Potter, it's that and a heck of a lot more. He is trying to juggle writing two books, preparing for the classes he will be teaching in the upcoming year, and attempting to balance time between his friends and girlfriends. His first friend and confidant, Danny Riddle, seems to be up to something and leaving Harry completely in the dark about it--something that had never happened before. And when Danny is seriously scheming, it's going to be something big... especially since Harry seems to be one of the few not clued in. **


End file.
